The Business of a Family
by AuntJackie
Summary: Randy, John, Cody and Ted are as close as can be. They're a family...and they will protect each other by any means necessary. Warnings: Language, mature content, SLASH
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm working on a new story with a different vibe. Still WWE related with a little AU tossed in. This is the prologue. Let me know what you think! I own no characters from the WWE! They own themselves and this is fiction!**

**Disclaimer: I own no character/person related to WWE. This entire story is fiction! **

**Prologue**

The door closed quietly behind him. He strode confidently to the jet black '66 Ford Mustang awaiting him on the corner of the deserted street. With a quick glance of his watch he quickly climbed in and fired up the engine. A vibration on the dashboard caught his attention and the Mission Impossible theme cut the silence in the car.

His hand snaked out and grabbed the phone that was interrupting his getaway.

"What is it, my love?"

"We go on in one hour and you need to get ready. Vince is already wondering why you're taking so long."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes, John."

"Are you OK? Is it done?"

"Yeah, it's done. He won't be bothering our boy anymore."

"I love you, Ran. Now get your fine ass over here."

Randy Orton smiled and placed the phone back onto its holder. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his favorite Smith and Wesson revolver. With a single scan of his finger, the passenger seat popped open to reveal its hidden compartment. He carefully laid his weapon inside and secured the seat back to the way it was.

Randy put his car into drive and after one quick glance back, sped towards the city's main road. In moments the Hollywood Bowl came into his sight and the blinking lights of the facade caught his eye and made him smile.

WWE RAW

Performing Tonight

Sold out

The sweat dripped of their bodies as they waved to their adoring fans. For those minutes they performed in the ring, they were free. Nothing about them mattered. Their blood, sweat and tears belonged to the fans and they gave it freely. Regardless of exhaustion, pain and whatever worries plagued them.

Randy Orton and John Cena walked silently to their dressing room backstage. Once inside they collapsed on the many chairs and sofas lining the walls of the room. Only the sound of their breathing was heard.

"That was a good match."

Randy looked up at John and smiled. He nodded emphatically and replied, "Yeah, it was great."

The door opened and a sweaty and exhausted Ted Dibiase and his partner, Cody Rhodes, walked in.

The four men exchanged pleasantries and low conversations began to emerge as everyone began talking about their favorite moment of the night's show. Randy looked around the room and felt at peace. He was surrounded by his family; his closest friends in the world.

His life read like a soap opera until almost three years ago. Famous Dad, who left him impossible shoes to fill, failed attempt at a military service career with an embarrassing end in jail, problems in the WWE ranging from drug use to sexual harassment charges and his failed marriage due to sexual confusion. Despite his troubles, he had managed to sneak in a few accomplishments. He excelled in school and extracurricular activities like wrestling, managed to beat his drug addiction on his own and become a star in the WWE, not to mention mend the friendships he had ruined, and out of the doomed marriage had come his greatest accomplishment; his 3 year old daughter.

Randy was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a shift in the seat beside him. He looked over to his left and saw the smile that belonged to the man that made his heart stop; John. That represented another accomplishment. His relationship with John was completely accepted and normal to everyone else, except him. He still marveled at the fact that he and John were happily together after 2 years. Who would've known this man he met in WWE's training camp and became instant friends with would now be the man he loved more than anything?

"Are you OK? You look more worn out than any of us."

Randy smiled and bent to kiss the lips of the man he adored. "I'm fine, John. I just had more to take care of before the show than any of you."

John's features drooped as soon as the words came out of his mouth and his face was transformed by a frown. Worry darkened his blue eyes and he said, "You should have let me help you, or better yet, take care of it."

Randy shook his head and replied, "No, its fine. I wanted you here because I knew I could handle it on my own. If I needed you, I would have called you. This was an easy one. I've called you and the boys when I need you, right?"

John smiled and nodded. "I just worry about you. We all do this but when you go out there, my heart goes with you. My stomach, though, stays with me and grumbles all day long."

Randy laughed and kissed John's forehead.

* * *

**_5 years ago_**

_The sky was all shades of red, orange and yellow as the sun descended over the backyard of his home in quiet High Ridge, Missouri. Randy sat on his porch nursing a cup of coffee and a cigarette as he awaited the return of his wife, Samantha. She called from the road to ensure he would be home. She had very exciting news, she said. Randy sighed as he looked up and down the road, knowing full well good news for Sam could be something as simple as a great shoe sale. He was dreading Sam's return for other reasons, as well. He couldn't take it anymore. It was time to tell her what he knew in his heart for over a year now. He wasn't meant to be with her or any other woman. He was meant to be with a man. A man named John. Namely, his best friend, John. He sighed and took a sip of coffee in an effort to prepare himself for the discussion which would require his undivided attention. The roaring of the engine made him lower the cup and he smiled at Sam as she drove the car into the driveway. She happily jumped out, her eyes sparkling and long brown hair flying behind her._

_"Oh my God, do I have great news!"_

_Randy enveloped her in a tight hug and led her in the house. He closed the door behind them and turned to see Sam holding a piece of paper out to him. It looked like an x-ray of a peanut._

_"What's this?"_

_Sam smiled and patted her stomach. "It's our baby! We're pregnant, Randy!"_

_Randy's mouth dropped open and he stared at the paper in his hand. "This is a sonogram? We're having a baby?"_

_Sam smiled and threw her arms around his neck in excitement. "Isn't it amazing? I'm 6 weeks along and had no idea!"_

_Randy gave her the paper and moved over to a seat. He shook his head and felt his head spin. God had a funny sense of humor when it came to him._

_"This can't be happening, now, Sammy. I can't take this on top of everything else."_

_Samantha frowned and said, "Why? There's nothing on you now. You just bought a tour bus so I can travel with you wherever you go. Nothing major is gonna happen yet, except me getting bigger. You'll be there to feel the first kick and all the rest. By the time I'm ready to give birth, we'll have discussed it with Vince. I know he'll give you the time off. Then, we'll have some time to ourselves and our new baby. If you ask me, its perfect timing!"_

_Randy shook his head. "No, it's not perfect timing. You just found out you're pregnant and you'll remember this day as the day you also found out your husband is gay."_

_Samantha's eyes widened and she grabbed onto the edge of the counter to steady her. "That's not funny, Randy."_

_"You think I want this to be real? I would give anything if this was a funny joke. You just told me something that should make me the happiest guy in the world. I'm gonna be a father. I should feel nothing but joy. Instead, all I feel right now is fear. More fear than I felt before you walked in. I knew you would leave me when I told you, but now I have to fear that you'll take my child away from me, too."_

_Sam shook her head and tears began to run down her eyes._

_"Sammy, I'm so sorry. I will never abandon you and our baby, but I can't lie to you or me any longer. I've known for awhile now and I tried everything I could to deny it from myself. It's impossible, though. I'm betraying and hurting you, something I swore I would never do. I know you must hate me."_

_Samantha sat beside him and shook her head. "I'll never hate you, Ran. You were the first love of my life and are the father of my child. Like it or not, we're now bonded for life."_

_She took a deep breath and said, "I always told you to tell me the truth. Whether you cheated, didn't love me anymore, or just had any other issue with our marriage. I never expected the gay announcement, though."_

_Randy shrugged. "I never expected to have to say it."_

_"How do you know you are?" Samantha shyly shrugged and added, "I don't know how to phrase it properly yet."_

_Randy smiled and shook his head. "I'm having feelings for another man that were like the feelings I had for you when we met. Sexual feelings. I feel emotionally connected to another man and I want to explore that feeling and hopefully have him return it."_

_"So, this other man…It's either John or a complete stranger."_

_"How do you figure its John?"_

_Sam smiled. "Come on; if you're gonna be gay with anyone, it's going to be with John. He's more on your level than the other boys. Is it him?"_

_"I feel weird talking about this with you, Sam."_

_"If I can do it, you can." She took his hand in hers. "Look, what's done is done. Our marriage is over and that fills me with sadness, but we still have to get along for this baby's sake. We can remain friends, even if I need some time to get used to this now. I'll be a friend to you, Randy. Always remember that."_

_Randy kissed her hand and held it tightly. "Thank you, Sammy. I don't know why I ever thought you would react differently. I know we'll find our true happiness some day."_

* * *

"What are you thinking?"

Randy blinked once and looked down at John leaning on his shoulder. "About the moment that set me free. I refuse to be held captive again."

John got up and sighed. "He's gone now. Whenever someone threatens our family we take care of it. None of us will ever be captive again."

Randy nodded.

John winked at him and moved to the center of the room. "Guys, listen up. We need to talk about what happened today."

Three pairs of eyes focused on him. As the oldest member of the group, John had automatically been assigned leader of their activities outside the WWE. Not that the others remained quiet. It was a family where everyone had equal say so and everyone did their share of work.

He focused his eyes on Cody, the youngest member of their circle. Everyone had a soft spot for Cody. He was their surrogate little brother and was always protected more than the others. His kind heart and easy demeanor made him a target for scams and betrayals. No one suspected the fierceness that lay beneath and the fury that could control him.

"I know you wanted in on this one, Codes, but we took care of it."

Cody stared at him and clenched his jaw. "I should have been allowed to take him out. He screwed me over, not you. Why did you go for it without me?"

"Codes, calm down. We did what was best."

Cody whirled to look at Ted approach. Ted was the most reasonable of all of them. His need to protect his friends came from within with no explanation needed. If they ever expected a protest in a case they expected it would come from Ted.

"How can you say it was best, Teddy? That man hurt me so I should have had a chance to put a bullet in his brain!"

Ted patted Cody's shoulder and said, "It would have been too painful."

"He's right, Cody."

Cody looked at Randy and nodded. Randy was the one who could make it all seem better. His cocky, arrogant and evil persona was very real to most people besides those in his inner circle. Those people were privileged to see the Randy that was brilliant, funny, sweet and loving and completely devoted to his friends and family. To the world he remained cold, aloof and mysterious. No one knew what to expect from him and that's how he liked it.

"Cody, you have to know that Randy would never do anything to make you mad. He thought he was doing the right thing."

Cody looked at John and nodded. "I know Randy, or any of you, would never do anything to hurt me. I just wanted to be the one to kill him."

Cody sighed and slumped into a chair. "He hurt me more than anyone. He used my affections to play with my head. He raped me, guys. I would never wish that on my worst enemy. I wanted to rid the earth of him so he could never hurt anyone again. I wanted to cause him so much pain that he would beg and wish for death to save him."

Randy walked over and bent over him in the chair. He looked at him dead in the eye. "I made him suffer for you, Cody. His body will be found in pieces all around that lovely mansion. He begged for me to end it and I made sure I did it all in your name. He begged for your forgiveness before he died, Cody. When I couldn't stand his voice any longer, I put a bullet between his eyes. He'll never hurt anyone again."


	2. Chapter 1

Randy sat on the front steps of the brownstone he owned with John impatiently tapping his fingers. He looked up and down both ways in the hope of seeing the car he was looking for. When it seemed he would explode from the anticipation, the familiar black SUV drove down the street and parked in front of his house. He stood up happily and moved to open the passenger door.

"Hi, Daddy!"

Randy enveloped his daughter, Alanna, into his arms. "Hey, baby! I've missed you."

He held her a moment longer and then set her down on the floor. He turned to see Sam exit the car and gave her a hug as well.

"Hey, Sammy. Ready to get rid of the brat for a few weeks?"

Samantha smiled and looked down at her daughter then back at Randy. With a discrete wink at Randy she replied, "I couldn't wait for you to come home, Randy. I was dying to drop her off with you."

Alanna frowned at both of them and said, "Not funny."

Randy and Sam smiled and both shook their heads.

"Al, go inside and say hi to John." Samantha hugged her daughter and kissed her one last time before she ran off into the house.

She turned to look at Randy with a smirk on her face. "So, I found an interesting little article in the paper this morning. Care to read it?"

Randy took the paper from her hand and read it with a blank look.

_Local entrepreneur John Marshall found dead inside home._

_Police have no leads._

_Self-made millionaire John Marshall was found dead in his Hollywood Hills home late last night by an employee of the estate. Police were said to be shocked by the condition in which the body was found. Two officers had to be removed from the scene due to stress. _

_The coroner at the scene of the crime had one statement, "This is the worse I have ever seen and God knows I've seen a lot. This man was deliberately dismembered and even castrated. Whoever did this to him knew what they were doing and wanted to cause as much pain as possible."_

_Mr. Marshall made his millions in the real estate business. His homes are frequented by California's elite. Mr. Marshall was also a huge benefactor to many Gay and Lesbian organizations and was an openly gay man. _

_So far the police have no leads in the case and no suspects. _

Randy looked up and shrugged. "It sucks what happened to that man. Sounds like it hurt like hell. The person who did it sounds really smart, though."

Sam shook her head. "Randy, cut it out. I know Cody was dating this guy and now he's found cut up into tiny pieces! What the hell did he do to Cody that you guys felt the need to take him out?"

Randy shrugged. "It's a long story that I'll tell you another time. We did what we had to do and we're all covered. Relax and go have fun."

The adults talked a bit longer before Randy waved Sam goodbye and watched her drive off. He relished the moment he saw her leave and dreaded the moment he saw her come back. His time with his daughter was too few and precious to waste. He knew it was mostly by his own doing. His career took most of his time and the moments he wasn't at work he needed rest. This time was different, though. His daughter was to be with him for a solid amount of time and nothing was going to interfere with that. No work from the WWE or otherwise.

Randy walked into the house and found John and Alanna sitting in a pile of clothes from Alanna's bag. "Whoa, what the hell is this mess?"

"You said a bad word! I have my green army RKO shirt in here, Daddy. I want to show it to Uncle Johnny."

Randy sighed and looked at John, who shrugged in return. "Apparently it's a very important shirt."

"Take it all upstairs, please, Al. I can't stand this mess."

Alanna nodded and pilled the clothes back in her bag before dragging it to her room. "I'll show you later!" she called back.

Randy smiled and motioned for John to follow him in the kitchen. "It's in the papers. They found his body."

John's eyes widened in surprise. "That was fast. We're all good, though."

"Yeah, that's what I told Sammy."

John nodded and laughed. "I can't believe you talk to Sam about this. We can barely acknowledge to ourselves what we do half the time."

Randy smiled. "We're weird but we got a lot of love left. She'll never betray me. We do what we have to do because we have to do it."

John nodded and gave him a kiss. "I'm gonna start dinner. If I ruin it, it's still early enough to call out for pizza."

Randy nodded. "I'm sure I'll be placing that call. I'll go help Alanna unpack properly."

* * *

Later that night after takeout dinner had been eaten and Alanna was asleep, John and Randy sat in their backyard with beers and a pack of cigarettes. The neighborhood was quiet and only a small number of lights could be seen on.

"Randy, do you ever think about moving out of here? I know we said we'd stay here because it's close to your parents & Sam but I think we should move."

Randy put out his cigarette and looked at John. He shrugged and replied, "I never thought of it, but I guess I have to now, huh. We can move if you want."

John frowned and swirled his beer around in the bottle. "We lead a dangerous life, Randy. Besides the maniacal WWE fans, we have to wonder about other people and if they'll ever find us. We shouldn't stay in a place this open. We have other people to think of. Sometimes I think we worry too much about the four of us and forget that over the years we've built other things we care about."

Randy frowned. "Where is this coming from? Are you drunk?" He lit another cigarette that was quickly snatched away by John. "You've had enough,"

Randy sighed and asked, "I know what you're thinking. I have my days like this, too. I worry about the safety of what we do and those I love, but then I remember that the reason I do what I do is for the safety of my loved ones." He took a deep breath. "If someone ever found out what we did and wanted to retaliate, well then let them try. Who could get to us when we're so powerful together, Johnny?"

"What if they want to retaliate using Alanna, Randy?"

Randy frowned and shook his head. "It'll never happen. We're too good. No one will ever suspect us of doing these things. We are not gonna stop what we do because of fear, John. We are safe and no one will ever hurt any of us."

John drank the last gulp of his beer and nodded. He knew Randy was right. The man had a way of making everything seem alright and convincing anyone of anything. It was a gift as much as a curse. John sometimes wondered if their life of crime hadn't started because of Randy's insistence. Four bad days two years ago had led to this…

* * *

**_Day One_**

"Parole has been granted. On this day John Cena, Sr. will be removed from custody and …"

John felt the muscles on his face drop. He heard nothing. He stared at the man who could biologically be called his father; the man who tortured him for 16 years before he ran away. This was the man who refused to stop even after driving his own son away. He stood in the back of the courtroom watching as a police officer removed his handcuffs.

"John, snap out of it. Let's get the hell out of here."

John looked back towards his father and then at Ted. He nodded and they quickly walked out of the courthouse.

"I can't believe this! How the hell does this happen, Ted? The man tortured me for 16 years and he was put in jail only 2 years ago for raping a 12 year old paralyzed boy! What the hell?"

Ted shrugged. "The system sucks, Johnny. I'm sorry this is happening to you."

John laughed. "You remember his defense right? He swore on the Holy Bible that he and this child were lovers involved in a relationship and when the cops found them on that hilltop having sex the kid freaked and cried rape. Why would God let something like this happen?"

They stopped talking when they reached Ted's car and got inside. Ted sat in the driver's seat and stared at John, who had fallen silent.

"John, you want to go get something to eat?"

John shook his head. "No, I want to put a hit out on my own father."

Ted laughed. "I wish I could do that all the time to my dad. My mom killed herself because of that bastard. It wouldn't surprise me if he pushed her down those stairs. He's off living the happy life with some new whore with no remorse whatsoever because of her death and what he did to me."

John looked at Ted sadly. "At least your mom tried to help you. Mine was just there to help my dad hurt me. She never stood up for me or showed me love. She's still with him. Did you see her clutching his arm like he's some sort of prize she doesn't want to lose? It makes me sick!"

Ted nodded and they drove away both lost in their thoughts.

**_Day Two_**

"Am I going to die?"

Randy rolled his eyes in Cody's direction. "Don't be such a drama queen. God wouldn't kill you. Then who would annoy me?"

Cody stared at him. "Don't be such a wise ass. I could have some kind of disease. You know that prick lied to me. Why do I always get the assholes?"

Cody looked out the window and remembered the love he felt for his real boyfriend. After years of denying his true feelings, he finally admitted to himself and his loved ones that he was gay. He longed for something like John and Randy were building. After months of apprehension, he decided to go on his first date with a man and instantly fell in love with Peter. He was everything Cody wanted and swore to him that he loved him more than anything. After a wonderful 3 months together, he decided to go further and Peter encouraged it, proclaiming he was safe.

Randy's voice bought him back to reality. He stretched his hand over to Cody and squeezed his tightly. "Cody, you're gonna be fine, kiddo. I'm sorry this guy lied to you but …"

Dr. Adams entered the hospital room and both men fell silent. "I have your results, Cody. Would you like your friend here while I tell you?

Cody nodded and the doctor continued.

"I'm sorry to tell you, Cody, but you tested HIV positive."

Cody's eyes opened in shock and he felt his heart begin to race. "What?"

"I'm sorry, but please, don't despair. This is not a death sentence. People can live with HIV for years with all the new medication on the market. We'll start you on something right away."

Cody turned to look at Randy, who had the same look of shock and fear in his eyes.

**_Day Three_**

Ted walked into his house and yawned loudly. The past couple of days had taken their toll on him and his friends. He had spent the night in Cody's house with his friends; all three of them listening to Cody cry himself to sleep. All three of them had the same feeling of helplessness. There was no way they could help Cody rid himself of this disease and they had no idea how they would sit around and watch him die from it.

Ted threw his keys on the hall table and pressed the play button on his answering machine. The sound of his father's voice filled the quiet home.

"Hey kid, it's your old man. Listen I got myself into a little jam and I'm gonna be needing a little withdrawal from the bank of Teddy! I bet on a couple of games that were sure bets, but some idiot screwed up and now I'm in the hole for 50 grand. It's nothing to you, though, so drop it off for me tonight. Oh and call the damn cemetery and tell them to stop calling me about your mother's grave and perpetual care. I am not paying a damn thing for a lump of dirt with a rock on top. Even dead she's a pain in my ass."

The message stopped and Ted stood in stunned disbelief. His father was never going to stop unless he fought harder. With set determination, he picked up the phone and marked the familiar number.

"Hello,"

Ted took a deep breath. "Dad, it's me, Ted. I just got your message."

"Well, that's great kid, but I didn't want you to call. I wanted you to bring me the money. People are looking for your old man, kid. They want to hurt me bad."

"Well, that's not my problem, Dad. It's yours. I'm not planning on taking you any more money. Every time you get into a jam I help you out even though you don't deserve it. Not anymore. It's over. I earned my money the right way. Maybe you should try to do the same." Ted felt his heart race with every word coming out of his mouth.

"Don't try to pull this now, kid. You bring me that money and bring it now or else."

His father's voice growled and Ted felt himself actually trembled. "Are you threatening me?"

"Let's just say that if I don't get that money you might just meet with an unfortunate accident like your mother did. You get what I'm saying? I took care of her so what makes you think I won't take care of you?"

Ted slammed the phone back into its holder and in a rage pulled the whole thing out of the wall socket and slammed it against a wall. His father had to be stopped.

**_Day Four_**

Randy opened his eyes and groaned loudly. It was his first full night sleep since the week from hell had begun. He rolled over and looked at the crib beside his bed and was relieved to see Alanna still asleep. Sam had volunteered to change their schedule so he could spend time alone, but Randy would never dream of giving up the days he sees his child. He quickly took a shower and dressed for the day before heading to the kitchen to prepare Alanna's breakfast. His front doorbell rang and he quickly ran to answer it expecting one of his friends.

"What's up, bro?"

Randy eyes widened in shock when he saw his brother standing before him. Memories he had tried to suppress for years came flooding back to him. "What are you doing here?"

Nate smiled and pointed to a car on the street. "I wanted you to meet your nephew. Me and my girl just had a baby 2 years ago and I felt he needed to meet Uncle Randy and his cousin."

Randy looked at the car in disbelief. "You left a 2 year old in a car alone?"

Nate shrugged and turned away. "He's fine. I'll go get him."

Randy desperately wanted to slam the door and lock it tight. He wanted to run up to his room, grab his daughter and hide in a closet until this demon from his past left. He didn't want to see him or meet anyone.

Randy's thoughts were interrupted by a cry from up the stairs. He ran up to Alanna's room and found her wide awake in her crib. He stretched out her arms when she saw Randy and was quickly picked up.

"Hey baby, what's the matter? You hungry? Let's go get your bottle, OK."

When Randy returned downstairs he saw Nate and a small boy sitting on the sofa. "Hey, I thought you ran away! Is this your little girl? Looks just like you, Ran. Here is mine. His name is Mark."

Randy smiled and looked the child over. "Hi."

Mark immediately ran behind his father.

"I'm gonna go feed Al. Is he hungry?"

Nate shrugged. "Sure, I guess he could eat."

Randy frowned and they all walked into the kitchen. Nate pulled out a cigarette and sat on a stool as Randy prepared Alanna's bottle and a meal for Mark.

"So, I hear you're gay now."

Randy looked up and stared at Nate's smug face. "What?"

"It's true, right? I mean, it's why your wife left you."

Randy cleared his throat and nodded. "Um, yeah, I'm gay. We decide to split up but we're still good friends."

"Well, then damn you're lucky. If my bitch tells me she's a lez there isn't any way she's ever seeing my kid again." Nate pulled on his cigarette and winked. "You know, she doesn't want me around him. She actually called the cops on me a bunch of times. Says I'm a bad father and influence!"

Randy raised an eyebrow, "Really, get out of town!"

Nate laughed. "Same old smart ass mouth! Yeah, I took off with my boy after this last time and I'm never going back. I figure I could crash here for awhile then hit Mexico or something. No one would ever find me."

"Wait a minute, Nate. You stole this child from his mother?" asked Randy in disbelief.

"He's my kid! I didn't steal him. The bitch wanted to keep him from me."

Randy shook his head. "You have to go home. You can't stay here with this child. Every cop in St. Louis will be searching for you and by now they will have figured out you have a brother in town, too."

"Relax, Randy." Nate stood and put and arm around Randy and squeezed his shoulder. Randy immediately tensed up. "No one will find me. I'll just hide with you and it can be like the old days. Our kids will grow up together like we did." Nate lowered his voice suggestively. "Remember all the fun we had growing up, Randy? Remember all the games we played?"

Randy pulled away. "Stop it. I'm not a kid anymore and I'm not scared of you. You can get the hell out right now, but you're leaving in cuffs."

Randy grabbed the phone of the countertop and started to dial 911. Without warning he felt his head being pushed into the wall.

"Listen to me, you little brat. You are and will forever be mine to do with whatever I please. I can still have you whenever I want and now that you're a fag, I'm sure you'll enjoy it even more than when we were kids." Nate roughly pressed himself into Randy's back. "How's about it, Randy? Want me to bend you over and take you right now?"

Randy felt himself giving up. As he felt Nate's fingers on his waist, he snapped. His eyes searched the area and he reached out for the first object he found. He swung the large black skillet awkwardly into the side of Nate's head. Nate let him go and stumbled back. Randy straightened and swung again this time managing to knock Nate out cold. He took a deep breath and looked at the kids who were both oblivious to what was happening. Reaching for the phone he began to dial.

Minutes later as a paramedic bandaged the gash on the side of his face, Nate looked up. He had managed to regain consciousness but was already handcuffed and being let out.

"We'll make sure this child is returned to his mother. She is already on her way. Your brother will be transferred to a holding cell."

Randy looked up and nodded at the police officer speaking to him. Everyone packed up and started to move out the door and Randy followed with his daughter in his arms.

"You asshole! I can't believe you would do this to me! I'm gonna get you back, Randy! You can count on it!" Nate was jerked forward by an officer but he continued his ranting. "You think I'm gonna be in jail forever? I'll be out in months and I won't forget your address, Randy, or that kid of yours! You think what I did to you was bad! Wait till I get my hands on your kid!"

Randy felt his heart rate quicken as he listened to Nate's words. He knew this man kept his promises.

* * *

"Hey, I've been talking for like the past 10 minutes and I just now noticed you aren't paying attention. What's wrong?"

John was snatched out of his thoughts by the feel of Randy's hand jerking his arm.

"Sorry, baby. I was just remembering that week. Imagine if those things would have never happened to us."

Randy nodded. "I do, but I'm not gonna dwell on it for too long. Fate put those things into our life, so it was meant to turn us into what we are. No one ever took care of us, so we're doing it ourselves. No one can blame us for anything."

John sighed deeply and whispered, "Can't they?"


	3. Chapter 2

Cody walked out of his doctor's office and into the garage where his car stood waiting. He hated the frequent doctor's visits he had to endure to monitor his disease. It always exhausted him. He threw the papers of his latest blood tests onto the passenger seat and started the engine. As he shifted gears his phone rang loudly in the silence of the car and the early morning. With a sigh, he answered.

"Yes, Randy, I'm out of the doctor and on my way home. I'm fine." Cody said without bothering to look at the caller id on the panel.

"Good. Now come straight home. I'm making breakfast."

Cody smiled and nodded before mumbling a quick "OK", into the phone. He was about to press the gas pedal when he noticed a young man jogging towards his car.

"Wait, Mr. Runnels! Wait!"

Cody braked and pulled down a window. "Yes,"

"I wanted to give you something. You left so quickly! I'm glad I caught you." The guy laughed.

Cody noticed his uniform and saw he was a nurse. "Is everything OK? Did I forget something?"

"No, no, everything is fine. My name is Will and I run a support group for males under 30 who are HIV positive. I wanted to give you a flyer and invite you to join us."

Cody took the small piece of paper from his hand and smiled apologetically. "Thanks a lot, Will, but I don't think so. I have a support group at home. My family and friends are amazing and I don't think your group can out-support them."

Will shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so, but another thing our group does besides support each other is help each other deal with reality. Do they do that or do they just constantly tell you that everything will be fine?"

Cody frowned, "Excuse me?"

Will held up his hands. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to criticize your loved ones, but I have seen it a hundred times. Friends and families are a great support system but they don't always allow you to really discuss what's in your heart. Whenever it's brought up they rush to console and tell you that it will be all right. Sometimes someone needs to vent. They also need to know the truth. This is a deadly disease that has no cure, as of yet. Medication gives us hope of staying around long enough for a cure, but death is still a possibility sometime soon."

Cody stared at him in disbelief and shook his head. "I gotta go." He put his hand on the steering wheel and tensed when Will's hand reached in to grab it.

"I don't mean to sound crazy. It's my job to help my patients face reality no matter how harsh I may sound. Please think about coming."

Will moved away with a smile and Cody nodded. He pressed the gas pedal and flew out of the parking lot.

Within minutes Cody pulled up to Randy and John's house. In the driveway he saw Ted's car and he knew that meant everyone was inside waiting for him. He took the paperwork from the seat beside him and walked into the house. The chatter in the house was loud and the hum of the television was going strong. He threw his keys on the hall table and walked into the large living area.

"Hey, baby girl!" Cody walked over to Randy's daughter and enveloped her into a tight hug.

"Hi, Uncle Cody! Look, Daddy made me bunny pancakes."

Cody smiled and nodded. He left Alanna with her food staring at the television and prepared himself for the barrage of questions that awaited him in the kitchen.

"Hello, people,"

Randy turned from the stove and opened his mouth as John and Ted looked up from the morning paper and moved towards him simultaneously.

"Hey, everyone back off! You look like you're all gonna kill me!" Cody laughed and sat on a stool around the kitchen island.

He tossed the paperwork on the countertop and pointed to it. "So, in that report there are really big words. Those big words say my T-cell count is great and so is my CD4 count. I'm doing great, but please, feel free to read it and have someone interpret it for you."

Randy snatched the paperwork before John could and frowned as he read. "I don't understand this crap."

John took the paper from his hand and skimmed it. "Maybe if you would let the intelligent one read it…"

Randy smirked. "Then what does it mean, genius?"

John shrugged and placed it back down. "It means we're gonna have to believe what Cody says because none of us can read this crap."

Ted reached out and took the papers. He frowned and read through each quickly. "Cody, your CD4 count is greater than 200! That's great."

Cody nodded. "I've never gone down! That means I'm good!"

Ted hugged Cody and set the papers down. Randy and John stared at him in surprise.

"What? You didn't think I knew that did you? Well, that's what you get for making all those blond jokes, losers."

Randy laughed and took a smaller paper from the pile. "Cody, what's this? You're going to a support group? You don't need that. We're here."

He passed the paper to John, who frowned as he read it.

Cody smiled as he served himself breakfast. "No, I wasn't planning on going. Some nurse gave it to me. He went on about how friends and family just lie to us but the group will help us face reality about our imminent death, blah, blah, blah."

"What an asshole! You aren't going to die! You're going to be fine!" John said appalled.

Cody laughed and said, "That's exactly what he said. He said you guys don't let me vent or face the truth."

Everyone began to talk at once and Cody laughed loudly. It amazed him to see how upset everyone got over the threat of someone mentioning his mortality to him. He took his plate with pancakes and walked out into the patio, his mind on Will. He knew Will was right. He loved his family and friends dearly and nothing would ever replace them, but he needed more. They didn't let him speak about his fears and anxieties. They refused to even talk about the possibility that one day he might take a turn for the worse and die. He knew it could happen! Sometimes he wanted to scream and punch the walls! He wanted to kill people! How could this happen to him? He was a good person. Never hurt anyone. Never did any wrong. Yet he had been hurt 3 years ago; been hurt by a man who supposedly loved him. The man who made him feel loved and who swore he would never hurt him. No, he had never hurt him; he had only given him a death sentence.

He had never gotten over that until John Marshall came into his life. They had met at a charity auction for AIDS research. John seemed perfect. He accepted Cody for who he was and was willing to stand beside him during his treatment. He accepted the fact that Cody was still unsure about moving things further. Then one day, it all snapped. He was hurt again and it was never to be discussed. The matter was resolved. The boys took care of it. So we never have to mention it again. Pretend it never happened and it will eventually be erased from memory, right? Cody didn't think so.

Cody sighed and bit into his food. He might have to pay Will's group a visit. The question was how would his friends react about it? All the answers to their problems were to be found in the group and only within the group. How would his friends feel about the fact that he needed assistance from the outside of the family?

* * *

"So, kiddo, are you ready to hit the town? We got a lot of plans today. The gym, then the supermarket, then lunch…"

Alanna looked at her father with a look of boredom. "That's boring."

Randy grabbed his daughter's jacket and looked down at her. "It's not boring, Al. You like the kiddie gym and you love to shop with me because you manage to get tons of crap out of me."

Alanna giggled and shrugged. "I wanted to go to the park and then to the mouse house."

Randy sighed as he knew his plans for the day were ruined. Chuck E. Cheese was not a Randy Orton favorite. "Fine, let's go."

He walked out of his house and buckled his daughter into the car. His mind wandered as he drove to the park a mile away from his house. He was thrilled everything turned out OK with Cody. Something still gnawed at him, though. Could it be the support group flyer; or Cody's reaction to it? Despite his laugh, Cody had quickly turned away and left during the discussion.

"Daddy! We're here!"

Randy quickly braked and looked back. "Oh, I didn't see it."

He laughed and pulled into a free spot. Alanna quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and ran out.

"Al, I'm gonna sit and make a few calls. Stay where I could see you, understood?"

Alanna waved him off and climbed onto a slide. Randy sat on the closest bench and pulled out his phone. He pressed the number one and listened, his eyes following his daughter's every move.

"Yes, my love,"

"I didn't think you would answer but since you did, should I call this weird Will guy who's trying to brainwash Cody or should I just whack him right now?"

"Are you insane? Since when do you say whack? Randy, where the hell are you?"

Randy smiled and waved at Alanna before answering. "I'm in the park with Al. She refused my plan for the day."

John laughed. "I told you so. No three-year-old wants to go work out or shopping for anything but toys." He sighed on the other end of the phone. "Randy, forget about that guy, OK. Cody's not going to go anywhere. That guy was just trying to fill his membership quota or something."

"I'm just worried, you know. Cody tends to see the goodness in everyone and then he gets screwed in the end. This guy already sounds like a freak. He told Cody all we do is lie to him!"

"No he didn't. He just said we don't let him worry about his condition. Of course a stranger would say that. He probably has no idea what it's like to have someone so close to him have HIV."

Randy sighed and picked at his nail. "I still have a bad feeling. This guy bothers me."

"Everyone bothers you, babe," replied John with a laugh.

Randy sighed and looked up. His eyes automatically searched for Alanna and saw no one. "Al…"

Randy stood up and scanned the children in the park. He saw a number of girls gathered in front of the jungle gym and ran to see if Alanna was among them. She wasn't.

"Alanna! Where are you?"

"Ran, what's wrong?"

Randy stopped when he heard John's voice. He had forgotten John was still on the line. "I can't find Al. She was right in front of me and now she's gone. Oh my God, John,"

Randy ran back to the bench he had sat on and then to the other end of the park.

"Randy, calm down, baby. Call out for her."

Randy stopped running long enough to scan the park with his eyes again and respond.

"I did call out for her! This park is too small for her to be hiding, John! Alanna doesn't do this. She doesn't run off."

Randy bent his head and tried to slow his breathing.

"Baby, calm down. I'm on my way. We need to call the cops."

Randy felt his chest tighten. "I can't breathe. Oh my God…" He heard John say something in his ear, but they had suddenly began to ring. The phone dropped from his hand.

"Gotcha Daddy!"

Randy felt a thud on his back and he swung around to see Alanna laughing in Ted's arms.

"Oh my God!" He grabbed Alanna and hugged her tightly while trying to return his heart rate back to normal.

"Ted, are you crazy? This was a joke?"

Ted smiled and shrugged. "It was the kid's idea."

Alanna giggled and nodded. "It was funny, Daddy."

Randy set her down and shook his head. "No, it wasn't funny. It was very scary. No more jokes, Alanna."

Alanna nodded before running off to the swings. Randy picked up his phone from the ground and placed it on the bench beside him before turning to Ted with a glare.

"Randy, you OK? Your tan is gone."

"How could you let her do that, Ted? I almost had a heart attack!"

Ted sat down on the bench and shrugged. "I thought you would laugh it off. Now I know you're so delicate, I won't do it again."

He looked at Alanna then back at Randy. "Besides the obvious fact Al is your daughter, why are you so skittish all of the sudden? Did something happen to make you think she needs extra protection?"

Randy shrugged. "I was talking to John about everything last night. He mentioned that if someone wanted to hurt us they could use Alanna to do so. I guess it has me more on edge."

Ted nodded and opened his mouth to respond when a car screeched to a halt in front of them. The driver's side door opened and a hysterical looking John ran out.

"Where is she? Randy? Did you find her?"

Randy quickly stood up and pointed to the swing set. "Relax. She's right there. It was all a stupid joke."

John sighed and collapsed on the bench. He stared at Ted with an accusing look. "Ted, this was all your fault, right?"

Ted looked down and mumbled, "We've already acknowledged that, John. Let's move on."

Randy looked at John in the face and laughed. It was full of disbelief and anger. "I hate you so much right now."

John rubbed the back of Randy's neck affectionately and said, "Teddy was just playing, baby. Don't be mad at him."

Randy slid away from him and loudly said, "I mean you, John! Not Ted."

John's eyes widened in surprise. "Me? Why the hell are you pissed at me?"

"You put all these damn ideas in my head! 'Randy, what if someone wants to get back at us by using Alanna'." Randy rolled his eyes as he mimicked John's voiced concerns from the night before. He shook his head angrily. "Now, whenever Al is out of my sight I'm gonna think something is wrong! I used to be normal! Thank you so much for making me paranoid!"

John stared at Randy in shock and Ted quickly stood up. "I'm gonna go to the swings with Al."

Minutes full of silence passed. John continued to stare at Randy intently, who was steadfastly avoiding his gaze.

"Randy," John began softly. "I know you just had a huge shock and that's the real reason for all this animosity towards me." He calmly reached over for Randy's hand and was relieved when it wasn't pulled away. "I would never want to make you worry unnecessarily, but you have to agree with me that what we do for a living puts all of our loved ones in danger." He smiled sarcastically. "Both our jobs do."

John rubbed his thumb on Randy's hand. "Baby, I love Alanna like she was my own. You know, like I know, that we need to watch her because she would be the one that gets picked if anyone wants to harm us. We always need to be extra careful."

"I know, John. Don't lecture me on how to take care of my daughter." Randy pulled his hand away. "My daughter, John. Mine."

John shook his head. "I know she's yours, Randy. Thanks for being such an asshole about it." He stood up and looked at Randy. "Now that I know that everything is fine I'm going back to work. I walked out on an interview."

Randy shrugged and continued to look off into the distance.

John turned and walked over to Alanna, who jumped into his arms. They hugged tightly before John put her down besides Ted and walked back to his car without another glance at Randy.

* * *

Snaps, crackles and pops were the only noise in the house. It was driving Randy crazy. After the incident in the park he came straight home despite Alanna's insistence they go to Chuck E. Cheese. He got her to agree by bribing her with a quick trip to Toys R Us. When they returned home, John had not been there. Randy had thrown himself into cooking John's favorite meal while Alanna played in the kitchen with her new toys. There was no way she was leaving his sight after what happened in the park. By the time 6:00pm rolled around, he and Alanna sat down for dinner with still, no sight of John. His and Alanna's footsteps echoed through the house until he thought he would go crazy. He had to call him.

Hours later and with Alanna sound asleep, as he wrapped the leftovers, Randy sighed deeply. He had never realized how empty the house was without John.

"OK, kitchen is all clean."

Randy turned and smiled. "Thanks for cleaning up, Codes."

Yeah, he had called Cody.

Cody plopped on the sofa. "Sure, no problem. The one who cooks shouldn't be the one who cleans, too." He yawned loudly and rubbed his stomach. "That was some good food, Ran. I must have gained 10 pounds!"

Randy smiled. He sat on the couch besides Cody. "I'm glad you ate so well, Cody. I hate it when you lose weight."

Cody nodded and looked down. He didn't see any weight loss but he knew any difference on his body was immediately noticeable because of his tall frame. His friends watched his body like a hawk. He didn't mean that in a good way.

"Randy, I need to tell you something, but I don't want you to freak. If you stay calm I know the other guys will, too."

Randy frowned but nodded.

Cody took a deep breath. "I'm thinking of going to that support group from the flyer."

Randy opened his mouth to respond, but Cody quickly held up his hand.

"No, listen, Randy. I know you guys are there for me always and that I can talk to you. I also know I am blessed to have a family at home who is also there for me. That's not gonna change ever. I need to talk to someone else, though; someone who understands exactly what I'm going through. You guys can't. Only someone with my disease can. Please understand and don't fight me on this."

Randy sighed and said, "I'll never understand that some stranger can help you better than us, Cody, but I will respect your decision. If you want to go, just go. The guys and I understand." He smiled. "Well, we'll try to understand."

Cody smiled happily and stood up. "You're the best, Ran! OK, I'm gonna go home and fall into a stuffed-my-face coma."

He turned and walked down the hallway and opened the front door. "Randy, you can't off him. Understood?"

Randy laughed loudly behind him. "I can't make any promises yet."

The two friends embraced and said their goodbyes. Randy stood in the doorway of the house and watched Cody's car pull away. He rubbed his hands over his arms in an effort to warm himself from the cold night air. As he was about to close the door, John's car pulled into the driveway. Randy immediately straightened up. John stepped out of the car and walked into the home, his arm brushing Randy's. Randy turned as John walked to the hall table and dropped his keys on its surface.

He cleared his throat. "Hey. I made dinner. I left you a plate on the counter."

John nodded towards Randy. "Thanks. Is Al asleep?"

Randy nodded.

"I'm gonna go kiss her good night and hit the bed. I'm not hungry." John turned and Randy felt his heart begin to race.

"But I made your favorites." He saw no response so he quickly added, "Besides I need to talk to you about Cody."

John stopped moving towards the stairs and asked, "What about him?"

Randy took a step forward and crossed his arms over his chest. The tension was killing him. "Uh, he had dinner here with me and Al and afterwards he told me he still wanted to go to that counseling group. He said we can't possibly understand his disease like other infected men can."

John nodded and shrugged simultaneously. "He's right. We can't. I understand him and agree."

He climbed up the stairs and once on top he heard Randy say, "John, please."

The emotion in Randy's voice immediately caused John's eyes to water. He stopped in his tracks but was still too angry to turn around.

"What?"

Randy's voice made him sound like a lost child. "Please eat your food."

John lowered his head and continued walking until he disappeared from Randy's eye line, both unaware of the tears that fell from their eyes.

An hour after John went up the stairs, Randy broke down. He had sat in a chair in the living room going over the incident in the park and thinking of the many ways he should have handled the situation. He knew he was wrong. John loved Alanna and was only concerned with protecting her. John should be allowed to speak any fear or worry he had to his partner, shouldn't he? That's what Randy was so why was he putting off apologizing to John? How could he let a stupid argument threaten his relationship with the love of his life? He wouldn't.

Randy ran up the stairs and walked into the bedroom he and John shared. The room was dimly lit by two candles on the nightstand. John could never sleep in a room that was pitch black. Randy kicked off his shoes and crawled into the bed, where John lay quietly awake. Randy pressed his body as close to John's as he could and wrapped an arm around John's waist.

"Baby, I'm sorry." He whispered close to John's ear. There was no response.

"John, I know I'm an ass. I know I'm incredibly difficult to deal with. You're a saint to do it. I talk without thinking; I'm stubborn and think I'm always right. I'm an obnoxious now-it-all and I hurt the ones I love. This time I really fucked up, though. I hurt you and I love no one more than you."

John inhaled deeply beneath Randy's arm but said nothing.

"John, I am so blessed to have you in my life. My daughter is so blessed to have you. You are a dad to Al. No one could love her more."

Randy moved his head to John's shoulder.

"Baby, please, talk to me. You can't be mad at me. I cannot have you mad at me. I can't. I'll die without you, John, I really will."

His throat choked up and tears began to fall from his eyes, landing on the bare skin of John's shoulder.

John felt the wetness on his shoulder and could no longer bare it. He turned around softly and pulled Randy close to him. He wiped the tears from Randy's eyes and stared into his eyes.

"Never fight with me again. Especially about something so stupid. Got it?"

Randy smiled and nodded. He pulled John's head in for a deep kiss. Randy lost himself in the kiss and feeling of John beside him and peacefully fell asleep on John's chest to the sound of his heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 3

Randy awoke to the smell of cooking bacon. No, burning bacon. He smiled instantly when he saw the bed was empty beside him. That explained the smell. John was known for many things but cooking was not one of them. Randy rose and walked into the bathroom to prepare for the day.

About 20 minutes later, he walked downstairs and saw John standing in front of the kitchen counter furiously scrubbing grease off a burnt skillet.

Randy smiled and quietly walked up behind John, putting his hands around John's waist and placing a kiss on his neck.

"Baby, what are you doing to my good skillet?"

John let the skillet and sponge drop into the sink and leaned back into Randy's arms. "Just tell me where to buy you a new one, because this one is done for."

Randy smiled and hugged John tightly, his lips never leaving John's neck. "What on Earth made you want to cook?"

John grabbed a hand towel from the counter. He frowned while drying his hands and mumbled. "I can cook. Sometimes."

Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Alanna was hungry, you were asleep and we wanted bacon. Therefore, I had no choice but to do this." John sheepishly pointed toward the mess in the kitchen.

Randy nodded. "Where is Al?"

"I called Ted and Cody so they could take her to breakfast. I couldn't stand for her to inhale any more smoke."

Randy smiled. "You're too much, baby. I love you." He hugged John tightly, while inhaling his scent deeply.

"Not that I don't love your hugs, but you're kinda squeezing the life out of me, love." John laughed softly, turned in Randy's arms and kissed his forehead. "Are you OK?"

Randy nodded and moved to sit up on the counter. He let his legs dangle over the edge while looking down. "I'm OK. I just get freaked out when we argue. The next day I just wanna hold you and squeeze you."

John smiled and moved between Randy's legs. "Not a problem. Just don't kill me."

Randy pulled him in closer and their lips met in a deep kiss. He leaned forward on the counter until his legs were wrapped around John's waist and their groins were pressed together. John arched into the kiss and their middles rubbed momentarily. Randy moaned softly into John's mouth. John smiled with satisfaction and ground his crotch against Randy a second time. Randy pulled himself tighter against the friction and growled in his throat.

"John, you're driving me crazy."

John continued rubbing his crotch against Randy's. "Good, I like you crazy."

Randy smiled before another groan rose out of his throat. He threw his head back and John took the opportunity to kiss and nibble on Randy's neck. Randy closed his eyes as his body trembled from the sensations John was making him feel.

"God, John."

John gave him one last bite and pulled away.

Randy's eyes popped open. "What are you doing? You can't stop!"

John moved back and smiled. "I should just leave you hanging for all the hell you put me through yesterday." He reached for Randy's hand. "I won't, though. Let's go upstairs."

Randy eagerly smiled and jumped off the counter, the bulge in his pants making his desire obvious. The two men bolted up the stairs and into their bedroom. As soon as the bed came into view, Randy pushed John onto it and then positioned himself on top. He pressed his lips onto John's and they kissed gently. The kiss soon got more heated and their tongues searched, unable to get enough of each other.

Randy whimpered as John's hands wandered down his back to his ass and then pulled him close so that he could feel John's arousal pressed insistently against his own.

"John," he moaned softly, unable to stop from rubbing his groin against his lover's.

John groaned and captured Randy's lips in a soul searing kiss.

"Too many clothes, I want to see you," Randy rumbled in his throat.

John groaned and sat up, "I want to see you too," he replied.

They got up off the bed and slowly stripped, each watching the other intently. Randy stared as John's body was revealed to his eyes. Unknowingly he licked his lips as John's erection appeared from his boxers.

"God," whispered Randy. "You're so beautiful."

John smiled and pulled Randy in for a hug. "I love you," the older man said seriously.

Randy blinked back a couple of sudden tears and his mouth opened and closed in an effort to reply. Unable to find the words, he wrapped his arms around John's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss, trying to convey his feelings without the need for clumsy words.

John covered Randy's body, settling over him. He propped himself on his elbows dipping his head to steal soft kisses as he and Randy began to rock, their erections pressing together. Sweat and pre-cum eased their movements as they shared more and more passionate kisses.

Randy was in heaven, the taste of John's mouth and skin, the feel of skin, the intoxicating scent of arousal; he wanted more, needed more.

John lowered himself down Randy's body. He tasted every inch of skin, pausing to suckle perfect, pink nipples into diamond-hard points and to dip into Randy's navel. He breathed in deeply, nuzzling Randy's sac, before licking the length of his shaft.

"Oh my God, John," Randy cried. Hands and mouth, fingers and tongue, John kept taking Randy to the brink of orgasm and stopping and then he would start all over again.

By the fourth time, Randy was incoherent and writhing with need. "John, you're such an asshole."

John smile and began to murmur hotly into Randy's ear while rolling his lover's heavy sac and fingering the sweat-slick perineum.

"You know you deserve a little torture, gorgeous. Don't worry, though. I'm gonna make you mine, baby, gonna make you feel so good."

"John," Randy wailed as John once more engulfed his erection, gently sucking and licking. He instinctively felt Randy's orgasm coming and he relaxed his throat, taking Randy's full length as the younger man jerked under him with a sweet cry of completion. John swallowed repeatedly and then with one last lick, he released Randy and crawled back up his body to kiss him gently.

Randy could taste himself in John's mouth and moaned with need. "I want you in me, baby." He spread his legs, so that John sank down in between them.

Slicking up his fingers, John carefully probed and stretched Randy, the younger man, pushing down on his fingers. He was tight, but John knew where to find his sensitive spot. Soon Randy was panting; his shaft already half hard again. Finally John coated his rock-hard erection with the lube and began to push into his lover. White heat surrounded John's aching arousal, the tightness almost crushing in its intensity.

Finally he was fully inside and he panted softly trying not to come too soon and to allow Randy to adjust. Randy was fully hard again, his length pressing into John's belly. He started to move his hips and John took the hint, starting to thrust with slow, shallow movements.

"Please baby, faster" Randy whispered.

John sped up, pulling out almost completely before plunging back in, rubbing his stomach against the sensitive underside of Randy's trapped flesh.

Randy was moaning continually, his hands gripping tightly to John's shoulders with bruising strength. His movements became erratic, as the intensity of the experience overwhelmed him.

As Randy's muscles began to contract around him, John bucked, thrusting harder and faster. With a roar he exploded, pumping his seed deep inside his lover. His lips and teeth fastening on the fragile flesh of Randy's shoulder leaving a mark to show his possession.

Randy cried out again, the bite the final catalyst and he shuddered against John as he coated their stomachs from his second orgasm.

John collapsed on top of him, both men panting for breath. As soon as he could move, he pulled gently out of Randy, rolled to the side, pulling the younger man with him into a tight hug.

"I love you, John," whispered Randy, certain he never wanted to be in another's arms.

* * *

Cody pulled off his sunglasses and peered into the room nervously. Ted held onto Alanna's hand with one hand and patted his friends back with the other.

"Remind me why I'm doing this again."

Ted smiled and led Cody to a corner. "Well, you told me it's because you wanted to meet other young men who had your disease because you feel they can understand you a bit better than we can."

Ted shrugged. "I don't agree but I offered to bring you because I'm your friend."

Cody nodded. "I'm really nervous now. What if these people recognize me? What do I say? What do I do?"

Ted shook his head. "Cody, we can walk out of here right now if you don't want to go. You don't have to do this."

Cody took a step forward and looked into the room again. He saw a group of five men chatting over coffee and he made out Will in the far corner going over some paperwork.

"No, I could do this." He took a deep breath. "Pick me up in an hour."

Ted nodded and waved to Cody as he headed out the door with Alanna. Cody stared at their retreating backs before swinging his blue eyes back into the room.

At that moment, Will looked up and caught Cody's eye. He smiled and walked over. "Mr. Runnels. I'm so happy you decided to join us."

Cody shook his head. "Please, just call me Cody."

Will nodded and moved over to the center of the room. "All right, let's begin everyone."

The other men in the room took seats, some glancing in Cody's direction.

Will sat in the middle of the circle formation the seats were in. "We have a new member joining us today. Cody, would you like to introduce yourself? If you would just like to listen, please don't worry."

Cody nervously shook his head. "Um, my name is Cody. Today is my first day here but I look forward to what I can learn here."

He smiled at Will, who nodded. "That's great, Cody."

He turned back to the other men. "Let's get started. I want us all to go through the routine so Cody can see how we begin our circle."

Will stood. "My name is Will and I'm 27 years old. I've been HIV positive for the last 5 years."

Cody's eyes widened slightly. He would have never thought Will was HIV positive. Then again, a lot of people probably said that about him. He lost himself in the stories of the men he was hearing until it became too much. He felt his eyes water and he looked down. The stories of the men in the group were hitting too close to home. He always felt what had happened to him was horrible but it amazed him to hear some of the other people's stories.

"Cody?"

Cody looked up and blinked the tears back quickly. Will was looking at him with a concerned look.

"What?"

"Cody, I asked if you wanted to share."

"Oh, sure." Cody cleared his throat. "My name is Cody and I'm 25 years old. I've been HIV positive for the last 3 years. I was with my boyfriend for some time and he never told me he had any disease."

He laughed and looked down quickly. "Turns out he did and here I am. Life sucks, right."

"We try not to feel that way. What happened to us sucks but our entire life doesn't have to." Will stood up and moved to the center of the circle.

"Does anyone have any questions or other stories to share today?"

A single hand was raised by a lanky man of no more than 30 yrs. old. He narrowed his eyes looked over at Cody. "I know who you are. Do the rest of the people care they work with a guy with AIDS? Are you out about it?"

Will moved over to him. "Pete, that seems too personal. Cody, you don't have to answer anything you don't want to."

Cody lifted his hand and shook his head. "No, it's fine. Yes, I do happen to work for a very well known company. I also know many of you know me from the work I do for them on TV. I don't hide anything about myself. My co-workers and fans know of my disease. I'm blessed, though, because I work with very good people who don't care one bit about it."

The guy who asked the question nodded. "Sorry, but on TV you guys look like you hate each other, so one just wonders."

Cody laughed. "That part is not real. It's very much a family."

Will smiled. "Well, it sounds great. Thank you, Cody, for being so open on your first day."

Cody nodded and smiled. This wasn't that bad.


	5. Chapter 4

Cody smiled as he walked out of the meeting room. He couldn't wait to get home and tell everyone how much he had enjoyed it. He didn't share much the first time but he knew in time he would open up. The fear of people recognizing him wasn't as strong anymore. They did and he had answered the question openly and honestly. He felt no shame in speaking about his disease. It was just the "how he became infected" conversation he hated.

As he walked out of the building into the bright sunshine, he saw Ted already parked waiting for him. Cody smiled as he saw Ted was playing patty-cake with Alanna. The smile on Ted's face was so genuine it stopped Cody in his tracks. He just stared at Ted and marveled at the fact he could call this man his best friend. Where else could he have found someone with such a pure heart?

"Cody,"

Cody was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice behind him. He spun around and found himself face to face with Will.

"Oh, hi,"

Will smiled. "You were in another world there for a minute. I just wanted to thank you again for coming. I have been trying to get this group up and running for some time now. There's so much I want to share with other men living with this disease and I feel like I'm finally getting an opportunity to do so."

Cody smiled and nodded. "I enjoyed it. I'll definitely be back and I'm actually excited to go home and tell my friends how much I liked coming here."

Will looked over at Ted, who had still not noticed them standing a few feet away. "You're very lucky. He seems very devoted to you."

Cody smiled and nodded. "I have the best friends you could ever meet. Maybe next time another one will bring me and you'll meet him, too."

Will smiled. "Well, friends are great. The little girl is beautiful. Is she his?"

"No, she's my other friend's daughter; Randy. She's a doll, right?"

As if on cue, Alanna turned her head and spotted Cody. "Uncle Cody! You're done with the doctor. Are you all better?"

Alanna ran to Cody and jumped in his arms.

"Yes, I am all better!" Cody laughed and placed a kiss on Alanna's head. "Hey, Al, this is my new friend, Will. Can you say hi?"

Alanna smiled shyly and whispered, "Hi," before burying her face in Cody's shoulder.

Will ruffled Alanna's hair while laughing. "Hello, Alanna. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Ted watched the interaction from further away. As he leaned on his car he couldn't but notice how Will watched Cody. Even during the brief interaction with Alanna, Will's eyes never left Cody's face. He understood Will's attraction to Cody. Most people _were_ instantly attracted to Cody. His looks were undeniable but once you caught a glimpse of Cody's warm smile and loving personality, he had you hooked for life. It always amazed him how Cody, who had not an ounce of conceit about him, could play such a jerk of a character on TV every week. It also amazed him how naïve Cody was. He couldn't tell when someone was interested in him at all.

"Hey guys. Cody, you about done?" Ted nodded his head over at Will.

"Will, this is Ted, my best friend."

Will smiled and the two men shook hands. "Nice to meet you," With a final look at Cody and another smile, Will said his goodbyes and walked back into the clinic.

"Ready to go home, princess?" Cody took Alanna's hand and she skipped towards the car.

"So, how was it?" asked Ted in a low voice.

Cody looked over with a smile. "Oh my God, Teddy, it was great. It got a little intense for a minute there. Some of the stories are hard to listen to but I did it."

Ted strapped Alanna in her car seat and looked over at Cody. "Did you share?"

Cody sat in the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt. "A little. Someone recognized me. I was honest."

Ted started the car and began to drive in the direction of Randy and John's house. Cody turned to look out at the moving scenery as Ted drove. He knew he would have to explain the whole session again once he got to Randy and John's, so he decided to save it for when they were all together.

"So, um, this Will. Seems to have a little crush on you there, Codes."

Cody spun around to meet Ted's eyes. "What? Are you crazy?"

Ted's eyes widened. "Cody, come on, you can't tell me you didn't notice him staring at you like a bowl of ice cream!" He laughed out loud and shook his head.

Cody felt his face burn with a blush and his temper rise. He hated how everyone teased him about everything, especially men. He was the first to admit he was clueless when it came to someone having romantic feelings toward him. He was also the first to admit he jumped heart first into relationships which might explain why he got burned so often. Despite all the burns, Cody couldn't change. His heart was permanently etched onto his sleeve and he loved the way he was.

"I didn't notice him staring at me. It doesn't matter, anyway."

He turned his face back towards the window and remained silent.

"Codes, are you mad at me?"

Cody turned to look back at Ted. He shook his head and gave him a small smile. "No, I'm just confused by you. If someone stares at me they automatically have a crush? How junior high is that?"

Ted laughed. "I don't know, Codes, he just really seemed into you."

Cody nodded and cocked his head to the side. "So what if he is? Is that even any of your concern?"

Ted braked angrily at a stop light and looked over at Cody in shock. "Excuse me? Of course it's my concern."

Cody's eyes went wide on his face, which had turned a red color. He laughed sarcastically and looked angry. It was a look that shocked Ted as he wasn't used to; at least not directed towards him.

"No, guess what, it's really not your concern. It becomes your concern when I ask for your opinion about it." He laughed sarcastically "It's always something with you guys."

Ted tightened his hands over the steering wheel as he drove into Randy and John's driveway. "Just drop it for now."

Cody opened the door and smirked. "Gladly." He slammed the door and walked the pathway up to the home.

Ted shook his head at Cody's mood and walked around the car to let Alanna out, happy to see she had slept through all of Cody's rant.

"We're home, princess. Let's go inside."

Alanna sleepily lifted her arms to Ted as he got her out of her car seat. He walked with her in his arms and entered the door, surprised Cody had already walked in the house without him. He followed the sounds of voices into the main sitting room where Cody had plopped himself into a recliner as John and Randy stared at him from the bigger sofa.

"Hey guys."

Randy looked over at the sound of Ted's voice and stood up. He took Alanna from Ted's arms and placed a kiss on her head as Ted sat opposite Cody, staring him down.

"Hey, my baby. Come on; let's get you down for a nap." As Randy walked up the stairs with a confused look, John smiled and blew a kiss at Alanna, who blew one back. Once out of sight, his smile dropped and he looked over at Cody.

"Alright, the tension is ridiculous between you two. What happened?"

Ted continued to stare and sighed. "I don't know so you better ask Cody there. He flipped out on me over one stupid remark!"

Cody jumped up from his seat and pointed at Ted. "It wasn't a stupid remark! You always have to tease me about something stupid! I don't know why you do it! It's like you purposely want to aggravate me or get my hopes down about something!"

Ted stood up and held his hands up. "Hold it. How dare you say that to me when my only concern has ever been to make you happy and keep you safe? Why would I want to ruin anything for you, Cody? What would I gain from doing that to you? It was a simple observation; a tease to get you to smile!"

John stood between the two men. "Wait a minute, just wait. What the hell are you guys talking about? What happened?"

Ted threw his hands up in exasperation. "That damn guy that runs the support group, Will, was checking Cody out. All I did was mention it, as a joke, and he flips out on me! I've never seen him react this way!"

John frowned and looked over at Cody. Cody felt enraged when he saw John's lip begin to twitch in the first stages of a smile. It infuriated him that no one saw this as a serious matter.

"Codes, come on, kiddo. That's not a reason to get mad at Teddy."

John reached over and went to put his arm around Cody, who jerked away immediately. "Do not tell me how to feel! I have every right to be pissed when you try to run my life. Even a simple look from someone turns into the Spanish Inquisition!"

Randy walked down the stairs with a frown and stood beside Cody. "What is all this screaming? Can we please tone it down for Alanna's sake?" He looked at John and asked, "What's going on?"

"Cody had a bad day."

Cody moved away from the 3 men and ran his hands through his hair. "No, actually, I had a great day! Ted just happened to ruin it with his ridiculous joke. It wasn't a surprise, though. He always has to stick his nose in my business. He must pick it up from you two!"

Randy frowned. "I resent that. I don't stick my nose in your business unless I think it's necessary."

"Well, who the hell made you guys the kings of knowing when it's necessary? I'm a grown man and with all I've been through, I know how to take care of myself."

Ted looked at Cody and scoffed. "If you know how to take care of yourself so well then why did we have to take care of your John Marshall issue a few weeks ago? What would have happened if we hadn't, as you put it, stuck our noses in your business then?"

Cody laughed. "Nothing would have happened because I am just as able to blow some asshole's brains out as Randy is. My question is why the hell you are so concerned when someone looks at me that you feel the need to immediately point it out."

He narrowed his eyes and took a step towards Ted.

"Could it possibly be because little Teddy has a crush himself?" Cody laughed loudly and shook his head in Ted's direction. "Of course! My God, why have I never seen it? You never date, you find faults with the guys I'm interested in, and you find reasons to be around me all the time; all under the guise of being the best friend! It's not that, though. It's because you have a little crush, isn't it?"

John and Randy both held their breath when they saw red creeping up Ted's face. They had long suspected of Ted's feelings for Cody but they figured he would mention it if he felt the need.

Cody smirked as he looked at Ted's blushing face, his eyes unable to meet Cody's and his mouth unable to form a word. "Yeah, I've known for awhile now. Didn't know I knew, right? No, Cody doesn't notice things, huh?"

He shook his head and began to walk towards the door. With his hand on the doorknob he turned around and looked at Ted. "Like I would ever go for someone like you; someone so pathetic they can't admit to having feelings for another person. Someone who waits around and follows the person they're interested in like a little dog. Say what you will about me but I go after what I want. I don't use my past and the shit I've been through as an excuse to not let love back in my life. I suggest all of you get a life because you're done being in mine."

With that, Cody walked out the door letting it slam behind him, the sound echoing through the house.


	6. Chapter 5

"What the hell just happened here?"

Randy walked over to Ted and stood nose to nose with him. "Why did my best friend just walk out of this house in a state that I have never seen before?"

John strode over to Randy and pulled him back. With the look of devastation on Ted's face, he knew the last thing he needed was Randy demanding an explanation.

"Baby, not now. I don't think any of us know what happened here."

John pulled Randy over to the huge sofa and placed him down gently, keeping one hand on Randy's leg.

"Ted, why did you feel the need to tease Cody about that Will guy? You had to know he would get pissed. Cody hates when we make him feel like the baby of the group and you just love to antagonize him about it."

Ted stopped his pacing up and down the floor and plopped down on a recliner across from John and Randy. "I don't antagonize Cody! Why would I ever do anything to add to the crap already inside his head?"

He sighed deeply and leaned forward, burying his hands in his head. "I was just teasing him. It was supposed to be a joke; something funny for us to laugh over."

Ted looked up and frowned, though. "I just wanted to make Cody laugh, but what I was saying to him was all based on truth. This Will guy was staring a hole at Cody. He's obviously interested in him and not shy about it."

Randy leaned forward. "So what if he is?"

Ted raised his eyebrow. "You actually think Cody is ready for another relationship after the nightmare Marshall put him through?"

Randy shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, simultaneously. "I think it's up to Cody to make that decision. He's a grown man so who are we to interfere?"

Ted smirked. "Well, I think you're wrong."

Randy smirked back. "And I think Cody is right,"

Ted felt his face get hot and he leaned back in his chair. He saw John wrap an arm around Randy's shoulder and pull him back, close to his chest. Randy immediately leaned into John's body, his touch being the only thing able to calm him this way.

"Teddy,"

John placed a kiss on Randy's head and smiled hesitantly at Ted. "I'm not going to lie to you. Randy and I have suspected for awhile now that your feelings for Cody are more than just friendly. There's nothing wrong with that. Hell, who would be better for Cody than someone we all know is going to worship him!"

Ted shook his head. "I don't know. I'm so confused. A part of me loves Cody like a friend, even a younger brother. Yet, there's this part of me that roars whenever I see him with a guy or even see another man look his way. What's wrong with me?" He groaned loudly. "God, I don't want this. I don't want to feel this way. How did Cody know?"

Randy shook his head. "Like I said, despite Cody's innocence for some things, Cody is a grown man. He does notice things, especially when they're right in front of his face. Ted, you haven't exactly been subtle."

John laughed and stood up. He walked over to Ted and sat on the arm of his chair. "Teddy, don't beat yourself up about this. One thing we all know about Cody is that he loves us and will not hold a grudge. He'll get over this."

Ted groaned. "When?"

John shrugged. "What am I, a mind reader?" He slid down and wrapped an arm around Ted's shoulder. "He'll come around in his own time and when he does it will be with one of two things. Number one, he'll hate you for bringing up your feelings and your friendship will officially be over."

Ted's eyes opened at the frankness of John's statement. The thought of his life without Cody in it was unbearable. John saw the look on his face and patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry! He could pick option number two. Number two is he will realize he has extra special feelings for you, too, and you will both build a beautiful extra special relationship together."

John looked over at Randy and smiled. "Because God knows, and that gorgeous man and I are proof of it, that a friendship can turn into something more, much more, important when you least suspect it."

Randy smiled back at John from his seat and winked at him. He stood up and walked over to Ted. "Let's just give him some space for now,"

Ted nodded his head and sighed deeply, cursing his entire day.

* * *

Cody slammed his breaks as he slid into his parking spot of the luxury building he owned an apartment in while in St. Louis. He laid his head forward on the steering wheel and willed his mind quiet. From the moment he burst through the doors of John and Randy's house, the argument with Ted replayed itself over and over. It was driving him crazy. He had never meant to argue with anyone, let alone Ted. He and Ted never argued, really. Cody knew of Ted's feelings for him but chose to ignore them. Having Ted in his life as a friend was too amazing, too much of a blessing for him to screw it up with any romantic feelings thrown in the mix. Hell, he didn't even know if he had romantic feelings for Ted. Cody knew he loved the man, but as more, who knows?

Cody sighed deeply and sat up. He noticed the garage attendant stare at him strangely and he forced a smile upon his face. He slid out of the car, swinging the keys back and forth in his hand.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Runnels. Can I do anything for you?"

Cody shook his head. "No, thanks Pete. I won't need the car anymore today. Have a good night."

Pete took the keys from Cody and hung them in their spot, waving at him as he walked into the underground entrance of the building.

Cody managed to get through the lobby and up to his apartment on the 25th floor before the replay action began again. He let himself in the door and groaning, through himself on his sofa. He opened his eyes slowly and moved them across the room, slowly.

Two years ago, his life had changed with a simple doctor's visit. After his diagnosis, Cody had done extensive research on the best HIV clinics, support groups and holistic treatments available. When he discovered one of the clinics was located in Randy's hometown, he saw it as a sign. What better place for him to get the bulk of his treatment than in a city where he was only 10 minutes away from his best friend? Though the traveling made it necessary for him to have other doctors, especially in his own home state of Georgia, the bulk of his free time was spent in this city; in this apartment.

He loved it here. His family had begged him to stay in Georgia, Randy and John had begged him to move in with them and Ted had offered to share an apartment. Cody had refused it all. He wanted everyone's support, yes, but he needed to learn to stand alone. Face it; his days of being a kid were over. His first stand in becoming an adult was getting this apartment and turning it into a home. He took the anger and the pain he was feeling and spent night and day making the four walls into his comfort zone. Warm colors filled the once white walls, soft fabrics were everywhere, the scent of vanilla filled the rooms, and photos covered the surfaces. Cody loved being able to look at any corner of the main living area and see the smiling faces of his loved ones looking back at him.

His blue eyes focused on a picture on the mantel; a picture of Ted and him in front of the Eifel Tower from their recent WWE European tour. He sighed looking at the picture, his mind clouded with doubts and thoughts and his heart literally aching.

Despite his chosen profession, Cody was not a fighter. Sure, he would fight if necessary, but his main goal was to keep the peace always. He had always been the one to do so between his family and now, his friends. He never expected those test results would change him the way they did; would fill him with so much rage that he could bludgeon a man to his death.

After his diagnosis, Cody had made the mistake of running to comfort the man who infected him; his first lover, Peter. He was met with a cold reaction, no proclamations of love or support like before, and a quick, cold dismissal. Peter had gotten what he wanted from Cody, knowing full well of his own disease, not caring about passing it on to the innocent boy. His reaction, or lack thereof, to Cody's feelings of pain and betrayal, drove Cody to madness and that night, he committed the act which would forever bond him and his friends.

He had called his friends from Peter's house and when they arrived, he had been sitting there, drenched in another man's blood, crying for all he had lost and what he had now become. Without a second thought, Ted had been the first to reach down and lift him off that floor. He had been the one to bathe, cradle and comfort Cody while John and Randy, with no question, cleaned up the mess. The case of Peter's death was now considered cold.

Cody shook his head trying to clear the thoughts and wiped away a single tear that had escaped his eye. He knew how his friends saw him. They knew of his strength but they knew deep down inside he was still the boy who had been ripped of his innocence way too early in life. If they didn't know it before John Marshall, they knew it now. Cody knew his friends thought him too trusting, gullible even, but who were they to judge him? Yes, John Marshall had been a mistake; a huge mistake, but Cody couldn't shut off his heart. He had thought the man was good and caring. He never saw the monster he would become that night, enraged by a teasing only he saw, violating Cody in a way he hadn't felt in years. This time, though, it was different. Cody couldn't do it himself that night. He was planning it, but Randy beat him to it. His Randy, who would kill for merely a look he deemed unacceptable.

Randy taking care of the situation for him taught Cody his friends would always consider him the baby of the group; the one who needed looking after always and was to be watched because his decisions were sketchy. The argument with Ted this afternoon just confirmed his theory and he lost it. He could only take so much. Cody was not a fighter; he was a dreamer and despite all that had been done to him, he could not shut off his heart and stop trusting. Call him a moron, but he believed, despite the wrongs he had committed, that he would still find happiness one day. If only his friends would allow him to.

Cody's eyes jerked open when the phone rang on the table beside the sofa. He stared at it and decided to let the machine pick it up. After a series of beeps, Ted's voice filled the room,

"_Codes, you're not picking up your cell, so I figured I would try home. Not sure if you're there or just ignoring me but I needed to call you. Codes, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I swear to you I was just trying to get you to smile. I thought we would have a laugh over it and this Will…I never expected you would get hurt. Please, Cody, I can't have you angry at me. John and Randy told me to let you be for now, but I can't. Cody, I do love you, you know that, but I don't know how or in what way or whatever. Please don't be mad at me. I never wanted this. You mean the world to…"_

Cody leaned forward and stared at the machine as it clicked off, Ted unable to finish his message.

Cody groaned and looked at the message light still blinking. He pressed it and another voice filled the air,

"_Hi Cody, it's Will, from the support group. Just wanted to thank you again for coming today and I hope I see you at our next meeting. I'm sure together we can all become great friends as a group and individuals. Please call me, Cody, if you need anything."_

Cody once again groaned and shook his head.


	7. Chapter 6

Ted was the sight of pure dejection as he walked into his home. He barely heard the words of "Good evening," from the doorman's mouth. He just walked into the building and up to his apartment, all the while trying to ignore the fact that Cody lived only a few floors above. He desperately wanted to go knock on his door and beg for his forgiveness. He had tried to leave a message that conveyed his apology but he felt like it had sounded ridiculous. It had only been a few hours but Ted already missed Cody. The thought of never seeing those blue eyes look at him with the warmth and love they usually did or of seeing his lips curve into a smile when they spoke, was driving him crazy.

He had known Cody for many years; one of the benefits of both having fathers in the business. They had seen each other whenever they visited their dad's and were always friendly, but true friendship came when they were signed themselves. Many nights after training were spent talking about dreams and hopes for the future. Somewhere during one of those nights the co-workers turned into friends. One of those nights, Cody felt the strength of their friendship was strong enough to confess his sexuality to Ted. Ted, who was himself very unsure, was fine with it. This was Cody; the boy who had already become his best friend and little brother. Now, years later, here he was contemplating if his feelings for Cody were still those of a "little brother".

Ted walked into his room and pulled out his suitcase. He would be traveling with the rest of the WWE Raw roster, minus Randy, tomorrow. He tried to focus on the week ahead and pulled clothes from the drawers and organized them in the bag. Any other day, Cody would be sprawled on the bed giving him tips on what to bring, what looked best and what he should remove from his wardrobe immediately. Cody's laughs and words would blend with Ted's and the sounds would carry through the home, making it sound alive and full of joy. Today, all that was heard was silence and Ted's deep sighs.

From the silence came a loud ring. Ted's head jerked over towards his phone, lying on the bedside table. He raced to it, praying to hear Cody's voice on the other end.

"Hello,"

"Hey bro,"

Ted smiled as heard the voice of his younger brother, Brett, on the phone. "Hey, baby Brett! How's the knee coming along?"

"It's coming along. A little slower than expected, but all in due time."

Ted heard Brett's smile over the phone. His brother's patience always amazed him. "I can't wait, B. I need my bro on the road with me."

"I'll be there soon enough. You sound stressed. What's going on, Teddy?"

Ted plopped on the bed and laid his head back, phone pressed tightly to his ear. He sighed deeply. "I had an argument with Cody. It's weighing on me, I guess."

Brett's laughter forced Ted to move the phone. "I should have known. You're forever messing with Cody and I done told you one day it's gonna blow up in your face, Teddy. What did you do know?"

Ted frowned. "I did nothing; just a bit of teasing. He took it the wrong way and despite my apology, he flipped out and blamed me for a bunch of shit."

"Like how much you love him,"

Ted rolled his eyes. Brett's teasing of his love for Cody was nothing new. "Shut up. This is really stressing me out. I don't need you making it worse."

"Teddy, I swear, you and Cody need to take it to the bedroom. Once you two get it on, all the stress will disappear. I swear, it's all sexual tension between you two."

Ted sat up, his mouth agape. Brett had never taken it this far. "What the hell are you talking about, Brett? This is a little beyond your stupid jokes, so cut it out, now."

Brett sighed on his end. "Teddy, my jokes, as you call them, are based on reality. Hell, you're the only one that thinks they're jokes. It's so fucking obvious you love Cody. Just do something about it already."

Ted shook his head. "Brett, you're being ridiculous, OK. Cody is my best friend and that's all he is. Let's drop this."

Brett sighed again. "Fine, Teddy. I actually called to let you know I managed to hobble myself over to see Dad today."

Ted's eyes narrowed at the mention of his father; the father who currently lay in a hospital in Louisiana after meeting with an unfortunate accident.

"Good for you. What do want; a medal?"

"Teddy, despite it all, the man is our father."

Ted stood up and walked over to his living room. He pulled open the door of his small bar and pulled out a bottle of Grey Goose, serving himself a shot. He swallowed it quickly and slammed the cup on the counter.

"He's the father who beat the shit out of all 3 of us boys, destroyed one wife and then bragged about killing another."

"Teddy, that was never really proven. You just took something he said and…"

Ted slammed the cup on the counter again and interrupted Brett. "I know what he told me. I also know he got what he deserved. Hell, he should be happy. He's the worlds best taken care of vegetable. It's more than what he deserves, actually."

Brett sighed. "Fine, Teddy. I'm not gonna try to change you but I'm also not gonna stop praying you will. I love you, Teddy. Come home and visit me soon."

Ted smiled. "I love you, too, baby brother. I'll be home soon."

"Teddy, work things out with Cody, please. However you want. I just don't want you alone on the road. Randy and John have each other and I want you to have someone, too."

Ted's eyes filled with tears and he nodded. "I'll try. You just get better so you can come on the road with me, OK."

Ted said goodbye and placed the phone down. He served himself another shot and took it back to his room.

After his conversation with Brett, his argument with Cody felt even more disastrous. His own brother had noticed his feelings for Cody, but he himself hadn't noticed this change? Hell, he still didn't know if it was real, but everyone else thought it was. God, he needed his best friend. The only problem was his best friend was the issue in question. He was in hell.

Ted sighed as he downed the drink and replayed his conversation with Brett. His little brother had always been the most loving and forgiving of the family. He forgave their father for every beating and immediately went back to acting like nothing happened. He would never believe their dad was capable of killing their mother, but Ted knew better. He also knew this was a man who would never apologize for it or show remorse. That's why Ted did what he did. A strategically placed bullet in the brain left their father in a Permanent Vegetative State for over a year and a half now. Ted had felt nothing as he pulled that trigger and he felt nothing now as he remembered it. Brett, of course, knew nothing. Just that someone had shot his daddy. He still visited him like the devoted son he was and tried desperately to get Ted to join him, but to no avail. All Brett knew was that Ted could not forgive their father. He had no idea the state of their father was all Ted's doing.

Ted sighed as he finished packing and zipped his suitcase shut. He packed a small backpack with his wallet and toiletries and placed both bags in front of the door. Returning to his room, he stripped to his underwear and crawled into bed, feeling the stress of the day make his eyes heavy and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"No, stop packing," Randy groaned and buried his head in a pillow. He lay on the bed wearing only boxers and a frown as he watched John pack.

John laughed and shook his head. "Baby, you have two weeks off due to a "shoulder dislocation" but I don't. You know I have to go."

Randy rolled his eyes as he watched John move back and forth between their closet and the open suitcase. "Why didn't you ask for the time off, too? What the hell am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

John smirked. "Like Vince would ever give both of us the time off. You know we're his biggest draws, me especially."

Randy snorted in laughter. "Yeah, right, super Cena. To the five year olds."

John opened his mouth in mock shock and clutched at his chest. "Ouch, baby, you wound me."

Randy laughed and reached out a hand to John. "Leave it and come to bed. I gotta give you a proper send off so you don't meet some loser on the road and fall in love with him."

John smiled and put the suitcase on the floor. He pulled off his t-shirt, crawled into bed with Randy and kissed him gently on the lips. "As if I could."

Randy smiled and cocked his head to the side. "Prove it."

John groaned and claimed his mouth, licking at Randy's soft full lips, tasting him. Randy kissed him harder; parting his lips easily and massaging his tongue. Eventually they pulled apart for breath and Randy sighed, contentedly.

"I love you so much, John."

John stared into Randy's eyes and smiled. He pulled him closer so their bodies were touching from forehead to toes. "I love you more, baby."

Randy nodded and stroked his face. "I'm going to miss you so much."

John kissed Randy's forehead and pushed him backwards so he could lie on top of him, their torsos pressed tight together as he went in for another kiss. He moved over to kiss along Randy's jaw and neck. The soft touches made Randy groan loudly and that encouraged John to provide kisses, licks and nibbles to his lover.

Randy squirmed, pressed hard into the bed, the man he loved on top of him and the kisses to a hot spot on his neck combining to have him unable to keep still and every movement rubbing his erect cock against the hard body above him. He opened his legs to have John between his thighs, their erections pressing together and making them both moan.

The slight connection wasn't enough and John started to rub himself against the bulge he could feel, soon starting a grind of their crotches that was so intense he had to stop. It wasn't the time to cum; it was time to worship his lover. His lips and tongue moved down Randy's body, kissing and nuzzling down his neck and across his chest, encouraged when Randy cocked his head to one side to give him access, and by the soft moaning sounds each touch produced.

John hovered over an erect nipple, seemingly begging for attention, and hearing a sharp intake of breath as Randy felt his breathing over the nub. Grinning, John flicked his tongue out and over it, causing the reaction he expected as Randy cried out and bucked his hips forward, crashing their cocks together again. John knew how sensitive Randy's nipples were and he settled in, sucking one into his warm mouth and tweaking the other with his fingers.

Randy was writhing against John now, electric currents seeming to run through him. John knew what he liked and, as usual, he was making sure Randy loved every moment, making him shake with his pleasure and desire. John moved his hands down as he removed Randy's boxers that were in the way of his goal, catching his breath at the beauty of the cock that was revealed, hard and aching.

John ran a cupped hand down it and was rewarded with a twitch and a moan. He had wanted to work Randy up into a frenzy, but now he couldn't resist going straight down, ignoring the cock for a moment while he licked around and underneath Randy's balls. A loud groan encouraged him further and he sucked one nut into his mouth, rolling it around before he let it fall so he could treat the other to the same warmth.

Randy's hands were suddenly in John's hair, encouraging him up, silently begging for some attention to his erect penis. When John looked it was leaking, a pearl of precum at the tip that he readily licked up. His tongue flicked over and around the head, then sucked in half of it, reveling in the feel of satiny skin and being filled in this intimate way. Randy cried out at the warmth, knowing he couldn't last long like this and sure only a few movements would be all that he needed to find release. The feel of more of his cock enveloped in the warm heat, lips around the base and the head pressed into John's throat was almost enough, then John looked up into Randy's eyes and moaned, and that was it.

Randy cried out with each shot of cum, aware that he was still being sucked as he pulsed out his seed into the wet mouth. Dazed and satisfied, he felt the soft licks start and pried his eyes open to look down, trying to smile at John with love because he was unable to speak after that explosion of pleasure. He was saved from having to say anything when John moved back up his body, pressing a kiss to his lips that he returned as well as he could. They started slow, but soon got deeper, tongues exploring and fighting. Randy enjoyed the feeling of his lover on top of him, but that and the fact he could feel that John was hard even through his boxers made him want a lot more. He wanted to be filled, but first he needed to see it.

'Why am I the only one naked here?' he asked.

John smiled and rolled to the side so he was no longer on top, to lower his boxers. Randy just watched, fascinated as more skin and then a hard cock was revealed, John soon naked in front of him. Randy looked up into the other man's eyes and decided he didn't want to tease.

"God, fuck me, please."

John's cock lurched, clearly ready for action. He moved back over to Randy but stayed at his side, kissing him hard. Despite Randy's recent orgasm, he could feel his cock reacting to the kisses and the thought of what would happen next.

John rolled over and grabbed the lube from the bedside table drawer, shaking all over despite the fact he had barely been touched so far. "Roll over," he ordered.

Randy quickly obeyed, laying on his front and spreading his legs a little to allow access. He expected to feel a finger against him but John moved down the bed and for a moment there was nothing, no movement or sound. Randy took a look over his shoulder, wondering what was going on, and saw John staring, eyes glazed with lust.

"You are so beautiful," he said reverently.

Having seen enough of the gorgeous man spread open and waiting for him, for the moment, and eager to touch, John moved his hands to the firm cheeks in front of him, stroking and kneading them. He heard a moan and smiled, moving across the body displayed for him to move from touching to kissing, his tongue licking gently into Randy's crack and moving closer and closer to his hole.

The first flick of his tongue over the sensitive spot almost had Randy lifting off the bed at the feeling of pleasure that jolted through him. John continued, the licking and sucking soon driving Randy wild, his hard cock rubbing against the sheets beneath him as he writhed and moaned at the treatment he was receiving. He cried out when the tongue slipped slightly inside him, and heard the sound of the lube opening, knowing what was coming next.

One finger was good but not enough, his moans pleaded for more and he was rewarded by a second finger and he pushed back against them, trying to fuck the fingers and get them deeper inside. After a third was inserted and they started to tease the spot inside him that sent pleasure all through his body, he managed to beg, semi-coherent, to be filled with John's cock rather than fingers. John was as ready as he had ever been, panting and moaning himself at pleasuring and opening Randy for his cock.

He slipped his fingers out and flipped Randy over. Tonight it would be done face to face, the most intimate they could be, and he could see how turned on and ready Randy was by his expression. John was just as desperate for this and lifted Randy's legs to get between them, the head of his cock soon at the slick entrance, making them both gasp. He started a slow slide, noticing no more than a flicker of pain on Randy's face as he entered the warmest and most wonderful place his cock had ever been.

Once he was fully inside, his balls resting against Randy, he leaned forward for a kiss, trying to distract himself from the heat and tightness that threatened to have him coming before he'd managed more than a couple of strokes. He'd never get tired of this; of being buried inside the man he loved more than life itself. The kiss was always more intense when they were connected in this way, and it made both men groan with pleasure and love.

Randy bucked his hips, needing to be fucked now, ready and waiting. John shot back from the kiss to gasp and moan at the feeling, and then he started a slow slide in and out, moaning at the amazing feeling of being inside Randy. Randy was in Heaven. With every push down he raised his hips to meet the thrust, urging John on to harder and faster fucking, feeling each thrust go through his body and crying out loudly with everyone.

John was going as fast as he could, slamming into Randy 's body, no longer in control at all but every motion bringing him closer and closer to the release he needed inside the gorgeous body underneath him. He needed Randy to cum with him, though and he took hold of the cock bobbing in front of him, stroking it in time with his motion for barely a few strokes before it was too much. In the end, it was the sound and sight of Randy coming hard, the cum shooting over both their chests as the sheath surrounding his cock tightened to a vice-like grip, that sent him into orbit, shouting something although he had no idea what, before he collapsed on top of Randy 's body, panting and sweating.

He tried to pull out of Randy, but he wouldn't let him, needing to keep their connection as long as he could and holding tight to stop him from moving away. Exhausted and drained in the best possible way, the two lay quiet for a moment, happier than either had ever been. John loved feeling Randy wrap his arms and legs around him to hold him tight and a feeling of contentment and warmth that wasn't just due to the amazing sex they had just had filled him.

When his cock softened, he placed a trail of soft kisses along Randy's neck and pulled out of him. Randy moaned at the lost of contact, but John pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him.

"Believe me, now?"

Randy's eyes closed and he smiled. "Oh yeah."

* * *

Ted walked over to the elevator and pressed the down button. It was 5:00 am and he was on his way to the airport. He and John had an 8:00 am flight out of St. Louis to Houston, TX. He had slept restlessly and he knew his eyes showed it. Pulling his hand into his backpack, he pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses. The elevator doors opened with a ding and he stepped inside, braking almost immediately at the sight of the person before him.

"Hey,"

Cody's blue eyes widened as he lifted his head to meet the voice. He felt his heart speed up and his mouth go dry. "Oh, hey,"

The elevator buzzed angrily as it tried to close unsuccessfully due to Ted's blocking the door. He quickly pulled himself in, dragging the suitcase behind.

"Uh, I see you have an early flight, too."

Cody averted his eyes to the lights of the elevator but nodded. "Yeah, 7:00 am."

Ted nodded and looked at his sneakers. "Where you headed? We're off to Houston."

Cody sighed. "Atlanta,"

"That's great. You can visit home."

Ted took a chance and lifted his eyes to look at Cody, who was staring up as the elevator descended.

Cody nodded.

Ted sighed. "Codes, please, I'm sorry about yesterday,"

Cody looked at him, his eyes flashing darkly. As dangerously as they flashed, Ted swore he still saw love in them.

"Ted, don't. I don't want to think about it. Let's just forget it, ok."

Ted shook his head. "I can't just forget it, Cody. I can't stand it when you're mad at me. I need you to know how sorry I am."

The elevator doors opened and Cody stepped out. He smiled at the morning doorman, who handed him his car keys. Ted followed him quickly, doing the same.

"Cody, please."

Cody stopped before reaching his car. "I'm not mad at you, Teddy. I never was. I just felt kinda betrayed or something, but I'll get over it. Can we talk in a couple of days, please?"

Ted sighed. "Cody, I would never betray you. I would never do something to hurt you in any way. You have to know that."

Cody smiled. "I do know. Look, Teddy, I don't know what's going on between us, but I really think we need a few days apart, ok." He moved over to his car and loaded his suitcases in. "I'll see you in a couple of days. Travel safe and give John my love."

Ted nodded as he watched Cody drive away. He longed to call out, "I love you," after him or have time come back so he can give him the usual hug and kiss they usually shared before boarding a plane.

That wouldn't happen this time. He walked over to his own car, loaded his own bags and drove off to meet John.

* * *

The sound of the alarm caused John to groan as he reached over and shut it off. Morning had come way too quick. He smiled at the feeling of the warm and sexy body against him, a tattooed arm draped over him. John couldn't help staring at him as he slept, he was so beautiful. John's cock was hard with morning wood and he knew just what he wanted to do with it. He shifted slightly to get more comfortable and Randy moaned softly and started to stretch a little against him. He was probably still half asleep at that point but he started to nuzzle his head against John and stroke his chest with his hand.

After a few moments his ice blue eyes opened and he looked up at John with sleepy eyes and smiled broadly. The smile was infectious and John gave one back. "Morning," he said, and shifted against Randy. Before he could move, Randy lay on top of him with their hard cocks pressing together. He quickly kissed him, and John responded while he rubbed himself against him.

"Baby, I have to get ready. We shouldn't start anything,"

Randy smiled. "Who said I'm starting anything? I'm just kissing my gorgeous guy."

John groaned as Randy pressed down on his crotch, rubbing away. He raised himself off John's chest and straddled his legs. Randy looked down at John with a broad smile and started to sit down on him so his cock began to slip inside his ass. John moaned and let him set the pace. Randy slowly slid down length with a sigh. He settled down and leaned down to kiss John gently.

"Now I'm starting something," he said softly, "because I have to have you one more time before you leave."

Before John could respond Randy leaned down to kiss him again and at the same moment raised up and down again quickly. They both groaned at the feeling.

Randy started to ride John, slowly at first but soon faster and harder. John bucked up to meet him on the down strokes to get himself deeper inside. Both men's faces showed intense pleasure and they were both groaning and occasionally crying out with the pleasure. The fucking got faster and faster and so did the noises they made. Just as John was wondering how much longer he could go on, Randy cried out loud and came over his chest. The feel of his ass contracting around John was too much and he moaned loudly as he shot again and again inside him.

Randy collapsed on top of John panting heavily. Randy got off John and was pulled down beside him on the bed. John wrapped his arms around him and held him as tight as he could.

"God, you really make me not want to go," mumbled John into Randy's neck.

"I know, but I also know you have to,"

Randy raised his eyes and looked at John with his intense stare. "At least I gave you something to remember me by for a couple of days."

He sat up in bed and stretched languidly. "Come on, Super Cena. Let's get you cleaned and dressed."

John smiled as he followed Randy up and into their shower.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been? They're on final boarding call."

Ted raised his hands in exasperation when John finally arrived at the bustling St. Louis airport.

"I'm sorry, Ted. I woke up but then Randy and I…you know, then I got caught in traffic and getting through security here is a bitch,"

Ted held up his hand. "God, gross, I don't care. Let's get the hell out of here. This has already been a shit morning."

John followed Ted to check in and down the hall after they were cleared to board. "Anything else happen?"

Ted shook his head and walked down the aisle to his seat. He strapped his seat belt on and sighed. John slid in beside him and did the same.

"Did you see Cody this morning?"

Ted nodded and mumbled sarcastically, "Yeah, he sends his love."

John nodded. "And…"

Ted shrugged. "Can we just not talk right now? I need to get some rest."

John looked at him, worriedly, but nodded.


	8. Chapter 7

The days flew by. Before he knew what hit him he was on a flight back to St. Louis.

Ted had spent a miserable 4 days. He was so miserable that even John, who had the patience of Job, refused to room with, or even sit, with him. All Ted wanted was to see his building so he could run and knock on Cody's door. He didn't care anymore if Cody didn't want to talk. He was going to sit and listen then, dammit. Ted refused to spend another week like this.

The speakers overhead crackled and the pilot's voice filled the air.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now approaching our destination of Lambert-St. Louis International Airport."

Ted smiled happily and tightened his seat belt. Within moments, the plane touched down. When given the all clear, everyone stood and grabbed their bags from the overhead compartments and proceeded to walk to the exit.

"How you feeling, mopey?"

Ted looked behind him and flashed John a sarcastic smile. "Now you talk to me? All flight long all you did was ignore me."

John shrugged and followed Ted down the ramp. "You were depressing me with your attitude. It's been 4 days! Get over it. I bet when you see Cody today, it'll be like nothing happened."

Ted smiled and prayed John was right. He exited the door of the ramp leading from the plane and proceeded over to the baggage carousel. John and he made mindless chatter as they awaited their bigger luggage. When it came around, they quickly grabbed it and made their way out of the busy airport praying no one would recognize them. After days of entertaining the fans, all they wanted was some time to themselves.

John pulled them over to a black Hummer that stood on the curb. His eyes immediately lit up and his lips curved into a smile when he noticed the man leaning against the car, cigarette in hand.

"Hey, didn't anyone ever tell you those shits take 10 years off your life?"

Randy smirked and threw the cigarette on the ground, stepping on it with the tip of his boot. "Yeah, but its 10 years off the end of your life and those years are shitty anyway." He walked over to the driver's side and got in.

John placed his luggage and Ted's in the back and slid in the passenger side beside him while Ted sat in the back.

Once inside the safety of the car, Randy pulled John to him and gave him a deep kiss. "I missed you,"

John ran his hand down the side of Randy's face and cupped his neck. "Me, too, baby."

Their lips joined in another kiss and Ted rolled his eyes in the backseat. After all these years he couldn't believe how the two men were still so deeply in love.

"All right, enough already. Can you drive me home, please or should I get a cab?"

Randy glared at him from the front but turned and put the car in gear. "So, how was the deep south?"

"Hot and disgusting, but all in all, a good tour. Fans were crazy." John laughed and turned to face Ted. "Teddy, however, was so distracted all 4 days that he botched I don't know how many matches."

Randy shook his head and glanced at Ted in the rearview mirror. "Ted, you gotta get over it. I know Cody did. He got home yesterday and had dinner with me and Al."

Ted smiled. "I will be over it as soon as I can talk to him."

The three men chatted about their trip and about Randy's time at home with his daughter. Despite his reluctance to have John go to work, he was happy he got to spend time with his daughter alone.

Ted's mind barely registered and he managed few answers to the questions asked to him.

"Ted,"

He snapped his head up and looked into John's laughter filled eyes.

"You're home, dude,"

Ted smiled and quickly opened the car door. "Thanks for the ride, Ran. See you guys later." He pulled his luggage out of the trunk and waved as he walked into his building.

"Welcome home, sir."

Ted smiled at the doorman and took his mail.

"Mr. Rhodes bought your car back from airport parking shortly after bringing his own. He still has the keys."

Ted nodded. "Thanks, I'll get them from him later."

Ted felt his heart jump with joy. Just by the simple act of Cody returning his car, he knew he was forgiven. He desperately wanted to run to Cody's door but knew he should go home first and drop off his things.

The elevator opened and Ted hurriedly walked into his apartment. He dragged the luggage into his room and quickly emptied it, dropping the dirty clothes in a hamper. He took a quick glance at himself in the mirror before walking back out of his home towards Cody's. His heart was racing and he felt like a boy going on his first date. The realization of that made him frown. These feelings weren't feelings of friendship. Ted sighed as the elevator opened and he pressed Cody's floor. He had to admit everyone was right; his feelings for Cody bordered on romantic more than friendship.

The elevator opened and he walked out. He raised his hand and knocked lightly on Cody's door. He could hear footsteps and suddenly there he was. Cody's eyes widened with surprise and his lips widened with a smile.

"Teddy, you're home!" Cody laughed and lunged himself at Ted, wrapping his arms around him.

Ted closed his eyes and pulled Cody in closer, squeezing him.

"Ouch, Teddy, you're gonna kill me here,"

Ted pulled back and looked at Cody's smiling face before smiling himself. "Sorry, I missed you,"

Cody leaned on the doorway and nodded. "Me, too." He leaned over to Ted and poked him in the chest. "We never fight again, understood,"

Ted grabbed his hand and nodded. "Deal,"

Cody smiled and stared at Ted, before looking down at their joined hands. He gently pulled it away. "I forgot. I have your car keys. I got back yesterday, bought back my car then went for yours. I knew Randy was gonna pick you and John up."

He moved over to the hall table and picked up the keys from a bowl and handed them to Ted.

Ted smiled as he put them in his pocket. "Is there a reason why I'm still in the hallway?"

Cody smiled and nodded. He pushed Ted further in the hallway and partly closed the door behind them. "I'm on a date!"

Ted's eyes widened. "What?"

Cody laughed and grabbed Ted's hand. "Remember Will," he rolled his eyes and smiled "Of course you do, moving on. Anyway, I went to group yesterday and after we went out for coffee, so today I took a chance and invited him here for dinner and he said yes!"

Ted laughed sarcastically and shook his head. "You took a chance by inviting him? What chance? He's crazy about you; of course he said yes!"

Cody let go of Ted's hand and sighed. "Teddy, please don't. I don't want to argue with you again. You're my best friend," he said with an emphasis on the word friend, "and I don't want to lose you. Please be happy for me."

Ted felt his heart drop at Cody's words. He looked down at his feet as he tried to blink back the tears filling his eyes.

"Teddy, I love you so much, please don't leave me now."

Ted laughed and pulled Cody into a hug. "I would never leave you, Codes. I'm happy for you."

Cody smiled and placed a kiss on Ted's head. The door opened behind them and Will stepped out. He frowned when he saw Ted's arms around Cody but it quickly turned into a smile.

"Hey, I was wondering if you got kidnapped,"

Cody laughed and pulled away from Ted. "Just welcoming back my best friend. You remember Ted?"

Will nodded and held his hand out. "Of course. How are you Ted?"

Ted smiled and shook Will's hand. "Great; happy to be home for a few days."

Will shook his head. "I was telling Cody, I don't know how you guys do it. Your travel schedule is so hectic. You must really love what you do."

Ted nodded. "We do." He cleared his throat and took a step back. "I just came to say hi to Cody. I'll let you get back to dinner."

Cody gave Ted another hug and winked at him before moving back inside. "I'll call you later."

Will waved and the door closed behind them.

Ted let the smile drop from his face as he slammed the stairway door open, not bothering with the elevator. He ran up the stairs two at a time and burst through his own apartment door seconds later. Once inside he slammed the keys on the tabletop and let out a loud scream of frustration. He swore loudly and walked over to the phone, dialing an all too familiar number.

"Hello,"

"Did you know? Did you know and not tell me?"

Ted's voice sounded foreign to his own ears and even worse to the man on the phone.

"Know what, Ted? What's wrong?"

Ted paced his living room and headed over to the bar. "That asshole! Randy, he's in Cody's house."

"Will from the group? Yeah, they're just friends."

Ted took a swig from the vodka bottle, not bothering with a glass. "Not friends, Ran. They're on a date. Cody actually likes him!"

He sighed when he heard Randy's silence on the end of the phone. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to. They really are just friends right now. If it becomes more, well, then we'll deal with it then, but it's still new, Teddy. It's nothing yet."

Ted collapsed on the soda, the bottle still in his hand and the phone pressed on his ear. "Do you know how horrible it was to see him there? I see how he feels for Cody in his eyes. I want to rip them out of his fucking face."

Randy sighed. "Teddy, I know it hurts but Cody has a right to choose whoever he wants. We'll keep an eye on this Will guy to make sure he's kosher but we have to let Cody have a life. I'm sorry you're in pain."

Ted shook his head. "I want to be there for Cody. I want him happy. I don't want to hate this guy, Ran."

"Teddy, come over. We can have dinner together. You're not alone, you know."

Ted sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Cody said he would call later and I wanna be here to talk."

"Be easy with him, Teddy. You know how Cody is."

Ted nodded and hung up the phone. He put the vodka bottle down and noticed half of it was gone. The last thing he wanted was to develop a drinking problem over Cody. He walked over to his bathroom and stripped down before stepping in the shower. He let the hot water run over his body and wash away the sweat and smells of the day. Somewhere along his scrubbing, he noticed he was crying. He slumped on the wall of the shower and laid his head back and cried even harder. Of course Cody would find someone else just as he was coming close to admitting his feelings. He couldn't do this, though. He had to face it; Cody was moving on and he had to do the same. He had to find a way to let Cody move on but remain in his life, even as the best friend.

Ted sighed and pulled himself up to rinse off. A few moments later he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off.

He walked into his room and put on his pajamas and flipped on the television. The sounds of a comedy's laughing characters filled the room and Ted threw himself on the bed.

* * *

What seemed like hours later, he felt himself shaking. He groaned and buried his face in a pillow. Familiar laughter cut through the fogginess of his brain and he cracked one eye open.

"Good morning,"

Ted opened both eyes and sat up in bed. Cody sat on the edge of the bed with a smile.

"Welcome to the world of the awake, Teddy."

He stood up and moved over to the blinds, turning them over and letting the morning sun into the room. Ted averted his eyes and sighed. "Morning? I just went to sleep a little while ago."

Cody raised an eyebrow. "No, you went to sleep last night. After Will left I came up to talk and found you sound asleep. I left and now I'm back, 10 hours later."

He laughed and walked out into the living area. "Come out when you're ready. I bought breakfast."

Ted frowned and looked at the clock besides his bed. Cody was right; he had been asleep for over 11 hours. He stood up and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. With Cody here, there would be no more sleep.

When he stepped into the living room dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, he saw Cody laying out food on the small table. He looked up and smiled as he heard Ted approach and reached for a cup of coffee. Ted smiled his thanks and sat in the chair across from Cody, sipping his coffee slowly.

"I must have been more exhausted than I realized last night. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

Cody shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of a piece of toast. "Don't worry. We can talk anytime."

He smiled and pushed a plate over to Ted. "Wanna talk now?"

Ted picked up a fork and moved his eggs around on the plate. "Of course. I always wanna hear what's going on in your life."

Cody leaned forward. "So, dinner with Will; it was great! We talked for hours and barely ate anything!"

He laughed loudly. "He's still in med school but he's having so much fun being a nurse, he may just stay where he is. He's HIV positive, too. We didn't get into the details of that yet; still too soon for that convo, but he told me all about his family and…"

Ted looked down at his plate as his mind wandered off. He saw Cody's lips moving and his hands gesturing but he didn't hear a word.

"Codes,"

Cody's mouth remained open and he smiled at Ted's interruption. "I'm talking too much, right?"

Ted smiled and shook his head. "No, I want to know everything but can I just give you some advice first?"

Cody nodded.

"You seem so excited, and I'm happy you are, but you barely know this guy. I don't want you to get too deep without really knowing him for some time. I think taking it slow is the right move, don't you?"

Cody smiled and stood up to place his dish in the sink. It was obvious he had no problem eating his entire meal while Ted was still playing with his eggs.

"Teddy, I'm not a moron. Of course we're gonna go slow. We're just friends right now. It's just exciting and new; that's why I'm rambling. Don't worry so much." He walked over to Ted and pulled the chair close to him. "We need to talk about something else, though. That argument we had was bad, Teddy, and I don't want to pretend like it never happened."

Ted nodded. He knew he had to bite the bullet and confess. Cody could do with it whatever he wanted.

"Codes, I never realized how I acted towards you and that my feelings may have taken a turn for something different from friendship. It's obvious now, though, that everyone, even you, noticed. I never meant for it and I don't expect anything. It's my issue to work out. I just hope you're not put off by it and you'll still be my friend."

Cody smiled and took Ted's hand in his. "I'll be more than that; I'll be your best friend."

Ted laughed and nodded.

Cody rubbed his hand softly. "I was such a jerk to you. I said such mean things and I never meant any of them. Teddy, you're an amazing, loving man that anyone would be proud to call their own. I was feeling hurt and embarrassed and I wanted you to feel the same. I'm so sorry."

Ted pulled Cody in and hugged him tightly.

"Don't apologize. It's all in the past and forgotten."

Cody held him for a few moments before pulling back. "I don't feel for you what you feel for me. I thought about it when I got home that day. I was so confused but I know now. I don't have romantic feelings for you like I do for Will and even like I did for the other guys I dated. I love you but not like that,"

Ted nodded and felt his heart literally ache.

"It's OK, Cody. Like I said, this is my issue to work out. I just want you in my life, in any way I can have you."

Cody spread his arms. "Well, here I am! And here I'll stay!" He laughed loudly and pulled Ted to his feet. "Let's go for a jog and visit John and Randy!"

Ted nodded and moved over to the sink, placing his full plate inside. If this was all Cody could give him, he would take it. It was better than not having him at all.


	9. Chapter 8

Randy moved from the open oven and placed the tray of biscuits on the counter to cool down. He moved over to the mixing bowl on the side and grabbed the eggs, bacon and sausage from the refrigerator.

As Randy busied himself preparing breakfast, he smiled at the silence in the house. These were the times he loved the most. The loves of his life were safe and sound upstairs sleeping contently and he was preparing a meal. Randy always found cooking to be a calming effect on him. He focused his mind on getting everything done perfectly and in doing so, forgot any other worry he may have.

After putting the bacon and sausage to cook on a low flame, he started to whisk the eggs in the mixing bowl. A loud pounding on his front door made him frown. Only one person would be over before 9:00am. Randy groaned and put the bowl down, quickly making his way to the doorway. He pulled the door open and narrowed his eyes.

"Must you be so damn loud? Be quiet; John and Al are still sleeping."

Cody smiled and hugged Randy quickly before stepping in the house. An out of breath Ted slowly followed.

"Sleeping? Come on, it's a beautiful day! We should all be up and outdoors breathing in some fresh air!"

Cody continued to jog in place as Ted pushed past him and collapsed on the couch.

"No, no more outdoors, please. Damn, Cody, why do you have to turn a simple jog into a race?"

Cody smiled and stopped moving. "Because you're so easy; you fall for my challenge every time and lose!"

Ted shook his head as Randy smirked.

"I'm gonna go wake up my sleeping beauties. Cody, make yourself useful and make sure the meat cooking doesn't burn. Don't touch the eggs!"

Ted remained laying on the sofa as Cody walked to the kitchen.

Randy ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. He quietly closed the door as he realized most of the drapes were still drawn and the room was only dimly lit. He smiled when he saw John was still wrapped in the warm comforter on their king size bed.

Randy walked over to the windows and pulled open the drapes, letting in some sunlight. After going through all the windows in the room, he looked over at John, not surprised to see him still sound asleep. The man could sleep through anything. He smiled and crawled into bed with John, wrapping an arm around his midsection and pulling him close to his body. He stroked his hair softly and placed a kiss to his forehead as John unconsciously sighed in his sleep. Randy looked down at him and smiled at how peaceful and different John looked when asleep. It would amaze his fans to see him this way.

"Baby, baby wake up. It's breakfast time."

John frowned at the voice breaking through his sleep fog.

"Come on, gorgeous. The boys are downstairs and on our one day off, we shouldn't spend all day in bed."

John finally cracked open one eye and looked at Randy. "Why can't we spend all day in bed?"

Randy smiled. "Because we have a 3 yr. old who wouldn't like that very much."

John groaned and sat up. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned loudly. He dropped his arms and looked sleepily at Randy.

"OK, I'm awake. Kinda,"

Randy placed a kiss on the top of his forehead and got off the bed. "I'll give you 20 minutes then I'm coming back with a bucket of cold water."

He walked out of the room with a wink at John, who rose off the bed and slumped towards the bathroom.

Randy closed the door to let John get ready for the day and walked over to his daughter's room. He wasn't surprised when he opened her door to see her already awake and picking out clothes.

"Hey, beautiful!"

Alanna turned and smiled at her father before running into his arms for her morning hug and kiss. "Hi, Daddy!"

Randy hugged her tightly and picked her up. He loved being able to have his daughter there every morning when she awoke. After a few more seconds, he placed her down and walked with her to the closet.

"So, what are we wearing today, babe?"

Alanna pursed her lips and picked out a pink, ruffled dress. "How about this?"

Randy frowned and shook his head. "How about no?"

Alanna laughed and pulled out a purple sweater with jeans. "This?"

Randy nodded. "Better."

The two chatted about their plans for the day as Randy dressed Alanna. He could hear the noise of Ted and Cody downstairs and prayed their breakfast was still safe.

The door to Alanna's room swung open and a fully awake and dressed John walked in.

"Hey, princess,"

John walked over to Alanna's open arms and hugged her tightly. He looked over at Randy and smiled. "I suggest you get downstairs. The food may not survive you being gone any longer."

Randy groaned and handed Alanna's shoes to John before running out of the room.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, Ted was no longer lying on the couch. He hesitantly walked into the kitchen and found Ted scrambling the eggs over a skillet and Cody sitting, reading the newspaper.

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long."

Ted turned around and smiled at Randy. "No worries. I got the eggs. The meat is done and over there."

Cody looked up from the paper and smiled, "And I stayed away, as ordered!"

Randy smiled and began pulling plates out of the cupboards. He quickly set the table for 5 and put the servers with the food in the middle of the big table, nudging Cody's shoulder in the process.

"Codes, get your ass up and help."

Cody sighed loudly but stood. He walked over to the utensils drawer as Alanna and John entered the room hand in hand. The kitchen filled with the sounds of plates clanging, and voices talking and laughing as they ate their breakfast, the second one of the day for Cody and Ted. As Randy cut up the food on Alanna's plate, John walked over to Cody and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"So, Codes, how was your date night?"

Randy raised his eyebrows and glanced at Ted. Their eyes met for a split second before Randy lowered his eyes back to Alanna's plate.

Cody dropped his fork and turned to face John with a huge smile on his face. "Oh my God, Johnny, it was such a great night! We talked about our families, our careers and what we liked to do for fun! I haven't had a connection with another guy like this for a while now."

Ted coughed loudly as he picked up his coffee cup. Immediately, 3 pairs of eyes turned toward him. He smiled as the coffee cup touched his lips.

"Ted, not now, please." Randy sternly stared into his eyes then looked back down at Alanna.

Ted frowned and took his plate to the sink. "Fine, I won't. But let's not act like we haven't heard this before, guys. Cody is in love! He's found the one!" He laughed sarcastically.

Cody sighed and looked down, his appetite now gone. "Teddy, are you serious? I thought we weren't gonna do this! What is your problem?"

Randy set his cup down forcefully on the counter. Everyone turned to stare at him. "Enough! You're not gonna do this. Not now!"

Alanna looked up at her father, her eyes wide. She rarely heard that tone of voice come from her father unless he was working. He was alternating between looking at Cody and Ted with his patented icy glare. Neither could stand it for long and both their eyes dropped. Ted walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and Cody sat with his head dropped.

John sighed loudly. "All right, Ran, drop the look. Cody, finish up or dump it." He turned to Alanna and smiled brightly at her. He picked her up in one arm and took her plate in the other. "Let's go finish our breakfast in the patio, baby."

John gave Randy a look and walked out the yard doors with Alanna in his arms. Randy watched them go before stalking over to Cody. "Are you out of your fucking mind? I don't want my daughter anywhere near your drama with Ted. You should know better, Cody."

Cody looked up at Randy and widened his eyes. "I didn't start anything! Ted did! Get pissed at him, not me."

Randy grabbed his arm and pulled him into the living room, where Ted sat on the recliner with his eyes closed. "All right, you two. You have to fix this and right now."

Ted opened his eyes and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, Ran. I started it. Codes, I'm sorry. I promised to be your friend and I'm not following through."

Cody walked over and squeezed his body into the chair beside Ted. "Teddy, I don't expect this to be easy for you, but please try. If I can do anything…"

Ted shook his head and quickly stood up. "Do you think I want this? I didn't want to suddenly discover I'm in love with my best friend, Cody! I don't want to react this way whenever you mention another guy."

Randy felt horrible listening to the heartbreak behind Ted's words. He didn't think Ted's feelings were this intense. This was sure to cause a problem in the close circle of the 4 men.

Cody walked over to Ted, his eyes full of sadness for the man he still loved as a friend. "Ted, I don't know what to do in this situation. I'll try not to mention Will around you but I don't think it's fair. If you really are going to be a friend to me, I should be allowed to talk about what I want."

He looked over at Randy. "I mean, am I wrong? Do I just have to cut Will out of all our conversations now when Ted is around?"

Randy sighed and shook his head. "Cody, you can talk to us about everything and anything. We're a family. I just think that maybe around Ted, just for awhile, you can lay off on things you know will upset him. This is hard on him and maybe you can just help him out here,"

Cody nodded. "I promised to try but he has to do the same. He has to learn to contain his outbursts and little comments. This isn't only on me, Ran."

Randy nodded. "I agree. Ted, can you do that?"

Ted frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "You know what; I can't so I think I'm just gonna go. I can't really promise anything right now and there's no reason for me to be here. I'm gonna go to Tampa and spend some time with Brett." He narrowed his eyes angrily and walked over to the backyard doors as Cody and Randy stared.

Cody turned to look at Randy's bewildered expression, which mirrored his own. "Is he serious? Ran, he can't go! What do I do?"

Randy placed an arm around his shoulder and sighed. "Not a thing. Maybe its better you guys get some time away from each other. It may help him, Codes. He needs to deal with this in his own way."

Cody watched as Ted said goodbye to John, placed a kiss on Alanna's head and walked out of yard and out of sight. He had never felt more confused. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Ted, but at the same time, he thought Ted was being selfish. Cody felt he should be allowed to share his happiness about this new person who had entered his life and made him smile again. Isn't that what his friends were for?

Randy, on the other hand, watched Ted go with a feeling of unease. He knew that look in Ted's eyes and worried about it. Will, in his eyes, was a problem and needed to be removed. This was the man standing between him and Cody. Randy knew Ted could easily take care of him and would without a second thought.


	10. Chapter 9

"What's the matter? You seem so down."

Cody smiled and shook his head as he looked over at Will.

A few days had passed since the argument with Ted. Since then, he had not seen him or heard from him. He had distracted his mind as much as he could with work but now that he was back in his St. Louis home for his 3 days off, it all came flooding back. He had gone to his doctor's appointment and to see Will for a lunch date. Will; the man who seemed to know him so well after only such a small time spent together and who now stared at him with a frown.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little tired since I got in so late last night."

Will smiled slowly and shrugged. "No, I don't think that's it but if you won't tell me, I understand."

Cody laughed. "We've known each other for less than a month. I'm not gonna tell you about all the crazy shit in my life just yet."

The pair continued walking until they got to a small park. They picked a table and spread out their lunch. After a few moments of eating, Will looked up at Cody.

"Cody, I know we haven't known each other for long, but I think we get along pretty well. I don't know what may or may not happen between us in the future. For now, I hope to think we're friends. I know I consider you one. I just want you to know that you _can_ tell me about the crazy shit in your life, if you want."

Cody put his sandwich down and stared at Will. He felt like he was walking through a mine field; any step he took could be the one to blow his life apart yet again. After dating Peter and dealing with those horrible consequences, then dating John Marshall and dealing with those consequences, he felt like a dating disaster. How did he know if this guy was serious? As much as Cody wanted to not let fear run his life and continue to look for his version of John and Randy's love, he was still scared. How did he know when the right time to start divulging secrets was?

"Cody, forget I said anything,"

Cody looked up and saw Will waving frantically in his face. Cody smiled when he saw Will's face was covered in what he assumed was an embarrassed blush.

"No, it's ok. I was just wondering what I could tell you that won't make you jump up and run screaming from this table."

Will and Cody shared a laugh.

"Cody, you seem to think I don't have crazy shit going on in my life. Trust me, I do! I don't mind telling you all of it but if you want to wait, then we'll wait."

Will took a bite from his sandwich and shook his head. "I bet your story isn't that bad, anyway."

Cody lifted an eyebrow and took a bit of his sandwich. No, his story wasn't _that_ bad. He had only bludgeoned to death the man who infected him with this disease and his best friend was behind the mysterious death of the man who raped him. That wasn't bad at all.

"Fine, here's why I'm so down. I had an argument with Ted. Remember him?"

Will nodded. "Your friend who lives in your building and picked you up the first day of group. You guys seem so close. Why did you argue?"

Cody sighed. "He told me he has feelings for me; feelings I don't have for him. He went to Florida to spend time with his brother. He's going to try to work through these feelings. It got too hard for him being around our other friends, who are so happily in love and then hearing me talk about you…"

Will smiled. "You talk about me to your friends?"

Cody smirked. "Don't get a big head. It's nothing special. I also talk to them about other people."

Will laughed loudly. "So, have you tried talking to him and getting him to come back? I know how close you guys are. Don't let that go, Cody."

Cody slammed his hands on the wooden table. "I've tried! God knows, I've tried to talk to him and tell him how much I love him, just not that way. I don't want to lose his friendship, though. I don't have many friends. These 3 men in my life mean everything to me."

Will took Cody's hand in his and frowned. "It will work out Cody; I promise. He is going to work things out in his head and in his heart and realize he wants to keep you in his life; even if only as a friend. Give him this time away. It will help him deal with these feelings."

Cody smiled. "God, you sound like Randy."

Will laughed. "Really? You have to tell me about him! All I know is what I see on the TV and he looks terrifying."

Cody shook his head. "First of all, I'm glad you're watching WWE but if you're watching Randy's show, you're not watching mine so I'm a little pissed about that. Secondly, Randy is not like his character all the time; just when you piss him off. Mostly, he's a big softie. John, on the other hand, he's pretty much what you see."

Will nodded and Cody continued with a smile.

"I've known Randy and Ted since I was a kid. Our dads were in the business and whenever summer came around, we would travel with them. They're older than me by a few years but they didn't mind me hanging around them. Randy has the best heart of anyone I've met. He loves so intensely that it consumes him and makes you feel like you're in this bubble where nothing can hurt you. He's an amazing friend who will do anything for you."

Cody stopped and looked down. He didn't want to say too much. Will had no idea exactly how far Randy would go to protect his friends.

"He sounds great, Cody. The little girl Ted was with that day was his daughter, right?"

Cody smiled. "Yeah, Alanna, his pride and joy. There is no one he loves more than that little girl and well, John."

Will laughed. "I can't believe that! They hate each other on screen! I mean, they beat the shit out of each other on a weekly basis."

"Whenever you see two people on screen who hate each other it's probably because in real life they get along really well. Vince has a sick sense of humor. However, he says since we're so comfortable with each other outside of the ring, it makes us work better inside of the ring and it seems to work."

Will nodded. "It's true then because they are amazing in the ring! How long have they been together?"

"Over 2 years now. They met in OVW, which is like wrestling training camp and became best friends. Obviously that evolved into much more a couple years ago. They're an amazing couple; so much in love. I envy them."

Will looked down. "What about you?"

"Me, what?"

Will shrugged. "Have you ever been deeply in love?"

Cody smiled sadly. "I don't know. I used to think I was but now I wonder sometimes if I even know what love is. Have you?"

Will shrugged, as well. "I've been in relationships where I've thought I'm in love but once it falls apart I always wonder. I mean, if it's so easy to hurt your partner, how could you say you love him? I guess my definition of love differs from other people."

Cody nodded and stood up. He dumped his trash in the garbage and followed Will, who began to walk back towards the hospital. "I hear you. You know, I'm having dinner with Randy and John tonight; it's like a tradition we have. I would like you to come."

Will stopped walking and stared at Cody. "Really? I would love to!"

Cody took his hand and pulled him along. "I'm sure John and Randy will make you feel like part of the family."

* * *

"God, I fucking hate Cody,"

Randy mumbled to himself as he cut up potatoes on the counter. "Now I have to cook for one more person because 4 wasn't enough and he gives me an hour's notice."

John laughed and walked up to him. He took the knife from his hand and began cutting the potatoes himself. "I'll do that, baby. Why don't you work on the meat?

Randy sighed and opened the refrigerator door and stared inside. He pulled out enough steaks for all 5 people and shut the door. "I don't think this is a good idea. It seems a bit fast for Cody to be introducing us to this guy."

John shrugged as he threw the cut potatoes in a pan to boil. "It's his choice, Ran. We have to let him do what he wants."

Randy leaned on the counter and stared at John. "No, I don't have to do anything. I could just make him disappear,"

John looked at him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Baby, cut it out. Let's try to be welcoming, for once."

Randy smirked and walked over to him, unwrapping his arms from his chest and wrapping them around his waist. He leaned his body on John's and buried his face in his neck. He moved his mouth to John's ear.

"Really, baby, let's just get rid of him. It will bring Teddy back and just fix everything. Say yes, baby,"

John groaned in frustration. His lover was a man not known for patience or welcoming change. He knew Randy was completely serious when he said he wanted to remove Will from the picture. He placed a kiss on Randy's forehead and took his hips in his hands and slowly pushed Randy back, ignoring the pout that adorned his face. Another thing he knew about his lover was how much he hated being told no and not getting his way.

"Randy, we love Cody, right? Well, doesn't he deserve to be happy? Let's give this kid one dinner. If I get a bad vibe, you can enjoy removing him from the situation."

Randy rolled his eyes and turned away from John. He opened the packages of meat and busied himself with preparing them for the grill.

"Baby, don't be mad at me. You know I'm right; you're just too stubborn to admit it."

John laughed and pulled Randy close to him. He grabbed his face and pressed his lips to Randy's. Randy groaned in defeat and John took the opportunity to thrust his tongue inside Randy's mouth. John's hands tightened on Randy's hips as his tongue slid over the roof of Randy's mouth, his cheeks and his teeth before sucking on his tongue.

Randy moaned and pushed John away. "Stop, Al is in the other room, baby."

John smiled. "Tonight there will be no stopping," He slapped Randy on the backside earning himself another blue-eyed glare.

Randy shook his head as he walked the prepared steaks to the grill in the back yard. "I really hate you, too, sometimes."

* * *

"OK, so I have to be honest with you,"

Cody stopped the car in front of Randy and John's house and gripped the steering wheel. Will looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"OK,"

"My friends are tough shit. They're gonna try to break you and see if you're for real. Randy is wonderful once you get to know him but today he's gonna stare at you with those beady little eyes of his and its gonna make you want to run away. If at any time you do want to go, just tell me."

Cody looked over at Will, who had a smile on his face.

"I'll be fine. I deal with guys trying to intimidate on a daily basis as I try to counsel them. Nothing scares me anymore. When you've been told you have an incurable disease, you pretty much lose some fear."

Cody smiled and nodded. "Let's go,"

He opened the car door and looked back at Will. Despite his brave act, Cody knew he had to be nervous. It was a natural reaction for anyone coming into a room of new people; new people who happened to outweigh him by over 100 pounds.

Cody took his hand and pushed open the front door. He could smell food cooking and hear John and Randy's voices but the front foyer was empty.

"Hello, I'm home."

Alanna ran from the living room, her blond hair flying behind her as she ran with a smile towards Cody's arms. "Uncle Cody, you're here!"

Cody picked her up and hugged her tightly. He placed a kiss on her cheek and turned towards Will. "Al, baby, do you remember my friend Will? You met him one time when you went to pick me up at the doctor."

Alanna smiled and slowly nodded. "I think so,"

"It's very nice to see you again, pretty girl,"

Will held out his hand and Alanna shook it quickly. Cody smiled and hugged her again tightly. "Where are your crazy dads, baby?"

Alanna pointed to the kitchen. "Uncle Johnny told Daddy to get rid of his face because he's mad he has to cook even more and he was mad because you were bringing…"

"Al! Go to the kitchen and get ready for dinner,"

Everyone stopped talking and stared at Randy, who entered the room and quickly shooed his daughter out of the room. Cody shook his head, as he knew exactly what Alanna was going to say. He turned to look at Will, who had an amused look on his face.

"Randy, Randy, what am I gonna do with you?"

Randy smiled and held out his hands. "Not a thing; I'm perfect."

Cody hugged Randy and pulled him towards Will.

"Will, this is my best friend in the entire world, my big brother in my heart if not by blood, Randy. Randy, this is Will. Act like a human and be polite, please."

Randy stared at Will with his patented smirk on his lips. Will smiled and held out his hand. Randy looked down on it then back at Cody, who narrowed his eyes at him angrily. With a sigh, Randy met Will's hand and shook it firmly.

"Hello,"

"It's really nice to meet you, Randy. Cody tells me so many great things about you and how wonderful you are."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Cody is very blind when it comes to me, amongst other things. I'm really an asshole. Let's go; dinner's getting cold." He turned and walked back towards the kitchen, leaving Cody and Will to stare at his retreating back.

Cody sighed. "Do you wanna run out of that door yet?"

Will took his hand and laughed. "Are you kidding me; this is a challenge! I can't wait to make him love me!"

Cody smiled and shook his head. They walked hand in hand into the kitchen where John was wiping Alanna's hands with a towel.

"Johnny, come meet Will,"

John looked up and smiled his trademark dimpled smile. "Al, go out with Daddy." John wiped his hands on a towel and walked over to the two men. After a quick hug to Cody, he shook Will's hand.

"Will, nice to meet you. I gather by the look on Cody's face that Randy has already said something completely inappropriate. I wish I could tell you it wasn't going to happen again, but I won't lie to you. All I can do is apologize for what he said and try to rein him in for the remainder of tonight. I promise nothing, though."

Will laughed and waved his hand. "It's fine. I was just telling Cody that I will make Randy love me. I view it as a challenge."

John leaned on the counter and raised an eyebrow. "Well, you are a brave man. I think I'm gonna enjoy this dinner." He laughed loudly and picked up a salad bowl. "It's so nice tonight we're having dinner in the yard. Go on and grab a seat."

Cody grabbed the bread basket with one hand and Will's hand with his other. He led them out to the yard and he set the basket on the table.

Randy glanced their way as he piled the grilled steaks on a huge serving platter and slowly made his way over to the table. John slowly followed with the salad and took his seat on the other side of Alanna, who sat between him and Randy.

An awkward silence filled the yard until Will cleared his throat. "Wow, these steaks are great. Randy, you're a great cook."

Randy looked up from Alanna's plate, where he was cutting up her meat. "Thanks, I know,"

John smiled as he took his first bite. "Yeah, my honey is a great cook and oh so charming, right?"

Randy glared at him over Alanna's head as John smiled and wiggled his fork in his direction. "That look doesn't work on me, babe. I can beat you up in a fight."

Cody laughed. "So, Johnny, what's new in the RAW locker room? I miss traveling with you guys so much."

John shrugged. "Same old, nothing ever changes. We got a couple of new guys coming up every few weeks and Dustin has been put in charge of helping them train and get used to the grind."

Cody smiled and sighed. "You gotta love Dus. I miss him; feel like I haven't seen him in forever. I gotta get home and spend time with everyone."

Will looked at him closely. "Is this Dustin the one that trained you, too?"

Cody shook his head. "Dustin is my brother; guy who wears the gold makeup and bodysuit."

Will nodded. "Oh my goodness, I had no idea! He's hilarious."

Cody nodded. "Yeah, he's amazing; couldn't have asked for a better brother growing up,"

"I'm surprised you didn't know about Dustin, Will, seeing as how you and Cody are so chummy."

Everyone's eyes turned at the sound of Randy's voice. He had a small smile on his face and was staring at Will intently. "Cody, why does Will not know about Dus? What does he know about you?"

Cody put his fork down. "Enough, Ran, please. Will knows what I choose to tell him, which is plenty. He knows I have siblings, just not their names or what they do for a living."

Randy shrugged and took a bite of his food. "Seems odd; you and Dus are so close I would assume…"

John looked at him and shook his head. "Randy, don't assume, dear,"

Randy smiled. "Yes, dear," He turned his eyes back to Will, who actually lowered his head to avoid the intense gaze.

Silence again filled the table. Once again, Will was the one to break it. "So, John, how long have you and Randy been together?"

John smiled. "We're coming up on 3 very long years together. Feels a hell of a lot longer some days."

Randy flipped him off and shook his head.

Will laughed. "You seem very happy together."

John nodded and looked at Randy, who finally smiled a genuine smile. "I would say so,"

Cody sighed and passed a piece of bread to Alanna, who smiled her thanks. "So, princess, what have you and Daddy been doing on your time together?"

Alanna put the bread down and smiled brightly. "I'm taking ballet class and Daddy takes me every day. Then, we go to the park and the pancake house!"

Cody laughed. "Well, you have to let me take you one day this week, OK. I can't wait to see you dance!"

Will smiled at Cody and Alanna's interaction. "Randy, your daughter is beautiful."

Randy looked up and just stared at him. It actually unnerved Will how icy his eyes were; they seemed to stare right through you while at the same time seeing everything about you. He nodded his head and smiled thinly. "Thank you,"

Will nodded back before continuing to eat.

"So, Will, how long have you been at the hospital? Do you only work with the AIDS group?"

Will shook his head in John's direction.

"No, I work as a nurse in the Oncology Department but one of my friends works in the AIDS department. She commented to me how many younger men were coming in for treatment and how there seemed to be no group counseling available to them. I found it strange and offensive since there seems to be a group in that hospital for everything else. I went to the Board and suggested a group. They approved it with me as moderator and her as my superior to monitor me and that's how it started. I'm still in med school and am thinking of switching my concentration to AIDS research because of how much this group has moved me."

John raised an eyebrow. "Wow, dude, very cool." He took a sip of his beer and leaned back in his chair. "You live in St. Louis year round? Are you from here?"

Will nodded. "I was born and raised in NY but came to St. Louis to attend Washington U. Had an amazing reputation and this city is so beautiful I decided to stay."

John shook his head. "Nah, it's not that great."

He looked at Randy, who automatically jerked his head up. "Watch it with remarks about my city, Cena. You don't want me to start in on the shit hole you come from,"

Alanna gasped and looked at Randy, "Daddy, that's a bad word!"

Randy clasped a hand over his mouth and his eyes got wide. "Oh no, baby, it slipped. I'm so sorry. I'll put a dollar in the Swear Jar."

John laughed loudly. "That Swear Jar already has enough money in it to pay for Al's college tuition, her first car and first home! That's how much he slips!"

Just as Randy was about to hit back with a retort of his own, John jumped up in his seat. "Wait a minute; you're from NY? Are you a horrifying Yankees fan?"

Will put down his fork and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, horrifying Yankees fan? Of course I'm a Yankees fan! They're the best team in baseball!" He looked at John and slowly asked, "Why,"

John shook his head. "I grew up an hour from Boston. I'm a Red Sox fan."

Will groaned and Cody looked at Randy, who was smiling with amusement. "Oh no, I just had dinner with a Red Sox fan. Three generations of my family just rolled over in their graves!"

John shook his head and looked at Cody. "Codes, this will never work. You must remove this member of the evil empire from my home."

Cody laughed loudly. "You guys are such dorks! Does this rivalry even still exist? I mean, how much of a rivalry is it really when the Yankees have like 20 more championships!"

John gasped loudly and looked at Randy. "Oh my God, Cody has gone over to the dark side, Ran! What do we do?"

Randy sat in his chair with a look of uninterest. "I'm not really listening to this conversation, John."

John smiled and leaned forward towards Will and Cody. "Randy is just pissed because the Cardinals suck, too."

Randy took a sip of water and smirked. "The Red Sox still suck more." He smiled widely and looked towards Cody, who was staring at him intently. Randy felt his smile drop when he thought of how his actions towards Will hurt Cody, the person he would never intentionally hurt. He reached for Cody's hand and mouthed, "Sorry," as Will and John continued to argue over baseball.

Cody nodded. It hadn't gone that bad.


	11. Chapter 10

"All right, so for a shitty Yankees fan, Will, you're not a bad guy!"

John carried his plate to the kitchen as Will followed him with a laugh. "Thanks, I guess I should be honored to be accepted by a shitty Red Sox fan!"

John and Will's laughter melted together as they busied themselves cleaning up.

Cody and Randy watched them with amusement and walked towards the other end of the yard. Randy settled Alanna in her playhouse and walked to sit besides Cody on the bench. He pulled out a cigarette from his back pocket and took a drag before having it taken by Cody.

"One drag and that's it. Smoking is bad for you, Codes,"

Cody smiled and handed the cigarette back to Randy. "Then why do you do it?"

Randy smiled. "I'm older,"

Cody laughed and looked over at Will, still laughing as John and he talked. "Thanks for tonight, Ran,"

Randy lifted an eyebrow and watched his daughter play. "Thanks for what? I was an asshole that almost ruined everything."

Cody took the cigarette back and inhaled deeply. "But you realized that by doing that you were hurting me and you stopped. You talked to him and gave him a chance. You were very sweet."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Me and sweet in the same sentence doesn't sound right."

Cody laughed. "But you do it for me because you love me,"

Randy took the cigarette back and nodded. "That I do,"

Cody leaned his head on Randy's shoulder and sighed deeply. "This was an almost perfect night. All that was missing was Teddy being here." He lifted his head and saw Randy frown as he stubbed out the cigarette. "Ran, when will Teddy come back? Can't you do anything?"

Randy shook his head. "Cody, I told you, we have to let Teddy work this out and let him come back on his own. We can't push him because he may never come back then."

Cody nodded. "I guess." He looked over at the house and saw Will and John had finished cleaning and were sitting down around the kitchen island with cups of coffee.

"I should get Will home."

Randy nodded and walked over to the playhouse. "Al, babe, let's go inside and say goodbye to Uncle Cody and his friend."

Alanna smiled and slid down the slide to her father's arms. Randy picked her up and placed a noisy kiss on her check as she giggled loudly.

Cody led the way into the kitchen and smiled at Will. "Ready to go?"

Randy walked in as Will stood up to shake John's hand. He set Alanna down on a chair and stared as Will approached him. He reached out his hand and Randy shook it, a small smile on his face.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight. We should do this again soon."

Will smiled. "I did and I hope we can do it again soon. It was really nice to meet two such important people in Cody's life." He turned to smile at Alanna and bent to place a kiss on her head. "It was very nice to speak to you. You are a brilliant little girl!"

Alanna giggled.

Cody picked her up and hugged her tightly. "I'll see you tomorrow, princess. I love you,"

Alanna squeezed his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Love you, Uncle Cody. Your friend is nice."

Cody nodded and set her down. He gave John a quick hug and a longer one to Randy. With a quick wave, the men walked out of the house into the night.

John walked up next to Randy and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I'm very proud of you, baby,"

Randy raised an eyebrow and looked over at him. "Really, why?"

John nodded towards the door. "You were obviously annoyed by Will being here and despite a rocky beginning, you turned it around and made it a great evening. It's nice to know that when you really love someone you'll make an effort for their sake." He looked over at the stuffed dishwasher and smirked. "It's also amazing how you manage to come inside after I've done all the cleaning up."

Randy smiled. "The cook shouldn't clean, too, should he?"

He gave John a quick kiss and picked up Alanna. "All right, babe, let's go clean up,"

As Randy walked upstairs with his daughter, he thought over the conversation with Cody. It really had been a good night. Despite his best effort to hate Will, the guy had turned out to be a really decent person. He was an open book and gladly answered all of their, shall he say, intrusive questions and didn't bat an eye. He seemed to understand they weren't being nosy; they were just looking out for Cody.

Randy walked Alanna into her bedroom and helped her pick out clean pajamas and underclothes. He settled her into a shallow bubble bath and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, just staring at it. Cody was right. The only thing missing about the night had been Ted's presence. It was worrisome to Randy that their friend hadn't even called.

Randy stared at his phone and tried to fight the urge. He busied himself with Alanna's chatter and laughter as she splashed in the water but finally could not stand it.

"Al, stay put, OK. I'll be right here in the doorway."

He walked over to the bathroom door, keeping Alanna in his sight and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello,"

"Hey Brett, its Randy,"

Randy smiled as he heard the younger Dibiase on the other line. He got along just as well with Brett as he did with Ted; the men all knew each other since childhood.

"Ran, what's up, man! How are things in Orton-land?"

"Good, all is well. I took a couple of week's vacation time to spend with Al. I go back next week."

Brett whistled on his end. "How is the princess?"

Randy smiled at his daughter, who was still splashing happily in the tub. "She's perfect. Can't wait to see you, man; any news on the rehab front? When will you be cleared to wrestle?"

Brett sighed. "Soon but not soon enough. I can't wait to be on the road with you guys living my dream."

Randy nodded. He understood Brett's frustration as he himself was plagued with injuries early in his career.

"Don't worry, B, it'll happen for you. At least you have Teddy keeping you company for a bit."

Randy held his breath at Brett's silence. "I wish I had Teddy keeping me company. I keep asking him to come visit me but he's always busy."

Randy let out the breath and sighed. "He left St. Louis early last week and said he was heading towards Florida. He also mentioned going home, though, so maybe he decided to hit Georgia or Louisiana first."

Brett sighed on his end. "Georgia, maybe but Louisiana, I doubt it. I tried to get him to visit Dad in the hospital and he was beyond against it."

Randy remained quiet on his end. Of course Brett did not know what he knew about Ted, Sr. and what Teddy had done to him. That was something only he, Cody and John knew. Would Brett really wanna know that Ted put a bullet in their father's head with the intention of killing him? Would he want to know how devastated Ted was that the bullet hadn't killed him but had left him a vegetable? Randy didn't think so.

"Ran, you there?"

Randy cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm here. Teddy has his reasons for not seeing your Dad. Don't push him; he may just come around one day on his own."

"I guess. Anyway, maybe he went to visit our grandparents because he's sure not here. It's odd you don't know where he is. You guys are all so tight."

Randy smiled. "Teddy is having a bad reaction to Cody dating someone new and he kind of ran away from the situation. He's not telling us where he went and I finally couldn't take it anymore."

Brett laughed. "So, that's what's going on. Oh, Teddy. I knew he had it bad for Codes for years."

Randy scoffed. "How did you know and we didn't?"

"I guess I'm just smart that way!"

Randy laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm just worried about him."

Randy turned his head as he heard John coming up the stairs. "Listen, B, I'll call you tomorrow. If you hear from Teddy, ask him to call me. I'm getting worried."

"I will, Ran, but don't worry. Teddy will be fine. This is his way of dealing with things."

Randy nodded. "Yeah, I guess. See you soon, B." He quickly hung up the phone as John opened Alanna's door.

"Hey, I got Oz ready to go. Is Al ready?"

Randy smiled. "I'm getting her out of the tub right now."

John frowned. "Are you OK? You look weird."

Randy shook his head. "I'm fine. We'll be right there."

He quickly finished getting Alanna ready and carried her into his and John's bedroom. She quickly crawled over to where John lay and he wrapped his arm around her.

Randy got in on the other side and tried to concentrate on "The Wizard of Oz" along with John and Alanna but his mind kept wandering to his conversation with Brett.

Ted had lied to them. He hadn't gone to Tampa to visit his brother. The question now was where he had gone. Randy feared for what he may do in this state of mind. He knew Ted could be very scary when pushed; hell, he had seen him almost blow away his own father. Now, he was out there, somewhere, and he was holding a huge grudge. No, Randy didn't fear that he could hurt Cody, but Will was another story. He was an unknown; someone Ted could care less about. Ted could easily hurt him without blinking an eye.

Randy was snapped out of his thoughts by a poke to his forehead. He frowned and turned over to look at John, who was staring at him with a frown of his own.

"She's asleep. I'm gonna take her to bed."

Randy nodded and placed a kiss on Alanna's forehead before John picked her up and walked off with her. He turned off the television and dimmed the lights to John's liking before stripping off his clothes. He left on his boxers and crawled under the covers and tried to forget about Ted and where he may be or what he may be doing. Randy closed his eyes and minutes later felt the bed dip when John got in. He smiled when he felt John's arm circle his waist.

"Where are you?"

Randy laughed and opened his eyes to meet John's twinkling ones. "I'm right here. Can't you feel me?" He moved closer to John's embrace and buried his face in John's neck, inhaling the scent of his cologne.

"Yeah, physically you're here but your mind seems to be somewhere else. What's going on, gorgeous?"

Randy didn't respond and remained buried in John's neck. He placed a kiss on the scar of John's neck surgery and sighed. "I'm thinking about Ted,"

Randy felt the movement of John's chest as he laughed softly. "Not what I wanna hear in bed, baby."

Randy smiled and shook his head. "I'm worried about what he may do or what he's thinking of doing."

John stroked his head and played with his longer hair; the effect of life at home. "Baby, Teddy is fine. He's probably hanging out with Brett right now, having some beers and shooting the breeze. Don't worry so much."

Randy slowly raised his head and lay on the pillow beside John, his eyes staring into his. He tightened his hold on John and whispered, "Don't be mad at me,"

John frowned and kissed his nose. He smiled when Randy wrinkled it in return. "I could never be,"

Randy lowered his eyes. "I called Brett. Ted's not there."

John sighed and Randy looked up quickly. "Baby, we promised to let Teddy deal with this his own way. We can't check up on him."

Randy sighed. "But he lied to us, John. Where could he be? What if he does something?"

John shook his head. "We can't do anything about this except let Ted handle it his own way. Ted won't do anything to hurt Cody, baby, you know that."

Randy's eyes widened. "But he would hurt Will and by association that would hurt Cody. Ted won't see it that way, though, because he doesn't know how attached Cody already is to Will. I know, though. I see it in Cody's eyes when he looks at Will."

John quickly kissed Randy in an effort to calm his thoughts. He stroked his face and nodded. "I know how Cody feels about Will; that's why I was so proud of how much of an effort you made tonight. We can't control Teddy, though, especially since we don't know where he is. We just have to hope Ted has enough sense to not do anything on his own without even discussing it with us."

Randy closed his eyes and leaned into John's touch. "What if he doesn't?"

John didn't have an answer to provide his lover so he just pulled him in closer; thankful that at that moment he was lucky enough to have the person he loved by his side.


	12. Chapter 11

John awoke to bright light shining in his face and numbness in his arm. He groaned and tried to roll away from the annoying light and sensation but found he was pinned in the uncomfortable position. He looked down and saw Randy sound asleep with his head on John's chest; John's arm pinned under Randy's neck. John stared at Randy and smiled. He loved to watch his lover sleep. Randy's face was always beautiful to him; when it was animated with emotions or when relaxed with sleep. It broke his heart to have to move him when he lay so comfortably and peacefully.

John slowly inched his arm out from under Randy's body and lifted himself off the bed. Randy sighed in his sleep but his eyes remained closed. John stood off the bed and walked quietly into the bathroom. His conversation with Randy from the night before still floated around in his mind as he readied himself for the day. Despite his assuring Randy of Ted being unable to cause any harm to Cody, he was still secretly worried. Ted had a very mean, vindictive streak that they had all been a witness to many times. Were they safe in assuming that Ted would never turn that streak on one of them? John sighed as he got in the shower. He desperately wanted to stay out of this but had a feeling he would have to act on it and soon. He tried to concentrate on lathering his body with soap but his thoughts were so consumed with worrying about Ted and imagining horrible scenarios that he almost jumped out of his skin when the shower door rapidly slid open.

"Son of a bitch!"

Randy stared at him with a raised eyebrow as the bar of soap flew out of John's hand and landed on the shower floor. "Uh, you ok there, babe?"

John bent to get the soap and shook his head. "You scared the hell out of me,"

He shook his head at Randy, who smirked at him. "Sorry, didn't know you were so skittish,"

Randy sat on the closed toilet and watched as the water ran down John's body. "Looking good, babe,"

John smiled and continued to lather up. "I know, right," He dropped the smile and sighed at Randy, who quickly frowned. "What's the matter, John?"

John quickly rinsed the soap off his body and grabbed the towel Randy held out for him. He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist before walking to the large basin.

"Now I'm the one worrying about Ted and obsessing over what he may or may not do,"

John frowned and stared at himself in the mirror over the sink. "I don't want to have to worry about this but it looks like I have no choice. I don't want Ted to do something stupid and I don't want you or Cody to have to keep worrying about this, either,"

Randy stood up and wrapped his arms around John's waist. He stood behind him and stared at their reflections in the mirror. "Baby, you had me convinced last night that Ted would be fine and this would all just blow over. What made you change your mind?"

John leaned his head back into Randy's body and closed his eyes. He smiled when he felt Randy place a kiss on top of his hair. "I don't know; just knowing how Ted can be, I guess. We just have to find him and get him to talk to us. I know I can calm him down if he's planning anything."

He opened his eyes and stood up straight, smiling when he saw Randy's smirk in the mirror. "What?"

Randy tightened his hold on John's waist and smiled. "I just love you," He buried his face in John's neck, inhaling deeply his fresh scent.

John raised an eyebrow at Randy's show of affection. As much as he knew how Randy felt about him, the man wasn't known for being overly affectionate out of bed. He turned around in Randy's arms and stared into his eyes.

"Well, that is a surprise. I think I just had a mild stroke,"

Randy rolled his eyes, dropped his arms and took a step back. "Whatever, forget it,"

John laughed and quickly pulled him back into an embrace. "I love you, too, you know that."

Randy smiled and kissed him deeply. John tightened his hold on Randy and pulled him into his body, moaning at the feeling. Randy sucked John's bottom lip between his own and ran his hands down John's arms and stomach, landing on the hem of the towel. He pulled away from John's lips and smiled at their red, plump appearance.

"You know what I want?"

John nodded and crashed his lips on Randy's, this time he drawing out a moan from his lover as their tongues stroked each other. Randy quickly undid the towel and reached down to stroke John's length, making the older man thrust up to meet his hand. John groaned; Randy's touch had a fire-like effect on his body and he loved it.

"God, Ran, I want you so bad, babe,"

Randy smiled and licked his lips before dropping in front of John to his knees. He placed a kiss to the head of John's quivering cock and licked the drop of pre-cum glistening on the tip. Just as he was about to engulf his entire member, a yell rang out through the house.

"Daddy!"

Randy jumped up and placed a kiss on John's lips, smiling apologetically at him. "Sorry, babe, but you know, the joys of fatherhood…"

John groaned and lowered his head in defeat as Randy ran out of the room towards his daughter. Yes, he knew all about the joys of fatherhood.

* * *

Hours later, a still frustrated John closed the door on the dishwasher loaded with breakfast dishes before collapsing on a chair. Randy wiped Alanna's hands clean and grabbed her coat from the rack next to the back door.

"Go check your room and make sure there's nothing you want to take to Mommy's house, baby,"

Alanna ran off as Randy held her coat and watched sadly.

"God, I miss work but I hate that I have to send her home. These past weeks with her have been great." He looked at John and winked. "On the plus side, there's no shot of us being interrupted tonight."

John laughed and nodded but didn't fail to notice the look of longing on his lover's face. He knew how desperately Randy missed his daughter when they were on the road. These two weeks with her had made Randy happier than he would ever be when working.

"Yeah, but I'll miss our baby,"

Randy smiled and walked over to John. He sat on his lap and tilted John's head up for a kiss. "Thank you for loving my daughter,"

John smiled as Randy stroked his face lovingly. "It's not hard to love her. Or her gorgeous dad, I may add,"

Randy smiled and stood up. "I'm gonna drive her to Sam's and then we should start packing. We leave tonight and I don't want to rush it later."

John nodded. He walked hand in hand with Randy towards the living room. Alanna came down with a small teddy bear and ran into John's arms.

"I'll miss you, Uncle Johnny,"

John squeezed her tightly and felt his heart drop. He hated having to say goodbye to her. He hated what the separation did to not only Alanna but to Randy. They both suffered greatly when apart from each other.

"I'll miss you two, baby, but we'll be together again soon and we'll talk on the computer camera every day, OK."

Alanna smiled and nodded before taking Randy's outstretched hand. He smiled down at her and grabbed her luggage from the floor.

"I'll be home soon, John."

John nodded and watched them walk out of the door. In minutes, he heard Randy start the engine of his beloved Bentley and drive off.

John wandered aimlessly around the house. The house; so silent without Alanna's laughter to fill it and the chatter of Ted and Cody or even the moans of him and Randy in bed, was spooky. He loved this home because of the man he shared it with but in reality, it wasn't a home he would ever choose. Their home in Tampa was more vibrant, more alive and most importantly, safer. Randy didn't seem to mind that their home was in such an open neighborhood where anyone could have access to them or their home.

John sat on the couch, not bothering to begin with the packing without Randy. The man would no doubt make him re-pack every item once he looked inside the suitcases. He turned on the television to one of the many daytime talk shows and tried to kill time until Randy arrived.

The phone rang loudly; its sound bouncing off every wall. John quickly grabbed it and sat back.

"Hello,"

"John, why the hell did Randy call Brett?"

John sat up quickly. This was the voice they were all dying to hear. "Ted, where the hell are you? Why did you lie to us and tell us you were going down to Florida?"

Ted sighed on his end. "God, must I tell you everything? Do you want to know when I have to take a shit, too?"

John frowned, his anger steadily rising. "Ted, we're just worried about you. We don't want you to do something you'll regret later,"

"Randy had no right to check up on me like that. He worried Brett for no reason! Tell him to mind his own damn business next time,"

"Watch it, Dibiase. Don't fucking push me,"

Ted remained quiet on his end. The quickest way to incite John's anger was to mention Randy in any negative light and Ted knew that.

"You guys said you would give me time to deal with this on my own but now you're checking up on me? I decided not come to Florida and go somewhere else! Is that so wrong?"

John took a deep breath and shook his head. "Ted, it just makes it seem like you're hiding something. You haven't called in days and you don't answer your phone when we call so maybe that's why Randy was worried enough to call Brett. We don't do this with each other; we don't not speak for days or lie about where we're going. Truth is, if Randy hadn't called, I would've called Brett, too."

"Fine, John. Randy did nothing wrong. He never does in your eyes anyway,"

"Ted, I'm only going to warn you once more,"

Ted laughed on the other end. "Fine, fine. Look I'm home, all right. I've been home all this time just drinking myself into oblivion to forget that my best friend, who turns out I'm in love with, is now with some douche bag nurse and that we missed our shot at a relationship by about 5 minutes because I was too chicken shit to confess my love for him."

John frowned, feeling caught between being furious at him or feeling sorry for him. "Ted, I've told you how sorry I am for what you're going through. You should let us help you, though. Locking yourself into a dark apartment and getting drunk isn't going to make the situation change."

He sighed deeply and stood up to pace the room. "Look, I know you don't want to hear this but it has to be said. Cody is happy with this guy and we all had dinner here the other night. He's not a bad guy, Teddy. You would probably like him. Give him a chance."

Ted laughed loudly. "I would probably like him! Yeah, ok. I would like to put a bullet in his brain. That's what I would like!"

John frowned and shook his head. "Ted, please don't even joke about that. It's not funny."

"I'm not being funny. I wasn't being funny when I put a bullet in my father's brain, was I?"

John rolled his eyes. "Ted, I know what you're capable of. There's no need to say it."

"Don't ask so holier than thou, John. I know what you're capable of, too. Don't act like you didn't blow away your wonderful dad, too. You used my gun, remember?"

John sat on the closest chair. "All right, Ted,"

Ted laughed and continued talking. "And then there's Randy, your beloved little angel in your eyes, who's become so comfortable with a gun or knife in his hand and you barely bat an eye when he mentions it. Oh and let's not forget my Cody, who doesn't even need a gun. He made a hammer all he needed."

John slammed his hand on the table besides his chair as Randy walked back into the house. His eyes widened at John's temper and he immediately walked over to him.

"Enough, Ted! God damn it, you just want to provoke me today! We care about you; you know that! Enough is enough, though. You will leave this Will guy alone because he means something to Cody and that should mean something to you! You are not to go near him."

Randy frowned when he realized John was finally able to reach Ted. However, the conversation didn't sound like it was going too well.

"John, don't think you can tell me what to do. I'm not Randy or Cody. It doesn't work on me,"

A loud click echoed in John's ear and he realized Ted had hung up on him. He furiously threw the phone down and groaned in frustration.

"John, what happened?"

John lifted his eyes to meet Randy's worried ones; an expression he didn't see in his lover's face often. "Ted is an asshole; that's what happened."

Randy frowned and took John's arm, leading him to their sofa. He sat him down and placed an arm around his shoulders and the other on his leg, turning him so he could look into his eyes. "Baby, start at the beginning. Did he call or did you?"

John sighed and shook his head. "He called all pissed off because you called Brett. I tried to tell him it's only because we care about him and we were worried but he flipped out! Then he starts reciting our litany of crimes, like if I need a reminder or even want to hear it,"

He stopped and laid his head back, closing his eyes. Randy frowned and pulled John closer to him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. He felt John's tense body begin to relax and he placed a kiss on his head. "Calm down, baby. I don't like it when you get so stressed, especially over something like this,"

Randy continued to stroke John's back and places random kisses to his face. "I'll deal with Ted, baby. I'll get him to calm down and see reason."

John lifted his head. "No, leave him. I will deal with him later when I calm down. I don't want you anywhere near him, understood?"

Randy raised an eyebrow but nodded slowly. "OK,"

John sighed. "I mean it, Randy. Stay away from him. He's off; something is off with him. I'm scared for what he's gonna do and if any of us can even stop him."

Randy frowned and stared at John, who was obviously in deep thought about how to resolve this. He had never seen John in a state where he couldn't solve the problem. John could work his way out of anything, could convince anyone to do anything and Randy relied on that. Seeing him defeated scared the hell out of him. He pulled himself closer to John and grasped his hand tightly, looking for the comfort that only he can provide.


	13. Chapter 12

Ted lifted his head and tried to focus his blurry eyes on the floor beneath him. As much as he tried to ignore his ringing doorbell and the pounding on his door, he knew the only way to make it stop was to get up and answer it. He wobbly walked over and looked through the peephole, groaning in frustration, as he pulled it open.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Randy took of his sunglasses and widened his eyes at Ted's appearance. He was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, had a week's worth of beard on his face, his eyes were sunken in and surrounded by dark circles and, not to mention, he reeked of liquor.

"Holy shit, Teddy, what are you doing to yourself?"

Randy pushed him out of the doorway and walked inside the dark apartment. Every drape was drawn making the home look as Ted probably felt; cold and sad. Randy quickly walked over to the large window that dominated Ted's living room and yanked the drapes open. Sunlight filtered into the room quickly and Ted covered his eyes from the brightness.

"Uh, close the drapes! Get the hell out of here! How did you get up here without the damn guard calling me?"

Randy turned and stared at him, with a sigh. "I told him not to ring up here because you wouldn't let me up. He tried to fight me on it but I convinced him not to."

Randy smirked as he remembered the expression on the terrified guard's face. "So, you have no choice but to sit down with me. We need to talk,"

Ted brushed past him and threw himself on the couch. "I don't want to talk to you, Randy. I don't want to talk to any of you. You're all assholes who just wanna mess in my life."

Randy glared at Ted but tried to remain calm. "Look, I'm trying to keep my temper in check here, Ted, so don't push me. I also don't have much time."

Randy glanced at his watch. John had no idea he had come to see Ted. If he knew where Randy was, he would go ballistic. Randy had run out with the pretense of having to buy some deodorant before they went on the road. That errand would only buy him so much time so he had to hurry. He couldn't leave without coming to see Ted, though. This situation was eating him alive and he hated the stress it was causing everyone.

"Ted, tell me what to do. Tell me how to make this situation better for all of us. I'll do whatever you want just please, let's get over this."

Randy looked at him and around the room. "I mean, look at you; look at this place! You can't continue like this. Are you even leaving today? We have work tomorrow, you know."

Ted shrugged. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning. What does it matter anyway? The only thing I want is Cody to ditch that guy and come to me. I want that guy out of the picture; permanently. That's how you can make it better. Get rid of him."

Randy sighed. "Ted, you know I can't do that. Cody is happy with Will. I wouldn't lay a finger on him. Can't you just try to meet him and get along with him? Make an effort, please."

Ted rolled his eyes. "Forget it. You're useless. Get out already," He stood up from the couch and walked to his kitchen, quickly pouring himself another drink.

Randy stood up and followed him, grabbing the drink from his hands and pouring it down the drain. "I think you've had enough."

Ted glared at him and opened his mouth to speak but Randy cut him off.

"Ted, I have to say, I'm so surprised at you. You've changed so much and not for the better. You're going on and on about how much you love Cody but its all bullshit. If you really loved Cody you would be happy that he's happy, especially after everything that kid has had to go through in his life. You don't love him; you're just pissed because you can't have him."

Ted sighed and shook his head. "It's so easy for you to say that. How would you feel if John left you for someone else and was constantly talking about how happy he is with this person? Would you be so calm? No, you would feel like I feel; like shit."

Randy rolled his eyes. "John and I are in a committed relationship, Ted. Don't compare us to you and Cody, who were never together to begin with." He looked at his watch again and walked towards the living room. "Ted, the chance you take when you tell someone your feelings for them is that they may or may not return them. It's a chance I encouraged you and Cody to take. I'm sorry it didn't work out for you two. You have every right to grieve the fact that it didn't work out the way you wanted but you do not have a right to interfere in Cody's life because of it. You also owe it to yourself to stop this; this hiding away and drinking. Ted, you have so much to offer someone. Go out there and find your other half."

Ted sighed and just stared at Randy, not giving any indication if he was listening or not. Randy shook his head and walked towards the door.

"I gotta go. John's gonna kill me." He pulled the door open and looked back at Ted, who hadn't moved. "Teddy, we all love you. Even Cody does. We don't want you to do something you know in your heart is wrong. When you're ready to come back to us, we'll be here waiting."

Randy closed the door behind him and walked to the elevator. He checked his phone surprised not to see a message from John. He quickly sent him a text message to let him know he was on his way home. However, he would have to stop at a store first to get some damn deodorant to keep the story true.

As he fished around in his pocket for his car keys he heard a loud gasp and raised his head to meet Cody's smiling face.

"Randy! What are you doing here?"

Cody dropped his suitcase and walked quickly over to Randy, his arms opening for a hug. "Cody,"

Randy smiled and welcomed Cody into a hug but his mind panicked at the sight of him. Cody pulled back and smiled. "What are you doing here? Looking for me?"

Randy frantically searched his mind for a reason to give Cody. He didn't want him to know Ted had been in the building, in his apartment, the entire time.

"Um, I just had to go get some stuff for me and John so I passed by to see if you were around. John and I are leaving in a few hours and I didn't know when your flight was or where you were even going."

Cody frowned. "I'm off to Florida. Ironic, huh. Maybe I'll run into Ted when I stop by to visit Brett." He bent to pick to pick up his dropped bag and frowned. "But, you're coming down. Did you go knock on my door? I was up there."

Randy's eyes widened as Cody's narrowed. "Randy, are you lying to me?"

The elevator doors dinged open and Will stepped out with another large bag. He smiled when he looked at Randy.

"Hey, Randy! Come to see Cody off?"

He walked towards Randy with his hand outstretched. Randy smiled and met him halfway, happy to have something to distract him from Cody's angry gaze and questions.

"Hey, Will, how are you? What are you up to? Gonna go with Cody? It really is a lot of fun on the road; you'll love it,"

Will frowned, confused over Randy's attitude change but happy he was being accepted by the man. "I came over for dinner with Cody and to help him pack. I'm just gonna drive him to the airport. I don't think I'm ready for your way of traveling just yet and I have tons of patients on my calendar for the next couple of days."

Randy nodded. "Well, that's great. Maybe in a bit you could travel with us, though. It's really not that bad once you get into it."

Will nodded and was about to respond when Cody pulled him away from Randy. "Randy, shut up. You don't really care. You're just trying to avoid my question."

Randy opened his eyes. "Cody, I don't know what you're talking about. Now, I gotta go. John is waiting for me."

He turned and quickly moved through the building lobby so Cody had to run to keep up with him. "Randy, don't do that! Don't ignore me. You're lying to me. You're not here to see me, are you? You're here to see Ted,"

Randy turned around quickly and saw Cody standing with his arms crossed over his chest and an angry look on his face. Will's eyes widened with Cody's statement and he moved away from the two friends in an effort to remove himself from the situation.

"I'm gonna go over there," he mumbled as he walked away.

Randy shook his head quickly. "No, Cody, it's not that. It's nothing; don't worry. I don't know where Ted is, Codes."

Cody stared at him intensely while Randy smiled. The silence stretched until the doorman stood up and looked towards the men.

"Excuse me, Mr. Runnels, are you looking for Mr. Dibiase? He's upstairs in his apartment. The man you're speaking to was his guest earlier."

Cody's eyes widened and he looked back at Randy, who glared at the doorman. He stalked over to him and glared at his face.

"Would you mind your fucking business? Were any of us even talking to you, asshole? I thought I took care of you earlier."

The doorman's eyes widened in fear as Randy growled in his face. Cody walked over quickly and yanked him back. "Randy, stop it,"

Randy pulled back and walked outside. Cody watched him go and shook his head. He turned his attention to the shocked doorman and winced.

"I apologize, Anthony. My friend has a little temper."

He hesitantly nodded and Cody turned his attention to Will, who stood off towards the elevators, his eyes wide at Randy's display of anger. Cody mouthed his apologies to him, as well and Will hesitantly smiled and nodded.

Cody looked outside the building doors and saw Randy pacing back and forth. He walked outside towards him and stood in front of his path. "That doorman is a fucking busy body."

Cody shrugged angrily. "I don't care! I don't know why you look so pissed off. I'm the one who should be angry seeing as how you just lied to me."

Randy quickly shook his head. "It was a little lie to spare you. It was nothing,"

Cody rolled his eyes. "God, you are such a jerk. How long have you known Ted is here? I'm telling you right now if you say all week, our friendship is over!"

"I found out today, I swear. I called Brett yesterday and he told me Ted never showed in Tampa. This morning Ted called John and told him he was home and had been here all this time. He lied to us when he said he was going away."

Cody lowered his eyes and his expression remained blank. "So, he's been here all this time and has just chosen not to speak to me?"

Randy sighed. "Cody, I'm sorry I lied to you. John tried to fix things and so did I just now but I can honestly say we both failed miserably. I don't know what to do about Ted anymore."

Cody nodded and the friends remained in silence. A ringing sounded through the air and Randy sighed, reaching into his pocket. "Home" flashed on the screen and Randy knew exactly who it was.

"Hey, babe, I'll be home in like 5 minutes."

"Randy, where are you? How long does it take to get a damn stick of deodorant? You know we have a flight in like 3 hours, right?"

Randy groaned. "Yes, John I do. I got caught up. There's a lot of traffic and the store was crowded."

Cody raised an eyebrow as he listened to Randy speak.

"I understand, John. I'm on my way right now."

Randy sighed loudly as he hung up. "Great, now I'm up shits creek with him. This is gonna be the longest flight ever."

Cody looked at him with a smirk. "Your pants must be on fire today, Mr. Orton, because all you're doing is lying."

Randy smiled sheepishly. "I really am sorry, Codes,"

Cody waved him off and smiled. "Forget it. Why are you lying to John, though, of all people?"

"I'm not supposed to be here. Ted and John's conversation didn't go very well and John forbade me from coming over. I said I wouldn't but I just had to try."

Cody smiled and wrapped an arm around Randy's shoulder. "Uh oh, someone's in trouble tonight! John is gonna beat your ass and not in a good way, Ran,"

Randy laughed and shoved Cody away. Will peeked his head out of the building door. "Guys, I'm sorry to interrupt but Cody, your flight leaves in 2 hours. You gotta get to the airport soon. You know how crazy security check is,"

Cody looked at his watch and sighed. "Yeah, don't remind me," He looked at Randy and gave him a hug.

Randy smiled and held him tightly. "I am sorry for lying to you, Codes. You know I would never do anything to hurt you purposely."

Cody nodded and held on to him longer. Finally, he pulled back and smiled. "Get home before John's head explodes."

Randy laughed and shook Will's hand tightly. "Will, I'm depending on you to get Cody to the airport safely, understood. This man is very important to me."

Will laughed and nodded. "I will, sir, no worries." He saluted Randy and frowned. "Oh wait, its John who salutes when he comes out to the ring, not you..."

Randy flipped him off as Cody laughed. They waved to Randy and walked off to Will's car as Randy walked to his own and quickly began the journey home. He drove as fast as he could through the neighborhood streets and pulled into his driveway 10 minutes later.

Randy quickly opened the door to his house and looked inside. The house was completely dark but a light shone upstairs. He dropped his keys on the hall table and walked up the stairs following the light to his and John's bedroom. He walked inside and smiled when he saw John sprawled on the bed surrounded by piles of their folded clothes watching TV. "Well, look who decided to come home. Did you actually go make the stick of deodorant in a factory or something?"

"Shit," Randy mentally cursed as he realized he hadn't even bought the item home. He quickly covered his expression with a smile and moved the clothes over so he could slide into the opposite side of the bed with John. He laid his head on the pillow besides John and smiled.

"Sorry, babe. The store was so crowded I just left it and then I got caught in a shit load of traffic." He wrapped his arm around John's stomach, reaching under his shirt to stroke the firm muscles. Randy turned him completely over to face him and placed a kiss on his lips. "Forgive me?"

John narrowed his eyes as he looked at Randy. He sat up quickly, pushing Randy's arm off. "You're lying,"

Randy frowned and sat up. "What? I am not!"

John leaned forward to stare into Randy's eyes and Randy nervously tried to hold his gaze. After a few seconds of the intense staring game Randy lowered his blue eyes to the bedspread and began to trace the pattern with his fingers.

"Stop staring at me; it's freaky."

John grabbed his face and forced their eyes to meet again. "No, you can play this game all day with anyone else. That little glare of yours is legendary. The only reason you can't meet my eyes is because you're hiding something from me,"

Randy grabbed at John's hand and tried to remove it from where it tightly gripped his chin. "John, you're hurting me. Let go,"

John pulled his face closer and smirked. "Don't act like you don't like it, babe,"

Randy smiled and nodded. He tried to press his lips onto John's but he pulled away. "What have you done?"

Randy sighed and rolled his eyes as John finally released his face. "God, you're such a pain in the ass, Johnny. You just have to see right through me. Can't you just pretend you don't know when I'm lying for once?"

Randy sighed deeply and pulled his legs up to his chest. He hated lying to John but also wanted to avoid an argument with the man. John could be so over protective of him; of all of them and sometimes it drove Randy crazy. He laid his head on his knees, facing John.

"I went to see Ted, OK,"

John's eyes widened and a muscle on his cheek twitched. "I'm sorry but I don't think I heard you correctly. You didn't just say you did something I told you not to do,"

Randy smiled sheepishly and nodded. "You heard right and you did tell me not to do it. I did it anyway,"

John sighed and moved his legs over the edge of the bed but was grabbed before he could get off the bed. Randy held on to his shoulders and pulled him back down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around John's neck and held on to him from behind.

"No, John, don't go. Don't be mad at me, baby,"

John shook his head. "You've been saying that a lot lately. You just can't listen to anything I say, can you? You always have to be bigheaded and do whatever you want. God forbid you actually listen to what I tell you to do because I may love you and want to protect you."

He took Randy's hands off his body and stood up, turning around to meet Randy's confused gaze. "You don't even get it and that's what pisses me off even more."

Randy stared at him and shrugged. "I do get it; you're pissed because I don't listen. I'm sorry,"

John laughed sarcastically. "I know you don't listen, Ran. I've known this for almost 10 years now. You don't think I knew where you were going when you had a freak out over deodorant earlier? Like they don't sell them in the city we're going to or something,"

Randy stared at him with a frown and raised his hands in frustration. He let his legs dangle over the edge of the bed and dropped his hands on his thighs. "Then what, John, what is it so I can apologize for it and start packing,"

John kneeled in front of Randy and took his hands. He looked into his confused eyes and shook his head. "I don't think you realize how much I really love you. I asked you not to visit Ted because I'm scared of this person he's becoming. I was scared he could do something to hurt you. His temper and your temper together with no one to interfere could prove to be very bad, Ran."

Randy smiled and placed a kiss on the back of John's hand. "Baby, I do realize how much you love me. I love you, too. I just don't think Ted is capable of hurting me. It was driving me crazy to see you so stressed and I know how stressed Codes has been. I just wanted to fix it. Ted wouldn't do anything to me,"

John shook his head. "Whether you think Ted may or may not hurt you is not the point. The point is that **I** think he may hurt you and as the man you say you love, you should listen to me and try to understand my fear." He sighed loudly. "Just humor me, Ran. Stay away from him for a bit; for my sake. I'd rather be stressed right now than see anything happen to you."

Randy stared at John and finally nodded. "Fine, you're right. I'm sorry I made you worry. I'll stay away for awhile. I'll do anything you say, baby."

John reached up to Randy's neck and pulled him forward kissing him deeply. It was a hard kiss, demanding, but soft and full of need. Randy responded without thinking and opened his mouth, stroking John's tongue with his own. John's hands slowly massaged Randy's neck before going down his back slowly. Randy moaned and opened his legs, pulling John closer to his body. John removed his lips from Randy's and started pressing kisses along his jaw and up to his ear.

"You can't ever do something that will put you in danger. I can't lose you, Randy. I love you too much to live without you,"

John buried his face into Randy's neck and sighed deeply. Randy felt his eyes water at the adoration in John's voice and held him tighter. He lifted John's head up and stared at his bright blue eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. I love you more than anything,"

He looked down as a tear fell from his usually ice cold eyes. John wiped it away quickly and placed a soft kiss to his forehead, keeping Randy wrapped in his embrace.


	14. Chapter 13

Randy threw his gym bag over his shoulder and walked into the LA arena the Raw roster was performing in that night. He was happy they would be settled in the area for two house shows and Monday Night Raw. California was always one of his favorite stops when working. Some of his friends resided in the area and graciously shared their home with him and John and he enjoyed spending time lying on the beach when free. He smiled at one of the many referees he saw when entering the building and continued on to the men's locker room. The arena was silent of fan chatter but was bustling with the activity of crew members building the ring and discussing the night's show.

Randy entered the locker room and walked to the closest one to the showers. He opened up his bag and arranged his ring gear and clothes inside the locker and quickly changed into basketball shorts, a tank top and some sneakers. As he walked back towards the locker room door it swung open and Anthony Carelli strode in, his trademark smile in place.

"Randy, my friend! How's it hanging?"

Randy smiled and gave the man he considered a friend a quick hug. "It's hanging. What's up, Ant?"

Anthony threw his bag in an empty locker and sat on the bench in front. He pulled a can of Red Bull out of his bag and downed it quickly. "I've got a meeting with Creative. They're real high on me and Oly right now. Gotta go meet up with him, first." He stood up and grabbed his phone. "Where's your better half?"

Randy shrugged. "I don't know. John's got so much on his schedule I can't keep up anymore. He'll be here later. I gotta go work on my match with Stu. I'll be in the ring."

The men slapped hands and went off in opposite directions. Randy walked down the ramp of the empty arena and looked towards the ring. Stu was already inside stretching in preparation for his training session with Randy. He looked up as Randy approached and smiled.

"Hey, Ran,"

Randy smiled and hopped over the ropes. The men spent the next hour going over their moves for their match later that night. After they were done, Wade and Randy sat in the middle of the ring, just talking. It amazed Randy how much other people wanted to hear him talk about his experiences in the ring and the WWE. He remembered being that eager, that new and inexperienced. He used to love to sit and listen to the older wrestlers talk about anything wrestling related. He couldn't believe he had now become one of the talkers.

"All right, we better get up and get ready for the night."

Randy and Stu walked back up the ramp, exchanging hellos with the rest of the wrestlers and personnel they passed. The arena was more alive as more people started to enter. As they walked into the main backstage area Randy spotted John talking to one of the many WWE staff members he had befriended. He smiled as he watched John interact with everyone. John truly was as good a person in real life as he portrayed on TV. No one would ever suspect the horrible things he had done or the things he knew others had done. Despite his deeds, John still remained good at heart where as Randy sometimes saw himself as a lost cause to his anger and rage. He knew that wasn't how John saw him and it gave him hope and urged him to become a better man; not for himself but for John and Alanna.

John looked up and saw Randy staring at him, a small smile gracing his features. He winked at him and saw Randy nod and walk over to catering. John turned his attention back to the conversation before him as Randy started to wander around the food. He grabbed a grilled chicken salad and diet coke from the table and collapsed on a chair to await John. After a few minutes of munching and Tetris on his phone, he felt a hand slide over his back and a kiss on his head. He looked up and smiled as John slid in the chair before him and took a swig of his drink.

"God, I am so exhausted!"

Randy frowned as he watched John lean back in the chair and close his eyes. "John, you work yourself too damn hard, baby. You do know how to say no don't you. You say no to me all the time," He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

John smiled and opened his eyes. "I know. I do it to myself. I just like going out there and making people smile," He raised an eyebrow towards Randy. "And when do I ever say no to you? You get away with murder with me," John leaned forward and looked into Randy's eyes. "Literally,"

Randy smiled and stood up. "Relax for a bit. I'll bring you some food."

He walked back over to the table and grabbed a burger and another Coke for John, who yawned loudly. Randy shook his head in annoyance. He would bet his life John hadn't eaten all day. He set the food down before John, who smiled in return.

"Thanks, babe. I haven't eaten all day."

Randy rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No shit. Like I didn't know that," He watched John eat in silence for a bit then asked, "So, what was Super Cena's assignment today?"

John shrugged. "Just a couple of Make a Wish visits and a DVD signing at the local Best Buy for a couple of hours. I was supposed to be there 2 hours but I wanted to stay and make sure everyone got their DVD signed."

He looked up at Randy and saw his gaze was on something that wasn't him. "Uh, hello. I'm talking here,"

Randy's piercing blue eyes continued to stare over his head and John frowned. He swung around in his chair and saw what had Randy so captivated. Ted Dibiase stood confidently behind them a few tables away. Gone was the week's growth of facial hair, sloppy clothes, and dingy appearance. He was having an animated conversation with a group of the Divas, including Maryse, his on screen partner. Randy and John stared at him until he finally moved away and walked to the food table.

John cleared his throat to get Randy's attention and Randy finally tore his gaze over to meet John's eyes. "Well, honey, he doesn't quite look as odd as you described he looked when you went to see him,"

Randy frowned. "Odd; he looked like shit when I went to see him."

John shrugged and pushed his plate away. "Well, he cleaned up enough to look decent at work. Let's hope his mind frame has gotten a bit better, too."

Randy leaned back in his chair and smirked. "Well, we're about to find out."

Ted strode over to their table and slid into the empty chair between Randy and John. He smiled as he opened his water bottle and took a quick sip. "So, are we gonna do the whole long drawn out apologies or do you guys know how sorry I am for flipping out?"

Randy and John looked at each other before John pointed at Randy. "His call,"

Randy smiled and cocked his head to the side. "I think I want the whole long drawn out apology."

Ted sighed. "Come on, Ran, don't torture me. I went crazy for a bit there, OK. I'm sorry I shut you guys out when I know all you wanted to do was help me. You guys are my best friends and I was wrong,"

He looked back and forth between Randy and John's frowning faces. "I'm serious, guys. I'm feeling better now. Still not overjoyed about this situation with Cody but am willing to make the best of it and try to get along with this guy."

Randy looked at John and raised his eyebrow. John sighed and nodded. "Ted, you can't shut us out like that again. We love you and just wanna help you. You also can't go around making threats against other people without valid cause. We protect each other; our family. We don't hurt the people who mean something to us just because we don't like them."

Ted nodded. "I know, John. I'm embarrassed about this situation enough as it is. Please don't lecture me anymore because I'll just feel worse."

"You should feel bad about this situation. It should never have gone this far. Cody didn't deserve to be treated this way by you." Randy glared at Ted, who lowered his head.

"I'm sorry, Ran. My only concern right now is to make things right with Cody. I promise,"

John took Randy hand and gave it a squeeze. "All right, that's enough now. Every family has its arguments and its issues. Let's put it behind us now and get ready for tonight's show."

He stood up and pulled Randy up with him, keeping their hands laced together. He stretched out his other hand to Ted and smiled. "We're all good, Teddy. Just fix it with Cody,"

Ted smiled and took John's hand. He shook it tightly before pulling him into a hug. Ted had known John would be the first one to forgive. Randy would be the problem. His icy eyes stared at Ted and tried to read him. Ted sighed as he stared at him. Randy's affection towards Cody was unwavering. The men had known each other since childhood and their bond was different. Randy's love for Cody was just as strong as his love for John; the love was of a completely different nature but the intensity was the same.

"Ran, I'm serious. I hate what I did to Codes. You were right; I was being selfish and a shit friend. I will fix it, though, I promise."

Randy slowly nodded and Ted smiled. He put his arm around him and began to walk back to the lockers. The men walked silently into the crowded locker room, the room full of noise as voices exchanging stories, ideas and jokes filled the air. Randy sat in the bench in front of his locker and looked at Ted. "Teddy, don't fuck this up, OK."

Ted smiled and nodded. John looked over at the men and frowned. Despite the peace settlement that had just transpired, he felt unease in his chest. He shook if off quickly and clapped his hand loudly getting the attention of all the men in the locker room.

"All right, we got a show to do! Less talk, more action, all right?"

Ted looked over at John and smirked. "Shouldn't you be saying that to Randy when you're all alone?"

Randy laughed loudly and threw his shirt at John, who scowled fiercely. "Shut up,"

Randy winked at him and John just shook his head as he walked off into the shower, Randy and Ted laughing loudly behind him.

* * *

Many hours later the three friends walked into their hotel. Most of the other wrestlers and divas had gone over to John Hennigan and Melina Perez's house for a late night barbecue but John, Randy and Ted had elected to return to their temporary home.

"God, I'm gonna crash tonight. I am so fucking exhausted."

John leaned his body on the wall as they awaited the elevator. Randy pulled him into his body and wrapped his arms around his. "You're tired, baby? Damn, I was hoping we could have some fun tonight,"

John looked up at Randy's smirking face and stood up. "Well, I am tired but never that tired."

Randy smiled. "Yeah, that's what I thought,"

Ted groaned as he watched them. "God, please stop that until I'm away from you. Thank goodness my room isn't next to yours. I'm still traumatized from the last time."

John shrugged. "It's not my fault Randy's a screamer,"

Randy shrugged back. "You're the one pounding into me making me scream,"

Ted covered his ears as John and Randy laughed. The elevator doors opened and the men entered. They made plans for lunch the next day and said their good nights as Ted exited on his floor.

Randy kept his arms around John and leaned his head on top of his. "I'm glad things worked out. I know Ted's gonna do the right thing,"

John frowned as the uneasy feeling began to creep back into his body. He sighed and shook his head as the elevator opened on his and Randy's floor. He pulled Randy along to their room.

"I don't wanna talk about Ted right now. I just want to focus on us,"

Randy raised an eyebrow as John quickly opened the room door. "I thought you were tired,"

John smiled and shook his head. He pulled Randy into the room and let the door slam behind them. Randy walked past him and threw their gym bags into the corner before peeling off his shirt and letting it drop on the chair beside the table.

"Get on the bed,"

Randy smirked as he turned to meet John's eyes. He lifted his head defiantly. "Make me,"

John laughed and walked over to Randy, pushing him down on the edge of the king size bed. "You're such a little shit,"

Randy smiled and grabbed John's hand. He placed kisses on it and nodded. "But you love me,"

John tilted his head up until their eyes met. He kissed Randy, gently at first, then more possessively. Randy eagerly pressed his lips against John's and gasped as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. John's tongue brushed against his and he flicked his tongue gently against his. The need for air became apparent, yet they kept their lips together. When John finally pulled away, Randy panted and his chest heaved slowly.

John knelt in front of Randy and positioned himself between his legs. He slid his hands over Randy's chest up to the back of his neck and moved back to his mouth. He sought no explanation for the force with which he took the man's lips, claimed his breath. No excuse was needed. Randy moaned into his mouth and sighed as John moved his lips to his throat.

John groaned in response to the sounds Randy made and the sensations it caused in his body; they empowered him. Gasps and needy hitches, he craved more of each. He licked and sucked and followed the lines of the tattoos adorning Randy's body. Randy bucked beneath him looking for a way to bring their bodies closer. John moved his hands down to Randy's hips, stilling them as he began to suck on harder on his flesh. Patches of skin were singled out to be bruised by his marks showing his possession despite Randy's tattoos providing a slight cover.

"Stop being such a fucking tease," Randy growled as John languidly moved around his neck.

John bit down on his skin before roughly shoving Randy down on the bed. Randy glared at him and lifted his body to the top as John climbed on after him and growled, "Stop whimpering like a little bitch,"

John held himself above Randy's body and smirked down at his glaring lover. He lowered his body down slowly and stretched his body over Randy's. Randy immediately wrapped his arms around him and tugged on his shirt. "Take it off. I wanna feel you,"

John lifted himself and pulled off his shirt. He bent back towards Randy but he pushed him off. "All of it; take all of it off." He smirked. "You may as well finish me off, too,"

He looked down at his track pants then back up at John, who moved back. He moved his hands down to his jeans as Randy lifted himself up to watch. John slowly slid them down over his hips and let them drop to the floor. Randy raised an eyebrow and pointed to his boxers. John slowly inched them down his legs, smiling as Randy's frustration clearly grew.

"Must you torture me all the time?"

John crawled back up Randy's body. "I love it when you get all desperate,"

He ran his hands down Randy's chest until he reached the top of his pants. He bent to place a kiss on his lover's sensitive lower abs and Randy jerked involuntarily. John smiled as he pulled Randy's pants and boxers down. His cock, already hard, leapt up, eager for attention. He ran his hands back up Randy's thighs and around his hips to grip his ass before his tongue stuck out to trace the head of Randy's cock.

"Oh, god, John" Randy said softly, sliding his hands down into John's short hair.

John held the base of his cock with one hand; the other traced a pattern on Randy's thigh. John bobbed his head to take Randy deeper, the moans and pushes on his head told him that Randy was enjoying it. Randy felt John's tongue flicking over him and arched his hips to get himself deeper into John's mouth. John let go of Randy's cock and moved down to lick his sensitive opening. Randy's moans began to accelerate and John knew he was close. He slid a finger inside the younger man and quickly began to prepare him, his mouth never leaving Randy's cock.

"Stop, baby. I wanna cum with you inside me,"

John felt Randy pushing down on his head and he slowly lifted his head from Randy's groin. He slid up Randy's body and to his chest; his lips tonguing and biting at Randy's nipples. Randy groaned at the sensation and John lifted his head to meet Randy's lips. The couple kissed passionately as John moved his hips against Randy, their cocks sliding together in coordinating rhythm.

John pulled away from me and moved towards Randy's thighs.

"Open to me," he said in a throaty voice. "Your legs; open them."

Randy opened his legs wide and John settled in between drinking in the sight of his lover so open before him. He bent his head down ran it run between Randy's cheeks and across his sensitive opening. Randy moaned and lifted his hips only to have them pushed down and held by John's hands.

"John, enough, please, baby. I can't take anymore,"

John smiled as he felt his body tremble beneath his hands. He continued to work his hole alternating between rimming and driving his tongue inside. "You can and you will, baby,"

John thrust two fingers inside him and continued Randy's torture, his fingers swiftly dancing around Randy's button inside. "John, please,"

John pulled his fingers out and looked up at Randy's beautiful face contorted with a look of pleasure and pain. "All right, baby, you ready?"

Randy nodded his head frantically and John settled between his massive thighs. Randy reached up to run his fingers over John's chest and smiled when John caught his hand and placed a kiss on his fingertips.

John slowly and gently inserted his hard member into Randy, whose eyes closed with the sensation. "No, open your eyes. I want to see them,"

Randy opened his eyes slowly and his gaze bore into John's as he continued to bury himself inside his body. "Faster, baby, please,"

John bent to place a kiss on Randy's parted lips and fully thrust inside him in one fluid motion. Randy moaned loudly and John moved his hands to Randy's hips, holding them firmly while he thrust inside him rapidly. "God, you always feel so good, baby,"

John moved his hand between their bodies to stroke Randy's cock, where it lay, already hard again, between their stomachs.

"John,"

Randy's body thrashed and jerked up involuntarily, his eyes struggling to stay open as his body was overcome with sensations. He moaned John's name over and over; the older man pumping into him hard and deep, his hand on Randy's cock stroking furiously. With a loud groan and roar of Randy's name he thrust into the tattooed man's body and came inside him; the feeling of John's cum inside made Randy come undone and he arched into John's hand, spilling himself between their bodies, his eyes locked to John's hazy ones.

John collapsed on his body ignoring the wetness on his stomach and remained inside Randy. He looked down at the younger man, whose eyes had finally dropped and he placed a kiss on each one. After a few minutes of he pulled out and rolled over in bed. Randy sighed as John took his discarded t-shirt and cleaned him up. After a quick swipe on his own chest, John rolled over to face Randy and pulled the man close to his body, placing a kiss on his lips. Randy smiled on John's lips and eagerly responded. The men pulled back and Randy buried his face in John's neck, his arm wrapped tightly around John's waist.

"I knew you weren't tired." He yawned loudly and pulled himself tighter next to John. "I love you,"

John smiled and held him close as he felt Randy's breathing even out as sleep overcame him. He looked down at the man in his arms and smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

Ted lay on his bed, fingers dancing across his stomach as he stared at the clock and the television watched him, instead of the other way around. Randy had told him Cody was in Florida. Having to wait out the 3 hour time difference was killing him. He tried to focus his attention on the television but could take it no more. He grabbed his cell phone and quickly marked Cody's number fully expecting the young man's voicemail.

"Hello,"

Ted raised his eyebrow as Cody answered, his voice sounding tired. Panic settled into his chest but he couldn't stop now.

"Codes,"

A small gasp echoed in his ear. "Teddy,"

Ted's eyes filled with tears at the sound of his name coming from Cody's voice. How could he have almost lost this? He loved this man so much it hurt but not having him in his life in any way hurt more. How could he have gone so much time without listening to his voice and seeing his face?

"Cody, I'm sorry,"

The tears came down his face and he frantically tried to wipe them away.

"Teddy, I'm so happy you called. I've missed you so much."

Ted shook his head. "How? How could you still want anything to do with me? I was home all that time and I ignored you. I was gonna kill Will, Cody! I was literally minutes away from going to his house to blow him away when Randy showed up! I'm so sorry, Codes,"

Cody sighed on his end. "Don't you think I know what you wanted to do? I knew you would never do it, though. You love me Teddy and you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I forgive you for whatever it is you think you did. I just want my best friend back."

Ted buried his face in his hands. "Cody, I love you. I'm so sorry. I can't live without you in my life. If Will is who you want then I'll be there for you, I swear."

"I'll be home in a few days and I expect to see you there. No more hiding out and avoiding me, got it?"

Ted smiled. "Yeah, I got it. I can't wait to see you, Codes."

Cody laughed softly. "Me, too. I love you, Teddy. I don't know what I would do without a friend like you in my life,"

Ted wiped a final tear from his eye and wished Cody a good night. He sighed loudly as he placed the phone on the nightstand beside the table. He smiled and lowered himself deeper into bed. A good night's sleep was finally to be his after the past week of torture.


	15. Chapter 14

"Look at him. He's so fucking happy. I haven't seen that in awhile."

Randy leaned his head on John's shoulder and whispered in his ear. John turned his head to look at Ted, who sat across from them on the plane heading towards Tampa, Florida. Ted was smiling widely as he talked with Anthony Marella about God-knows-what. It was nice to see him back to his normal, happy and goofy self but the sight made John frown. He quickly tried to hide it but Randy's eyes missed nothing.

"What was that?"

John shrugged and picked up the book in his lap. "What…my book?"

Randy rolled his eyes and ran a finger over John's forehead. "A frown came across your face when you looked at Ted. Why? What are you thinking?"

John sighed and closed the book. "I don't buy it, OK,"

Now it was Randy's turn to frown. "Buy what?"

John looked at Ted then back into Randy's eyes. "I don't get how Ted could have done a 360 in a matter of days and is now back to happy Teddy. I wouldn't have gotten over it so fast if the man I love decided to go date someone else."

Randy smiled. "I would never do that."

John laughed and placed a kiss on Randy's lips. He pulled back and sighed, leaning his head on the back of his seat. Randy held his hand, stroking John's skin with his thumb. "Baby, can't you just trust that he went through some type of epiphany?"

John sighed as he watched Ted out of the corner of his eyes. "I'll try to but I think I wanna keep an eye on him for awhile."

He turned to face Randy with a huge, dimpled smile on his face. "I can't wait to get to Florida. One more in day St. Louis and I was gonna freeze my balls off."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Don't talk shit about my city, Cena. I'll go right back. You know I fucking hate Florida."

John laughed and pulled the younger man in for a hug. "It's nice and warm in Tampa, baby. Weren't you sick of the cold weather in Missouri?"

Randy placed a kiss on John's neck and leaned his head on John's shoulder. "I like the cold weather. I can snuggle with you to keep warm."

John smiled. "Then I'll just blast the air conditioner at home in Florida."

Randy pulled back and sighed loudly. "Fine, whatever," He grabbed the book on John's lap and began to read.

John smiled and shook his head. He put his headphones and leaned back in his chair, letting the music put him to sleep.

* * *

Hours later, the men walked into their Tampa home, their clothes plastered to their bodies after being caught in a sudden rainstorm. Randy walked past John into the house, sneezing the entire way.

"God, I'm all wet and this house is so stuffy and stinky! Now I'm gonna get sick!"

John walked into the house after Randy, a small smile playing on his lips. He dropped both his and Randy's luggage in the hall and walked around the room opening the blinds and flicking on the lights.

"Relax, baby. I'll get you some medicine, OK."

Randy glared at him and walked up to their second floor. John shook his head and continued to bring the house back to life. He smiled as he walked around, enjoying the smell of the rain. John loved living in Florida. However, he knew Randy hated it. The men would do anything for each other, though, so they agreed to split their year in half; part of it in St. Louis and part in Tampa. John knew Randy's grumbling would stop after a couple of days. He had been through it enough times now.

John quickly emptied out both of the luggage and walked them back to the laundry room. He set the machine and then walked over to one of the cabinets in the kitchen. He rummaged around and pulled out a box of allergy pills for Randy.

Letting the clothes wash slowly and with the two black bags set up to air out in the hallway, John walked up to the second floor. He passed the guest room that had become known as "Cody's Room" and the bright pink room that was for when Alanna stayed over. At the end of the hall he turned into his master suite and found Randy already in bed, covers pulled up to his head. John smiled and walked over, kicking his shoes off and getting into bed with the younger man. He wiggled the box of pills in the air.

"Babe, I bought you some Benadryl. Wanna take it? It'll make you feel better."

Randy cracked an eye open. "I hate medicine."

John sighed and stroked his head. "I know, dear, but if you're really sick like you say you are, you will take it to feel better. It's just a tiny pill."

Randy frowned. "Don't patronize me. Or call me dear. We're not 80! Besides, I don't think I'm sick. Maybe it was just the dust that made me sneeze."

John arched his eyebrows in mock surprise. "Really? Well, let me check your head just to make sure," He placed his hand on Randy's forehead, only to have the younger man roll his eyes and jerk back. "All right, get off me,"

John laughed loudly and laid his head back on the pillow. He knew Randy would never take the medicine and would eventually admit he was fine. John knew Randy's mood swings and irks like the back of his hand and he had to admit, it was fun to bother him sometimes.

The men lay in silence for a few moments, the sounds of their breathing filling the room. John sighed when he heard the timer for the washing machine go off and he sat up. Randy's hand shot up to grab him and pull him back down.

"Don't go. Stay with me until I fall asleep,"

John lay beside Randy and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'll only be gone a minute, Ran. If I don't get the clothes out of the washer, they'll get all gross."

Randy sighed. "But I hate this house and I can't sleep in this bed. Not without you,"

John rolled his eyes. "It'll take less than 5 minutes, babe. The house isn't gonna eat you, you know."

He sat up and quickly got off the bed before Randy could continue his moping session. In minutes he had moved the bundle of clothes from one machine to the other and run back up to his bedroom. He noticed Randy had sat up and was playing on his phone.

"Why aren't you trying to get some rest?"

Randy's gaze remained on the phone as he shrugged. "I told you why."

John quickly stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed. He took the phone from Randy's hand and got an angry glare tossed his way.

"I was doing something important, John."

John turned the phone off and put it on the bedside table. "Twitter is not important, dear,"

He smiled at Randy, who continued to glare at him. "I wasn't on Twitter, asshole,"

Randy lowered himself into the bed and turned over to give John his back. John pulled himself close to Randy's body under the covers and pulled the younger man closer to him.

"You need to get some rest, baby. Ted and Cody are coming tomorrow and we have to be well-rested enough to deal with their drama. I'm still a little worried about Ted and his new understanding and accepting attitude."

John sighed and frowned as he thought about the next day. Something in his gut would still not let him believe in Ted's change. Not believing in one of his closest friends was driving him crazy. He never had to doubt in someone like this. John made a conscious effort to surround himself with honest people and in his mind Ted had fit that bill always. Now, things had changed. It was strange and unfamiliar territory for John.

Randy turned over slowly after hearing the sigh come from John's lips. He watched as the older man frowned, lost in his thoughts. "Johnny,"

John's blinked and looked over at Randy's face. His eyes were clouded with worry and a touch of impatience.

"Ran, I know you don't want me to believe the worst about Ted but these are my feelings. You gotta let me talk about it and work through them."

Randy blinked and the look was gone from his eye. "I know. It's just," He sighed loudly and shook his head. "You're usually right about everything and I'm scared you may be right about this, too."

John smiled. "Let's just forget about it now and get some rest."

Randy smiled and pulled John into his body. "Yes, dear,"

John laughed and wrapped his arms around Randy's waist, laying his head on Randy's chest.

* * *

John rolled over in the bed, expecting to hit Randy's warm body. He kept rolling, however, into empty space. His eyes opened slowly as his hands reached over to pat both sides of the bed. The clock read close to 10:00 am and he was definitely alone in the large bed.

With a groan, John sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes. He stood up off the bed and stretched his body before heading into the bathroom. Sunlight filtered in through the cracks between the drapes and the house smelled of cooking food. That explained Randy's disappearance.

Once showered and dressed, John descended the stairs after hastily making their bed. He spotted Randy in the kitchen surrounded by pots and pans, some still simmering while others were cooling down.

"Hey, gorgeous,"

Randy looked up and smiled. "Hey babe, you hungry?"

John nodded and walked over to grab a plate. "Yeah, it smells great in here, Ran," He handed his plate to Randy and gave the younger man a kiss. "This looks like more than breakfast, though."

Randy nodded as he filled up John's plate with eggs and bacon. "I'm getting ready for lunch and dinner, too. When the boys get here I won't be able to do anything. Cody will want to talk to me about stuff and I'll have to keep an eye on you because I know you're not letting this Ted thing go. So, I figured I get a head start on some pasta."

John rolled his eyes at Randy's comment about him and Ted and looked at his plate. "This isn't really eggs and bacon, is it?"

Randy smiled and nodded. "Yes, it is."

John raised an eyebrow in his direction. Randy continued to smile. "It is! Don't give me that look. Its egg whites and turkey bacon, but its still eggs and bacon! It's healthy."

John groaned as he looked down at his plate again. "God, why do you feed me this crap? I hate it! It has no taste."

Randy walked over to him and wrapped his arms around John's neck. He ran a finger over John's pouting lips before placing a kiss on them. "Because I want us to grow old and gray together and we won't be able to do that if you keep eating greasy, artery clogging shit."

John sighed but nodded. "Fine,"

Randy shook his head and walked back over to the stove. He concentrated on his food preparation as John unenthusiastically ate his breakfast.

"Can I at least have some bread?"

Randy looked behind his shoulder and motioned to the loaf of wheat bread on the counter. "It's right there,"

John shook his head. "White, not wheat,"

Randy shook his head. "You won't find it in this house, honey,"

He smiled as John reluctantly took the bread and ate it with a grimace. "You're worse than Al, babe."

John shook his head. "I am not. I just want to be able to cheat once in awhile."

Randy walked over to the freezer and pulled out a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. "You see this. You'll be able to cheat tonight, OK."

John laughed and nodded. "Nice. Is that gonna be our late night snack?" He winked at Randy, who smirked in response.

"Let's see how you behave with Ted."

* * *

"It's so nice to be in warm weather. We were in Chicago and there were already 5 feet of snow on the ground! I wanted to die!"

Randy smiled as he drove home with Cody from the airport. Cody was the only person he knew who could come out of a long flight with a smile on his face and ready for a long conversation. As much as Cody's chattering drove him crazy, he missed it when they went days without speaking.

"I'm so excited to see Ted! I was so worried for a while there but now things are better between us. We've talked every night and he said he should be here by dinner today."

Randy nodded as he turned into his street. Cody laughed besides him. "I'm driving you crazy, right?"

Randy smiled and shook his head. He pulled into the driveway of his home and turned off the car. "No, Codes, not at all. I'm happy that things are back to normal." He frowned quickly. "Did you tell St. Louis doc that you were gonna be in Florida for a bit? I want him to be able to call Tampa doc to keep on track with your treatment, Codes."

Cody's eyes darkened momentarily as they always did whenever anyone spoke of his disease. "Yes, Randy, I coordinated with both of them and they are coordinating with each other to keep me healthy."

Randy nodded and got out of the car. Cody followed, lugging his bag behind him. He quickly entered the house and looked around for John.

"Johnny!"

John poked his head out of the kitchen and walked over to hug Cody. Randy followed slowly behind and frowned. "If I see a dent in that ice cream, John, your ass is dead."

John's mouth opened in shock. "I didn't touch it, baby, I promise." He quickly grabbed Cody's arm and led him over to the living room. "So, Codes, how's life?"

Cody handed his bag to Randy and sat besides John. "Life is good! I'm here with you guys and Ted should be here soon and it's going to be a great 3 days of sun and relaxation."

John smiled and nodded. He noticed Randy staring at him from the other end of the room. John knew Randy was waiting to interfere if he decided to tell Cody his fears about Ted. He wouldn't, though. These were his fears and he would not worry Cody over something until he was positive.

"I can't wait till Ted gets here, too. I know he's not going to stay with us; he's going to stay with Brett, but I've missed all of us together."

Cody hugged John quickly and laughed in his ear. "Aw, Johnny, you're such a sap." He jumped up from his chair and grabbed his luggage. "I'm gonna go unpack and change into clothes that don't smell of airplane funk."

Once alone, John dropped the smile and looked over at Randy. "Stop giving me the stink eye and the glare, Ran. I'm not gonna tell him anything."

Randy crossed his arms over his chest and raised his head defiantly. "I would hope not. Do you see how happy he is? You will not take that away from him until we know for sure Ted isn't sincere."

John rolled his eyes and walked over to his scowling lover. "I'm not that dumb, Randy,"

Randy smirked "Yeah, OK," and took a step away only to be pulled back by John. His stunned body crashed into John's chest and then the wall. His ice blue eyes widened in surprise as John's hand griped his wrist tightly while his other hand pressed him against the wall.

"Tread lightly, baby. You don't want to make me angry."

Randy narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Come on, John. I don't have time for this." He pushed his body off the wall only to be slammed back. John pressed his body against Randy's, feeling the younger man's chest rapidly rising and falling. He locked eyes with Randy's and moved his hand slowly up from his chest to his chin. John gripped it tightly and leaned his forehead onto the younger man's.

"I think I know what I'm doing, baby. You should know that by now and not question me."

Randy licked his lips and tried to pull his head back. He moved his free hand up to grab the one John had on his face. "Want me to apologize?"

John held his grip and smiled. "Why? It wouldn't mean shit."

Randy kept his eyes locked with John's and pressed his groin forward. He let go of John's wrist and moved to stroke his face. Randy smiled as the grip on his chin loosened slightly.

"Want me to show you how sorry I am?" He rolled his hips up so John could feel his erection and groaned as John released his chin only to grab his head and kiss him harshly on the lips. Randy pulled John's hips into his and leaned his head back as John's angry, hard kiss turned deep and sensual.

John pulled back to gaze into Randy's eyes. "I will break you one day, Orton," he whispered as he trailed kisses down his neck.

Randy leaned his head back with a husky groan. "I love that you think you can."

John leaned his head forward with a curse as his fingers moved down to tightly grip Randy's hips, "You're such an asshole," he moaned as he captured Randy's lips again.

"But you love it," Randy murmured softly against John's lips. "You love me," He ran his hands up and down John's back, under his t-shirt and inhaled deeply the scent of his cologne on his neck.

John pushed him back towards the wall, his eyes gleaming as possessiveness filled them. "You know you're mine forever,"

"You know you're _mine_ forever," Randy challenged with a smirk.

John smiled softly at the man he loved; the man who infuriated him more than anyone but could turn him on with a simple look. He leaned in to kiss him, but Randy turned his head away.

"Why should I kiss you again? You hurt my face."

John gently turned his head around and placed a soft kiss on his chin. "Better?"

Randy smirked. "No, you can do better,"

John pulled his head down and kissed him deeply, tongues tangling. Randy moaned and scraped his fingers down John's back, lost in the moment with his lover. No other man could dominate him the way John could…and have him so turned on with just a kiss.

Through the fogginess clouding his brain, John heard a throat clear. He reluctantly pulled away from Randy and looked up, meeting Ted's wide-eyed look.

"Sorry for interrupting, guys, but I'm home."

John smiled and shook his head. "Hey, it's not the first time you've caught us making out. Welcome home, Teddy."

Ted smiled and gave John a quick hug. "No, it's not the first time but it doesn't get any less traumatizing every time I walk in on you guys. You guys should really take that to your bedroom."

Randy smiled and threw his long body on the sofa. "John had some making up to do and it couldn't wait. He actually almost crushed my beautiful chin." He rubbed his face softly and frowned in John's direction. "No blow job for you tonight,"

John's mouth dropped open and Ted groaned loudly. "Oh God, Randy, please don't say things like that in front of me. You guys are like my brothers and those statements make me very uncomfortable."

Randy shrugged. "Fine, I'll try to watch what I say but you know how often that works."

Ted sighed and nodded his head. Randy Orton had no filter between his brain and his mouth; he thought it therefore he said it.

John shook his head. "Wait, can we get back to my blow job? I want one,"

Randy laughed loudly as Ted groaned and turned to walk out of the room. He reached for his bag when a hand quickly snatched it away. Ted looked up and his confused eyes met Cody's bright ones.

"Codes,"

Cody smiled happily and wrapped his arms around Ted, dropping the bag on the floor. "Teddy, I am so glad you're here! I've missed you so much."

As they had done every time he heard Cody's voice, his eyes filled with tears. Cody looked at him closely and smiled. "Teddy, let it go. I already have. Let's move on and go back to normal, please."

Ted blinked rapidly trying to push the moisture away. He nodded in Cody's direction and let out a small laugh. "At one point I'll be back to normal."

Cody laughed. "Whatever normal is, right?" He grabbed Ted's hand and pulled him towards the couch, pushing Randy aside.

"Tell me what's going on in your life, Teddy."

Ted shrugged. "Nothing much; just trying to get back to being me and moving on." He looked down at his hands and began to fiddle with the hem of his shirt. "How's it going with you and Will?"

Cody smiled and shook his head. "We don't have to talk about that, Teddy. Don't worry."

Ted sighed. "No, I want to talk about. I really need to get used to him and talking about him is the best way to start, right."

Cody looked over at Randy, who sat quietly at the end of the couch. He shrugged in response to Cody's silent question and looked at John, who leaned on the doorway of the room. John smiled and walked over to the three men.

"If Ted feels like he's ready, then you can talk about it, Codes." John walked over to the couch and sat behind Randy, pulling the younger man into his body.

Cody looked at Ted and sighed. "OK, then. Well, it seems to be going well. He's a decent guy who doesn't seem to have any agenda besides truly wanting to get to know me. He doesn't pressure me to do anything, and I don't mean only physical, I mean even to talk. He lets me set the pace on how I want this relationship to go. I appreciate that. It's a choice no one has ever given me."

He laughed and shook his head. "Let me know if you want me to stop talking, OK. I can't seem to stop when I start."

Ted nodded. "I know. It's something I learned about you 20 years ago."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, since I'm gonna be here for a few weeks, I'm thinking of inviting Will to come visit. He may even go on a weekend run with me so he could see what 3 days of WWE feels like."

Randy raised an eyebrow and lifted his body off John's. "Isn't it too soon to be taking trips together?"

Cody frowned and shook his head. "I don't think so. I mean, I'll be here and he'll be in a hotel."

"What about the 3 days you'll be traveling together? You're gonna get separate rooms?"

Cody continued to shake his head at Randy's words. "I guess, I don't know! Maybe I didn't think this out all the way."

Randy rolled his eyes at his young friend. "Codes, the guy is gonna think you're gonna room together and fuck, OK. That's what happens when a couple takes a trip together!" He raised an eyebrow. "Unless, you're ready to give it up to him already,"

Cody's mouth widened in surprise and he felt his cheeks burn with a blush. Ted reached over and patted his hand.

"No, no, Codes, it doesn't matter. Don't get embarrassed." Ted threw a glare in Randy's direction. "Ran, I thought you were gonna watch what you said?"

"To you, not Cody," Randy looked back at John and shrugged.

John sighed and shook his head. "Look, before we get even deeper into Cody's personal life, let's stop to sort this out." He stood up and walked over to Cody. "Codes, if you want to invite Will down here for awhile, that's fine, but you have to set your guidelines. Let him know you will not be staying together because you're not ready for that kind of intimacy."

He sighed and took a deep breath. "However, if you feel you do want to be with him that way, then it's up to you and it is none of our business."

John looked at Randy pointedly. "Any of us, understood?"

Randy smiled. "I love it when you get all demanding, Johnny. There may still be hope for that blow job,"

Cody raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me, what?"

Ted shook his head. "Don't ask, Codes." He pulled on his hand and tried to get Cody's attention back on him and not the glaring contest going on between Randy and John. "Cody, do what you think and feel is right. No one else matters and John's right; it's not our business. We just love you and want you to be happy."

Randy broke his glare to turn his eyes over to Cody. "But we also want you to go into this with eyes wide open. We don't want you to make another mistake, Codes."

Cody nodded and leaned back on the cushions. He knew his friends were right, as inappropriate as one of them may be. He had no idea what to do.

Ted watched as Cody had an internal conversation with his conscience. He felt his stomach clench at the thought of Will coming anywhere near him. However, it may make his plan move smoother and faster.

John watched as Ted stared at Cody. There was something in his eye that John couldn't read. It made the uneasy feeling he thought was gone, creep back up his spine.

Randy stared at his lover as he watched Ted. He darted his eyes over to the younger man but couldn't see anything in him that would make him doubt his sincerity. Years of experience, though, had taught him to never doubt John's intuition.


	16. Chapter 15

Cody leaned on the counter on as he waited at Miami International Airport and tapped his foot impatiently. He had been waiting for Will's flight to land for almost an hour and it was driving him crazy. He was anxious to see the man he considered his boyfriend.

After his talk with Randy, John and Ted, he had retired to his room to call Will before his nerve had run out. He had made clear how he felt for the man; he really cared for him and wanted them to continue their relationship. Intimacy, however, was still not on the table. Cody wasn't ready to take that step with yet another man and he had promised Will that he would one day tell him why. Will had understood and yet again explained to Cody that he was in no rush when it came to their relationship. He had also been in a number of bad relationships and he didn't want to go through the same pattern again.

The doors to the gate where Will's flight landed finally opened and Cody stood up straighter. He craned his neck and looked through his dark glasses at the group of people exiting and the swarm waiting for them. Minutes passed and he saw Will's tall figure walk out. Cody moved quickly over to him, his lips curving into a smile and his heart pounding with excitement.

"Will!"

Will turned at the sound of his voice and smiled widely. He dropped his carry-on bag and wrapped his arms tightly around Cody. "Codes, I'm so happy to see you,"

Cody smiled and pulled back, reaching down to pick up the discarded bag. "Do you have any more luggage or can we go?"

Will shook his head and took Cody's hand. "Nope, let's get out of here."

The men walked quickly to the parking lot where Cody had John's borrowed car. He placed Will's bag in the back seat as Will made himself comfortable in the passenger seat. Cody slid behind the wheel and turned to look at Will, who had a small smile on his face.

"What's that look for?"

Will laughed and reached up to touch the brim of the baseball cap that sat on Cody's head. "I've never seen you in a hat like this. You look adorable! But those huge glasses I have a problem with. They're covering your beautiful eyes."

Cody laughed and pulled off his dark sunglasses and baseball cap. "These are the things I have to do to stay incognito."

Will smiled and leaned over in his seat, running his fingers over Cody's smooth face before wrapping his hand around Cody's neck and pulling him forward, their lips meeting in a kiss. Cody wrapped his arm around Will's back as the kiss intensified. A low moan escaped Cody's lips and he pulled back quickly. Will stared at him, this scene having become a constant for the men.

"Cody, don't pull away from me,"

Cody shook his head and started the car. "One day I won't. I'm sorry."

Will nodded, his eyes never leaving Cody's face. "You don't have to apologize, Cody. I just want you to realize that I don't pull away from you,"

Cody glanced at him out of the corner of his eye as he drove out of the busy airport. He couldn't help his pulling away. It was body's safety mechanism and it kicked in whenever he and Will got close and he felt his body start to react. It was always Cody, though. Will never pulled away when things started to heat up and Cody envied the man. How did he, despite being hurt in his own life, manage to act normal in a new relationship when Cody himself still hadn't figured out how not to act like a spazz or a terrified virgin?

"Cody,"

Cody snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Will. "What?"

"I said, what are our plans for Miami?"

Cody shrugged. "I don't know. Whatever you want. I figured tonight we could do dinner with Randy and John. Ted is gonna be there and it'll be your first time really having a long conversation with him."

He sighed. "God, I'm gonna need a Tums for this dinner."

Will laughed loudly. "Cody, don't worry. It'll be fine! You were so worried the first time I met Randy and John and that turned out great, after a few bumps. It will turn out great tonight, too."

Cody rolled his eyes but remained silent. Will sighed and reached over to squeeze his hand reassuringly.

"Cody, I know why you're nervous about my hanging out with Ted but you said he's really trying to move on and get back to you guys being best friends. He'll probably be nervous himself tonight so let's us just try to act normal, OK."

Cody looked over at Will's smiling face and nodded. "How the hell do you manage to stay so calm and rational about everything?"

Will laughed and shrugged. "I guess I learned it in med school but trust me, I get rattled, too."

Cody smiled. "I doubt it. When was the last time you got rattled?"

Will smiled. "When I saw this cute, blue-eyed, brunette guy walk into my clinic."

Cody smiled and shook his head. "Only you would think I was cute that day. I always feel my worst when I go to the clinic. I prepare myself for doom and gloom and it just reflects in my attitude. I don't know what kind of impression I made that day."

Will looked at him, a smile in his eyes. "You made a great impression. Enough for me to think of you for the days and nights that followed."

Cody smiled and pulled into the quiet street Randy and John resided in. He pulled into the driveway and then turned to stare at Will, eyes wide.

"Oh shit, did you need to check into the hotel first? Let's go there first."

Cody turned the key in the ignition again and Will quickly shut the car off. "It's OK, I have time. Let's go say hello to Randy and John first."

Cody nodded and stepped out of the car, Will following behind. The men walked into the house, the cool air hitting them instantly.

"Guys, I'm home! Please don't be making out in the sofa,"

Will laughed at Cody's statement and they walked through the living room into the kitchen, where Randy stood by the stove and John sat on a stool, flipping some papers.

"Why would we be making out when I have dinner to make for all you assholes?" Randy rolled his eyes at John. "Because we all know this one is of no help whatsoever."

John looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "Because when I try to help you tell me to get the fuck out of your kitchen."

Randy glared at him before turning away to chop up vegetables. Cody sighed and looked at Will. "I'm not gonna bother making excuses for them anymore, OK."

Will smiled, amused by the banter between John and Randy he had become used to. "Hey guys, what's up?"

John reached over and slapped hands with Will. "What's up, Yankees fan?"

Will smiled. "What's up, Red Sox fan?"

John laughed as Will walked over to Randy. "Randy, can I help? I don't mind,"

Randy pointed to the refrigerator. "Get me the pan of sauce out of the fridge."

Will saluted and proceeded to help Randy as Cody slid into the stool next to John.

"So, when will dinner be ready?"

John shrugged. "I'm not allowed to ask. Ted will be here soon, though." He looked over at Cody, who sighed. "Cody, don't worry. Ted will be fine. He's trying to make amends and he knows better than to fuck that up."

Cody nodded. "I just don't want to hurt him anymore than I already have,"

John shook his head. "Cody, you can't blame yourself for not feeling for him the way he feels for you. It's not your fault and Ted doesn't blame you."

Cody nodded and sat quietly watching as Will and Randy worked on dinner. John looked down and continued to rifle through his papers, focusing his mind on the scripts for upcoming shows and offers from random companies in an effort to not think about tonight's dinner.

* * *

Hours later, Randy finished putting the final touches as John set the table. Cody had taken Will to check in to his hotel and should be returning soon and Ted had called to say he was on his way from Brett's house.

John took a step back and looked at the huge dining table set for 5. He sighed as Randy walked in carrying a salad bowl and a tray of garlic bread.

"What are you looking at?"

John smiled. "I set such a nice table and you made such a great dinner. Let's hope no one gets killed over it tonight."

Randy laughed and placed a kiss on John's cheek. "Everything will be fine, Johnny. Don't worry so much. At one point, you gotta stop playing dad with the boys and let them live their lives."

John wrapped his arms around Randy's hips and smiled. "So says the one who glares at me whenever I even think of saying something to Cody that might upset him."

Randy smirked. "That's different,"

John smiled and nodded sarcastically. "Sure, baby,"

The couple kissed lovingly before Randy pulled back and continued moving food onto the table. John grabbed a couple of bottles of wine from the kitchen and as he walked back into the dining room, he heard the front door open.

"Hey, people," Ted walked into the dining room, bag in hand, eyes darting around the room.

"Hey, they're not here yet." John smiled at Ted.

Ted smiled back nervously and handed him the bag. "Oh. Brett sent you guys some cookies."

John took the bag and hugged Ted quickly. "Calm down, Teddy. It will be a great dinner."

Ted nodded and sat in the chair closest to him. He was so anxious about this dinner and his first real, in depth conversation with Will, but part of him couldn't wait.

Miles away Cody sat in John's car feeling just as anxious. He had dropped Will off at the Miami Hilton to check in and he couldn't feel guiltier about it. What kind of boyfriend was he that he made his partner stay in a hotel alone when he was staying in a home with friends he considered family? Cody shook his head and looked towards the hotel entrance. Will walked out, bag free, and a smile on his face. It quickly turned into a frown when his eyes settled on Cody's face. He slid into the car and looked closely at the younger man.

"Cody, what's wrong? Your face is too handsome to be marked by sadness and it seems to be marked with that look whenever you're around me. I'm starting to get a complex here."

Cody smiled and shook his head. "No, it has nothing to do with you, Will. I just feel guilty that you have to stay here."

Will frowned. "Why? I love hotels and I'm in Miami! It's nice and warm compared to the cold of St. Louis. I'm having a great time." He took Cody's hands. "Besides, I'm with you. That makes it perfect."

Cody shook his head. "I just feel since I'm the one who invited you I should at least pay for it. Let me put the room on my card."

Will shook his head and pulled Cody in for a quick kiss. "Nope, not gonna happen. We're not going to discuss this anymore, OK. Let's just go have dinner with your friends and later we'll plan some fun things to do these couple of days. No more sad faces, all right."

Cody smiled and nodded as he started the car and they drove off back to Randy and John's house. Minutes later they pulled up, Cody's heart beginning to race at the new car in the driveway. It had to be Ted's rental. He stopped the engine and looked over at Will, who smiled.

"Are you ready?"

Will nodded. "Of course."

The men walked into the cool house, the smell of food hitting them and the sound of voices talking leading them into the dining room. Cody led the way and smiled when he saw Ted.

"Teddy,"

Ted turned in his seat and smiled at Cody, standing up quickly to embrace his friend. He looked over Cody's shoulder at Will, and smiled. "Hey, Will. It's nice to see you again."

Will nodded and walked over to him, shaking his hand. "You, too, Ted." He looked over at Randy. "Wow, our dinner smells great."

"Our dinner? All you did was pull sauce out of the fridge, asshole." Randy walked to the table and sat besides John, who shook his head at the comment.

John motioned to the chairs. "All right, guys, let's eat."

The sounds of forks clinking against the plates and chewing filled the room. Cody looked at Randy after a few minutes of the silence, his eyes pleading with his friend to say something to break the silence in the room. Randy shrugged and reluctantly cleared his throat.

"Uh, so Will, what do you and Cody have planned for his days off?"

Will looked up and shrugged. "Whatever Cody wants. I've only been here a couple of times before and both times for workshops so this will be my first time to have some actual fun here."

Randy nodded and Ted looked over at Will with a frown. "Workshops? What kind of workshops?"

"I'm still in medical school but since I work as a full time nurse who specializes in communicable diseases, like HIV, I have to go to tons of workshops and conferences around the US."

Ted raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I see. What's your concentration in med school?"

Will smiled. "Infectious Disease, again, like HIV. I just switched to AIDS research a few weeks ago after working in oncology for awhile. I was already planning on being a doctor in college but when I contracted HIV, it made choosing what type of medicine I wanted to practice a lot easier. It was my mission to learn everything about this and other diseases like it and hopefully, help find a cure for them one day.

Ted shook his head. "Wow,"

Will smiled and stared at him. "Wow, what?"

Ted just looked at him and shook his head. "You're just so...good! I mean, I'm listening to you talk and it's like I'm listening to a public service announcement. Has anyone ever told you that you just sound too good to be true?"

Will just shrugged and took another bite of food. "Not really. Maybe you're just hanging out with the wrong type of people so I come off looking really good. Believe it or not, Ted, this is me and I don't think there's anything wrong with me,"

He looked up from his plate and smiled at Ted, not backing down from Ted's look.

Cody felt his heart-rate increase at the words and glares being exchanged between Will and Ted. "Ted, please don't…"

John quickly laughed and cut Cody off. "No, Will's right. There's nothing wrong with him except for the fact that he's a fan of one of the worst sports teams ever!"

Will immediately laughed and began to go back and forth with John over their allegiance to their hometown teams.

Cody sighed as he placed his fork down, staring disapprovingly at Ted. Randy also turned to give Ted a stern look and Ted immediately lowered his gaze in embarrassment. He cleared his throat and put his fork down.

"So, I've spent a lot of time in Miami so if you need tips on where to go, just ask me, OK."

Will looked over at Ted, surprised not to see a glare, but embarrassment in his eyes. "Thank you, I will. Are you originally from here?"

Ted shook his head. "No, but I went to wrestling school here and my brother is currently there. Well, he was injured and had knee surgery so he's pretty much in his apartment and rehab, not school, right now."

Will raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. I know a couple of great physical rehabilitation therapists so let me know if I can set him up with anyone. I mean, if you want. I'm sure WWE will provide him with the best, though."

Ted nodded. "I'll get his name and see if you know him. You may know better, right?" He sighed. "He was supposed to join me on WWE TV and this injury set it all back months. I can't wait till he gets better."

Will nodded. "I can imagine. There's nothing like family, right."

Ted nodded and the men all continued to eat. A silence, this time comfortable, filled the room. The loud ring of the phone broke the silence and Randy immediately looked at his watch and stood up.

"That's Al. I'll be back in a few," He ran off into the living room and they all heard his happy exclamation at hearing his daughter's voice on the other line.

John smiled apologetically around the table. "Sorry, but when our princess calls, we all run."

Will shook his head. "Don't worry. I would, too! You must miss her when she's not with you."

John nodded and pointed to Randy. "As much as I do, I would never compare how much I miss her to how much Randy misses her. He adores that child."

Will nodded. "I can understand that. I love kids and hope to have some one day, too."

Cody turned to look at him, a look of surprise on his face. "You do?"

Will smiled. "Of course. Having a family with the man I love is what I see for my future."

Cody frowned. "I would've never thought that."

Will stared at him. "Why not?"

Cody shrugged. "I don't know. I guess once I found out I had HIV I stopped thinking of my future and just started thinking of the present. I figured most people with HIV felt the same way. I mean, we have an incurable disease and could go at any time,"

Will frowned. "Cody, no, we have long lives ahead of us. All the new medication on the market for our disease means we can live long, healthy lives and build families. Don't put aside your future so quickly. You're not going anywhere anytime soon, OK."

John looked on at the conversation, unsure if he should join in or let the men discuss an issue that was close to their hearts and that only they understood. He looked over at Ted and noticed him looking on, a look of resentment on his face. He reached over and passed him the salad bowl, just to get his attention. Ted took it and smiled a sad smile his way. He turned to look at Cody and smiled.

"Will is right, Codes. You're not going anywhere anytime soon and you deserve to think of your future."

Will smiled his way and Cody nodded. "Thanks, Teddy."

Randy walked back into the room, phone in hand. "Uncle Johnny, someone wants to talk to you,"

John smiled and took the phone from Randy's hand. He walked into the other room but stayed in earshot of the dining room.

Randy resumed his dinner and looked around. "So, what did I miss?"

Ted smiled. "We're talking about our futures,"

Randy rolled his eyes. "OK, I guess that's interesting."

Cody laughed loudly. "Randy doesn't care about it because he already has everyone's future planned out. It's his mission to protect his vision and he would do anything to protect us."

Will looked over at Randy and raised an eyebrow. "He'll do anything, huh."

Randy nodded. "Don't doubt it." He smiled widely and looked over at Ted. "So, Teddy, what do you think of Will here? Dinner is almost over so I think it's opinion time,"

Ted shook his head. "It doesn't matter what I think, Ran." He looked over at Will. "No matter what, all that I care about is that Cody is happy and Will seems to make him happy."

Cody looked over at Will and winked. "Well, he does make me laugh and think of my future, so I guess that's good,"

Will laughed and patted his own back. Cody shoved him and joined in the laughter. Randy watched Ted's reaction closely and was pleased to see only calmness radiating back. He turned in his seat to look at John, who was also watching the scene closely. He smiled at John and nodded his head. It was all coming together and their fears about Ted seemed to be unfounded.

* * *

Later that night Randy and John lay in bed together, Randy reading on his iPad and John engrossed in SportsCenter playing on the TV. Ted had gone back to Brett's house and Cody and Will had gone for a night drive.

Randy sighed and put down his iPad. He looked over at John and smiled. "John, I gotta admit, I am really proud of you. I know you were still doubtful of how Ted would react to Will but you held your tongue and the night went great and now Cody can have a great couple of days with his boyfriend."

He frowned. "Wow, that sounds weird. Cody has a boyfriend again."

John looked over at Randy and smiled at his unexpected compliment. "Well, thank you for the compliment, baby and yes, it does sound strange. Guess we better get used to it."

He turned off the television, leaving the room dimly lit, and turned his body to face Randy's. "You know what this whole situation of Will, Ted and Cody has shown me? How lucky I am to be in a loving, committed relationship with a man I love, trust and want by my side always."

Randy looked down at John and smiled. He placed his iPad down on the nightstand and lowered his body onto the bed, turning his body to face John. "I guess I'm incredibly lucky then, too."

John stared at Randy's face; the face he had committed to his memory years ago. "Marry me,"

Randy's eyes widened and his lips parted, a quick rush of air escaping. "What?"

John smiled and ran his fingers over Randy's face. "I want to marry you. You're it for me and I'm it for you so what are we waiting for? Let's get married!"

Randy's face became expressionless as he stared into John's eyes. He narrowed his eyes slowly and lifted himself up on one arm. "What kind of shitty proposal is that, Cena? You didn't get down on one knee, you don't have a ring and it wasn't romantic at all!"

He smirked and shook his head. "Why the hell would I say yes to that?"

John rolled his eyes and sighed. He pulled Randy in close to his body and smacked his butt lightly. "Come on, baby. You know you wanna marry me. Just say yes and knock off the attitude."

He leaned forward to meet Randy's lips, but the younger man pulled away. "Nope, you don't know shit and you won't know my answer until you do it the right way. Look at me! I'm a great catch therefore I deserve a romantic proposal."

John smacked his head back on the pillow. "Ran, you make fun of romantic proposals when we see them on TV! Why do you want one?"

Randy sat up in bed. "I'm an eclectic fellow who just happens to be in a romantic mood tonight."

John smiled and shook his head. He got off the bed and walked around to Randy's side. He stood in front of the sitting younger man and reached his hand out to him. Randy took it and stood up. He smiled slowly as John lowered himself to the floor and positioned himself on one knee, his hand never leaving Randy's.

"Randy, love of my life, we have been friends for almost 10 years and lovers for 3 of them. You are the best thing God has ever sent to my life and I thank him every day for you. I love everything about you from your insane bipolar mood swings to how intensely you love those close to you. You are even more beautiful on the inside than you are on the outside and I want you by my side for the rest of my life. I love you more than anything in this world. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Randy stared down at John, a thoughtful look on his face. He lowered himself down to the floor, in front of the older man, their eyes locked together. He placed his arms around John's neck and smiled.

"Yes,"

John smiled happily and pulled Randy in for a hug, kissing his face as Randy laughed. He pulled away and placed a kiss on Randy's lips as the younger man sighed contently. Randy squeezed John tightly and laid his head on John's shoulder, his lips placing kisses on his neck.

"I love you, Johnny,"

John ran his hands up Randy's back and down his left arm, stopping at his hands. He played with Randy's fingers and looked up at him. "I'll get you a ring tomorrow."

Randy laughed and shook his head. "I don't care. I don't need a ring to marry you, baby. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you."

John groaned as he looked at his new fiancé's face. "Didn't I say I knew that? You made me go through that whole ordeal despite both of us knowing you were gonna say yes!"

Randy smiled and kissed John's face. "Come on, at least we'll always remember that proposal. It was beautiful. I knew you would do it because we would do anything for each other." He looked into his eyes and sighed. "Are you positive you wanna deal with my crazy ass for the rest of your life, though? I can be quite a handful."

John sat on the floor and pulled Randy into his lap. "You're a handful; no shit! I learned that a long time ago and guess what? I don't care! I still want you forever."

Randy smiled and cupped the back of John's head, pulling him in for a deep kiss. John moaned and Randy pushed his tongue into his mouth. John rolled his tongue around Randy's unable to get enough of his taste. The men melted into each other's bodies as they kissed hard and deep. It was intense as if they wanted to devour each other. John ran his fingers over Randy's hair as the younger man kissed around his chin and down to his neck.

"Ran," John moaned breathlessly, wanting more of his kisses.

Randy stood, lifting John up and dragging him onto the bed. "I want you. Now,"

John pushed Randy down and positioned himself over his lover's body. He lowered his mouth to Randy's chest, attacking his nipples as Randy grabbed at his head and whimpered in pleasure.

"Johnny, no teasing, please, I need you now,"

John smiled. He licked up to the side of Randy's neck and bit his earlobe gently. "Don't worry, baby. Not too much teasing tonight."

He smirked at Randy and then bent down to kiss him. Randy put his arms around him and kissed him deeply. He pulled back and looked up at John's smiling face.

"You are fucking gorgeous, Johnny," he said.

John kissed him hungrily as he ran his hand over Randy's face. Randy opened his legs so John lay between. He could feel his hard cock grinding into him as he sucked on his neck. Randy arched his body up.

"Johnny, now,"

Randy ran his hands up and down John's firm chest. John smirked as he looked down at him. "You want me?"

"Yes," Randy whispered, pulling John down to him. "I love the way you feel on top of me,"

John reached over Randy's body into their bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"Turn over," he husked.

Randy rolled over onto his stomach and let out a deep breath. John moved between his legs and ran his hands up and down his lover's back, settling on his ass.

"I love your little butt, baby."

Randy whimpered and closed his eyes as John kneaded his backside. He smiled at John's comment. "Don't make fun of my butt. It's not my fault you have a giant ass."

John slapped his ass and Randy flinched. "Ouch, you asshole."

"Sorry, baby, but it was too tempting" He bent down and pressed his lips to the red mark and tenderly kissed it. "Better?" he asked seductively.

"Yeah," Randy breathed out.

John kissed it again before moving lower. His hands pulled Randy's cheeks apart and John growled approvingly.

Randy whimpered in pleasure as John's tongue flicked against his hole. "Oh my God..." He gripped the sheets and buried his face in the pillow as John's tongue darted all around the sensitive ring of skin. John pushed his tongue inside, flicking it in and out and swirling it around.

Randy whimpered in disappointment when John pulled away. "Johnny, please,"

"Almost there, baby,"

Randy jerked up as he felt John's finger rub lube around his entrance. He pushed his finger inside Randy and tapped his prostate.

"Oh, yes," Randy moaned.

John quickly prepped the younger man, pushing two fingers in, then three. Randy was quickly bucking back against his thrusting hand.

"You want it, baby?" John asked.

"Yes... please... I want it..."

"Tell me what you want, baby."

"I want you, Johnny."

"What do you want me to do, babe?"

"I want you to fuck me. Please, John. I can't take it anymore."

John moved on top of Randy and flipped the man over so he could look at his face, twisted in pleasure. He kissed along his neck and shoulders as his fingers spread more lube onto his hole. Randy looked down and saw him lubing up his cock and then felt him pushing against his entrance. Randy moaned loudly as John's cock slid inside him slowly. His arms moved around John's back and he held him tightly.

"You feel so good, Randy," John whispered, lowering his head to Randy's ear.

He slid out and pushed back in again, sliding across that bundle of nerves inside Randy that had him quivering and moaning. He quickly built up speed, pumping in and out of his fiancé. He groaned and grunted, matching Randy's moans and whimpers. John thrust in and out of Randy, his hips slapping hard against him with each thrust. Randy lowered his legs, and locked them around John's waist, running his hands up and down John's back.

John looked down into his eyes. "Randy... Baby..."

"Don't stop, Johnny... You feel so good inside me..."

"Want more, baby?"

"Yes, harder, John. Oh God, please..."

John slammed his cock into Randy as hard as he could. His hands moved to Randy's head and he kissed him passionately. His belly pushed against Randy's aching cock and he lowered his hand to stroke the younger man's hard member.

"Need you to come, baby," he grunted. "Can't hold back much longer..."

Randy pushed his hips back into him, trying to feel more of John's hand. John thrust harder, pounding Randy's prostate relentlessly and moving his hand furiously. Randy moaned loudly and gripped John's back tightly, digging his nails in the man's skin as he exploded.

John felt Randy clamp down on his thrusting cock as his cock exploded between their bodies, spurting hot semen all over their bellies. John gasped loudly at the sensations.

"Ran, oh fuck,"

John's cock throbbed and pulsed as he came and coated Randy's insides. He collapsed on top of the younger man, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Randy lightly stroked his hair and kissed his sweaty head.

"You're fucking amazing, Johnny" he whispered.


	17. Chapter 16

Randy slowly opened his eyes and looked around the dim room, sunlight beginning to filter in through the blinds. His eyes focused on the clock above the television and saw it was already close to 10:00 am, a time he never actually slept to, mostly due to John's inability to sleep in. He turned his head to side and his eyes settled on John's sleeping form. Randy smiled as the night's events came flooding back to him. He couldn't believe he was looking at John, his best friend turned lover, now fiancé. It seemed unreal to him that after all the bad in his life, some due to his own causing, he had been blessed with something so good, namely John. Randy smiled as happiness filled his body and the feeling of a great future with John now seemed a guarantee. He placed a gentle kiss on John's head, letting the man get some much needed and deserved rest, and got off the bed slowly. Grabbing some clothes, he walked into the bathroom for a quick shower, his mind already planning the day.

After dressing in a white t-shirt and basketball shorts, Randy padded barefoot back into the room and saw John still sleeping peacefully. He wrapped the covers around him tighter and looked towards the doorway of the room. His excitement over the night was overwhelming him and Randy knew exactly who he could share it with. He ran out of his bedroom and down the hall to the guest room, practically flinging the door open. Randy stared into the room, fully expecting to see Cody's figure in the bed and instead saw a neatly made bed and Cody's suitcase still lying on the floor. Randy frowned and turned to leave the room. He walked down the hallway and downstairs through his living room. He pulled back the drapes of the bay window that looked out into their driveway and only saw one car, his own, parked. John's car, the one Cody was driving, wasn't there.

Randy's eyes widened as the realization that Cody hadn't come home dawned on him. There was no other explanation. He turned away from the window and tried to calm his racing heart. After a few deep breaths, Randy shook his head and ran up the stairs and into his own bedroom. He climbed onto the bed and quickly shook John's arm.

"John, wake up,"

John groaned and pulled his arm away from Randy's grasp. He rolled over, mumbling something incomprehensible.

Randy reached over and pulled him back around to face him. "John, it's an emergency. You gotta wake up,"

He continued to shake his arm until John's eyes opened, a slight anger clouding them. John's eyes traveled up and down Randy's body and he slowly lifted his head.

"What's the matter? You look fine,"

Randy shook his head. "No, I am not fine. Cody's not here!"

John rubbed his eyes and sat up in the bed. He shrugged and looked at Randy with a frown. "What are you talking about? Are you OK or aren't you? What does Cody have to do with it?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "I'm physically fine, John, but mentally I'm not!"

John nodded, an eyebrow raised as he yawned. "Yeah, I know how mentally fine you are not, Ran,"

Randy punched John in the arm and glared at him. "Will you stop? No one thinks you're funny, John! Cody isn't here and his bed is still made. He never came home last night! That's why I'm freaking out!"

John swung his legs over the bed and stood up, stretching his arms over his head. "There's no need to freak out, babe,"

Randy's mouth opened and he stared at John in surprised, eyes narrowed. "John, if Cody didn't come home, where the fuck do you think he stayed?"

John walked over to their dresser and opened a drawer, quickly pulling out clean underclothes. "I don't know, baby. He left for a drive with Will so maybe they…"

He stopped in mid sentence and turned around to face Randy's knowing look. The younger man nodded as John finally realized what had Randy so worried.

"Oh, that's why you're freaking out,"

Randy sighed. "You're so quick, Johnny. It only took you all of 4 hours to piece that together." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Why would Cody do this? He told me he had decided not to move so fast with Will. They were gonna take it slow and see where their relationship went. Why did he lie to me?"

John shrugged and leaned on the dresser. "I don't know babe, but it's none of our business. We have to let Cody make his own decisions and not give him our opinions unless he specifically asks for them."

Randy smirked. "His decisions are wrong, John. That's not my opinion; it's a fact!" He reached over to the nightstand and picked up his cell phone. "I'm calling him,"

John quickly dropped the clothes from his hand and moved over to the bed, grabbing the phone from Randy's hand. Randy widened his eyes at him and reached for his phone, ensuing in a wrestling match over the item. John quickly lifted his body over his lover's and threw the phone on the ground. He kept his body over Randy's, his hands pinning the younger man's arms on his side, as Randy struggled to free himself.

"Get the fuck off me, John."

John shook his head and kept his weight on Randy's body until he stopped struggling some. "I'm not letting you go so quit it! Ran, you have to let Cody do what he wants. You'll talk to him when he gets home and after you've calmed down a bit."

Randy glared up at him. "I take it back. I'm not marrying you,"

John rolled his eyes. "This isn't kindergarten, babe. There's no taksies backsies."

Randy began to thrash around again under John and the older man just sighed as he pressed his body down tighter. Randy lifted his hips into John's causing a groan to come out of him. He smirked as he lifted his head to meet John's, their lips meeting in a deep kiss as Randy's tongue delved deeply into John's mouth.

Randy pulled back quickly and glared at John. "Either fuck me or get off me, John,"

John laughed softly. "Promise to behave?"

Randy smiled. "Never,"

John laughed and shook his head as he devoured Randy in another kiss. He slowly released the younger man's pinned arms and they quickly wrapped themselves around his waist. A door slam from below made both men break apart. Randy quickly shoved John off and made a beeline for their bedroom door. John caught his hand as it prepared to turn the knob and spun him around.

"Ran, do not run out and attack him! Give him a few minutes to settle in, OK,"

Randy sighed and stared at John, knowing he was right but unable to admit it out loud. "Fine but just a few minutes,"

John smiled and nodded. He pulled Randy back into his body, hugging the man tightly. Randy relaxed his body and let John lead him back to the bed. The couple sat quietly for some time as the noises of Cody moving around in his room filled the quiet house. John smiled as he watched Randy bite his nails and tap his sock covered foot rapidly on the floor. He knew the man's patience was wearing thin and at any given moment he would bolt. As if on cue, Randy stood.

"OK, I think that's enough, right?"

John sighed. "Go,"

Randy placed a quick kiss on his lips and ran out of the room into Cody's. He pushed on the door and it refused to budge. With a frown, he began to bang on it. "Cody! The door won't open."

Cody's frowning face appeared as the door slowly swung open. "That's because I locked it, Ran. You see, that's the purpose of a lock."

Randy pushed his way into the room and crossed his arms across his chest. "Where the hell were you?"

Cody continued to frown and moved over to his now empty suitcase. He set it on the floor and shrugged, not meeting Randy's eyes. "Here, where else?"

Randy glared at him. "You're lying to me, Cody. We swore we wouldn't do that to each other,"

Cody looked up at Randy and sighed. "What makes you think I wasn't here?"

"I came in here about half an hour ago. The bed was still made and had obviously not been slept on. So, back to my original question…where the hell were you?"

Cody stared into Randy's glaring face. "What makes you think I didn't just wake up and make my bed before I went to go get breakfast for all of us?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Cody, really, your excuses are getting sad now. Just answer me,"

Cody just stared at his friend, anger flooding his body. "I don't want to answer you and last time I checked, I don't have to answer you!"

He pushed past Randy and walked out into the hallway, nearly crashing into John. John raised an eyebrow as Randy rushed past him and after Cody, the men quickly walking downstairs.

"Uh, guys, what's going on?"

Randy turned to him and pointed to Cody. "This one is lying to us! He refuses to tell me where he was last night and who he was with, even though I already know!"

Cody spun around. "I don't have to tell you anything. I already have a father, Randy and you're not it!"

He smirked and crossed his arms, mimicking Randy's earlier pose. "But since you 'already know', when in reality, you don't know shit, please tell us what I did last night!"

John laughed at the incredulous look on Randy's face. "Guys, let's stop this, please. It's too fucking early." He walked over to Cody and patted his back. "Codes, I think Randy just got a bit nervous when he didn't find you this morning."

Randy walked over to John and pulled his hand away from Cody. "Nervous? I wasn't nervous; I was pissed off! I woke up in such a great mood, dying to go see my best friend and tell him I got engaged and he wasn't there…"

Cody's eyes widened and he walked over to Randy, grabbing his hand tightly. "What? You're engaged?"

He looked over at John, who nodded, before letting out a huge shriek and wrapping his arms around Randy's neck. "Oh my God, Randy, this is amazing! I'm so happy for you guys!"

Randy started to smile slowly and hugged Cody back. It was always difficult for him to stay angry at Cody but it didn't stop his worries.

"We can talk about that later but now I wanna get serious with you, Codes."

Cody pulled away from Randy, his happy smile now gone. "Randy, you want to interrupt this happy moment to talk about me? Come on," He sighed and slumped into a chair from the small dining room table. "Nothing happened last night, OK. Will and I went for a drive to Matheson Beach. Ted recommended it. He said it was quiet and romantic."

Randy raised an eyebrow and Cody quickly held his hands up. "We talked, all right. All we did was talk! We talked so damn much we fell asleep."

John laughed loudly and Randy glared at him. "Stop it. This isn't funny."

He turned to look back at Cody. "You fell asleep? That's it?"

Cody nodded, a look of embarrassment on his face. "Believe it or not, Ran, yes, we fell asleep. It was so damn quiet and we were so tired from that stressful dinner. Next thing I knew, it was almost 9:00 am and I drove him back to the hotel and me here."

Randy frowned, trying to read Cody's expression to see if a lie still existed. John sighed and walked over to his fiancé.

"Fine, Codes, you fell asleep. Not a big deal, right, Ran?"

Randy shrugged and moved over to the coffee machine. He set the machine to prepare coffee for the three of them and pulled out some eggs for breakfast.

Cody sighed and moved over to him. "Randy, don't be mad. I told you I wasn't ready to go that route with Will yet and when I am ready, do you honestly think I won't talk to you about it first? You're my best friend, Ran, despite how often you drive me crazy and I just want to walk away from you."

Randy smiled and nodded. "I was just really worried, Codes."

Cody nodded. "I know." He smiled widely. "So, we have a wedding to plan? This is so cool! We have to start planning everything from food, to colors to a location,"

John held his hand up. "Yes we do but first, we need to plan breakfast." He pointed his finger at Randy. "Real breakfast, Ran, not that healthy shit you gave me yesterday! I deserve it if I'm gonna spend my entire life with you."

Randy flipped him off as Cody laughed. "Well, I'm gonna go upstairs and get ready for the day. Someone barged into my room this morning and interrupted that process."

Randy smiled at him as he ran up the stairs.

Once inside his bedroom, Cody let the smile drop from his face. His mind was swirling with a bunch of different thoughts. He was thrilled about Randy and John's announcement; the couple was perfect for each other and he knew they were meant to be.

However, his happiness for the couple kept being pushed aside as he remembered the night before; the night he shared with Will…

* * *

**Previous Night**

"_So, can I say 'I told you so' now?"_

_Cody looked over at Will's smug face and laughed. "Why would you tell me that?_

"_Because you were so nervous about the dinner and Ted's reaction and yet again, it all turned out fine. You gotta give your friends some credit, Codes. Yes, they may not like me all the way yet but they will give me a shot because they love you. For you, they will put up with me, the evil Yankees fan."_

_Cody burst into laughter as he pulled into a secluded section of Matheson Park Beach, illuminated only by the full moon above. He turned off the car's ignition and exited the car out his side, Will slowly following. The beach was deserted at this late hour and the men were able to sit on the sand without fear of being spotted. _

_Cody laid his long body out and watched as Will lowered himself beside him. _"_Fine, you were right. Dinner was fine and I should not have panicked so much at the thought of it. It's just…my friends mean the world to me. I spend more time with them than I do my own family and their opinions mean a lot."_ _He sighed and looked down at his nails. "I also know how tough they can be and I worry how much you're gonna put up with before you run in the other direction."_

_Will smiled. "I'm not running anywhere, Codes. You're lucky to have such great friends. All the ones I left behind in NY can't come close to Randy, John and Ted. My friends were more like acquaintances, really."_

_Cody nodded. "Well, hopefully I can be a friend to you, too, not just a boyfriend."_

_Will smiled and grasped Cody's hand tightly. "You already are."_

_Cody leaned over and met Will's lips in a kiss, mouths slowly opening as tongues engaged. Cody reached his hand over to stroke Will's neck and the men were soon in the midst of a deep, intoxicating kiss, Cody moaning into the moist heat of Will's mouth. Will pulled away, slowly panting. _

_Cody smiled. _"_Why are you pulling away? That's usually my job,"_

_Will smiled. "It just got a little intense there,"_

_Cody nodded and stared into Will's eyes. "Yeah,"_ _He shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, anything but Will leaned in and gave him another kiss on the lips. He pulled Cody's body close and felt Cody kiss back harder, both of them breathing harder with each passing second. This time Cody did pull away, moving his body away and looking down at his nails. Will frowned at the sudden change in the younger man and placed a hand on his hip slowly. _"_Talk to me, Cody,"_

_Cody kept his gaze on his hands and after a few seconds finally mumbled, "I was raped,"_

_Will's eyes shot open and his grip on Cody's waist tightened. "What?"_

"_I was dating this guy named John Marshall. He was the first guy I dated after Peter, my first boyfriend, who infected me. Everything was going great with Marshall, as I called him. He was a bit older than me and understood that I was still coming to terms with my disease and didn't want to jump into another relationship so quickly. He stood by my side and we became friends and I agreed to start dating him, slowly. Everything was fine; he never pressured me and then one day he snapped. He said I deliberately teased him then left him hanging. I didn't understand what he meant. I mean, we barely kissed and when we did, I would usually pull away quickly. I never led him on or gave him reason to think I was going to sleep with him anytime soon."_

_Cody kept his gaze downward and sighed. _"_Anyway, he saw it differently and one day just threw me on a bed and raped me."_

_He finally raised his eyes, meeting Will's, expecting to see disgust or any sign that would tell Cody he was going to leave. Instead, he was met with a look of love and anger. _

"_Please tell me this asshole is rotting away in a jail cell because if he isn't I may just go kill him."_

_Cody smiled sarcastically. "Too late,"_

_He looked up quickly, dropping the smile before it and his words revealed too much. _"_Uh, he was killed. It was in the papers a few weeks after he did what he did to me. Someone broke into his house and just maimed him. I don't know where the case stands right now,"_

_Will frowned. "Well, not that I would ever wish that on anyone, but he was an asshole and all assholes get theirs one day. His day just happened to come sooner rather than later,"_

_Cody looked at him and shook his head. "Does this change anything between us? I mean, do you feel differently now?"_

_Will took Cody's hands in his and shook his head. "All I feel right now is an intense anger for this man who hurt you. I don't know him but I hate him and I'm actually glad he's not in this world anymore. Cody, you did nothing wrong. What happened to you was not your fault. If anything, it makes my feelings for you stronger."_

_Cody smiled. "Wow, weird. I expected a whole other reaction."_

_Will frowned. "Why?"_

_Cody shrugged. "You're just so perfect and so normal and I am so not. My life is a mess and if some crazy shit is gonna happen, its gonna happen to me! Why do you want to put up with that?"_

_Will laughed loudly. "First Ted called me too good to be true now you're calling me perfect! Cody, I'm just a human being who's just lucky to have it all together now. Believe me; years ago I was a mess."_

_Cody snorted in disbelief and Will smiled a sad smile. "Cody, I was infected with HIV because I used a dirty needle to shoot up. How's that for some crazy shit?"_

_Cody's eyes widened at Will's words and he gasped. "What?"_

_Will nodded slowly. "I left my family in NY when I turned 18 and once I walked out of that city my family decided not to help me pay for school. They would only help me if I stayed in NY but I wanted out. I was sick of their mean jokes about my being gay. Since the moment I told them, my loving parents turned into mean, homophobic strangers I was sharing a home with. So, cut to a few years later and I'm 22, in med school and working round the clock to afford a shithole apartment and my tuition. One day another student offered me something to help keep me awake and energized."_

_He stopped and looked at Cody's expressionless face quickly before taking a deep breath and continuing. _

"_That one time led to another time which led to another drug and finally so many drugs that I failed all the classes in a semester, lost my job and was kicked out of my place. I met this guy, Eric, who swore he loved me and he proved it by getting me hooked on heroin. He was HIV positive, which I didn't know at the time. We shared needles and lived in this house full of other addicts. After battling a cold that wouldn't go away, I went to a free clinic and got the news that I was also HIV positive. I was so far gone that I didn't care. I wasn't even angry at Eric for what he did to me. I started sleeping with him, both of us now resigned to the fact we were gonna die. I lived in that house with not a care in the world except for where my next hit was coming from until the day Eric did die. He went into cardiac arrest in front of me and I did nothing. All the while a part of my head is thinking,' You know what to do; you're a fucking nurse', but I was so high I couldn't function enough to save him. After they took him off to the morgue, I checked myself into a rehab and haven't looked back. I completed my program, found another job, enrolled in school again and learned to live with what I'd done."_

_He shrugged his shoulders and stared at Cody. "So, that's me, Cody. Still think I'm perfect?"_

_Cody's eyes filled with tears as he shook his head. "I guess we're both fucked up, huh,"_ _He laughed and quickly wiped his eyes as Will smiled. _

_Will pressed Cody's hands to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss on them. _"_Do you hate me now for what I did?"_

_Cody shook his head. "No, I'm proud of you for beating it. It shows me how strong you are. Thank you for telling me,"_

_Will nodded. "Thank you for telling me what happened to you."_

_He sighed and rubbed his fingers over Cody's. _"_Cody, we've both been through horrible shit in our lives but we've overcome them. Let's just open up to each other and give this relationship a shot. I think together we can be pretty normal and maybe even perfect one day."_

_Cody nodded and Will sighed with relief. Cody smiled and before he could think about it too much leaned in to run his tongue lightly over the seam of Will's lips. He begged entry and when Will's lips parted, he licked inside, kissing him as Will kissed back hungrily, stroking his face with his hands, savoring Cody's smooth skin against his palms._

_Cody wrapped his arms around Will, pulling him into his body, molding them together, his body lying between Will's legs. He hadn't felt that hungry almost savage desperation, to need someone so desperately, in years. Will deepened the kiss, moving his hands to stroke Cody's back. Cody moaned and used his strength to lift his body over Will's. _

_"Cody," Will whispered when their lips parted. _

_"Yeah," Cody looked down into Will's bright green eyes and smiled. He bent to kiss him again, feeling Will respond, before moving his lips to the older man's neck. _

_"What are we doing?"_

_Cody lifted his head and looked down at Will's face, his breath coming in quick gasps. "What feels right,"_ _He moved over slightly and frowned. "Why? Do you not want to?"_

_Will smiled and shook his head, pulling Cody back onto his body. "I want to. Kiss me."_

_Cody couldn't imagine anything he wanted to do more than kiss Will...so he did; he kissed Will's soft lips, the line of his jaw, and the place on his neck where his pulse pounded strong and fast. Will trembled and arched into Cody' touch._

_"That feels amazing."_

_Cody stopped and brought his hands up to frame Will's face. _"_I don't wanna go all the way. Not yet and not on a beach. I mean, how cheesy is that? Not to mention gross,"_

_Will laughed and nodded. "I know! Sand would be everywhere!"_ _He pulled Cody's head down and pressed their foreheads together. "We'll know when the time is right. There's no rush."_

_Cody didn't say anything, simply reached forward for another kiss, reeling at the fact that Will wanted him but would give him time. The kiss was just as emotional and exploratory as the others except with full body contact that gave him a high like no other. He loved the velvet slide of Will's tongue stroking his and the hands that started to explore his shoulders and back. Cody lowered his hands down Will's chest, their covered groins grinding against one another as their bodies pressed tightly to one another._

_Cody broke the kiss and Will drew in a deep breath. _"_We gotta stop,"_

_Will nodded and Cody rolled over to the side. The men lay silently watching the waves hit the sand and trying to regain control over their bodies. _

_After a few minutes had passed, Cody looked over at Will. He leaned his body up and rested his head on one arm, facing Will, who still lay on the sand. The older man looked up at him and smiled slowly. _

"_So, despite how gross we both think it is, I think I can safely say we're both down for beach sex one day,"_

_Will laughed loudly before pulling Cody into his arms, the younger man laying his head on Will's hard chest. _

* * *

The next thing Cody knew, he and Will were being nudged awake by a beach lifeguard. They had quickly awoken and Cody had driven Will to his hotel to clean up. He had no idea how he had managed to stop himself from going further with Will. He was fascinated with the man; now more than ever. He trusted him and was beginning to feel deeper feelings for him now that they had confessed such personal things to each other.

But wasn't this how all his relationships started? Why did he think this one would be different? He couldn't explain it but Cody knew his relationship with Will was only beginning and he felt in his heart that this man was for him. Nothing was going to ruin it this time.


	18. Chapter 17

Cody shoved his hands in the pockets of his hoodie as he waited outside of the Dibiase home for Ted to open the door. After a few moments it swung open revealing his friend's face.

"Hey kiddo,"

Cody rolled his eyes at the nickname and stepped inside. He walked slowly over to the sofa and threw himself on it. Ted frowned at the somber mood coming off his friend. It was very much unlike him.

"Cody, what's up?"

Cody pulled off his sunglasses and smiled. "Nothing. You ready for lunch?"

Ted nodded slowly, still trying to read his young friend and now frowning at the dark circles under his eyes. Sensing nothing from Cody, he smiled and sat beside him. "Yeah, I am. Thanks for squeezing me in. I know you want to spend as much time with Will as possible before we head back out on the road."

Cody smiled and shook his head. "I will always have time for you, Teddy. Who wouldn't make time for their best friend?"

Ted smiled and gave Cody a quick hug. The younger man's smile dropped as a sneeze shot out of his body. He laughed loudly and stood. "Sorry, Teddy. Let me go wash my hands."

Ted frowned. "Why are you sneezing? Do you have a cold?"

He followed Cody into the kitchen and watched as he proceeded to wash his hands thoroughly. Cody looked over his shoulder at Ted's worried look and smiled. "It's just a sneeze, Ted. Don't worry,"

Cody turned and dried off his hands before patting Ted's shoulder reassuringly. "Let me just go to the bathroom and we can leave, OK."

He smiled widely before heading down the hall to use Ted's downstairs bathroom. Once inside, Cody sighed and leaned his back on the closed door. He felt like shit and he knew exactly what it meant. The HIV made his immune system ridiculously weak and it didn't take much to get him sick. That night spent on the beach under the chilly Florida weather was all it took. He was determined to fight it, though, on his own and not have to make his friends worry about him any more than they already did.

Cody splashed some cold water on his face and popped a couple of Tylenol before opening the bathroom door and walking back to Ted. "Ready. Let's go,"

Ted smiled and the men walked out to his car, driving to a local seafood restaurant overlooking the coast. Ted frowned as Cody turned his head to look outside as he drove and sat quietly for most of the ride. He pulled into the parking lot and turned to look at his young friend.

"Codes, you sure you're OK?"

Cody turned and smiled. "I'm fine, Teddy. Maybe a bit tired, though and sad that I have to leave in a couple of days and go back on the road without my friends."

Ted frowned. "I hate that you're not on Raw with us anymore, Cody. I know it was your choice to switch brands but you're on your own and its gotta get lonely."

Cody nodded. "It does but it's gonna help my career. I couldn't stay on Raw just because of you guys and be a jobber for the rest of my life. Being on Smackdown has helped me make my own name. I love that."

He sighed. "I just hate that I haven't been able to make as good a friend as you over with those boys but hey, I'm a big boy. I'll be fine."

Ted nodded and exited the car, Cody slowly following behind. The sun was murder on his eyes even with the sunglasses so he pulled his hood over his head, causing a frown from Ted. They walked into the restaurant and were seated in a table close to the back, Ted's eye remaining on Cody the whole way.

The younger man took off his glasses and read the menu slowly. "So, I think I want some shrimp scampi and some fries. What are you gonna have?"

Ted frowned and shook his head at Cody. "What the hell is wrong with you? You look like shit!"

Cody raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Well, thank you." He shook his head. "I told you I'm fine."

Ted leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table. "You can have an ax sticking out of your head and say you're fine."

Cody sighed and looked down at the table, absentmindedly tracing the design on the cloth with his finger. "All right, Ted. Stop harassing me, OK. My head hurts a little and I didn't sleep well last night but that's it. Can you please drop it?"

Ted nodded slowly and looked up when the waitress approached. The men quickly placed their orders and Cody sighed. Ted frowned but pretended to ignore the sound he heard coming from his young friend's lips.

"So, Codes, tell me how it's going with Will? Did you guys like the beach I sent you to last night?"

Cody smiled. "Are you sure I can talk about it? I don't want you to have another temper tantrum and walk out of here."

Ted shook his head and looked down at the table, feeling color rise in his cheeks. "Cody, please, don't torture me with that,"

Cody immediately felt guilty for bringing up Ted's reaction to his relationship and reached across the table for his hand.

"I'm sorry, Teddy, I'm just teasing you." He squeezed Ted's hand until his friend looked up and met his eyes. "I just don't want to make you uncomfortable, you know."

Ted shook his head. "You won't. I really want to hear about you guys."

Cody smiled. "Well, first of all, thank you for the beach. It was beautiful and pretty empty so we were able to talk without interruption." He sighed as he remembered the night. "He's a really great guy, Teddy. The only thing that bugged me about him was that he was too damn perfect, too put together and normal, whereas I'm still so confused about most things in general."

Ted laughed. "You don't give yourself enough credit, Codes. You're smart, super talented, and a pretty great catch in general."

Ted looked at Cody with a fond look on his face. He knew better than anyone how wonderful Cody was. It was a realization that had come too late for him. He would never have the younger man in his life the way he wanted but having him in his life in anyway was better than not. He watched the younger man smile with his compliment and frowned as he caught something Cody said.

Cody watched as Ted frowned. "Wait, you said he bugged you, as in doesn't anymore. Why doesn't he bug you anymore?"

Cody dropped the smile from his face and looked past Ted's head at the approaching waitress. He remained silent until the woman handed them their food and disappeared into the restaurant.

"Cody,"

Cody sighed. "Look, he told me something last night but I don't know how you guys are gonna react to it so I don't know if I wanna tell any of you. No offense, but you guys are super judgmental."

Ted raised an eyebrow and put his fork down. "I am not judgmental! Randy's the one that hates everyone before even meeting them!"

Cody smiled and nodded. "OK, so you're not but you're still biased when it comes to me. I'm afraid if I tell you that you guys won't understand and automatically hate Will."

Ted leaned forward, a hard look in his eyes. "What the hell has he done, Cody?"

Cody sighed and shook his head. "You see? Already you're assuming he did something!"

Ted sat back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest. "Fine, then tell me. I won't react until you're done. Promise,"

Cody stared into Ted's eyes, still seeing doubt in his eyes, but that he was willing to listen. "We had the deepest conversation we've had since we started dating. I told him about Marshall."

Ted opened his eyes wide and Cody quickly raised his hand. "No, not what we did to him but what he did to me."

Ted frowned. "Cody, isn't it a bit soon to reveal something so personal?"

Cody shrugged. "I don't know and at that moment, I didn't care. I trust him. I really like him and I wanted to tell him." He smiled reassuringly at Ted. "Teddy, he opened up to me, too. He told me about how he got infected."

Ted nodded but remained silent, urging Cody on. "He used a dirty needle to shoot up,"

Ted's mouth dropped open and he glared at Cody. "What? He's a fucking drug addict! Are you out of your mind, Cody? This is absolutely unacceptable! How can you think of tying yourself to a guy like this?"

Cody widened his eyes at Ted's rant. "Ted, it was years ago..."

Ted slashed the air with his hand. "Once a junkie, always a junkie! This guy is trash! Are you insane, Cody?"

Cody narrowed his eyes and glared at Ted. "Who the hell are you to judge anyone, Ted? Who the hell are any of us? Have you forgotten how many people we've killed? What makes us better than him?"

Ted shook his head and pushed his plate away. "My God, I've lost my appetite."

Cody did the same with his plate, still full of the uneaten food and lowered his head into his hands. If it had hurt before, it was pounding now. The pain was making his eyes blur and from the warmth on his head, he knew he had a fever.

"Cody, I'm glad he opened up to you but I can't help but be worried about his past. Are you sure he's no longer using? I mean, he is a nurse and he has access to anything he..."

Cody lifted his head and held his hand up. "Teddy, please. I'm sorry I bought this up and told you. We talked about all of that and he's clean. He's been clean for years now. I trust him."

He put the sunglasses over his eyes, the dimness helping his headache. "Do you mind if we finish this lunch at home?"

Ted nodded and signaled the waitress for the check, quickly tossing some cash on the table. Cody was already in the car waiting by the time Ted walked out. He frowned and got behind the driver's seat, turning to look at his friend.

"So, back to Randy and John's?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, I have plans with Will later and would like to get some rest and meds in me before then."

Ted nodded and the men drove wordlessly to Randy and John's home. Once parked, Cody quickly reached the door when Ted reached out to stop him.

"Cody, wait,"

Cody turned to look at him, his eyes hidden behind the dark sunglasses. "Yeah,"

Ted sighed. "Don't be mad at me, Codes. You know I only want what's best for you. I'll trust your judgment on Will, OK."

Cody smiled. "No, you won't. I know you're gonna continue to stress about this."

Ted laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "I promise to try, Cody."

Cody nodded. "Look, can we hold off on revealing this bit of info to Randy and John. I don't have the energy to go through this with two more people. Not today, at least."

Ted nodded, a worried look on his face.

Cody quickly exited the car and walked into the house, Ted slowly following. Once inside the house, a loud set of footsteps thundered from upstairs and Randy appeared at the top of the stairwell, a small smile on his face. Once he saw Cody, his face dropped slightly and he descended slowly.

"Oh, it's just you two. I'm waiting for Alanna,"

Cody nodded and threw himself on the couch as Ted closed the door and walked over to the stair landing to hug Randy.

"So, I hear congratulations are in order,"

Randy frowned. "Why?"

Ted smiled slowly. "You and John got engaged..."

Randy nodded. "Oh, yeah. I totally forgot because you know it's no big deal." He smiled widely and leaned on the banister as Ted laughed.

"You are such a jerk," Ted turned as John entered the home, his hands occupied by a pink suitcase and Alanna. Randy smiled happily as his daughter ran into his arms.

"Daddy!"

Randy picked up Alanna and squeezed her tightly. "My baby! I'm so happy you're home!"

John smiled as he attempted to go up the stairs but was pulled into the hug by Randy, who placed a kiss on his cheek. "And you are too easy to bait, my love. Thank you for bringing my girl home."

John nodded, winking at Alanna. "Well, when Mommy heard the good news she knew we would want our princess here to celebrate and pick out rings."

Ted shook his head and sat in the large recliner, his legs swung over the side. "You guys are so perfect for each other. Both of you are so weird,"

Randy lowered Alanna to the floor and watched as she made the rounds around the room hugging Ted and Cody. He wrapped an arm around John and said, "Hey, he who just came back from a mental breakdown shouldn't judge."

Ted flipped him off as Randy turned his attention to Cody, who remained sitting on the sofa quietly.

"What's wrong with you? You're never this quiet! Cat got your tongue?"

Cody shook his head and stood up slowly. "I have a headache. I'm gonna go up stairs and take some medicine. I want to lie down for a bit."

He started to walk away but Randy frowned and grabbed his arm. "Wait a minute, come here,"

He pulled the glasses of Cody's face, surprised to see such a change in the younger man since the breakfast they had shared earlier. "Codes, you look terrible."

Cody grabbed the glasses from Randy's hands but Randy remained his tight grip on his forearm. "Randy, get off me! What are you doing?"

Randy placed his hand flat on Cody's head and his eyes widened. "Cody, you're burning up! You have a fucking fever!"

Alanna gasped and stared at her father. "Daddy! That's a bad word,"

Randy looked over his shoulder. "Sorry babe. Why don't you go upstairs and unpack?"

Ted stood and quickly picked her up, taking her luggage with his free hand. "Let's go up, sweetheart. I can help you put everything away."

Randy turned his attention back to Cody and the younger man finally pulled his arm from the tight grasp, stumbling from the force.

"Cody, why didn't you tell me you were sick this morning? Don't you know how dangerous it is for you to get sick?"

Cody glared at Randy. "Of course I do, dumbass. What do you think; I went out and purposely asked for something? I can take care of myself! I just need medicine and some rest before tonight."

John frowned. "What's tonight, Codes?"

"I'm going to dinner with Will,"

John shot a glance at Randy, whose face had turned beet red and looked very close to exploding.

"Uh, Codes, maybe that's not a good idea. I'm sure he'll understand if you're sick. Maybe you should stay home."

Cody shook his head. "Uh, maybe not. I'm going upstairs…alone!"

He walked away quickly and Randy turned to stare at John. "Is he fucking kidding me? He can't go anywhere, John!"

John nodded and placed his hand comfortingly on Randy's chest. "Don't worry, handsome. I can fix this. I have an idea,"

He pulled the phone out of his pocket and pressed a button as Randy watched with a frown.

"Hey, Yankees fan,"

Randy raised his eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

John moved away from him and listened to the voice on the other end. "Listen Will, this isn't a social call. We've got an issue with Cody,"

Randy groaned as John continued his conversation with Will. He knew this piss Cody off even more and no one would feel his wrath more than Randy himself.

* * *

Cody lifted his head from his pillow slowly, happy the pounding had stopped. He looked over at his window and was surprised to see darkness outside. He frowned as he looked at the clock on his bedside table and noticed it was past 9:00pm. Cody's eyes widened in shock. He had set the alarm for 6:00pm. With a groan he lay his head back down. "I'm gonna kill Randy,"

"Randy didn't do anything,"

Cody jerked up and turned to see Will sitting on the bed, remote in his hand. "Oh my God!"

Will placed his hand on Cody's shoulder. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you."

Cody shook his head. "What are you doing here? You're in my bed."

Will laughed softly. "I've been monitoring your fever. It broke about a half hour ago."

Cody frowned. "How did you know?" He narrowed his eyes. "Did Randy call you?"

Will shook his head. "No, John did. He told me you weren't feeling well so maybe we should have our dinner date here. I agreed but when I got here you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. So, I've been sitting here watching TV. Ted left hours ago and Randy and John took Alanna for dinner."

Cody sighed. "God, I wish they wouldn't interfere in my fucking life. I'm sorry our date was ruined. This isn't what you came down here for."

Will shrugged. "Cody, I don't care about dinner; I care about you. Do you know you had a 104 fever when I got here? I gave you medicine and you were so out of it you don't even remember, do you!"

"I thought I could handle it." Cody smiled sheepishly and ran a hand over his hair, surprised to feel it wet. Will smiled and motioned to the towel on the table on his side.

"Cold towel on your head may have leaked water into your hair. Sorry if it messed it up; I know your hair is dashing,"

Cody laughed loudly. "Fuck you,"

He stood up and walked into his bathroom, surprised at how well he felt in the hours since he returned with Ted. The dark circles had mostly faded and his head felt clearer than it had all day. Quickly using the bathroom to relieve himself and washing his face, he stepped back inside the bedroom. Will smiled as he approached the bed and crawled back in.

"So, think you could eat something? It'll help what with all the medicine in your system,"

Cody wrinkled his nose. "No, just the thought of it makes my stomach clench in fear. I just want to lay here."

Will nodded and lowered his body further into the bed, turning his head so it faced Cody. "I'm glad you're feeling better. I was worried."

Cody smiled. "Thank you for taking care of me,"

He stretched forward his arm, wrapping it around Will's waist. Will immediately pulled Cody into his arms and just held him. Cody sighed deeply, closing his eyes as Will kissed his forehead and ran his fingers up and down his back. Cody remained quiet as he felt Will lower his lips to his, feeling their lips mold together. He opened his mouth and let Will in, their tongues lightly caressing each other.

Will rolled him over on his back, placing himself between Cody's legs. They continued to kiss, their lips moving over each other. Cody moaned softly, the sound reverberating through both men and moved his hands under Will's shirt, feeling his smooth, warm skin.

Will pulled back quickly but Cody held him close to his body.

"Don't,"

Will shook his head. "We're in Randy and John's house. I don't feel comfortable doing anything…"

Cody sighed. "You said they weren't home. Come on, I'm sick. You have to do what I say."

Will laughed and placed a quick kiss on Cody's pouting lips. "You're sick; another reason not to do this now. You need to save your strength and concentrate on getting better."

Cody finally released him and Will pulled him towards him so he could lay his head on his chest. The younger man remained quiet and Will sighed. "Cody, don't be mad at me. I love you; I just want what's best for you,"

The minutes the words were out of his mouth, his breath escaped him. Cody lifted himself up quickly, his eyes wide. "What did you say?"

Will froze, feeling as shocked as Cody at what he had said. "I guess this was the wrong time but it just came out." He lowered his eyes. "It's true, though,"

Cody shook his head and sat in the bed. "I can't say it back, OK."

Will nodded, his heart clenching at Cody's words. "Yeah, sure."

Cody remained sitting, his mind screaming with thoughts, his heart racing. "Maybe you should go. I feel better now."

Will sighed and sat up in the bed. He stared at Cody, the younger man refusing to meet his eyes. When it didn't happen, he quickly slipped his feet into his sneakers and walked out of Cody's bedroom, closing the door behind him. Will leaned on the door, expecting Cody to overcome the shock and come after him, but the door remained closed. He blinked back the sudden moisture in his eyes and quickly walked out of the home as Cody remained in his room, his eyes having grown cold and hard.


	19. Chapter 18

John smiled his thanks at the waitress as she placed the 3 plates of steaming food on the table. He quickly set up the plates in front of the chair of the person who ordered it and pulled Alanna's plate to him, cutting up her food in pieces as Randy usually did.

As he busied himself with the food, Randy and Alanna appeared from the back of the restaurant on their way to the table. Randy held Alanna's hand snuggly in his, his mind still reeling from the conversation his 3 year old and him had just had in the bathroom. She was growing up at such a fast rate and he sometimes wanted to freeze time and keep her small forever. He looked up from her blonde head and smiled as he saw John frowning in concentration as he prepared Alanna's meal the way she liked it.

Randy swung Alanna up and placed her in the booster seat between his and John's chair. Alanna smiled when she saw her plate.

"This looks so yummy!"

Randy nodded and smiled at John. "Yes it does. I think when your wrestling career ends you have a bright future in dicing chicken nuggets."

John laughed and began to eat from his plate. The table ate in silence until Alanna finally poked Randy in the arm.

"Daddy, you said we were gonna talk about it,"

Randy stopped, fork halfway between his mouth and the plate, and looked at his daughter. He lowered the fork back down slowly and smiled. "We will, baby, but it doesn't have to be right now, does it?"

Alanna nodded and John frowned. "What are we talking about?"

Randy sighed. "Ms. Al over here has some things about the wedding she wants to discuss. I didn't think it was so urgent, though."

John smiled hesitantly, nerves kicking in on at the idea of explaining a gay wedding to a 3yr old. "Well, I'm up for the discussion if Daddy is,"

John looked expectantly at Randy, who smirked. "Funny you should mention the word 'Daddy',"

John frowned as Alanna giggled. Randy placed a kiss on her head and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Al figured that since we are getting married that maybe she shouldn't call you Uncle John anymore. She thinks a switch to Daddy John, or something similar is in order but she was a bit worried you would mind."

John gasped and looked at the small girl smiling shyly at him. He smiled and leaned forward, pulling her from Randy's arms and enveloping her in his own. "Why would I mind having you call me dad, Al? I would love it, sweetheart!"

Alanna smiled happily. "Really! Good, because you are the best Daddy!"

Randy frowned. "Wait a minute. Am I not a good daddy, too?"

Alanna smiled and hugged him as well. "Yes, you are, too, Daddy. Don't be silly!"

Randy laughed and sat her back down, Alanna soon picking up the small pack of crayons and going to work on the paper placemat beside her plate.

Randy lifted a spoonful of rice and said, "OK, so that was the pressing issue on her mind. She also wants to know what color her dress will be, if she can have pink flowers and if we can get married on the island from the Pirates of the Caribbean. I figure we can discuss those questions another time."

Alanna giggled and returned to eating her food. John looked down at her fondly before raising his eyes to Randy. He lowered his voice and said, "Are you OK with this?"

Randy looked up from his plate and frowned. "With what?"

John leaned over to the side opposite Alanna and motioned him over. "Me being Daddy, too?"

Randy smiled slowly and glanced at his daughter out of the corner of his eye. Once assured she was occupied with her food he said, "Is it weird that I'm getting so turned on hearing you say the word Daddy?"

John rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm serious, Ran,"

Randy laughed and leaned back in his seat. He took a spoonful of food and shrugged. "John, you're already her father, wedding or not, so why would I mind if she actually called you Dad? It had to come from her heart and it did. I never put the idea in her head; she just thought of it on her own. It's a testament to how much she loves you and the fact that she knows she is loved by you."

John smiled and leaned back in his seat, watching the small girl alternate between taking spoonfuls of food and coloring the characters on the paper. "So, should we start talking about the wedding? There's a lot we need to figure out; location and the exact timing being number one. We need to tell Vince because getting him to give us both time off is gonna be a problem."

Randy shrugged. "We could do a Vegas drive thru wedding."

John groaned before looking at Randy with a look of disgust. "Vegas, Ran, really? How trashy is that?"

Randy shrugged again. "My point is that I don't care where we go, John. I just wanna get married to you."

John cocked his head to the side. "Aww, aren't you adorable?"

Randy ignored him and continued eating his food, the pair falling into comfortable silence until the younger man suddenly looked up. "Hey, wait a minute. Our marriage has to take place in like one of 5 states! It isn't legal everywhere, is it?"

John smiled widely, dimples on full display. "Oh, I've already done that research my dear and as much as you love your beloved Missouri, they do not have legalized gay marriage. Guess what state does, though?"

Randy groaned. "Oh God, please don't tell me Florida."

John shook his head. "Good 'ol Mass,"

Randy shook his head. "No, God, no! I hate both your states! We have to pick a neutral state; one I have no ill will towards."

"Why would I pick anywhere else? Baby, what could be more convenient than getting married in the state where I grew up and have most of my family already? The weather is also similar to your beloved St. Louis, too, you know. As long as it's in any city besides Boston, I'm fine."

John reached over and grabbed Randy's hand. "Think about, baby. It makes sense but if you really don't want to then we have 4 other places to choose."

Randy sighed. "Fine, I'll think about it."

John smiled and winked at his fiancé, turning his attention towards Alanna. "So, what are you drawing there, sweetheart?"

* * *

John carried a sleeping Alanna as Randy opened the door to their house. The house was dark except for the light on in the entryway. Randy threw his keys on the table and looked up towards the second floor. There was no sound coming from the upstairs and Cody's room.

John walked past him. "I'm gonna go put her down. You coming up?"

Randy set the alarm and nodded over his shoulder. The men walked quietly up the stairs but Randy stopped in front of Cody's room. "I'm gonna go in for a minute, babe."

John smiled and shook his head. "He's probably sleeping, Ran,"

Randy placed a kiss on Alanna's head and one on John's lips. "I gotta talk to him, babe. I won't be able to sleep if I don't."

John nodded and continued down the hallway to Alanna's room. Randy watched them walk away before putting his hand on the doorknob to Cody's room. Seconds before he turned it, he remembered Cody's anger at his barging in and thought better of it. He knocked softly on the door and leaned to await Cody's response. Seconds later a soft, "Come in," was heard from inside.

Randy pushed the door open slowly and took a couple of steps into the dark room. Cody lay on the big bed, seemingly buried by the covers around him. He was looking down at the comforter wrapped around him and picking at a loose thread.

"Cody, how you feeling?"

Cody shrugged his shoulders before mumbling coldly, "I'm fine,"

Randy sighed and took a step back. "Fine, Codes. I can't help it if you're mad at me."

He turned to walk around the room until a strangled sob made him turn back. Cody had buried his face in his hands and his shoulders were shaking. Randy frowned and immediately crossed the room and climbed into Cody's bed, pulling the younger man into his arms.

"Cody. Codes, what's wrong? You're scaring me, babe,"

Cody grasped Randy's shirt tightly, his tears soaking the shoulder. Randy stroked his back, murmuring words of comfort in Cody's ear. The sight of his young friend so upset had Randy terrified. Cody never broke down like this even when told the news of his disease. He had always been a fighter, learning everything he could on how to make himself remain healthy and strong. Even when sick from something as simple as a cold, which could prove to be incredibly dangerous for someone with his disease, Cody remained optimistic; using all his energy to will himself better.

"Cody, please, calm down and talk to me. Do you feel sick? Want me to take you to a doctor?"

Cody finally lifted his head from Randy's shoulder, his tears slowing down. Randy wiped his face clean and held it between his hands. "Talk to me,"

Cody nodded, sniffling softly. "I'm not sick anymore. My fever broke awhile ago." He lowered his body to the bed, Randy following suit. He pulled Cody into his arms and rubbed his back.

"OK, so why the tears?"

Cody closed his eyes against Randy's chest. "John called Will over here."

Randy nodded. "I know he did. He figured Will could take better care of you than anyone. He didn't mean to make you angry, Cody."

Cody shook his head. "I'm not angry at John. I'm not angry at anyone but myself. I did something stupid; God, it was so fucking stupid."

Randy lifted Cody's head off his chest and placed it on the pillow besides him. He turned his head so he could look into Cody's eyes. "That's impossible, Codes. You're one of the smartest people I know. You're probably making a big deal outta nothing."

Cody rolled his eyes. "I wasn't so smart tonight. Will told me he loved me and I basically threw him out."

Randy's eyes widened and he took a deep breath. "Oh, wow."

His comment did nothing to comfort Cody as the younger man covered his face as a fresh set of tears quickly escaped his eyes. Randy quickly grabbed his hands and pulled them back. "No, Codes, don't cry. I'm a moron. I have no idea how to react to situations like this. You know how long I wanted John before I had the balls to do something about it."

He sighed. "Cody, maybe you were just shocked because it's a bit too soon. It was a gut reaction. A not so nice one, granted, but still your first reaction. You can explain it to him; he'll understand."

Cody shook his head. "No, he won't. He'll hate me! It's all over now. I lost him!"

Randy frowned. "Cody, do you love him?" He looked into his friend's watery eyes and saw the answer all over them. Randy felt his younger friend's pain and sighed. "Cody, there's nothing wrong with loving him."

Cody shook his head. "But it's too soon, Ran. How could I love him? What if he does something like Peter or Marshall did to me? I can't be hurt again, Ran. I really think one more horrible thing in my life and I'm just gonna off myself."

Randy angrily sat up in bed and looked down at Cody, his tall form looming over Cody's smaller one. "Now, that's enough. Don't you dare say shit like that, understood? I suggest you get off your fucking pity train and wake up."

He shook his head as Cody's eyes widened. "Ran, you can't deny the fact that my life has had some shitty moments,"

Randy held up his hand. "Fine, Cody, yes, you've been cut a bad break a few times. I'll give you that but you are also blessed in many ways and I won't have you ignoring that fact. You have a family that adores you, friends who do anything, literally anything, for you, an amazing career and despite your disease, you're pretty damn healthy."

Cody sat up in the bed and stared at Randy, a sarcastic scowl on his face.

Randy sighed, his frustration growing. "Look, I get this whole negative attitude. I also get that me and the boys have a lot to do with it. We wanted to protect you so badly after getting hurt that we may have just made you a bit…paranoid. We never wanted you to give up on love, though, Cody."

Cody groaned. "I bug you guys all the time about interfering in my life but I know you don't really mean to. I know you only want what's best for me. I haven't given up on love, Ran, but love seems to have given up on me. How am I supposed to know this time it's real and that I won't get hurt?"

Randy shrugged. "You're not. No one who ever attempts a relationship is guaranteed it'll succeed. That's a risk we all take. The point is, when you find that amazing, forever love, you'll see it's a risk worth taking."

Cody laughed. "God, you're so cheesy. Why does John wanna marry you?"

"Because I'm hot and fucking amazing in bed,"

Cody laughed at the serious look on Randy's face. Randy smiled at the happy expression on Cody's face. "Codes, go tell him how you feel before he goes back to St. Louis. Don't leave this up in the air."

Cody's face dropped and he felt his stomach clench in apprehension at the thought of facing Will again. "Why would he take me back? Why would he want to put up with all my crazy drama?"

Randy pulled him into a hug and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Because he loves you. Look at all the shit John puts up with from me."

Cody nodded. "OK, I'll sleep on it,"

Randy nodded and swung his legs off the bed, standing up slowly. "One more thing. Don't ever mention doing anything to hurt yourself ever again, understand. You are too important to too many people to ever have those thoughts."

Cody felt his eyes water again at the show of affection coming from his best friend. He crawled over to the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around Randy's neck. "I love you, Ran."

Randy nodded and leaned towards his ear. "Don't lose faith in love, Cody. Go after it, babe,"

Cody nodded, his arms squeezing Randy's neck tightly. The men remained in the embrace awhile longer until Cody pulled away. Randy smiled and winked at him before he walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him and nearly tripping over John, who sat in front of the exit.

"John, what are you doing here?"

John smiled at him from the floor. He took Randy's outstretched hand and pulled himself up. "Just checking to see if you needed me. I didn't want Cody giving you too much shit considering it was me who actually called Will."

Randy shook his head. "No, he's fine with it. Let's go to bed. I don't want to deal with anymore drama tonight."

John nodded and wrapped his arm around Randy's waist. "Take a bath with me?"

Randy smiled softly and pulled John's arm tighter around him. "Gladly,"

The men walked into their bedroom, locking the door behind them but making sure Alanna's monitor was on in case she needed them. John started for the bathroom, Randy right behind him.

As John started the water running in the bathtub, he glanced over at Randy. "You sure everything is OK, babe?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Cody was just having a 'woe is me' moment but he's entitled to one every now and then. I think I got through to him and made him feel better."

Randy shrugged as he walked back in the bedroom to hang up the clothes he and John had stripped off in the warm bathroom. He heard John chuckle and watched as he poured nearly an entire bottle of jasmine-scented oils in the steaming water, the scent known to relax both men.

"If anyone can break Cody out of one of his funky moods, it's you Ran." He stirred the water with his hand and looked over at Randy. "I'm sure he's fine."

Randy nodded. "Yeah, I know how to be nice to people some times."

John smiled. "You can be a sweetheart when you want." He sunk into the warm water slowly and held out a hand, pulling Randy towards the bathtub. "No more Cody talk, ok."

Cocking an eyebrow, Randy laughed as he slid down into the water, leaning back against John's chest, nestled between the strong legs. "No problem,"

He laid his head back on John's shoulder and closed his eyes. "God, this feels so good."

"Listen, I have to ask again. I know you already said yes but are you sure you're OK with what Al wants to do, babe?" John whispered. "I won't mind if you don't like the idea. Just be honest with me."

"What? Are we still on that?" Randy turned his head slightly, his forehead crinkling into a frown as John's lips brushed his ear.

"I just don't want you to feel obligated to say you're OK with her calling me dad. Not too long ago you had a meltdown when I even suggested she was like a daughter to me."

Randy frowned. "That wasn't the same thing. I was mad at you for something and I lashed out and did something I knew would hurt you. I regretted it instantly because I should be thankful that's how you think of her. She clearly thinks of you as another dad and she's OK with that, then who am I to question it?"

"I just want you to be sure. It's not like I could ever take your place, though." John's breath tickled Randy's ear and he shivered as desire awoke within him. He tilted his head towards John's and placed a kiss on his neck.

"You know you make me a better person? All I want in this world is to make you and Al proud," he asked quietly as John stroked his face.

"You're perfect, Randy. You make me proud every day," John murmured.

Randy turned around and straddled John's lap. With a slow grind of his hips, he had John's cock sliding over his hole, teasing them both. John groaned and gripped his hips.

"Johnny," Randy whispered on John's lips. "I want you,"

One of John's hands slid up through Randy's hair, bringing him down for a sweet, hungry kiss. Randy quickly opened his mouth to John's invading tongue, moaning as John licked and sucked. John pulled away, planting kiss after kiss to Randy's face, neck and chest, licking, biting and blowing. Randy ground into his body, mashing their cocks together as John drove him to overload.

"John,"

Randy groaned and he felt John's finger, then fingers, enter his body. John pulled back and quickly grabbed the nearly empty bottle of oil and doused his fingers, returning to his preparation. Randy bit in John's neck as he felt his lover's fingers move inside him, finally reaching that button that made him cry out.

"Johnny, please, I want you."

John spilled the remainder of the oil over his hard cock as Randy rose and shifted, then slid down, impaling himself slowly on John's cock. Their moans met and died out together in their kiss as they began to move. The water lapped at their bodies as Randy rode John, every slide met with a gentle lift of John's hips, driving him deeper. Randy whimpered softly as John stroked his cock, his thumb sliding over the tip with every upward stroke.

"Don't stop," Randy pleaded in a whisper. "John...feels so good."

"I'm not stopping, baby. Let go with me,"

Looking down, Randy saw John's head tipped to the side, the smooth flesh of his throat a tempting sight. As the pleasure swelled to the surface, Randy lowered his lips to his lover's throat, licking softly before biting down on the smooth skin. John cried out, his body shaking, as he filled Randy with his release. A few quick strokes of John's hand and Randy came as well, whimpering as he collapsed onto John's hard body. The men panted, their hearts racing as they met in another soft kiss, their bodies sinking further into the huge tub.

"Nice." John muttered, sighing deeply as he stroked Randy's back.

"Very nice," Randy agreed. He tried to pull back and remove John from his body but the older man grabbed him and kept them connected. Randy smiled as John held his face in his hands and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you,"

"Love you more, Johnny."

Randy buried his face in John's neck, content to remain in his arms for as long as he could.

* * *

Cody remained in his room after Randy left, caught between desire to jump out of bed and head straight for Will's hotel room and his desire to jump out of bed and head straight for something he knew would never hurt him. It was a miserable feeling, Cody concluded. How far should he go in his quest to find happiness? Was he willing to risk his heart yet again?

Cody stared at himself in his bathroom mirror, angry at the reflection of this weak, confused man staring back at him. Was that what love was; a constant inner struggle? Fuck, was it even worth it? He shook his head and walked back into the room, putting on some sweat pants and sneakers. After running a hand through his hair, he quickly exited the room looking anything like his dashing persona.

The house was calm and quiet as he walked through it and out into John's car. Once settled behind the wheel Cody drove the familiar Tampa streets, deserted at this hour, still unsure of his exact destination. As he reached the main intersection he slowed the car and lowered his head to the steering wheel. A loud honk behind him made Cody jump in the seat. He automatically turned the steering wheel towards the right and headed straight. Minutes later he parked the car and jumped out, desperate to see the face he now longed for.

Cody knocked on the door, not caring the time or who might hear him. It finally opened and a sleepy pair of eyes met his.

"What are you doing here?"


	20. Chapter 19

"What are you doing here?"

Cody stared into his face, the exact same question repeating itself over and over in his head. What the hell was he doing there? He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heartbeat.

"Cody, is everything OK? Why are you here so late?"

Cody swallowed back his fear and took a step forward. "I made a mistake. I'm a fucking moron and I made a huge mistake. I need you,"

Ted widened his eyes and he felt his stomach clench with fear. He reached a hand out and pulled Cody inside his brother's home, letting the door slam behind them.

"What are you talking about, Codes? Are you hurt; did you hurt someone? What?"

Cody shook his head and held on to Ted's hand. "No, I'm fine. No one is hurt." He sat beside Ted in the sofa, the older man turning on the lamp on the table beside them. "I mean, I made a mistake."

Ted frowned and shook his head in confusion. "I don't understand, Cody. What mistake did you make? Just tell me and I'll fix it."

Cody looked down at his hand in Ted's hand and felt his eyes water. "I lied to you. I told you I didn't have feelings for you but I do, Teddy. I want to be with you. I need you,"

Ted's eyes shot up and he gasped loudly. "What?"

Cody nodded. "I'm sorry. I was scared and I didn't know what to do so I lied. Are you mad?"

Ted closed his mouth and looked down at their joined hands. He had no idea what was happening and how to react to it. "Cody, I could never be mad at you. I just don't understand. Why would you not tell me you had the same feelings I did? Why waste all this time? What about Will; why did you start dating him if you had feelings for me?"

Cody closed his eyes tightly at Ted's barrage of questions, a few tears escaping their confines. "I don't know, Teddy. I'm a moron, I told you! I just want it all to go away, please, Teddy. I don't want anyone but you. You have to believe me." He pulled on Ted's hand making him come closer. "Don't you want me anymore?"

Ted sighed and used his free hand to wipe the tears from Cody's face. "Cody, you took that off the table. You told me to forget you. I've done nothing but try to forget my feelings for you over the past couple of months and just get back to our friendship,"

Cody grabbed his other hand and bought them to his chest. "You just said try! That means you do still want me. Please, Teddy. I want to be with you,"

Ted looked into Cody's eyes, concerned with the look of desperation he saw in them. Why was he hesitating? Isn't this what he's wanted for months, even years now? The man he loved was there, open and willing, offering himself up and he was holding back. Why?

"Cody, I just don't understand how you had this change of heart all of the sudden,"

Cody shook his head and cut him off. "It doesn't matter, Ted. I just did; don't question it. Just take me,"

He took Ted's face in his hands and framed it gently before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Ted's. Ted stiffened upon feeling's Cody's lips on his but as the younger man pressed more insistently, he gave in and began kissing back. Cody reached his hand to the back of Ted's neck and caressed it, educing a moan from the older man. Cody slipped his tongue inside, teasing and caressing the other, probing deeper.

When they broke apart, Cody leaned his forehead against Ted's, both men panting heavily. Ted gazed into his eyes. "Cody," he husked, "God, I've wanted you for such a long time but are you sure…"

Cody pressed a finger to his lips. "If you want me, you can have me. I'm right here."

All of a sudden he couldn't fight it anymore. This was Cody here in his home, asking him to take him. Ted leaned in and kissed him, full of lust and desire, before trailing little bites down the side of Cody's neck. Cody moaned and tipped his head back, giving him more room. Ted took advantage of every inch, kissing and licking everywhere he could reach.

"I need you, Teddy" Cody breathed. Ted's pulse quickened, raging in his body. He tasted Cody's skin again and again. It was delicious and he couldn't get enough.

"Ted, I need you to feel you."

Ted groaned out loud and nodded. He quickly tightened his hold on Cody's hand and practically dragged him to the downstairs of the house where Brett had converted the basement into a private apartment for Ted. As soon as Ted's bed came into view, Cody pushed him on it forcefully. Ted lay back and nearly trembled when he felt the weight of Cody's body covering him. He felt impatient hands tugging at his pajama bottoms and he lifted his hips, suddenly dying to get them off. He pushed at the waist of Cody's pants too, wanting to feel every inch of his skin. When they were finally naked, Ted flipped them so he lay on top of Cody, feeling the warmth of his body and the taste of his lips.

Cody pulled back and pointed to his pants on the bedroom floor. "Wait. Check my pants pocket. I have condoms in there. We both need one."

Ted reluctantly left the comfort of Cody's body to attend to the necessity of protection himself and Cody. He quickly found the package in Cody's wallet and slid it over his hard member. He took the other and slid it over Cody's; the younger man moaning as he slowly stroked him.

Ted resumed his position hovering over Cody's body and placed another kiss on his full lips, slowly working his way down. He licked and bit at Cody's nipples until he was arching his back and moving his head from side to side. Cody grabbed at his shoulders, panting and crying out his name. It was heaven to Ted's ears; hearing the moans and his name coming out of the mouth of the man he craved for so long.

Cody trembled as he felt gentle lips move down his body until the blond hair he'd been clutching met his groin. The first touch of Ted's soft wet tongue licking up the underside of his throbbing shaft nearly made him cum. It was exactly what he needed.

"God, Ted, that feels so good," He choked out, barely able to form words with his mouth. He felt the pulsing of his release threaten to take over. "Wait, Teddy," He panted.

Cody tugged on Ted's shoulders until he crawled back up to kiss Cody on the mouth. "I don't want to cum without you. I want you inside me. "

Ted nearly came apart at Cody's words. "I don't want this to end so soon. I want to feel all of you. I want to taste all of you,"

Cody shook his head and moaned impatiently. "Next time, okay?" He kissed Ted's lips, stroking his tongue quickly before pulling back. "I just need you inside of me now, please."

"All right. Let me just prep you some. I don't want to hurt you or risk a tear," Ted brushed his fingers across Cody's face as the younger man nodded.

"Quickly, please, Teddy,"

Ted reached into his night table and found a bottle of lube he used when he needed release. Opening it, he poured some into his hand, coating his fingers liberally. He slowly moved his hand to Cody's tight entrance and entered him with one finger. Cody moaned and arched his body up. Ted reached over with his other hand and began slowly stroking Cody's hard cock, making the younger man moan loudly. He discretely added another finger and began stretching Cody slowly, not wanting to cause him any pain. Ted lowered his mouth to Cody's covered cock and engulfed his erection.

"Oh God, Ted, please. I need you now,"

Ted hummed around Cody's erection and continued probing inside him, looking for that spot that would bring him ultimate pleasure. Cody suddenly arched up, higher than before and Ted pulled his mouth off.

"Feels good, babe?"

Cody whimpered at the loss of the heat from Ted's mouth on his cock and the sensation of his fingers inside him. "Please, Teddy,"

"I love you, so much, Cody," Ted whispered as he guided himself to Cody's prepared entrance, pushing in slowly until he was buried to the hilt. The perfect mix of pain and indescribable pleasure made Cody cry out loud. He dropped his head back onto the pillow and wrapped his legs around Ted's waist.

Ted began to slowly slide in and out of Cody's body. He angled his hips so he hit Cody every time in the spot that made him see stars. The soft skin of Ted's stomach caressed his aching shaft, making the pleasure that much more unbearable. Cody convulsed and tightened his grip. Ted cradled Cody's hips with one arm, and wrapped the other around his shoulders, cupping his head and bringing him close for a kiss. Cody moaned loudly, Ted swallowing the erotic sound in his mouth. The heat and tightness that Ted was reveling in combined to make a pleasure so intense he could barely withstand it.

"My God, Cody, you feel amazing. I knew you would, baby," He choked out, hoping Cody was experiencing the same incredible bliss.

"Yes...oh God," Cody replied, his face twisting in ecstasy when Ted brushed up against his prostate again. "I can't believe how amazing this feels," he breathed.

Ted couldn't even reply. He was too far gone. He wanted it to last forever but he could barely last three more strokes. He desperately wanted to make Cody cum and he got his reward when he saw Cody's eyes squeeze shut. The younger man cried out and arched his back up as wave after wave of ecstasy swept over him. Seeing Cody come apart was his undoing as his release curled through him quickly and he collapsed on top of Cody, his condom filling with his essence.

It seemed like forever before Ted could breathe again, let alone talk or move. He wrapped his sweaty body around Cody, never wanting to let him go. Cody closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. Ted kissed his neck and rubbed his hand slowly up and down his side to his hip bone. With one final kiss, he pulled out of the younger man and rolled over on his side before standing on unsteady feet. He walked into his bathroom to retrieve a wet towel and a garbage pail so they could clean themselves up and dispose of the used condoms.

Minutes later he crawled back beside Cody, turning his face over, concerned that he hadn't said anything. "Codes, you OK?"

Cody smiled and nodded. "Yeah, just a little sore. It's been awhile, you know,"

Ted nodded. "OK," He whispered. "God, you are amazing," He said softly while running his fingers over Cody's defined chest. "Please don't tell me you regret this,"

Cody frowned and caught Ted's hand in his. "I don't. This is what I need. I need you, Teddy. I should've realized it sooner. This is the right choice,"

Ted smiled happily, pulling Cody closer. "You have no idea how happy you've made me, baby,"

Cody smiled slowly, wrapping his arm around Ted's waist. "Me, too,"

Ted pulled the covers over them as Cody laid his head on his chest. He listened to Ted's breathing even out as he eventually fell asleep but sleep would elude him all night long.

* * *

"God damn it, son of a bitch!"

John's curse rang out in the empty kitchen as the pot fell from his grasp and landed on the hardwood floor with a thud. He picked it up and slammed it on the counter as Randy walked into the kitchen, a frown in place.

"What have I told you about staying away from the kitchen and my expensive pots and pans, John? Babe, you gotta get it through your head that Super Cena cannot cook!"

John glared at him and filled the pot with water. "I'm making coffee. I think I'm capable of boiling water."

Randy raised an eyebrow and mumbled. "We'll see." He started to flip through the morning paper on the counter but stopped to watch as John stared at the water in the pot. With a smile, he walked over to his fiancé and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Two things, babe. One, you know what they say about a watched pot never boiling and two, you know we have a coffeemaker, right?"

John shook his head and leaned back into Randy's arms. "Not anymore. I think I did something to it when I tried to program it."

Randy sighed. "My God baby, you are a walking disaster with kitchen appliances! I'm shocked you haven't electrocuted yourself at one point in your life!"

John pulled himself out of Randy's grasp and glared at his lover. "Very funny, jerkoff."

Randy laughed and gave him a kiss. "Come on, babe, it really is funny. Look, I'll make the coffee. Why don't you get Al down here? I let her pick out her own shoes but we both know that process may take hours."

John nodded and turned to walk out of the kitchen when Randy called him back. "John, try to wake up Cody and see if he wants to go out with us, too, OK!"

John nodded and walked up the stairs and down to Alanna's bedroom just in time to see her slipping her small feet into a pair of ballet slippers. He smiled at how grown up she seemed already.

"Morning, princess,"

Alanna looked up at him and smiled happily. "Look, Daddy John! I have ballet slippers like mommy! Do you like them?"

John's heart swelled with pride when he heard Alanna call him, "Daddy John". He couldn't love the little girl more if she were his own and hearing one child call him Dad gave him the urge to have many more. It was an option he never thought would be possible with the life he and Randy led but thankfully, everything seemed to be settling down now. It may just be a possibility in the future after all.

"I love them, sweetheart. Let's go wake up Uncle Cody and get downstairs for breakfast because then we're gonna go pick out a ring for Daddy, OK."

Alanna nodded happily and took his hand. They walked down the hall and stopped in front of Cody's room. John raised his hand and knocked on the door. He received no answer and tried again with the same results. "He couldn't still be sleeping,"

"What?"

John looked down at Alanna, who stared back up at him with a frown identical to Randy's. He didn't even realize he had spoken out loud. "Uncle Cody must still be asleep, babe,"

Alanna shrugged and waited patiently beside him. John sighed and pushed open Cody's door slowly and found himself looking into an empty room.

"He's not here," John shook his head and frowned as he stared at Cody's unmade, empty bed. "Weird,"

He felt a tug on his hand and looked down at Alanna. "I'm hungry, Daddy. Let's go. Uncle Cody's not here,"

John nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and mentally preparing himself for Randy's reaction when he found out Cody was once again not in the house.

Alanna let go of his hand and ran ahead to the kitchen where Randy had two cups of steaming coffee ready to go and breakfast well underway. "Daddy, look at my shoes! Daddy John likes them!"

Randy smiled and nodded. "Very nice, baby. You look beautiful."

John walked into the room seconds later and Randy handed him a cup. "And this is how it's done, dear,"

John smiled but it didn't quite meet his normal standards. Randy immediately frowned. "What? God, what now?"

John sat beside Alanna as Randy stared at him. "Now, don't overreact."

Randy narrowed his eyes and continued to stare. "I promise nothing,"

John pointed to Alanna. "Remember the kid,"

Randy's face softened somewhat and he nodded. "What is it, John?"

John sighed and said, "Cody's not here,"

He held his breath and prepared for Randy's outburst but was surprised when he just smiled. "Is that it?"

Randy laughed and shook his head. He placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of Alanna and busied himself pouring her juice.

John raised an eyebrow at Randy's calm reaction. "Why are you acting so normal? It's freaking me out."

Randy shrugged. "Didn't you want me to be normal at one time?"

John nodded. "I did; I still do but this isn't you being normal. This is you knowing something I don't."

Randy smiled. "Correct you are, my dear." He looked over at Alanna, who was engrossed in her breakfast. Randy motioned John over as he moved over to the doorway of the kitchen. John frowned and followed him out the door.

"What's going on, Ran?"

Randy sighed. "After we got back from dinner last night, I went to see Cody, remember?" He waited for John's nod before continuing. "He was a mess, just non-stop crying. He scared the hell out of me, John."

John groaned. "Was he pissed at me for calling Will? Damn, Randy, you should've called me in. I would've told him it was my fault,"

Randy shook his head. "No, he wasn't mad about that. Turns out when Will was here, he told Cody that he loves him. Cody freaked and told him to leave,"

John sighed and rubbed his head. "God, this is not good, babe. Cody is not good under these circumstances. He's probably torturing himself over this right now,"

Randy nodded. "Normally, I would say you're right but not this time. I talked to him, John. He loves Will, too. It was all over his face. He's just scared to admit it. He thinks he'll wind up getting hurt again but…"

John frowned. "You told him to go for it, didn't you?"

Randy nodded and leaned on the wall. He sighed deeply and shrugged his shoulders. "Of course I did. Doesn't he deserve it, John? Doesn't he deserve a chance at happiness?"

John smiled and pulled Randy in for a hug. "Of course he does, baby. I'm proud of you for encouraging it."

Randy laid his head on John's shoulder, his hands hanging loosely on John's hips. "I know he's scared and I know we want to protect him from another asshole hurting him but I just can't stand the idea of him not ever finding real love. I want him to have what we have one day."

John smiled and kissed the side of Randy's head tenderly. "Then, we'll make sure he gets it, babe. I promise."

Randy pulled back and smiled, kissing John softly on the lips. "I love you. Go put on some shoes so we can leave."

John nodded. "I love you more and I promise not to touch anything in the kitchen ever again," He shot Randy a wink as he ran up the stairs and out of sight. Randy laughed and shook his head. He walked back into the kitchen, pleased to see Alanna was done with her breakfast.

"All done, baby? Good job!"

Alanna smiled. "Can we go shopping now?"

Randy nodded. "Sure. Let's clean your hands first, though."

He turned to grab a moist wipe from the container on top of the refrigerator when the back door opened. Cody walked in slowly, a frown on his face and dark circles under his eyes.

"Uncle Cody's here!"

Alanna jumped off her chair and ran into Cody's arms. Cody smiled and hugged her tightly but something looked off. Randy frowned as he looked at his friend but decided to let him set the tone of the conversation.

"Hey, Codes. You wanna grab some food and go shopping with us?"

Cody shook his head. "Uh no, I'm not hungry or in the mood but can we talk for a few minutes before you leave?"

Randy nodded. He looked over at Alanna and quickly cleaned her hands and face. "Baby, you did such a good job picking out your shoes that I think you should go upstairs and help Daddy John pick out his. Uncle Cody and I need to talk about grown up stuff."

Alanna nodded and quickly left the room. Cody smiled and raised an eyebrow as he pulled a chair out and sat. "Daddy John? When did that start?"

Randy waved his hand in the air and tossed the wipe in the trash before sitting across from Cody. "We'll talk about that another day. Tell me what happened last night. I see you're just getting in so it must have gone great with Will!"

Cody sighed and dropped the smile. "I didn't go see Will. I went to see Ted."

Randy frowned in confusion. "Why? I thought we agreed you were gonna work things out with Will. Did you want Ted's opinion, too?"

Cody shook his head. "I had a change of heart. I decided I want to be with Ted. We spent the night together."

Randy's mouth dropped open and he quickly stood. "Are you fucking kidding me, Cody? What the hell are you talking about? Last night you loved Will!"

Cody lowered his eyes. "That doesn't matter. This is the right thing to do, Ran. I know Ted loves me and I love him. Maybe not in the same way but I can learn to love him. I know for a fact he's one person who will never hurt me. He's the right person for me to be with, not Will."

Randy knelt before Cody and gripped his chin tightly, lifting his face up. He stared at Cody's downcast eyes and shook his head at what his friend was saying. "Are you listening to yourself? You cannot be with Ted because he's your guarantee of not getting hurt, Cody. You're using him. How could you do that to him? You don't love him. You know damn well you don't want to be with him; you want to be with Will."

Cody slapped Randy's hand away from his face. "I'm not using him. He wanted me and he got me so don't tell me this is bad situation for him. I'm sure he doesn't mind it at all,"

"He would mind it if he knew you didn't really feel anything for him, Cody. He wants you to love him. How do you think he's gonna feel when he finds out you're using him as a substitute for the person you really love?" Randy glared at Cody, desperately trying to get through to his young friend.

Cody glared right back. "But he's not going to find that out, Randy. You're not going to tell him. This is none of your business. This is my life and this is what I have chosen to do with it."

Randy shook his head. "Cody, trust me, the last thing I want is to be involved in your fucked up drama with Ted but this is not right. You're making a mistake and you're putting me in the middle just by telling me."

Cody shrugged. "It's my mistake to make! Just leave it alone. You don't have to be in the middle of anything if you leave it alone. Don't make me regret telling you, Randy!"

Randy sighed. "So, what about Will? What about your feelings for him? Think they're gonna magically go away and transfer over to Ted? Are you that stupid?"

Cody held his ground and remained expressionless at the mention of Will's name. "Do not call me stupid, Randy. Will is no longer an option for me and is no longer in my life. Forget him as I already have. My feelings for Ted are not up for discussion anymore, either."

Randy scoffed. "Feelings for Ted or lack thereof?"

Cody slammed an empty coffee cup on the ground, the glass shattering all over the floor. "Damn it, drop it, Randy! What's done is done! This is how it's going to be from now on whether you like it or not so you better get fucking used to it and keep your damn mouth shut around Ted or we are done. If you fuck this up for me, I will never forgive you! This friendship would be over and you will never see me or Ted again! You do not want to piss me off, Randy."

He turned on his heel and walked out of the backdoor, letting it slam behind him. Randy let out a rush of air and gripped the countertop tightly. He looked down at the shattered pieces of what was once a cup and took a step back, leaving the mess as it was and walked back into the living room just as John and Alanna came down the stairs.

Randy lifted his eyes and met John's smiling face. He shook his head and John immediately nodded, his smile dropping. He turned his eyes towards Alanna and bent to her level.

"Baby, you know what? I completely forgot Daddy and I have to make a phone call before we leave. Can you go back upstairs and watch TV for a little while and I'll come get you when we're ready to go, OK?"

Alanna nodded and John gave her a kiss on her forehead before she walked up the stairs. Randy walked over to the sofa and lowered his body down, putting his head in his hands. John walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Ran, what happened? Is it Cody? Al told me he came home,"

Randy leaned his head back on the sofa, his eyes closed. John frowned as he turned his face over, the younger man finally opening his eyes.

"Ran, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

Randy sighed. "Everything's wrong."


	21. Chapter 20

Ted's eyes opened gingerly and he blinked a few times trying to focus them as his mind awoke and stated to stir. The previous night's events came flooding back to him and he turned his eyes towards his side, expecting to see Cody wrapped up beside him. His eyes landed on empty space and he groaned. There's nothing more he would've wanted than to wake up besides Cody with the younger man in his arms.

Ted sighed and sat up, stretching his arms over his head. He looked back down at the side of the bed and noticed a small piece of paper. He reached for it and saw Cody's sprawled handwriting on it.

"_Had to run home and pack, Teddy. I leave today but will come back before heading to the airport.  
Cody"_

Ted sighed in frustration. He was leaving already. Just a day after having Cody in his arms, he was going to have to say goodbye to him for days. It wasn't fair. He stood and walked into the bathroom, stopping at the sink to stare at his face. Despite the frustration he felt at Cody leaving, he was as happy as he'd been for long as he could remember. No other person, man or woman, he'd ever dated made him feel the way Cody did. He was so thankful the younger man realized he felt the same way. If he'd needed to experiment with Will to come to that conclusion then Ted didn't care. Hell, it made him appreciate the guy from St. Louis.

Ted turned on the shower and happily whistled as he walked back in the room to grab some clothes. If today was going to be his last day with Cody before they went back to work, he was going to enjoy it with the man he loved.

* * *

"What do you mean, everything's wrong, Ran?"

Randy frowned and stood up. A sudden smile split his face. "It means I have a lot more to do today than I thought. How about you take Al and pick my ring on your own, OK? That's the way it's supposed to be done anyway, right? I trust your taste and I shouldn't see it till our wedding day anyway."

John frowned and looked up at the younger man. "The other day you told me the only taste I have is in my mouth. Now you trust me to pick out a wedding ring you'll like? What the hell happened?"

Randy smiled. "No, I was just joking then, baby. You're great and guess what? I've decided we can get married in Massachusetts!"

John laughed loudly. "OK, now I know for sure something's up! You would never agree to that unless you were trying to distract me from something."

He stopped smiling and stared at Randy from where he sat. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Ran, just tell me whatever it is, baby,"

Randy sighed and sat down slowly. "Fine. Cody didn't go see Will last night to tell him how he felt for him. He went to see Ted instead."

John shook his head. "So what?"

Randy raised an eyebrow. "So, Cody has decided that he's going to be with Ted and they spent the night together. He didn't get into the specifics but I really don't wanna know anyway," He lowered his hand to his stomach and frowned.

John held up a hand. "Wait, wait, Cody and Ted? As in Cody wants to be with Ted in the way he was with Will?"

Randy nodded and John frowned. "But, Cody doesn't love Ted. You said he loves Will. I don't understand,"

Randy sighed. "Hence my everything's wrong statement from earlier,"

John stood up and began pacing the floor. "This is fucking ridiculous! Of all the stupid shit Cody has done I can't believe he would do this. Ted doesn't deserve to be played like this. And what about Will? Granted, yes, we barely know the kid, but this isn't fair to him either! What is going on in Cody's mind?"

Randy looked down at his fingers and shook his head. He blocked out John's ranting and mumbled under his breath, "This is all my fault."

John stopped in his tracks and looked over at Randy. "What?"

Randy looked up and shook his head. "Nothing," He stood and began to walk over to the stairs. "I'm gonna get Al down here so we can just go,"

John grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "No, that can wait. What did you say?"

Randy pulled his arm away and stared into John's face. "That this is all my fault. It is, John!"

John rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. How do you figure that?"

Randy stalked back over to the living room space. "For years now I have been watching over Cody and guarding him so he doesn't get hurt by people who wanna take advantage of him; of how sweet he is and how fucking gullible he is. It hasn't always worked because that asshole Marshall was still able to find him but there I was, yet again, and took care of it. It was done and over and I ordered Cody to forget it. Like anyone could just forget being fucking raped,"

John walked over to him and reached for his hand but Randy pulled away. "No, John. I fucked up. Obsessing over Cody and always warning him of the doom and gloom that may find him; I did this! I fucked Cody's head up so bad that now when he's truly found love, he's scared to go for it. He wants to be with Ted because he knows Ted is like another you or me. He's someone who would never hurt him. Cody is willing to give up everything because he's scared and I did that. I did that to him."

John grabbed his arms and forced Randy to stop moving and face him. "Randy, stop. Just stop! You can't blame yourself for this. You never once told Cody to use Ted and that is what he's doing, plain and simple. He's using someone who truly loves him back. We just have to figure out how to get him to see that and stop,"

Randy shook his head. "No. How about we just don't interfere anymore, John? How about we try that?"

John lowered his arms and let them dangle at his side. He raised an eyebrow and said, "You want to do nothing? Is that really fair?"

Randy shrugged. "I don't know anymore, John. I just don't wanna make things worse."

John shook his head. "This isn't your fault, Ran. Get it through your head."

Randy rolled his eyes and John sighed in frustration. Once Randy got something in his head it was damn near impossible to shake it out. He took Randy by the hand and led him to the sofa. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders, turning his body so they stared into each other's eyes.

"Tell me what to do, Ran. Tell me what I have to do to fix this and get you to stop blaming yourself."

Randy shrugged. "How about you tell me what to do? That tends to happen more often and you're usually right."

John smiled. "Right now I think going with your idea of not interfering is good. I think that no matter how wrong we both think Cody is that we need to let him make his own decision here. If he asks us for our advice, then we can give it to him but other than that, we keep our lips shut. I just hate that Ted is going to suffer until Cody realizes his mistake,"

Randy nodded. "I know. We won't interfere, though, right?"

John nodded and looked at his face closely. "Now, tell me how to convince you that this isn't your fault,"

Randy shrugged. "John, I know you want to make me feel better but the truth is nothing will. I feel like I let Cody down. Didn't I teach him well enough?"

John smiled slowly. "Baby, you think you were in control of Cody's life? You weren't; none of us were! We handled something's for him because we felt like we were better equipped to but when it came down to it, Cody made his own decisions. If he listened to us at all he would've never gotten involved with Marshall in the first place. Cody is a grown man and we're kidding ourselves if we think we can tell him what to do. You taught him incredibly well. He's just choosing to ignore it."

Randy sighed and nodded. "I just can't believe he's capable of this, you know. I mean, I'm not a fucking angel but I would never tell someone I love them unless I really did." He stood up and shrugged his shoulders. "You know what? Fuck it. Fuck it all! Let's go shopping."

John stood slowly and smiled. "OK,"

He followed Randy as he began to make his way up the stairs but stopped halfway up, pulling on his fiancé's hand. Randy turned to look at him and John frowned.

"I know you're not over this and you're only going out with me to distract yourself from this. I'm not gonna force you to get over it, Ran. I want you to come to that realization on your own but I won't stop telling you what I do know and that is that this is not your fault,"

Randy lowered his eyes and nodded, gripping John's hand tightly.

* * *

Cody pulled up to the hotel, his stomach clenching with nerves. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. He didn't want to do this but he knew he owed it to Will. He had to let the older man go; not that it was going to be difficult. After last night, he probably hated him. That would make it easier, though. Will needed to hate him so he could begin to move on. Cody didn't care about himself. He would move forward with Ted and everything would be OK.

Before he knew it, he stood in front of Will's door. He knocked gently and took a deep breath. The door swung open and Cody gulped as Will's face appeared. The older man looked exhausted and he had dark circles under his eyes from what Cody assumed was a sleepless night.

"Hey,"

Will leaned on the doorway, his arms folded on his chest. "Hey, back,"

Cody shuffled his feet nervously on the floor. "Can we talk for little bit?"

Will nodded and moved his body back from the doorway, allowing Cody to enter the room. "Yeah, I think we need to talk,"

Cody walked over to the bed and began to lower himself onto the edge of the bed. Thinking it over quickly, he moved and sat on one end of the small loveseat in the corner of the room. Will followed him over and sat next to him, his stare boring a hole into Cody.

Cody gulped and raised his eyes to meet Will's, surprised not to see a bit of anger in them. "I owe you an apology,"

Will shook his head quickly. "No, you don't. It was too soon. It's all my fault."

Cody frowned and without thinking reached for Will's hand. Did he have to be so damn good and perfect...even now? "No, it's not your fault. You can't help the way you feel, Will. It's me; this is all about me and my faults."

Will stared at Cody's face, and shook his head slowly. "Cody, you don't have any faults that I can't live with; that I don't love.

Cody felt his eyes water and he looked down at his hand in Will's. This was pure torture for him and nothing less of what he deserved. He shook his head and sighed. "My God, don't say things like that."

Will held on to Cody's hand and moved his body closer to the younger man's. "Cody, I never meant to rush you into anything or move faster than you were comfortable with. I can wait for you. What we have is too good to throw away. Just forget last night and what happened. Let's make this work,"

Cody inhaled sharply as Will moved his face closer, their lips meeting softly. The initial soft press of lips became harder and a lick to Cody's lips made them part. Will plunged his tongue in Cody's mouth, the younger man moaning and deepening the kiss. Will curled his hand around the back of Cody's neck, massaging the nape gently. A loud beeping sound made them break apart and Cody immediately moved away, bringing his hand up to touch his lips. Will reached in his pants and sighed.

"It's my alarm. It's checkout time,"

Cody shook his head. "That was a bad idea. This whole thing was a bad idea. God, I'm a fucking moron,"

Will frowned as he looked up from his seat. "What are you talking about? We didn't do anything wrong. I thought we were gonna fix things…"

Cody shook his head. "No. No, I didn't come here to fix things, Will. I came here to make it clear to you that we're ending things. I don't love you. I love someone else and last night made me realize that."

Will's eyes shot open and he stood. "What are you talking about? Why are you lying to me?"

Cody shook his head and took a step away from Will. "I'm not lying. I owe you an apology. I knew I couldn't really fall in love with you and I used you. I'm sorry,"

Will narrowed his eyes and took one step closer. "Why don't I believe you, Cody?"

Cody moved around the coffee table and shrugged. He desperately wanted to get as much distance between his body and Will's. "I don't really care if you do believe me or not. It's the truth. I'm sorry,"

Will crossed his arms over his chest, his lips forming a smirk. "So, this is who you are now, huh; a cold, asshole that just goes around using people for the hell of it? Who uses people to test his feelings for another person? I don't buy it, Cody. That's not you,"

Cody laughed and shook his head. "You don't even fucking know me, Will. How do you know what I would and would not do?"

Will smiled back. "No, I do know you. You're a good, loving, brave man, Cody. You wouldn't do this to anyone. I'm not gonna pretend to know why you're lying to me, though. Is it fear? Are you giving in to..."

Cody stared at the older man, fury running through his veins. What more would it take? What did he have to say to break the older man and get him to hate him?

"My God, stop trying to analyze things and just accept them! It's over and no other explanation is needed! If it makes you feel better to think I'm lying to you, then by all means, go for it. If you wanna think I'm scared of something, then fine, go with that. Either way, you and I are done because we weren't ever that much to begin with. That's probably why it was so easy to sleep with Ted last night."

Cody laughed and turned to walk out of the room. His hand reached for the door handle but Will's shot out to grab it, causing Cody to angrily pull it away.

"Stop fucking touching me,"

Will's eyes shot open in disbelief and he held his hands up in defense. "I can't believe you. You slept with Ted? I can't believe you would do that. I truly cannot believe you're letting this happen to us,"

Cody yanked open the door and glared at him. "Well believe it. We're done,"

He let the door slam behind him and he fled down the hotel's hallway not bothering to wait for the elevator. He ran down the stairs and out the lobby, the bright sunshine burning him. He pulled on his sunglasses, hiding his tearing eyes from other people as he entered his car and sped off.

Cody drove down the familiar streets coming to a slow stop at a traffic light. He lowered his head to the steering wheel and let some tears escape the confines of his baby blues. He had never felt more alone. Randy would be furious with him after the argument they had and if Randy was mad, John was mad, too. He knew Teddy would love to see him especially after the way he snuck out earlier in morning but he wasn't ready to face him. A part of him was still mortified at what they had done last night.

A loud honk behind him startled him and he raised his head up to see the green light. He drove forward and turned the corner to Randy and John's home. Whether mad at each other or not, Cody had to return there anyway to pack for his flight later that evening. There was no way around that.

As he pulled into the driveway, he noticed Randy's car was gone. Cody breathed a deep sigh of relief and prayed that indeed he was coming home to an empty house. He had no energy left to go through another round with Randy and he couldn't deal with another look of disappointment from his best friend. It seemed all he had done today was disappoint those he loved.

Cody walked into the house, the silence thudding in his ears and walked up to his room. He threw his glasses on the bed and quickly pulled out his suitcases. Walking over to his closet, he grabbed his clothes and threw them on the bed, beginning the folding process slowly. Halfway done with the suitcases, he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist and he jumped up and around.

"Hi, handsome,"

Ted smiled as he pressed his lips to Cody's, the younger man standing stiffly in his arms, his heart still racing from the shock of seeing Ted.

"You said you were gonna come back but I got tired of waiting. Why did you run off this morning?"

Cody smiled and slowly lifted his arms, letting them rest on Ted's hips. "I had to run some errands before I leave tonight. I was just finishing packing and was gonna come right over."

Ted smiled and hugged Cody's body close to his. He lowered his lips to Cody's ear. "Last night was amazing. I can't wait till we can do it again,"

He felt Cody nod on his shoulder but got no reply back. He pulled back and stared into Cody's eyes, a small frown creasing his forehead. "Are you OK, Codes?"

Cody smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I just hate that I have to leave you now,"

Ted smiled with relief and kissed his lips gently. "I know. I hate it, too, baby. It's just for a little while, though. "

Cody nodded and pulled back slowly. He turned his attention back to the clothes as Ted plopped onto the bed to watch him. Minutes later Cody closed his suitcases and lifted one off the bed. He looked down at Ted and smiled. The older man looked up at him adoringly and Cody knew he had to give it his all. He had to make this work. This was the right choice.

"How about we go back to your place and have a late lunch? We can curl up together until you drive me to the airport. You're not leaving till tomorrow anyway,"

Ted nodded and bent to grab one bag. Cody took the other and followed him out the door, stopping at the entryway to look back at his room. He stared at the bed and an image of him and Will lying in each other's arms flashed through his head.

"Codes, you coming?"

Cody shook his head to clear his mind and followed Ted down the hall. As they descended the stairs the front door swung open and John walked in followed by Randy, who carried Alanna. John's eyes widened as he saw Cody and Ted and he turned to look at Randy. Randy had a smile on his face as he listened to something Alanna said. His eyes looked up momentarily and caught a glimpse of the two men on the stairs and his smile quickly dropped. Blue eyes that only moments before had been sparkling with laughter quickly darkened and narrowed and his lips curled into a smirk. Cody's breath hitched at the change in Randy's mood and he tightened his grip on the stair banister.

Randy put Alanna down and moved slowly into the room, sneer in place. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the happy couple…"


	22. Chapter 21

Ted smiled happily at Randy and John as Alanna ran into his outstretched arms. He lifted her in the air and hugged her tightly, oblivious to the staring contest going on between Randy and Cody. John looked worriedly back and forth between the men, aware of the explosive situation they were in.

"How's my beautiful girl?"

Alanna smiled happily. "We went shopping, Uncle Teddy! Daddy John ordered Daddy a ring for when they get married. You know, it's gonna be in Massachusetts. I wanted to go to an island with pirates but Daddy said that wouldn't be wise." She shrugged, a small frown on her face. "I don't know what that means."

Ted laughed and nodded. "It's OK, baby. It will still be a beautiful wedding in Massachusetts. Lots of people are gonna come and maybe I can sneak a pirate in for you."

Alanna giggled and Ted finally looked away from her and towards Randy. The man had an ice cold glare shooting from his eyes and it was directed towards Cody. He felt Ted's eyes on him and turned to face him, the glare dropping slightly. He smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, who knows, Al? Maybe one day Uncle Teddy and Uncle Cody will get married. Maybe they'll have their wedding in an island."

Randy smiled and turned his eyes back towards Cody. "What do you think, Codes? Maybe in a few years I'll be helping you pick out your tux," He winked at the younger man, who paled instantly, his body not having moved from the stairwell at all.

"Randy, please,"

Randy held his hand up to stop Cody's words. "I know, I know, it's too soon to be talking about a wedding between you guys. I'm just so excited that my best friend has found true love. A love like the one I share with John here. It's all I ever wanted for him."

Cody glared at Randy, his jaw tightening from the tension flowing through his body. Randy smirked and walked over to him slowly. "Because you know, Cody, love is an amazing thing. There's nothing better than sharing your life with the person your heart truly desires, right?"

Cody stared into Randy's eyes, the older man having dropped the smirk. The men stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Cody finally smiled. "You're right. There's nothing like having love in your life."

He turned to look at Ted. "We should go. I only have a few hours left before my flight and I wanna spend it with you alone."

Cody brushed past Randy and dropped a kiss on Alanna's head.

Ted frowned and lowered the little girl to the floor. He gave Randy a quick hug goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow morning at the airport, right?"

Randy nodded, his gaze still on Cody. He watched as the younger man gave John a hug and hurried towards the door, Ted slowly following.

"By the way, Cody, I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. Your decision speaks volumes of the man you've become,"

Cody looked at Randy, his eyes watering at the older man's barely concealed insult. He shook his head slowly and walked out of the house. The door slammed behind them and Randy sighed loudly.

"God, I hate this!"

John finally moved in from the hallway, where he had stood silently. "Al, can you go to your room, please?"

Alanna pouted. "Why do I always have to go to my room? It's not fair!"

John raised an eyebrow. "Because we say so. Go on now."

Alanna turned and stomped up the stairs. A few seconds later a door slammed on the second landing and Randy smiled. "Just a taste of what we have to look forward to in the teenage years, huh?"

John shook his head. "I thought we weren't going to interfere with Cody and Ted? What just happened?"

Randy shrugged as he threw his long body on the sofa. "God, I couldn't help it, John. I'm so pissed at Cody for doing this! Do you see how Ted looks at him? His whole heart is in this and Cody is just playing with it. We actually have to work with Ted and see him every day. I don't know how I'm supposed to stay silent on this."

John sighed and sat beside Randy slowly. "It's a shitty situation, I'll give you that. I don't know what to do, either. Whatever we chose to do will hurt one of our best friends. Does that mean we do nothing, though?"

Randy lowered his head to his knees. "God, my head is killing me. I don't want to be here; in this mess of Cody's making."

John pulled Randy over to him, drawing his head up to his chest and placing a kiss on it. "I know, baby."

The men remained in their embrace for some time until Randy pulled back. "I don't want to think about them. Today was such an amazing day and I don't want to ruin it worrying about Cody. Let's just focus on us and our wedding." He stood up and walked over to their large desk in the far corner of the room. "I figure we should get a Massachusetts based wedding planner to help us. He or She would probably know the best places in Mass for a wedding and we're gonna need a space for a reception afterwards…"

John stood up and moved over to Randy's side, frowning up at the man. "Wait a minute...Mass wedding locations? You were serious about that?"

Randy sat in the chair and logged onto the Internet. "Yeah we need a place…unless you wanna get married in a park or something." He pulled up the Google home page as John stared at him, a small smile playing on his lips. Randy felt John's stare and turned his head up to look at the older man.

"Dude, what do you want? Stop staring at me; it's freaky, John."

John smiled wider and bent his head to kiss Randy's lips. The younger man smiled when John pulled back. "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining,"

John shook his head. "I thought you were just shitting me when you said we were gonna get married in Massachusetts. Weren't you just trying to distract me when you made that statement?"

Randy smiled and cocked his head. "I was in the beginning but I've thought about it. It's a beautiful state, most of your family is already there, my family feels comfortable there because they visit so often and I know it would make you happy. I want to make you happy."

John lowered himself to Randy's lap and wrapped his arm around his neck. "I don't want you to be unhappy in return, though. We can get married anywhere, baby. I really don't care."

Randy nodded and leaned his head on John's chest. "I want to get married in Massachusetts. It will make me happy, too. End of discussion."

John smiled and leaned forward to kiss Randy, his fiancé returning the kiss with fervor, their tongues gently exploring each other's mouths. They broke apart for air but kept their faces close together. Randy closed his eyes and sighed.

"Moments like this are what I live for. I don't understand how Cody could not want it."

John pressed a kiss to his closed eyes. "I don't either, babe."

* * *

Ted drove towards his house, his eyes on the road but his mind on Cody. The man sat quietly in the passenger seat looking out the window as the Florida scenery passed by. He hadn't said a word since leaving Randy and John's house and it was driving him crazy.

"Codes, you OK?"

Cody nodded, his gaze not moving from the window. Ted sighed and reached a hand over to take one of Cody's hands into his own. The younger man's fingers tensed and Ted frowned.

"Cody, seriously, what's wrong? Did you have an argument with Randy? You always get like this when you argue with him."

Cody finally turned over in his seat and gently pulled his hand out of Ted's grasp. "Randy is just in shock at our new relationship. I think we caught him off guard."

Ted nodded. "Well, he's not the only one." He sighed loudly and bought to car to a stop at a red light. He turned to look at Cody, the man having turned to look back out the window. "I think I know what's really wrong with you, though. You don't have to lie anymore, Codes."

Cody turned, his eyes wide. "What? Ted, I..."

Ted shook his head and stopped him. "I know you're not OK and I know the reason."

Cody held his breath as Ted continued. "You're uncomfortable because we already slept together. It was too fast."

Cody let out his breath slowly and nodded. "Yeah, that's it. I'm scared we made a mistake. It was my fault, anyway. I damn near threw myself on you." He laughed softly and lowered his face, his cheeks red. Ted smiled as he looked over at him. These were the moments Cody truly looked so much younger than the rest of their group.

"I didn't exactly push you away so I'm just as much to blame. We got caught up in the moment, Codes. It could happen to anyone."

Cody nodded. "It can't happen between us. We have to be careful; very careful. I don't want to hurt you."

Ted sighed, the unspoken words from Cody speaking volumes. The younger man's disease would be an ever present third party in their relationship.

"We will be, Cody, but I don't want us to regret what we did. It was amazing. Yes, it may have been a little too soon but we already love each other so it's OK,"

Cody's smiled slowly and took hold of Ted's hand, placing a kiss on it. "Let's take things a little slower from now on, though. I want us to get to know each other intimately but not physically intimate. Do you know what I mean?"

Ted nodded, happy at Cody's show of affection. The younger man's aloof attitude since their night together had been starting to worry him.

"Cody, I love you and for you I'll do anything. We'll take it slow and get to know each other but I doubt it will take us long. I already know you like the back of my hand."

Cody leaned his head back on the headrest and smirked. "You think you know me, huh. Then tell me what you know then."

Ted smiled as he stared at the road ahead. "You're Cody, the beautiful blue-eyed boy I've known since I was ten. Your favorite color is blue. Your favorite food is anything fried. You're one of the bravest people I know but you're terrified of needles. You don't have a materialistic bone in your body despite the character you play on TV. You're more comfortable in worn jeans and beat up sneakers than you will ever be in anything else. Your beat-up car from high school is still your favorite car you own. You have horrible taste in movies and you're too obsessed with video games. You love your siblings and Dakota more than anything. Your mom is the most important person in your life. You hate being the baby in the entire WWE locker room. You love your friends intensely. But, most of all…"

Ted pulled the car into his driveway and shut off the engine, turning to meet Cody's bright eyes.

"…you love Randy. That's why you shouldn't argue with him. He loves you and only wants what's best for you."

Cody lowered his eyes slowly. "I know,"

Ted smiled and lifted his head gently. "So how did I do? Do I know you as well as I think I do?"

Cody smiled and nodded. "I guess you know me pretty damn well."

Ted leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on Cody's lips. He felt Cody relax his body and respond to the kiss slowly and Ted wrapped an arm around his neck, slowly massaging the tension away.

Cody pulled away slowly. "You're such a good man, Teddy. I don't deserve you." He exited the car and walked up the path to the Dibiase family front door.

Ted followed slowly, a small smile on his face. He opened the door and let them in the house. "It's funny but that's what I say about you."

Cody rolled his eyes as he walked into the living room, throwing his body on the sofa. He turned on the television and watched the images on the screen, not really seeing them, the noise filling the room. Him? A good man? He doubted it very much. He could easily name two people who wouldn't agree with that statement; Randy and Will.

Cody groaned inwardly as the incident with Randy replayed in his head. He knew Randy wasn't mad at him; he was disappointed in him. It broke his heart to have disappointed his best friend. Randy's opinion meant the world to him but he just couldn't give in to what he wanted this time. There would be no happy ending for him with Will. There would be no love like the one Randy and John had. It would only be a matter of time before Will found out the horrible things Cody had done and he would leave. Cody was only saving them both time and pain. He didn't want the wonderful man from St. Louis to fall in love with him and then get his heart broken. True love wasn't in the cards for Cody. The only thing he could ever hope for was that his love for Ted grew into something more. Maybe one day he would wake up and Ted will have been transformed in his eyes. It wasn't that farfetched of an idea, really. Ted was a wonderful man who would do anything for him and most importantly, he loved Cody and accepted him for who he was. He could easily grow to love him one day in that way...maybe?

"I really should start packing but I just do not want to."

Ted lowered his body besides Cody. Cody sighed and pulled him in closer so his head lay on his chest.

"I don't want you to go either. I hate that we can't travel together anymore. I feel so alone over on Smackdown sometimes. It's not fair you have both John and Ran..."

Cody trailed off and frowned. He had completely forgotten Ted would be on the road with Randy. What was stopping the older man from telling Ted of their conversation? Randy knew Cody's heart lay with Will. He knew Cody's real reason for wanting to be with Ted. Randy hated lies; detested liars and people who took advantage of other people. Would he grow to hate Cody so much that he would tell Ted the truth?

Ted looked up at Cody and noticed the worried expression in his wide eyes. Misinterpreting his anxiousness, Ted sat up and pulled Cody into his arms. "I'm so sorry you have to be alone, sweetheart. You know if I could I would move to Smackdown with you or even trade places with you."

Cody nodded quickly, trying to wipe the look of concern from his face. Randy wouldn't do it. John wouldn't let him get involved in something so delicate. Then again, Randy had a way of getting John to let him do anything. He didn't feel like digging too deep on what Randy did to get the older man to let him have that privilege.

"I know you would. Let's just forget it and have fun the rest of the afternoon. I have to leave in a few hours and I don't wanna spend it thinking of anything bad."

Ted nodded and pulled him in closer. Cody curled up to Ted and tried to concentrate on the movie he put on in the TV. His mind wandered and he found himself thinking of all the worst possible scenarios; the worst being Randy tells Ted, who promptly dumps him. His friends are so ashamed of what he did they shun him and his family is so disappointed that they disown him. He's left family-less, friendless, and all alone. Holy crap.

"This movie is ridiculous."

Cody broke out of his trance and looked up at Ted. A quick glance down to his watch shocked him when he realized he had been daydreaming for the past hour and hadn't seen a second of the film. He sighed and sat up straight.

"You know, I left something in Randy's house. I'm gonna drive over and pick it up and I'll be right back."

Ted leaned up and nodded. He started to stand up and said, "Oh, OK. I'll go with you."

Cody quickly shook his head and pushed Ted back down. "No, no, I'll just go and come back quicker. It'll be faster if you stay. If you go we'll all start talking and you know,"

Ted smiled and lowered himself back into the seat. "You're right. I should really start packing anyway and I have to call Brett at therapy. Despite living in the same house, I barely see him."

Cody nodded and quickly kissed Ted's head. He grabbed his keys from the table in the foyer and practically ran out of the house into Ted's car. This had to be discussed before he left or he would have the most miserable 4 days ever. He knew Randy was pissed at him but he couldn't let him ruin his and Ted's relationship. Well, sort of relationship.

Cody drove as fast as he could in the residential streets aiming for the Cena-Orton house, his heart racing the entire way. It only an incredibly foolish man who chose to go toe to toe with Randy Orton and he never thought he would become one. The last thing he ever wanted was to do anything to damage his and Randy's friendship. Ted was right; Cody loved his friends, most of all Randy.

The house came into view and within second he pulled into their driveway. He stepped out of the car and walked up to the house. He entered through the front door and heard John's voice coming from the upstairs landing. It seemed Alanna was enduring an infamous Cena lecture. Cody turned his head when a loud thud came from the kitchen and he followed the sound. Randy had his arms raised and his head stuck in a cabinet as he moved boxes around.

"Randy,"

Randy turned around quickly, his eyes wide with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Cody moved into the kitchen and took a seat across from Randy. "I couldn't leave without talking to you. A lot of hurtful things were said and I think we need to discuss it. I can't leave things like they are for 4 days."

Randy leaned his body on the counter and nodded. "OK, discuss."

Cody sighed. "Randy, I'm making an effort here. Don't make this any harder than it already is."

Randy smirked and shook his head. "Oh, I will because you're not here to make an effort to fix things Cody. You're here to get me to keep my mouth shut around Ted. You know I'm going to be around him for 4 long days and I may just decide to have a talk with him about this new relationship."

Cody stared at Randy, his expression hardening. Damn how well his best friend knew him! "Fine, Randy, you're right. I need to make sure you're not gonna open your big mouth and say something that will break Ted's heart."

Randy shrugged and moved to the refrigerator, quickly pulling out a package of chicken. He placed it on the countertop in front of Cody and leaned forward, his elbows leaning on the smooth marble top.

"Why would I break one of my best friend's hearts? That's what you're doing!"

He smiled widely as Cody paled, a small gasp escaping his lips. "Randy, please don't say things like that."

Randy shrugged. "It's the truth, Codes. The truth hurts, right?"

Cody looked down and shook his head. "Randy, I really do love Ted. If you would just give this a chance it can easily grow into something more. Friendships can grow into love; look at you and John. Please don't tell him anything that might hurt him. Just let me figure this out."

Randy lowered his head, Cody frowning as his back lifted and dropped with a sigh.

"Randy, please. You said you would always be there for me and you always have been. Don't abandon me now when I need you most."

Randy looked up, a sad look in his eyes. "Cody, you're using Ted as an experiment and I can't understand how you're so comfortable with that. The Cody I know would never be OK with one of his best friends being used this way."

Cody reached forward and grasped Randy's hand, feeling a flutter of hope when the older man did not pull his hand away. "I know that's what you think I'm doing but…"

Randy pulled his hand back and shook his head. "No, Cody, that's what I **know** you're doing."

Cody held his hand up. "Look, let's cut to the chase here, all right. I can't be with Will, whatever my feelings may be for him…"

"You're in love with him, Cody,"

Cody glared at Randy as he once again interrupted. "Fine, I can't be Will despite the fact I love him. Happy I said it? God, you can be such an asshole sometimes, Ran,"

Randy laughed sarcastically. "Oh, I'm the asshole? That's really the pot calling the kettle black."

Cody sighed. "Randy, just listen to me. I'm not the right person for Will, OK. He's a good man who deserves someone a million times better than me. What kind of future could I possibly offer him? The only thing we could ever fully commiserate on is our disease."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Cody, you're a good person and Will is not a fucking saint. You told me he's an ex-junkie for God's sake. What makes you so much better than him? Why do you think you couldn't have a future with him?"

Cody stood up and walked over to the refrigerator, shaking his head the entire way. He opened the door and let the cool blast hit his hot skin.

"Cody, what? Are you gonna hide in the fridge now to avoid my question?"

Cody grabbed a bottle of water and let the door slam before spinning around to face a smirking Randy. "I've killed someone, Randy. How am I supposed to explain that to Will? How am I supposed to tell him that I have blood on my hands and oh, let's not forget that my 3 closest friends also have blood on their hands?"

Randy dropped the smirk and glared at Cody. "You're not supposed to explain it. Ever! That's something that stays between us; between our family. You are to never mention that to anyone, Cody!"

Cody nodded. "Exactly. I'm not allowed to mention this to anyone; ever! So, how am I ever supposed to have a normal, loving relationship with anyone with that shit hanging over my head? Isn't it easier to try to make things work with Ted, someone who already loves me despite what I've done?"

Randy sighed loudly and lowered his body to a chair. "Cody, I don't know what to tell you. I've never been in this situation. John knows everything about me and accepts it. I can only imagine how hard it is for you because you can't be fully honest with Will and I know you want to be, but I can't get on board with the idea of you and Ted yet. It feels wrong, just wrong and dishonest."

Cody nodded. "I know it does and its killing me. I can't last long like this. I will explain the situation to Ted but in due time. All I'm asking is that you let **me** explain it to him. Don't interfere for once, Ran, please, and try to get John to keep quiet too."

Randy remained silent and Cody held his breath. Finally the older man nodded.

"Fine, Cody. You want to fix it then you can fix it. Just do it soon. You've put me and John in the middle of this and I don't think I can be with Ted everyday and watch him go on and on about how in love you two are when I know it's all a lie. Well, at least on your part."

Cody stood and walked over to Randy, throwing his arms around his neck. "Thank you, Ran. I'll take care of it, I will."

Randy slowly hugged Cody back, feeling doubt in his young friend's words.

Cody pulled back and smiled. "I'm gonna go. Teddy's gonna drive me to the airport. I'll see you in a few days but I'll probably call you tomorrow."

Randy nodded and watched Cody run off and out the backdoor. He sighed and looked down at his hands, feeling even more confused now than ever. He had just promised he would go along with Cody's charade until the man felt like explaining that he was only using Ted. Was that the right decision?

Randy groaned and looked at the food he was supposed to prepare for dinner. His motivation, not to mention his appetite, was gone. He walked back into the living room and saw John coming down the stairs.

"All right, so Ally and I just had a great discussion on the wonders of listening to adults when they ask her to do something and not slamming doors," John smiled widely, obviously feeling pride in his handling of Alanna's attitude.

Randy smiled knowingly and nodded. "That's wonderful, babe. I'm sure you got through to her."

Seconds later a loud slam rang through the house, the sound clearly coming from the second landing.

John groaned and shook his head. "God, what did I do wrong? I tried talking to her like a parent!"

Randy shook his head and walked to the foot of the stairs. "Alanna, come here right now,"

John moved over to him quickly. "No, Randy just let her get out her frustrations…"

Randy stared at John with an incredulous look. "Frustrations? What fucking frustrations? She's 3 years old! I'm not gonna deal with this attitude already."

Alanna appeared on the top of the stairs, a scowl plastered on her face, and an ice cold glare shooting from her blue eyes. The resemblance between father and daughter had never been stronger.

Randy motioned for her to come down and she obeyed slowly. "I want you to listen because I'm only going to say this once. When I or Daddy John asks you to do something you will do so with no questions asked because we are the parents and you are the child. It's that simple. Do you understand?"

Alanna nodded slowly, her gaze lowering to the floor.

Randy raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear an answer."

"Yes, Daddy, I understand. I'm sorry."

Randy looked at his daughter and nodded. "Good. Apology is accepted. You may go upstairs now,"

Alanna nodded and began the slow trek back up to her room.

"Oh and Al, if you slam one more door in this house ever again, you will never see a bowl of ice cream again."

Alanna turned, her eyes wide. She nodded again, and hurried to her room. Randy watched as she walked up and heard the small click of her door when it was shut. He looked at John and smiled.

"There you go. Problem solved."

John laughed and shook his head. "Well, I definitely need more practice on the daddy front. You, however, are a pro at this."

Randy shrugged and walked back to the kitchen. "There's nothing to it. Threatening them with sweets is always a quick fix when you're not in the mood to lecture them."

John laughed and threw himself on the sofa. He turned the television on to the ESPN channel and turned his attention to the latest sports scores.

"Oh, by the way, Cody came over and I promised him we wouldn't interfere with his and Ted's drama, OK. He's gonna tell Ted himself on his own time."

John frowned and turned to face Randy, who had his head sticking out of the kitchen doorway. "Um, OK, I guess. How do you feel about that?"

Randy sighed loudly. "I'm fucking sick about it."


	23. Chapter 22

"We are running so late! I can't believe this! I'm never late!" John rambled on as he furiously drove to the airport, their flight leaving in an hour.

Randy smiled as he looked at John out of the corner of his eye. "Calm down, Johnny. Our flight is delayed so we have plenty of time."

John frowned as he looked over at Randy. "You're just saying that because you know I'm pissed at you."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me! It's not my fault we're running late. You couldn't find your beloved blue hat and someone back there couldn't find a pink shirt she just had to wear today. How is any of that my fault?"

John merged into the lane heading for the departure terminals and sighed. "You were in charge of packing everything last night because you have that weird thing with folding clothes. My hat and Al's shirt should have already been ready to go. This should not be happening!"

Randy crossed his arms over his chest and placed his iPad back in his carry-on. He turned to look at Alanna and smiled. "So, baby, since apparently it's my fault Daddy is late, how do you think I should make it up to him?"

Alanna smiled and shrugged. "Maybe you can buy him some ice cream?"

Randy laughed and looked at John. "What do you think, honey? Will a bowl of ice cream make you drop that frown?"

John slowly smiled and looked at Alanna through the rearview mirror. "It's a start but only if Ally shares it with me."

Alanna smiled and nodded happily as Randy frowned. "What else do you want?"

John looked over at Randy and smirked. "I'll tell you tonight,"

Randy smiled and winked at John. The older man pulled into the long-term parking lot and found an empty space, quickly parking the car and exiting.

"John, I wasn't kidding. Our flight is delayed. Don't rush, baby." Randy pulled open the backdoor and unstrapped Alanna from her car seat. He set her down on the floor, a small pink backpack on her small body.

John pulled out two big suitcases from the back of their truck and glanced at Randy. "Randy, getting through security is still a nightmare and Ted is probably waiting. We have to go, OK."

Randy looked down at Alanna and sighed. "All right, little girl. Let's start moving because I think Daddy John's head is about to explode."

Alanna giggled as she took his hand. Randy turned to look at John as he locked the car and began to follow them, suitcases in tow.

Randy picked his daughter up and entered the busy airport, quickly glancing at the Departure announcements. John rolled up beside him and followed his eyes, sighing with relief at the word **Delayed** next to their flight number. Randy smiled and looked over at him. "Told you so,"

John shook his head. "Don't gloat, dear. It's not becoming."

Randy smiled and led the way to the check-in counter. Alanna chatted in his ear as they waited and Randy held her tightly as he listened. He appreciated Sam leaving their daughter with him and John for an extra week. He could honestly say he loved his ex-wife and their relationship was very loving and giving. Sam never denied him any time with his daughter and was an instrumental part in getting his daughter to understand the relationship between him and John when they first started dating.

Randy sighed as they moved forward in the line. He looked at John over Alanna's head and saw him on his cell phone, most likely sending Vince a message about the lateness.

"Daddy, why did we bring a coat? I'm hot!"

Randy turned his attention back to his daughter and smiled. "It's hot here, Al but we're going to Boston. It's cold there and you'll need a coat."

Alanna nodded and looked over at John, who was still focused on his phone. "Daddy John looks mad."

Randy shook his head quickly and kissed her forehead gently. "No, he's OK, baby. He just hates waiting in line."

Alanna nodded and laid her head on Randy's shoulder as he continued to look at John. Randy knew his daughter was treading on the truth. John did look agitated and had been that way since they had finished their take-out dinner from the night before. He hadn't been able to sleep and Randy had been forced to watch him toss and turn the entire night. It didn't take much for Randy to figure out why John was so disturbed.

They finally reached the beginning of the line and moved to the counter. John handed the agent their traveling documents and checked in their luggage, leaving only Alanna's small bag and a small backpack John now carried. They quickly moved through security and spotted Ted in a row of empty seats where they all sat to await their flight announcement.

"Hey, you're here! They said maybe half an hour more and we should start boarding."

Randy nodded as Ted watched him with a frown. He placed a quick kiss on Alanna's head and she sleepily smiled. "Where's John?"

"He went to get coffee. Did Cody get off OK last night?"

Ted smiled in Randy's direction. "Yeah. He was a little sad, though. He hates leaving, you know."

Randy nodded. Cody's dislike for being on a different traveling schedule and route from his friends was well known. Randy shifted Alanna in his arms and took off her backpack as the small girl tried to get comfortable in his arms. He handed John the bag as the older man returned from the airport cafe, coffees in hand for the three men.

"You want me to take her?"

Randy shook his head and smiled as his daughter drifted off in his arms. He took a sip from his coffee and turned to look at John. "You OK?"

John looked at him and nodded, a small frown playing on his face. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Randy sighed and lowered his eyes. "John, I know how uncomfortable it is for you when we go to Boston. It always takes you some time to warm up when we get there. We play this game every time we hit that part of the US. Just drop the act for once,"

John smiled and shook his head. "I'm not uncomfortable in Boston. I was just nervous about being late. I'm fine now, though. Don't worry about me, babe."

Randy frowned and continued to drink his coffee. He knew John wouldn't crack yet; he wouldn't until he felt like it. John hated Boston. It was one of the few places in his beloved state of Massachusetts that John wished he never had to step foot in. Almost three years earlier, John and Ted had walked out of a courtroom in Boston where the elder John Cena was being released from prison. It was a feeling of betrayal from the justice department that John was never able to forget or forgive. How did they release a proven rapist back into the streets? Granted, he hadn't lasted long on the streets of Boston before John took care of him, but it was still a hard pill for the younger Cena to swallow.

"My stomach hurts,"

Randy turned to look at John, frowning at the older man's pale complexion. "John, you're doing it to yourself, baby. Just calm down and don't think of where we're going." He squeezed John's hand, sighing when he shook his head.

"No, I think it was that take-out from last night. This coffee may have been a bad idea, though."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to get you something before we take off?"

John nodded and held out his hands, pulling Alanna into his arms. "Can you get me some tea and something simple like crackers to munch on?"

Randy nodded and stood up, walking over to the small cafe. Ted barely looked up as he walked away. It was a situation he was well aware of and he felt Randy knew best how to handle John after all these years.

Randy ordered a chamomile tea for John and walked around the shelves, looking for some food to calm his stomach. He grabbed a small box of soda crackers and lifted his head, frowning when a man at the counter caught his eye. There was something about the man that was ringing bells in his head and he walked over slowly. The man turned and his eyes widened at the sight of Randy.

"Randy,"

Randy took a deep breath before smiling thinly. "Will,"

Will smiled and moved over to Randy, shaking the man's hand. "Where are you off to?"

Randy crossed his arms over his chest, the tension between the two men obvious. "Boston. It should be fun. John grew up close to Boston but you already know that,"

He laughed and looked down at his feet as Will nodded, a smile on his face. "Yeah, I do."

The younger man sighed. "Randy, I know you know about me and Cody. It's OK; you don't have to be so weird around me."

Randy lifted his eyes and stared. "I've never been in this situation, you know."

Will shrugged. "Well, we can't change it so there's no point in worrying about it. Cody made his choice and despite it all, I just want him to be happy. It doesn't have to be with me," He laughed softly. "I would like it if it were, though."

Randy smiled and nodded. "Are you heading back to St. Louis?"

Will nodded. "Yes, the vacation is truly over. I have to get back to my patients and the boys in the group." He sighed and shook Randy's hand as the flight to St. Louis was announced. "Maybe I'll see you and John around sometime. Give Cody my best, if he even cares."

Randy nodded. "I will. I'm sorry about how this all turned out, Will. You're a good man and I don't think you got a fair deal in this."

Will smiled and shook his head. "I got to meet Cody. Even if we didn't last, I don't regret knowing him for the short while I did."

He waved as he walked away and Randy sighed. Just when he thought his anger over Cody's decision was fading, he had to run into Will. Randy would never understand Cody's decision when Will had repeatedly proven himself to be such a good person. He really did believe in his heart that Cody and Will could have had a future together. The young man from St. Louis may have been able to accept Cody for who he was and what he had done but now they would never know.

"Sir, I have your tea."

Randy turned his attention to the waitress and paid for his purchases. As he walked slowly back to where John and Ted sat, he heard their flight being announced. John stood up quickly, Alanna asleep on one hip. Randy quickly took his daughter and handed John the tea.

"Start drinking,"

John frowned at the taste and led the way to their terminal. Ted smiled and shook his head as he grabbed his friend's bags, Randy following slowly, his mind still on the short conversation with Will.

Not too long after, the men were settled in their seats. Ted immediately plugged his headphones into his laptop and popped in a movie. Randy slid into the window seat and settled his daughter into the middle seat between him and John. John sat on the edge, clutching his stomach as he finished his tea. Randy watched him with a smile. "Feeling better?"

John shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe a little." He turned to look at Randy and smiled softly. "No more take-out, baby."

Randy smiled. "It was one night so don't give me grief about it."

He sighed as John closed his eyes and laid his head back on the seat. The men remained silent as the plane took off and settled into its cruising altitude. Randy reached over Alanna and held John's hand, his thumb softly stroking the skin.

"Johnny, it'll be fine. We're gonna have a great time in Boston. There's a couple places we're gonna see for the wedding and we're gonna get to see your aunt and cousins,"

John opened his eyes and looked over at Randy. "It's always weird for me there at the beginning."

Randy nodded. "I know, baby. Don't let the bad memories override the good ones, though. You have family who loves you in Boston and it's a beautiful city."

John nodded, his grip on Randy's hand tightening. "I know. I'll be fine as long as you're there with me."

Randy smiled. "Of course." He sighed and looked over at Ted, who sat to John's left. Once sure the man was focused on the screen before him, he turned his eyes back to John. "I ran into Will,"

John frowned and also shot a quick look in Ted's direction. "What? When?"

Randy turned over in his seat and leaned closer to his fiancé. "In the cafe when I went to get your tea. He was going home. We talked and I felt so bad for him, John."

John raised an eyebrow and Randy smirked. "Yes, asshole, I do have a heart."

John laughed and shook his head. "I know you do, baby. I was just surprised he actually talked to you. I think if I were him I would be so mortified by everything that happened that I wouldn't wanna talk to any of Cody's friends."

Randy shrugged. "Why? Will didn't do anything wrong here. Cody is completely to blame!"

John smiled. "Wow, you are really pissed at Cody. Taking a stranger's side over his is something I never thought I would see you do."

Randy sighed. "Well, aren't I right, John?"

John nodded. "You are, babe. Of course you are. I feel bad for Will, too."

Randy closed his eyes. "He looked so lost, so embarrassed that he had let himself fall for this guy. At the same time, though, he was grateful. Despite what Cody did to him, he was happy to have met him and he still loves him. I didn't know what to say to him and I know I didn't help him in anyway whatsoever."

John smiled as he looked at Randy. "Cody is the only one who could change this situation, Ran. He may or he may never. For now all we can do is wish Will the best and let him go."

Randy nodded and opened his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

John's smiled dropped and he sighed. "Let's not talk about it anymore,"

* * *

Hours later, Randy shut the door to Alanna's bedroom and moved into the living area of the large hotel suite they all shared. He clipped the monitor he had for Alanna onto the waistband of his shorts and slowly walked into the second bedroom where he and John had set up. Ted sat on the bed, laughing at John, who was groaning loudly.

"Seriously, Johnny, only you can go out there and wrestle 5 seconds after puking your guts out! It was like the pea soup scene from "The Exorcist" at gorilla! They needed 3 hoses to clean up all your puke! Thank God your match was the last one of the night!"

Randy shoved Ted lightly as he walked around the room. "Teddy, cut it out. John feels bad enough as it is without you reminding him of it." He looked down at John and smiled. "How you feeling, babe?"

John shrugged. "Fine, now. I think it was that tea on the plane. Or maybe those crackers,"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, John."

Ted patted John's leg and stood up. "We'll be out of Boston soon, Johnny. Don't worry." He dug in his pants pocket and smiled. "I'm gonna go back to my own room and try to catch my boyfriend before he falls asleep. If you guys need me, you know where I'll be."

Randy stood and walked with Ted into the living room as John waved slowly. Ted sighed once out of John's sight and turned to Randy. "I can't believe how he still makes himself so sick every time we come here. It been almost 3 years,"

Randy nodded. "John won't ever be able to let it go, Ted. You know how he is. He's gonna dwell on it till the day he dies."

Ted shrugged and leaned on the door. "Ran, his dad was an asshole who only got what he deserved."

"You know that and I know that but in John's eyes he will always think he did the wrong thing." Randy sighed as he spoke. John's good heart and conscience, one of the things he loved most about the man, was going to wind up driving him crazy one day and it frustrated Randy incredibly.

"Well, let's just try to get him through this trip."

Ted hugged Randy tightly and turned away.

"Hey, John and I are gonna check out The Lyman Estate tomorrow before Raw. It's this fancy joint that rents out for weddings close to here. Wanna come with?"

Ted smiled at Randy's casual demeanor. He knew despite the older man's disinterested attitude that he was excited about planning his wedding to John. "Yeah, sounds like fun. Wake me up when you're ready!"

He waved and walked off to his own room and Randy smiled as he closed the door. He locked it securely and returned to his own room, surprised to see John up and watching television.

"So, I see the nausea has gone away,"

John smiled as Randy climbed into bed besides him. "I'm trying to calm myself down with some mindless TV,"

Randy glanced at the television and smirked. "Jersey Shore, huh? Well, you got the mindless part down."

John laughed. "Don't make fun of my show, Orton. I don't make fun of that Discovery Channel crap you like to watch."

Randy smiled and pulled the covers over his legs. "I like to stimulate my mind. I would rather be able to hold a conversation than learn to fist pump or what the fuck a juicehead is."

John laughed loudly and moved closer to Randy. He laid his head on the younger man's chest and felt Randy place a kiss on his still damp head from his shower earlier. "Turn it off."

Randy grabbed the remote and shut off the TV, quickly turning on the small light on the nightstand to partially illuminate the room. "Is that OK?"

John nodded, holding on to Randy's waist tightly. "Perfect. Thanks, babe,"

Randy nodded. "You did great tonight, Johnny,"

John laughed, his breath tickling Randy's bare chest. "I don't know about that but at least I puked backstage and not in the ring."

Randy smiled and rubbed John's back gently. "John, don't stress yourself out. Your fans love you and even if you did puke in the ring, they would still cheer for you." He sighed. "You can't keep making yourself sick like this, baby. It's not good for you."

John remained silent but his grip on Randy's waist tightened.

"Johnny, you're such a good person. You did what you had to do and I don't blame you for it. I hate him for what he did to you all those years. I love you and if you hadn't done it, I would have."

John moved his head up and frowned at Randy. "No, don't say things like that, Randy."

Randy shrugged. "It's true, John. Your father hurt you your entire life then went on to hurt innocent people. If I had known him then and what he did to you, I would've killed him. I will never let anyone hurt you, John. I just hate that he still is even in death."

John pulled away from Randy and closed his eyes tightly. He shook his head and laid his head on the pillow. "I hate what he did to me as much as I hate what I did to him. Doesn't it make me just as much a monster? He took my childhood away; he took a huge chunk of my heart away. I took his life away. What makes me any better than him?"

Randy grabbed John's face in his hands and turned it over. He frowned when he saw the tears in John's eyes and quickly bent to kiss them away. "John, you are nothing like that man. Don't you ever think that! You are the most amazing father in the world. Our daughter loves you so much. Isn't that all the proof you need? You did what you had to do to protect yourself. You saved your own life. It's something I couldn't do for myself. I let Nathan go despite his threats to my family. I live in fear of the day he may find us and Al, John. I was too weak to protect myself against him. That's why when Marshall hurt Cody the way he did, I took care of him. It was too late for me to save myself but I could save Cody and I did. Does that make me a monster? Do you think I'm one?"

John opened his eyes and smiled slowly. "No, you're my angel, Randy. You're perfect. I love you more than anything in this world. You could never be as evil as the people who hurt us,"

Randy looked into John's eyes, seeing the unabashed love for him in them. He slid a hand behind John's neck and brushed his lips over the older man's mouth. John moaned softly and pulled Randy closer, grabbing his hips tightly as Randy's tongue explored his mouth. The hand on the back of John's neck clutched, turning his head while Randy nibbled down his neck then sucked hard near his collarbone.

Lifting a leg, John hooked it around one of Randy's, rubbing up and down the smooth skin. The hand on Randy's waist drifted down to his ass, palming the firmness there.

"Aren't I supposed to be making something up to you?" Randy moaned as his hips shifted against John's, his body hovering over the older man's.

John held Randy tightly for a moment before finally releasing him, smirking against his lips. "That's right, I almost forgot,"

Randy smiled and lightly ran his hands over John's chest and nipples, teasing him until he was writhing.

"You're so gorgeous," Randy whispered in John's ear as his fingers teased the hard peaks until John was moaning.

John reached up, wrapped his arm around Randy's neck and dragged him closer, pressing their lips together. Randy pushed him back on the bed and John watched, heavy-eyed, as Randy hands slowly drifted down and pulled off his boxers. Randy moved slowly, running his fingers lightly across John's stomach, and then slowly, painstakingly slowly, touching his erection. Randy ran the palm of his hand across John's cock and moved back up John's body, kissing the side of his neck softly.

"Feels good, baby?" he whispered into John's neck.

"Feels perfect," John said, his voice husky as he stared into Randy's eyes.

Randy smiled and kissed him quickly before moving down to face John's hard member. He ran his finger over the tip and tasted the drop of precum that came away on his finger.

"Randy... fuck, you look so sexy, baby" John said, running a hand over Randy's hair, as he watched him.

Randy grinned up at him. He pressed a kiss to the tip of John's cock before licking the head. John moaned and moved his hand to grip the sheets tightly. Closing his lips over John's shaft, he eased down slowly, engulfing him down his throat. John groaned above him, his head thrown back, eyes tightly closed as Randy hummed around his cock. His eyes shot open and his hands moved to clutch Randy's head when he felt the younger man swallow around his cock.

Randy eased John's cock out of his throat, and started bobbing upon and down, twisting his head as he sucked him. John started thrusting, his hips meeting Randy lips as he moaned at the sensation of it.

"Fuck, Ran!" John groaned as Randy worked him. "I don't want to come in your mouth, baby."

With a last kiss to John's member, Randy released him. He crawled up on the bed and met John's lips in a kiss, letting the man taste himself on his tongue. John's tongue explored his mouth, deepening the kiss. He slowly pulled back and turned so Randy was on his back. John settled himself between Randy's legs after grabbing a bottle of lube from the nightstand and started stroking the younger man's erect cock. Randy opened his legs wider and John slid a slicked up finger down to tease his entrance.

Randy moaned when John's finger entered him and began to twist around, hunting for his spot. He pulled his finger out, added more lube, then two worked their way in and twisted around until they found Randy's prostate.

"Oh God, John."

Randy arched on the bed, hands grabbing the sheets when John found his prostate. John rubbed the spot, getting Randy warmed up. The younger man moaned and grabbed at John's hand.

"Enough, baby, please. I want you inside me,"

John smiled as he placed the head of his cock at Randy's entrance, rubbing it around and teasing Randy as he spread the lube around his puckered hole. Frantic little moans burst forth from Randy and John gently pushed inside his body as Randy writhed underneath.

"You feel so good, babe" John moaned, as his shaft was gripped hard inside Randy's body.

Slowly John eased in a little then pulled out only to press in farther the next time. Randy felt John's thick cock stretching his channel as it eased farther inside with each push and started pushing back against John. When John pressed against his hot spot Randy arched and met John's thrust fully, burying him fully in his body. Pleasure exploded in his mind, dimming Randy's mind as he tried to contain his groans.

"Fuck me, baby!" Randy hissed, his body trembling with the sensation of John inside him.

John spread Randy's legs wider, changing the angle that he penetrated him, nailing his prostate every time. Randy's shaft started to twitch and harden, an orgasm rapidly approaching. The faster John drove into Randy, the closer Randy got. John would slow down, the thrusts becoming gentler and shorter. Once Randy backed off from the edge, John started those long hard thrusts again, throwing Randy back to the edge. Randy was alternating between babbling incoherently and swearing as he begged John to finish him off.

"Cum for me, now, baby," John demanded.

He leaned over and sealed his mouth over Randy's in a kiss as Randy finally lost control and came, shooting into John's hand. Both of Randy's hands grabbed John's head, the older man swallowing his screams.

"Fuck, I'm so close, Ran" John mumbled into Randy's mouth.

Johns thrusts became harder and wilder as he hammered into Randy several more times, then froze buried balls deep inside and groaned loudly as he came. John buried his face in Randy's neck, the younger man holding him tightly inside his body as John came down from his orgasmic high. Randy wrapped his legs over John's hips and they stayed like that, locked together, for a few more minutes until John slipped out. Sitting up, John used his discarded underwear to clean them up. Randy lay sprawled on the bed, breathing hard as sanity returned. John pulled Randy against his body, wrapping his arms around him.

"I love you, angel," John pulled the covers over them as Randy snuggled into his arms. Within minutes they were both asleep.

* * *

Ted lay on the bed, cell phone pressed to his ear as he listened to the ring. He smiled happily when the voice he longed for came through.

"Hey, Teddy,"

Ted frowned at the tone in Cody's voice. "Hey, baby. You OK?"

Cody sighed on his end and Ted heard rustling in the background. "I'm just exhausted. I haven't stopped since I got here. I'm happy to be home but my family is working me nonstop. I had lunch with Dustin and then Dakota worked me over at the mall. How she can spends hours just looking at one pair of shoes I'll never know. She also never stops talking. My head is killing me,"

Ted smiled. "She doesn't get to see you often, Codes. I can't blame her for loving her uncle. Dus must have been happy to see you, too. I know being injured is hard on him."

"I've missed them and I love being here. I'm trying to do too much all at once, though. My body is just worn out,"

Ted frowned. "Cody, you know you have to take it easy, babe. You just got over a cold and you shouldn't stress yourself out. Are you taking your meds?"

Cody sighed loudly. "Of course I am, Ted. I don't fool around with my health. You should know that by now."

"Don't get mad. I care about you. You just forget to take care of yourself sometimes, Cody."

Ted listened as Cody remained silent on his end. "Codes, are you there?"

"I'm here. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just tired."

Ted smiled and lay back in his bed. "I know, baby. Get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow. I love you,"

Cody sighed on his end and Ted frowned. "What was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"Your sigh. Does it bother you when I tell you I love you?" Ted sat up in his bed, his hand gripping the phone tightly.

Cody remained silent on his end until he finally cleared his throat. "No, Teddy, that's not it. Who wouldn't love hearing something like that? I just feel guilty because..."

Ted sighed. "Because you can't say it back,"

"Teddy, I do love you but it's not the way you want. Not yet, at least. I want to fall in love with you, Ted. I really do. You just have to give me time, OK. I need you in my life; I want you in my life,"

Ted frowned at the desperation in Cody's voice. "I understand, Cody, don't worry. I'm willing to wait for you."

"Thank you, Teddy. I don't deserve you,"

Ted smiled and laid his body back on the bed. "Cody, we're meant for each other. We're meant to be together and I will wait until you realize it."

Cody laughed softly on his end. "You're amazing, Teddy. I do love you,"

Ted smiled. "Get some rest, baby. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He ended the call and looked up at the ceiling. He wasn't lying when he told Cody he would wait for him. The love he felt for the younger man was like nothing he'd ever felt for anyone before and he knew in time his feelings would be reciprocated. He would make sure of it.


	24. Chapter 23

John followed slowly behind Randy and Ted as they walked through the sprawling Lyman Estate in Waltham, Massachusetts, his hand grasping Alanna's as she skipped by his side.

"Now, the family who owns this estate is not allowing many events on their property this year but for your wedding, they will make an exception."

John lifted his head to stare at Beverly, the tour guide of the estate. She was gesturing widely with her hands and had a huge smile plastered to her face. "Now, have you thought of a date yet?

John shook his head and turned away, moving to stare at one of the many paintings that lined the hall. Beverly frowned and looked over at Randy. Randy smiled said, "Well, definitely in the warm weather months."

She nodded enthusiastically and said, "Have you decided on a number of guests?"

John continued walking, completely ignoring the woman's comments as Randy frowned. "No more than 40. We have a small family and circle of friends."

Beverly nodded eagerly and grasped Randy's arm as she pulled him along. "Sounds perfect! Come; let me show you the rooms inside."

Randy followed, shooting John a desperate glance over his shoulder. The older man ignored his gaze and instead shoved Ted in front of him, his friend speeding up to keep up with Randy and the chatty Beverly.

Almost an hour later, the group stopped at the solarium, where a small lunch was set out for them. John pulled Alanna into his lap and cooled off a cup of hot chocolate for her. Randy and Ted walked around the room, chatting with brochures and coffees in hand. John sighed as Alanna began to sip from her cup and he turned his head upward, closing his eyes. The sun was shining into the room, warming it slightly when a shadow suddenly blocked it. John opened his eyes and saw a frowning Randy staring down at him.

"I'm guessing from your enthusiasm that you hate this place…"

John smiled and shook his head. "I don't hate it, babe. I'm just tired and not in the mood for this today."

Randy's eyes flickered with a momentary show of hurt. He smiled thinly and nodded. "All right, well let's get out of here then."

He walked over to the solarium door and pulled it open, walking out quickly and brushing past Ted. Ted frowned at him and looked back at John, who sighed loudly. He stood up and handed Alanna over to Ted as he rushed out of the front door to catch Randy. His fiancé's long legs had already carried him to the end of the garden and John had to run to catch up.

"Ran, stop! Wait a minute, Randy!" John caught up to him and grabbed his arm, turning him over. "I said wait, damn it!"

Randy pulled his hand out of John's grasp. "What? What the fuck do you want?"

John narrowed his eyes. "I get you're pissed that I'm not in the mood to do this today, but watch your mouth, Randy."

Randy crossed his arms over his chest. "What's the matter with you, John? You wanted to get married in Massachusetts and here we are, looking at a beautiful location and you're sitting there looking like you'd rather be getting your asshole waxed than be here!" He dropped his arms and shrugged, a look of dejection on his face. "Are you having second thoughts about this? Don't you want to marry me anymore?"

John sighed and pulled Randy's hands forward, holding them securely in his own. "No, baby! Of course I wanna marry you! It's just…I don't want to be here. I don't want to do this."

Randy tensed his jaw, a muscle jumping on the side and John quickly squeezed his hand. "I mean here, in Mass. I just want to get the hell out of this state. I thought I could come back here and enjoy the fact some of the decent members of my family live here and that I would enjoy my wedding being here but I was wrong. I can't be in this state. I don't want to get married here."

Randy sighed. "John, I thought we worked this out last night."

John shrugged. "I guess I still haven't. I'm sorry if I was acting like an ass in there, Ran."

Randy sighed and smiled slowly. "John, we don't have to get married here. You wanted to and I wanted to please you because in reality, I don't care where we get married; just that we do." He lowered his eyes. "When I saw your reaction to this place, though, I thought you were having second thoughts…"

John smiled and pulled Randy into his arms, holding him tightly. He pressed a kiss to the skin below his ear and whispered softly, "You and me are a done deal, Orton. There's no backing out of this wedding, baby. It will happen and do you know why?"

Randy's breath tickled his cheek as he responded, "Why?"

John smiled. "Because I love you."

Randy laughed and shook his head. "You're such a sap, John."

John pushed him away and frowned. "You're the one that was practically in tears a few minutes ago when you thought I wanted to call the wedding off."

Randy narrowed his eyes angrily and turned away in a huff, walking back up the hill. "I wasn't gonna cry, jerkoff."

John laughed loudly as he followed him, catching up to him. He linked their hands together and smiled as Randy winked at him. By the time they re-entered the solarium, Ted was holding his head in his hands as Beverly continued trying to sell them the location. John smiled and walked over.

"Beverly, we want to thank you for your time. We're still looking at other locations but we'll be in touch with our final decision very soon."

Beverly smiled, this time not as widely. "Of course. I look forward to hearing from you."

John smiled and reached out to shake her hand. Randy motioned Ted forward and he immediately picked up Alanna and headed for the door.

Randy smiled at Beverly. "It's a beautiful estate. Please give our gratitude to the owners for considering us to use their property."

The men trooped out of the warm sunroom and headed for the car. Ted sighed loudly and rubbed his head. "God, why did you leave me alone with that woman? She was torturing me! Like I care about gardens and ballrooms and staircases…"

Randy smiled. "Sorry, Teddy but John and I had something to discuss."

John nodded, shooting a smile in Randy's direction. "It's my fault. I wasn't in the mood for this and I think I made Randy worry a bit."

Randy rolled his eyes and picked up Alanna, securing her into the car seat. She smiled up at him and handed him her empty cup. "Daddy, is the wedding gonna be here? This place is pretty; like a castle."

Randy smiled and shook his head. "No, I don't think so, baby. It's a little big. We're gonna find someplace smaller."

Alanna stuck her lips out in a pout and rolled her eyes. Randy shook his head at how much she resembled him in that moment. He knew that was a look John had seen many times.

"Stop giving me that look, Al." Randy closed the door and slid into the passenger's side. John smirked over at him and nodded. "See how frustrating that is?"

Randy glared at him and turned over in his seat as John drove them away from the house. He turned to look at Ted, who was glancing down at his phone. "Have you heard from Cody today?"

Ted looked up and shook his head. "No, I spoke to him last night and he wasn't really himself. He had spent the day with Dus and Kota and he was exhausted."

Randy nodded. "So, you guys haven't really been able to talk about other things, then?"

John shot Randy a warning glace, which Randy quickly ignored. "Because I know he was going to have a talk with you."

Ted frowned and cocked his head to the side. "Did Cody tell you about us?" He laughed sarcastically. "Of course he did; he tells you everything."

Randy shrugged. "It's called being best friends, Ted."

Ted smirked. "It's called being too damn nosy, Randy."

Randy gasped loudly, his eyes glaring at Ted. "Excuse me?"

John reached over to squeeze his knee tightly. "Stop it! Do you hear me? Just stop!"

Randy turned to look at him and opened his mouth only to receive another hard squeeze on his leg from John. "No, not another word! Either of you,"

John glanced back at Ted in the rearview mirror. "Not another word."

Randy shut his mouth, his lips drawn in a tight line as he turned around to face the window. Ted placed his headphones in his ears and turned away to look outside his window, as well. John sighed loudly, glancing back at Alanna, who sat quietly in her car seat.

"So, baby, how about when we get home we look at some other places for the wedding? We can go on the computer and see the pictures and you'll help us pick, OK?"

Alanna smiled and nodded. "Not like a big castle, though."

John nodded and drove the rest of the way home, silence echoing in the car.

An hour later, they had arrived back at their hotel and Ted had immediately gone to his room, a goodbye to Alanna being the only word he spoke. Randy had sulked the entire ride up to their own bedroom and had stormed into the bathroom as soon as they entered.

John settled Alanna in his and Randy's room in the middle of their large bed. He placed a laptop beside her and showed her how to look up some pictures of wedding venues. When she was settled, he walked slowly over to the bathroom door, sighing the entire way. He turned the handle on the door, not surprised to find it locked.

"Open the door, Ran,"

Silence was his only answer. John rolled his eyes at his fiancé's legendary stubbornness. "Randy, I'm only gonna ask you one more time. Do not make me make a scene in front of our daughter,"

He leaned on the door and finally heard the low click when Randy unlocked it. He quickly entered the room and saw Randy sitting on the edge of the tub, his eyes icy as they locked with John. "What do want?"

John leaned on the door and crossed his arms over his chest. "To see if you're OK,"

"I'm fine. I just wanna be alone. You can get out now,"

Randy turned his eyes away from John and concentrated on his nails. John sighed and moved to sit on the opposite side of him. "Ran, stop it. I know you're upset about this whole situation and I'm not gonna leave you alone. We're all in hard spot here. You know Ted doesn't think you're nosy. He was just upset at what Cody may have told you,"

John smiled and reached over to grab Randy's hand. "I mean, I would be pissed if I thought you were sharing our intimate secrets with Codes,"

Randy frowned. "Hmm, maybe I should stop doing that then." He smiled and looked over at John as the older man shook his head.

"Ran, I know you want Cody to be honest with Ted but you promised him you would let him do it on his own time. Don't try to get information from Ted. When Cody does it, trust me, we'll know it. I don't think this is going to go down smoothly and/or quietly."

Randy frowned, his eyes turning worried. "That's what I'm afraid of, John. I want to just get this over with! I hate this being in limbo. Cody obviously told Ted something by the reaction I got from him but I don't think he told him everything. "

John nodded. "I know, baby. I want Cody to do it but at the same time I'm scared of what reaction Ted is going to have. Finding out the man you love is in love with another man can't be easy."

Randy shrugged. "I wouldn't know, thankfully. The man I love actually loves me back." He smiled at John and squeezed his hand before quickly pushing it away. "You really hurt my fucking knee in the car, you know."

John rolled his eyes. "Oh, stop. Don't be such a drama queen."

Randy flipped him off before standing up and walking to the door. John caught his arms and pulled him in close, locking his arms behind Randy's waist. He moved his lips closer to the younger man's, letting them hover over.

"Forgive me?"

Randy leaned into John's embrace and smiled. "Always,"

John moved his hands up Randy's back and around to cup his face and pull their lips together. Randy moaned and parted his lips as John's tongue swept inside, tasting his warm mouth. John moved one hand to stroke the back of Randy's neck as his lips moved possessively over his fiancé's, their tongues sliding together. They finally parted slowly and John placed a final kiss on each of Randy's closed eyes. Randy smiled and slowly opened his eyes.

"I really do love you,"

John nodded. "I know you do, baby."

Randy held John in the embrace, laying his head on his shoulder. John rubbed his back softly as relished the quiet moment knowing it would soon be interrupted. As if on command…

"Daddy, I found a house!"

Randy jerked up and looked at John. "She found a house?"

John laughed. "Yeah, I have her looking for our new wedding venue." He quickly opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom, Randy following. Alanna smiled at them happily from the bed and turned the laptop over.

Randy frowned and climbed on the bed beside her. "Is that the White House?"

Alanna shrugged. "I don't know. It's a pretty house and it's not that big."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Not that big?"

John leaned over his shoulder and smiled. "Baby, that's where the President lives. I don't think we can get married there."

Alanna frowned. "Oh, OK then."

Randy smiled and placed a kiss on her head. He looked over at John. "Well, now we have to decide where, Johnny, since Mass is out of the question."

John frowned and sat on the bed. He lowered his eyes to the bedspread and Randy quickly reached over to him. "Don't worry about it, baby. Wherever we get married will be perfect. We'll just fly out our families."

John looked up and nodded. He knew despite Randy's understanding that he must be driving the younger man crazy with his indecision. He had been convinced the wedding would take place in Massachusetts but after his huge anxiety attack, not to mention upchuck, he realized he couldn't do it. The state held too many unpleasant memories for him and he couldn't bear the thought of having his wedding, the most important event in his life, in a state that nauseated him.

"We have 4 other states to choose from so don't worry, baby."

John nodded. "I know and oddly enough, Washington D.C. is one of them,"

Randy laughed and looked back down to the computer. "Hey, so maybe we should check into the White House!"

John smiled and shook his head. Randy pulled Alanna and the laptop into his lap and went through the remainder of the pictures with her. John curled up on the other side of Randy, resting his head on his shoulder and enjoying yet another rare moment of peace.

* * *

Ted stormed into his room, letting the door slam loudly behind him. He threw himself on the bed and buried his face in a pillow. It was moments like this that made him happy he had a single room. He was so angry but so confused. His conversation with Cody last night had been incredibly frustrating for him to endure, despite how calm he had sounded to Cody. He knew he and the younger man were meant to be together. It was just a matter of convincing Cody they were meant to be together.

Ted sat up and grabbed his cell phone. He drew his legs up and sat with his head on his knees as the phone rang in his ears.

"Hello,"

Ted smiled at Cody's voice. It sounded more energetic and a lot happier than yesterday. "Hey, baby,"

"Hi, Teddy. What's up?"

Ted sighed. He didn't want to bring up his argument with Randy but he knew if he didn't, Randy would. "I went to look at a wedding location with Randy and John but they didn't like it. On the way back, Randy and I started talking,"

Ted heard Cody's sharp intake of breath at his words. "What did you talk about?"

Ted cleared his throat. "He said you wanted to talk to me but I know what it's about, Codes. We talked last night. I know you chose to share with Randy that you aren't in love with me."

Cody sighed. "Teddy, don't be mad. Randy is my best friend and I talk to him about certain things but I would never tell him something I think is too personal. I just need to have someone to share things with, Ted."

Ted closed his eyes tightly. "I know you do, baby. I guess Randy is that for you while John is that for me. I just didn't like that in that moment I felt like he knew more about our relationship than we did." He opened his eyes and sat up. "Does he know something I don't, Codes? You can tell me."

Cody remained silent on the other end, answering Ted's question without words. Ted held his breath and could feel the inner turmoil Cody was going through…even through the phone.

"Cody, just tell me what's going on with you. It's OK, baby."

Cody sighed again and sniffled on his end. "Ted, I love you. I don't wanna hurt you; ever!"

Ted shook his head on his own end, his heart literally aching at the thought of what Cody may have to say. "Cody, the only way you could ever hurt me is by not being honest with me. I already told you how much I love you and promised you that I would wait for you. Just be honest with me, baby. Do I even stand a chance?"

"I don't know, Teddy. I really don't know if the day will come when I feel for you the same way I feel for…"

Ted frowned, anger replacing every other emotion in his body. "Finish it, Cody. You don't know if the day will ever come when you feel for me the same way you feel for Will. Am I right?"

Cody sighed loudly. "Teddy, I'm trying to get over it, I really am. Will isn't right for me; you are. I recognize that now. What kind of future could I possibly have with Will? Please, just give me time."

Ted tried to contain his anger. Cody's voice sounded dangerously close to tears and as desperate as the night he had come over to see him.

"And what am I supposed to do if all the time in the world gets us nowhere? I'm supposed to stop my life and wait for you to maybe change?" Ted laughed sarcastically before letting out a loud groan. "God, I'm such a moron. I am truly a fucking moron. Why the hell did you bother sleeping with me, Cody?"

"Teddy, please, I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do and I just needed someone I truly cared for at that minute and…"

Ted broke through Cody's voice and tears. "No, you just wanted to begin your lie to me at that moment and you chose to do it by sleeping with me. What better way than that, huh? Did you ever for once think about how I would feel, Cody?"

Cody sniffed loudly. "Teddy, of course I thought about your feelings but you did want me, too. I figured as long as you got something out of this, namely my body, you would be ok until I figured out my feelings,"

Ted's eyes widened. "Are you fucking kidding me? I would never use you like that and Cody, you have an incurable disease! The only way I would ever sleep with you is if I really thought you loved me! You lied to me and you could have put my life at risk! Are you insane?"

Ted heard Cody's gasp on the phone. He immediately regretted his words but not the truth behind him. No, he would never want to make Cody think anymore about his disease than the young man normally did. He also never wanted to make Cody feel any different than the rest of them. The fact was, however, Cody was different. He had something the rest of them did not and there were certain things he would never be able to do the same way as the rest of his friends. The major one…being careless in bed.

"I can't believe you just said that to me. How could you say that when you know how it would make me feel?"

Ted sighed. "Look Cody, I'm really pissed at you. You just told me I basically have to sit around and wait till you decide if you can love me or not. You want me to put my life on hold for you. That's not a fair request and it's damn sure not one I can comply with. You slept with me because you know of my feelings for you and you basically just stomped all over them. The fact is, Cody, you didn't think of what could happen to me when we were sleeping together. I don't understand how you can say you love me in any way after doing that."

"I did a stupid thing in involving you in this situation, Ted and for that I do apologize. I do love you and never intended to hurt you. Please know, though, that we took all the necessary precautions and I can assure you, you're fine."

Cody's voice sounded cold and hard, a tone Ted had never heard directed towards him. It frustrated him. Cody would never learn. Why couldn't he see how perfect they were for each other?

"Cody, believe it or not, despite how pissed off I may be at you, I still love you and want you. I would give anything for you to return those feelings to me." Ted sighed loudly and ran his hands through his hair. "What the hell is it about Will, Cody? What does he have that I don't? What can he offer you that I can't?"

"I don't know. I just know he's the one I'm truly in love with. I close my eyes and I see him. I think about him when I'm awake and I dream about him when I sleep. I hate that I can't be with him because of what I've done but I would give anything for him to accept me. That's the truth, Ted. That's what Randy knows and wanted me to tell you."

Ted sighed and remained silent, fury racing through his body.

"Does it make you happy to hear me say it?"

"No, Cody. It kills me because that's what I want you to say about me. I have no choice but to accept this, don't I?"

Cody sighed. "Nothing is going to happen between me and Will, Teddy. It just can't. My life isn't meant for normalcy."

Ted nodded in his own room, letting Cody continue, knowing what he was going to say before he said it.

"Nothing is gonna happen between us, either, Teddy. I just can't. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, Cody. I just want us to be honest with each other. The night we had will just be a beautiful memory I'll carry forever." Ted closed his eyes, his mind replaying the night he shared with Cody. It would happen again. He was sure of it.

"Teddy, I'm sorry. I have to go. I promised Rey we would go over our match."

Ted opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. "Sure, Codes. I'll probably see you in a few days, right?"

Cody laughed softly. "I'm sure. It's my turn to go look at wedding locations with Randy."

Ted ended the call, slamming the phone on the bed beside him. He had never wanted it to go this far. He had accepted when Cody told him he had no feelings for him and he had been making peace with it. Then, Cody had showed up at his door, open and willing, and shared his body with him and a promise of love. That was all it had taken for those feelings to come flooding back in Ted's body. One taste of Cody and he was hooked. He couldn't give him up. There had to be a way to convince Cody of that.

Ted slid off the bed and walked over to his duffel bag, sliding his hand into one of the many hidden pockets and pulling out another cell phone. Gripping it tightly in his hand, Ted began to pace the room. It shouldn't have to come to this. It seemed he had no other choice, though.

Ted quickly turned on the phone and scrolled through the few numbers he had stored. Stopping at one, he hesitated for a moment before pressing the call button. The phone rang in his ear and moments later a deep voice boomed in his ear.

"Well, well, well…to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Ted rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Don't make me change my mind about using you."

The voice laughed. "Don't threaten me, Dibiase. It doesn't work on me. Besides, you know I can deliver."

Ted bit his tongue, silently acknowledging the truth of that statement. "Look, you remember the job I wanted you to do a few weeks ago. I changed my mind again. Go forward with it."

"What the fuck is your problem? Are you bipolar or something? One minute you wanna off a guy, then you tell me to stop and now it's back on! Make up your fucking mind!"

Ted growled angrily under his throat. "It's not like you have anything else to do, asshole, so don't act like I'm interrupting your busy schedule. Just fucking do it!"

Laughter once again rang in his ear. "I'm surprised that you don't wanna take care of this yourself. I mean, it's not like your hands aren't dirty."

Ted frowned. "I can't get my hands dirty anymore. You know that. It's too big of a risk. Besides I can't be anywhere near this situation. My friends would immediately suspect me and I can't have that happening. "

"Your friends! I love your friends. I don't think they love me too much, though."

Ted snarled angrily. "Don't go there. You're not to come near anyone in my life, got it? Now, are you in or out?"

"Fine, Teddy, don't get your boxers in a twist."

Ted sighed loudly and the voice resumed. "The mark is still the same?"

Ted nodded to himself. "Yes. Will Murphy. He should be on his way back to St. Louis. His trip is officially over."

"Well, don't you worry about it. It'll be the last trip he ever takes. I'll take care of him."

Ted smiled softly. "Do it quickly, all right? I don't want him in any part of my life for any longer." He ended the call then shut off the phone, quickly returning it to his location back in his bag.

It shouldn't have to come to this. He had no other choice, though.


	25. Chapter 24

"All right, breakfast roll call! I'm already ready so you two have exactly one hour to get showered and dressed so we can go downstairs for breakfast. Then, we have one hour to eat said breakfast. Half an hour later the car will be here to drive us to the airport. We will arrive at the airport exactly twenty minutes later which will place us there exactly 2 hours before our flight back to St. Louis."

Equal looks of confusion and disbelief stared back at him and John groaned loudly. "Come on, you two! Get a move on!"

Randy pulled his daughter closer to his chest and placed a kiss on her head, neither making a move to sit up from where they lay wrapped in the comforter on the bed. Randy looked up at John and pouted.

"Come on, Johnny. Don't rush us! Neither one of us is ready to go home. I don't wanna leave my little girl."

John frowned and sat on the edge of the bed. "I know, baby, but it's only for a little while. Al will be back with us in a couple of weeks. Sam misses her daughter, too, you know."

Randy rolled his eyes and nodded, looking down at his daughter, who stared back up at him with matching blue eyes. "Daddy John is right, kid. We should get going."

Alanna nodded slowly and sat up, Randy following. John squeezed his hand gently and Randy smiled sadly. "I'll get her ready and you take care of the bags, deal?"

Randy lifted Alanna and walked off into her bedroom and John busied himself with arranging the bags.

A soft knock on the door disturbed his process and he quickly walked over to answer. A remorseful looking Ted stood in the doorway, suitcase in hand.

"Hey,"

John smiled slowly. "Hey, dude. Come in,"

Ted walked into the room slowly, eyes looking around.

"He's in the shower."

Ted turned around and locked eyes with John. "Oh. Is he pissed at me?"

John walked back into the room and continued working on the suitcases. "No, I don't think pissed is the right word. He's more like frustrated. We talked it out last night."

Ted sat on the corner of the bed and watched John fold clothes. He nodded slowly. "He's not the only one who's frustrated, John."

John sighed and closed up a bag. "Look, you two have been at each other for awhile now and it's getting annoying. You and Randy have to learn to work out your issues because neither of you is going anywhere. Randy and I are getting married and you're my best friend, Ted. I won't let either of you go so fucking cut it out already. Can you do that?"

Ted sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry we've been arguing a lot lately. You know I don't want that. I love you both." He looked down at his hands. "Things are gonna get a lot easier now. Cody and I spoke a lot last night,"

John set the final bag on the ground and took a seat next to Ted, a worried frown on his face. "You did? How did it go?"

"Fucking horrible. He admitted he isn't in love with me but he hopes to be one day. He still has feelings for Will," Ted shrugged. "What am I gonna do, John? Better I know now than when I'm in deeper, right?"

John sighed and wrapped an arm around his friend. Cody had done it. He had held up his end of the bargain he'd made with Randy. It was a relief to him but at the same time, he never wanted his best friend to hurt.

"Ted, I'm sorry this didn't work out the way you wanted to."

Ted smiled and nodded. He patted John's leg and stood up. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get the hell out of here and into warmer weather. We're all probably on the same flight back to Tampa,"

John grabbed a bag and shook his head. He walked out to the door and set it down. "No. Randy and I are going back to St. Louis. We have to drop off Al with Sam."

Ted froze and dropped the bag he had lifted moments earlier. "What? You're going to St. Louis?"

John nodded and motioned for Ted to hand him the bag. "Yeah, but just for this week. Next week we continue the Florida part of the year!" He laughed loudly and walked the other bag to the doorway. "I can't be in cold weather anymore. I figure we'll head back to St. Louis full-time when it's summer there."

Ted's mind heartbeat raced and he barely heard the words coming out of John's mouth. This was not good. The last thing he wanted was Randy and John in St. Louis at the same time his plan was being set in motion.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to St. Louis?"

John shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't think of it." He walked over to Alanna's room and knocked on the door. "Half an hour, Randy!"

John looked over at Ted and frowned. "What does it matter?"

Ted shrugged and sat back down. "No, it doesn't. It's just if I would've known I would've gone with you guys but whatever. It doesn't matter,"

John frowned in his direction but quickly shook his head. Randy burst out of Alanna's room with his daughter skipping behind him.

"Uncle Teddy!"

Alanna immediately ran over to Ted and jumped into his arms, forcing him out of his shocked state.

"Hi baby girl!"

Randy looked over at John and rolled his eyes. "If he's gonna argue with me again I'm gonna need more than half an hour."

John sighed. "He's not and I will leave your ass. Go get ready right now, Randy."

Randy glared in his direction then brushed past him on his way to their bathroom. Ted reached out and grabbed his arm. "Ran, I don't wanna fight anymore. Can we talk before you leave?"

Randy watched him closely as he spoke and then slowly nodded. He grabbed his clothes from the closet and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Uncle Teddy, are you coming home with us?"

Ted looked back down at Alanna and smiled. "No, baby. I'm going to Florida but I'll see you soon." He gave her a quick kiss and handed her to John. "You know, when Randy comes out, can you tell him to come to my room for a few minutes. I just wanna square things off with him before we all leave."

John nodded. "Why don't you just wait for him to come out now?"

"I have a phone call to make that I completely forgot. It's really urgent. Just tell him to come to my room, OK,"

Ted practically ran out of the room as John frowned after him. He sighed and shrugged before looking down at Alanna. "So baby, I want you to pack a couple of books for the plane ride in your little backpack, OK, while I pack my bag."

Alanna nodded and started going through her bag as John made sure everything they would need was in his carryon bag. Randy came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and slipped a watch on his wrist, smiling as he looked at the time.

"Done and with 5 minutes to spare!"

John shook his head and nodded. "I'm so proud. Ted wants you to go see him before we leave."

Randy frowned and sprayed his neck with cologne. "Why didn't he just wait for me here?"

He handed John the bottle and the older man threw it in the carry on with a shrug. "I don't know, babe. Just go see him and work it out, OK."

John slung the bag over his shoulder. "Al and I are gonna go down and get a table. We'll see you down there. Try to hurry."

Randy nodded and walked out of the room. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the elevator and finally began the climb to Ted's floor.

* * *

Ted had practically run from Randy and John's room and up to his own, not bothering to take the elevator. He burst into his room and slammed the door behind him, quickly digging out the second cell phone from his bag. He dialed the familiar number and waited for the caller to answer, desperation making his hand shake.

"Wow, Ted. A call from you two days in a row. I am blessed,"

Ted gripped the phone tightly. "Shut the fuck up and listen. You gotta put the plan on hold for a few days. Don't do anything to Murphy, got it?"

"Seriously, Ted, you should check into the symptoms of being bipolar because I really think you have it. What the hell happened now that you wanna call it off yet again?"

Ted sighed. "Randy and John are on their way back to St. Louis. I thought they would be going home to Florida. I don't want them in St. Louis when this goes down."

The voice on the other end laughed. "Oh, why not, Teddy? They're not gonna be in front of this guy when I do it!"

"I said no. Call it off, just until I tell you."

Ted sighed and collapsed on the chair besides the bed. "We all have to be together when Will has his unfortunate accident. If we're all apart they will automatically assume I had something to do with it and I can't have that. They're all gonna be my alibi and they don't even know it."

"Damn, looks like the trust isn't too grand in your little circle of friends, Teddy. Why would they assume you did this guy in? Is he like a saint that has no other enemies?"

Ted laughed sarcastically. "You know, he probably is. I'm probably the only person who has ever dared to dislike this man." He stopped laughing and shook his head. "You know we all trust each other. I would place my life in my friends' hands and know it's safe. It's just, we don't agree on this guy. This is something I have to do and I know they would never accept it. Trust me, it's killing me. I hate keeping lies from the boys. I just have to keep this one."

"Don't get all sappy on me, Ted. I don't give two shits about your friends. Well, maybe about one but that day will come. Don't forget that promise you made me, Teddy."

Ted swallowed hard and gripped the phone so hard his knuckles turned white. "I never promised you anything. I just said it may happen one day but I could easily change my mind."

The voice laughed again. "Oh, Ted, you're in so deep with me. Do you really think I would ask for your permission before I carried out my own revenge? Do you also think I would take your word on anything? I've known you for years and I know what a little shit you can be. Hell, you're asking me to off the man Cody loves but you claim to love Cody and want him to be happy. Come on, Ted. You're no shining star when it comes to friendship. Your association with me alone would get you ousted from your little circle and you know it."

Ted stood up and began to pace. "No one knows you and I speak. No one even knows where the hell you really are."

"They still think I'm away somewhere safe," More laughter followed. "If they only knew how close I truly was to your beloved family."

Ted sighed. "Look, enough of the mind games. Drop this for now and we'll talk about it another day. Just hold off on Murphy for the time and I'll give you a call in a couple of days. Randy and John should be out of St. Louis in about 3 days."

"Whatever you say, Ted. Just send my check and we'll be all good."

"It's already on its way." Ted took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Stay away from them, understood?"

"I have for almost 2 years, Ted. I don't need you to remind me."

Ted walked over to the door and leaned on it, closing his eyes tightly and ended the call. A knock sounded behind him and he jumped off the door frame, quickly sliding the phone in his back pocket. He swung the door open and moved to the side to let Randy in.

"Hey,"

Randy nodded, a small smile on his face. "Hey," He looked down at his watch. "John has me on a schedule so can we..."

Ted laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Look, Ran, I'm sorry I called you nosy. I know you're not. You just love Cody and want what's best for him."

Randy shrugged. "Yeah, but I also love you and want what's best for you, too. I'm sorry I baited you in the car, though. I should have let you bring it up."

Ted smiled and walked over to Randy, enveloping in a hug. "You know, we gotta stop doing this. I think we're giving John an ulcer."

Randy pulled back and laughed. "No, you mean we're making the ulcer I already gave him worse!"

The friends laughed, all problems between them solved. Ted sighed when the laughter died down and looked over at Randy. "Cody told me the truth, Ran."

Randy looked over at him, his expression blank but an eyebrow slightly raised. "What truth?"

"That he's not in love with me and still has feelings for Will. He hopes to one day get over it but for now..." Ted sighed and looked down.

Randy felt his heart ache for his friend but relief coursed through his body now that the charade Cody was playing was over. "I'm sorry, Teddy."

Ted nodded. "I know that Cody told you. That's why you said what you said in the car."

Randy sighed. "Don't be mad at him, Ted. He's so confused about so many things right now. He never wanted to hurt you."

"I know. I just wish things could be different; for both of us, you know."

Randy nodded and wrapped an arm around Ted. "Things will get better. Who knows what tomorrow will bring, right?"

Ted smiled and nodded. "Who knows? Maybe one day soon Cody and I will find true love and be content."

Randy smiled. "Well, I think Cody already has," He dropped the smile and looked over at Ted quickly. "I mean...I'm sorry, Teddy, but I think Cody really loves Will. I would've given anything for you and Cody to fall in love. I mean, how perfect would that have been? It just doesn't seem to be..."

Ted squeezed Randy's hand and smiled. "I know, I know. It's OK. I would've given anything for the same thing but I guess it's not gonna happen."

Ted sighed, drawing out the sound for Randy's sake. "I love Cody and I just want what's best for him and to make him happy."

Randy nodded and sighed. The friends remained quiet for a few minutes until Randy looked up. He turned his body over to look at Ted and bit his lip. "Can I tell you something?"

Ted frowned but nodded slowly. "Of course."

"I ran into Will in the airport cafe a few days ago when we were all leaving Tampa."

Ted raised an eyebrow. "Oh. What did he say?"

Randy shrugged. "Not much. It was an awkward situation for both of us, you know. He actually wasn't pissed or anything. He said he just wanted Cody to do what made him happy." He laughed sarcastically. "If he only knew that he was what made Cody happy. Turns out this Will kid isn't so horrible after all."

Ted clenched his jaw and tried to keep his anger in check. When had Randy crossed over? He was the one who was supposed to stay in the "I hate Will" bandwagon along with Ted. Ted knew John was a hopeless cause; his best friend tended to get along with everyone. But now even Randy was singing this guy's praises? He'd have no choice but to play along.

"I know. He's a smart guy who actually made Cody happy but it's up to Cody what to do with his feelings. It seems he's chosen to ignore them for now."

Randy nodded. "I don't know what to do. I tried pushing Cody to give Will a chance but he's not up for it. How could he ever begin to explain what he's done?"

Ted nodded. "How could any of us?"

Randy sighed and glanced at his watch. "Shit, John's waiting for me. I gotta go,"

Ted stood with Randy and gave him a tight hug, feeling the need to convey his love for him. "Thanks for everything, Ran. You're a wonderful friend to me and sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you."

Randy raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Teddy, we're cool, OK. No matter how much we may disagree I will always love you and consider you one of my best friends. I would never betray you and I know you would never betray me." He laughed and pulled away. "I can honestly say you are one of the few people I trust without question and always will."

Ted gulped and nodded, his eyes lowering to the ground. That statement was like a knife to his heart and Randy had no idea. "You, too, Ran."

Randy's phone began to ring in the quiet room, the sound bouncing off the walls. He groaned and looked down at the screen before rolling his eyes and answering. "I'm leaving the room right now, John."

"Good, because your eggs are congealing,"

Randy grimaced and ended the call quickly. "All right, Teddy, I have to go. I'll see you in a couple of days, OK."

Ted nodded and hugged his friend tightly. "Sounds good. I'll be spending my week with Brett, enjoying the warm weather."

Randy rolled his eyes and laughed. He waved one last time at Ted and exited his room, quickly walking down the hall and to the elevator.

As he exited the elevator in the ground floor he walked quickly down the hall to the cafeteria, spotting John and Alanna laughing in a back table. "Hey, guys. Sorry I took so long."

John looked up at him and down at his watch. "What else is new? You have exactly 15 minutes to eat what you can and then I'm throwing it away."

Randy smiled at John before taking a bite of his food. "Whatever you say, dear,"

* * *

Six hours later Randy sighed contently as he walked into his St. Louis home with his daughter in his arms. The family was exhausted from the long trip but once inside his favorite home, Randy had perked up immediately. He walked around the house turning on the lights and smiled.

"Ah, I love this house! It's so warm and loving. It's like the house if giving me a big hug!"

John rolled his eyes as he walked past Randy. He set the bags down in the living room and pulled aside Alanna's small luggage. "Oh, please. It's just a house, Ran."

Randy smiled teasingly at John. "You're just mad because the house doesn't like you," He looked down at his daughter. "All right, kid. Let's say goodbye to Daddy John because Mommy is waiting for us."

Randy set Alanna down and she ran into John's arms. He hugged her tightly and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'll see you soon, princess."

Alanna nodded and walked back over to Randy, who took her luggage from John's hand. He placed a quick kiss on John's lips and walked out of the house.

John sighed once alone. He dislike for this house only grew with each passing visit. Goosebumps rose over his skin and he turned around slowly, his eyes searching for something that wasn't there. John frowned and shook his head. It was ridiculous. This was just a house. There was nothing in it that should make him hate it so much.

He walked over to grab the remaining luggage from the floor and walked up the stairs. Organizing the clothes inside would distract his mind until Randy returned.

* * *

"I think I wanna wear a pink dress. You and Daddy John should wear blue because you have blue eyes. You know, maybe my dress should be blue, too. No, but blue is for boys…"

Randy smiled as he listened to his daughter ramble on about their wedding. As much as he loved being back in St. Louis, even if only for a few days, it had interrupted his wedding location search. Despite his usual aloof attitude about most things, he was incredibly excited about finding a location for his and John's wedding.

"Daddy, are you listening?"

Randy looked at Alanna in the rearview mirror and smiled. "Of course I am, baby. Pink dress and blue is for boys." He frowned and shook his head. "I don't think I'll be wearing a blue suit, though. You can ask Daddy John to wear one."

Alanna giggled. "Daddy John will wear anything,"

Randy smiled and nodded as he turned into Sam's street. He was the first person to agree John had horrible taste. "Yes he will, baby. Especially for you,"

Randy laughed and pulled into Sam's driveway, shocked not to see her exit the house and meet them halfway, like she always did.

"Where's Mommy?"

Randy shrugged and exited the car, walking around the back to release Alanna from her car seat. "I don't know, Al. Maybe she went to the store,"

He picked up his daughter and walked towards the house, the spare key Sam gave him in his hand. The door easily opened and he walked into the house, the sound of a drill buzzing loudly in the back. Randy frowned and followed the noise. He came upon Sam leaning on the doorway as she watched a locksmith bend down to fix the backdoor lock.

"Sammy,"

Samantha spun around, her eyes wide but a huge smile on her face when she noticed them. She immediately reached for Alanna, who jumped into her arms. "My darling! I'm so happy you're home! I didn't even hear you guys pull up."

She hugged Alanna tightly and moved over to place a kiss on Randy's cheek. Randy frowned and looked down at the locksmith, who barely spared them a glance. "What's going on here?"

Sam's smile wavered and she shook her head. She looked down at the man and said, "I'll just be upstairs if you need me, Mr. Wilson."

Sam smiled down at her daughter. "Let's go upstairs and unpack all those things I'm sure you got your daddies to buy you!"

Alanna giggled as Sam walked up the stairs with her, motioning for Randy to follow. He frowned and threw a glance back at the locksmith.

They walked down the hall and into Alanna's brightly decorated room. Sam opened her luggage and left her to settle her clothes as she and Randy stood outside her closed door.

Randy crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at Sam's small frame. "Sam, what the hell is going on?"

Sam reached her hands out to pat Randy's arm. "Now, don't freak out or get too loud. Remember our daughter is in there.

Randy sighed. "Sam, you're frustrating me. What happened?"

"So, I got home from the gym this morning and I noticed the back door lock was a little banged up and had scratches around the edge. I touched the handle and the whole shit came off in my hand! I got so scared I called the cops but nothing was missing so they just filed a report and asked me to change the locks."

Randy's eyes widened and he dropped his arms, clenching his fists. "That's it. Pack a bag. I want you and Al out of here. I'll start looking for another house."

He dug the phone out of his pants pocket and Sam quickly grabbed his hand. "No, Randy! Stop, just wait a minute! This is my home! I'm not gonna leave it because some kid decided to mess with my lock. Nothing was taken and no one was hurt."

Randy pulled his hand out of Sam's grasp. "I refuse to leave you and my daughter in a house I already know has been broken into, Sam! Are you crazy?"

Sam sighed and dropped her hand. "Look, I don't want to have this argument. I'll go stay with you and John for a couple of days but I will be returning to my home; this home! You have 3 days to overcome your fear of it. Add 100 extra locks to the door, get me a guard dog or get me an actual guard but I will be returning to my home!"

Randy glared down at Sam, who gave it right back to him. The locksmith, Mr. Wilson, came up behind them and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Ms. Speno. I'm all done,"

Sam dropped the glare and turned to look at the friendly man. "Thank you so much, Mr. Wilson. What do I owe you?"

He handed Sam a receipt which Randy snatched away before she could even extend her hand. Sam sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. Randy looked at the locksmith and narrowed his eyes.

"Mr. Wilson, what company do you work for?"

"Archery Locksmith, sir. Here's our business card." Mr. Wilson handed Randy a card and he quickly pocketed it.

"Do you have a policy on copies of the keys you install, sir?"

Mr. Wilson frowned and shook his head. "Sir, every lock comes with 2 keys and both go to the owner. The company doesn't keep any copies."

Randy looked at the bill and nodded, taking some cash out of his wallet and handing it to the older man. "I see. I may need you to do some more work for Ms. Speno here. I need some security locks added to the doors and if I decide you are a trustworthy individual, I may hire you to do the installing. Money wouldn't be an option. Would that be something you're interested in?"

Randy stared at Mr. Wilson intently and he quickly nodded. "Of course, sir."

Randy nodded and the older man said his goodbyes and walked down the stairs and out of the house. Sam looked over at Randy with a smirk and shook her head. "You're unbelievable. What are you gonna do to that old man?"

Randy shrugged. "Nothing. I just wanna run a background check on him and this company. If all proves to be normal, I'll do what I said. I'll hire him to add more locks and make this joint safer than Fort Hood."

Sam sighed and opened the door to Alanna's room, spotting her daughter digging through her closet. "Al, what are you doing, sweetheart?"

Alanna looked over at her parents, a small frown on her face. "Where's my picture, Mommy? It was on my little table,"

Sam frowned and walked over to her nightstand. "I don't know, baby,"

Randy followed her into the room and looked back and forth between his two girls. "What picture?"

Sam shook her head as her eyes kept darting around the room. "That picture we all took together in Disney World. It was of Al, you, Johnny, and me. Remember it? I had it framed and it's been on her nightstand ever since."

Randy raised an eyebrow and turned to look outside of Alanna's bedroom door. His eyes landed on the replaced back door lock and he turned back to Sam.

"They didn't take anything, you said? I think they did."

Sam gasped loudly. "Oh, Randy, no! It could have just been misplaced. The cleaning girl came. Maybe she moved it or..."

Randy shook his head. "No more talk. Pack your bags. You've got 10 minutes. I want you out of this house right now."

* * *

John pressed the start button on the washing machine and exited the laundry room, stepping back into the quiet house. He left the clothes washing and walked back upstairs into his and Randy's bedroom and began to put away the clean clothes, not bothering to store their luggage since they would need them again so soon.

Minutes later John found himself wandering around the empty house yet again. His body had been covered in goose bumps since the moment they'd arrive. It felt like someone was watching his every move and it was driving him crazy.

John went to stand by the large bay window and looked out toward the other neighborhood homes. The sun was beginning its descent and the neighborhood was quiet as most families were probably sitting down for dinner. He let the blinds close and walked into the large kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Randy had long ago forbidden him from attempting to cook but John needed to do something to distract his mind. He pulled out a carton of eggs and the butter. After a couple of attempts, he managed to get 3 shell free eggs into a bowl and was mixing them with no problem. He placed a small pan on the stove, threw a bit of butter in it and lit a small flame. Throwing a glance to his now pitch black backyard, John sighed. He poured the whipped eggs into the pan and watched them cook slowly.

The buzzer on the washing machine rang and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"God, Cena, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

John laughed as he scrambled the eggs in the pan, figuring the clothes could wait a few minutes. He deposited the cooked eggs on a plate and smiled, feeling incredibly accomplished.

A loud bang in the backyard made him jerk up again and his head turned in the direction of the noise. Nothing was visible in the dark yard but the noise had definitely been heard. John walked slowly to the back door and pressed his face to the cool screen. His eyes focused through the darkness and he saw a couple of the patio chairs had been turned over and were lying on the ground.

John sighed, debating on whether or not to go out into the cold St. Louis night to fix the furniture, when a hand clamped itself on his shoulder. He jumped up, his hand reaching around to tightly grab the one lying on his shoulder and twist it at an angle. Randy's shocked eyes met his and his mouth dropped open in pain.

"Son of a bitch, what the hell are you doing, John?"

John immediately released Randy's hand and tried to calm his racing heartbeat. "Oh my God, you scared the shit out of me!"

Randy flexed his fingers and glared angrily at John. "Damn, that's the last time I ever touch you if that's how you're gonna react."

John closed his eyes and leaned on the kitchen center island. He laughed loudly when it dawned on him how ridiculous he was acting in his own home.

Randy watched him and shook his head. "I love how you think it's funny you almost broke my hand."

John smiled and reached for Randy's hand. He placed kisses around it, finally cracking a smile from his annoyed fiancé. "Forgive me, baby."

Randy nodded and leaned in to place a lingering kiss on John's lips. "Why are you so jumpy?"

John shrugged. "I don't know. The house was too quiet and it got so dark then I heard this bang outside. Turns out a couple of chairs fell over in the yard."

Randy frowned and looked over John's shoulder. "That's weird. It's not even windy outside."

John shrugged and moved over to the counter. "Look baby. I made scrambled eggs."

He smiled happily as he held out his plate for Randy's approval. Randy smiled and nodded his head. "They look wonderful, love."

His smile dropped and he sighed. "We've got an issue. Something happened in Sam's house."

John put the plate down and frowned. "What's wrong? Is she OK?"

Randy nodded and quickly went over with John what Sam told him. The pair spoke quietly and didn't notice Sam and Alanna come up next to them.

"Hey, Johnny. Randy's filling you in on how he dragged me from my home?"

The petite brunette stood next to the counter as Alanna sat comfortably on it, eating John's eggs. Sam's arms were crossed and she had a scowl on her pretty face.

John walked over to the counter and looked down at Alanna. "Kid, do you know how many eggs I had to break to get those 3 cooked? Who said you could eat them?"

Alanna shrugged and smiled. "They're good, Daddy."

John smiled and moved over to give Sam a quick hug and kiss. "Sammy, I agree with Randy bringing you and Al here. We just have to make sure your house is safe and then you can go back, OK. No one is gonna take your house away from you. Besides, this is also your house, Sam. I would hope you know that by now."

John stopped talking when he noticed Sam's attention was on something behind him. He sighed loudly and shook his head. "I swear, my fate is to be ignored by everyone named Orton."

Sam walked past him and Randy and stood in front of their backdoor. She turned to look at both men, a look of fear in her brown eyes. She looked over at her daughter, who calmly sat with her food, and lowered her voice.

"You remember how I told you I found my lock all scratched up?"

Randy nodded and moved over to stand by her. "Yeah,"

Sam pointed at their lock. "Your lock looks just like mine did. If someone broke into my house, they also broke in here."


	26. Chapter 25

Many hours later, John shut the front door of his house after waving goodbye to the 24 hour locksmith that had come over to their house after receiving a frantic phone call from Randy. He sighed loudly and leaned on the door, closing his eyes as exhaustion came off him in waves. After a few minutes he lifted himself off the doorframe and gave it one last glance to make sure it was locked tight. He walked to the back door and checked the new locks one last time before walking back to the alarm panel and activating it.

John yawned loudly and walked around the living room, shutting off the main light but leaving on a couple of small lamps. He slowly walked up the stairs and down the long hallway to his bedroom. As he rounded the corner, he noticed Randy sitting in the doorway of Alanna's bedroom.

John frowned and walked over to him. "Ran, what are you doing, babe?"

Randy shrugged. "I can't sleep." He sighed and lifted himself up slowly. "Did the locksmith leave?"

John nodded and reached his hand out to help pull Randy up. "Yes, he was exhausted but the check I put in his hand as he left kinda perked him up."

Randy smiled and nodded, opening the door to Alanna's room slowly. The nightlight in the room and the moonlight coming through the blinds illuminated a sleeping Alanna, wrapped in Sam's arms. It seemed neither parent could part from their daughter that night.

Randy shut the door quietly and John took his hand, leading them back to their bedroom. Once inside, Randy walked over to their bed and turned on the lamp on his nightstand. He kicked off his sneakers and quickly removed his clothing, leaving only his underwear on as he buried himself in the covers. John trailed behind him, picking up his discarded clothes and folding them neatly on a chair. He bent to pick up the tossed sneakers when Randy's voice broke through.

"Leave it and come to bed, John. It's really late. I'll clean up tomorrow."

John placed the sneakers neatly under the seat and smiled. "Wow, you must really be exhausted. You never leave a mess."

Randy shrugged. "I don't really care right now. There are more important things to worry about."

John slowly stripped off his own clothes and walked over to the bed. "Everything will be fine, Ran. Our house couldn't possibly be any more secure and the people we love are safe inside it."

Randy rolled his eyes as he turned his body over to face John's. "Everything is fine now, tonight but what about tomorrow and the next day? How am I supposed to leave St. Louis without knowing exactly what's going on here."

John shook his head. "Nothing is going on, Ran."

Randy raised an eyebrow and lifted himself off the pillow. "Nothing is going on? Our house was broken into, John! Sam's house was broken into! That's not just a coincidence."

John sighed and sat up. He tried to keep his voice level and not let his own frustration show. "Ran, we're not exactly a normal couple. We're well known and it's not a secret to most people living in Missouri that we own a house here. Hell, our address is even online. It could be any random, insane fan who wanted to fuck with us a little bit. It doesn't have to be as sinister as you're making it."

Randy stared at him and slowly nodded. "OK, so that may explain us but what about Sam? Why would they wanna hurt her, John?"

John turned away from Randy's stare. That was the hard question. A break-in in this house would never surprise him. He had long argued with Randy about how open the neighborhood was to anyone and how well-known it was that they lived there. It made it too easy for anyone to have contact with them. It would also never surprise him to find out a crazed fan was behind the break-in. Hell, the fans usually found out where they stayed when on the road. Many a night had occurred when fans surprised him and Randy in the hallway of their hotel room. Those issues were only ever faced by him and Randy, though. Why had someone decided to target Sam in all of this? She was a good girl, a well-known face in the community. She owned her own business in St. Louis and frequently volunteered in the local senior center and Alanna's nursery school. No one ever had a bad thing to say about Samantha. If anything, the only criticism she ever got was when she and Randy married. No one ever really understood how the sweetheart of St. Louis married the grouch.

"I honestly don't know, baby. That's where things get frustrating for me, too."

Randy lowered his head. "This all goes back to me. No one would target Sam without having something against me. She's never done anything to anyone. "

John quickly shook his head. "You gotta stop blaming yourself for everything, Randy. Yes, Sam is a wonderful person and it is very unlikely that anyone would do something to her. But who really knows? Maybe someone just wanted to mess with her a little bit. Maybe this is all just a big joke to someone and they wanna put a little fear and anger in us but really have no plans to do anything else."

Randy sighed. "How can we be sure, though? I can't leave St. Louis without being sure."

John sighed. "We can't be sure. We can try to convince Sam to stay with her parents or better yet, get the hell out of St. Louis for awhile. I doubt that will work, though, so I think tomorrow morning we should start looking into getting a guard for her house."

Randy nodded. "OK, we'll figure it out in the morning." He slowly lowered himself down in the bed and John turned towards him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him in close. Randy closed his eyes and tried to relax his exhausted body but his mind would not quiet down. John sighed softly as he felt the tension in Randy's tight back muscles. He slowly moved his hand up and down the soft skin and pressed a kiss to Randy's forehead when a thought occurred to him.

"Hey baby, guess what?"

Randy didn't bother to lift his head and mumbled against John's chest. "What?"

John smiled and looked down at the top of his head. "Vermont is the gay wedding capital of the US."

His odd remark finally worked and Randy lifted his head, a frown on display. "What?"

John laughed and shrugged. "Well, when Harry the locksmith was fixing our doors I had a lot of time on my hands. I didn't want to just stare at him so I did some research for our wedding and I found tons of stuff on Vermont. I don't know why but hundreds of gay couples get married there every year so it's developed a little rep for being an awesome site. We should check it out next week. You can bring Cody to help."

Randy slowly smiled. "How can you think about our wedding at a time like this?"

John shrugged. "Because I know this little situation we're in will soon pass. I'm not gonna waste my time stressing over it. We have our wedding to plan and nothing will take precedence over that. It's the most important thing to me right now. Not this silly little game someone is trying to play with us."

Randy watched him closely, feeling some of the fear leave his body. There was nothing like a talk from John to make everything seem so simple and all better. It worked on him every time and it was something he had grown incredibly dependent on.

He smiled and lowered his head back down to John's chest, his body feeling more at ease. "You're right, baby. That should be all that's on our minds."

John smiled and continued his stroking of Randy's back, pleased the man seemed more at ease now. "You know what else I've been thinking about?"

Randy wrapped his arm around John's stomach, his breath tickling the older man's chest. "What else?"

John smiled as Randy began to move his fingers in a circle motion on his stomach. "Our wedding song,"

Randy lifted himself up and quickly shook his head. "Don't even think about some stupid rap song or some country shit. Your taste in music is horrible, John. "

John's eyes widened in mock shock. He was well aware that Randy thought his music taste was horrible but it was always too much fun to tease him.

"Baby, you're killing me. I have an eclectic taste in music. You're just jealous because you have a one track mind when it comes to music. If it's not rock, it's not good. You need to broaden your mind, babe,"

Randy rolled his eyes and sat on the bed sideways. "Please, my mind is broad enough. I will not let you pick one of your weird, eclectic songs as the first one we dance to as a married couple. You must be insane."

John sat up and turned his body around, mimicking Randy's pose. "Sorry, dear, but it's a done deal. I have chosen and I will not be changing my mind, no matter what you say or do. It will not work this time."

Randy glared at him. "Oh, is that so? Well, I have news for you, dear," He stopped to roll his eyes at the term of endearment he hated so much. "I will not be dancing with you if some ghetto or hillbilly crap comes out of that sound system. As a matter of fact, I will walk the fuck right out of…"

John doubled over with laughter at the anger in Randy's voice and the younger man immediately stopped talking, his glare turning harder.

"I love how you find this so fucking amusing. You must be looking to deliberately piss me off tonight."

John slowly regained control and chuckled. "As much as I love it when you get pissed, not only for my enjoyment but because the sex is so much better, I am not trying to piss you off…this time. I'm just trying to tell you that I have made an executive decision as the person in charge of Team Cena-Orton."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell said you're in charge of shit, Cena?"

John smiled. "I don't know…maybe the guy I'm engaged to who can't make a decision or handle anything without asking me about it first."

Randy's eyes widened and he untangled his long legs, intending to get off the bed but John reached over and quickly grabbed his arm. "Get off me."

John held onto Randy's arm tightly and tried to suppress a smile. "Why can't you ever learn to take a joke?"

Randy pulled his arm and tried to pry John's fingers off. "That wasn't a joke, John. That was you throwing it in my face that you think I'm needy."

John sighed in exasperation. "My God, you really are crazy. It was joke! In case you haven't noticed, I need you just as much as you need me. Why the hell do you think we've been together for so long and I don't mean just in a romantic relationship,"

Randy kept his eyes focused on John, the gaze never wavering but the struggling of the arm stopped. John sighed and released his arm slowly. "It was a joke. Don't get mad, baby. I don't think you're any needier than I am."

Randy slowly smiled and nodded, looking down at the comforter. He sighed loudly and John watched him carefully. It was always a fine line with his fiancé on that touchy subject. Despite how much John told Randy he needed him, and it was the truth, they were both aware that Randy was the one who always needed the most. It was something he hated to admit to anyone but something John was well aware of and cherished. Being such an important part of Randy's life and being the most trusted person in the younger man's world, made him feel beyond special.

John slowly smiled and reached his hand down to lay on top of Randy's. "Last night on Earth, the Green Day version. That's the song I would like."

Randy quickly looked up and frowned. "What? I don't understand. That's not your style at all..."

John shook his head. "Hey, I like Green Day. Maybe not as much as you but I can listen to it. I've heard that song a million times and thought it was OK but the other day when it was playing in the car, for some reason, it just hit me. That's the song."

Randy smiled and looked at his hand in John's grasp. "I love that song, John."

John nodded. "I do, too. It's the perfect song for us to dance our first dance as a married couple."

"Are you sure? It doesn't have to be that song. I want it to be something we both love and..."

John squeezed Randy's hand, stopping his flow of words. "Baby, I love that song and I think it's perfect. You just have to nod and it's a done deal."

Randy smiled slowly and nodded. John laughed and pulled him forward, crushing him to his chest in a tight hug. "Perfect! We have no location, guest list, décor ideas or a menu but we have our first song. I think that's great."

Randy laughed in his ear and wrapped his arms around his back. "So do I." He sighed softly, his breath tickling John's ear. "I love you,"

John hugged him tightly. "I love you more and I will always be here for anything you need, baby. Don't ever doubt that or think otherwise. I promise to always take care of you, like you take care of me."

Randy's arms tightened around him and he kissed John softly on the lips. John moved his arms to Randy's neck and opened his mouth. With a growl, Randy pushed him back against the pillows and swept his tongue into John's mouth. After a minute, Randy began kissing a trail from the corner of John's mouth to his neck. He began to suck the skin gently but John quickly stopped him.

"No, baby. The girls are down the hall..."

Randy lifted his head and shrugged. "They're asleep. They won't hear anything,"

John threw a worried glance towards the door and Randy smiled. "Baby, we're used to having Alanna here and going about our nightly business. What's the difference today...Sam? I think she knows we have sex."

John sighed as Randy's fingers toyed with one of his sensitive nipples before dipping down to flick the teased nipple with the tip of his tongue.

John laughed softly. "Baby, stop. I don't feel comfortable..."

Randy moved his head back up and pressed his lips to John's, the older man's mouth opening to him automatically. He darted his tongue inside John's mouth again and slid a hand down his muscular body and began to massage the hard flesh hidden inside cotton boxers. John groaned into Randy's mouth as he dipped his hand inside. Randy pulled back and smiled down at John.

"Change your mind yet?"

John's eyes darted toward the door and then back to Randy's face. "Not sure yet. Keep trying to convince me."

Randy smiled and lowered himself to the edge of the bed. He slowly pulled down the dark blue boxers John wore and licked his lips at the sight of his erection. Locking eyes with John, he bent and licked the head slowly, lapping at the pre-cum gathered on the tip. The older man bit his lower lip in an effort to keep from crying out as Randy began to take him in inch-by-inch. John let out a loud whoosh of air and curled his toes as Randy engulfed him whole, setting a steady rhythm, swallowing when the organ was at the back of his throat and sucking hard, tracing the vein as he bobbed his head up and down.

Randy looked up at John's face, flushed and panting. John stared into his eyes and gave a strangled groan. "Baby, I'm gonna cum,"

"Just let go, baby," Randy commanded as he briefly relinquished John's hard member. He immediately took it fully into his mouth and began to massage it with his throat. Another groan was all the warning he got as John began to erupt pulse after pulse of his cream down Randy's mouth, the younger man sucking it all down.

As John slumped back, his eyes closed, Randy slowly climbed back up his body, curling into his side. The older man looked down at him and shook his head. "I can't believe you got me to do this."

Randy smiled at John's concerned look. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it. We did nothing wrong, Johnny." He stretched lazily, moving his arms to lie under his head. "Besides, it's your fault. You talking about our wedding song made me feel all lovey dovey."

John smiled and turned to look at him. "Well, I should enjoy it since it happens so infrequently."

Randy rolled his eyes and ignored John's comment. His eyes started to drift closed and John reached over to grasp his face. Randy's eyes opened and he looked at the older man with a small smile, his bright eyes sparkling. John looked into his eyes, mesmerized, before pulling Randy into a deep, passionate kiss. When they finally parted, Randy buried himself in the circle of John's embrace. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, feeling John place a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

The next morning passed in a flurry of activity. John awoke to an empty bed and raised voices echoing around the house. He groaned loudly and remained buried in the covers for as long as he could stand it. He had learned a long time ago that only a fool interrupted Sam and Randy in the middle of one of their "discussions". He heard loud pounding coming up the stairs and within minutes the door flew open and slammed behind an irate Randy. John looked over at him from the bed and smiled tentatively.

"Is everything OK?"

Randy sighed and threw himself on the bed. "No. Everything is shitty."

John turned himself over and began to rub Randy's back. "Baby, screaming at Sam isn't going to make her listen any better. How about you try to just talk calmly?"

Randy frowned. "I wasn't screaming at her."

John laughed. "Yes, baby, you were. I could hear you up here. I'm shocked Al didn't complain."

Randy sat up and shook his head. "It's because she's not here. Sam took her to nursery school. That was part of the reason for the screaming."

John sat up and stretched up, extending his arms up before finally getting off the bed. "Let me guess. You didn't want Al to go to school without an armed guard to accompany her and Sam told you exactly what I would've told you…that you're insane."

Randy watched as he moved around the room picking out clothes. He grabbed John's pillow from the top of the bed and buried his face in it, inhaling John's scent deeply before mumbling quietly. "I wish all of you would stop calling me insane. Is it insane to want to protect your loved ones?"

John glanced over his shoulder and smiled. He walked back over to the bed and placed the folded clothes he had collected on the side. "Baby, it's a wonderful and noble thing to want to protect your loved ones but I really think you're going about this the wrong way. When I get showered and dressed, we'll both go downstairs and talk to Sam in a calm, rational way. She may be able to say no to you but I always get a yes from her."

He smirked and bent down to pick up his clothes but Randy quickly grabbed his arms. "No, can't we just stay in bed for a little while longer? I don't want to deal with this, John. Make it all go away, babe."

John smiled as he looked down at his fiancé. The man looked miserable as he lay in the bed with his arms clutched around John's pillow like a drowning man clutched a life raft. "I will fix it, baby, but the only way to fix it is by talking it out. Trust me."

Randy sighed loudly and finally nodded. He disentangled himself from the pillow and sat up, looking over at John with a smirk. "Can I take a shower with you?"

John groaned in frustration. "Baby, you got me last night because I was sure the girls were asleep but I just can't today. I know Sam is wide awake downstairs and I just don't feel comfortable."

Randy sighed and nodded, reluctantly accepting John's explanation. He stood up off the bed and walked over to the older man and gently kissed him. John smiled against his lips and slid his tongue inside his lover's mouth, turning the kiss deep and passionate and pulled him firmly against his hard body. Randy moaned softly, his hands coming up to grasp John's shoulders tightly before gliding down his chest and stomach. John pulled away as his body began to react to Randy's touch and shook his head.

"All right, you gotta get away from me or I'll never make it downstairs."

Randy nodded and gave him one final kiss before slowly walking out of the room. John followed him with his eyes before walking towards their bathroom in an effort to get ready for the day.

About half an hour later John walked into the sunlit living room and spotted Sam sitting on the sofa, an annoyed expression on her face as a daytime talk show played on the television screen. Loud bangs and clanks were coming from the kitchen and John followed them slowly. Randy had his face buried in the refrigerator and 2 pots set on the counter. He let the door slam and turned around to face John, who smiled.

"What's cooking, good looking?"

Randy rolled his eyes and leaned on the counter. "My God, could you be anymore obnoxious?"

John laughed loudly and sat down on one of the stools surrounding the counter. He looked over his shoulder and yelled loudly, "Sammy, can you come in here?"

He turned back to Randy, a smile still on his face but his eyes registering just how serious he was. "And you, sit down, please,"

Randy sighed and slowly lowered himself to the seat opposite John's as Sam trudged into the room. "What do you want, John? I have a whole day of doing nothing planned since someone won't let me go to work."

Randy rolled his eyes at her comment and John immediately raised his hand. "You, stay quiet."

Randy glared at him but kept his lips sealed as Sam smirked in his direction. John watched them both carefully and took a deep breath. "Look, Sam, I think you and I know better than anyone how stubborn and hard-headed Randy can be,"

Randy's eyes widened and he stood up. "Wait a minute, I'm not gonna sit here and be bashed by you two…"

"Sit down, Randy! I have a point. Just let me get to it," John looked over at him sharply, his firm tone silencing any of Randy's protests.

When the younger man took his seat, John turned his face back to Sam. "He always thinks he's right and he doesn't like to listen to anyone else's reason, right?"

Sam slowly nodded, unsure of where John was heading and aware of how irritated Randy was in front of her.

John smiled and continued. "But I think we can agree that no one loves more fiercely and no one would do more to protect those he loves."

Sam slowly smiled and nodded. Randy lowered his head and felt some of the tension leave his body.

"I know it's hard for you, Sam, because you have built this life and you go about your daily business when we're not here. No one has ever tried to interrupt the life you have here with Alanna while we're out on the road. Unfortunately, it seems like now someone wants to. Now, could it be just a joke from some random person? Yes; of course it could be. But could it also be someone who wants to harm you? Yes, Sammy, it could. As annoying as it may be, we need to take all the measures we can to protect you and Alanna, even if it just turns out to be some nutcase who wanted to give us all a good scare,"

Sam sighed and slowly nodded. "I know, John. You're absolutely right. I just hate that some asshole is gonna drive me out of my home and my job and knowing you guys, the whole state!"

John shrugged. "It's only for a little while, Sammy. It won't be forever."

"Fine, John. I'll do whatever you guys want. Just tell me…"

John reached over and squeezed Sam's hand gratefully. Randy watched them, a confused look on his face. He shook his head and laughed. "What the hell was the difference between me and John, Sam? I told you the exact same thing this morning and you wanted to kill me."

Sam looked over at him and smiled. "You were screaming in my face, Randy! I refuse to respond to that. You're lucky I didn't shove my foot up your ass. John knows how to speak in a civilized matter, therefore I listen to him."

Randy rolled his eyes and walked back over to the refrigerator. "Whatever. I'm gonna let you two geniuses can try to fix everything. Let's see how long you can last without me."

John laughed and turned his attention back to Sam. "All right, Sammy. What's your choice? Would you like to stay here or go away somewhere? Either way, we're gonna get you a guard."

Sam sighed. "I don't know. A part of me wants to stay here where at least I know people and am comfortable but another part of me wants to leave just in case this is more serious than we think."

John looked over at Randy, who despite appearing to ignore them, was focused on every word they said. "Baby, I would like to hear what you have to say,"

Randy looked up from the sauce he was pouring and raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Why, thank you."

John smiled adoringly at him as Sam giggled at the obvious sarcasm coming from both men.

"Look, I don't trust many people, especially when my daughter is involved. We can get Sam a guard but the only way I would ever be fully secure is if Alanna is with me at all times. I can't have Al staying here, Sam."

Sam shook her head. "I won't have her away from me, either."

Randy nodded. "I know. So the only choice is you come with us."

Sam groaned loudly and lowered her head to the marble countertop. "I knew this was gonna lead there. Randy, I hate going on the road with you guys. It hard enough alone but with Al it's a nightmare." She lifted her head and looked over at John. "Besides, don't you guys want your privacy? You just got engaged and I know how much fun the nights can be at this stage and I don't wanna be there for that."

John's face immediately turned red but Randy remained stoic. "That doesn't matter. You don't have to travel with us. I'll get you a bus or you can travel with Ted or Cody. The point is I need you girls with the people I trust most of all and after John, that's Cody and Ted."

Sam sighed and slowly nodded. "Fine, we'll work something out. I don't want this to go on forever, though, so I hope you guys figure out what's going on quickly." She stood up and glanced at her watch. "I guess I need to go home and pack up stuff for me and Al."

John quickly stood up and Randy began to move over to her. Sam raised her hands and laughed. "Wait, let me guess. I can't even go home alone to pack?"

John smiled sheepishly and Randy firmly shook his head. Sam sighed and nodded. "Fine, one of you comes with me and the other has to pick up Al in about an hour from school."

Randy looked towards the food warming on his stove and shook his head. "I can't leave this so John has to go with you. I'll pick up Al, don't worry."

Sam nodded and wagged her finger. "Do not forget, Ran. One hour!"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Sam, I only forget her once. It hasn't happened in months."

Sam sighed and looked over at John, who shook his head. "He'll be fine, Sammy. Today is a day he won't forget her."

John took her arm and they walked out of the kitchen together as Randy concentrated on his cooking food. He heard the chatter as they walked out of the house and the front door slam behind them. Randy sighed, content to at least have Sam and Alanna's safety issue resolved for the time being but still worried about what else loomed. They had one day left in St. Louis and the police officers they had filed reports with promised to let them know as soon as anything came up.

His cell phone rang on the counter, a loud rock and roll song filling the air and Randy quickly walked over and answered.

"Hello,"

"Hey, Ran! I thought you guys were coming back to Florida. Did you convince Johnny to stay in St. Louis?"

Randy smiled at the sound of Cody's voice and took a seat. "Hey Codes. No, we had a change of plan. Some things happened that changed things a bit,"

He quickly filled in Cody on the break-ins and the agreement they had worked out with Sam. His gasp of shock quickly turned into a murmur of agreement.

"Randy, I know you have to do what you feel is right for Sam and Al. I completely agree with you bringing them out on the road for a few weeks. I will gladly take them with me on one of my trips if you and John need time alone, too. I just don't want you to worry too much, though. This is probably just a prank from someone. No one has anything against us, Ran because nobody knows what we've done. We're just WWE wrestlers, right?"

Randy smiled, a soft laugh escaping his lips. Cody was right, he supposed. In the years since they had committed their first illegal activities, they had never even come close to being caught. The most recent one had been months ago and still; no one was even close to suspecting them. Cody had been interviewed by police, of course, due to his relationship with Marshall but in the end, he was never suspected of anything.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sure it's nothing but it just freaks me out that they did it to both houses. I'll just have them around for a couple of weeks and then I'll send Sam home. She's definitely gonna wanna see you so you may have her for a few days."

Cody laughed on his end. "Well, I will gladly welcome having someone I love around me while I travel again."

Randy sighed and nodded to himself, glancing quickly at the clock. He walked over to the stove as Cody's voice filled his ear with the happenings in his life. He wanted to reassure Randy that he had followed through on his promise and spoken to Ted about his true feelings.

Randy turned off the pot after giving it one final stir and balanced the phone on his shoulder. "I know you spoke to Ted, Codes. He told me. I'm very proud of you, kiddo."

Cody groaned loudly in Randy's ear, his disdain for the nickname a well-known fact. "Thanks. Nothing made me feel more like shit than your little comment the other day. I believe it was something like, _'Your decision speaks volumes of the man you've become.'_ Compound that to the fact that I was missing Will so much and well, I wanted to die that day."

Randy sighed, feeling guilt overcome him. "Codes, I never intentionally want to hurt you. I just wanted you to remember who you were. You weren't that cold, callous man who wanted to hurt your best friend. I wanted you to remember the sweet, loving man we all know you are." He paused and softly added. "I'm sorry you're missing Will, Cody. I wish things could be different between you two."

Cody sighed loudly. "I do, too. This situation has taken so much out of me. I can't stop thinking about how I hurt Ted and how I hurt Will and it's driving me crazy!" He stopped and Randy heard him sigh again before resuming. "Let's not talk about it anymore, OK. Let's talk about your wedding! I'm so pissed Ted is helping more than I am,"

Randy laughed and wiped his hands on a towel. "Next week it's you and me, kid. John wants us to look at Vermont."

Cody laughed. "Tons of gays get married there a year, Ran! That would be perfect."

"How do you know that?" Randy threw the towel on the counter and walked out of the living room, stopping to give the door a glance. "I thought it was one of John's weird stories."

"No, it's true. Anyway, you just made my day. I'm gonna look up some places in Vermont we could go and maybe some florists in the area. You should get started on the guest list and…"

Randy laughed at Cody's enthusiasm. "Seems like I won't need a wedding planner if you're gonna do all of that for me. The only thing we've done so far is pick a song."

Cody gasped. "You did! Which one?

Randy grabbed his keys off the hallway table. "Last night on Earth; Green Day,"

"Wow, I love that fucking song. How cool would it be if Billie Joe were to come sing it himself at your wedding? You know, I read he's actually bi but he's been married for like 20 years to some chic."

Randy walked out of the house, locking the door behind him and listening for the sound of the alarm activating. "That's great but I doubt it would ever happen, Codes."

Cody sighed. "Well, one could dream."

Randy smiled as he got in the driver's seat of his car. "Codes, I gotta go pick up Al at school. I'll call you later, OK."

"Sure, no problem. I'm going for a jog then lunch with Teddy. I think I'll let him beat me today. He seems totally on edge."

Randy nodded at the worried tone that had now replaced the excitement in Cody's voice. "Well, he's been through a lot in the past few days, Codes. Just give him some time and soon things will be back to normal."

"You're right. I'll talk to you later. Love you, Ran."

Randy smiled as he started the car. "Love you, too, kiddo."

He ended the call and put the car in gear, driving off to Alanna's school. Some of his neighbors were in their yards as he drove by but none noticed him. Despite him and John having lived in this neighborhood for over 2 years now, Randy could honestly say he didn't know any of his neighbors. He was sure John probably knew some, seeing as the older man would begin a conversation with a wall.

It was times like these that made Randy wish he did know his neighborhood better. Maybe if he did someone could help the cops do their job and find who broke into their home. He knew John hated their home in St. Louis because it was too out in the open and Randy had always ignored his worries. Apparently, though, he may have been right. After this incident, he had no choice but to finally listen to John's fears and consider moving. It would be so hard, though. The home was convenient to Sam's home, Alanna's school and all the grandparents' homes.

Randy sighed as he pulled into the street of Alanna's nursery school. A police car flew by him, its siren blaring and he frowned. He checked the time on his watch and saw he still had 10 minutes before Alanna would be dismissed but sped up nonetheless. As he approached the intersection before his daughter's school, he was forced to move to the side with traffic as yet more police cars came up behind him.

Randy's heart began to race and he merged with the traffic and drove the final blocks to Alanna's school. As he approached the small brick building he noticed it was surrounded by the police cars and ambulances. He quickly parked the car and ran out, noticing other parents who had just arrived doing the same thing. Tons of kids were sitting on the grass with their teachers and Randy's eyes frantically searched for his daughter's head. Police and EMT's ran in and out of the building creating confusion among the school's faculty, who desperately tried to keep order. Children began to cry as they spotted their parents in the crowd gathering behind the blue barricades that had been set up.

Randy quickly ducked under the barricade and ran towards Alanna's teacher. He heard an officer shout at him but he ignored the command and headed straight for the brunette woman standing before him. Her eyes widened when he approached her and she slowly reached for his hand.

"Mr. Orton, I'm so sorry…"


	27. Chapter 26

Ted panted behind Cody, silently begging for the younger man to slow down. His lungs felt on the verge of exploding but he pressed on, Cody's laughter floating back to him.

"Come on, Teddy! You're an athlete! You should be able to keep up with me!"

Ted shook his head from side to side and finally sank to the ground. His breath was coming in heaves and pants and Cody finally stopped to smirk down at him, hands on his hips. "Wow, not even when I try to let you win."

Ted threw a clump of dirt towards Cody's body and the younger man laughed loudly before collapsing beside him. "I just can't keep up with you, Codes. I don't know how you do it."

Ted lay down on the cool grass and closed his eyes, slowly feeling his heart rate return to normal. Despite how horrifying it was to his respiratory system, he loved moments like this with Cody. After his whole negative reaction to Cody's relationship with Will and then the whole disastrous relationship Cody tried to attempt, it was nice that the two men were finally getting back to being what they were meant to be; best friends. Ted turned to look over at Cody and smiled.

"Hey, Codes,"

Cody looked over at him and smiled. He sat cross-legged beside his friend, sunglasses lifted over his eyes, which looked down at Ted. "Yeah,"

Ted smiled at his young friend. Only Cody could run miles and barely break a sweat, keep the smile on his face and look like he was on the verge of reaching nirvana. "Do you believe in soul mates?"

Cody raised an eyebrow and his lips curved into a smile. "Soul mates? Yeah, I guess I do."

Ted frowned. "Why? I don't think I understand the whole soul mate thing. We're supposed to have one person, just one person, in this whole wide Earth that completes you? What if you never find him or her? You're pretty much screwed, right?"

Cody laughed. "I believe you only find your soul mate when you have learned to fully love yourself and when you feel complete by yourself. If you're waiting for someone to complete you, you're pretty much screwing yourself. A soul mate makes you a better person. He loves you unconditionally and accepts you for who you are. No one else in the world would ever make you feel like him. He won't be perfect because you won't be perfect. There's no such thing as perfect. The point is this person will be the one to make you feel like no one else. It's a feeling you feel deep in your soul and you'll know he's the one."

Ted stared at Cody as he spoke, losing himself in the words. "What if you think you found him but he doesn't think the same? What does someone do in that situation?"

Cody let himself drop on the grass, his head turned to face Ted. "If it's real, Teddy, then both people would feel the same."

He sighed when Ted's face darkened but quickly smiled. "You know what else I think? I think soul mates aren't only for lovers. I think you can have soul mates as friends. A soul mate friend loves you as if you were bonded by blood but even more because as a friend, you get to choose them. You're not stuck with them as an accident of birth. When it comes to soul mate friends, Teddy, you're my number one."

Ted laughed softly. "Isn't Randy your number one everything?"

Cody shrugged. "I love Randy and he's like a brother to me. Don't get me wrong, he's incredibly important to me, but you're different. The things you and I have shared and done…"

He lowered his eyes as a blush darkened his cheeks. "…even some of the things we were never meant to do, have made us closer than Randy and I could ever be. I trust you more than anyone in this world because I know in my heart that you would never hurt me."

Cody sat up and looked around him, happy to see that though the park was full of people, the area around them was relatively empty. "It's like this thing with Will. I know you hated him and I know why you did, but you tried, Teddy. You tried to be his friend and get along with him for my sake. You put your feelings for me aside because you knew I didn't share them. Ted, if anyone is my soul mate, it's you."

Ted smiled thinly, gulping softly. "Cody, don't idolize me. Yes, I do love you and I would do anything for you but I'm not without fault. I hated Will. Hell, I still do. I would love to have him removed from this Earth."

Cody nodded and leaned forward, grasping Ted's hand tightly. "But the point is you didn't do anything to him because you knew it would hurt me. That makes you pretty damn special in my eyes."

Ted looked down at the green grass in front of him, doubt and regrets starting to fill his mind. Cody sighed loudly and raised his eyes to the sky. "I don't think I'll ever find a soul mate in the boyfriend department, though. Will may have been as close as I ever got and we all know how that ended."

Ted's eyes shot up and he frowned. "Don't say that, Cody. How do you know what the future holds for you?"

Cody smiled and looked down, plucking pieces of grass from the soil. "All I know is how he made me feel, Ted. It was euphoric. I don't think I'll be feeling that for anyone else anytime soon."

Ted slowly sat up and took a deep breath. "I still don't know what it is about him, Cody. What is it he has that I don't? I can give you everything, Cody."

Cody smiled and nodded. "I know you can but I can't give you anything in return. You can give me all the love in the world but I can't return it. That's not fair to either of us."

Ted sighed and shrugged his shoulders, a small smile on his face. "Figured I would try one more time, right?"

Cody laughed and slowly stood, brushing the dirt off his body. Ted followed, arching his back. "Please no more running, Codes. I can't take it anymore. You are the better man in the jogging department."

"Fine, old man. I'll take it easy on you." Cody began to jog in place and Ted groaned loudly.

Loud rings broke through the silence and both men frowned, looking down at the sound. Both Ted and Cody reached in their pockets and pulled out their cell phones. Ted was the first to answer, the frown deepening as he listened to the voice on the other end. Cody's bright blue eyes widened as he ended his own call minutes later.

"Was that the alarm company?"

Ted nodded. "Yeah, Randy and John's alarm was tripped a few minutes ago. Security found nothing but they wanted to let us know since we're the secondary contacts."

Cody shook his head. "That's weird. No one has ever been able to get that close to the house before. John made sure of it." He looked down at the phone in his hand. "Do we call them or go check the house first?"

Ted stayed silent, his mind going over possible scenarios. Cody raised an eyebrow and stared intently, awaiting his answer.

"Uh, let's call them. It's their house,"

Cody nodded, his eyes scanning his phone for Randy's number and pressing it quickly. He lifted the phone to his ear and heard it ring a few times before going to voicemail. Cody frowned, surprised Randy ignored his call. It was something his friend never did. Ted looked over at him, a worried look on his face. Cody shrugged and waited for Randy's message to finish before leaving his message.

"Hey, Ran. Listen, Teddy and I just got a call from the alarm company here in Tampa. Something tripped your alarm so we're gonna go check it out. Gimme a call, OK."

Ted frowned as he watched Cody end the call. "Randy didn't answer you? That's odd,"

Cody sighed. "He could just be busy. Let's not think anything bad, OK."

Ted nodded, worry still nagging his mind. "Yeah. Let's just go,"

* * *

"Mr. Orton, I'm so sorry,"

Randy swore his heart was already on the verge of flying out of his chest but with the teacher's words the feeling became even more intense. He was gasping for air, unable to get any into his lungs.

"Where's my daughter? Where is she?"

Tears filled Ms. Molly's eyes and she shook her head rapidly. "I'm sorry, Mr. Orton but with the confusion I wasn't able to call the parents before the officers made us leave the school. The fire alarm went off and we lost a child..."

Randy shook her small hand, which grasped his tightly. "Stop, Molly, please. Where is she? Molly, please, where's my daughter?"

Molly opened her mouth to respond when a voice broke through the air.

"Daddy!"

Randy dropped Molly's hand and turned to his side in time to see his daughter running towards him. His breath flew out of him in a sigh of relief and he ran towards her, meeting her halfway and enveloping her in his arms.

"Oh my God, baby. Thank God,"

Randy held his daughter tightly, the flurry of activity around him becoming irrelevant. All that mattered at that moment was that he had his daughter in his arms. "Daddy, I'm happy you're here,"

Randy laughed, his eyes filling with moisture. "Of course I'm here, sweetheart. Where else would I be? I'm so happy you're OK."

Alanna pulled back and smiled as Randy placed a kiss on her forehead. "Daddy, the alarm went off in the school and the policemen made us leave. A little girl was lost but they found her in a bathroom. She was just scared."

Randy nodded and pulled her close again. Molly slowly approached him and he smiled at her over Alanna's head. "Thank you for keeping her safe, Molly."

Molly smiled, her eyes still wet. "I'm sorry I didn't get to call you. I never wanted you to panic. The police made us leave the building and I was in the process of calling all the parents from my cell phone. Unfortunately, the phone died and I was going alphabetically so you and some of the other parents at the end didn't get calls." She smiled and rubbed Alanna's back, the small girl looking down at her with a smile. "But I made sure all my kids stayed together, didn't I, Ally?"

Alanna nodded. "Yeah. We had to hold hands with our partners like we do in fire drills and then we had to sit together on the grass and not move. Ms. Molly kept us in a circle."

Randy smiled and nodded. "Ms. Molly is very smart. She did the right thing and you should always listen to her, Al."

Molly smiled and gave Alanna a kiss on the forehead. "She was very brave. I'm going to go sit with the rest of my kids. Some parents still haven't arrived. I'll be in contact with you all later tonight to see if we'll be in session tomorrow."

Randy nodded as Molly turned to walk away. He reached out to grab her arm and frowned. "Did they really find the missing child?"

Molly sighed, a smile on her face. "Yes, thank goodness. She heard the alarms and hid in the bathroom. It was terrifying for both her and the entire faculty. All ended well, thankfully."

She moved away and back to the circle of children as Randy sighed. He turned his attention back to his daughter, ignoring the vibration he felt in his pocket. No phone call could be more important than his daughter.

"What do you say we get out of here, princess?"

Alanna quickly nodded and Randy began to walk back towards his car. He saw many parents he knew with their children but he stopped to speak to no one. All he wanted was to get home with his daughter and get her away from the chaos in the area.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Randy turned and came face to face with a police officer, a notepad in his hand.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask your daughter some questions,"

Randy frowned. "She's 3. What do you have to ask her?"

The officer tapped the pen impatiently on the pad. "Sir, we're questioning all the children to see if they saw something odd in school today,"

Randy nodded. "OK. I understand but I don't think now is the right time. I'm taking my daughter home and if you have any questions for her you can contact my lawyer."

The officer rolled his eyes. "Sir, it should take all of 5 minutes. Now, if you please, just follow me,"

Randy lowered his daughter to the ground, keeping her hand firmly encased in his own, before turning his attention back to the policeman. "Do have some sort of hearing problem? I just told you I'm taking my daughter out of here. What part of that didn't you understand?"

The officer stood his ground, raising himself to his full stature. Randy glared down at him, his body towering over the officer's by many inches.

"Sir, I don't think you would want to cause a scene in front of your child. It would be easier if you stop playing the tough guy role and just follow through with the same rules and regulations everyone else does. They do apply to you, as well, you know,"

Randy's eyes widened. "Listen to me, you little piece of sh..."

"Randy!"

Randy felt Alanna tug on his arm and turned to see John and Sam rapidly approaching. He let go of Alanna's hand and she immediately ran into John's arms. He gave her a quick hug before passing her off to Sam, who had tear tracks on her face. John came up beside him in and instantly took notice of the tension between Randy and the officer.

"What's going on here?"

Randy sighed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "This brilliant officer here wants to question our 3 year old daughter to see if she saw something odd. He doesn't seem to understand I want her out of here now."

John placed a hand on Randy's arm and took a step forward. "Officer, I understand you need to get all the information you can but I think you can understand our frustration, as well. Our little girl has just been through a traumatizing experience and I think you'll agree that we know what's best for her. If she remembers anything, we'll be sure to give you a call. There's really no need to speak to her right now."

The officer stared at John for a few minutes before finally relenting and nodding. "Fine, I'm not a complete asshole. If the time comes that I need to speak to her, though, I won't have a choice but to call you."

John nodded and held out his hand for the officer, shaking it firmly. "Understood. Thank you, sir."

With a final glare at Randy, he turned and walked off to another group of children and parents. Randy sighed and dropped his arm, turning his gaze to John. "What are you doing here? How did you find out? "

John walked back to where Sam stood with Alanna, Randy following slowly. "It's all over the news. I was watching TV while Sam packed and suddenly there it was. Scared the hell out of me and Sam and we came right over."

Randy nodded and stepped over one of the blue barricades. "Scared the hell out of me, too. A million different scenarios ran through my head and none were good."

John smiled, shaking his head. "Figures. I'm marrying Mr. Gloom and Doom."

Randy looked over at him and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He smiled as he approached the car and leaned on the side, wrapping an arm around Sam. "You OK, Sammy?"

Sam smiled as she hugged Alanna tightly. "Yeah, I think my heart rate is almost back to normal."

Randy nodded, closing his eyes tightly as he laid his head back on the roof of the car. "I know. Mine, too." He moved his arm up to his forehead and rubbed it, trying to dull the pain that was beginning.

"So, an alarm was set off in the school? Is that what happened?"

Randy opened his eyes and nodded towards John. "Yeah, I guess that's why they're asking the kids if they saw anyone. Obviously, there's no fire so it had to be that someone pulled it. It could've just been one of the older kids, though."

John nodded. "Yeah, it's probably nothing. All that matters is our baby is OK. Let's get the hell out of here." He handed his keys to Sam. "Sammy, take my car with Al and we'll follow you. We need to finish up at your house."

Sam nodded and walked to where John had haphazardly parked his car. The men watched her settle Alanna in and then get behind the driver's seat. John took Randy's keys from his hand and walked over to his car, climbing into the front seat. Randy wordlessly slid into the passenger seat and remained silent as John started the car and drove off behind Sam.

Randy leaned his head back on the headrest and closed his eyes tightly. John watched him out of the corner of his eye and reached over to grab one hand. "You OK, baby?"

Randy shook his head, keeping his eyes tightly closed as a tear escaped through. He quickly lifted his other hand and wiped it away. "No, I'm not OK."

John gently rubbed the skin on Randy's hand. "Baby, she's fine. Nothing happened to her. She's absolutely perfect."

Randy nodded. "What if something had happened?"

John laughed. "What if this car flipped over right now?"

Randy's eyes opened, a frown on his forehead. "What?"

John shook his head, a smile on his lips. "Baby, you can't freak out over things that may happen. You can't let yourself get consumed by imagining the worse. That's what you're doing right now. You're not focusing on the positive. Nothing bad happened today."

Randy took a deep breath. "You're right. I know you're right. I was just so scared, John. I saw all those cops and all those people running out of that school and everywhere I looked I saw kids but I didn't see her. I just thought something happened and I didn't know what to do and..."

John squeezed his hand, breaking his trance. "Enough. I know what you thought. I panicked, too and I may have let that thought creep in but you can't let it take over you. We can't live our lives in fear. Everything is fine, baby. You know that between both of us, nothing will ever hurt that little girl. "

Randy nodded, holding on to John's hand tightly. "Promise?"

John smiled, bringing Randy's hand up to his lips. "I swear."

Randy slowly let go of John's hand and sighed. He reached his hand in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. A frown crossed his forehead when he looked at the screen and he looked back up at John.

"I have a missed call from Cody. I swore it was gonna be from you."

John shook his head and kept his eyes on the road. "Nope, I didn't have time to call you. After Sam and I saw it on the news, we just drove right over. I knew you would be here so there was no need to call you."

Randy nodded and set the phone down. "I just can't deal with Cody right now. I'll call him later."

* * *

Hours later, laughter floated throughout the Cena-Orton house. The drama of earlier in the day had been put aside by the adults in the house and now all the focus was on getting back to normal. Alanna's happy mood was wearing off on everyone, thankfully.

After the incident in the school, they had driven back to Samantha's house to finish packing her and Alanna up. Once sure the house was locked up securely, they drove back to the boys' home and laughed the afternoon away in an effort to make Alanna forget about what had happened in the school.

Now, with dinner over, the family settled on the large sofa in the living room to watch TV. Alanna curled up on Sam's side as Randy lay with his head on John's lap. After a few minutes, Randy groaned and sat up, stretching his arms out. All eyes turned to him and he shrugged. "I can't leave those dishes on the counter."

Sam laughed and nodded her head knowingly before turning her attention back to the television and her daughter's chatter. Randy smiled and stood but was pulled back by John. "No, sit down, babe. You cooked so I'll clean, OK."

Randy raised an eyebrow as John quickly stood up. "John, you have no idea how to run the dishwasher and what setting to use…"

John held his hand up and smiled. "It has buttons, right? I'll just press one until the water and soap comes out."

He turned to walk away but Randy groaned loudly. "John, you have to put the soap in the little container. It won't come out with the water, babe,"

John turned around and frowned. "Oh, well don't worry. I can figure it out."

He quickly disappeared into the kitchen and Randy slumped back onto the cushions. "I give him 5 minutes."

Sam laughed. "That's 3 more than I give him."

Randy smiled and tried to focus on the television. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and frowned when he realized hours had passed and he never returned Cody's phone call.

"I completely forgot to call Codes. I'll be right back."

Sam nodded, barely glancing in his direction as he stood and walked through the kitchen. John was bent over the open dishwasher, frowning as he read the letters on the machine. Randy smiled and walked through the room, closing the backyard door behind him. He quickly pressed the icon beside Cody's name and lifted the phone to his ear.

"You know if I was in trouble and waiting for you to return my call, I would be screwed by now."

Randy sighed as Cody's voice came through. "Codes, I'm so sorry, kiddo. You have no idea what I've been through today."

"Well, so have I, Ran."

Randy rolled his eyes. "There was an incident in Al's school just when you called. A fire alarm went off and they evacuated the school so imagine my joy when I pull up and see tons of cops and ambulances and…"

"Is Alanna OK?"

Randy sighed and quickly responded to Cody's worry. "Yeah, she's fine. I swear the kid is made of steel. She's laughing and carrying on and thinks what happened is so not a big deal."

Cody sighed on his end. "Oh my God, Ran. I can imagine what you felt. I'm sorry I called at that time."

Randy smiled and wrapped an arm around his midsection to ward off some of the cold St. Louis air. "You didn't know, Cody. It's OK. Thankfully, everything is OK."

He sighed and turned to glance at John inside the kitchen. The older man was now loading the dishes but glanced up to smile happily at Randy. Randy smiled back and shook his head, choosing to not lecture him on how to load them properly.

"So, what's going on, Codes?"

Silence was Randy's only response and he turned his attention away from John. "Cody, what happened?"

"All right but don't freak out because it could just be nothing. I mean, the same thing used to happen in my parents' house and it was like a squirrel or something."

Randy frowned and shook his head. "What? What the hell are you talking about?"

Cody sighed. "Something tripped your alarm in the house here and the alarm company called me and Teddy. We went to the house and everything is fine. The alarm company sent a rep who surveyed the area and they found the wire for the alarm had been chewed up. That's why I mentioned the squirrel."

Randy sighed and knocked on the backdoor, motioning for John to come outside. The older man tore his gaze from the dishwasher and frowned over at him.

"God, I can't take anymore of this shit. First this house gets broken into and now there's a possibility the Tampa house did, too? Where the hell are we supposed to go now? I have Sam and Al with me!"

"Calm down, Ran. Did you completely tune out the part I said it could've been an animal? You guys live in the woods in Florida. Don't assume break-in automatically!"

Randy rolled his eyes as John finally came out to stand beside him. "Cody, please. I don't believe in coincidences. Too much shit is going on at once. Of course it had to be another break-in!"

John's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"The house in Tampa. Seems it's not as secure as we thought. They got in that one, too." Randy shook his head and turned his attention back to the phone. "Where the hell is Ted? You called me but why didn't he try to call me or John?"

Cody sighed on his end. "I don't know. He went home after we left your house. We were gonna have lunch and he blew me off. Said I wore him out jogging and he didn't feel well."

Randy sighed in annoyance. He could practically see Cody's shoulder shrug. John stood beside him, his forehead still wrinkled in confusion. "Our house was broken into? The Tampa one?"

"It could've been a squirrel, Johnny!"

Randy pulled the phone away from his ear as Cody began to shout. He thrust it into John's hand and walked back into the house, stopping in the kitchen to control his rising temper. John could figure it out and fix it if he wanted to. He didn't care what anyone said, though. This couldn't all be a coincidence.

* * *

Ted paced his room back and forth so much he swore he could see a worn path in the middle of his room. He had been forced earlier in the day to lie to Cody and now he had been forced to do the same to an irate John. Many explanations and apologies for not calling earlier and now he actually did feel sick.

He had come home and been trying to work up the nerve to make this phone call for hours now and the time had come. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to his dresser and pulled his cell phone from the top drawer. He dialed the familiar number and groaned inwardly as he listened to the rings.

"Well, hello, Teddy. Is this phone call my green light to proceed with Murphy?"

Ted sighed. "No, this phone call is to ask you what the fuck you think you're doing?"

"Right now? Well, right now I'm trying to finish eating dinner, if you must know."

Ted rolled his eyes. "No, asshole. I asked you to stay away from them and you took that as a cue to break into 2 houses and an elementary school? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Laughter floated back to his ear. "Why do you assume I had anything to do with breaking into anything, Ted? How could I break into so many places when I'm only one person?"

Ted sat on the edge of his bed. "Because I know you. You're getting impatient. I've known this for awhile but I just assumed you would wait…there has to be something else you want in the meanwhile."

"All I want is for your little friend to pay for what he did to me. I lost everything, including my family. I'm owed my revenge, Ted and if I feel like you're hesitating on your end of the bargain I'm gonna have to take things into my own hands."

Ted sighed loudly. "I told you to give me time. You know I promised I would help you. There's no love lost between me and Randy, despite what he thinks. I have no problem helping you. You just need to wait. Let's take care of Murphy and then we can move on to Randy."

"Despite that lovely speech, Teddy, I'm not buying it. I'm also tired of waiting. I'll take care of Murphy for you but my plans have already been put into action and there's nothing you can do to stop it. You have a very simple choice, Teddy. Stay the fuck out of my way or tell your friends all about me. How do you think they're gonna react when they find out we've have had a wonderful little friendship on the side for a year? That I know every single detail of all the things you guys have done and will spill it without batting an eye? That I have been your true confidante, spy and backup; not them? How quickly do you think your beloved friends, your family, are gonna drop you?"

Ted's hand clutched the sheets on the bed tightly, his heart pounding in his chest. "Nathan, don't threaten me. We've worked well for the past year. There's no need for this. I told you I would help you get revenge on Randy but you cannot involve John, Sam and definitely not Alanna. They have nothing to do with this."

Sarcastic laughter boomed loudly in his ear. "Oh, I think they have everything to do with this. Randy sent me to jail and made me lose my family. Why shouldn't I make him lose and suffer just as much as I did? The best way to hurt my little brother is to take away who he loves most. John and the kid will suffer. The girl means shit to me. I'll just fuck with her a little and get rid of her."

"Nate, stop, please," Ted's knuckles were white but he barely noticed.

"Don't, Ted! You started this shit. You came to me, Ted and don't you forget it. You want Randy out of the picture for the same reason you want this Murphy kid out of the picture. Anyone closer to Cody than you has to be removed from the equation, isn't that right, Teddy? Isn't that why Marshall had to go? Don't give me shit when you're even sicker than I am for what you did to that man alone. Now, you're doing the same thing to this Will kid."

Ted sighed and slowly released the sheets, his fingers trembling. "I'll tell them, Nate. I was wrong, so wrong. I don't care what they do to me but I will tell them before I let you hurt any of them."

A loud sigh was returned. "No, you won't. You know you won't because you have nothing without them. You will keep quiet and let me do what I have to do."

Ted clenched his teeth, his jaw aching from the pressure. "There has to be something else you want, Nathan. I'll give you anything…"

"Can you give me back the time I lost? Can you give me back my family? I lost my parents, siblings, wife and child. Can you magically make time go back and fix the past?"

Ted stood up and began to pace. "Nate, you're not without fault. Remember what you did to Randy to make him send you to jail. You tortured him during his childhood. You tried to rape him in front of his child. You're lucky Randy never put a bullet in your head."

"Oh please. We could've worked that out on our own. He took it to another level when he made my family hate me! He will pay for it, Ted but I'm gonna have so much fun making him suffer before I end him."

Ted rubbed his forehead frantically. "Nate, I'll do anything…"

"Oh, you've done everything I need, Teddy. I'll make sure the boys know all about it before the end."

A loud click in his ear made Ted jump and he slowly lowered the phone from his ear. He slumped to the ground, eyes tightly closed and began to sob.


	28. Chapter 27

Randy nodded his head briefly at the group of referees who were gathered around the catering table but continued walking to the locker room. He was in no mood, nor had he been the past couple of weeks since the incidents had begun around his family and it was a well known fact already. No one dared interrupt him on his walk without a very valid reason.

Two weeks had passed since the incidents in Samantha's house, Alanna's school and both homes owned by him and John. While it had indeed been proven that an animal chewed the outside wires connected to their alarm system and set off a false alarm in their house in Florida, nothing had been found in St. Louis to prove it had not been a break-in. The cops were mystified, though, that despite all the valuables in the house, nothing had been taken. They had two guesses about the intruders; one, they had been spooked before they were able to get away with anything or two, it was a break-in merely meant to annoy the house owners. Randy wasn't so sure which it was but John was all too happy to put it behind him. Nothing else had gone wrong in either house and even Sam's empty house was undisturbed. Alanna had not returned to her school since she was on the road with her parents but Randy kept in contact with her teacher and there had been no more incidents there, either. This was all John needed to be convinced it had been a crazy fan and not a sign of trouble, as Randy thought. The younger man trusted John's instincts more than anyone else's but he couldn't shake the nagging feeling of being watched constantly lately. It was driving him up the wall and he knew John had noticed and was upset by it, as well.

Randy sighed and pushed open the door to the locker room, throwing a quick smile at his fellow wrestlers who were in the process of changing. He picked two lockers close to the back and threw his and John's gym bags inside and collapsed on the wooden bench in front. As he bent over to begin unpacking his and John's wrestling gear, the door banged open, drawing his gaze. Ted's figure filled the space, the man's eyes and body all downcast. Randy frowned and kept his eyes focused on Ted's body, the younger man walking slowly into the room, not noticing the people around him. Feeling Randy's gaze on him, Ted lifted his head and their eyes met. Randy smiled hesitantly, the habit having started some days ago. Ted returned the smile, his eyes scanning the room. They lingered on a locker nearly 8 down from the one Randy had chosen and he frowned.

"Ted, what are you doing? Get over here, man!"

Randy's frown deepened as he watched Ted laugh sheepishly before sluggishly walking towards him.

"What's up, Ran? You gotta forgive me, bro. I'm so out of it."

Randy nodded and watched as Ted lowered his body down to the bench and began to unpack his bag.

"What's wrong with you? You seem to be out of it for awhile now."

Ted shrugged. "I don't know. I just think I have a bug but I can't shake it. It's annoying the hell out of me."

He laughed and shook his head as Randy nodded sympathetically. The men worked quietly for some time as they arranged their clothing into the provided lockers. Once finished, Randy stood up and stretched. He slid his cell phone into his pocket and looked at Ted.

"Wanna go grab some lunch? I don't have anything to do until Punk gets here to go over our match so…"

Ted hesitated momentarily before nodding and standing up. "Yeah, of course. Sound good,"

Randy nodded and led them out of the room, Ted following silently after him. He cleared his throat and caught Randy's attention.

"So, where's Johnny?

Randy smiled and shrugged. "He was going to a Make-a-Wish event at one of the hospitals in the area after dropping off Al with Sam. I don't know how he does it. Those kids break my heart. I can't take it but you know John. He's amazing with them. "

Ted smiled genuinely this time and nodded. "Yeah, Johnny's amazing with most things he does."

The men laughed and walked into the bustling catering hall. Conversations quickly began as they spotted other friends and somewhere along the lines they separated. Ted breathed a sigh of relief as Randy was swarmed hesitantly by the other guys, staying when Randy showed no signs of annoyance at being interrupted. Most of them men surrounding him were the younger wrestlers who Randy, if not always willingly, helped mentor. Ted slid over to the far end of a table and grabbed a salad off the food cart. He had no appetite but knew he had to have something in his stomach before attempting to work. It would also help avoid questions from Randy.

The past two weeks had been murder on Ted's nerves and brain. It was like he was almost waiting for a bomb to drop; namely a bomb named Nathan. Ted knew he should do the right thing and tell his friends what was going on but he just couldn't. Ted knew what they would do to him if he told. John may one day possibly find it in his heart to forgive him, if he survived that long, but he knew he would lose Randy forever. That didn't bother him in the way most people would think, though. Despite Randy's presence in his life, Ted never really felt a closeness with him as he did with John or Cody. It wasn't that he disliked him or wished him harm. It was just that there was something about the older man's aloof attitude from their younger days that had carried over into their adulthood and friendship. It had prevented Ted from forming a real place for him in his heart and therefore rendering him insignificant. If Randy lived, great. If he died, fine. Either way, Ted really didn't care and wasn't going to lose sleep over it. He knew, though, that losing Randy meant losing Cody and that could not, would not, happen. Ted's love for Cody meant he would remain in their circle of 4 and he would remain quiet until he figured out what to do. Ted knew he really only had one option. Nathan had to die but the question was when and how. How could he get away from his friends long enough to even get to St. Louis and find Nathan's hideout? Would he even beat him to the punch?

Ted could only imagine what Nate had planned for Randy. His hatred for his younger brother was legendary and Ted had spent many a night listening to him go on and on about it. Nathan despised that Randy had been able to move past his childhood abuse and go on to have a successful career and build a family. He hated seeing Randy's happiness with John and his daughter. Randy was one of the most private people in the world but his personal life was still accessible to anyone with a computer. It was a well known fact that he was happily involved in a relationship with John. Hell, even the news of their engagement had already broken. The Internet was full of pictures of the happy couple and anyone with a pair of eyes could see Randy was deeply in love with the man standing beside him in all the photographs. He was never happier than when standing besides John...except for when he stood beside his daughter. Alanna was another part of Randy's life that despite his trying to keep private, was known to everyone who bothered to look him up. These were the two most important people to Randy and everyone knew it. Everyone including Nathan; the man who was on a mission to hurt him as much as possible. It didn't take a genius to figure out that's where Nathan would start his mission.

"That looks like a good choice,"

Ted's thoughts were broken by Randy's deep drawl coming from above his head. He looked up at the older man and frowned. "What does?"

Randy pointed to the salad sitting on the table in front of Ted. "The salad. I think I'll get the same thing,"

"Oh," Ted laughed and nodded, watching as Randy quickly walked over to the food cart. He grabbed the salad in one hand and two bottles of water with the other and walked back over to the table Ted had chosen. He slid his body into the chair in front of Ted and handed him a bottle of water before digging into his food. Ted sighed as he gingerly bought up a forkful of food and forced it down his throat, quickly swallowing a gulp of water to help.

"You OK? You look kinda sick, Teddy."

Ted quickly nodded and took another bite. "I'm fine."

Randy stared at him, eyebrow slightly raised. "You know, Ted, I'm not trying to read your mind or anything but I think I know what's wrong."

Ted's eyes opened slightly wider and he shook his head. "Nothing is wrong, Ran. I just have a cold or something."

Randy shook his head and smiled. "No, it's not a cold. You're still feeling guilty about what happened at the Tampa house. Ted, John and I told you we weren't mad at you for not calling. Cody called me and you assumed that would be it. How was either of you to know something was going on at Al's school and I wouldn't pick up the phone? It's OK, Ted. You don't have to keep stressing about it."

Ted inwardly sighed with relief. Despite his personal feelings for Randy, he had to admit the man had a knack for sensing and calling bullshit. He could see everything with his eyes, even what others couldn't. Thankfully this time he was completely wrong.

"It's just..." Ted lowered his head down to the table. "...I should have tried John anyway. I should have convinced Cody to keep trying. I just feel guilty about it and..."

Randy waved him off and shook his head. "Enough, Ted. You have nothing to feel guilty about, all right? Just forget about it. God knows John and I have so there's no reason for you to keep acting like a mope. Get back to normal, please."

Ted nodded, letting out a sigh. Randy was right. He had to get back to normal or at least act as he normally did. However, he knew he wouldn't be able to get back to normal until Nathan was out of the picture...and the sooner he was the better it would be for everyone. It was just a matter of when. The clock was definitely ticking and no one but Ted heard it louder.

* * *

Randy walked past John into their large hotel room and collapsed on the bed fully clothed, quickly burying his face in a pillow and leaving John to stare at him with the same concerned look that had marred his face for weeks now. He slowly dropped their gym bags from his shoulder and they landed on the floor with a soft thud. Randy made no move at the noise, keeping his back to John's form. John sighed and moved over to the bed, shutting off the main light in the room and quickly turning on the small night lamp on the bedside table. He kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed beside Randy, sliding his body closely towards the younger man and pulling him so his back touched John's chest.

"Baby, you OK?"

Randy nodded his head quickly but kept his head turned so John could only see the back move up and down. The older man sighed in frustration. He wrapped an arm around Randy's waist, pulling him over.

"Can you turn around, please? The least you can do is give me the courtesy of facing me. I don't feel like staring at the back of your big head."

Randy slowly rolled his body over and faced John. He smiled and threw an arm over John's waist, pulling him in close before laying his head on the older man's chest. John clenched his jaw tightly, his mind spinning. He knew Randy was still holding on to what happened week's earlier but was choosing not to speak to him about it. He had let it go for days now, trying to let the younger man bring it up on his own time but it had just gotten to be too much.

John gently pushed Randy away, his hands lingering on the slim hips of his lover. Randy quickly lifted his head and frowned down at him, his blue eyes clouding with emotions. "What are you doing? Why are you pushing me away? Are you mad at me?"

"No, baby. I'm just worried about you. Can you please talk to me?" John smoothed the skin on Randy's hips above the track pants he hadn't even bothered to take off.

Randy frowned and stared at him. "Why are you worried? I'm fine, John,"

John sighed loudly and pulled his hand away. He sat up in the bed and shook his head. "You're not fine. You're not acting like your usual self and you haven't since everything happened in St. Louis."

Randy rolled his eyes before closing them. He turned his body away from John and mumbled, "Oh God, John, you're insane. I'm not having this discussion with you. I told you I was fine. I am exhausted, though so I'm going to sleep."

John raised an eyebrow and quickly stood off the bed. He grabbed Randy's leg and gave it a swift, hard tug, pulling him down to the edge of the bed. The younger man's body flipped over with the force of the pull and his eyes shot open in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you fucking crazy?"

John kept his hand firmly clamped around Randy's ankle. Randy's eyes were wide in his face as he angrily pulled back his leg. John glared down at him and tightened his hold.

"No, I'm not crazy. I'm fucking pissed! I want you to talk to me and maybe by making you mad you will! Get angry, cry, scream, hit me but fucking do something! All you've done for weeks is sleep and refuse to talk. We don't do that, Randy! We don't hide things from each other. Just tell me what's wrong!"

Randy's breaths came in pants as he continued to jerk his leg from John's tight grasp. He moved his free leg to John's chest and gave him a hard shove, causing him to stumble back but John's grip remained firm and all the shove did was drag Randy forward even more.

"John, get the fuck off me! I'm not a fucking kid. Stop treating me like one!"

John shook his head and sighed. "If you wouldn't act like a child, I wouldn't treat you like one. You've moaned and bitched for two weeks about Ted acting weird and how he won't talk about it. Well, you're doing the same thing, Randy!"

Randy continued to pant but slowly stopped struggling. He let his free leg drop down and hang from the edge of the mattress as he relaxed the one in John's grasp. His eyes dropped from John's face and his whole body dropped back down onto the large bed.

"Fine, I give up. I don't have the energy to fight with you. Do what you want."

John looked down at Randy, who closed his eyes and threw a tattooed arm over his head. He sighed and released the ankle from his hold. "Randy, I don't want to do this with you. I don't have the energy to do it, either. It breaks my heart to see you holding on to something but refusing to share it with me. I can see the toll it's taking on you. When you feel like talking about it, just know I'll be here to listen."

John moved over to where he had dropped the gym bags and sat down in front of them. He opened the bags and began to sort the clothes inside, a task that Randy usually saw to. After a few minutes of folding and placing in piles, he heard his lover's voice from the bed.

"Can you leave that and come to bed with me, please?"

John turned to look over his shoulder at Randy's face on the pillow. The younger man's face betrayed no emotion to anyone else but John clearly saw the flood of emotions in his eyes and hear the hint of desperation in his voice. A part of him wanted to run to the bed and hold him in his arms, providing the comfort he knew he provided for his younger lover. The other part of him wanted to make him suffer and make him admit what was troubling him. He decided to go with that part and see where it took him.

"No, I'm gonna finish here, Ran,"

John turned his back and continued on with his task, his mind having trouble focusing on even the small task of folding a pair of shorts. A few minutes later he heard another plea.

"Johnny, please,"

John groaned inwardly as he dropped the clothes onto the folded pile, unable to refuse Randy twice. He turned and met Randy's pained eyes and knew he was done for. He stood up from the hard floor and slowly walked over to the bed, lowering himself onto the soft surface.

"Talk to me, baby," John welcomed Randy into his arms and stroked his back gently as the younger man sighed.

"I don't know what's wrong, John. I can't shake the feeling something is coming. I feel like someone is watching me all the time. I keep trying to convince myself that it's just a reaction to the break-in and I'll get over it but I just don't know when. I just want you and Al in a bubble with me until this feeling goes away."

Randy tightened his hold on John's body. "I know I've been acting distant lately. I don't mean it. I just didn't want to bother you with it. I know you want me to forget it and get past it like you did and I'm trying to, Johnny, I really am."

John gently took hold of Randy's face and lifted it up, forcing their eyes to meet. "First of all, you don't bother me with anything. Second of all, if you're having a hard time with anything, I want you to tell me. I never want you to hide your true feelings from me, baby."

Randy nodded, moving his body closer to John's as his hold on him tightened. John smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Ran, I will do whatever you need me to do until you get over this. If us joined at the hip will put your mind at ease, then I won't leave your side. You, Al and I will spend day and night together until you are convinced that nothing bad is happening."

Randy lifted his head and frowned. "Well, I don't think we'll need to get that extreme. That might drive me even crazier after a while. I just want us to be extra careful, OK. If anything were to happen to you or Al, I would..."

The words caught in Randy's throat as his eyes filled with moisture. The stress of the past weeks had him teetering on the edge of an emotional breakdown and it was unfamiliar territory for him. He was so accustomed to controlling his feelings all the time, a trait he perfected during his childhood. He had learned to keep it all under control during the many nights he had endured Nathan's abuse and then the mornings when his parents asked him how he slept. John was the only person who he had never had to use the skill with, though. With John, he could completely melt down and know he was safe. John would take care of him and make sure nothing would hurt him. Of that he was certain.

John felt Randy tremble beneath his hands and he pulled him in closer, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. "Nothing is going to happen to either or us, baby. I swore to you that everything would be fine and I plan on seeing that through. I truly believe in my heart that the break-in and what happened at Al's school was just a badly timed coincidence. If we were being screwed around with or in any danger, something else would've happened already, baby."

Randy nodded against John's chest, feeling his body start to relax. "I know. You're right. I just need you to keep telling me, OK."

John smiled and lifted Randy's head. "Everything's OK. Everyone we love is safe and sound. Nothing will hurt us. Especially when we have a wedding to plan and look forward to,"

Randy smiled, genuine happiness and calmness filling his body for the first time in days. "We haven't even been able to go to Vermont and see any of the places you found online."

John shrugged. He ran his fingers over the contours of Randy's face, stopping to trace the smiling lips. "So, we'll go next week or the next or the next after that. Vermont isn't going anywhere and when it comes down to it, you and I are practically married already so there's no real rush. We could be engaged for a long time before the actual wedding so..."

Randy raised an eyebrow and grabbed John's hand, moving it from his face. "Hell no. You promised me a wedding, Cena, and I expect one...and soon not in a long time. I'm not gonna wait forever, you know."

John laughed loudly, dimples flashing. "So, now you're rushing me for a wedding after you've practically ignored me for 2 weeks. I mean, you've barely let me touch you, I haven't gotten many kisses and I damn sure haven't seen any other type of action in the bedroom..."

"All right, all right, knock it off." Randy smiled and lifted himself up on one arm. "It's been a weird couple of weeks but you know that doesn't change anything, dumbass."

John shrugged and sighed deeply. "I don't know, babe. I'm kinda feeling unloved here. You may have to say it,"

Randy wrinkled his nose. "No, John, come on. Don't be mean to me. You know I do. Why do I have to say it?"

"Because I haven't heard it in far too long and I miss it...and you just called me a dumbass." John smirked, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Randy sighed as he dropped back down onto the bed. He turned his body to face John's and smiled. "Fine, you win. Don't get used to it, though."

John nodded, his hands moving back to his lover's waist. "Make me feel it in my bones, baby,"

Randy rolled his eyes and smirked before letting a small laugh escape. He quickly got serious and moved his hand up John's chest to lie on his heart. "I love you, John. You are the most important thing in the world to me and you will forever be the love of my life. Whether we get married today or years from now, I will be beside you always."

John smiled and moved his hands up to cup Randy's face in his hands, pulling his face forward to kiss him gently. "I love it. That was perfect," He leaned down and kissed Randy again, longer, slower, sliding his tongue against his lover's before pulling away. "I love you, too, baby. I've missed you."

Randy nodded, his eyes focusing on John's chest. He knew what John meant by that statement. The past weeks had taken such a toll on him he had distanced himself from John, both physically and emotionally. Of course John would notice. No one knew him like his fiancé did.

"I'm sorry. I've missed you, too, but I guess that's my own fault, right? I should just talk to you instead of thinking I can handle everything on my own. You always tell me we're partners in everything and I know we are but I just don't listen." Randy smiled and shrugged. "I think you've noticed that already, though."

John laughed, hugging Randy to him tightly. "Yes, I have but I love you despite your hard head, Randy. Besides, I told you. I will break you one day, Orton."

Randy rolled his eyes, his head leaning on John's shoulder. "I love that you think you can,"

John smiled, happy to hear Randy's sarcastic tone again. It was something he had missed desperately the past couple of weeks when he was looking at the shell his fiancé had become. He had always loved how strong and independent Randy was. He loved his sarcastic humor, stubbornness and determination. No one but him knew exactly how strong his lover was. Everything he had endured in his childhood molded him into the adult he became. It was only his strength and determination that propelled him to the success he now had. He grew into a kind, compassionate, funny and responsible man who put others before him. He was the definition of as close to perfect as you could get to John, though he would hate to hear him say that.

"You know, we haven't really had much free time lately. With Al and Sam on the road with us, free time won't come that often so I think we should take advantage of this moment..."

John smiled at Randy's words, the younger man's breath tickling the skin on his neck. He couldn't help but tease his younger lover. "Baby, I'm so exhausted. We had such a hard night and I worked before getting to the arena. Besides, my chest hurts like hell. A big ass foot planted itself there and shoved me backwards, remember?"

Randy lifted his head up and smirked. "Well, my ankle hurts because a big ass hand squeezed the life out of it and you don't hear me complaining."

John sighed loudly before moving a hand to rub his chest. "I don't know, baby. It really hurts. I don't think I have the strength."

Randy smiled and moved his body to hover over John's. His fingers traced the edge of John's t-shirt. "I'll do all the work. Just lay there and let me take care of you, OK,"

John laid back and raised his arms, allowing Randy to lift his shirt. The younger man knelt over him and bent to kiss the skin on John's stomach and up to his chest. John's breath hitched as he felt Randy's lips on his body for the first time in weeks. His back arched involuntarily and his cock stirred. Randy's lips and tongue traveled down his body and his hands moved under the fabric of John's shirt, quickly pulling it off. He smiled as he looked down at his fiancé and traced down John's abs to the waistband of his sweats. Randy locked his eyes with John as he slowly slid the pants and underwear the older man wore off. He slid down to his knees between John's legs and took his lover's cock into his mouth. John moaned and arched his hips, crying out at the sudden warmth enveloping him.

"God, Randy,"

Randy continued to kiss along John's length, from base to tip, lovingly taking the smooth tip into his mouth and running his tongue around the edge before sucking the whole crown into his hot mouth.

John groaned loudly. "Oh God... that feels so good..."

Randy swirled his tongue all over him, slowly bobbing up and down, sucking gently but firmly. John pulled all the way out of Randy's mouth just for the pleasure of watching his cock pass between his lover's swollen lips and to hold his climax off for a little while longer. The older man wouldn't last long and Randy knew it. It had been longer than usual since he felt Randy's mouth on him and the sensations were too much for him to handle.

Randy stared down at him with a ravenous look on his face. Smirking, he stuck out his tongue and traced the thick, pulsing vein that ran up the underside of John's penis, flicking his tongue into the man's slit, thrilling in the accompanying growl the action elicited. He could already feel the first signs that John was going to cum.

"Cum for me, baby. We can go longer next time."

With a strangled growl, John came, shooting down Randy's throat. With a soft moan, Randy licked and lapped at John's softening cock.

"Come here," John whispered.

Randy rose up and went into John's embrace gladly.

"God, Ran... oh my God," John murmured, still trembling from the force of his climax. He could feel his heartbeat pounding away against his chest.

"Good?"

"Fucking fantastic. I really missed that." John said, nuzzling Randy's neck. For about ten minutes they just laid in bed, kissing and holding each other until John lowered his hand to Randy's hip and pushed him back onto the bed.

"I need to taste you so bad."

John raised himself over Randy's body and lowered his head, placing light kisses across his lover's face. He finally covered Randy's lips with his own and slipped his tongue into the warm mouth before moving to lick his throat and sucking on the younger man's Adam's apple. Randy's sighed contently as John's lips moved over his skin, his body arching to feel him closer.

"Take off my shirt, Johnny. I need to feel you, baby."

Lifting his fiancé off the bed slightly, John rapidly pulled off Randy's shirt, revealing his muscular chest. He licked his lips before reaching out to slowly caress the exposed skin, lingering on his hard nipples. Randy shivered from the sensation of John's touch and gasped when the older man lowered and began licking the skin around the hard nubs. He opened his legs slightly and John settled in between, the hardness of his arousal pressing into Randy's clothed crotch. Randy moaned and thrust up into him, seeking relief for his own arousal.

"John," the young man murmured. His erection throbbed with need as John continued to kiss his upper body. "Please, Johnny,"

"Soon, baby. I missed tasting you," John breathed in Randy's ear.

He kissed the young man deeply as he slowly pulled his pants down his muscular thighs. John smiled and his eyes darkened with desire as Randy's cock was revealed once free from the clothing. His hands touched Randy's flesh in a slow, sensual caress and Randy couldn't prevent the moan that escaped his lips.

John lowered his body down and continued stroking Randy's erection. Within seconds, he leaned down and engulfed the hard shaft, keeping one hand draped over Randy's hip, pining his lover down.

"John," the younger man begged softly, and then moaned as John again lightly traced the erect shaft from root to tip, this time flicking his tongue over the weeping head.

Randy was too highly sensitized to be able to resist orgasm. The gentle sucking was more than enough stimulation. In mere minutes, his body stiffened and he couldn't stop the scream of his lover's name as he came hard. The younger man's essence was greedily accepted by John, who continued to suck gently, milking the young man of all he could produce. Only when he felt the flesh begin to soften did John reluctantly allow him to slip slowly from his mouth. Kissing the tip of his lover's penis, John then stretched over Randy's body to kiss him deeply. Randy moaned as John's tongue possessed his mouth and the young man tasted his own release.

As the kiss broke, John gazed lovingly at the softly panting young man. "So beautiful," he murmured appreciatively. "I love you, baby. I want to be inside you,"

Randy's eyes fluttered open and his lips curved into a smirk. "So, what are you waiting for? I'm right here. I'm yours to take,"

John smiled and quickly moved to lie between his fiancé's spread legs. He lifted a finger to his lips, coating it in moisture before lowering it to Randy's entrance. He teased the sensitive skin around it before slowly sliding inside. Randy grasped his finger easily and he quickly pulled out, reentering with two. The younger man moaned and threw his head back.

"John, I want you inside me now,"

Randy ground down on John's fingers as they delved deeply into his body, groaning as they swept across the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden within his body. He could feel as John scissored and corkscrewed his fingers, opening him for their union. He groaned loudly and locked eyes with his lover, silently pleading for more.

John removed his fingers from Randy's body and moved to his own erection. He smeared the leaking substance around himself and positioned himself at Randy's entrance, slowly pushing forward. He held himself still waiting for the hitch of Randy's hips that would signify his lover's readiness.

Within seconds he felt the movement of Randy trying to impale himself further on John's arousal. The older man leaned forward to take his lover's mouth in a long, deep kiss as his hips moved in a slow, fluid rhythm pumping into tight heat. John felt Randy's shaft twitch as he repeatedly struck his sweet spot. Randy moaned softly as the older man reached between their bodies to gently tease his hard flesh.

"You feel amazing, baby," John husked, his touches becoming stronger, more demanding.

"God, so do you," Randy moaned. "Harder, Johnny,"

John groaned as his hips began to move faster and harder pounding into his lover's willing body.

"Feels good, baby?" John growled as his thrusts took on a punishing pace and he pulled demandingly at Randy's shaft. "Cum for me, baby," He purred into Randy's ear. "Cum with me, baby."

Randy's cries intensified as his head thrashed. Stars danced before his eyes and all he could see, hear and feel was John's body, possessing him, owning him, claiming him in the way only he could. He arched with a silent scream as another orgasm wracked his frame, John quickly following with a loud roar of his own. His seed erupted inside Randy, filling his lover with the hot liquid essence of his love and desire.

Finally spent, John collapsed on top of his exhausted lover who still lay senseless. With as little movement as possible, John arranged them comfortably and they both slipped into sated sleep.

* * *

Ted paced his room restlessly, feeling like a caged animal. There was no point in trying to sleep for him. He hadn't slept in days and knew tonight would be no different.

After a night of listening to John and even Randy reassure him of how much they loved him and cherished him as a friend, he felt like the epitome of crap. The men had no idea, and if it were up to him, would never have any idea of his betrayal. Time was running out. Ted knew he had to deal with Nathan. The two weeks that had already passed were foolish enough. To give Nathan more time would be asking for the trouble. He had to take care of him and now.

A loud ringing broke his trance and stopped him in his tracks. Ted's eyes landed on the nightstand where his iPhone lay. He quickly walked over to it and glanced at the screen, expecting to see the face of one of his friends as the caller. Instead, the screen flashed the word "Blocked" and he frowned. With a sigh, he slid the bar to answer the call.

"Hello,"

"Hey, Teddy. I miss you. We haven't spoken in weeks. Did I say something to make you angry?"

Ted's eyes widened as he recognized Nathan's voice on the other end of the call. Nathan...calling him...on his private cell phone. "How the hell did you get this number?"

Nathan laughed. "Teddy, haven't you learned already? There's nothing about you I don't know or can get."

Ted's fingers gripped the phone tightly. "What the fuck do you want? Have you come to your senses and decided to stop this shit you have with Randy? Have you finally realized you won't ever best him?"

"Teddy. Poor naive Teddy. You really thought I was gonna wait until you said it was OK to go after Randy? I knew your ass would never help me do anything that would hurt him. Hurting him would mean losing your beloved Cody. I got all I could out of you and now I don't need you for shit. You're a little too loose with information, Ted. Don't think you're the brains in your little family's operations, are you?"

Nathan laughed loudly in his ear and Ted cursed inwardly. He detested this man more and more with every word that came out of his mouth.

"Nate, you're playing with fire. There's 4 of us and only 1 of us. It would be very easy for us..."

"Except it's not 4 of you. It's just you, Ted. You haven't told Randy and John about our wonderful friendship. You damn sure haven't told Cody because that means he would no longer see you as his Saint Teddy. He would see you for the Judas you are."

Ted sighed. "I've decided to tell them, Nate. I can't go on like this. I know I'm gonna lose them but I can't let you do anything to innocent people. Even I'm not that much of an asshole. Despite your issue being with Randy, I know you're not only going to hurt him and I can't stand by and let you do it. I will lose my friends and I will lose the man I love but I don't care."

Nate sucked his teeth. "Damn, Teddy. Your life sucks right now, doesn't it? I'm glad I'm not you,"

Ted clenched his jaw. "It doesn't have to come to this, Nate. After I tell the boys, I will lose them but not before we work together to finish you. That I swear, Nate. They will come down on you like the Devil himself and I will help them. You can stop it. Just drop this for now and when the time is right, I swear, I will help you go after Randy but only him. Don't do it this way. It'll be better if we wait. That way nobody would know about us and I can get more information for you and..."

"You've given me all I need! It's over, Ted. Whether I die or not is no concern of mine. I have already put my plans in motion and I will not stop them for you. Randy will pay by seeing his life crumble. He will see his loved ones hurt before I finish."

Ted dropped to the ground, his hand trembling from how hard he gripped the phone.

"You did this to yourself, Teddy. Only a moron would have trusted me. Believe it or not, I feel bad for my little brother. He trusted you and told you all about our, shall we say, interesting childhood and you chose to befriend the man who made it hell. My poor brother thinks he has a loyal friend in you when in reality he has a betrayer in his inner circle. You chose to seek me out because you knew after what I had done to Randy, I must have no conscience or heart. You were right, Teddy; I don't. I'm fucking you the same way I fucked over my little brother."

Nathan laughed, the sound completely void of anything but evil. "Well, maybe not the same way."

"I will put a bullet in your head, asshole. I will gut you before you get a chance to come near any of us. I swear to God, I will." Ted snarled with anger.

"You don't even know where the fuck I am, Ted. You have no idea how close I already am to all of you. Specifically, one of you,"

Ted frowned, his eyes scanning his room nervously. Noise from what sounded like a loud speaker and the chatter of many people speaking filled his ear.

"So, thanks for the warning, Teddy but seeing as how I already knew you would try to take me out, I have a backup plan in effect."

Nathan's voice broke the noise, his loud sigh echoing in Ted's ear. "Don't you just hate how crowded airports are nowadays? All these people coming and going, pushing into each other? It's a pain in the ass. I'll see you soon, Teddy."

Ted gasped as the phone clicked off in his ear. He lowered it down and held it in the palm of his hand; the hand that would not stop trembling. He let the phone fall to the ground and dropped his head to his knees. His life had turned into a living nightmare and there seemed to be no way to stop it. Nathan was right. The man knew so much that he had a great advantage over Ted. Ted didn't even know where he was.

The phone rang loudly again, startling him. Ted quickly reached for it, praying for another chance to try to sway Nathan's intentions.

"Hello,"

"Hi Teddy! I can't believe you're still awake. I was gonna leave you a voicemail."

Ted sighed as Cody's voice came through. As much as he loved hearing it, tonight he wanted to hear anyone but Cody. His eyes filled with tears as Nathan's words came back to him. The thought of losing this man he loved filled him with dread.

"No, I'm awake. Insomnia wins again, I guess."

Cody laughed. "I'm sorry, Ted. Hopefully when you get home to your own bed you can sleep better. You've looked so worn out lately. I worry about you, Ted."

Ted smiled, his heart aching at Cody's words. "You don't have to worry about me or anything, kiddo. You just concentrate on taking care of yourself. We're fine over here. I can't wait till we're all together, though. John's gonna decide where we go tomorrow but I'm pretty sure we'll wind up back in Florida."

"I'm sure. That's the only safe house in their opinion right now."

Ted nodded to himself. "Yeah, you're right. At least we'll all be together and that's the important thing."

Yeah, that was the important thing. If they were all together the chances of Nathan getting close to them was harder.

"Well, I won't see you guys there, though. I'm not in Tampa."

Ted frowned. "Well, not now but you should be tomorrow, right?"

Cody laughed in his ear. "No, if things work out, I won't be. I took a leap of faith, Teddy. I just hope it doesn't blow up in my face. You inspired me to do it, though."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ted slowly lifted himself off the floor and walked over to the large window to stare at the cold Chicago night.

"Remember our talk about soul mates a few weeks ago? I haven't been able to forget it. I decided to go with my heart. I have to talk to Will. I have to be honest about my feelings for him. What happens after that, I don't know. The point is I can't go on wondering. I have to try to find my soul mate and I really think Will is it."

Ted let the curtain drop, enveloping the room in darkness again. "Cody, where the hell are you?"

"I just got to St. Louis."

Ted's eyes widened and his heart began to race. "I thought you had Sam and Alanna. Randy told me John was dropping off Al with Sam and I know Sam was with you. Where are they?"

"No, I dropped them off with her parents before I left Chicago. They were in town visiting and going to see the Oprah show or something. Sam and Al are gonna spend the night with them in their hotel. Randy didn't freak since he was gonna be in the same city."

"Oh my God," The words were out of Ted's mouth before he knew it. "Cody, where are you right now?"

"I'm at the airport. I'm waiting for my luggage." Cody groaned in exasperation. "God, I can't stand airports. They're so crowded. I swear this guy behind me has been on my ass for like an hour already,"

Ted's eyes opened in realization and he dropped back down to the ground as Nathan's words came flooding back to him.

"_You have no idea how close I already am to all of you. Specifically, one of you,"_


	29. Chapter 28

Randy's eyes gingerly opened and he groaned at the sudden shot of pain that traveled from his backside up his back. Who would've known two weeks was all it took for him to feel like a virgin again? Despite the sting in his ass, he wouldn't give up last night for anything. Any and every night with John was amazing and he couldn't believe he'd even lasted 2 weeks without a piece of his fiancé. It truly spoke volumes of his traumatized state. Thankfully, he was putting it all behind him. John was right; it was time to let it go.

Randy turned to stare at the man beside him and slowly smiled. He looked so sexy laying there, the sheet haphazardly thrown over his muscular body, his naked ass peeking out from the side edge of the blue cotton sheets. Randy slowly trailed his fingers down his spine and back up again before leaning down to place a kiss on the indentation in his back. John sighed softly in his sleep but didn't wake up.

Randy smiled and slowly eased himself out of bed, trying not to disturb his sleeping lover. He walked over to the dresser and quickly pulled out some clothes before heading into the bathroom. The feeling of ease was slowly returning to him and it made him happy. He knew Sam was looking forward to getting back to her life and even Alanna wanted to go back to her school and friends. It wasn't fair what he was doing to them, whether or not he thought he was right. John made him see it. Then again, John made him see things in a different light most of the time. There was no one who could make it all better like him.

John awoke slowly, his forehead crinkling into a frown when he turned and saw the open space on the bed beside him. The sound of the shower reached his ear and he realized that's where his lover must be. He smiled and got off the bed quickly, quietly walking and entering the large bathroom in their suite.

John shut the door behind him and saw Randy's silhouette through the glass doors of the large shower and his breath was suddenly stolen. He watched as the water cascaded over Randy's face, and then trickle down his body. Realizing he couldn't bear to just watch, John stepped in the shower quietly, turned Randy around and kissed him, running his hands all over his fiancé's wet body. Randy broke the kiss and raised one eyebrow playfully.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry," John smirked. "I couldn't resist."

He pulled Randy into another toe-curling kiss before whispering into his ear tenderly. "You have no idea how beautiful you are. You take my breath away every time I see you, every second you're with me. I love you so much, Randy."

This time it was Randy who pushed John into the wall of the shower and initiated another voracious kiss. John moaned from the contrasting sensations of the cold tile on the shower wall against his back and Randy's hot flesh pushing against his front.

"Ran . . ." John sighed, wrapping his arms around the man he adored. They held one another as the hot water flowed over them, kissing occasionally. Pulling away slightly, Randy began to kiss his way down John's body, tasting every inch of muscle and skin on John's upper body under his lips. He ran his tongue down John's stomach, stopping to explore his navel, then continued down to just above John's erect member. Randy bit the bare skin gently, evoking a groan from John as he threw his head back against the wall of the shower. Randy wrapped his mouth around the tip of John's erect cock, moving his tongue underneath. John came undone as Randy's mouth worked rapidly on his cock. He thrust forward and Randy swallowed every drop of his release. John panted as he leaned against the wall of the shower. Randy slowly moved back up and kissed him gently.

"Take that as my version of I love you, too, OK," Randy smiled.

"Babe, you have the best I love you in the world," John said, still trying to catch his breath. He smiled as he looked into Randy's deep blue eyes and saw the love the younger man had for him in them. John put his hands on Randy's shoulders and ran them up his neck as they kissed. Randy sighed into John's kiss, his hands holding on to the older man's waist tightly. He could feel the love and passion behind John's kiss as their tongues intertwined and their hands roamed each other's bodies.

Finally, Randy pulled away and rested his forehead against John's. "You know, I did come in here to actually shower. I wanna get some breakfast and hit the gym before I go pick up the girls. I want to see Sammy's parents before they leave, too."

Randy turned and grabbed the soap, but John stepped up behind him and plucked the bottle from his hands. "It's your own damn fault for being so tempting,"

Randy smirked and nodded. "I know. I'm so damn hot,"

John laughed, happy to have his old Randy back. "Turn around,"

John asked softly, opening the bottle and pouring some soap on the washcloth. He lathered the soap and washed Randy thoroughly, slowly, and affectionately, enjoying every moment of contact and exploration. He gingerly washed Randy's entrance, noticing with a frown the younger man's flinch as he gently touched the area.

"Sore?"

Randy turned to look at him from over a tattooed shoulder. "Yeah, just a little. I'll be fine tonight, though," He raised an eyebrow and smiled suggestively before pulling the washcloth from John's hands. "My turn,"

John smiled and his eyes immediately fluttered closed at the sensation of Randy's hands on him. The couple delighted in each other, running their hands all over each other as they cleansed their bodies and kissed under the hot water.

Minutes later they turned off the shower and dried off, walking back into the bedroom. Randy gathered the dirty clothes from where he had dropped them and walked around the room gathering John's discarded clothes, as well. Throwing them in the laundry bag hanging over the knob of the closet door, he lifted the bags John had been sorting the night before and settled down to finish the job.

John smiled over at him from where he stood in front of the closet. "I guess you're back to normal if you're organizing clothes."

Randy smiled and lifted himself off the floor once done. He walked over to John and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I feel much better; most of it because of you. I'm done with the clothes, though, so I'm gonna go get us some breakfast. I suggest you get dressed because we have to put in some serious gym time before we get the girls."

John nodded, a yawn escaping his lips. "OK. Bring me some coffee, please."

Randy nodded and grabbed his wallet and phone from the table before walking out of the room. John watched him walk away, a small smile on his face. He could already sense the change in him. It filled his heart with joy and some much needed relief to see Randy back to normal.

John pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and a plain black t-shirt, his usual work out gear and quickly changed into them. As he dropped onto the bed to put on his sneakers, a frantic knock came from the front of the room. John frowned and quickly slid on the sneakers as the knocking continued. He walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"Hey, where's the fire?"

Ted pushed past John and continued into the small living room area. John frowned and shut the door behind him. He looked at Ted, who was frantically pacing the area.

"Ted, what's wrong? Are you OK? Is it Cody?"

Ted shook his head rapidly from side to side. "No, it's not Cody; it's me. I'm fucked beyond comprehension right now, John."

John frowned and walked over to the younger man. "Ted, what's going on?"

Ted took a deep breath and grabbed John's hand. "Johnny, you're my best friend. I hate that I have to tell you what I have to tell you right now. I swear, I never meant for it to go this way. You were never supposed to find out. I hope you can one day find a way to forgive me but right now all that matters is that we stop him..."

John shook his head and squeezed Ted's hand. "Ted, stop, slow down. What are you talking about? What's going on?"

Ted sighed and pulled John over to the couch. He lowered down onto the soft cushion and pulled John with him. The older man frowned at him, worry and impatience clouding his usually bright blue eyes.

"We've always had an amazing friendship, the four of us. We've done things that only we know and it's because we trust each other like a family does. We've been through hell in our lives and somehow we all found each other and vowed to never be hurt again. We've taken care of each other always but now I may have done something that will get us all killed."

John raised an eyebrow and his gaze hardened. "What?"

Ted lowered his eyes, unable to meet John's stare. "I haven't been honest with you guys. What we do was always supposed to stay between us; between our family. I broke that rule. I told someone all about us and what we've done and I trusted him to do things for me I couldn't do for fear of losing you guys. Now, it's coming back to bite me in the ass. He's gonna tell everyone and I'm gonna lose you all but I don't care because I have to save Cody. He's going to hurt Cody, John!"

"So, I'm guessing by 'he', you mean Nathan..."

Ted's eyes shot up and he met John's eerily calm stare. "What? You know about Nathan?"

John sighed and stood up. "Yes I do. I've known for awhile now, Ted. Don't you think I've kept tabs on Nathan since he attacked Randy that night? I have watched that asshole so closely I practically know when he takes a shit. Imagine my surprise when I discovered you and him developing a little side relationship a year ago. I didn't understand it but as long as he stood away from Randy, I didn't care."

Ted shook his head. "Why didn't you say anything? You know Randy hates Nathan. Why did you let me continue to see him?"

John shrugged. "You're a grown man, Ted. I'm not going to treat you the way Ran treats Cody. Honestly, though, I didn't think that friendship would last. I figured you would realize your mistake in befriending Nathan and confess to us. When you didn't I figured I could use the situation to my advantage. Keeping the enemy close would be the smart thing to do. I never thought you'd be stupid enough to tell him about us, though. I damn sure never thought you would use him, either. What has he done for you, Ted? What is he going to do now?"

Ted's lips trembled as the fury finally started to creep into John's voice. "I thought he was my friend. He promised to be there for me and just for me. I needed someone who was only there for me, John! I needed to be first in someone's eyes."

John glared at him angrily. "What the hell are you talking about? We were there for you, Ted!"

Ted angrily slammed his hand on the couch cushion. "No! You weren't there for me! Randy was your number one. He always has been! He's everyone's fucking number one! Cody chooses him first for everything, too. I never had either of you be there for me and only me! It was always Randy. I fucking hate him! That's why I told Nate.."

John's eyes widened and he reached down to grasp Ted's throat angrily, cutting off the younger man's words. "What the fuck are you talking about Ted? What the hell did you promise Nathan if he helped you?"

Ted grasped John's hand and pulled on it. "I promised Nathan I would help him get rid of your beloved Randy, that's what,"

He didn't think it was possible John's hand could grip him any tighter but he was wrong. John's grasp on his neck made his eyes tear as he desperately tried to get oxygen into his lungs.

"John, please..." Ted pulled frantically on the older man's wrist and finally got his hand loose. He gulped in gusts of air as John reached for him again. Ted averted his grasp and moved back onto the couch.

"John, stop! Stop! Listen to me. Just listen to me, please!"

"What! What the hell can you possibly say to me after that, Ted?" John's fists were clenched tightly at his sides and his nostrils flared.

Ted held up his hands in self-defense and breathed heavily. "I'm sorry, John. I don't know why I did it. I'm a moron, OK. I've done many stupid things when it comes to Nathan and now I'm gonna pay for it. You can kill me, John, if that's gonna make you feel better but you can't until we get rid of Nate. John, we have to get rid of him. He's gonna do something to Cody and we have to stop him..."

"Why the hell should I help you do anything? You got yourself into this mess by trusting Nate. You should get yourself out of it." John glared at Ted, who nodded.

"You're right. I got myself into this but I'm not the one who's gonna pay. He's going after Cody first, John and then he will come after Randy. He's obsessed with him. He's the one who broke into Sam's and your house and he's the one who set off the alarms in Al's school. That's how close he's been to all of you. He told me he's going to make Randy suffer by hurting the people he loves most. You can't just stand by and let it happen, John."

John clenched his jaw tightly, a muscle jumping in his skin as he moved away from the sofa.

Ted sighed and slowly stood up, walking over to him. "Johnny, I know you hate me so much right now and that our friendship is officially ruined. You trusted me enough to let me remain in your lives even though you knew I was seeing Nathan. You never thought I would betray you like this but I did. We have to work together one more time, though. Then, you can do with me whatever you feel you have to. We have to stop Nathan, John. He's so close to us and he knows everything about us. It's all my fault, John. I know it is. I regret every minute I spent with him but I can't change time. What's done is done and I have to try to fix it."

John swirled around and grasped Ted's shirt in his fist, pulling the younger man close. "You will do nothing. I will do it all. I will take care of Nathan and when I am done with him I will put a bullet in your head for what you have done. The only thing you have to look forward to is death, Ted. The question is will it be a quick death or a long, drawn out death? It all depends on how quickly I end Nathan. If he lays even a finger on one of my loved ones, I will make killing you the most fun experience of my life."

Ted gulped as he stared into John's eyes. He knew better than anyone how cold, vicious and devoid of emotion John could be. It was the most threatening sight Ted had ever seen and at that moment he feared what John could do more than what Nathan could do.

"John, please. I can help you. I need to help. I can't stand by and watch you all get hurt because of something I did. Nathan talked to me, too. I may know things you don't..."

John released him and shoved him backwards before letting out a bark of sarcastic laughter. "You fucking moron. Haven't you figured it out yet? Nathan was using you to get information about all of us! You think you got to know him in a few months? You didn't! I have been watching this man since he was released. I know everything about Nathan Orton and I have for over a year now..."

A loud gasp behind him made John turn. His eyes met the wide, shock filled blue eyes of Randy's. The younger man stood in the entryway of the living room, his hands loaded with bags which he slowly let drop. John sighed as he cursed inwardly. He turned his eyes toward a shocked Ted.

"Get the hell out of here. I'll deal with you later. We're not even close to done."

Ted nodded and quickly headed towards the door. He shot a look towards Randy, who still stood in the entryway, shock registering on his face so he barely noticed Ted as he slipped out of the room.

John sighed and slowly approached Randy, his hands outstretched. "Baby, don't freak out. Let me explain..."

His hands touched Randy's gently and the touch broke the younger man's trance. He snatched his hands back and blinked his eyes rapidly. "Don't touch me,"

John pulled his hand away and nodded. "OK, I get that you're confused right now, Randy. Let's just sit down. Can you please just sit and listen to me?"

Randy stared at him, his gaze boring into John's eyes. He finally nodded and slowly walked into the living room, lowering his body to the sofa. John slowly sat next to him, leaving a space between them for fear of the younger man bolting.

"I want you to let me explain before you go off." He looked into Randy's eyes and took a deep breath. "I know how you feel about Nathan and what he did to you; not only when you were kids but that night 2 years ago, Ran. That's why I needed to keep tabs on him. I needed to know where he was at all times because I couldn't risk him getting near you again."

Randy lowered his intense glare down to his hands. "How does Ted fit into this? You said Nate was using him..."

"Ted has had a little friendship with Nathan for almost a year now. I found out about it when I got word from the investigator I hired that told me Nathan was released from prison. Ted actually initiated the relationship. I didn't know why and I didn't care. Now I wish I would have confronted Ted about it when I first found out."

John sighed deeply and Randy raised his eyes, a frown on his face. "Ted and Nathan have been friends for a year and you knew it? Why didn't you ask Ted about it? He's been lying to us, me especially, all this time. How could you let him do that?"

John shrugged. "Because as long as nothing bad was happening, I didn't see the harm in it. Ted should be allowed to be friends with whoever he wants."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you find it weird he would choose someone who hurt me so badly? Why didn't you question that, John?"

"I didn't want to be the overbearing dad of this group, Ran! I wanted him to make his mistake and realize it and come to us. I thought he would come clean to us when he realized how much of an asshole Nathan is!"

Randy nodded. "But that's not what's happening, is it?"

John shook his head. "Ted fucked up. Nathan convinced him they were friends and he spilled his guts to him. Nathan knows everything there is to know about us and apparently has a plan of his own."

Randy raised his eyebrow and nodded calmly, though his hands were beginning to shake. "But you have a plan of your own, don't you?"

John nodded quickly. He reached over to Randy and clasped his hands tightly. "I'll take care of it, baby. I promise you that Nathan won't get near you or any of us. Trust me, Ran."

Randy nodded, his eyes still downcast. "What is Nathan planning, John? Just be honest with me and tell me the truth. What did Ted tell you he's planning?"

John sighed. "Baby, don't worry. I'll take care..."

"John," Randy cut him off. "I'm not a child. I can deal with whatever it is. Just tell me."

"He said something about Nathan going after Cody first and then me and Al. Apparently, Nate is the one who broke into the houses in St. Louis and Al's school. He wants to hurt you so he's going to target the people you love most before ultimately going after you and Ted was going to help him. He has strong feelings towards you and they're obviously not friendly feelings. I never knew that, baby. "

John sighed as Randy clenched his jaw tightly. His eyes filled with tears and he pulled one hand out of John's grasp to wipe it away. "I can't believe this. I can't believe this is happening."

John raised Randy's hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "Baby, I promise you...no, I swear to you I won't let him hurt any of us. I will find him and end him. You don't have to worry. He will pay and so will Ted. He won't get away with this betrayal."

Randy shook his head and stood, pulling his other hand free. "I don't give two shits about Ted. I can't believe you have done this to me. That's the only betrayal I care about."

John frowned. "Randy, I didn't betray you. I just wanted to protect you, baby. You didn't need to know anything about Nathan. I know just the sound of his name makes you sick, baby. I didn't think Ted would ever go this far with him. I thought as long as I monitored them it would be OK,"

"You thought, you thought? You thought wrong, John! How could you think any contact with that man was wise? How could you not see something wrong with Ted befriending the man who made my childhood miserable? Why did you keep something like this from me? I thought Ted was one of my best friends and all he was doing was betraying me. Nathan has wanted to destroy me for years and Ted has now given him all he needs to do it...and you have known about it for months. I can't believe you stood by and let this happen."

John closed his eyes as he listened to Randy's words. He opened them gingerly and tried to meet Randy's gaze. "Baby, I'm sorry but I swear to you, I never wanted to hurt you. I just wanted to protect you. Ted being friends with Nate started to seem like a good idea; like I could keep an even closer eye on him. I never figured Ted would let Nate hurt any of us. I assumed if Nathan ever made threats against any of us that Ted would finally confess and we would take care of him. I didn't know Ted was going to help him go after you! I didn't know Ted had all these feelings of hate and anger towards you! How was I supposed to know my best friend was going to do this?"

Randy sighed as he leaned against the wall. "All of your assuming and thinking has us fucked right now. This asshole broke into our house and was in my daughter's school, John,"

John's eyes shot open at Randy's statement. "I never meant for him to get close to **our **daughter, Randy," he said, putting an emphasis on the word 'our'.

Randy nodded. "But he did and God knows how close he is to Cody right now. You never meant for any of this to happen. In your mind, you were just protecting me. Ted betrayed you as much as he betrayed me. Is that what it all comes down to? Is that your whole defense?"

John stood and slowly approached his fiancé. "Yes, and it's the truth. You are the love of my life. Our daughter is the most important thing in the world to both of us. Why would I stand by and let someone hurt either of you? Do you honestly think I knew what Ted was thinking; that he had this hatred in his heart for you and was going to help your enemy hurt you? I would kill someone for even looking at either of you the wrong way. I'm sorry that this is happening to us, baby. I never wanted this; I never thought it would come to this. I fucked up and I am so sorry but I will fix it."

Randy nodded and John breathed a sigh of relief as he enveloped the younger man in his arms. He buried his face in Randy's neck and kissed the skin there gently. "God, I love you so much, Randy. I will fix this, baby, I swear. He won't come near you; any of you."

Randy lifted his arms slowly and held on to John's waist tightly. He lowered his head, moving his lips to John's ear. "I have never loved and trusted someone more than I love and trust you, John. You have been my entire world for almost 3 years now and the thought of a future with you made me happier than I ever thought I could be."

He pushed at John's hips gently and stepped out of the older man's embrace. John looked at him with a frown as Randy caressed his face gently before leaning forward to place a kiss on his lips. John barely had time to respond as Randy quickly pulled back. The older man stared into his lover's eyes, unable to read them for the first time since they met so many years ago. Randy looked at him, a sad smile on his face.

"We're over. I never want to see you again."

He turned and quickly walked out of the room, tears filling his eyes and the room door slammed behind him. John watched him go, his mouth agape as his own eyes filled. He lowered his body to the ground and remained there, staring at the door for what seemed like hours, the image getting blurry as the tears began to fall from his eyes.


	30. Chapter 29

Cody anxiously walked down the hall of the 5th floor of the large Washington University Medical Center, his black rolling suitcase behind him. He spotted a Reception Desk at the end of the hall and quickened his pace. The secretary smiled as he approached and Cody nervously leaned on the counter, his finger tapping the hard surface.

"Hi, I'm looking for Will Murphy. I wanted to see if he was in today and if he had two minutes to spare. If he's busy, though, don't bother him, OK."

The secretary, who wore an ID badge with the name of Lucy, nodded. "I'll check our board to see if he's on this floor today and then I'll page him. Gimme a few minutes, dear,"

Cody smiled at the gray haired Lucy and nodded his head. He turned to look up and down the hallway of the spotless floor. His smile widened as his eyes landed on a flyer for Will's AIDS group among the many other flyers posted on the bulletin board.

"Sweetheart,"

Cody turned to meet Lucy's warm eyes. "Yes,"

"Are you a patient of his, dear?" Her hand hovered over the telephone as she awaited his answer.

Cody shook his head at the question. "No, I'm just a…well, we were date…no, we're friends. Well, we used to be but..."

Lucy frowned at him before picking up the phone and dialing an extension.

"Will, sweetheart, there's a very evasive young man here to see you. He may or may not be a friend. I don't think he's sure. Do you have a few minutes?" Lucy laughed and nodded. "Thanks, dear."

She hung up the phone and looked at Cody with a smile. "He'll be right down, dear. You caught him between shifts. He has a few minutes before his group starts."

Cody nodded, his nerves kicking in even stronger now. "His group; is it doing well?"

Lucy nodded sweetly. She rested her arms on the counter and leaned forward. "Oh yeah, it's doing great. Will is so great with the boys and he just dedicates his life to his profession. I don't know what we're gonna do when he graduates med school and gets promoted to full time doc. He won't have as much time as he does now but knowing Will, I know he'll find the time to still drop by and keep the group going."

Lucy cocked her head to the side. "Do you know Will very well? He's a wonderful boy."

Cody nodded, a small smile on his lips. "I know. We've known each other for a few months. I am a patient of the clinic and I just met Will randomly one day when he invited me to group. I could tell after one session how great he is. We became friends and then…." He lowered his head, a small frown marring it. "I tore it apart."

Lucy reached over and took his hand. "Oh, I'm sure everything will be fine, dear. That boy has a huge heart and just by looking at you, I think you have a pretty big one yourself."

Cody looked up at her smiling face and laughed. "Thank you. So, how long have you known Will?"

Lucy smiled. "Oh, wow for years. I've known him since he came here from NY. That accent was hard to miss amongst the other students. He was so focused and dedicated to his studies but sometimes God gives us trials. We lost touch for almost a year but then he came back and we've maintained a wonderful friendship. He's one of my best nurses and always does his work without making me harass him."

She laughed loudly, her laughter bringing a smile to Cody's face. It was obvious the older woman knew all about Will's past but was trying to keep from revealing too much. She had no idea Cody also knew of Will's troubled past.

"Lucy, you spreading lies about me again?"

Cody and Lucy turned simultaneous towards the voice coming down the hall. Cody took a deep breath as Will's tall figure approached them. Lucy smiled and motioned over to Cody.

"Will, my dear, I have no lies to spread about you. The truth about you is bad enough, young man,"

Will laughed loudly at the older woman's teasing, his eyes darting over to meet Cody's. "Thanks a lot. Here I thought you were my friend."

Lucy shook her head, a smile on her face and walked towards the back of the Reception area after waving goodbye. Cody smiled at her in thanks and turned to look nervously at Will, who turned his attention fully over to Cody.

"Hey," Will leaned his body on the side of the counter. "What are you doing here?"

Cody sighed and bit his lip. "Could we go talk somewhere less open?"

Will glanced down at his watch and then back up at Cody's eyes. "Group starts in 10 minutes. That's all the time I have right now. You picked a bad time to wanna chat."

Cody nodded. "Oh, OK. Well, we could talk for 10 minutes or if you want I can just wait until you're done with group. I don't mind waiting. I just want…"

Will shook his head, his expression serious. "I have class after group. Doesn't let out until 9 tonight."

Cody felt his heart drop at the man's rejection. "Oh, well then…it's OK. I'll just…"

"Cody, what do you want? What are you doing here?" Will frowned, his expression reading the confusion he felt.

"I want to tell you I'm sorry. I fucked things up and I have never regretted anything more in my life. I want to fix things. I want us to have a real relationship. There's so much we still have to discover about each other and I want to try again, Will."

Cody stopped speaking when the phone rang loudly next to his body. Lucy walked over from the back to answer the phone and Will quickly grabbed Cody's arm, dragging him down the hall.

"Let's walk and talk. I don't want my personal information roaming around my workplace."

Cody nodded and grabbed for his suitcase as Will rapidly walked down the hall. "Do your coworkers not know you're gay or…"

Will turned to glance at him over his shoulder. "Yeah, they do know. They also know that I'm HIV positive but I don't think they need to know all about my love life, as well. That's one thing that should be private."

Cody nodded, looking down at his wrist where Will tightly grasped it. The older man quickly released him as they found themselves standing in front of the large room where Will's HIV/AIDS group took place. He turned and stared at Cody intently before shrugging.

"What bought on this big revelation, Cody? What's changed in just weeks?"

"What's changed is that after having you in my life and not having you in my life, I realize I want you in it. I panicked when things started getting too intense with us because there's still so much you don't know about me, Will. I didn't think you could actually love me if you knew the truth and I didn't even want to try to give you a chance. It was easier to just let you go and try to make something happen with Ted, who does know everything there is to know about me. It didn't work, though, because I love you, not him."

Will looked at him closely, his eyes narrowing slightly as he processed Cody's admission of love. "You say you love me but you told me you slept with Ted. Was that a lie to get me to hate you or did you really do it, Cody?"

Cody lowered his eyes to the floor, immediately confirming his guilt to Will. "I'm sorry. I was so stupid and you have no idea how much I regret it. I hurt him and I hurt you and…"

"Cody, that's a serious offense in my book. I understand what you're saying and maybe I'm partly to blame because I moved too fast with you and told you I loved you too soon. I don't know how to get over that, though. You slept with someone else before you came to me and ended things."

Will shook his head and looked around the room at anything but Cody's eyes. Cody felt his heart splitting. There was no way Will was going to forgive him or give him another chance. It would be so easy to walk away but he just couldn't do that again.

"It meant nothing, Will. I had fallen in love with you and it scared me so much. I let the fear take over and instead of pursuing anything with you I decided to go for the safe alternative of trying to build something with Ted. It was the dumbest thing I could ever do and I will regret it for the rest of my life, whether we fix things or not. Ted is my best friend and I used him and took advantage of his feelings for me. If anyone else would have done that, I would have killed them…"

Cody stopped his ramble of words and glanced at the clock, knowing his time was running out.

"Will, all I can say is how sorry I am. I would give anything to take it back but the fact is I can't take it back. I can just hope you forgive me. Ted says he has but I know I have a long way to go to repair things with him, too. I want us to get to know each other again and I vow to be completely honest with you. I just need a chance. It's up to you to give me that chance."

Will sighed deeply, his eyes coming back to meet Cody's. Cody held his breath as he saw a flash of emotion in Will's deep, green eyes.

"Cody, I know what it's like to have trust issues. I have them myself but for some reason with you I never held back. I feel like I've been burned because the one time I let down my guard and go head and heart first into something I get screwed in the end. Don't you think that would make it really difficult for me to give you another chance? Why should I even bother?"

Cody reached for Will's hands, entwining them with his own. "Because I love you and I swear that no one could ever love you more than I do. Just tell me what I have to do to regain your trust and I'll do it. I'll do anything you say."

"I can't do this right now, Cody. I have to go run group. If you wanna stick around, feel free but there's no way we could talk about this right now. It's too complicated." Will gently pulled his hands out of Cody's hold and averted his eyes, looking into the room where the men were standing around in groups with cups of coffee in their hands.

"Will you come to my apartment tonight when you're done with class? I'll wait up no matter how late. Please, Will, there's so many things I need to explain to you."

Will sighed and shrugged. "I don't know, Cody. I have to think about that."

Cody nodded sadly. "I understand. I'll be home, either way."

Will nodded before quickly moving into the large room. The men all greeted him warmly and Cody felt a smile on his face as he saw the interaction between Will and them. It was obvious the young man had earned their respect and made his group a success.

Cody sighed and turned to walk away. He had done what he felt he needed to do. The ball was now in Will's court, though. Cody knew he would never stop trying, as well. Even if the man didn't come see him tonight, Cody would go see him the next day…and the next day and as many days as it took to convince him. He refused to give up on Will and the love he felt for him. Will was the first person who had ever made him feel this way. He had thought what he felt for Peter and then Marshall had been love, but Cody knew now that what he felt for Will was real love.

The vibrating in his pocket followed by the loud ring of his cell phone made Cody jump as he stood in front of the elevator. He quickly fished the phone out of his jeans pocket and lifted it to his ear after a quick glance at the screen.

"Ran, can I call you later? I've had the worse day ever and…"

"No. Shut up and listen to me."

Cody frowned at Randy's harsh tone. The elevator dinged its arrival and he stepped in quickly.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you pissed I came to St. Louis on my own because last I remember you were the one who told me to go after Will, Randy."

"Cody, I don't give a shit about Will right now. I need you to listen to me and not ask so many damn questions."

Randy sighed on the other end; a sigh like he had the world on his shoulders. "I need you to go home and stay there until I can get to you. You are not to leave St. Louis and you are not to go anywhere without your gun. Eyes and ears have to be wide open until I am with you, Cody. Do you understand me?"

Cody's eyes widened and he gripped his suitcase tighter. "What happened, Randy? Are you and John OK? Is it Teddy? Is he…"

"Teddy is a fucking betrayer, that's what he is. He will soon have a bullet in between his eyes. The asshole has been keeping a side gig of his own with Nathan, of all fucking people and now the asshole wants to collect on Ted's promise. Apparently, while I am the number one goal, you have also been promised."

Cody gasped, drawing the attention of the group gathered in front of the elevator when it opened. He gripped the phone tightly to his ear and hurried the final steps out into the bright sunlight.

"Randy, why would Ted do that? He's our friend; he would never do anything like working with Nathan. He knows what Nathan did to you; how much he hates you and…"

"Apparently Ted isn't so fond of me, either. It made it really easy for him to work with the asshole who raped me most days as a child." Randy sighed again, the sound terrifying to Cody. Randy sounded scared, almost defeated. It was something he had never heard from his older friend.

"Listen, Codes, I don't even want to attempt to figure out why Ted did this to us. My only concern is the safety of the people I love right now. I don't think Nathan would really hurt you. He's probably just using you to scare Ted. He knows Ted would give anyone up if you were threatened. I just want to be careful, though. Stay safe until I can get there or until I figure out what to do. Please, Cody, stay safe."

Cody leaned on his car, his head resting on the warm roof. "My God, Randy, I just can't process this right now. I don't understand how this is happening to us." He looked up and back towards the hospital. "I can't leave St. Louis, Ran. I just can't. I have to work things out with Will. I have to…"

"Cody, you are the only person I can trust right now. You are the only person I have on my side right now. If I need you to take the girls, you have to do it. Please, Cody. You have to put me in front of Will right now. Tell him an emergency came up or something. I will call him if you want but I need you to be on board with me. If I call you and say we have to go, then we have to move fast."

Cody sighed. He knew Randy was right. He would never abandon him or Sam and Alanna if they were in true danger. As much as he loved Will, this was his family. Will would have to understand. It would break his heart to leave the older man but if need be, Cody would have to do it. He slid into the front seat of the car after scanning it carefully. Starting the engine slowly, something dawned on him.

"Randy, I'm there for you. I'll wait until you tell me what to do but where's John? Why do you need me so badly?"

"John is not relevant in this situation. I have to handle something right now. I'll call you in a few minutes, Codes."

A loud click sounded in his ear and Cody put the phone on the seat beside him, staring at it with a frown. John was not relevant in that situation? What did that mean? John was relevant in every aspect of Randy's life.

Cody shook his head as he put the car in gear and drove forward. Things were not looking good at all.

* * *

Randy ended the call with Cody and wiped at his eyes. Just the mention of John's name brought tears to his eyes. His heart felt like it was literally breaking in half but there was no time to waste. His first priority was to get his daughter out of Nathan's sight but for that he needed Ted's help. Despite his hatred for what his former friend was inflicting on him, he needed him right now. Only Ted knew what Nathan was planning…or at least some of it.

Randy sighed and left the quiet hotel conference room he had stepped inside after fleeing his and John's shared suite. He knew at one point he would have to go back to pack and get his belongings but right now he was content in sweats and a t-shirt. Before he knew it he found himself in front of Ted's hotel room. He lifted his hand and knocked loudly, anxiously awaiting an answer.

After a few minutes, the door swung open and Ted appeared, his eyes widening as they settled on Randy.

"I expected anyone but you."

Randy pushed the door open wider and stepped around Ted into his room. The younger man sighed and let the door close behind him.

"Are you here to take me out?"

Randy shook his head. "Not today but soon. First, I need you to tell me everything you know about what Nate is planning. Despite your feelings for me, Samantha and my daughter have done nothing to you for you to stand by and let them be in danger."

Ted shook his head quickly. "Randy, I never thought it would go this far. He wanted you, just you. I would never have involved John or the girls, I swear. I…"

Randy held up his hands. "Just tell me what you know, Ted."

Ted sighed and moved to sit on the chair beside the bed. Randy remained standing, his expression fierce as he looked down on him.

"Nathan doesn't care about Sam. He wants to hurt you and while he knows how much you care for Sam, his number one intent is to hurt the people you love most. Namely, Al and John."

Randy stared at him as he processed his words. "Where is he, Ted?"

Ted shook his head, standing and beginning to pace. "I don't know. I think he's in St. Louis because he said something about an airport and then Cody called to tell me he was in an airport and there was someone behind him. I don't know; it could've been a coincidence. God, Randy, I have no idea where he really is or what he's gonna do."

"Do you a number for him?"

Ted stopped in his tracks and stared at Randy incredulously. "What? You want to call him?"

Randy shrugged. "I need to do whatever I can to protect my daughter. I'm not a scared kid anymore. If I have to take on Nathan alone, I will."

Ted shook his head. "No, you can't do that. He hates you, Ran and you won't walk away. He wants to make you pay for what he believes you did to him. In his eyes you caused him to lose his family and his son. He doesn't think he did anything wrong to you. He wants to kill you."

"What do you care? Don't you hate me, too?" Randy raised an eyebrow as Ted lowered his gaze. "Isn't that why you helped him? Because ultimately you knew he would get rid of me?"

Randy laughed as he finally moved from his position by the door. "Wow, Ted, I thought I had it down. I thought I could call anyone's crap and tell who was full of shit and who wasn't but you….you got me. You got me real good. I never thought you would do this. I really misjudged you. I just don't know why. Why do you hate me, Ted?"

Ted shook his head. "You wouldn't understand, Randy. Everyone loves you; respects you. You're the number one person for so many people in this world. I don't have that. I don't have a love like you and John do. I don't even have friends who treat me like they treat you. Cody worships the ground you walk on. Do you think he's like that with me? Do you think John would ever go to me the same way Cody runs to you when he has a problem? I hated that."

Randy nodded, a frown on his forehead. "And for that reason you feel justified in helping the man who wants to destroy me most of all in this world? Wow, Ted, you need some serious psychological help. I'm so thankful now that Cody doesn't love you; that he could never love you."

Ted glared at him angrily. "Don't fucking push me, Randy because I'll…"

"You'll do nothing!" Randy barked in Ted's face. He stood in front of Ted's face, his glare icy. "You will do nothing but sit here until John decides what he wants to do with you. First, though, you will call Nathan and let me speak to him."

Ted sighed, stepping back slowly from Randy's menacing stance and glare. "Do whatever you want, Randy but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Neither do I,"

Randy turned at the sound of John's face, his expression hardening even more. Ted took another step backwards as he realized the prospects of being in a room alone with Randy and John was not good for him.

"What you think is of no concern to me so…" Randy shrugged and turned his attention back to Ted. "Give me his information."

Ted frowned at Randy's cold attitude being directed at John before turning and digging his phone out of his luggage. He handed it to Randy who looked down at it with a sneer.

"This isn't your normal phone. You actually had a second phone just to communicate with Nate? Wow, you are a sick fuck, Ted."

Randy moved away from the men and scrawled down the few numbers, stopping when he came to an entry with only **N **on the name line. He looked back up at Ted. "I'll be needing this phone. I'm sure you won't mind."

John quickly walked over to Randy, his expression somber. "Ran, please, baby don't do this. Let's just sit together and work it out. Ted is right; we have to work together to stop whatever Nathan is planning. Going after him alone is suicide, Randy and I can't let you do it."

"I find it so interesting that you would agree with Ted, yet again, after everything he's done. I don't need nor do I want your help, John. I want you as far away from me as possible. I will handle this on my own."

Randy glared at John before turning his attention back to Ted. "I'll make it my business to take care of Cody and the girls on my own. You two can go fuck yourselves for getting us into this mess in the first place."

He brushed past John and hurried out of the room, the door slamming loudly behind him. Ted stared at the door before turning his attention to John.

"What the hell just happened? Why is Randy so upset with you?"

John sighed, shaking his head. The fury he felt inside right now at Ted was slowly being replaced by fear. Fear of what Nathan was going to do to them, fear at the possibility of not being able to stop him but mostly fear at how Randy was moving away from him.

John never had to worry about losing his lover. Their love had been intense and committed since the day they first declared it for each other. It was the one thing he was confident in and was sure would never waver. Of course they had argued many times in the course of their relationship. Both men recognized how hard headed and stubborn they were. However, their love always overcame any fight. Right now, though, John wasn't sure. He had never seen his fiancé so angry at him. His eyes looked right through him and it scared the life out of him. There was no love in them for him whatsoever and it was something John had never seen.

Despite Randy's hard exterior, he never acted that way with John. With John he had let his guard down completely, even more than with Cody and Ted and his own family. His heart had been fully invested in their relationship and of that, John had never had a doubt. He couldn't bear the idea of losing Randy; of never seeing his eyes filled with love for him again. He couldn't imagine his future without Randy. There would be none for him without Randy…period. He would spend every last moment of his life trying to get Randy back. There was no way he could just let the young man walk out of his life without fighting for him.

"John…"

"Shut up, Ted." John hissed at Ted as he spun on his heels. "Your ridiculous vendetta against Randy has destroyed my relationship with him! Despite what happens with Nathan, that alone has already ensured your death. I swear I will kill you for what you have to Randy."

Ted's eyes widened. "I don't understand. Why is Randy angry at you? You had nothing to do with this. This is all my fault."

"I knew Nathan was close and I kept quiet. He can't forgive that. I should have just taken Nathan out the minute he got released. Randy will never forgive me for not doing that. My letting that man walk the Earth led us to this situation. If I would've just killed him, you two would never have started this situation." John sighed and ran his fingers through his close cropped hair. "While you're still breathing, sit your ass down and help me figure out what to do about this asshole."

* * *

Randy sat on the desk, his fingers rapidly moving over his iPad. In minutes he had purchased tickets to Rome, Italy on the first flight of the early morning. He arranged for Cody to meet them in New York where they would catch their connecting flight to Europe.

Randy looked at his phone and dialed Sam's number, his heart racing as he read through the travel documents.

"Hey, Ran, I thought you were coming over. Where are you?"

"Sam, get yourself and Al packed and ready to go. I'll be there in an hour to pick you up for the airport. We're going to Rome."

Samantha laughed. "Randy, what are you talking about? My parents are here on vacation and I'm spending time with them. We weren't supposed to leave till tomorrow. What's going on?"

Randy sighed. "Samantha, there's no time to explain. You and Al need to get as far away from St. Louis as possible. Nathan is out of prison and very near."

Sam gasped on her end. "What? When did that psycho get out of jail, Randy? I don't understand. He was supposed to be in for years…"

"I don't know and I don't care. All I know is Ted has been helping him and he's already gotten too close for comfort. He broke into our homes and he broke into Al's school. I want you two safe and for that to happen, you have to leave now. Please, Sam."

Randy sighed as he put the iPad down. He hated to have to bring Samantha into this but he knew she would understand. She was always aware of the things they did and never judged them for it. She was, ultimately, one of his greatest friends and confidants.

"I don't understand, Randy. Why would Ted do this? He could've hurt our little girl, Randy."

Randy shook his head as he grip on the phone tightened at the mention of Ted's name. "I know. I'll explain later, Sammy. It's not important right now,"

"OK, then. I'll get ready. I'm sure my parents will understand when I tell them you had an unexpected appointment come up. All that matters is that we're all safe. I'm guessing you're staying behind to finish the job?"

"I don't know yet, Sammy. Cody will be going with you all but I don't know about me," Randy ran his fingers over his head, not surprised to see them shaking.

"Randy, please come with us. Let John deal with Nathan. I know he would do it for you. I don't want you to get hurt. Alanna can't lose you."

"I don't want to talk about it, Sam. There's a lot more to this story. We'll talk more later. Please, just be ready in one hour. We need to make this flight."

Randy waited to hear Sam agree before ending the call and continuing to plan.

* * *

Cody paced anxiously the floor of his living room. After leaving the hospital, he had come straight home to his St. Louis apartment. He didn't bother removing his luggage from the car in case a quick getaway was needed. The doorman happily greeted him but Cody was so distracted by everything that was going on that he barely noticed. His hand never moved from his hip where he had his small revolver.

Upon entering his apartment, Cody carefully inspected every corner. Once certain the apartment was secure, he settled down to wait for Randy's call. Night had fallen and his older friend had only called once to tell him to be ready to move at a moment's notice. He had been on his way to pick up Sam and Alanna. Now all Cody had to do was sit and wait.

A loud buzz from beside him turned his head. He picked up the phone and listened to the doorman in his ear.

"Mr. Runnels, there's a Mr. Will Murphy here to see you."

Cody's eyes widened. With the shock of what Randy had told him he had completely forgotten he'd invited Will over after class. His heart leapt with joy as he realized the man was willing to give him another chance. As quickly as the happiness came, it disappeared. This was the worst possible time for him and Will to rekindle anything. One call from Randy and he would have to leave. How could he explain that?

"Mr. Runnels, are you there?"

Cody cleared his throat. "Yes, Anthony, it's fine. Send him up, please."

Cody ended the call and took a deep breath. He walked over to the table and quickly placed his gun in the top drawer. There was no time like the present to start explaining things to Will but he didn't want the first thing he saw to be a gun.

Cody heard the elevator ding its arrival on his floor and he quickly walked over to the front door. He peeked through the hole and saw Will standing outside, a nervous expression on his face. Cody smiled and swung the door open.

"Hey. I'm so happy you came."

Will smiled slowly. "I figured I should hear you out. I made plenty of mistakes in my life so maybe I shouldn't judge you so quickly."

Cody nodded and let the older man walk into the warm apartment. He closed the door behind him and locked it securely. "I deserved to be judged. I did something so stupid and it should never have come to that."

He walked over to the sofa slowly, lowering his body next to Will's. "Will, I know you've made mistakes but the ones I've made would blow your mind. You see me as this good person but I don't think I am. Neither would some other people if they really knew me. Yes, I was hurt but I don't think that gives me the right to play God with anyone. I regret that I let myself get to that place and…"

Will frowned. "Cody, what are you talking about? You are a good person."

Cody smiled as Will reached over to take his hand. "It would be so easy for me to let you live with this fantasy image you have of who I am. You're the one person who I've dated who's never cared who I am, who my family is, what I do for a living or how much money I have. I can't let you think of me as this perfect guy, though. I have to tell you who I really am, what I've done and…"

The phone rang loudly causing both men to jerk up in their seats. Cody sighed as he recognized the ringtone he had set for when Randy called.

"Damn it,"

Will frowned. "Can't you just ignore it?"

Cody reluctantly released Will's hand and shook his head. "No, it's Randy and he's going through something right now. Please, just give me a minute, OK."

Will sighed and nodded, watching as Cody stood and lifted the phone to his ear.

"What's up, Ran?"

"You have a ticket waiting for you at the airport. You have to leave soon because your flight leaves in a couple of hours. Bring your passport."

Cody sighed heavily. "God, Randy, right now? Where am I even going?"

"Yes, Cody. Now, please. I have the girls on a connecting flight meeting you. You'll see where you're going when you get to the airport."

Cody looked over at Will, his heart aching. "Randy, I'm trying to work things out with Will. Can't I just…"

Randy sighed and cut him off. "Cody, I love you and I want nothing more than for you to be in a relationship with the man you love. I know that's Will. Right now, though, I need you. I don't have anyone else and I can't go with the girls. I need you to protect my daughter, Cody."

Cody nodded to himself, his eyes filling with tears at the situation he found himself in. "Fine, I'll be there." He ended the call and met Will's eyes. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

Will raised an eyebrow and stood up. "Well, that's it then." He grabbed his bag from where he had dropped it on the floor and began to walk to the door.

Cody quickly ran after him, his arm reaching out to grab Will's hand. "No, don't say that. I don't want to go but I just have to. Randy's family is in danger and he needs me to help him. I can't turn my back on him, Will. He's my family, too and I just can't leave him."

Will turned, a concerned frown on his face. "What's wrong? Why are they in danger? Can't we call the police?"

Cody shook his head, his hand never leaving Will's. "God, I never wanted you to have to know about this part of my life. I really didn't." He sighed and lowered his eyes. "Randy's brother wants revenge. He sent him to prison a few years ago and now he's back and he wants to hurt the people Randy loves most. We can't call the police because they'll just lock him up again, if they even find him. We don't want him in jail."

Cody lifted his eyes and met Will's wide ones. "We want him dead and we're going to make sure it happens; exactly like it happened to the other people who hurt us."

Will slowly pulled his hand out of Cody's grip. "What? You're gonna kill this man? You've done this before?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. I killed Peter years ago and no one knows anything about it except the boys and now, you. It's not something I'm proud of and if I had to do it over I don't know if I could. What's done is done and I can't go back to change it. The point is, my friends were there for me and made sure I was protected from it. I did the same for them and I don't plan on abandoning Randy now."

Will shook his head and held up a hand. "Wait a minute, Cody. Just wait. You're telling me you've actually killed someone and you're gonna go kill someone again with Randy? You're also alluding to the fact that your friends have done some things. Who the hell do you guys think you are? Why are you telling me these things?"

"Because I want to be honest with you, Will! I want you to know me, who I really am. I am the man who committed this horrible crime and who knows of other horrible crimes and has never said anything to stop it. I've just helped." Cody took a step closer to Will but stopped when the older man took one back.

"But I'm also the man who loves you. I do have a heart, despite what I've done. I love my friends, I love my family. I love you, Will. This is just one part of me. One part that I regret so much but I can't change."

Will looked at him carefully. "Then if you regret it so much why are you going off somewhere to help Randy commit another crime?"

Cody shook his head. "I'm not. I'm just going to keep the girls safe."

"But you know what Randy is going to do, Cody! Knowing about it and not doing anything is the same thing as actually doing it! You're just gonna stand by and let Randy take a life, or is it another life?" Will looked at Cody in disbelief, his back pressed against the door.

Cody sighed and lowered his face into his hands. "Nathan is a piece of garbage. This man raped his younger brother, Randy, almost every day since he turned 10. Can you imagine how traumatizing that was for a child? Then, as if that wasn't enough, after Randy and his parents cut ties with him because of what he'd done, he came to Randy's house one day and tried to rape him as Alanna sat a few feet away. If someone did that to someone you loved, would you just stand by and let him go on torturing him? Wouldn't you want to erase him from the face of the earth, too?"

Will took a deep breath as he processed Cody's words. "It's an absolutely horrible thing what happened to Randy. You're right when you say Nathan is a piece of garbage. However, as you said earlier, we do not have the right to play God with anyone's life, no matter how horrible they are. I could never condone that, Cody." He took a step forward moving Cody back. "I'm gonna go now and…"

Cody grabbed Will's hand tightly. "You can't tell anyone what I've told you, Will. I trusted you enough to tell you what I've never told anyone outside the 4 of us. Please don't say anything, Will."

Will watched him carefully. He remained silent for what seemed like hours to Cody before finally responding. "I won't say anything. God help me but I still love you and I would not betray you, no matter how confused I am right now about what you've done."

Cody smiled slowly. "Thank you. I love you, too; so much." He raised an eyebrow and looked at Will slowly. "You know what...come with me."

Will frowned. "What? Where?"

Cody shrugged. "I don't know. Randy told me I have a ticket waiting for me at the airport but he wouldn't say where. I'll get you one, too. Wherever I'm going my mission is only to watch over Alanna and Sam, her mom. You can come keep me company and we can continue trying to work things out…"

Will laughed. "Cody, I can't just leave my patients and I don't think Randy would appreciate me there. Besides, I'm still not comfortable with knowing what I know. I'll just wait till you get back and then we can continue. You can't be gone that long, can you?"

Cody sighed before shrugging slowly. "Knowing Randy he already got me pulled off TV for awhile. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

Will looked down. "I wish I could go with you. A part of me does want to go. I don't want to spend any more time apart from you."

Cody nodded. "Me, neither. I am so sorry for lying to you, Will. I never wanted to hurt you. I know I've just laid a huge bombshell on you but I hope one day you could really understand why I did what I did. I do love you."

Will nodded. "I hope so, too. I love you, too, Cody."

He reached for Cody's hand and squeezed it tightly as the younger man smiled. "Come on. Let's go down together."

Cody nodded and walked over to the main living space. He pulled the drawer open and took his gun out, sliding it in his back pocket. Will's shocked gasp reached his ears and he quickly turned around.

"It's OK. I actually have a license for this. I've had it for years. I grew up in a farm and was raised with a dad who liked to hunt and…"

Will held up his hand. "It's OK. I guess I should start getting used to seeing things like that if I'm going to stay with you, right?"

Cody laughed. "If you stay with me I promise you won't have to see it because I won't be using it anymore."

Will smiled. "It's a deal then."

Cody quickly grabbed his small backpack with his wallet and passport and walked back to where Will stood with his hand on the doorknob. He couldn't stop himself from leaning over and gently kissing Will. The older man stiffened in Cody's arms before slowly relaxing into the kiss. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Cody's neck, deepening the kiss. Cody sighed contently, wrapping his arms around Will's waist as he slipped his tongue inside, kissing him deeply. Will tightened his hold and kissed him back just as intensely. When the need for air overwhelmed them, they broke apart panting breathlessly.

Will leaned his forehead on Cody's. "God, I do love you. I couldn't give you up even if I wanted to. I could forgive you anything."

Cody shook his head. "I won't ever do anything more for you to have to forgive, Will. I swear it, baby. I love you so much."

Will nodded and took his hand. Together they walked out of the apartment, Cody locking his home up tightly. He stared at the door, a fond smile on his face as he hoped to return soon.

Will wrapped him in his arms as they waited for the elevator and Cody closed his eyes as he leaned on his hard chest, relishing in his touch for as long as he had it. They remained connected all the way down to the ground floor until they had to pull apart unwillingly.

The doorman smiled at them as they appeared in the hallway and Cody walked over to him. "I'm going away again, Anthony. I'll see you soon."

Anthony nodded. "Have a safe trip, Mr. Runnels."

Cody nodded and waved, stopping mid-way. "Oh and Ant? I'm revoking Mr. Dibiase's permission to enter my apartment. If he were to show up and ask, don't give him the key, understood?"

Anthony frowned, confused by Cody's decision. The men had always had a very open friendship and it was never odd for one to take care of the other's home when the other was out of town. Apparently that had now changed.

"Of course, sir."

Cody nodded and followed Will out into the dark night. He walked with him hand in hand to his car and sighed. "I'll call you as soon as I get to wherever the hell I'm going, OK. Hopefully I won't be away for too long."

Will smiled. "I hope not, too. Please do call me, though. I'll be worrying."

Cody nodded. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I just want us to keep moving forward. I don't want my leaving to ruin things…"

"Don't." Will hushed Cody with a kiss. "It's the past. We're moving on. Don't say a word."

Cody nodded and threw his arms around Will's neck, pressing their lips together again. As they kissed, they held onto each other tightly. They broke apart moments later and Cody sighed.

"OK, you'd better leave now because if not I'll never leave, either."

Will smiled and opened the car door, sliding into the driver's seat. He slid the window down and smiled at Cody. "I'll see you soon, baby."

Cody smiled back and nodded. He stood frozen in his spot and watched him drive away before finally moving towards his own car.

* * *

Randy walked around the room collecting his clothes from the closet and throwing them in his suitcase. He didn't bother to fold anything. His mission was to get in and get out as quick as possible. The last this he wanted was to run into John again. One more encounter with the man and he knew he would lose it. All Randy wanted to do was run into his arms and have John protect him and take care of everything like he always did. He had never felt safer than in his lover's arms but that option was no longer available to him. Where one part wanted to be with John, the other part wanted to scream and hurt him. He felt so betrayed that his lover, the man he was going to marry, kept something so big from him. How could he stand by and let the man he knew Randy feared more than anything be so close to them and not say a word? The betrayal by Ted hurt like hell but the fact that John knew about it damn near destroyed him. All that was keeping him from curling into a ball and letting Nathan take him was the thought of his daughter.

"Randy,"

Randy looked up from going through his wallet and narrowed his eyes. "I was just leaving. You should save your breath because I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

John sighed and walked further into the bedroom. "Baby, please don't do this. You can't just end things like this. We're in love. We're getting married,"

Randy moved towards his luggage and quickly zipped it up. "No, we were getting married. Now, we're over. That's what I meant when I said it earlier since you obviously didn't understand me."

John's jaw clenched. "Randy, you love me. I know you do. You can't just stop loving me in a matter of hours. You're not the cold person you show the world on TV."

Randy nodded. "You're absolutely right. I do love you. I love you so much that I am in so much fucking pain right now because of what you've done."

John lowered his eyes to the floor as Randy lifted the bag of the bed. "Randy, I'm sorry I let Nathan go. I just couldn't bring myself to kill him. I couldn't do to him what I did to my father. I never thought it would get this far. I swore he had learned his lesson and would just leave you alone. I mean, he had to know he was never gonna be able to touch you again. I never thought Ted would befriend him and help him plan to hurt you. Baby, I swear, if I would've known he was going to come after you again, I would've put a bullet in his head the minute he stepped out of that jail."

Randy watched as John spoke, his eyes on the carpet. "You know, a few weeks ago when we were in Boston, I told you how much I hated your father for what he did to you; that I would have killed him for hurting you if you hadn't already done it. Isn't it amazing that I'm willing to destroy the people who hurt you but you let the man who hurt me go free? You stood by and let him have a relationship with the man I thought was one of my best friends and didn't say a word."

"I can't forgive that, John. I'm so angry at you but I still love you so fucking much. I don't know which emotion is going to win out." Randy shook his head and picked up his luggage. "I have to go. You do whatever you want. I have to get Al somewhere where Nathan can't find her and then I'll figure out how to take care of him."

John looked up, his eyes full of tears. "No, baby, please, don't go, stay with me. We can all stay together and we could protect her better. Please, Randy,"

He walked over to his lover, whose eyes were cold as ice. He wrapped his arms around Randy's waist and buried his face in his neck. "Please, baby. I'm so sorry. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Just let me, please."

Randy felt his own eyes water and the temptation to wrap his own arms around John was almost too much to bear. "I can't. I don't trust you right now, John. I have to do this on my own."

He pushed at John's arms but the older man refused to budge. "No! I will not let you go and hand yourself over to that asshole. I know that's what you're gonna do. I will not let him hurt you anymore than he already has."

"You should've thought of that months ago, John. I'm not going to argue with you. Let me go, please." Randy dropped his hands and remained stiff in John's arms. The older man slowly pulled away and shook his head.

"This is really happening to us? We're over?"

Randy nodded slowly, his gaze warming slightly. "Yeah. And to think, everyone thought I'd be the one to fuck this up."

He walked past John out into the hallway. His hand on the door handle, he turned to look at John's back. "Nathan will go after you, as well, John. He knows that hurting you will hurt me and he's right. I don't want any harm to come to you despite everything that's happened. Be careful,"

John turned slowly and watched as the door closed behind Randy.

* * *

Cody sighed in annoyance as he sat in traffic. Bright lights flashed ahead on the crowded expressway and it was obvious they were from police cars and ambulances. It didn't take a genius to figure out there had been an accident up ahead. Thankfully, after a frantic call to Randy, he had called the airport and was informed his flight was delayed. It bought him some time but he was still anxious to get through. The traffic began to crawl forward slowly and Cody breathed a sigh of relief. The light got brighter as he approached what he assumed was the crash site. An officer was walking up the lane and explaining to the driver's what was going on. As he approached Cody's car, he rolled down his window.

"Sorry for the delay, sir. There was a car accident but we have cleared a lane to get you all on your way."

Cody nodded. "Good because I have an urgent flight to catch."

The officer peered into the car and looked at him closely. "Holy shit, you're Cody Rhodes! My kids love you; well, my daughter loves you. My son says you're annoying. They watch you every week. Hell, I remember your dad wrestling. Now, that was some good stuff."

Cody smiled politely and discretely took a breath. Even though in the midst of what seemed to be a horrific car accident the officer felt the need to start a conversation about him and his job.

"Thank you. I appreciate your support." He turned to look at the mangled car. "Were the people in the car badly hurt?"

The officer whistled dramatically. "It was a mess of limbs and blood, kid. Sad thing was when the ambulance pulled up, they recognized the driver. Turns out he worked at the hospital they worked at, too."

Cody frowned as he tried to make out the name of the hospital painted on the ambulances. "What hospital?"

The officer shrugged before leaning away from Cody's car. "I can't remember for sure but most likely it was Washington U. Anything around here gets taken there."

The officer slapped the roof of Cody's car and continued walking down the line, not noticing Cody's reaction to his words. Washington U was the name of the hospital he was a patient of; the hospital Will worked at...


	31. Chapter 30

Cody cut through traffic, one eye on the clock on his dashboard the other on the road. He drove frantically towards his destination, his breath coming in pants. The traffic light changed to red in front of his car and he stopped short, reluctantly pressing down on the brake. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he looked up at the traffic light, awaiting it to change color. With one more glance at the clock, Cody sighed and reached for his phone, dialing the number he was dreading to dial. It rang in his ear until the gruff voice answered.

"Are you at the airport?"

Cody sighed deeply before responding. His hands shook as he held the phone in one hand and the steering wheel in the other. "No, I don't think I'm gonna make it, Ran, I think Will was hurt. I have to check on him before I try to get on that plane with you."

Randy sighed deeply before answering. "Cody, look, I'm so sorry that I am doing this to you but I need you to put me first today. You need to get to the airport right now because you have to make this flight. There is no way you can miss it. I don't have anyone else."

Cody shook his head, cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder as the light finally changed to green. "Randy, don't do this to me. You know I put you first most of the time. This time, though, I have to put myself first. I need to check on Will before I leave. I can't just leave thinking the man I love may be dead."

"Cody, what the hell happened?" Randy's voice rose with frustration.

"There was a huge wreck on the highway and the cop told me the person involved worked at Washington U. I've been calling Will since and he's not answering the phone. I have to check on him, Ran. I can't just leave him! He's all alone in this city. I'm all he has."

Cody maneuvered his car into the parking lot of the small complex Will had an apartment in. He stopped the engine and slid out, walking rapidly towards the main door.

"Cody, Washington U must have hundreds of employees. It could've been anyone in that wreck. I'm all alone, too, Codes. I need your help. Please don't do this. I'm sure it wasn't Will. He's fine, Codes."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Randy, you're not alone. You have the man you love beside you. Despite what happened, John loves you and I know he would do anything for you. Forgive him, Randy. It's the only way you're going to get through this. I can't be there right now. I will be with you as soon as I know the man I love is OK."

"Cody, don't do this. I need you …"

Cody ended the call, cutting off Randy's words. As much as he loved Randy, at that moment he had only one concern. His long legs strode towards the building entrance as he slid the phone back in his pocket.

Sliding the door open, Cody ran up the stairs to Will's 3rd floor apartment, his heart in his throat the whole time. He finally reached Will's door and banged on it loudly. "Will! Are you there?"

Cody held his breath as silence was his only answer. He closed his eyes tightly and loudly knocked again, praying under his breath. "God, please,"

The door swung open and Will's face appeared, a deep frown across his forehead. "Cody, what are you doing here?"

Cody let out a deep breath as his eyes opened to reveal Will's confused gaze. "I thought you were headed to the airport. What's going on, baby?"

Cody shook his head and moved closer to Will, enveloping in his arms. Will quickly wrapped his arms around Cody's waist. "Cody, what's wrong?"

Cody slowly detangled himself from Will and pressed his lips to the older man, trying to pour his love into the kiss. Will responded, deepening the kiss. When they finally pulled away, Cody smiled in relief.

"Thank God. I was so worried about you! Why the hell don't you pick up your phone?"

Will laughed. "Because I have it charging in the bedroom as I study in the living room. Why are you worried?"

He stepped aside and let Cody enter the bright living room. The large lamp overhead was lit and Will's school books were spread across the large dining table. The television played quietly in the background and the air smelled of coffee.

Cody threw himself on the plush sofa and buried his face in his hands. "God, I almost had a heart attack on the way over here, Will."

Will frowned and made his way over to the sofa. "Why? What happened?"

Cody moved his hands away. "I was on the highway going to the airport and there was a huge car accident. One of the cops told me the person died and when the ambulance came they recognized the victim. It was a member of the Washington U staff that had been killed. I panicked. I knew you had to take that highway to get home and I swore it was you. I thought you were dead and I just had to check on you." He narrowed his eyes angrily. "I wouldn't have panicked so much if you would have picked up your damn phone."

Will smiled apologetically. "Oh God. I'm so sorry, Cody. I wasn't expecting anymore calls so I turned off the phone. I figured you were already in the air and I wanted to study for this test I have. I never meant to make you worry.

He reached out a hand and rubbed up and down Cody's back as the younger man leaned forward, his head lying on his knees. "Cody, I'm fine."

Cody sighed and slowly raised his body up, quickly being pulled into Will's arms. He buried his face in the older man's chest. "I was so worried. The thought of losing you was too much. I've lost too much that I love in this world and I was sure I had lost you, too. I figured it would be my punishment from God. I mean, I don't deserve to have you or anyone else I love in my life, do I?"

Cody lifted himself off Will's chest and wiped his eyes. When he started crying, he didn't know. The stress of the day had finally caught up with him and he felt on the verge of a complete breakdown now.

Will moved his hands to Cody's face, raising it up to meet his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about, Cody? You deserve everything. You deserve all the love in the world. It's impossible not to love you."

Cody rolled his eyes and moved Will's hands away from his face. He stood up and began to pace the floor.

"Please, don't give me that shit. I'm a fucking murderer, Will! I killed someone and then hid it. Why shouldn't I be punished for that; just because the guy was an asshole who infected me with a terminal disease? That doesn't give me the right to do what I did. I should've been punished for it like anyone else would have been. The law didn't do it but God will. It's just a matter of how. Why shouldn't he punish me by taking away the people I love?"

Will shook his head, his eyes sad as he stood and walked over to Cody. "Look, I may not be the most religious man in the world but coming face to face with your imminent death makes you wonder. I have thought a lot about God and life and yes, most of it since becoming infected. I don't think God is this vengeful being who would punish someone who is truly sorry for what they did."

He sighed and led Cody back to the sofa, holding on to his hands tightly. "Cody, you did something that no one on this Earth has a right to do no matter what the circumstance is. You took a life. However, your situation was different than say…someone who holds up a grocery store and shoots the clerk just because he didn't have a lot of money in the cash register. You were young, discovering who you really were and in love with a man who promised you the world. He promised to love you and protect you and he betrayed you in a way that's unimaginable to me. He sentenced you to something he didn't have the right to. You were a victim who never did anything to warrant being infected with a disease like this. You're not like me; me, I did this to myself. I have no excuse and I know that. I deserved what happened to me."

Cody quickly shook his head. "Don't say that. Don't ever say that! You never deserved this. No one deserves HIV."

Will smiled and shrugged. "Well, I may not deserve it but I did do it to myself. My point is, the God I have come to know is forgiving and he will forgive any man a mistake if he truly shows remorse for it. You are not a murderer. You made a mistake in the blink of an eye because you were blinded by your pain and anger. Does it make it OK? Of course not. Does it mean you should be condemned for it? Who knows? In my opinion, though, it doesn't. You have shown remorse for what you did; you have shown me how sorry you truly are. I know the real Cody and he is an amazing man; a man full of love and with a good, pure heart. I know if you had to do it over, you couldn't do it again."

Cody lowered his gaze and nodded. "I've always regretted it. I don't know how I even did it. I do know, though, that I couldn't do it again. When Marshall raped me, I was shocked that this could happen to me twice. Twice I was betrayed by a man who I thought loved me and who I actually loved back. I wanted to hurt him just as bad as he hurt me but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I wanted him to pay for what he did and he paid with his life because Randy did what I couldn't. I was so mad that he had done it but I was madder that I couldn't participate in it. Randy knew it wasn't in me. He ignored my anger because he knew I was mostly angry at myself; that I couldn't do it."

Will nodded, a small smile on his face. "Well, you know why I think you couldn't do it, don't you? You're too good, Cody. You're not a murderer."

Cody laughed softly. "How can you still be with me after what you know? Why haven't you run straight to the cops? Aren't you afraid of me and my friends now?"

Will shrugged. "Should I be?"

Cody quickly shook his head. "No, never. None of us would ever hurt you. Especially me. I'd rather kill myself,"

Will squeezed his hand tightly. "Stop. I love you and I trust you. I don't know why but I accept what you've done. It was a mistake. I know your heart is good and if you love your friends, then I'll love them, too. You would never trust someone who wasn't good. I don't know the whole story behind what they have done but if you stand beside them, so will I."

"I'm supposed to be on a plane right now to go help Randy. I wouldn't actually be doing anything myself but I know what Randy is going to do and I know John is going to help him do it or would help him if he could. I also know if what I'm piecing together about Ted is correct and that he will soon be dead, too. How do I ignore that?"

Cody looked over to Will, his eyes displaying his inner turmoil. "Ted is a friend; someone I've known since childhood. How do I stand by and watch him be killed? He has a family. I know them! How can I take him away from his family? I know he did something so wrong but I just can't wrap my mind around him needing to pay for it with his life."

Will looked at him sternly. "Then go tell them. Tell Randy and John how you feel and try to stop them. If you don't succeed, you can at least know you tried. They need you right now, Cody."

Cody lowered his eyes. "I'm scared. I don't really give my opinion in much of Randy and John's decisions. They just see me as this little boy they have to protect. They won't take me seriously. I'm the weak one in the group in their minds. I don't know how to tell them I don't agree with something they're gonna do."

Will smiled. "I think I can honestly say two things. One, there's nothing little about you, Cody. You're a beautiful, grown man. Two, I think you've proven how strong you are. You prove it on a daily basis. Your friends see that and I do think they take you seriously. They love and respect you, Cody. Stand up, get on that plane and talk to them."

Cody smiled, feeling some tension finally begin to leave his body. He moved forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Will's neck and pulled the older man towards him. Cody pressed his lips to Will, giving him a long, needy kiss, drawing his tongue inside his mouth. Will returned the kiss, grabbing Cody's face and pulling it harder against his. Cody pulled away, the need for air too much.

"You taste so good, Will. I would give anything to be able to stay here with you." he groaned.

Will nodded, his forehead resting on Cody's. "Me, too, baby. There are so many things I want to do to you; so many things I want us to share. I can't believe we haven't even spent a night together that didn't include sand and you burning up with fever."

Cody laughed and shook his head. "Soon we will, don't worry. I plan on coming home straight to you."

Will smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips gently back onto Cody's. Cody sighed as the lips began to travel down, pressing kisses and nips to his throat and neck. His lips parted as Will moved back up to them, sweeping his tongue inside. Cody's hands moved down Will's back, lingering on his hips as their kiss deepened. Finally, they had to part to breathe.

"OK, I really gotta get up and think about something boring because this is making me just a little too excited, if you know what I mean."

Will laughed as Cody stood and began pacing up and down the floor. "I can lend you one of my medical books. Those will kill any erection, trust me."

Cody smiled back at him, their eyes locking momentarily. As he took a step back towards the sofa, prepared to send it all to hell and give himself over to the man he loved, a loud ring ruined the moment. Cody groaned and pulled the phone out of his pocket, not even looking down at the display before answering.

"I'm still in St. Louis, Randy."

Will stood and walked over to the table, wanting to give Cody as much privacy as he could. Cody smiled at him and shook his head, grabbing his hand as he moved past him and pulling him back over to the sofa. They lowered their bodies back down and Cody closed his eyes tightly, preparing himself for the barrage he was going to receive from Randy.

"I figured you would be, Codes. Is Will OK?"

Cody frowned, his eyes opening and turning towards Will. Will stared back at him, a confused look on his face, and shrugged.

"Will's fine, thank God. I was on my way out now actually. I'll catch another flight or I'll go private if I have to Ran but I really need to talk to you before you do anything. Please wait for me."

Randy sighed. "I don't have much of a choice, do I, Cody?"

Cody rolled his eyes in frustration. "Don't make me feel guilty, Randy. You can't be mad at me for this."

Will sighed next to him, running his hand up and down Cody's arm in an effort to comfort him.

"I'm not mad at you or trying to make you feel anything, Cody. I'm just stating the truth. You are all I have on my side right now because I refuse to forgive John. I have no choice but to wait for you."

Cody shook his head at Randy's stubbornness. "You're being an idiot, Ran. I love you but you really are being an idiot. You and John need each other now more than ever. It is not the time to fall apart. You're making a huge decision based on intense emotion and without thinking it through. You have to sit down and think about this, Ran. Put yourself in John's shoes."

Will's eyes widened in surprise as he listened to Cody talk. Cody sighed and shook his head, hearing only silence on the other end of the phone.

"Ran, you know I'm right."

"Stay in St. Louis, Cody. I'm going home and I'm taking the girls home. It's where Nathan is anyway and I have to deal with him. I'll get the girls settled with my parents and make sure they're safe. I'll need you with me."

Cody took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine, I'll be here waiting. Call me when you land."

"I will, Codes. Please be careful. Eyes and ears open, OK."

Cody smiled at Randy's worried tone. "I'll be fine, Ran. You be careful and get home safe with those girls."

He ended the call and looked at Will, who was still frowning. "Looks like I won't be going anywhere for awhile. Randy's coming to me."

Will nodded. "And what are you guys going to do when he gets here?"

Cody sighed, turning away from Will's worried gaze. "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

* * *

Randy paced up and down the airport, his hopes dashing even more when he saw the status of Cody's flight on the announcement board. The flight had already left St. Louis and he knew Cody wasn't on it even without his confirming it on the phone minutes ago. Randy sighed deeply, caught between anger and guilt. He knew the feeling of anger came mostly from his own thoughts. The last thing he wanted was for Cody to give up on Will. He knew how much his young friend loved Will and Randy would be the first to push Cody towards him. In his opinion, Cody deserved all the love in the world. Randy wanted him to be happy…it just sucked that it had to happen at this time. He was so angry at the situation he found himself in. Ted, one of his closest friends had betrayed him. John, the love of his life had done the same. Not in the same way, of course, but it was a form of betrayal. Randy had never felt so alone. It was all on his shoulders to protect his daughter, Sam and Cody now. He didn't know if he could do it. He also didn't know if he could go up against Nathan on his own. The last time he saw the man he had been so close to giving up. Nathan had always had a strange way of overpowering him. Randy had always feared his older brother. The man had a way of just looking at him that had disturbed Randy since they were children.

"Ran, what now?"

Randy turned to look at Sam, who sat with a sleeping Alanna in her lap. He sighed and shook his head.

"Cody's not gonna make it. He's still in St. Louis."

Sam nodded, her head resting gently on Alanna's head. "I don't blame him, Ran. He wasn't going to leave St. Louis without knowing if Will was OK and he's absolutely right. No one would just leave in a situation like that."

Randy nodded and moved to sit besides Sam. "I know. You're right. I would've done the same thing if someone told me John…"

He stopped immediately at John's name and looked down. Sam smiled sympathetically and patted his arm.

"Randy, can't you just forgive him? Johnny loves you so much and he never wanted to hurt you. He figured if you didn't know Nate was around that you would be able to live your life without worrying. It didn't matter if Ted talked to him or didn't. As long as he never approached you there was no reason to mention Nathan to you. He did what he thought was best for you, Ran."

Randy rolled his eyes. "John knows I know how to take care of myself. He didn't have to treat me like a child. He could've also taken care of it for me. I would've done it for him."

He stood off the chair and began to pace up and down the hallway, ignoring the twinge of guilt that ran through his body at that statement. It was only weeks earlier that John had a meltdown in Boston because of the guilt he still felt at what he'd done to his own father. That guilt was something that would never let him do the same again despite how much John claimed he could and Randy knew that.

The flight Sam and Alanna were meant to take to Rome was going to begin boarding in a couple of hours but there was no way he could send them off alone. It was better to go back home to St. Louis and leave them with his parents. They would know nothing of Nathan and of his plans for the man. The last thing Randy wanted was to worry them. Bob and Elaine Orton knew everything Nathan had done but it was only after his last arrest that Randy had told them of all he endured during his childhood. His parents had been floored to know something like that was going on under their roof and they never suspected a thing. They had been devastated to know their son could do something so vile to his own brother. It had destroyed them both but they had completely cut him off. They could not find a way to forgive him and even if they wanted to, Nathan had made no effort to ask for anyone's forgiveness.

Randy would just make an excuse for dropping the girls off. He knew his parents wouldn't mind or question it. They would see it as an excuse to spend time with their granddaughter, something they both enjoyed.

"Randy? What are we gonna do now?"

He turned his attention back to Sam and stood. "I'm gonna go change your flight and I'm gonna book us all on a flight back home. I'll deal with things better there."

Samantha nodded, watching as Randy walked away. She knew, despite his calm exterior, that he must be completely panicked inside. He had never expected to have to deal with Nathan again and now he would be going up against him on his own. It was his stubbornness that kept him from John. Deep down, Sam knew that was his biggest fear. Going up against his worst enemy by himself, without John, who always took care of the difficult things for him, was scaring the life out of Randy.

Randy sighed and walked up to the counter, ignoring the glances of the people around him. The last thing he wanted right now was to be recognized by anyone. The clerk looked up at him and smiled.

"How may I help you, sir?"

"I have two tickets booked to Rome leaving at 9:35. I won't need that flight but I will need 3 seats on your next flight to St. Louis, Missouri."

The clerk smiled and took the paperwork and credit card Randy handed her, quickly running her fingers over the keyboard before her.

"There's a flight to St. Louis leaving in an hour."

Randy nodded. "Thank you. I'll take it."

"So will I,"

Randy turned, his eyes wide as they landed on John coming up behind him. Ted stood beside him, his eyes on the ground and his body slumped over. John stared at Randy, a stern expression on his face, just daring him to argue. Randy's eyes narrowed, ignoring the look.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?"

John smirked. "Following you. Whether you like it or not, I will be on you like white on rice as we solve this little issue." He turned his attention to Ted, his expression growing serious. "And this one will be stuck to me until I no longer need him to be."

Randy glared at him and turned his attention back to the clerk. He grabbed the tickets she handed him and walked away, leaving John and the clerk talking as Ted stood quietly behind him. Sam's eyes widened as he approached.

"Are John and Ted coming with us?"

"It's not my choice. They can go wherever they want. I'll still be dealing with this on my own, whether they're in St. Louis or not."

Sam sighed as Alanna began to wake up in her arms. The small girl yawned and smiled up at her parents, her eyes darting around the airport. "Where are we?"

Randy smiled down at her. "We're in the airport, baby. We're going home."

Alanna nodded, her eyes looking around and widening when she spotted John. "Daddy John!"

She lowered herself off Sam's lap and took off towards John's open arms. Randy quickly stood and tried to follow but Sam grabbed his arm. "Leave her, Randy. She has no idea what's going on and she loves John as a father. You cannot change that. It would be unfair to her."

Randy remained quiet, watching as John spun Alanna around in his arms, the little girl laughing happily.

"Randy, please don't say anything in front of her."

He sighed and looked down at Sam, nodding reluctantly. "I won't."

Sam smiled and released his arm. They watched as John walked over with Alanna in his arms, Ted slowly shuffling behind him. John lowered himself to the seat across from Randy while Ted sat beside him, smiling hesitantly at Sam. The group remained quiet until finally a small voice broke the silence.

"Daddy John, are you coming home with us?"

John smiled as he held Alanna tightly. His eyes darted back up to meet Randy's cold ones. "Yes, I am, baby."

Randy glared at him and shook his head. The idea of being in such close proximity to John was making his stomach turn. He focused his attention on his daughter and smiled.

"Al, you and Mommy are gonna spend a couple of days with Grandma and Grandpa. Even though we're home, Daddy John, your uncles and I have some work to do."

Alanna nodded happily. "OK, I love being with Grandma and Grandpa."

Sam laughed and shook her head. "Who wouldn't? They spoil you rotten when you're there."

John laughed as Alanna began to giggle. Randy turned his attention away, looking at Ted, who was sitting quietly. The young man looked gray and absolutely miserable. Guilt and fear radiated from his every pore and Randy felt no pity for him, only anger at what he had caused and of how he had hurt him.

Randy sighed and lowered his head, focusing on the floor and losing himself in thought. He was snapped out of it by a hand on his back.

"Ran, our flight is boarding."

Randy lifted his eyes and met Sam's smiling face. He stood and followed her down the corridor to the gate of their flight, aware of John and Ted following him. They quickly boarded and settled into their seats and were soon airborne.

* * *

Hours later, John stared at Randy's face as he slept. The younger man's face had only slightly relaxed in sleep but the worries he carried were clearly displayed on his handsome face. He looked exhausted, with dark circles under his eyes. John sighed as he watched him, wanting nothing more than to pull the younger man into his arms and comfort him. He couldn't resist much longer and tentatively reached out a hand. His fingers softly ran up and down Randy's face and the younger man sighed. John's hand froze, certain Randy would wake up and tear him apart for having the nerve to touch him. He didn't, though. His eyes remained closed and if anything, John swore he leaned into his touch. A small smile spread over John's face as he continued the caress on Randy's skin. The moment felt so natural; so comfortable. It was something he had done hundreds of times before. It seemed impossible to John that he would never touch Randy again; never have any type of intimacies with him, even one as simple as a caress. He longed for the time when his caress would awaken Randy. His bright blue eyes would open, full of love for him, and his lips would curve into a smile; the smile only John had the privilege of seeing.

Suddenly, Randy's eyes did open. John's hand again froze on his smooth cheek and his eyes widened. He held his breath as Randy's eyes slowly blinked, focusing on his face. He smiled slowly, his eyes staring into John's, and the older man let out the gust of air he held. John smiled happily, his dimples on full display and moved his hand down to Randy's chest, letting it rest on the warmth he felt coming from his body.

"Hey,"

The softly spoken word acted like a trigger and Randy's face instantly hardened as the memories of the past day came rushing back to him. He moved his body as far back as he could, his eyes turning cold as he glared at John.

"What the hell are you doing? Why are you in Sam's seat? Why are you touching me?"

John's own smiled dropped, along with his heart. It had been a momentary lapse in Randy's mind; that was all. In his sleepy fog, he had reacted the way he did when he woke up in bed with John every morning. John was the moron who fell for it and got his hopes up. Of course Randy was still furious with him. A short sleep would not change that.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to switch with her so I can talk to you. Calm down, my God."

Randy continued glaring and John actually lowered his eyes at the intensity. "Don't tell me to calm down and don't fucking touch me. I am only on this plane with you because I have no choice but to be. Don't make me regret it anymore than I already do."

John sighed, shaking his head. He turned over in his seat and stared at the headrest of the passenger in front of him. "This is so fucking frustrating."

Randy snorted from his own seat, whether in agreement or disagreement, John didn't know. What he did know, however, was that it was just what he needed to set him off.

John turned in his seat, eyebrow raised. "What the fuck was that? You think this situation is only frustrating for you? What about me? I don't have reason to be frustrated? Guess what, I fucking am, too!"

Randy turned over in his seat, eyes wide. "Excuse me? You want me to feel pity for you because you're frustrated? Well, whose fault is that, John? Let's not forget, this is all a situation you caused. We're in this because of you. Not only did you let a maniac roam free and plot to destroy our lives, but you broke us, John."

John clenched his jaw. "I am so sick of hearing you blame me for this. You know damn well I never wanted this to happen. You know if for a second I would've thought Nathan was going to hurt you, I would've done something about it. When have I ever balked away from defending you and our family? I have beaten the shit out of people for even looking at you the wrong way! You know how I feel for you, what I would do for you…"

He stopped to shoot his own glare. "…what I have already done for you. All of that was just thrown away by you, Randy, after just one mistake. You think you're the only one that got played; the only one that was made a fool of by a friend? Ted betrayed me, too. You don't seem to care about that, though. My best friend was helping a man I hate try to destroy the man I love and you seem to think I sat back and allowed him to do it. I had no fucking idea that's what he was doing! How do you think that makes me feel? I lost both of you in a matter of minutes but there's only one I want to get back and that's you. You don't even want to try to understand my side of things, though. After all the years we've been together, not only as a couple, you just threw me away in minutes. You cut me out of your life knowing damn well that we had built a family together. How could you do that?"

Randy's eyes were wide and ice cold as he stared at John. This time, though, the older man held his gaze, refusing to drop it.

"You have nothing to say, do you? You're just gonna sit there and glare at me, acting like a spoiled child." John turned his eyes away and stood up from his seat. "Fine, you cut me out of your life and we never have to speak again but you will not cut me out of Alanna's life. I love that child as if she was my own and I have been in her life since the moment she entered this Earth. She is my child and I will always be in her life, whether you like it or not."

Randy watched as John walked away, the urge to call him back almost too much to bear. He slumped back in his seat, going over John's words in his head. He knew John loved him. Of that he had not one doubt. There was nothing more he wanted than to run after him and tell him how much he loved him, too. He still felt so betrayed, though. John had let Nathan go free. Why hadn't he just gotten rid of him? Randy sighed, knowing what the answer was and going over it in his head once more. John was a good person who always saw the good in everyone else, no matter how horrible they were. He wanted to believe that even the most evil person can change for the better. He believed John when he said he'd thought Nathan would just go off somewhere, embarrassed and remorseful of his actions, and never come near any member of the Orton family again. When he discovered Ted's friendship with the man, John probably thought Ted was trying to rehabilitate him. John would have never assumed Ted was helping Nathan continue his path of evil. It was a betrayal none of them saw coming, especially John, the closest one of them all to Ted.

Randy stood up and walked down the corridor of the plane. He stopped at Sam's seat, smiling at her and Alanna as they watched a movie on her iPad. Ted sat in the seat across from them, his head leaning on the window as he sat in a restless sleep. Randy's eyes searched the plane and saw John's body disappear into a bathroom. He quickly followed the older man and stood in front of the door, hesitantly raising his hand to knock.

"John,"

A loud flush sounded and Randy heard the sound of water running. After a few minutes, the door swung open. Randy stepped in front of it and pushed John back inside the tiny space. They were practically pressed nose to nose in the small cubicle. John raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?"

Randy's eyes remained hard as they looked at John in his defensive stance. "I don't know why you would ever think I would cut you out of Al's life. That was a low blow to say that to me, John."

John shrugged. "Well, you cut me out of your life pretty fast. Why shouldn't I think you would do the same when it comes to Al?"

"I wouldn't do that. Whatever is happening between us, she has no reason to know. We'll explain what a break up is after we settle this with Nathan. For now, we just act normal." Randy lowered his eyes and took a step back, immediately hitting the wall.

John dropped his arms, shaking his head slowly. "We'll explain what a break up is? I can't believe you would do this to her; to us! You won't even try to understand my point. You won't even fight for us."

"Whatever fight I have left in me is reserved for Nathan. I understand your point. I understand everything you said back there! I just can't let it go, though. I don't know if I ever will, John. We have to face reality. This is over." Randy sighed and shook his head. "I love you; I always will and you will always be in Al's life. She deserves you. I just can't have you in mine the same way anymore."

He moved away and reached for the door handle but John's hand clamped on his own. "Bullshit. You need me as much as I need you. We can't just go our separate ways. This is gonna take both of us, Randy, and you know it."

Randy turned, his forehead creased in a frown. "No it won't. It's gonna take me. I will handle Nathan on my own. You can take care of everyone else. I don't want you anywhere near that man."

John shook his head, a smirk on his lips. "You don't want me anywhere near Nathan because you know he's going to try and hurt me. You want to protect me because you love me. Is that it?"

Randy's glare penetrated into John's eyes. "You know it is. I just said it! Don't make this anymore difficult."

"Why can you protect me but I can't help protect you? I love you just as much, Randy. I don't want him to hurt you. He's already done enough to you." John squeezed Randy's hand, his thumb caressing the skin.

Randy stared at him, his jaw clenched. "I can handle it. I'm not a child anymore."

John sighed. "But you're scared and I don't blame you. You need me, whether you admit it or not, and I will not let you go after him alone."

Randy shrugged, pulling his hand out of John's grasp. "Have fun trying to stop me, then."

He turned away and again reached for the door handle only to have John slam his hand against the door. The loud bang made him jump and he found himself trapped as John raised his other arm up, as well. Randy's eyes widened and he looked at John's arms on either side of him. He moved his hands up to try to pry John's arms away but they would not move.

"What are you doing? Get away from me, John."

John shook his head, his nostril flaring in anger. "Not until you come to your senses. Are you trying to get yourself killed? Do you not know how important you are to us? Alanna needs you, Randy. God damn it, I need you! I love you! I can't imagine my life without you. You will not put yourself in danger!"

Randy's eyes were wide in his face as he looked at John. For minutes, only the sounds of their heavy breathing could be heard until Randy dropped his arms in defeat. He threw his head back against the wall and closed his eyes tightly. "I can't do this. God, I can't do this with you. I have no strength left."

John watched him carefully, his heart aching. He lowered his arms away. "You refuse to believe I never meant to hurt you; that I would never willingly hurt you. Fine, don't, but I will never stop trying to get you back. I love you more than anything and I will never stop trying to prove it to you."

He moved around Randy's waist and pulled the door open. He stood back and watched as Randy moved his body up, off the door. The younger man's eyes glistened with unshed tears and he shook his head and opened his mouth. No sound came out and he closed it and tried again, gulping softly.

"I'm so scared of him, John. Why do I still think he's gonna hurt me? I feel like that little kid again, all alone, hiding in my closet praying to God that he doesn't find me."

John sighed. "You have every right to be scared. You're not that little kid anymore, though. You're a brave, strong man and the last thing you are is alone. You have so many people who love and support you and I am the number one person on that list."

Randy nodded and lowered his eyes, surprised to see his hands shaking. "I know. I need you, John. I've never needed you more."

John felt his stomach untie and smiled slowly. "I'm here. I'll always be here for you, baby."

He hesitantly took a step forward towards Randy and moved his hands up to the younger man's waist. Randy tensed momentarily at John's touch but quickly walked into the embrace. John smiled slowly and wrapped his arms around Randy's waist, pulling him in tightly. His smile widened as he felt Randy's arms move up and wrap around his back. John moved his lips to Randy's ear and whispered softly, "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Randy. It was never my intention. You have to know I would never intentionally hurt you, baby. I love you more than anything. Forgive me, please."

Randy nodded against John's shoulder. "Just give me time." He moved back slightly and smiled at John. "I love you, too."


	32. Chapter 31

Cody sat on the sofa absentmindedly flipping through the channels on the television set before him. He sighed, boredom making him feel like running laps around the house. He looked over at Will and sighed. The older man was engrossed in his textbooks and notepad, oblivious to Cody's situation. The last thing Cody wanted to do was disturb his studying but he didn't know how much more he could take. It was like waiting for a ticking time bomb to explode.

"Will?"

With a small smile on his face, the man looked up. "Yes, Cody,"

Cody smiled sheepishly. "Are you done yet?"

Will laughed and shook his head. "Baby, I'm studying to be a doctor. I'll never be done."

Cody smiled and looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry. I know I'm just distracting you."

Will nodded. "Yeah, but you're a great distraction. I can take a break if you're bored."

Cody raised his eyes hopefully and glanced down at his watch. "Well, maybe we can stop to get some dinner. I haven't eaten since lunch and I should've taken my meds like two hours ago but…"

Will's eyes widened and he stared at the younger man in disbelief. "Cody, are you kidding me? You cannot neglect your schedule, baby. It's not safe…"

Cody laughed loudly, causing Will to frown angrily. "What the hell is so funny to you about skipping meds?"

"It's not funny. It's just you already sound so much like a doctor." Cody continued to laugh and Will rolled his eyes. He closed the books and stood up, walking into the small kitchen. He stuck his head in his refrigerator and sighed.

"Well, you have a choice of frozen lasagna or frozen meat loaf."

Cody wrinkled his nose and walked over to Will, peering over his shoulder at the practically empty refrigerator. "No and hell no."

Will looked at him and shrugged. "That's all there is, babe. I don't cook and I usually eat before I come home at night. These are my emergency meals."

"Remind me never to get hungry here again," Cody smiled and walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. He collapsed on the sofa again and checked his phone to see if he had any new messages from Randy but found only the one he had sent when boarding his flight. He sighed and tried to focus on the television but a loud growl from his stomach made him reach down to clutch it.

"God, I can't take it! Between the boredom and my hunger, I'm going to go crazy here." Cody stood and walked over to the table where Will had taken his seat again. "I'm gonna go get us some food; real food, not frozen. That way you can have some quiet and continue your studying and I can get some air and distraction."

Will frowned. "Are you sure you should leave? Randy told you to stay put. Maybe we should just order in, Cody."

Cody smiled and shook his head. "I'm going stir crazy here, Will. I need to get some air. I'll be fine! I can take care of myself. I shouldn't be gone long."

Will sighed, not convinced but Cody silenced him with a quick kiss to his lips. "I'll be fine, baby. I'll run down to that diner on the corner and pick us up some good old fashioned home cooking. Shouldn't take more than half an hour."

Will smiled and nodded reluctantly. "Fine, go get your air. Call me and let me know what they have as a special, OK and hurry back."

Cody nodded and bent to place another kiss on Will's lips. "Yes, my love."

He walked to the door quickly and smiled at Will one final time before stepping out of the door. The door closed behind him and he walked into the stairwell, jogging down the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. He reached the lobby and walked out into the cool night air.

Cody sighed and took a deep breath in. The night was clear and the breeze was good enough to only need a sweater. Lights from the neighborhood lit his way as he walked down the quiet street towards the busy diner/pub on the corner of Will's building. He had been there many times when visiting Will and knew it was a spot frequented by other members of the hospital he worked at for their good comfort food.

A loud ring made Cody stop in his tracks and he quickly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and lifted it to his ear, a relieved sigh escaping his lips.

"Ran, you're here?"

"Yeah, our flight just landed. I'm picking up the car and driving home. I wanted to take the girls to my parents but it's too late. We're all just going home and start new tomorrow. Are you gonna come or stay with Will?"

Cody raised an eyebrow, surprised Randy was giving him a choice. "I'm on my way to get dinner for us but I'll go home if you want. You seem kinda calm. Had a good flight?"

Randy sighed in his ear. "I'm trying to work things a few things out. I would like if it you come home, though. We could talk about everything that's happened. But don't rush, Cody; enjoy your time with Will."

Cody smiled and continued walking down the street, the lights of the diner close ahead. "Thanks, Ran. Don't worry about anything, OK. We can talk all night if you need to until we find a solution to this problem. Everything will be OK."

"Thanks, Codes. I know it will once we're all together."

Cody smiled and ended the call, placing the phone back in his pocket. He looked up and continued to walk the final steps towards the diner when another voice began to speak behind him.

"You guys are so fucking sweet I just lost a tooth from listening to that conversation."

Cody spun around, his eyes widening at the figure standing behind him, a smirk on his lips. There was no doubt in his mind it was Nathan, though he hadn't seen him in person since they were teenagers. The resemblance between him and Randy was evident in everything from his stance to the smirk he now wore.

"What's up, Cody? Time has treated you well, kiddo. You're looking real good."

Cody broke out of his shock and smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Thanks, I know. Wish I could say the same for you but I guess prison just doesn't agree with everyone. You're looking like shit, Nate."

Nathan smiled and shook his head. "Wow, even with the lisp you managed to make that sound hard. I'm impressed. Baby bro has taught you well."

Cody clenched his jaw tightly and shook his head. "What the hell are you doing here, Nathan? Why didn't you just disappear after you were released? You have no one in St. Louis; no family and no friends."

Nathan held up his hand, the smile on his face widening. "Wrong you are, Cody. I have a friend here. Goes by the name of Ted; maybe you know him?"

Cody frowned, unsure of how to react since he still didn't know what part Ted had really played in this. "Nate, I don't know what you have planned but it's not too late to just go. Just get the hell out of this city and try to find some peace somewhere else…"

"The only peace I intend on finding is the peace I'll get when I see Randy again. Now you and me gotta get moving. I don't have all night." Nathan's gaze hardened at the mention of Randy's name.

Cody raised an eyebrow, his hands dropping from his chest and moving discretely towards his back pocket. "Excuse me? I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You are because I know you don't want anything to happen to that cute little nurse you're dating. I suggest you don't even attempt to bring out that gun you're reaching for." Nathan's eyes followed the path of Cody's hand and he smirked.

Cody rested his hand on the weapon he carried and raised his head defiantly. "Don't threaten me or the people I care for. It won't work. I could take you out right now and this would all be done with."

Nathan laughed loudly, shaking his head. "You take one step towards me, kid, and your beloved Will gets a bullet in his head. What makes you think I don't know you're packing? Don't you think I have someone watching Will's house? Someone who will take him out if you even look at me the wrong way?"

Cody's hand remained where it was and he smiled slowly. "Bullshit. You're lying."

"Wanna risk Will's life on that?" Nathan smiled, as well, looking eerily calm and Cody hesitated for one brief instant. His hand trembled and Nathan took the opportunity to reach forward and grab his free arm, pulling him towards him. Cody's hand slipped from the gun he held onto and it clattered loudly to the pavement. He quickly bent down, reaching for the weapon, only to have it kicked out of his reach. A loud hit to the back of his neck made Cody's eyes squeeze shut and he frantically tried to open them. An angry Nathan snarled down at him and lifted the gun he now held in his hand, bringing it down directly between Cody's eyes. Cody groaned as his body slumped to the ground, darkness consuming all he could see.

* * *

Randy sighed as he activated the alarm for the house and his eyes scanned the large backyard. The small lights randomly placed around the area showed no disturbance, only the trees moving in the breeze. He sighed and moved away from the backdoor, walking slowly into the quiet living room, his feet coming to a halt when he saw John sitting on the sofa, looking down at his phone. Randy gulped deeply, staring at the older man. He had been sure John would go up to their room but he should've known better. John wouldn't forget their talk on the plane and he would want to continue talking.

Randy hesitantly took another step into the room, his sneaker making a noise on the wooden floor and John's head shot up. He smiled at Randy, who froze again, his eyes wide.

"Hey, alarms all set?"

Randy nodded, swallowing against the lump in his throat. "Yeah, yeah, alarm's good. Did the girls get settled in?"

John nodded. "Yeah, Al was still asleep so Sam took her in her room. They're both asleep now. I just checked on them."

He turned his body over on the sofa and looked down at the empty space beside him then back up at Randy. Randy took the hint and slowly walked over to him and sat down.

"I figure tomorrow we can drop them off at Bob and Elaine's and then we can all come back and sit together and figure out what to do."

Randy groaned and lowered his head to his hands. "God, how am I going to do this? What explanation am I going to give my parents for leaving the girls and a guard there? I don't want to mention Nathan to them. The last thing I wanna do is cause my parents any more grief because of him. They've been through enough because of him."

John quickly reached over and took Randy's hand in his, giving it a comforting squeeze. "We won't tell them anything about him, Ran. We'll just use the break-in as an excuse. We'll tell them the cops haven't found the thief and still recommend us being careful. They won't question that."

Randy nodded, his eyes lowering to look at his hand in John's grasp. He gently tried to pull it out but it was held tightly. He sighed loudly and met John's intense stare. "John, let go of my hand."

John frowned, his gaze not wavering. "Why? Why are you pulling away from me? I thought we were gonna work things out. We talked on the plane and you said you needed me…"

Randy nodded, harshly pulling his hand away and standing up. "I do need you and I want to try and work things out. It's just not gonna happen tonight. Don't push me, OK. I'm still not there." He walked over to the large window that overlooked their front yard and just stared into the darkness. He heard John get up and follow him and before long, felt him standing behind him.

"Randy, please don't do this,"

Randy sighed, making no move to turn around. "John, I told you to give me time. You have to give it to me. I'm still angry at you. Those feelings aren't going to disappear if you crowd me. Just give me some space, please."

John shook his head in frustration and grabbed the younger man's arm, turning him over. "I'm not trying to crowd you or push you! I'm trying to get you to stop being such a stubborn ass!"

Randy's eyes softened as he stared at an irate John. "John, I just need time right now to try to get myself back to normal before I attempt to get us back. There's still so much in the air."

John shook his head. "It would be easier if you just let me help you. Tell me what to do, Ran. I need you to forgive me. I want us back to the way we were." He sighed and looked down at his feet. "I can't stand this. I can't stand not being able to comfort you, not being able to touch you without you flinching and moving away from me. I need to be with you, kiss you, just feel you,"

"John, stop. Don't," Randy's voice came out in a whisper, his arm growing warm under John's touch.

"Why? Am I making you remember what we have; what you don't seem to want to fight for?" John took a step closer and moved his hand up Randy's arm towards his face. The younger man froze as John's fingers brushed down his face before gently gripping his chin and capturing his lips in a kiss. Randy shivered as John's tongue slid along his lips, parting them. He moaned, caught between fighting John and giving in to him. John's other hand wrapped around his waist and began to run up and down his shirt. The hand came to rest on his lower back and John pressed their bodies closer. Randy found himself leaning into John's touch, the sensations all too familiar and the older man took it as a sign to intensify the kiss. Randy couldn't fight it anymore; it felt too good. His hands reached up and wrapped around John's neck, parting his mouth eagerly as their tongues stroked each other. The need for air made them break apart and John groaned loudly.

"God, baby, I missed that. I love tasting you so fucking much."

Randy sighed and nodded, sealing their mouths again, his arms holding John close to him. John moved his hand, slipping under Randy's shirt to feel the warm skin above the waistband of his track pants. He began to stroke it slowly and watched as Randy's eyes opened, half-lidded and lust-glazed, aching in what looked like a plea before they shut again. John moved his hand around, smoothing it over Randy's stomach, feeling the muscles under quiver as his hand continued moving down towards his groin. Randy gasped, reluctantly parting their kiss.

"John,"

John thrust his hand inside Randy's pants, his fingers brushing the man's already half hard erection. Randy instantly arched into his touch and John wrapped his fingers around the base of his length and began to stroke gently. Randy threw his head back, leaning it against the wall and John lowered his lips to the skin on his neck, licking and biting, pleased at the moan he caused. A shudder cascaded through his lover, the younger man's head still tipped back, his lips parted. John moved his lips back up Randy's neck to sensitive skin behind his ear up to his lips and kissed him fiercely, his hand stroking harder now, starting at the base before sliding up to the flared head.

Randy's hips rocked into John's touch, his mind spinning from the sensations John was making him feel and the doubts coming through. His breath was stolen from him and another stroke had him feeling faint. Gasping, Randy's tearing eyes flickered open, his mouth fighting for air before he lost it in whimpers.

"Stop, John, stop. We can't do this. This won't fix anything,"

Randy's hand darted on top of John's, pulling it out as he scrambled to move away from his body. The older man's eyes widened at Randy's drastic change and he watched him move back into the living room.

"What just happened? Everything was fine and..."

Randy shook his head, his breath still coming in pants. "No, nothing is fine. Just stay away from me, John, please. I can't do this."

John frowned and took a step forward, his frown deepening when Randy took one back. "What were we doing that was so bad? It felt good, didn't it?"

Randy shook his head and held up his hand. "Look, I'm not ready for that yet. It was a mistake; a weak moment I gave into. I'm sorry but I need you to stay away for now, OK. Please, John."

John clenched his jaw and sighed. "No, it's not fucking OK, Randy but you won't give me much of a choice, will you? I don't understand you. You obviously need me as much as I need you but you just can't accept it."

Randy remained silent, desperately trying to control his breathing and racing heart before attempting to respond. He knew John was right. Of course he needed him! One touch from the man damn near made him explode. It had taken everything he had to pull away from John when all he had wanted was to stay in his arms.

"John, I..."

A loud ring made both men jump. Randy tore his eyes away from John and reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone and frowning at the unfamiliar number at the screen.

"Hello,"

"Randy, it Will,"

Randy sighed, relieved to have a distraction from the situation with John. He walked over to the sofa and lowered his body down. "Hey, Will. Is Cody on his way home?"

"I don't know,"

Randy frowned at the nervous tone in Will's voice, his eyes automatically rising to look at John.

"Randy, he left here over an hour ago to get us dinner. He was just going down the street. It shouldn't have taken this long. I thought maybe you had called and he had gone straight there but he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't disappear without telling me. I'm really worried, Randy. Where could he have gone?"

Randy's mouth open but no words came out. He closed it, licking his lips and tried again. "I spoke to Cody. He told me he was walking to get dinner for you guys. I told him to enjoy it and not to rush home; that I would wait for him. That was awhile ago..."

"Oh my God, Randy, where could he be? He's not answering his cell phone! I've called him like 20 times!"

Randy shook his head, the phone beginning to tremble in his hand. "I don't know...it's Nate. God, please no,"

His eyes began to water and Will's voice echoed in his ear but he couldn't make out a word. John quickly walked over and took the phone from his hand, taking over the conversation. Randy remained frozen on the sofa. The thing he dreaded the most had happened. Nathan had gotten to someone he loved; he was sure of it.

"Ran,"

Randy's eyes blinked rapidly, focusing on John's face in front of him. He took a deep breath and reached for John's hands. "It's Nathan; he has him, John, I know it. We have to get him back. Cody can't pay for me. What do we do, John? I need to get him back."

John nodded, squeezing his hands tightly. "We will, Randy. I swear to you, we will."

"How? We don't know anything about Nathan. All we have is a number. How do I know he'll show if I call him? You don't know what he's capable of, John." Randy's voice rose with desperation and John pulled him into his arms in an effort to calm him.

"Baby, you have to calm down. This is when we have to stop and think about things the way Nate would. He's not gonna hurt Cody, Randy. Of that I'm certain."

Randy's voice was low in his ear as his arms held onto him tightly around his waist. "How are you certain, John?"

John pressed a kiss to the side of Randy's neck, his hands moving up and down the younger man's back in an effort to soothe him. "Because he's using Cody as bait for you. You're the one he wants, baby."

Randy slowly pulled away, his eyes still moist as they stared at John. "Then, he can have me. We just need to get Cody back."

John shook his head. "I refuse to let that asshole have **either** of you. We're gonna beat him at his own game."

He stood and looked down the long hallway leading to the downstairs guest bedroom. His gaze hardened as he stared at the closed bedroom door. "Ted is going to give us everything he has on Nate. This is the moment that determines if he lives or dies."


	33. Chapter 32

Ted jumped out of his bed in shock as the door to his bedroom burst open. Randy and John walked in quickly, locking the door behind them. John looked determined, his expression stern and hard whereas Randy looked positively sick.

"What do you want?"

"For you to start talking. Nathan took Cody." John's voice had no emotion in it as he spoke the awful words.

Ted gasped, his eyes darting toward Randy. "What? No, he didn't; he wouldn't take Cody. He just said it to scare me...he wouldn't do that..."

"He took him, Ted! Of course he fucking took him! God, you are a moron. You really didn't think he would take Cody?" Randy's voice was full of anger and disbelief. "After everything Nathan did to me, his own brother, did you really think he would honor any promise he made you?"

He laughed sarcastically as he looked down at Ted, whose eyes watered with the sound. "God, if I didn't hate you so much I would pity you."

John placed a hand on Randy's arm, holding him away as he walked over to Ted's bed and took a seat on the edge. "Ted, after doing what you've done to us, I can honestly say I don't think you care about either Randy or me. I do, however, know how much you love Cody. This is where you have to decide if getting him back is more important than whatever issue you have against Randy."

Ted gulped, his eyes darting nervously back to where Randy stood. "I'll help. I told you that already, John. I'm sorry for what I did."

"Sorry won't get us shit; information will." John stared into his eyes and sighed. "Ted, as much as I hate this, you are all we have. You have to tell us everything you and Nathan did in St. Louis, where you went, what you talked about…"

Ted nodded quickly. "OK, I will." He sighed and closed his eyes tightly. "We mostly met at his apartment over on Dr. King Drive. It was this little shithole and he barely had anything in it. I just couldn't risk him coming over to my place because Cody could've walked in at any minute. He would call me on the phone you have. His number is on it."

John nodded and looked over at Randy. "OK, phone number and Dr. King Drive. What else?"

"He never mentioned anyone else so I don't think he had any other friends. He must be working alone. He had weapons, though. I saw them lying all over the place. At first he would be very stiff around me but then he loosened up. I think he started to trust me." Ted took a deep breath and shrugged. "I don't know what else to tell you."

"What does he have planned for Randy?" John raised an eyebrow as he watched him look back over at Randy.

"He…" Ted lowered his eyes and looked down at his bedspread.

Randy rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed. "What? Just fucking say it. What does he want; to kill me or fuck me?"

Ted's eyes lifted and he nodded. "Both. He still wants you but he also hates you. It's weird how he talks about you. It's like he'll die if he can't have you but he hates himself for wanting you."

Randy felt his stomach clench at the thought of Nathan coming anywhere near him. He shook his head and sighed. "How did this start, Ted? How did this friendship between the two of you start? Nate didn't spend much time backstage when we were kids; it was mostly me. You guys barely saw each other. How is it now you're such good friends?"

Ted's eyes lowered back to the bed and he shrugged. "I don't know. I ran into him one day and we went to get lunch. He looked like shit. He had just been released from prison like a week before and he had nothing so I gave him some money. He did some jobs for me; simple things like picking up our guns from Rusty," he lifted his eyes back to Randy who just stared at him intently.

John nodded his eyes at the name of the man they trusted to purchase their weapons. "Keep talking,"

"He needed money and I felt bad for him. Then, after a few months, we kind of became friends. I don't know how or when it happened but I found myself talking to him; opening up. You guys were so focused on your relationship and Cody was all into Marshall...I just felt alone. I needed someone to talk to." Ted shrugged once again and shook his head.

John sighed, daring a glance towards Randy, who still stared at Ted, unblinking. "Ted, when did Nathan start talking to you about Randy?"

"It was a couple months later. He would just go on about how Randy ruined his life and he wanted revenge." Ted crossed his arms over his chest and looked up, meeting Randy's eyes. "He saw in me an easy partner. He had already figured out some of my feelings towards you and he kinda encouraged them. Then, he added Cody to the mix so..."

Randy frowned. "I don't understand how the two mix to begin with."

"I hated Cody's dependence on you, Randy. He always wanted you before me. Then he started dating Marshall and I dropped even lower on his list. Nathan knew that and used it. He tried to help me get Cody back," Ted's eyes filled with moisture and he lowered them, blinking rapidly.

Randy frowned and walked over to the bed where Ted sat. "How did he help you? What does Marshall have to do with this?"

"Marshall loved Cody; so much and Cody loved him just as much. They would've been together forever..."

"Yeah, until the asshole raped Cody," John snapped, rolling his eyes at Ted's words.

Randy's frown deepened and he stood directly in front of Ted. "What aren't you saying, Ted?"

"It's my fault Marshall raped Cody. Nathan and I blackmailed him to do it. We forged emails and tapes of him making illegal sales of homes and deals with banks. It would've ruined his business but he wouldn't do it. So we got some ex-employees of Marshall, Inc. on board to claim rape. He still wouldn't do it. Finally, we had to get his family involved. Nate made a threat against his little sister. When he saw the pictures he took, Marshall knew he had no choice. He wouldn't let her get hurt so he did to Cody exactly what we told him to do."

Tears escaped Ted's eyes by the time he finished talking. John and Randy looked at him with equally horrified expressions.

"How could you do something like that to someone you love? Cody loved Marshall; trusted him with everything he had after what Peter did to him. How could you let him be violated by someone he loved, yet again?" John's words were whispered, his mind still reeling.

Ted let out a strangled sob and shook his head. "I just wanted Cody to myself. I wanted him to look at me as a man, not just as his friend. I never knew it would go so far. I never knew Randy would kill Marshall and I would be wrapped even deeper in Nathan's plan. I never meant for this to happen!"

Randy laughed, a sarcastic sound echoing through the room. "You never meant for this to happen? Did you actually think getting Cody raped would have a good outcome? He would come to you for comfort, realize you two were meant to be and live happily ever after?" He sighed and moved away from the bed, running his hands over his head. "I have no words left for you. Just when I think you've reached bottom, you prove me wrong."

John stood off the bed and towered over Ted's form, the younger man's face streaked with tears. "So because Nathan helped you do this, you were gonna help him do what to Randy?"

"Just deliver him. I was just going to drive him somewhere and Nate was gonna take him. I wasn't going to actually hurt him, John!" Ted sat up, his tone getting desperate.

"No, you were just going to deliver him to the man who wants him dead." John shook his head and took a step back from the bed. "You've just signed your death warrant, Ted. You're done."

John took Randy's arm and started to walk towards the door as Ted launched himself up from the bed.

"No, John, please!" Ted grasped John's arm tightly and pulled but the older man pushed him away. In desperation he grabbed Randy and lowered himself to the floor before the man. "Randy, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I was crazy; I didn't know what I was doing. Please don't let John do this to me. Please, Randy!"

Randy watched as Ted crumpled to the ground before him, the sobs shaking his body. He shook his head and pried Ted's hands off his arms, quickly following John out of the room.

The men walked into the living room in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. John sighed and began to pace the floor as Randy collapsed onto the sofa. His forehead was creased in a frown as he processed Ted's words.

"All right, we got some good stuff out of Ted. I really think he told us everything. He wouldn't hold out on us, not with Cody's life at stake. Now we just have to figure out how to use what we know to get Cody back."

"John," Randy looked up, his pained voice stopping John in his tracks. "I think we both know that we have only one choice. We need to make contact with Nathan...or more specifically, **I** need to make contact with Nathan."

John shook his head, walking over to the younger man quickly. "No, that's not gonna happen. I've already said no."

"Fine, then tell me what else we're gonna do." Randy crossed his arms over his chest and waited patiently. John continued to pace in front of him, the frown on his forehead deep as he thought.

"We could get Ted to call Nate or I can,"

Randy shook his head. "That won't work, John. Nathan won't do anything for any of you. He wants me and I'm the only one who will be able to fix this."

John again shook his head and Randy smiled, pulling him down beside him by his hands. "Johnny, I have to do this. I'm not scared anymore, though. The only thing that scares me is having Cody with that man any longer than he has to be. I can face Nathan if I know you're looking out for me. You have to let me do this."

"I can't stop you, can I?" John pulled one hand out of Randy's grip and ran it up to his face, cupping it gently. "How can I let you do this, though? How can I let you come face to face with this man, knowing what he did to you and what he wants to do to you?"

Randy took John's hand in his and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "You have to, baby. You have to trust that I can handle this; that I can do this."

John looked into Randy's eyes, the younger man so confident. He pulled him closer, pressing his mouth against Randy's but not kissing him. "God, I just want to protect you, Randy. I just love you so much. The thought of something happening to you scares the hell out of me."

Randy nodded as they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. "I know. I love you, too."

John reached out almost without thought. He grabbed Randy by his neck, letting their lips slam together. His tongue dove deep, stopping Randy's protest before it could be made. But Randy didn't protest. He moaned into John's mouth, his tongue coming alive and meeting John's with equal abandon as his arms grasped the older man's strong back. John deepened the kiss, exploring Randy's mouth and sucking his tongue in hunger. His hands grasped Randy's shirt, desperately trying to pull the younger man closer.

They broke apart panting, lips still so close together, their foreheads pressed hard against each other, staring at each other intently.

"Tell me to stop right now if you're going to," John gasped roughly, struggling to hold back from that half open mouth. "Do it now, Randy."

Randy shook his head, his eyes watering slightly. "I'm not gonna stop you, John. I need you."

John's lips crashed back down on that half open, bruised mouth. He teased the swollen lips gently until Randy opened for him and he was able to taste him again. John couldn't get enough. He wanted to eat Randy up; wanted to devour him. He tentatively moved his hand down Randy's chest and stomach, to let it briefly touch his erection over his pants. The younger man moaned against his lips. John was encouraged by the reaction and pressed harder, teasing Randy, whose hands moved down to his chest. His head flung back as the pleasure overtook him and he pushed at John's chest with all the force he could muster.

"Wait, John, stop, please,"

John groaned loudly and stood up. "Fucking hell. God damn it, Randy. Why do you keep doing this?"

Randy quickly stood and walked over to him, shaking his head as he took John's hand. "No, I'm not pushing you away."

"Then, what the hell do you call it?" John rolled his eyes and tried to move away but Randy pulled him in close, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I'm not pushing you away. I want you so badly right now and I know you can feel exactly how badly." Randy sighed as he pressed his groin into the older man's. "I just can't do this until we get Cody back. It's too weird, John and I'm too worried about him."

John slowly relaxed in his arms. "Really?"

Randy nodded, a smile on his face. "Yeah, really. I love you, John and I want us together. I need you by my side as I go through this."

"Just as you go through this?" John held his breath as he awaited Randy's answer. The younger man lowered his gaze and shook his head slowly. "No; not just for this. I need you by my side always."

John sighed in relief as he pulled Randy in for a tight hug. "Thank you, baby. You have no idea how happy you've made me."

Randy smiled and nodded. He pulled the cell phone he had taken from Ted out of his pocket and laid it between him and John on the sofa, eyeing it warily. His hand shook as he set it down and John immediately took it in his own.

"I'm right here. I'll be right here as you talk to him and I'll take over if you say so."

Randy took a deep breath and nodded, slowly pressing the number for Nathan's cell.

* * *

Cody groaned as he came to. His eyes blinked and slowly focused in on a smiling Nathan.

"Welcome back, kiddo!"

Cody frowned as he tried to move his hands and found them pinned behind his back. One tug on them made him realize he was handcuffed to the chair he currently sat in. "You son of a bitch. You are so dead."

Nathan laughed and shook his head as he paced the empty area around the small apartment the men were in. Cody's eyes scanned the room, his eyes barely able to pick up anything useful in the dimly lit room.

"Let me go, Nate. Any shot you have at John and Randy letting you live gets smaller and smaller every minute I'm with you."

Cody pulled at his hands, the handcuffs cutting into his wrists the more he pulled. Nathan smiled and shook his head. "I suggest you stop pulling. Wouldn't want to scar that beautiful body anymore than necessary, right?"

Cody glared at Nathan's smiling face and slowed his tugs. Nathan stood and walked over to the small, barren kitchen and filled a glass with water. He walked it over to where Cody sat and offered it to him.

"I know it's not what you're used to but it's all you're gonna get. Drink up."

Cody rolled his eyes. "No, thanks, I'm good."

Nathan laughed and shook his head. "Don't be so stubborn, kiddo."

Cody kept his lips tightly sealed until Nathan finally lowered the glass and shrugged. "Fine, don't drink anything. I don't give two shits. At one point, you will crack because you're not going anywhere for awhile."

He walked over to the raggedy sofa across from Cody's chair and lowered his body down, twisting his head to watch Cody. "So tell me, Codes. How's life? I see you have a new man in your life; Nurse Will. Is he better in bed than Marshall was?"

Cody clenched his jaw tightly and pulled on his restraints. "Shut the fuck up, Nathan. I will get out of here and when I do, you'll want me on your side. Don't piss me off!"

"Oh, that's right. Marshall was the bad guy; the rapist. We don't like him." Nathan laughed and held up his hands as if in surrender. "So, if you don't want to talk about your love life, talk to me about Randy and John. I know John must be happy with Randy. That boy has many skills in bed."

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Cody screamed in frustration, his anger at Nathan's words and the situation boiling over. "You're a fucking piece of garbage. You're gonna burn in hell after Randy kills you. There is no hope for you!"

"Kid, once I get what I want from my baby bro, I will gladly put a gun to my own head. I'll be dancing in the fires of hell with my good buddy, Teddy." Nathan smiled and pulled a cell phone from his pocket, placing it on his lap.

"They should know you're missing by now. Soon enough, we'll arrange a trade. Don't worry your pretty little head, Cody. You'll be free soon."

Cody scoffed and shook his head. "So that's what I am; bait? You're gonna switch me for Randy? Good luck to you."

"I don't need luck, kiddo. I'm surrounded by it! Ted was my lucky charm. He made it really easy for me...though he kinda let me down in the end. Started to backpedal on our plan. I hate when people do that shit, don't you?" Nathan sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes momentarily.

Cody frowned, his eyes searching the room for anything he could use to help his situation if by some miracle he got himself free. He knew his friends must know of his disappearance already. Will would've surely called someone when he'd never returned with dinner. It was only a matter of time before Randy and John did interfere. Ted, however, was a huge question mark.

"What don't I know about Ted?"

Nathan's eyes opened and he smiled. "Why do you ask that?"

Cody shrugged. "Seems like everyone hates him all the sudden. I don't know what he did or how you two became friends."

"Well, let me tell you a story, then, kiddo." Nathan sat up and laid his hands on his lap.

"Once upon a time there was a sad, lonely man who had no friends or family because of his evil brother's betrayal. One day while walking the streets of his city, he happened to run into someone from his childhood. They weren't great friends but they soon became. Many nights were spent talking and crying over the turns their lives had taken. It was very depressing."

Nathan stopped to roll his eyes and Cody did the same. "God, you are such an asshole."

Nathan laughed and held up a hand. "Wait, let me finish the story. It gets so much better." He sighed dramatically. "One day the friend, let's just call him Teddy, confessed to the sad and lonely man, let's just call him Nate, of his love for a certain blue-eyed boy."

Cody's eyes widened momentarily and he quickly blinked, trying to keep his expression blank. Nathan quickly spotted the look and grinned. "Sweet, isn't it? He was so in love with this boy but the boy was in love with someone else; a strong, powerful man who taught him how to love and trust again."

"Stop it! Just fucking stop it." Cody closed his eyes, his head lowered. "Just say what you have to say and stop with the mind games, Nate."

Nathan shrugged and lowered himself back down. "Fine. Ted hated he couldn't be the one to get you over the guy who fucked you over and made you a couple years closer to death; think his name was Peter? Anyway, he hated that Marshall guy you fell in love with. He wanted you all to himself so he could save you,"

That comment drew a sarcastic eye roll from the man. "He asked me to come up with a plan to get you to hate Marshall and break up with him. I did! Everyone hates the guy that rapes them, right?"

Cody's head shot up and he frowned. "What are you saying?"

"Ted asked me to get Marshall to do something horrible to you so I convinced the man to rape you. It was so fucking hard, too. He was willing to give up his entire business for you; hell, he was willing to give up himself for you! Not even the threat of ending up in jail for a crime he didn't commit was enough to make him crack. You were lucky, Cody. Marshall loved you very much."

Cody's frown deepened and he shook his head. "I don't understand…"

Nathan's smile dropped and he sighed. "I paid a visit to Marshall's sister. She was like, what, 10 or 11? I made sure Marshall knew exactly what I would do to her and he finally broke. As much as he loved you, he wasn't going to let me get anywhere near his sister, so he did as Ted and I told him to do."

Cody's eyes filled with tears but he refused to let them fall. "Oh my God. How could you do something like that?"

Nathan shrugged. "Hey, it was Ted's idea. He thought you would break up with Marshall and run into his arms for comfort and that would lead to one thing and another…and you know. I gotta say, though, when Randy offered to kill the guy, well that was the icing on the cake for Teddy. Sure, he acted sad for a bit but he really didn't care. He always worried Marshall would crack and tell you the truth about what he'd done but then Randy solved that problem. A dead guy couldn't talk. It also worked out well for me because I knew I had Ted hooked for what I needed."

"So, you stood back and let Randy kill a man who didn't deserve to die?" Cody clenched his jaw tightly as Nathan shrugged. "I didn't really care about this guy, kiddo. I wasn't going to lose sleep over his death."

Cody shook his head, his stomach churning. "You're lying. You have to be lying. Ted wouldn't do this to me."

"You can tell yourself that but if I'm lying why are your little buddies Randy and John pissed at Ted, too? I'm guessing they found out." Nathan smiled as he watched the younger man turn practically green before him.

The cell phone on his lap rang loudly, causing Cody to jump up in his seat. Nathan anxiously reached for it, his smile widening when he saw the number of Ted's phone on his screen.

"So, is this my buddy, Ted?"

"No, it's not,"

Nathan's eyes closed in pleasure and a content sigh escaped his lips. "Randy…my beloved Randy."


	34. Chapter 33

Randy felt the bile rise in his throat as soon as Nathan's voice came through the phone. "Nathan, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything, baby bro. Cody is safe and sound and I promise you can have him back. All I ask is for you to take his place."

Randy sighed, his stomach churning at the thought of being anywhere near Nathan again. "Why would I do that, Nathan?"

Nathan laughed on his end. "Because you don't want anything to happen to happen to your little Cody. I swear, all of you guys have such an attachment to this kid. It really makes it easy for the person who may wanna fuck with you."

Randy closed his eyes tightly, leaning his head back on the couch. He felt John squeeze his hand and he slowly opened his eyes. "Nathan, I can give you anything you want. You can go off somewhere and start a new life. Just let Cody go and we'll let you go, too. No one will come after you."

Nathan laughed, a deeper, menacing sound. "All I want is you, Randy. There's nothing you can offer me that will top that."

Randy remained silent, his eyes turning to meet John's concerned gaze beside him. The older man shook his head, already knowing what was in Randy's mind.

"Randy, you still there, baby bro? Cody may be safe and sound now but he won't remain that way if keep stalling."

Randy snatched the phone up and stood, taking it off speaker and raising it to his ear. "What the fuck do you want from me, Nate? Haven't you done enough to me; to our whole family? What more can you possibly want?"

John stood and followed Randy, standing as close to him as he could, the desire to rip the phone from Randy's hand making him shake.

"What do I want from you? Well, how about a little payback, Ran? I don't really think it's fair that I spent years in jail while you went on and built a nice little life for yourself. I didn't have that chance...because of you."

Randy gasped in disbelief. "You did it to yourself! You're a fucking rapist who deserved to rot in a jail cell. Don't blame me for what you brought on yourself."

"Enough of your damn self righteous attitude. That was always your problem, Randy. You always thought you were so great; so perfect. Let's see how you can solve this problem, then." Nathan's voice lowered. "I'm sick of looking at Cody's face. Get your ass over here now or the next time you see Cody's face, it'll have a hole in the middle of it."

Randy's hand began to shake and his eyes met John's. The older man had his jaw clenched. "Fine, Nathan. Don't touch Cody. I'll give you what you want. Just tell me where to go."

John's eyes widened and he grabbed Randy's arm. "No. I won't allow that, Randy."

Randy pulled his arm out of John's grasp and walked away. "Where am I going, Nathan?"

"25-42 MLK Drive. Call me from downstairs. Oh, and Randy, I hope you know you are to come alone and empty. No guns, no cops and tell that moron John that if I see his face anywhere near my home, I will blow Cody away instantly."

Randy sighed, his teeth grinding down in frustration. "I got it. I'll be alone."

"Good. I can't wait." Nathan laughed softly. "No tricks, baby bro. The thought of sacrificing Cody may have crossed your mind, but just think of all the other people you love that I could hurt. You've made a nice little life with John and my beautiful little niece there. I'm sure it would hurt you to lose them."

The phone clicked in his ear, going dead. Randy lowered it, letting it drop to floor where it clattered loudly. "I'm going and I'm going alone."

John shook his head, his hand clamping down on Randy's arm again. "No, you're not. You are not going anywhere without me."

Randy sighed, lowering his eyes. "John, please try to understand. I have to do this alone or he will hurt the people I love, starting with Cody. I will not let them pay for me. Nathan wants to hurt me but what he doesn't know is that I'm not gonna let myself get hurt again. I'm not scared of him anymore. I don't even hate him anymore. I pity him."

John sighed. "Randy, how am I supposed to let you walk out of that door alone? Put yourself in my shoes. You couldn't do it, either. Whether you want to admit it or not, Nathan is still an unstable man who sees you as the reason for everything bad that has happened to him. You can't underestimate him."

Randy nodded. "I won't. I know exactly what he's capable of. I can handle it, though. John, you have to trust me. I can do this."

John let go of Randy's arm and began to pace up and down the room, his hand running through his hair. "You can't, Ran. You can't do this. We have to think of another way."

"There is no other way, John. I'm gonna do this and you have to accept it." Randy bent and picked up his phone. He slid it into his pocket before walking over to John.

"Johnny, I really believe I'll be fine." Randy stopped John's pacing and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling the older man in for a tight hug. "Trust me, baby. I know what I'm doing."

John buried his face in Randy's neck. "No. Please don't do this, baby."

Randy squeezed John tightly, kissing his head gently. "I'll be fine, John. Just in case, though, promise me you'll take care of everything if something does happen. You have to take care of our baby if I don't come..."

"Don't fucking finish that sentence!" John pushed Randy away from him, anger replacing the concern in his features. "You will not give me instructions on how to go on if you don't come back to me. That's not a fucking option, Randy! Do you hear me?"

Randy's eyes darted upstairs, worried John's voice would wake up Sam and Alanna. "Calm down. You're gonna wake up the girls." He slowly walked back over to John and took his hands. "Nothing is going to happen to me, John. I don't know why I said that. I'll be back in a couple of hours with Cody and Nathan will no longer be walking this Earth."

John nodded. "At what cost? Do you think Nate is just gonna let you walk out of there with Cody? You know what he wants from you."

Randy nodded, shrugging slightly. "All that matters is keeping you all safe. What happens to me is irrelevant."

John averted his eyes, his body tensing with the frustration coursing through it. The desire to shake Randy until he came to his senses was overwhelming. "You're just gonna give yourself over to him? You're gonna let him put his hands on you again?"

Randy shrugged and pulled away. "Not willingly, John, but if I have to do it to keep you and Al safe from him, I will."

He turned and walked towards the door, grabbing his car keys from the hall table. "I have to go now." Randy turned to look at John one more time. "Aren't you gonna say anything else to me, John?"

John's eyes were cold as he met Randy's. He shrugged dismissively and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why would I? You're not listening to a word I'm saying anyway. You're determined to handle it on your own so..."

Randy sighed. "John, it's just something I have to do. Please don't make it seem like it's something I want to do."

John shook his head. "I'm just calling it as I see it. You wanna handle it on your own; be my guest. Walk out of that door and do what you want. It's what you always do anyway."

Randy's gaze hardened at the cold tone in John's voice. He glared at the older man momentarily before turning and walking out of their home, the door slamming loudly behind him. John stared at the door, his brain screaming at every muscle in his body to run after him. His body slowly collapsed to the floor beneath him and he lowered his face to his knees, the tears he had been holding back finally escaping his eyes. John remained in the position for so long he lost track of time.

"Daddy John,"

The small voice made John's head jerk up. He quickly wiped the tear tracks away as his eyes focused on Alanna, a confused look on her face. "What's wrong, Daddy?"

John shook his head and forced a smile. He stretched his arms out and Alanna ran into them. He hugged her tightly and settled her in his lap. "Nothing is wrong, princess. What are you doing awake?"

"I heard a door slam. It woke me up but not Mommy. Where's Daddy?" Alanna watched his face carefully, her intent stare identical to Randy's.

John smiled. "Daddy had to go out but he'll be back soon. Let's go back up to bed."

He stood, his daughter in his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I heard yelling. Did you and Daddy have a fight like me and Jennie did in school? Ms. Molly made us make up and apologize. Can you and Daddy apologize?"

John smiled and pressed a kiss to his daughter's head. "We didn't have a fight, princess. We just don't agree on something. Everything's fine, though. We're not mad at each other."

Alanna lifted her head off John's shoulder. "Promise?"

John smiled and nodded. "I promise, sweetheart. Everything is fine. Let's just go back to sleep."

* * *

_One year ago..._

_Cody leaned on the doorway and smiled at the sight. His boyfriend was sitting at his desk staring at his computer screen. Cody could see the swirling lights from the monitor reflected in Marshall's hazel eyes. Marshall's brown hair was styled neat and short, parted on the right side. His bangs swooped across his forehead, landing just above his brows._

_Cody watched him rap his fingers on the desktop while he bit his bottom lip with his teeth. Though he couldn't see it, he knew that Marshall's foot was also tapping a quick rhythm on the floor. Marshall was used to the many stresses of running his company but he would never give it up._

_"Hey,"_

_After Cody spoke, Marshall looked up and a grin quickly spread across his face. As Cody kicked the door shut with his foot, Marshall jumped up from the desk and wrapped Cody in his arms, their lips meeting in a slow kiss. Marshall held Cody against him tightly, moaning into his mouth, not caring one bit that they were at work, where anyone could walk in and see them._

_"You almost done with work, baby?" Cody whispered into Marshall's ear before nipping a trail down his neck with his teeth._

_Marshall__ looked up at the clock on the wall and smiled. "One of the joys of being my own boss is I can be done whenever I want."_

_"Good. Let's get out of here."_

_Marshall__ smiled and raised an eyebrow at Cody's tone. The younger man laughed and shook his head. "Dude, I just want dinner. Lower that brow,"_

_Marshall laughed and walked back over to his desk, shutting down his computer. Cody watched him move around the office, making sure everything was closed and put in place._

_In just a few short months, Marshall had become a huge part of Cody's world. He couldn't imagine a day without seeing or just talking to the older man. Cody knew that Marshall was special. Marshall loved him unconditionally for all of his faults and past mistakes. Cody had come clean about his past and how he had been betrayed and infected by Peter. Marshall had been horrified and apologetic but he hadn't treated Cody any differently or with any pity. He encouraged Cody to continue his treatment and to be strong. His love, combined with the support of his friends and family helped Cody move on from Peter's betrayal and what he had done to the man. It had taken a whole lot of soul searching before he let Marshall in but he was thankful he had. The man made him feel like amazing. One smile from Marshall and Cody felt like the king of the fucking world._

_Marshall__ looked up at him and smiled, locking his office door behind them. The clasped hands and walked down the corridor, stopping at Marshall's assistant's desk._

_"OK, Mona. I'm taking off," Marshall said with a smile as he walked up. "Go home and have a good weekend."_

_"You, too, Mr. Marshall. Thank you." Mona smiled and waved at both men. She quickly began to gather her accessories as the men continued down the corridor._

_Marshall__ wrapped an arm around Cody's shoulder. "So, what does my favorite guy want for dinner?"_

_Cody shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I'm starving so I'll eat anything. What are you in the mood for?"_

_Marshall__ looked over at him from the corner of his eye. "What about going to O'Byrne's?"_

_Cody's eyes darted over to Marshall's, a flicker of anger in them. "You know I don't like it there, Marshall. Don't push me to go there."_

_His gaze hardened and his heart began to race as he remembered all the nights he had spent with Peter in the small restaurant. It was the place where they had first proclaimed their love for each other and promised to stand by and never hurt each other. Now, Cody couldn't drive by the place without feeling like throwing up._

_"Hey, Cody," Marshall said soothingly. He grabbed Cody's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm not trying to push you into anything. I just want you to know that you can do this. This is just another thing for you to overcome. That place makes you remember things you would prefer to forget; I get that. When you're ready to face it, though, I'll be there with you."_

_He pulled Cody's hand up to his mouth and gently kissed the knuckles._

_Cody sighed and nodded. "I know. You're right. I just can't go in there. I'll remember everything and I don't think I'm strong enough for that yet."_

_Marshall__ smiled, looking at Cody fondly. "Sweetheart, I don't think you have any idea how strong you truly are...and how amazing you are. It's one of the reasons I'm so in love with you."_

_Cody smiled and wrapped his arms around Marshall, resting his head against the older man's neck._

_"I love you, too," he whispered as he rubbed his hands over Marshall's back._

* * *

"Hey, wake the fuck up, kiddo! This isn't the Hilton. We won't be taking naps!"

Cody felt the seat he was in jerk up and his eyes snapped open, the memory of one of the many happy days he had spent with Marshall evaporating. His angry gaze met Nathan's smirking face.

"Well, what the fuck do you expect me to do? You've got me sitting here all day. You only let me get up to go to the bathroom." Cody rolled his eyes at Nathan. "And you insist on watching me which is disturbing beyond belief. Why am I surprised, though? You are one crazy fuck."

Nathan laughed and threw his body on the sofa. "Why someone is grumpy as hell when he wakes up! Did I interrupt a dream? Was it a sexy dream?"

Cody glared at him from the chair. "You are so pathetic, dude. To think, I was actually gonna try and talk the guys out of killing your ass. All I want now is for you to be dead. I can't wait to see them put a bullet in your head."

Nathan smirked and stretched his body out on the sofa. "Don't think that's gonna be happening, Codes. Our beloved Randy is on his way and I plan on having lots of fun with him. Then, when I'm done, I will be the one putting a bullet in his head."

Cody raised his eyebrows and inhaled sharply. "No, you won't. John won't let you do anything to Randy."

"John won't be here to stop me. I told my darling brother to come alone. If I so much as smell John, you dear Cody, will die." Nathan's face turned hard as he reached under the sofa cushion and pulled out a small revolver. Cody eye's followed his movements as his mind raced. He knew Randy would never let any harm come to him. Would he actually risk coming alone, though? Would he risk Nathan hurting him again like he had done for so many years?

"Why do you wanna hurt Randy? He's a good man. He's never hurt you, Nate. Please don't do this."

Nathan smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Such devotion to a friend. I can hear the love you have for him dripping from your words." He stood and walked over to Cody's chair and knelt in front of the younger man. He licked his lips and pressed them to Cody's ear. "Tell me, Cody. Would you take Randy's place? Would you let me do to you everything I want to do to him?"

Cody closed his eyes tightly as Nathan ran his hands up and down his thighs. He flinched as the man's breath tickled the skin on his neck. "You're disgusting."

Nathan laughed in his ear, a deep, throaty sound. "You didn't answer my question,"

Cody kept his eyes closed and nodded. "If you swear to get the hell out of this city and never darken any of our doorsteps again...if you swear to leave us all in peace, Randy and his family especially...then yes, I will take Randy's place."

Nathan pulled back, an amused smirk on his face. "Wow, I am amazed. You guys really are sickeningly close." He stood and bent over Cody's body. "Sorry, Cody. You can't take Randy's place. I don't play with diseased things, if you get what I mean."

Cody's eyes widened, anger coursing through him. He angrily pulled at his restraints and growled, "You fucking asshole. You're going straight to hell and I will gladly help send you there.

Nathan smiled. "I already told you. I know I'm going to hell. I'm gonna have a lot of fun before I get there, though."

A loud ring from the cell phone on the table made both men look away. Cody's heart began to race and Nathan moved away with a smile. "Looks like the fun is about to start."


	35. Chapter 34

Randy sat in his car, his mind swirling with different emotions. He looked at the phone lying on the passenger seat beside him like it was a bomb waiting to explode. Picking that phone up and calling Nathan was the last thing he wanted to do. This was the last place he wanted to be and this situation was the last kind of situation he ever wanted to be in.

Randy leaned his head back on the seat, closing his eyes tightly. He would give anything to open them and be home with John. He would give anything to have Cody safe and sound, happily safe in Will's arms. He would give anything not to know of Ted's betrayal and to still consider the man one of his closest friends. None of that would happen, though. The fact was that he was in this situation, Cody was in danger and Ted had betrayed him. He had no choice but to go in that house.

Randy's eyes filled with tears as he thought of seeing his brother's face again. The memories he had built with Nathan were his most horrific. No injury he had endured could compare to the pain that man had brought onto him. Memories he had buried deep in the recesses of his brain started to filter up and play before his closed eyelids…the nights he spent hiding in a closet or under his bed, the praying he did as he frantically tried to shower before Nathan could come in the bathroom, how he begged his parents to stay home for dinner and not leave him and Nathan alone, the devastation on his parents' faces as he told them everything Nathan had done to him.

Randy wiped his eyes and picked up the phone, dialing an all too familiar number. The phone rang in his ear a couple of times before a weary voice answered.

"What do you want, Randy?"

Randy sighed, his eyes watering once more. "I just had to hear your voice one more time before I go in there."

John sighed loudly in his ear. "Ran, I don't have time for this. You made your choice; deal with it."

Randy frowned at the coldness in John's voice. "Johnny, please don't do this. Don't make this any harder on me. You know this wasn't a choice I wanted to make. What other choice did I really have?"

"Randy, you had a choice to accept my help and you didn't. Now, I have to go check on Al again and I promised Will I would call him to give him an update. He's going absolutely crazy worrying about Cody." John's voice sounded weary and sad.

Randy's frown deepened. "What happened to Al?"

"She heard us arguing, Ran. It woke her up and she wanted to know where you were. I had to calm her down before she went to sleep again. This is starting to affect even her." John's voice took on a harsher tone, scolding him.

"I know, John. Tell me what else to do, then. Tell me what other choice I have," pleaded Randy.

"Don't call him; don't go in there alone. Wait for me."

Randy sighed at John's confident tone. "John, he's gonna hurt Cody if I do. He's gonna hurt everyone I love, including you, if I don't go in alone."

John's sigh of frustration filled his ear. "Why are you asking me, Randy? You already made up your mind on what you're gonna do."

Randy remained silent, the phone trembling in his hand. This wasn't the way he wanted the call to go. He had called John to get a final boost of confidence; to get support from the man he loved.

"Randy, I have to go."

"No! John, please. We can't end a call like this." Randy squeezed the phone in hand, hating how desperate he sounded.

"Then, how do you want to end it?"

Randy closed his eyes. If possible John's voice sounded worse than it did minutes earlier. "Tell me everything's gonna be OK. Tell me he's not gonna hurt me. Tell me you're gonna be there waiting for me when I get home; that you'll still love me no matter what he does to me."

Silence was his only answer except for the thudding of his heartbeat in his ears. A few random tears escaped from his tightly closed eyes and traveled down his smooth skin.

Finally, John spoke. "Randy, I will always love you and be here for you, no matter what but I can't tell you anything else you want to hear. How can I when I know what Nathan wants to do to you?"

Randy nodded to himself, his eyes opening slowly. "I know. I have to go now. I love you." He wiped the tears from his face again and took a deep breath, mustering up all the anger he had for Nathan and willing it to make him confident. As he lowered his finger to the screen of his phone to end the call, he heard John's voice again.

"Randy,"

Randy raised the phone to his ear, "Yeah,"

"I love you, too." John sighed sadly. "Come home to me."

Randy heard a loud click, the signal John had ended the call. He lowered the phone to the seat beside him, inhaling deeply. My God, how had he done this before? How had he put a gun to Marshall's head and pulled the trigger without blinking an eye? It seemed impossible considering how he sat now; a terrified, shivering mess of a man.

When he really thought about it, he knew the answer to that question. Marshall had been nothing to him. He had been very important to Cody, of course, and while Randy did get along with the man, he was very much indifferent to Marshall. When he betrayed Cody, though, it had all changed. His indifference for the man turned into pure anger. It had been very easy for him to go up against him. There had been no emotion but the anger involved. With Nathan, though, many emotions were involved. Randy had a history with Nathan that he never did with Marshall. It made the situation all the more intense. Randy still feared Nathan, something he never did with Marshall. He had known the man was no match for him but there was always something about Nathan that made Randy crumble. He may have outweighed him but Nathan always got the better of him. He always turned him into that small little boy. Randy had no idea how he did it but it explained his hesitation. Could he really do this now? Had the past years changed him so he wouldn't have that reaction as he faced his brother again?

Randy clenched his jaw, hardening his emotions. This was not the time to crumble or feel weak. He would have to pull the strength from somewhere to face Nathan again. Too much depended on his being strong. Too many people would get hurt if he wasn't. He could do it; he knew he could. His love for the people Nathan was threatening would help him get through this.

Randy took the phone Ted gave him in his hand and dialed the only number stored inside; Nathan's. It rang twice before it was finally answered.

"Are you downstairs, baby bro?"

Randy sighed inwardly, his entire insides shaking. "Yes. What do you want me to do now?"

Nathan laughed in his ear, a carefree sound. "Come upstairs. I'm apartment 54. I can't wait to see you after all these years."

"Let Cody go first. He doesn't need to be there if I am." Randy forced his voice to sound strong, forcing the confidence out of him.

"Now you know I can't do that, Randy. What motivation would you have to come up here if I let Cody go?" Nathan's voice teased Randy over the phone and he welcomed it. The teasing was exactly what he needed to be pushed over the edge.

"Untie him and have him ready to leave the minute I knock on your door. I will not enter your shithole apartment if he is still tied up."

"Don't try to act tough with me, Randy. Now get up here before I get mad and break a little piece off Cody," Nathan's tone changed, turning darker.

Randy smirked, exiting his car and walking towards the building door. "Bullshit. You'll do nothing to Cody because I know you want me more than you want to hurt him. Do what I say or I will turn right around, Nathan."

"You would let me kill Cody?"

Randy began the slow climb up the stairs. "It's up to you, Nate. Kill Cody and get nothing or let him go and get me."

The phone went dead in his ear and Randy smiled. He knew he had gotten to his brother, if only a little bit. When it came to Nathan, Randy wasn't sure of many things. He was sure, though, that he wouldn't hurt Cody. The young man was bait and bait only for Randy. It had worked. Randy was here in Nathan's grasp practically. There was no way he was going to give him up now. He would let Cody go, of that Randy was certain.

Randy exited the stairwell on the 5th floor and looked around the gloomy floor with its broken tiles and flickering lights. He followed the line of doors to the one marked 54 and took a deep breath before raising his hand to knock.

Moments later the door swung open and the object of his hatred and fear stood before him. He hadn't changed much in the past few years. If anything, his resemblance to the Orton men had increased and it was obvious Randy was staring into his brother's face. It only made the situation more difficult and disturbing for him.

Nathan smiled at him from the door, the kind of smile you give a loving family member you haven't seen for awhile. It made Randy's stomach turn and he glared at his brother.

"Where's Cody?"

Nathan's smile grew as he looked up and down Randy's body. "Look at you. You look even better in person than you do on TV. My beautiful baby bro grew up into a gorgeous man."

Randy rolled his eyes, refusing to let the man's comments in his head. "You have two seconds before I turn around."

Nathan laughed and shook his head. "You're no fun! Just can't take my compliment, can you? Or is it that you're so used to hearing it…"

"Nathan, you are pissing me the fuck off," growled Randy, his fists clenching at his sides.

Nathan rolled his eyes and pulled onto the long metal chain he held, dragging Cody forward into view. Randy inhaled sharply as his eyes scanned Cody's body, relief coursing through him when he saw no visible injuries to the young man besides the marks on his hands from where he was handcuffed.

"Unlock him,"

Nathan smiled and slowly removed Cody's cuff as the young man kept his eyes locked on Randy's.

"No tricks now, boys. Cody, remember what I told you."

He turned the key in Cody's wrist and pushed him towards Randy with an angry shove. Cody stumbled and landed in Randy's arms. The older man immediately hugged him tightly, his friend returning the hug eagerly.

"Ran, don't go in there please."

Randy sighed and hugged Cody closer to him. He glared at Nathan over Cody's shoulder. "Can you back the fuck off for one minute? I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, I know you're not. Cody's got something to share with you." Nathan smiled and walked back into the room but staying within earshot. Randy watched him move, his eyes ice cold. Cody tugged on his hand, drawing his gaze to him.

"Codes, are you OK?" Randy pulled his friend into his arms, hugging him tightly once more. "What did he do to you?"

Cody pulled back, his eyes worried. "Nothing, just a couple of smart ass remarks. He didn't hurt me." He grasped Randy's hand and squeezed it. "Ran, he said he has people watching your house and Will's house. If they don't hear from him every couple of minutes they'll kill everyone."

Randy frowned and peered around Cody's back. "Do you believe him?"

Cody shrugged. "I don't know, Ran. He kept picking up the phone and calling someone so I guess he's telling the truth. You can't go in there, Randy. There has to be another way. He wants to hurt you. I can't let you go in there."

Randy smiled slowly and shook his head. "Yes, you can. I need you to go home. John can call Will so he can come be with you. I will handle this but I need you out of here first. I don't want you anywhere near him."

Cody's eyes filled with tears. "Please, Randy. He told me what he wants to do to you. I can't just leave you here with him."

Randy hugged Cody tightly. "You have to. Go now, Cody. I'll be fine. You know I can take care of myself. Talk to John and let him decide what to do next."

Cody turned to look at the house one more time and then back at Randy. Randy nodded and gently pushed Cody away. "I'll be fine. I have too much to come home to, Codes."

Cody hesitantly nodded and hugged Randy one more time before pulling away. "I love you, Ran. Please be careful."

Randy nodded. "I love you, too. I'll be fine."

His eyes followed Cody as he walked out of sight and sighed deeply, feeling relieved to have at least one loved one out of Nathan's crutches. Randy turned back to the open door of the apartment and met Nathan's eyes. His brother smiled at him and motioned him inside.

"Come on in, gorgeous. Now that we're all alone, we have lots to do."

* * *

John had nothing left by the time Ted opened that door. He had been through the roller coaster of every emotion since Randy had walked out of the door. Just when he thought he had been regaining some semblance of control, even if not for himself but for his daughter, Randy had called. It had been all he needed to lose it all again. He had nothing left to offer Randy; could be of no help to the younger man. It had been his choice, after all. Randy had refused his help and had chosen to go against Nathan on his own. It made John furious. Not with Randy, though. He was sure his lover thought he was angry at him but in reality, John was just angry at the situation. Randy chose to do this on his own because he truly believed in his heart he had no other choice. John knew Randy would walk through the fires of hell before he let any harm come to his loved ones. Nathan was the epitome of evil and hell for Randy.

"John, I can't sit in that room anymore. Can I please come sit out here with you?"

John spun around at the sound of Ted's voice. The man leaned on the door to his bedroom, the look of misery still on his face.

"Go back in your fucking room. Why the hell would I want to sit with you?"

Ted sighed, already aware he was treading on thin ice with John. "Please, John. You shouldn't be alone. Let me help you."

John's normally warm eyes were as cold as Randy's normally were. He stalked over to Ted and snarled angrily. "Do not take the fact I am letting you live as a sign of friendship. The last person I want near me right now is you and there is no way you could help me except by getting the hell away from me."

Ted's eyes lowered and he took a step backwards before stopping. "John, I'm so sorry for all of this. I would do anything I could to change things. You can't just forget everything, though, John. We have been friends for years and I have been there for you always! Before you had Randy in your life, you had my friendship! I helped you when you didn't think you could tell him of your feelings. I listened to you talk for hours, terrified Randy wouldn't love you back. After every stupid argument, you would run to me and I would be the one to comfort you. I was the one there with you that day in court when your father was released. I was the one who helped you off him! You just forgot all of that, though, and now I have to sit here and wait for you to put a bullet in my head."

John watched him carefully as he spoke, sensing his increasing anger. He nodded when the younger man finished and took a step forward. "You're right. You have been there for me for years. I've never forgotten that. The fact I remember all we've shared as friends makes what you've done that much more difficult. It's probably why you're still alive. If I didn't consider you a friend, Ted, I would've killed you hours ago. A part of me wants you to redeem yourself; wants you to fix things so we can go back to normal. The other part of me, though, the part I know is right, knows that will never happen. I can't forgive what you've done and neither can Randy."

Ted nodded slowly, his eyes watering. "So that's it? You're just gonna put a gun to my head? What are you gonna tell my family, John? What are you gonna tell everyone? You're just gonna dump me somewhere and pretend to be surprised when the news breaks? How could you do that to me?" He stopped to wipe his eyes and nose and shook his head. "Fuck, John, what are you gonna tell Alanna when she asks about her Uncle Ted? You're gonna have to explain my death to her..."

John's eyes hardened even more and he walked over to Ted, grabbing the younger man by his throat. "Do not mention my daughter's name, you fucking asshole!"

Ted grabbed at John's hand's and tried to pry them off. "John, stop it! Just calm the fuck down, please. I love Al, you know I do!"

John pulled his hand away and shoved Ted away. "Get the fuck out of my sight now. I'm done with you."

Ted rubbed at his throat and shook his head. He held his ground before John and looked at him defiantly. "I won't stop trying to make this right. You and Randy may not want anything to do with me but I will still fight for Cody. I won't lose him and if you really insist on killing me, I need to see Cody one more time before you do. Please, John. I need Cody. I know he won't abandon me. I know he'll forgive me."

"Guess again, asshole."

John's head quickly turned to land on Cody's body standing only feet away from him. A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he walked over to the young man, pulling him into his arms.

"Codes, you OK, kid? What did he do to you?"

Cody closed his eyes as he hugged John tightly. His hands still shook as he thought of his night's ordeal and the fact he had driven away from that house and left his best friend inside of it.

"I'm fine. He didn't do anything but Randy's there, Johnny."

John nodded and pulled back. "I know. We'll deal with that, don't worry." His eyes scanned Cody carefully, worry filling them as he saw how pale and shaken the younger man was. "Cody, maybe we should go to the ER just to check you out..."

Cody quickly shook his head. "No, no, I'm fine, I swear. I'll get my meds in and calm down in due time. There's no need for the ER."

"Thank God,"

Cody's eyes turned to meet Ted's face, the man smiling sheepishly. He took a step towards him and Cody immediately held up his hand.

"Don't fucking come near me. I want nothing to do with you. You have destroyed so much; you have destroyed our lives and betrayed us all!"

Ted's eyes widened in shock. He had been certain if anyone would forgive him it would be Cody. He would never expect this reaction from Cody. "Codes, I'm sorry..."

"You're sorry?" Cody laughed, a sarcastic sound that shook Ted's core. "I trusted you with everything and you destroyed it."

Ted frowned and shook his head, confused. Cody sighed as he watched him. "Nathan told me what you did, Ted. How could you?"

John frowned and touched Cody's arm gently. "What did he tell you, Codes?"

Cody turned to John. "That he and Ted worked it out so I would think Marshall raped me when in reality they blackmailed him into doing it so Nathan wouldn't rape Marshall's 10 year old sister! They let Randy kill an innocent man."

John took a deep breath, his heart breaking that Cody had discovered the truth in such a vile way. He had no doubt Nathan had cruelly told Cody's of Ted's betrayal. As much as Ted had hurt him, he had no doubt Cody had been hurt most of all.

"Cody, I'm so sorry."

"Did you know?" Cody frowned as he looked at John's remorseful face.

"Not until tonight. Ted confessed the same thing to us a couple hours ago."

Both men turned their eyes towards Ted, who shrank back from the matching glares. He opened his mouth to explain himself but quickly closed it. He knew he had no defense and nothing he said would fix this.

"Cat got your tongue?" Cody rolled his eyes. "This is so sad. My intentions were to talk John out of killing you. I wanted him to let you go your way and call it day. It's amazing how things can change in a matter of hours. Right now all I want is to put a gun to your head myself. I look at you and see no redeeming quality and no reason why you should still be walking this earth."

Ted gulped and shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Cody. I wasn't in my right mind. I thought I was losing you..."

"Losing me? You never had me, Ted!" Cody's voice grew with frustration. "We were friends and nothing more! You were the only one who ever thought we would turn into more."

"We did, Cody." Ted tried to approach Cody, wanting him to remember the night they shared together.

Cody shook his head. "No, that was nothing. That was a ridiculous act of desperation I regretted the instant it happened. We never had a chance, Ted, because I never loved you that way. You knew it, too."

He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "How much longer would you have waited before you really did something to Will?"

Ted lowered his eyes, guilt evident in them. Cody shook his head, a small smile on his face. "My God, you already had something planned, didn't you?"

Ted took the risk and closed the gap between him and Cody. He took the younger man's hands in his own and held them tightly. "He's not good enough for you, Cody. No one but me is. Why can't you see that? Why can't you see how perfect we are for each other?"

Cody's face wrinkled in disgust at Ted's touch and he pulled his hands away. "Why can't you see how crazy you are? You are absolutely deluded, Ted."

John took a step forward and pushed Ted away. "Get back in your room. I'm not gonna ask you again."

Ted clenched his teeth so hard a muscle in his jaw jumped. He looked at Cody once more but the younger man just glared at him. With a loud sigh, he walked away and into his room, the door slamming loudly behind him.

John sighed and took Cody's hand. "Cody, you sure you OK?"

Cody nodded, following John to the sofa in the living room. "Physically, yes. Mentally, I'm a mess, John. We need to help Randy. Nathan told me what he's going to do to him. We can leave him there, Johnny."

John nodded. "We won't. I'm gonna Randy back. It's just a matter of how."

"Nathan says he has people watching our house and Will's house..." Cody's eyes widened. "Oh my god, Will! He must be hysterical! I went to get dinner and never came back! John, what if he..."

John shook his head, squeezing Cody's hand. "Will's fine, Codes. I sent the guard over and he's safe. I've talked to him a couple of times and kept him as calm as I could. I'll call the guard so he can bring Will over here, OK. I want us all under the same roof."

Cody eagerly nodded, a smile on his face. "OK." The smile quickly dropped. "John, if Nathan has people watching us, what can we do? We make a move and he'll kill Randy. What do we do?"

John's hand hovered on his phone. "I don't know yet."

"Randy doesn't have much time, Johnny" Cody said nervously. "He's all alone with that man who wants nothing more than to hurt him. He's scared, John. He tried to be brave for me. He was acting so strong but I know he was so scared. He was shaking and..."

Cody stopped as his throat clogged with emotion. John felt his eyes water at Cody's words and his hand began to shake. "Stop, Cody, please. You're killing me."

Cody reached over and pulled John into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, John. I'm just so scared for Randy."

John nodded on Cody's shoulder. "So am I. I don't think I can get him out of this and it's gonna get him killed."


	36. Chapter 35

Cody frowned and stood up. "What are you talking about, John? There is no other option. We have to get Randy out of there. You don't even look like you're trying…"

John glared at Cody, slowly standing up and facing the younger man. "I'm not trying? Are you fucking kidding me? All I've done since the moment I met Randy is get him out of jams. His big mouth and reckless attitude damn near made that a full time job for me! I've never cared, though, because I love him more than anything."

Cody lowered his eyes and remained silent as John began to pace.

"All I've done for years now is take care of all of us. I'm so sick of being the one everyone depends on. Why am I the one that has to solve all the messes you guys get into? Why can't anyone else make a decision for once? I don't know what to do, Cody! If I go in there, guns blazing, I don't know what he's going to do to Randy. Now you tell me he has people watching all of us! If that's true, it puts us all at risk."

Cody bit his lip anxiously, his eyes filling with tears. "John, we're just so used to you being in control and handling everything. If you don't know what to do…well, that means Randy has no hope."

John sighed and collapsed on the sofa, one arm coming up to cover his eyes. Cody looked down on him, a sad look on his face. "Johnny, this is completely foreign to us, but what if we just call the cops?"

John removed his arm, his hand quickly wiping away stray tears. "I would love to do that, Cody. We can't, though. Calling the cops would open up a whole mess we can't deal with."

Cody frowned and slowly sat beside John. "Why? We can tell him Nate kidnapped me and Randy took my spot but Nate's been threatening him...God, our lives are a mess. How did this happen to us?"

John shook his head. "This all began because we thought we could play God and get away with it. It has to end now, Cody. We get rid of Nathan and it's over. I can't do this anymore." He sighed and closed his eyes tightly.

Cody nodded. "What about Ted? What are we gonna do to him?"

John shrugged, not bothering to open his eyes. "He's not my primary concern. Nathan is."

Cody stood, his gaze hard. "Well, he is my concern. I need to talk to him."

John quickly grabbed Cody's arm, stopping the young man from walking away. "No, he's done enough to us…especially to you. I don't want you near him."

Cody smiled and gently pulled his hand away. "Johnny, I need to learn to confront my problems. Like you said, you've spent years taking care of us. Let me take care of me now. I need to know why Ted did these things. I'll never be able to rest if I don't. Not to mention, I really think Ted is the key to getting Randy out."

John sighed. "Cody, I know despite what Ted did to you, you want to believe he has a heart. He doesn't, kiddo. He hates Randy. He won't lift a finger to save him especially if you ask him to. One of his biggest issues was how much you love Randy and how he couldn't compare."

Cody's eyes widened slightly but he remained firm. "I have to try, John." He smiled at John and squeezed his hand comfortingly. "While I'm in there, can you get Will over here, please?"

John sighed once more before reluctantly nodding. Cody walked away, his body and heart heavy as he made the walk to Ted's bedroom. Taking a deep sigh before turning the knob, Cody entered the dark room and barely made out Ted sitting in the bed, his head buried in his knees.

"Ted,"

Ted's head jerked up and his blurry eyes focused on Cody standing in the entrance to his room. The younger man looked pale and seemed to have lost pounds off his tall frame in only a matter of hours. His expression was a mixture of sorrow and anger.

"Cody, I'm so sorry…"

Cody held up his hand, the anger overtaking the sadness in his eyes. "You're not gonna talk until I ask you to. I'm very confused by what's happened, Ted. In only a matter of weeks you went from being our best friend, Teddy, to Teddy, the man who's responsible for all the bad happening in our life."

He shook his head and took a step closer to the bed. "How did it come to this, Ted? What did we do to deserve this from you?"

Ted lowered his eyes and shook his head. "Nothing. You did nothing. None of you did. It was me. I'm just fucked up, Cody."

Cody sighed and shook his head. "I'm gonna need more than that, Ted. Randy is alone right now with a monster. What did he do to deserve you sitting here and letting him endure that?"

"Can I just ask you something, Cody? With all the love I have demonstrated for you, how devoted I have been to you, why did you still choose Randy for everything?" Ted lifted his eyes, a coldness entering them.

"Maybe it's because in Randy I saw a true soul. Maybe there was always something there, lingering deep inside of you, that knew you would do this one day." Cody shrugged, his forehead crinkling into a frown. "Who the hell cares, Ted? You should never want anyone, not even your worst enemy, to fall into the hands of someone like Nathan!"

Ted shook his head and lowered his head to his knees again. "I've fucked things up with you, haven't I? I don't care about anyone but you Cody."

Cody remained silent as he lowered himself to the edge of Ted's bed. "If you care about me, help me. Help me help Randy."

"Why should I help him? The minute he comes home he's gonna help John put a bullet between my eyes." Ted rolled his eyes, turning them away from Cody's penetrating gaze.

"Do you think you deserve any less, Ted? Look what you've done to him; to all of us! I shouldn't even be here talking to you. Just the fact that I am makes me sick to my stomach. I have no choice, though." Cody's eyes filled with tears. "How could you do it, Ted? How could you have Marshall do something so horrible to me?"

"He wasn't good enough for you. You were getting in too deep with him and he didn't deserve you! Just like that idiot, Will, doesn't deserve you now! What can he offer you, Cody? What could he possibly give you?" Ted frowned in his direction, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Love. They both offered me love. A love I didn't think I would ever get again; not after what Peter did to me. I felt lost, dirty and worthless. Marshall saved me and showed me I wasn't any of those things. He made me believe I deserved to love again and have someone love me back. He gave me confidence and what you did; what you forced him to do to me almost killed me, too." Cody stood, walking away from the bed.

"You damn near ruined everything, Ted. It was a miracle I let Will in. It was Randy's encouragement that let me try to find love again. I was so scared that I turned to you and it was the dumbest thing I ever did. I felt remorse for hurting you; using the feelings you had for me when I knew I could never return them. How much of a dumbass was I that I felt bad for hurting you and I agonized over it when you found it so easy to hurt me? You destroyed one man I loved and would've destroyed another if you hadn't been caught. Now you're just gonna sit here and let my best friend, the man I love like a brother, be taken away from me, too."

Ted sighed deeply, but kept his lips sealed. Cody felt the frustration grow inside him and he clenched his fists at his side.

"I was going to ask John to spare your worthless life! While you were planning how to off Will, he was convincing me to let you live. I can't, though. You don't deserve to breathe the same air we all do. You have no heart. I'm done with you."

Cody turned on his heel and strode to the bedroom door. As his hand reached for the doorknob, he heard Ted's footsteps behind him.

"Cody, please, don't leave me." Ted grabbed Cody's arm and turned him around. "Fine, I'll do it. Please, I'll do anything. I'll show you how sorry I am. I'll help you get Nate."

Cody narrowed his eyes and pulled his arm free. "This is your only shot, Ted. Don't fuck it up."

Ted nodded frantically. "I won't. I'll tell you all I know. I'll do whatever I can."

Cody opened the door and stepped back. "Let's go,"

Ted lowered his head and shuffled out of the dark room into the brightly lit living room. His eyes rose slightly to spot John pacing the floor, his hand clutching his cell phone to his ear.

John's usually bright eyes, now dull from worry and anger, turned at the sound of Cody and Ted approaching and he ended the call he was on, sliding the phone in his pocket.

"What's he doing out, Codes?"

Cody stepped from behind Ted and walked over to John. "He's gonna talk. He said he'll tell us everything he knows."

John rolled his eyes. "He already told me all he knows. He doesn't know shit that's gonna help us get Randy back. He's trying to work you, Cody. He wants to get sympathy."

Cody looked at Ted and raised an eyebrow. "Is he right? Are you playing me or are you gonna prove us wrong and actually help?"

Ted nodded, his eyes drifting towards John. "I want to help. You know I do, John. I gave you Nathan's address..."

"Who cares? What good does an address do me when that asshole has people watching all of us? If we come anywhere near his shithole building, he's gonna kill Randy!" John tried to control his rising temper and voice, his eyes moving up to the second landing where Sam and Alanna still slept.

Ted frowned and John's words and shook his head. "Who does he have watching us, John? He has no other friends. I was the only one he interacted with. I never saw him speak to anyone else. Hell, I never even heard his phone ring when we were in his house."

Cody inhaled sharply. "He told me he had people watching this house and Will's house; if we make a move, they'll call him and he'll take out Randy immediately. When I was with him he kept calling someone..."

Ted laughed, sarcasm dripping. "I would bet my life he was talking to himself on that phone. He had no one but me. He needed an ally and knew I needed one, too. He didn't need anyone else but me. I gave him all he needed. We talked about everything. He knows exactly what we all did."

"Don't make it seem like he used you, Ted. Neither one of you is innocent in this." John growled as he took a step towards Ted. The younger man quickly held up his hand. "Wait a minute, John. I'm not saying that. All I'm saying is that I think Nathan is bullshitting you guys."

Cody sighed and stepped between the men. He looked at John and sighed. "What do you think, Johnny?"

John glared at Ted over Cody's shoulder. "I don't trust Ted. Those days are over. He hates Randy. Why should I believe he'd try to help us? For all I know he wants me to take a step out of this house so Nathan has a reason to kill Randy."

Ted shook his head. "No. I may not care what happens to Randy but I do care about Cody. If I have even the slightest shot in redeeming myself in his eyes, I'm gonna take it. This is the only way I know how to do it. I'm telling the truth as I believe it."

John opened his mouth to respond when the doorbell rang. He threw one last glare at Ted before quickly walking over to it before the ringing could disturb the girls upstairs. The guard standing outside moved to the side as John opened the door to reveal Will standing on the stoop. The younger man nervously looked around John.

"John, where is he?"

Cody's breath caught in his throat as he heard Will's voice and he ran into the hallway. Will's face broke into a smile at the sight of Cody and he opened his arms, welcoming Cody into them. John smiled and took a step back, giving the men some privacy.

Cody fell into Will's arms, hugging him tightly. Will returned the hug just as fiercely, burrowing his face in Cody's neck. "God, I was so worried about you, Cody. I was so scared I would never see you again."

Cody's eyes watered. "Can't get rid of me that easy," He pulled back and looked at Will's smiling face. "I love you."

Will nodded, his hand caressing Cody's face. "I love you, too." He kissed Cody's forehead, his closed eyes, his nose and finally his lips. Cody just held him tighter and covered his mouth with his, plunging his tongue into Will's mouth without a second thought. Will deepened the kiss, slowly melting into the kiss, his tongue beginning to move around. He loosened his grip on Cody's body and began to stroke the smooth back, enjoying the shivers he was causing. He continued to kiss Cody deeply, tilting his head so he could delve deeper into his delicious mouth.

The men broke apart when the need for air became too much, but they remained in the embrace. It was minutes until the silence was broken.

"What did he do to you?" Will's eyes were full of a mixture of concern, anger and fear. Cody quickly shook his head. "Nothing. He did nothing. He just held me until Randy got there."

Will nodded, looking over Cody carefully. "Maybe we should go to the hospital just to make sure..."

Cody laughed and shook his head again. "I'm fine. Trust me. My only concern is getting Randy home."

"What can we do? How can I help?" Will took Cody's hand and squeezed it tightly. Cody smiled and bought Will's hand to his lips, kissing it gently. "I don't think any of us know what to do. Ted is trying to help but we just don't know if we can trust him. It's up to John but I don't know what he's gonna do."

He sighed, sadness radiating from every pore in his body. Will kissed his lips gently and pulled him into another tight hug, trying to get him to forget, not knowing it would be impossible.

In the living room, John kept an eye on Will and Cody as they quietly talked and one on Ted, who also watched them carefully.

"Give it up, Ted. Cody found love. He's happy and there's nothing you can do to change that."

Ted's gaze moved away from the couple and met John's eyes. "I know I lost Cody. I'm not lying about Nate, though. As much as I hate Randy..."

John crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't get you. Earlier you said you love Alanna. If that's true, how can you let her lose her father?"

Ted opened his mouth to respond but quickly shut it again when no words seemed to come. John sighed. "And, if I believe you and walk out that door and Nathan kills me, Alanna will lose the other man in her life she considers a father. Would you do that to her?"

"I'm not lying, John. I never saw Nathan with anyone else." Ted shrugged and walked over to John. "I'll go up against Nate if you don't want to, John. I've lost it all, anyway. Let me be the one to take him out. I'll take the fall for everything. I do love Alanna and I would give up my life for her to have her parents."

John stared at him carefully, trying to read his intentions. He sighed and walked over to Cody, pulling him away from Will. "I'm gonna risk it. I can't just sit here. I have to take the chance. I'm leaving word with the guards. No one leaves, no one comes in. If the girls wake up, tell Sam what's going on but remain calm around Al, please."

Cody nodded, his eyes moist. "Johnny, please be careful. I'm still not sure if Ted is..." He trailed off, not wanting to voice out loud his doubt over Ted's words.

John sighed and hugged Cody tightly. "He is not to leave, Cody. Ted stays here until you hear back from me or...either way, this ends tonight."

"I want both of you to come home, John. Please, promise me."

John nodded. "I promise I'll try everything I can. I won't give up, Cody." He pulled away and walked to the hall closet, reaching up to the top shelf and pulling down the lock box the men kept up there. John quickly opened it and pulled out his gun and extra ammo. He slid it into his back pocket, sending Will an apologetic smile when he noticed the shocked expression on the younger man's face.

"Sorry about this, Will."

Will shook his head, a small smile on his face. "It's OK. I guess I'll get used to that at one point."

John sighed and opened the front door, stepping out into the cold night air. One of the guards immediately followed him but John sent him away with strict instructions on guarding the house and its occupants. He had to do this and he had to do it alone.

* * *

Randy walked around Nathan, careful not to come into contact with the man. The thought of his skin touching Nathan made him feel nauseous. He had to no doubt that was what the man wanted, though. He knew Nathan wanted to touch him and do the vilest things he could think of. He had to find a way to stall. Despite John's anger, he knew the older man wouldn't just stand by and let him get hurt. Once Cody arrived, they would put their heads together and figure something out. It was just a matter of waiting now. He had to stall.

"Penny for your thoughts, gorgeous,"

Randy practically jumped out of his skin. Nathan had pressed himself up to the younger man, his lips ghosting over Randy's ear. "Get the fuck away from me."

Nathan smiled as Randy quickly walked away, his eyes scanning the desolate apartment. "Aww, come on, baby bro. Can you blame me for wanting to be near you? How many years has it been? Don't deny me."

Randy rolled his eyes. "You're so fucking disgusting. Only a sick fuck has a boner for his brother."

Nathan shrugged, locking the door securely behind him. "Well, then call me a sick fuck."

He turned and walked over to where Randy stood in a defensive stand. A slow smile worked its way on his face as he let his eyes roam over his younger brother's body. There was no question to anyone who saw Randy Orton on television that he was a handsome man. Seeing him in person, however, was even more fascinating. His tall, muscular body was even more pronounced and the desire to rub your hands over his smooth, tan skin was hard to resist. The icing on the cake was the intense, bright blue eyes that now glared at Nathan. They were his most fascinating feature, causing people who dared meet the gaze to become lost inside it.

"It's amazing to me, Randy. So many years, so many people I've fucked; both men and women and it all comes back to you. I've compared them all to you. I've come to the conclusion that you were my best ever. No one can top you, gorgeous."

Randy stared at him in disbelief, his eyes narrowed. "You make that sound like I was a willing participant and we had an actual relationship together. I never have or will want you, Nathan."

Nathan waved his hand dismissively. "That's neither here nor there. The point is **I** have to have you again and you have no say in the matter. I know the lovely little family you've made for yourself. I also know that you want no harm to come to any of them." He pulled a pictured from his back pocket and smiled down at it, tracing the image with his fingertip. "Look at how beautiful you all look. One big, happy family."

Nathan let the picture fall to the ground as he rolled his eyes. Randy's eyes drifted downward to the photo on the ground and he frowned when he realized it was the one that had been stolen from Alanna's bedroom. The image was instantly blocked when Nathan took a step forward and covered it with his foot. Randy clenched his teeth but remained silent. His eyes drifted to the small revolver that lay on the side table but Nathan quickly moved forward, picked it up and slid it in his back pocket.

"Seems like you're gonna need a little foreplay to get you warmed up. Come, let's sit down."

He stretched his hand out towards Randy, who looked at it with a smirk. Nathan laughed and pointed at the sofa. He walked over to it and sat down, patting the space beside him. Randy sighed and reluctantly walked over, sitting as far as he could from the other man.

"Nathan, just stop this shit. What do you want? Just do it so we can get this over with. I want you gone forever. What's it gonna take to make that happen?"

Nathan shrugged and reached over to pat Randy's thigh, pulling his hand away when the younger man flinched. "We'll talk about that later. Tell me first, how's Mom and Dad?"

Randy watched Nathan carefully. There was no doubt the man was out of his mind. He sat there, making pleasantries with Randy as if they were just having a friendly conversation between brothers.

"They're fine,"

Nathan smiled. "And Becky? How's she doing?"

Randy cleared his throat. "She's doing great. The question is what the fuck are you doing?"

Nathan's eyes widened. "I'm asking about my family! Am I not allowed to do that?"

"No, you're not! You have no family," Randy met Nathan's surprised gaze head on. "You lost the right to mention them a long time ago."

Nathan sighed. "Fine, so they're out of the question. Can we talk about you and John? Tell me, what do you see in that moron?"

A muscle jumped in Randy's jaw at the mention of John's name. "Don't go there,"

Nathan laughed. "No, I don't mean it in a bad way. I'm serious, Randy. What do you see in him? I guess he's handsome and his body is spectacular but he's kind of cheesy and annoying. He always seems so damn happy and kind of a know it all..."

"Enough! I refuse to talk to you about John. He's none of your concern!" Randy stood and walked away from the sofa, beginning to pace the floor anxiously.

"I'm sorry, baby bro. I just wanted to know all about the man my gorgeous brother is going to spend the rest of his life with." Nathan stood and walked over to Randy, placing a hand on his arm. "He's a very lucky man. Millions of people would love to be in his shoes."

Randy grimaced in disgust. "Nathan, just tell me what you want, please."

Nathan turned Randy's body over, their eyes meeting. He smiled slowly and moved the hand from Randy's arm down to his hip, letting it linger there. "I want what you have with John. I know he's on top of you every night. I can practically hear you screaming and begging him or making those delicious little moans you make. Why should he be the only privileged one?"

"Because he doesn't make me want to rip my skin off after he touches it." Randy closed his eyes in disgust as Nathan stroked the skin on his waist under his shirt.

"Time has changed, Ran. I've grown up; you've grown up. I think we've both learned a lot that could make this very pleasurable for us. Why don't you stop fighting it, baby? Just let me make you feel good." Nathan's lips curled into a seductive smile and he pulled Randy's groin into his. "I can make you feel better than John ever could, baby."

Randy's heart began to pound as Nathan's erection pressed into him. "All you make me feel is disgust, Nathan. You could never compare to John. You're not even worthy to say his name."

Nathan laughed, shrugging slightly. "Fine. I won't say his name. I'll just take his man and make him mine."

Randy's eyes widened as he suddenly found himself pinned to the wall. The speed and shock of the attack caught him so much by surprise, he didn't have time to cry out or defend himself. Nathan covered Randy's lips with his own, thrusting a tongue past the younger man's teeth as his knee pushed between his muscular thighs. He kept Randy's hands pinned to his sides as he plundered the unwilling mouth.

For a second or two Randy remained pliant in his brother's hold, falling into their childhood routine, until, to Nathan's surprise, he began to fight to free himself. The kiss was broken as he angrily pushed Nathan backwards.

"Get your filthy hands off me, you bastard!" Randy growled menacingly. He was vibrating with barely controlled fury. "You don't get to touch me and think I won't defend myself. I'm not a kid anymore."

Nathan shook his head. "No, you're not a kid anymore but you do have one. A beautiful little girl. One that I could so easily get to." He laughed and threw his body on the sofa once more. "Randy, you seem to think you have a choice in anything that happens to you today. Let's lay all the cards on the table and stop the games. You will not leave this home without giving me what I want because I can easily take out everyone you love. I will leave you with no friends, no sister, no daughter, no John and no parents. As you pointed out earlier, I no longer have a family. That makes it very easy for me to put a bullet in all their heads."

Randy's heartbeat pounded in his ears and even the simple act of breathing became difficult. "Why should I believe you? I'm just supposed to take your word for it."

Nathan shrugged. "It's up to you, Randy. You can risk walking out of that door but what would you be going home to? Absolutely nothing. I will leave you with nothing." He stood and walked slowly over to Randy. "I'm good at what I do, Randy. I cover all my bases. I have eyes on everyone and everything because I know what you're capable of, too."

Randy's gaze hardened and he glared at Nathan. "Then why don't you think I have all my bases covered, too?"

"Because you let emotions get in the way. You got soft and made the mistake of building relationships. That makes it all the harder." Nathan shrugged as he walked past Randy into the kitchen. He poured himself a drink and took a long swallow. "You made it too easy for someone who wants to get under your skin. I mean, look at how you react when I just happen to mention your beloved John's name. Not to mention how you reacted with Cody's beloved Marshall. The end that poor boy met was just terrible, gorgeous."

Randy frowned, ignoring Nathan's offer of a drink. "What the hell are you talking about now?" He scoffed, a small smile on his face. "Why am I surprised? Of course one rapist would sympathize with another rapist."

Nathan smiled, amused by Randy's words. "Oh, that's right. You don't know the truth about that..."

"What truth?" Randy's frown deepened and he found himself following Nathan back into the kitchen.

"Marshall didn't rape Cody. That dumbass loved that kid. He would never have hurt him." Nathan rinsed out his glass and set it on the counter.

"Yes, he did. Cody wouldn't lie to me about something like that..." Randy trailed off, shaking his head furiously.

"Oh, Cody didn't lie to you. He really did think Marshall raped him. What he didn't know was that Ted and I kinda blackmailed Marshall into doing it." Nathan laughed and leaned on the counter. "We told him we would do it to his little sister if he didn't do it to Cody. Took a lot but we convinced him to do it. Then you came along and...well, you know what you did to him, baby."

Randy's lips parted, a small gasp escaping them. "You're fucking lying."

Nathan smirked. "I am? Take a look in my eyes and tell me if I'm lying."

Randy's stomach began to churn and he slowly bent forward. He clutched at his stomach and tried to slow his breathing. "Oh my God. I can't believe this. I killed an innocent man? No, this can't be true...no,"

Nathan shrugged and brushed past him. "When you're done with your little attack of guilt, come join me on the sofa."

Randy remained bent over, the feeling of nausea stronger than ever. If there was any doubt in his mind of both Nathan's and Ted's mental state, it was gone now. They were both insane. There was no explanation for what they had done. Nathan meant nothing to him, though. It was Ted that kept right on surprising him. Just when he thought the man couldn't possibly betray him any further, he did. It was both heartbreaking and infuriating at the same time.

Randy slowly righted his tall frame and took a deep breath. He walked over to the sofa and looked down at his brother, who smiled up at him.

"So, what's your final decision, gorgeous? What are we gonna do?"

Randy swallowed, trying desperately to get the lump in his throat down. "If I do this, Nathan, what do I get in return?"

"A damn good lay, that's for sure. You just have to loosen up a little bit." Nathan laughed when Randy rolled his eyes. "Fine, you wanna get right down to business. If you let me have you, I will let you have your peace. No one will ever find out what I know about you and your beloved John and Cody. I will disappear off the face of the Earth and everyone you love will remain safe and sound."

"Why should I trust you? How do I know you won't come back in another couple of years and pull the same shit?" Randy raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You don't know. You'll have to take my word on it. Right now I have all the ammo I need to destroy you and your friends thanks to Ted." Nathan smiled. "He told me everything you did and I will sing like a canary to anyone who will listen. I'll tell them everything Ted told me. I can just see the headlines when the news breaks: Four of the WWE's top superstars are murderers! I know you don't give two shits about Ted but you do about the other two. Now, stop wasting my time and make a fucking decision."

Randy remained silent, realizing he had no choice left. Time had run out and so had Nathan's patience. The men engaged in a staring contest for what felt like hours until Randy finally lowered his gaze.

"Fine. Just get this shit over with."

Nathan smiled and leaned back in his seat. "Start striping for me, gorgeous. Seeing you practically naked on TV has me longing for the 3D version."

Randy sighed, closing his eyes momentarily as he said a silent prayer. He took a step back and slowly pulled at the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up and off his broad chest.

Nathan licked his lips and shook his head. "God...Randy, you are gorgeous. Looking that good should be a sin, baby."

"Funny you should mention my name and the word sin in the same breath." Randy rolled his eyes.

Nathan laughed and stood off the sofa, running his finger down Randy's chest as he moved behind him. Randy couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through his body at the feeling. He closed his eyes tightly as Nathan wrapped his arms around his chest from behind him. He held Randy tightly, waiting for the tension to flow out of his body and for him to surrender.

"Loosen up, Randy. This will feel a lot better if you just relax," he murmured in Randy's ear.

Randy groaned, knowing that there was no way he could relax or that it would feel anything but wrong. His tension only grew when Nathan's hand moved down to his jeans, brushing his cock through the fabric and his voice came out in a scared whimper.

"You know damn well there's no way I could relax. You know I don't want this,"

Nathan pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. "Give it time, baby. I'll help you relax. I'll make you feel good."

Randy couldn't answer. A tear slipped out of the tight confines of his shut eyes as Nathan's hand went under the waistband of his jeans and touched him. His trembling and shuddering intensified and even the simple act of breathing became difficult. Nathan smiled at his reaction and kissed the skin above Randy's tattoo once again.

"It's getting better, isn't it," he whispered in his ear. "Just let yourself feel good, baby. It's OK to enjoy this. I know you're still a bottom, gorgeous. I can make you feel better than John can."

Randy's eyes slowly opened as Nathan stroked him slowly. He turned Randy around and smiled, pulling him in for another kiss. Randy groaned as Nathan's tongue thrust into his mouth and sucked, the sensation making him feel like gagging. He pushed him away and wiped his mouth as Nathan laughed.

"Wipe all you want, Randy, but we're not even close to being done. Let's move this into the bedroom."

Randy felt his stomach churn as he looked down at Nathan's outstretched hand. The older man, his brother, glared at him, daring him to refuse. Randy slowly took Nathan's hand, following him into the sparsely furnished bedroom. Nathan closed the door behind them and pushed Randy further into the room until the back of his legs hit the bed.

"Lay down, baby. Get comfortable. We're gonna play for awhile. We have years to make up for."

Randy hesitated, his eyes darting around the room, a small part of him refusing to believe this was going to happen to him yet again. In an instant, Nathan shoved him down on the mattress and lowered his body on top, pinning him to the bed. Randy's breath was stolen by the weight of Nathan on top of his body. Every nerve in his body was screaming and his muscles were pulled tight with nerves.

"Nate, please don't,"

Nathan smiled and pressed a kiss to Randy's lips. The younger man wrinkled his forehead and turned away only to have his face harshly pulled back. "I know you like to play hard to get, baby. You've always been such a tease. Don't push me too far, though."

Randy let his breath out slowly, desperately trying to control his racing heart. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. "Fine! Just get it the fuck over with, then. Just fucking do it!"

Nathan smiled, a small laugh escaping. "Since you're so anxious..." He lowered his body down, his hands running down Randy's chest to the waist of his unbuttoned jeans.

"Let's get these pants off, baby."

A loud click broke the silence in the room and Randy's eyes shot open. His eyes met a furious, seething John, standing behind a wide eyed Nathan, who now had a gun drawn to the back of his head. John's hand trembled with barely restrained fury and his words came out in a furious snarl.

"Let's not."


	37. Chapter 36

Randy's eyes widened as they came into contact with John's face. A rush of relief coursed through his body before it quickly turned to fear. He lifted his body off the bed as much as he was able to with Nathan still hovering above him.

"John,"

Nathan quickly shook off his shock and braved movement despite having the barrel of gun pressing into his skull. His hand clamped around Randy's neck and forced the younger man back down to the bed as he turned slightly to smirk at John.

"Don't move a pretty little muscle, baby. Big, bad Johnny won't do anything to me and we can soon continue what we were doing."

Randy gasped as Nathan tightened the fingers around his neck and desperately tried to suck in some air. John held the gun steady to Nathan's head, his eyes never leaving the older man's.

"Big, bad Johnny is gonna put a bullet in your fucking head. Get off him…now."

Nathan sighed and slowly bent to place a kiss on Randy's now trembling lips. He heard John growl deep in his chest and the gun cock behind his ear.

"Fine. Don't let me have any fun, Johnny boy. Just move back a little and I'll get off our boy here."

Randy's eyes teared from the lack of oxygen and his rising concern for John. John locked eyes with him momentarily, silently pleading with him to hold on. His eyes quickly shifted back to Nathan's smirking face as he took a step back but kept the gun cocked and ready to go.

"I moved. Get the fuck off him."

Nathan slowly released his hold on Randy's neck, the younger man gasping in relief and inhaling deep gulps of air. His hands reached up to soothe the aching muscles and his eyes closed tightly from the pain. He felt Nathan begin to shift down his body and stop. Randy's eyes opened tentatively and widened as he saw Nathan's hand slide down into his jean pocket.

"John, he's got a…" Randy could barely croak out the warning before Nathan's hand came down across his face, causing a bolt of pain to travel across his skin. Randy's nose began to gush blood and his hand came up to protect his face from further injury. Through his half open eyes he saw the silver gun in Nathan's hand, droplets of his blood on the shiny barrel. Nathan smiled down at him and aimed the gun right at face.

"My beautiful baby brother's face all covered in blood. Blame John for this, handsome."

Nathan turned to meet John's panicked eyes, the gun still in his hand wavering ever so slightly. "So, John, what are we gonna do? I got your boy here looking down the shaft of my gun. Unless you want me to pull the trigger I suggest you lower your gun. Since you're not gonna let me have any fun with him, I really have no problem with killing him now."

John stared at him, meeting the cold gaze straight on. "I'll kill you before you have the chance to pull anything."

Nathan raised an eyebrow and turned his attention back towards Randy. "Really? Think you have a faster trigger finger than I do? Wanna put Randy's life on the line as you try and prove it?"

Randy wiped frantically at the blood seeping from his nose with one hand and raised the other towards Nathan. "Nate, please. Don't do this. We can work something out, OK."

Nathan smiled down at him and shook his head. In a flash he grabbed at Randy's hands and trapped them under his knees. "My poor baby. I'm sorry but the time for working stuff out was before your dumbass boyfriend here showed up with a gun. He ruined everything, baby."

He cocked his head slightly towards John. "I know all about you, Johnny boy. You're weak; guilt ridden over how you killed your Daddy. You don't have the balls to do it again. You couldn't kill me despite how hard you're telling yourself you can."

John scoffed and shook his head. "Wrong, Nate. For hurting Randy, I could easily kill you and not lose an ounce of sleep about it. It's something I should have done way earlier, anyway."

Randy panted softly on the bed, quietly listening to the exchange between the two men. Every feature on his face was throbbing in pain and his hands were starting to go numb from the pressure of Nathan's weight on them. He tried to think of a way to get the gun away from Nathan but was scared a sudden move from him would set Nathan and the gun off.

"Nate, please. This is between you and me, OK. John is just trying to defend me. I'll tell him to go just don't do anything stupid, please."

Nathan held the gun steady, his lips curving into a smile. "You're such a good boyfriend, Randy. Defending John and willing to give up your life for him. Funny how I never got that kind of devotion from you."

"That's because I'm not a rapist who ruined his life," snarled John.

Nathan laughed softly and ran the long barrel of the weapon across Randy's face, smearing it with blood. "On the contrary, John, I think I made his life much better. You should be thanking me. If I hadn't shown Randy here the pleasures of being with a man, you and him may never have gotten together."

John scoffed loudly. "I should be thanking you? I should fucking be thanking you? You ruined his childhood! The only thing I will be doing is putting a bullet in your fucking head!"

Nathan's smile dropped and his expression hardened. His blue eyes, so much like Randy's, went ice cold and all emotion was erased from them. He turned his gaze back to meet Randy's frightened gaze and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"You have never loved me. You chose strangers over your own brother and built a family with them. All I ever did was try to make you happy."

Randy took short, shallow breaths, every one of them making him see stars. "Nathan, you may have thought you were showing me love and making me happy but you weren't. You were hurting me. I was scared of you. I never wanted to be around you because I was so scared of what you would do to me. I mean, look at us now. Over twenty years later and you're still hurting me, Nate."

Nathan pressed the gun onto Randy's forehead making him frown against the cold metal. "But John doesn't hurt you? You actually love him?"

Randy closed his eyes tightly and sighed. "Yes, I do. Nate, please. Just get the hell out of here and we won't do anything to you. We'll let you leave and swear not to go after you."

Nathan eyes remained cold and fixated on his younger brother. "Is that so, John? You would just let me walk out of that door and get away with what I did to your beloved boy here?"

John clenched his teeth tightly. "Get the fuck off him and I'll do anything you say. We just want you to get the hell out of our lives."

Nathan smiled and slowly pulled the gun away from Randy's skin. "Come around me and drop the gun on the bed, John."

John took a deep breath, his eyes moving to look at Randy's bloodied face. He slowly walked around the side of the bed, locking his eyes with Nathan's. The hand holding the gun trembled slightly as he lowered it, finally placing the weapon besides Nathan's knee. Nathan watched him, a small smirk on his face. He motioned with the gun he held for John to move away from the bed.

"Back up, dumbass."

John swallowed back the retort he so desperately wanted to shoot out of his mouth and took some steps backwards, holding his hands up in surrender fashion. "I'm backed up. Get off him and get the hell out of here."

Nathan held the glare he was shooting at John for what seemed like hours until he finally moved. He reached for John's gun and slid it into his back pocket and crawled down Randy's body. The younger man breathed a sigh of relief and immediately started to flex his fingers, trying to get some feeling back into them. John watched him out the corner of his eye, wanting nothing more than to be able to kill Nathan for what he had done to the man he loved.

"On the bed, dumbass."

Nathan pointed to it with the gun as he lifted his body up to stand. John slowly walked over to where Randy lay and locked eyes with him. Randy nodded towards him, his eyes moist. John crossed over to him in two steps and collapsed onto the bed, pulling him into his arms.

"I'll get you out of here soon, baby," he whispered, rubbing his hands up and down Randy's back.

Randy nodded against John's shoulder, careful not to let his broken nose come into contact with it.

Nathan stood at the foot of the bed and shook his head. He glared at the couple in each other's arms and his hold tightened on his gun. "You two make me sick. You think the world revolves around you and you can just go around changing it to suit what you want." He laughed and shook his head. "If people only knew who you really are; what you have done. You think you're so much better than I am when you're exactly the same. There's no reason for me to let either of you walk out here; to not destroy your lives like you've destroyed mine."

"Don't compare us to you, you son of a bitch. We're nothing like you!"

Randy grabbed John's arm and shook it, trying to stop him from speaking. "Stop, John, please. Just let him talk so he can get out of here."

John took one look at Randy's pained expression and sighed. "Are you really sure about this, Ran? We're just gonna let him walk out of here and get away with what he did to you…"

Randy shook his head. "I don't care. I just want us to get out of here in one piece, John."

"Well, that still remains to be seen, boys. I didn't actually agree to walk out of here without causing a little more damage. I wasn't exactly done with Randy before you walked in, John boy. I could just take you out and continue my fun." Nathan laughed loudly and John glared at him, slowly lifting himself off the bed.

"Slow down there, big guy. Don't even attempt to come at me." Nathan took a step towards the bed and raised his gun higher in the air. "You two like to act tough and play with guns? You're both pathetic. You have no idea what you're fucking doing!"

He laughed loudly. "You all work on emotion. You can't put it aside and just do it and move on. The fact is, though, pulling that trigger is the easy thing. Living with what you've done is the hard part and it's obvious you two can't do that."

Randy and John remained silent, watching as Nathan began to pace.

"You morons are not fit to do this so I definitely hope it's not gonna become a second career. You have some talent in the fact that you're good at covering your tracks. You've been able to get away with a lot, I'll give you that. You don't always use your brains, though. I mean, look at the situation you find yourself in now."

John breathed a deep sigh. "We find ourselves in this situation because you have been inflicted into our lives again. The people in that jail must have been insane to let you free."

Nathan shook his head. "No, they just saw the good, honest, helpful Nathan who read the bible everyday and always offered help to the newbie's. You see, I'm good at my job. I have honed my acting skills. I'm so good at it, in fact, that I managed to get all you morons." He smiled and continued walking up and down area at the foot of the bed.

"Cody was the easy one to fall into my trap. All I had to do was threaten his beloved friends and that hot nurse he's dating. He didn't question anything I told him. Frankly, it was too easy. Once I had him it was just a matter of time before his darling Randy would come and rescue him. Then where there's Randy, there's John...but the best part, not to mention my favorite times, were definitely with Ted. Poor, desperate Ted just looking for a friend. He bought everything I told him."

"You're such an asshole, Nathan." Randy shook his head, his hand gripping John's arm tightly. He could feel the fury coursing through John and knew he was quickly running out of patience.

"No, what I am is smart. I managed to fool all of you just by putting the idea of revealing who you all truly are. I managed to convince all of you morons that I had friends helping me and proof of all the crimes you committed." Nathan stopped speaking long enough to laugh loudly. "God, you're all stupid! You all fell for my lies. What friends could I have if I spent the bulk of my life in jail? I have no one. Ted was the only one I had and he gave me all I need. Did you all think I wrote all your crimes in a letter and put it in an envelope that I left with my lawyer and told him to open only in the event of my death like in some shitty movie? No, Ted told me how paranoid you all were and let me know how easy it would be to fool all of you...and he was right. I'm gonna be able to do whatever I want to you two and get away from it because no one knows where you are and even if they find this place, I'll be long gone."

John pulled his arm from Randy's grasp and stood up in one swift motion. "You son of a bitch! I won't let you get away with shit!"

Randy quickly scrambled off the bed after John, grabbing at him frantically. "John, don't, please! He's just talking shit. Please, just let it go!"

John shook his head and pushed Randy away from him. "No, I'm gonna finish him! It's something that should have been done a long time ago!"

Randy stumbled from the force of John's shove and landed on the edge of the bed. John lunged at Nathan's, reaching for the hand that held the gun and lifting it in the air. Nathan fought back, pushing at John and trying to free his hand. Randy sat up off the ratty mattress, his eyes widening.

"John, don't!"

He took a step forward, aiming to break the fists flying between the two men when a loud shot rang through the air.

* * *

Cody sighed as he stared outside the large living room window. The guard looked over at him as he walked past. He nodded and Cody and continued on his rounds. Cody nodded back and turned his eyes up to the sky, watching as the sun began to peek through. A smile curved his lips when he felt Will wrap his arms around him from behind, allowing him to press his face into the hollow of Cody's neck, kissing him there softly and slowly.

"What can I do, Cody?"

Cody shook his head and smiled. "You're doing it. Just be here with me."

"Always, if you'll let me."

Cody sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned into Will's embrace. "Don't promise things you shouldn't, Will."

Will turned Cody over in his arms and frowned down at him. "What are you talking about? I'm not planning on letting you go. If that happens, it'll be your choice, Cody."

Cody shook his head and stepped out of Will's arms, walking slowly back over to the sofa. "Will, how much of this can you really take and accept? I mean, you're here now because some nutcase threatened your life! You can't be OK with that. This can't be the life you want."

Will shrugged. "Well, I don't think this is gonna be a constant, is it? You said this was it, Cody."

Cody nodded. "And I mean it. I can't do this anymore. I can't live with the guilt of taking one life and then dealing with helping Randy overcome his guilt over what he did to Marshall." He groaned and lowered his head to his hands. "God, this is gonna kill him. Just knowing that he killed an innocent man is gonna destroy him. I don't even know how I can help him."

Will rubbed Cody's back, already aware of the story Nathan had told Cody about Marshall's innocence. "He didn't know what he was doing, baby. Randy tried to help you because he loves you. It was Nathan who did wrong, baby. He deceived you all."

Cody nodded and remained silent. He lifted his head and raised an eyebrow towards Will. "Aren't you just thrilled you met me? I have bought so much drama to your life."

Will laughed and threw an arm around Cody's shoulders, pulling him closer. "Well, at least my life isn't boring."

Cody stared at him and smiled slowly. "I'm nothing like you thought I was when you first approached me that day in the car, am I? You probably thought I was a normal guy who was just unlucky and caught a disease. You never would've imagined all the drama in my life. Sometimes I think I'm the most selfish person. I should've never started dating you. I'm such a mess; I should never have bought anyone into my life."

"Stop it." Will's face hardened and he gripped Cody tightly. "We've been through this. Haven't I shown, just by being here, that I don't care what you did in the past, Cody? All I care about is the future we can build together. I don't know how much time I have left on this Earth, Cody. I do know that I want to spend it with you, though."

"I don't want to get my hopes up about anything, Will. Until Randy and John walk in through that door and I know Nathan is out of our lives, I won't be able to rest. I just need time to see how this all plays out. For all I know, Nathan told someone what we did and I'm like hours away from being arrested!" Cody rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I don't think so. I'm sure John will do whatever he has to do. Nate won't be able to hurt any of you anymore." Will pressed a kiss to Cody's head and smiled down at him.

Cody laughed softly. "You do realize what you're saying, don't you, Will? You know exactly how John is going to take care of Nate, don't you?"

Will sighed. "Yes, but we don't have to say the words. Let's just call this one the last hurrah and it will be forgotten, too. Just concentrate on tomorrow, baby. By tomorrow, this will all be over and we'll be free to start our lives together."

Cody looked up at Will, a small smile on his face. "What should we do first?"

Will wrinkled his head as he thought. "Well, I figure you have to go back to work so I thought I would change my shifts around and do some overnighters so I can have the same days you have off. We can go to Pin Oak Creek and rent a cabin and just spend those 3 days in bed. I don't think I can wait much longer to get you in a bed."

"Oh, is that so?" Cody's smile slowly widened and his hand moved to Will's thigh. He softly stroked the jean covered skin and the older man groaned.

"Yes, it is so, you little tease." Will pulled Cody to him, his soft lips brushing the shell of his ear. "I think we've waited long enough."

"So do I," Cody replied, locking his eyes with Will's. The older man smiled and brushed his free hand over Cody's stomach, dipping under his shirt. "I was so worried about you; about what he would do to you. After you told me what he did to Randy…"

Cody shook his head. "He didn't touch me like that. He talked about it but didn't follow through."

Will smiled slowly, his lips quirking up into an impish little grin. "Thank God. Not just because I didn't want him to hurt you but because I kinda already feel like you're mine."

Cody smirked at him. "Oh I am?"

Will nodded, his fingers sliding under the waistband of Cody's jeans and boxers and curling around his semi-stiff erection. He started up a languid stroke, twisting his wrist just so at the tip. His mouth moved to Cody's throat, sucking on the tan skin, his slow, confident touch enough to leave Cody breathless with shock.

Cody gasped as pure, unadulterated pleasure coursed through his system. It didn't take very long until he was on the verge of coming, his body strung tight, thighs trembling. There was no stopping it then. His orgasm washed over him in pulsating waves of ecstasy, and Will was there, leaning down to flick his tongue across one of Cody's parted lips, his eyes glinting with satisfaction and more than a hint of mischief.

Cody lay there panting, lids grown heavy in the aftermath for what seemed like hours. Finally, he glanced over, meeting Will's gaze. Cody's stomach clenched at the hunger he saw in his eyes.

Will bit his lower lip, his eyes fixed on Cody's. "I know you don't want to do anything until we know for sure that everyone is safe and everything is OK, but I couldn't help it. I just had to do something to show you how crazy you make me; how much I want you and love you..."

Cody leaned forward, his fingers twining into Will's hair and jerked him closer. Their mouths met, and Will opened for him, welcoming him with a moan as Cody's tongue slid inside. Cody kissed him hard, licking, sucking, and biting. Breathlessly, they pulled away.

"Don't ever apologize for making me feel amazing. I hope to make you feel just as amazing very soon."

Cody smiled and tugged Will close, pressing their bodies so tightly together they could feel each other's every breath. They kissed that way, deep and slow, hands exploring, touching, stroking, until sleep overtook them both.

* * *

A loud bang jerked Cody from his deep sleep. He looked around and saw the sun shining brightly outside and heard noise coming from the kitchen. Cody sighed when he realized that Sam and Alanna must be awake. He didn't know how he had fallen asleep. Will was no longer beside him so he figured he must be introducing himself to Sam.

Cody stretched his arms over his head and yawned loudly. He stood from the sofa and walked slowly into the bustling kitchen. Sam had her back turned to them as she prepared something on the stove. Alanna sat on the counter, swinging her legs over the edge and Will stood in front of the large counter, whisking something in a bowl.

"Hey, guys. Why did no one wake me?"

Sam turned to look at him and smiled. "Hi, sweetheart. Your wonderful boyfriend here insisted we let you sleep as long as you wanted. We know how stressed you've been lately,"

She walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're OK, sweetie. I also really like this Will guy," she whispered in his ear. "Any word on Randy and John?"

Cody hugged her back and shook his head. "No, not yet. I don't know how long I'm supposed to wait before I do something."

Sam shook her head and pulled away, walking back over to the stove. "All right, pancakes coming up! How many do we want…Will?"

Will frowned before turning to look at Sam with a smile. "I'll take 4. It's been forever I don't have home cooked pancakes!"

"Mommy makes really good breakfast," Alanna smiled at him from where she sat and turned to look at Cody. "Uncle Cody, how many do you want?"

Cody smiled. "I'll take 2, baby."

Alanna nodded and turned to look at her mother while Cody sighed quietly. He hated the fact that daybreak had come and still no word from Randy and John. What he told Sam was true; he didn't know how long he was supposed to wait before he did something. What could he do, though? Call the cops? Go back to Nathan's place? Cody groaned inwardly as different scenarios played through his head. These were the times he hated being the baby of the group; the one always left behind waiting.

"Uncle Cody?"

Cody snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to Alanna. "I'm sorry, baby. What did you say?"

"I asked you where my Daddies are. Last night I woke up and Daddy John was here. He said Daddy had left to do something. They had a fight but Daddy John said it was OK and he would fix it. Is that where he went; to fix it?"

Cody smiled and nodded. "Yeah, princess. I'm sure that's what they're doing and they'll be home as soon as they can."

Alanna nodded and turned her attention down to the long hallway. "And Uncle Teddy? We should wake him up for breakfast."

Cody's eyes widened and he quickly stood from his chair. Shit, he had completely forgotten about keeping an eye on Ted. The guards had been told not to let anyone leave but, well, Ted was Ted and he knew how to get out if he wanted.

"Yeah, sweetie. No matter what, I guess we should feed him." Sam shrugged as she glanced at him over her shoulder before turning her attention back to the skillet.

Will frowned when he noticed the expression on Cody's face. He handed the bowl of whisked batter to Sam and walked over to him. "What's wrong?"

Cody looked at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the kitchen and out of the girls' earshot. "We fucking fell asleep last night! We were supposed to be watching Ted!"

He turned to rapidly walk down the hall, Will right on his heels. "Cody, the guards wouldn't let him out, baby. He's probably just sleeping. Don't worry."

Cody ignored Will's comments and burst through Ted's door. His eyes immediately closed in frustration and his body slumped to the ground. "Fucking hell. He's gone!"

Will looked around the room, even checking the bathroom. "I don't understand this. How the hell could he have gotten out?"

Cody shook his head. "Ted could get out of a maximum security prison. The boy has skills, I gotta give him that. Shit, I know Ted! How could I just fall asleep like that?"

"Because you had been through a hugely traumatizing experience and your body needed to recover. It's completely normal, Cody. Do not blame yourself, please." Will grabbed Cody's arms and pulled him up. "This is not your fault."

Cody sighed. "Ted is insane, hates Randy and was working with Nathan all along. He's gone now and there's no doubt in my mind where he went. I fucked up and let my guard down and now my two best friends are probably screwed because of it."

* * *

"John!"

Randy scrambled off the bed, throwing himself to the ground where an unconscious John now lay, Nathan's body covering him. Randy pushed the man off his lover, his eyes filling with tears at the amount of blood covering his shirt.

"Johnny, baby, please, wake up!" He shook John's prone body desperately. "John, please! You can't fucking do this!"

Randy's eyes lifted to glare at Ted through blurry eyes. The young man stood at the door of the bedroom, eyes wild and gun raised high in the air.

"Ted! What the fuck have you done?"

Ted snapped out of his haze and shook his head. He lowered the gun, letting it clatter to the ground. "Oh my God. Is…is John OK? I didn't want to hurt him. I wanted to get Nate…only Nate."

Randy shook his head, the tears falling freely down his face now. He turned back to John and placed his hand on his chest. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he felt John's strong heartbeat. Randy lifted John's shirt and saw no bullet wound, making it obvious the blood on him was not his. He cradled his head in his arms and bent to his ear.

"Johnny, please. You're still with me. You just have to open your eyes, baby. Just let me see those beautiful eyes."

"Randy,"

Randy turned to meet Ted's eyes, the younger man walking closer to where he and John lay. "Is he breathing?"

Randy nodded. "He has a heartbeat and he's breathing but he just won't wake up."

Ted bent to touch John's head. "It was the force of the fall. It just knocked him out."

Randy looked around the room. "I have to call an ambulance. I have to get him to a hospital…" He looked over at Ted and frowned. "Why did you do this?"

Ted lowered his eyes. "Because that son of a bitch deserved it. He used me, turned me against everyone and made me lose everything. He didn't deserve to live."

Randy remained quiet, his gaze intently on Ted. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter now. What mattered was getting John some help. He wasn't going to spend time analyzing Ted's motives.

"Ran,"

Randy's eyes widened, his gaze turning from Ted down to John. The older man slowly opened his eyes and shut them, trying to focus on the people surrounding him.

"John! Baby, you're OK. Just try to open your eyes for me."

John groaned, his hand reaching up to touch his head. "What the fuck happened?" His hand slid to his chest and his eyes widened upon feeling the moisture there. "Am I shot?"

Randy grabbed his hand and held it tightly in his. "No, baby. That's not your blood. It's Nathan's."

John turned over, his eyes focusing on Ted. "Ted, what…did you do this?"

Ted slowly nodded. "I'm sorry, John. I told you I was going to make it right, though."

John remained silent and slowly sat up, Randy reaching behind him to hold his back. "John, we have to get to a doctor…"

Randy cut off when the sounds of sirens began to blare in the distance. His panicked eyes turned over to Nathan's body. The man had still not moved and none of the men had bothered to check on him.

"Someone must've called the cops. Randy, you and John have to get out of here."

Randy frowned and looked at Ted questioningly. "What?"

Ted stood, helping Randy get John to his feet. "Clean him up and get to the ER. He most likely has a concussion and your face looks fucked up. Just tell them you guys were in an accident. No one has to know you two were ever here. I'll take care of this."

John sighed, one arm around Randy's shoulder, the other reaching out to grab Ted's hand. "Ted, don't. You've done enough. We can all leave here together…"

Ted shook his head and pushed John's hand away. "I've done enough harm to you all. I've ruined enough. Let me fix this and make this one thing right. Let me do this so you can all start your lives over. I won't let Al lose her fathers."

Randy shook his head. "Ted, I can't do this. I can't let you take the rap for this."

Ted sighed in annoyance as the sirens grew closer. "Just fucking go, both of you! I'm going to end this right now whether you like it or not. If you don't do it for yourselves, do it for Al. She needs you."

Randy looked over at John, his heart and mind full of confusion. Despite what Ted had done, it was hard to let go of the man who had been a friend for so long.

John stared at Ted wordlessly until the younger man nodded and once more ordered them to go. He nodded and tugged at Randy's arm, pulling him towards the door.

Randy kept his arm securely around John. As he passed by Nathan's body, he looked down at the man who was his brother and felt nothing. He could not grieve the death, if it had come to that, of the man who had hurt him and his family so much, despite the same blood that ran through their veins.

The men quickly made their way out of the apartment and down to the garage. Randy scanned the area for security cameras but spotted none, no surprise in the neighborhood the men were in. As quickly as he could, he loaded John into his car and sped off, passing by the two police cruisers that sped towards the building they had just escaped from. Now all there was to do was wait.


	38. Chapter 37

Randy drove as quickly as he dared without attracting any attention. He gazed frantically between his rearview mirror and over at John, who slumped over in his seat. "John, you can't close your eyes. Stay with me."

John sat up in his seat and nodded. "I'm trying to. How's your nose?"

Randy sighed and shook his head, his eyes darting back to the mirror. "Fucking throbbing." He looked over at John. "Did you drive to Nathan's?"

John shook his head. "No. I knew you had driven and in case we had to make a quick getaway, I didn't want another car holding us up."

Randy nodded, a small smile on his face. "Very smart, Cena." The smile dropped from his face as he rubbed the car's steering wheel. "Guess now I have to crash this car so we can get some medical care. God, I love this car."

"I'll buy you a new one as your wedding present." John smiled and reached over to squeeze Randy's hand. Randy laughed softly as he maneuvered the car down the quiet, practically deserted highway.

"OK, so we'll just say an animal ran into the road and we crashed into the partition, right?"

John nodded, the action making him see lights flashing in his eyes. Randy looked at him, a worried expression in his face.

"Johnny, is this gonna work? I still don't think we're in the clear. I'm scared the cops are gonna come after us any minute. I'm scared Nathan is gonna come after us again...How do we know Ted is gonna cover for us?"

John squeezed Randy's hand tighter. "We're gonna be fine, Ran. Something is telling me to trust Ted. I also don't think Nathan is an issue anymore. He has to be dead, baby but if by some miracle he survived I won't let anything happen to you. I'm just sorry I couldn't get there faster. I'm so sorry he was able to hurt you, baby."

Randy quickly shook his head. "Stop it; I'm fine. You got there just in time to save me from much worse. This is nothing compared to what he could've done to me; what he was about to do to me." He pulled out his cell phone and looked over at John. "Do we do it now?"

John nodded and Randy quickly dialed 911. An operator immediately answered, "911, what's your emergency?"

"I'm on Highway 370, mile marker 15 and I just crashed my car. It's a black Bentley GT. Something, must've been an animal, ran out in front of me."

Randy sighed and awaited the operator's response. "Are you hurt, sir?"

"I hit my head against the steering wheel and I think my nose is broken and my partner seems a bit dazed. I think he has a concussion."

"Help is on the way, sir."

"Thank you." Randy ended the call and sighed when mile marker 15 appeared a few feet in front of them. He looked over at John and released his hand. "Buckle up, baby."

John nodded, quickly fastening his seatbelt and preparing for the impact as Randy swerved and drove the car forward into the metal partition.

* * *

Ted stared down at Nathan's body, listening as the police sirens drew closer. He slowly walked over the man, who had still not moved, and flipped him over with the toe of his boot. Nathan's shirt front was covered in blood, as was the floor where he lay. His eyes were shut and his chest was still. Ted sighed and although he already knew the answer, bent to feel the man's pulse. Sure enough, there was none. Nathan was finally dead and he felt nothing at being the man who had finally done it.

Ted left the gun Nathan had been holding on the floor where it had landed. He searched the man's body to see if he had any other weapons on him and found none. Randy must have grabbed the gun Nathan had sticking in his back pocket. Ted assumed it belonged to him or John. It made his job easier, though.

A quick scan of the room and living room made sure there was no other sign of Randy and John's presence and Ted quickly hurried back to the bedroom. A silver glint from the corner near the bed caught his eye and he walked over to it. It was the cell phone Ted had used to call Nathan whenever he needed him. He quickly pocketed it as the sirens came to a stop in front of the building. Ted took a deep breath and ran to the apartment door, the thuds of the policemen's steps echoing through the building as they ran up the stairs. Ted opened the front door, his gun in his hand and was immediately surrounded by the officers, who all aimed their own guns at him.

"Drop it or we drop you!"

Ted nodded towards the officer who barked the command at him and let his gun clatter to the ground. He kicked it away and held up his hands in surrender. Another officer ran at him and pushed him to the ground, holding him down while the rest of the men rushed into the apartment. Ted closed his eyes as the officer's knee dug into his back, pressing him to the dirty floor.

"We got a body in here! Get some EMT's over here!"

Ted tuned out the loud yells of the police around him and resigned himself to his fate when he felt the cold, metal handcuffs clasp onto his wrists.

* * *

"What do I do? What the hell do I do? I would normally call Randy to tell me but I can't so you have to help me now! What do I do, Will?"

Will sighed and grabbed Cody's arms to stop his pacing. "First thing you're gonna do is lower your voice. There's a little girl out there who already senses something is wrong in this house. You cannot scare her anymore than she already is, Cody."

Cody took a deep breath and nodded. "I know; you're right. I just don't know what to do. I have no idea where Randy and John are and now Ted is gone. I don't know what he's planning...I just feel so useless sitting here. I have to help my friends."

Will shook his head. "Stop it. You know this is exactly where Randy and John want you to be. They love you and want you to be safe. Not to mention, they have entrusted their daughter to you. The last thing you are is useless to your friends. I know they think the world of you."

Cody lowered his eyes. "So, is that your way of telling me to stay put and wait for them to call me?"

Will smiled slowly and nodded. "Yeah, kinda. Think you can do that?"

Cody looked around the empty bedroom and sighed. A part of him knew Will was right; there was nothing he could do until Randy or John called him. If he risked going back to Nathan's apartment it could cause more harm. However, if he stayed here, Ted could be on his way to cause his own harm. Cody still wasn't sure if he was really done with Nathan. What was to stop Ted from joining up with Nathan once more and finally finishing off Randy like he wanted? Cody had no doubt John would die trying to protect Randy. What if it had already come to that?

"Cody, snap out of it."

Cody blinked rapidly and focused on Will's face, every pore radiating concern. "I'm fine."

"No, you're losing yourself in your thoughts. You're imagining all the worst that could happen. What happened to faith? You have so much faith in Randy and John! Don't give up on them so easily." Will pulled Cody into his arms and squeezed him tightly. Cody felt his eyes fill with tears and he nodded against Will's shoulder.

"You're right; I know you are. It's just hard to sit here and..."

A loud ringing throughout the house stopped Cody's words and his eyes darted to the closed door of Ted's bedroom. He quickly pulled away from Will and ran to the door, opening it and exiting the room in time to see Samantha pick up the ringing telephone. She smiled at Cody, unaware of the inner turmoil he was going through, and answered the call.

"Hello,"

Cody watched as Sam's smile turned into a frown as she listened to the voice on the telephone. Her eyes widened until she finally walked over to Cody, who stood frozen.

"Are they OK? Um, yes, he's right here. Hold on, please."

Cody tentatively reached for the phone. "Who is it, Sammy?"

"The hospital. Randy and John have been admitted to the ER. They were in a car accident. They're asking me for you. They won't tell me anything." Sam thrust the phone into Cody's hands. He took it from her reluctantly, terrified of what he was going to here. He barely felt Will's hands on his shoulders, stroking them comfortingly.

"Yes,"

"Is this Mr. Runnels?" a gruff female voice asked.

"Yes. What happened?"

"My name is Nurse Greene from Washington University Medical Center. A Mr. Orton and Mr. Cena were bought in after suffering a minor car accident. Mr. Orton asked us to call you, sir. They're currently under care in our Emergency Room. Mr. Orton may be released soon but Mr. Cena will be spending the night. Now, if you'll just come down to Kingshighway Blvd and make a right at..."

"I know where it is. I'll be there as soon as I can." Cody ended the call and placed the phone on the side table. Sam anxiously glanced back at Alanna, who sat calmly eating her breakfast, before turning back to Cody.

"What did she say, Cody? What happened?"

Cody looked at Will for reassurance and nodded. "Apparently, they were in a minor car accident. It can't be that bad because Randy is going to be released. John has to stay but the nurse said it's only for one night...it doesn't matter. I have to get dressed and go."

Will grabbed Cody's hand. "I'll go with you. I know everyone at Washington U and I can help..."

Cody shook his head. "No, Will, you have to stay here. I can't take any more stress. I need to know you're safe here with the girls. I don't really know what happened yet and we still don't know where Ted is..."

Sam held up her hand and shook her head. "Wait a minute. You don't know where Ted is? Isn't he in his bedroom?"

Cody shook his head. "He got out, Sam. It must have been when Will and I fell asleep."

Sam sighed and looked down. "All right, well don't think the worse. Don't think of him at all. Let's just concentrate on the boys. You need to get down to that hospital, Cody and let me know what the hell is really going on. I have a very anxious 3 year old in there and I have no idea what to tell her."

Cody nodded and hugged Sam tightly. "I'll take care of it, Sammy. I promise. Just act normal until we know what really happened." He looked over at Will and took his hand. "Please understand. I would love to have you with me but I just can't. I need to know you're OK and that the girls have someone here with them."

Will sighed and slowly nodded. He held Cody's hand securely in his own. "Fine. I understand. Come on, let's get you dressed and ready."

Sam sighed and turned away, walking back into the kitchen as Cody and Will walked up the stairs to his bedroom in silence.

Cody burst into his room and took the quickest shower he had ever taken. He jumped into the first pair of jeans and t-shirt he found, moving as quickly as possible around the room, feeling Will's eyes following him.

"Stop staring at me, Will. It's making me uncomfortable."

Will sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable. I'm just worried about you. You're running off now without a thing to eat. I haven't seen you take your meds. We only got a couple of hours of sleep…"

"Will, please, you said you understood. I have a father. I don't need you to act like him." Cody thrust his feet into some sneakers, ignoring the hurt look that came across the older man's face. "I'm used to nights with no sleeping and barely eating."

"I'm not trying to be your father, Cody. I'm trying to take care of you because you're not doing it for yourself. I love you and I'm not going to apologize for it." Will stood and walked to the door, grabbing the doorknob. Cody quickly followed him and pulled him back in the room.

"Stop. Look, I'm just stressed. I didn't mean to snap at you. I know you love me; I love you, too and would probably do the same thing. Please, don't get mad. I can't deal with you being mad at me on top of everything else I'm dealing with."

Will turned around and shook his head at Cody. "Cody, I'm here for you. I just want to protect you and take care of you. I need you to help me with that, though." He laughed loudly and pulled Cody into his arms. "You seem to like danger, baby. Did I fall in love with a bad boy?"

"Trust me; I want nothing more than to be a normal, boring guy. Life seemed to have other plans for me, though." Cody mumbled into Will's shoulder.

Will held him tighter. "Let's just get through this and hopefully we can settle down and have a normal, boring life together."

Cody closed his eyes tightly, holding onto Will for as long as he could. He wanted nothing more than to hold onto the man's words and believe them but there was a part of him that still doubted it all. He doubted this would ever be truly over or that he would ever get to live a normal life with anyone.

"OK, I really have to go now. I'll grab a bagel or something in the hospital, OK. I have my meds in the car and promise to take them. Make yourself at home here in my lovely bedroom and just take care of the girls for me."

Will smiled and nodded, opening the door and following him down to the first floor landing. Sam had moved Alanna over to the living room sofa and the little girl immediately looked up and smiled at Cody.

"Uncle Cody, where you going?"

Cody's eyes darted to Sam, who shook her head. He sighed when he realized Sam still hadn't told Alanna about the car accident and he would now have to make up an excuse…something he sucked at.

"Uncle Cody's going to run some errands. Your mommy and I are gonna hang out here with you and plan a nice, big family dinner. Would you like to help us?" Will smiled down at her and discretely winked at Cody.

Alanna nodded and looked back and forth between Cody and her mother. "Will Daddy and Daddy John be here by then? I miss them."

Sam sighed and hugged her daughter tightly. "I'm sure they'll be here as soon as they can. I know they must miss you tons, too, princess."

Cody took the opportunity when he saw Alanna distracted and slipped out of the front door. The guards looked over at him but Cody shook them off with a quick shout. "No one leaves or gets in, understood?" He waited for the nods of their heads before climbing into his car and driving off.

* * *

"Are you ready to talk yet? We can't help you unless we know what happened, Mr. Dibiase."

Ted sighed and shook his head at the Detective in front of him. He sat in an empty interrogation room at the local police department with his hands handcuffed in front of him. An untouched glass of water sat beside him. He had only been there for a little over an hour, enough time to hear the whispers from the other officers outside of the room. The ones who recognized him where shocked to see him there. Ted could care less what anyone thought. His only concern had been Nathan's fate and it was revealed to him by the Detective who had been with him since his arrest, Detective Kahn, who now looked back at him, a frustrated expression on his face.

"Look, Detective. What don't you understand? He aimed his gun at me so I shot him! I'm a licensed gun owner and I feared for my life. I never meant to kill him but it was self defense for fucks sake! The gun was still in his fucking hand!"

"Why did he aim at you, Mr. Dibiase? There has to be a reason."

"I told you the reason already. We were friends. He asked to do something I couldn't. He got pissed at me, started threatening me and then tried to blow my fucking head off. Why don't you understand that?"

Ted rolled his eyes with annoyance, playing up the act for the Detective who watched him so closely. He knew he was a good liar and could let the lies slip from his lips so easily. This time, though, it was proving to be harder. He didn't care about what happened to him. He was fighting for Randy, John and Cody. He had to ensure their freedom.

"Look, I just killed a guy, OK. This isn't a normal situation for me. I'm freaking out here and you drilling me with these questions isn't helping. Can I please make a phone call? Am I gonna need a lawyer?"

Detective Kahn stood up and looked down at him. "I'll bring you a phone. And yes, you will be needing a lawyer." He walked out of the room, letting the door slam behind him.

Ted sighed and lowered his head to his arms. He had a lawyer; all WWE superstars were covered for one if need be. Who else could he call, though? He had no doubt Cody would be attending to Randy and John. Who did he have left? He could call Brett but there was only so much his little brother could do from Florida.

Ted groaned as his eyes filled with tears. He had never felt so alone in his life.

* * *

Cody haphazardly parked his car in the first spot he found in the Washington U hospital. He ran to the ER entrance and practically attacked the first nurse he saw.

"Hey, my friends were in a car accident. Can you help me find them?"

She smiled at him and led him to the admittance desk, where another nurse took over. "Can I help you, dear?"

Cody took a deep breath, amazed at how everyone in that institution kept their composure as he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"My friends, Randy Orton and John Cena, were in an accident. Someone called me to come here."

The nurse quickly pressed a couple of keys on her computer and nodded. "Yes, they're being held in Section A, away from the other patients."

Cody's eyes widened. "Why? What's wrong?"

The nurse quickly smiled and shook her head. "Oh, they're fine, dear! We just want to keep them away from prying eyes. Also, an officer was with them to get their statement on the accident." She leaned forward and read the screen carefully. "Are you Cody?"

Cody quickly nodded. She stood and reached her hand out to him. "If you just show me some ID, I can take you to them."

Cody quickly fished in his pocket for his driver's license and handed it over. After the nurse looked it over carefully, she motioned him to follow her. He fell into step, his heart pounding in his ears. His dread increased as they approached Section A and he saw the commotion inside. The nurse slid the curtain open and Cody's eyes landed on John first. The older man was shirtless and lay on a stretcher with a doctor hovering over him. Cody gasped and immediately walked over to him, grasping his hand.

"Johnny, what happened?"

John smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Just a concussion, Codes. It's only like my 50th one so don't worry about me."

The police office, doctor and nurses in the room all chuckled softly and even Cody had to crack a smile. "How did this happen?"

John's smile wavered only slightly, nothing anyone would notice but Cody. "My darling fiancé forgot how to drive for a minute there and crashed us into a metal rail. The worse part? He's more concerned with the car than with my head."

"That's because I know your head is hard enough to not have a dent in it whereas my baby is totaled."

Cody spun around, his mouth dropping at the sight of Randy's face as he entered the room with a nurse and was seated on the empty bed besides John. His eyes were black, his face was covered in dried blood and he had a huge white bandage over his nose.

"Ran, what..."

Randy waved off Cody's concern. "I landed right on the steering wheel. My nose is busted. I'll be fine in a few weeks, though."

Cody walked over to Randy, his eyes filling with tears. While the men did a great job of playing the role of car accident victims, Cody could only imagine what had really happened to them. If John's head injury wasn't bad enough, Randy's face was enough.

"Cody,"

Cody snapped out of his thoughts at Randy's stern call. The older man's gaze bore into him, demanding he remain under control. Cody cleared his throat and shook his head.

"I'm just in shock. You must be freaking out. No one cares more about their looks than you, Ran."

Randy rolled his eyes as the nurse finished cleaning the dried blood off his face. "Shut up." He looked up at the nurse and smiled. "When can I go home, Nurse?"

She smiled down at him. "As soon as the officer is done with your statements."

As if on command, the police office closed his notebook. "I'm all done here. It's fairly simple since your car was the only one involved. I will however be issuing a citation because neither of you was wearing a seatbelt. I hope it teaches you a lesson."

"I think the concussion and the broken nose is what will teach us a lesson, Officer, but we understand." John smiled from his position on the stretcher. "Trust us, we will always wear our belts from now on."

The policeman nodded and looked over at Randy. "Your car was towed to the garage you requested. You'll be getting the citation and a bill for the tow service in the mail in about two weeks. Other than that, you're all set." He moved towards the door and nodded at both men. "I hope you both get better soon."

John watched him go and turned his attention to the doctor. "Doc, when can I go home?"

The doctor shook his head. "Not tonight, John. I really think you should stay overnight for observation..."

John groaned and shook his head. "Doc, I'm a wrestler. I wasn't kidding when I said I've had about 50 concussions. I can take care of them on my own because I already know the danger signs. I promise to come back if I feel worse."

The doctor sighed and shook his head once more. Randy stood up and walked over to John. "Look, Doc, I can take care of him, OK. If not me, our family can. We have a packed house with tons of relatives including one of your very own employees."

He looked at Cody, who quickly nodded. "That's right. Will Murphy is a nurse here and he's staying with us. He knows how to take care of a patient with a concussion, I'm sure. He would bring John back if he saw him getting worse."

The doctor shrugged and turned away, dismissing the nurses from the room. "I do know Will. He's a bright boy. I would still prefer John stay overnight but I can't force him to. You'll have to sign yourself out, John."

"Then, I will. Doc, please understand. I just want to go home and be with my family." John smiled slowly, watching as the doctor finally relented and walked towards the door.

"I'll prepare both your paperwork and be right back."

All 3 men nodded and watched as he walked out of the room. The instant the door shut behind the doctor, Cody moved over to it and locked it securely. He turned back to Randy and John, who both wore somber expressions on their faces now.

"Can we talk about what really happened now?"

Randy lowered his body to the edge of John's bed and sat down, his hand reaching up to gingerly touch his face. "Fucking Nathan broke my nose and gave John a concussion, that's what happened."

Cody frowned and approached the men slowly. "But, he didn't do anything else to you..."

Randy shook his head and looked over at John. "No, John got there in time to stop him."

John smiled at him and reached for his hand. "Thank God."

Cody smiled as he watched them. "Thank God is right." His smiled dropped when he remembered Ted. "Guys, I really wish I didn't have to tell you this but Ted got out of the house. I don't know how he did it...Will and I fell asleep for a couple of hours and when I went to check on him, he was gone."

John held up his free hand. "It's OK, Cody. Ted is probably the reason we're both still alive. He showed up at Nate's house as me and him were struggling for his gun and he just shot him."

Cody gasped loudly. "What? Are you serious?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah, we couldn't believe it either. He told me and John to leave; that he would take care of it. Last thing we saw was Nathan's body on the ground. The force of the gunshot knocked him off his feet, onto John and on the ground. That explains the concussion."

John sighed. "A part of me thinks he was honest; that he's gonna take the blame for this. Maybe he sees it as a way to redeem himself. Another part of me, though, is just waiting for some more bad news."

Cody shook his head. "We can't possibly get more bad news, guys." He sighed and began to pace. "God, I was so freaked when I saw that Ted had gotten out. I didn't know what he was going to do. Helping you guys never even crossed my mind. If anything, I thought he would help Nathan finish the job."

Randy nodded. "I would've thought the same. I'm so glad I was wrong, though." He looked down at John and shook his head. "Why the hell did you throw yourself at Nathan when he had that fucking gun in his hand? What were you thinking? What if Ted wouldn't have shown up, John? You could be dead right now or I could be dead!"

John sighed. "Don't act like you wouldn't have done the same, Randy. I wasn't going to let Nate get away with what he was saying and what he was planning on doing to you. I gave him the benefit of the doubt once and all it did was get us into this mess. I had to try to finish him."

"You could've gotten yourself killed and then what?" Randy stood up and tried to move from the bed but John held onto his hand tightly.

"You can be pissed at me all you want but I will never regret what I did. If it was gonna come down to me or you, the choice was clear. I will never let any harm come to you."

Cody sighed and took a step forward. "Guys, can we just focus on the fact that despite having a concussion and a broken nose, you guys are OK. Let's not think about what could've happened. Let's just be happy we can all go home; that Al is going to have her Dads back. She's been going crazy all day worrying about you two.

Randy slowly nodded, turning his attention back to John. "Don't ever do something like that again, John. You seem to think it would be easy for me to go on if something were to happen to you. How about from now on we just take care of each other and stop trying to give up our lives for each other?"

John slowly nodded. "Sounds like a plan." He smiled slowly and raised an eyebrow. "If someone fucks with us again, though, I can't promise anything."

Randy shook his head and laughed. "You'll never learn. Let's go home to our baby."

* * *

Hours later, everyone but Ted was finally safe and secure in Randy and John's house. The men had returned home from the hospital, much to Alanna's delight, just in time for the dinner Sam and Will had prepared. The girls had been horrified at Randy's appearance, Alanna especially, but they had quickly explained the "car accident". Once Alanna understood that both men's injuries would quickly heal, she retreated back to her normal, happy self. Cody and Will had taken over the dinner as Randy and John took Sam into the other room and confessed to her what really happened. Everyone was on edge, expecting a call from either Ted or a knock on the door from the police. Nightfall came, however, without either event occurring. It seemed unimaginable that only 24 hours had passed since Cody's kidnapping and the events with Randy and John.

It was only after everyone had retreated into their bedrooms that Randy and John went to theirs. John quickly settled into the comfortable bed but Randy headed directly for their bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and barely recognized who he saw. A scratch on his forehead, two vacant, black eyes, and a bandaged nose stared back at him. He sighed and turned his gaze away from the image, walking over to the large shower and turning the water on. Quickly stripping off his clothes, he stepped into the scalding water, letting it run over his body. He scrubbed his body with a bar of soap, desperate to erase the smell of Nathan on his body but no amount of scrubbing would make him forget the feel of his touch.

Randy sighed and put the soap down, quickly rinsing his body. A loud noise behind him startled him and he spun around, practically losing his footing. John stared at him, eyebrow raised and forehead creased in a frown.

"Whoa, be careful. Are you OK?"

Randy took a deep breath and let it out in a loud puff. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm getting sleepy but I'm not supposed to fall asleep...I just came to get you." John smiled sheepishly.

Randy nodded, his heart still racing from the shock. "I'll be right out. Can you just give me a minute?"

John nodded, his frown still in place. "Are you sure you're OK, babe?"

"I'm fine, John." Randy sighed, trying to close the shower door. "Please, I just need a couple of minutes to myself."

John backed away, his eyes clearly showing how hurt he was by Randy's dismissing him. He let the door close behind him and Randy slumped down in the large tub. He had held it together long enough; for John's sake, then Cody's then his daughter's. It was too much, though. It hit him like a punch to the face. The feeling of violation he thought he had left in his childhood had come back and this time it was worse. He didn't know how to make it go away. The last thing he wanted to do was to retreat into himself the way he did when he was younger. He wasn't alone; he knew that. Randy knew he had the best partner in John. The older man would be there for him and help him work through this.

Randy entered the cool bedroom, his skin breaking out in goose bumps from the severe temperature change. He spotted John sitting up in their bed and he tentatively walked over to him. John smiled and moved over, clearly asking Randy to join him in the bed. He frowned when he noticed the younger man's hesitation and sat up straighter.

"I thought you were gonna help keep me awake…"

Randy raised an eyebrow and John quickly shook his head. "I just mean like by talking to me or something. I don't expect anything else…"

John sighed and lowered himself down. "Forget it. Just forget it."

Randy sighed and climbed onto the large bed, sitting besides John. "No…I know you don't. It's me; just me. I feel kinda weird after everything that happened tonight….it's bringing back some bad memories."

John moved his body over, placing his hand on Randy's thigh. "Baby, you have every right to feel kinda weird. Of course it bought back bad memories! We all went through a lot tonight; more than any of us."

Randy smiled and looked down at John's hand. He placed his above it and held it gently. "Can I ask you for something and you won't get mad?"

John laughed softly, his thumb caressing the skin on Randy's hand. "I never get mad at you."

"I beg to differ," Randy rolled his eyes, the smile still on his face. "I love you, John, you know that. When I thought Nate shot you I just wanted to die…"

The reminder of what happened made Randy's eye instantly water and he had to stop to clear his throat. John tightened his hold on his hand and opened his mouth to respond but Randy quickly stopped him.

"No, let me finish, please. I'm so thankful you're OK because I honestly don't know how I would have gone on without you. My head is just a mess right now, though and I need to ask you something but I don't want you to think it's because I don't love you. I do, John; more than anything."

"Randy, just say whatever you have to say, baby. I love you, too. There's nothing you could tell me that would make me mad at you or stop loving you." John frowned, his concern for his lover increasing.

Randy lowered his eyes down to the bed and gently removed John's hand from his body. "Can you not touch me?"

John's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in a silent gasp. It was minutes before he was able to form words.

"What are you…I don't understand what you're asking me."

Randy's eyes filled with tears and he shook his head. "You said you wouldn't get mad, John! I just need some time, please. I don't want anyone to touch me. It's just for awhile, John. Say it's OK."

John sighed and clenched his jaw. "I know it's going to take some time for you to get over what Nathan did to you…what he was about to do to you when I got there. I'm not him, though. You shouldn't feel the same way when I touch you, Randy."

Randy frowned. "I don't, John. There's no comparing you two. I hated him. He was a monster who ruined my life. You're my world. You've saved my life more times than I can count, John. I love you and I love your touch. I'll need your help to get over this and remember that. Tonight, though, and maybe for a couple of days, I just need some space and some time alone. My head is all fucked up. Please try to understand me."

John sighed and turned away. "I'll give you time, Ran. I'll try to understand and when you want my help, I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere, though. We will get back to where we were before all of this started. I refuse to give up my future with you."

Randy slowly nodded. "I don't want you to go anywhere. I need you with me. I want nothing more than to get back to normal and go back to planning our life together." He smiled slowly. "I'm still counting on a trip to Vermont. I hear it's a beautiful place to have a wedding."

John laughed and nodded slowly. "We'll get there, gorgeous." He closed his eyes, his head beginning to throb and Randy immediately grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Don't close your eyes, John. Let's watch a movie, OK."

John opened his eyes, disappointed to see Randy move his hand away so quickly. The younger man grabbed the remote and turned on the television, lowering himself to bed besides John but leaving a gap between them. John watched him carefully out the corner of his eye and sighed inwardly. With everything they had already been through, the thought of losing Randy was the one he feared most.


	39. Chapter 38

A beautiful morning sun broke through the clouds the next day and found Randy already awake and dressed in his backyard. He sipped his cup of coffee slowly and waited for the painkillers to take effect. The throbbing pain on his nose had awoken him and he had quickly retreated to the backyard in an effort not to wake anyone else up. The past couple of weeks, culminating with the past twenty four hours, had been incredibly intense for everyone under his roof now. The last thing he wanted was to interrupt the first good night of sleep they were all getting.

"Ran,"

Randy turned his head at the sound of Cody's voice, surprised to see the younger man awake. "Codes, what are you doing up?"

Cody rolled his eyes and sat in the chair besides Randy's. "Will set a damn alarm on my phone to let me know when to take my meds. He says my 'take them at any point in the day when I remember' routine is terrible and that he's going to get me on a set routine. Same time every day…"

Randy smiled and nodded his head. "Spoken like a true doctor and like a true man in love. He only wants what's best for you, Cody."

Cody smiled slowly. "I know. It's weird, though."

"What's weird? That I like someone you're dating?" asked Randy, a small frown on his face.

"No. Ever since Nate told me what really happened with Marshall, I can't get him out of my mind. I keep thinking of the 'what ifs'." Cody shook his head and laughed. "I think I'm going insane."

"I don't understand what you mean, Codes. What are you thinking?" Randy turned over in his seat, swinging his legs over the side.

"I keep thinking about Marshall and what would've happened between us if Nathan hadn't forced him to do what he did and then if you hadn't done what you did. Would we still be together? Would we have made it?" Cody shrugged and lowered his eyes but not before Randy saw the guilt in them.

"Cody, you shouldn't feel guilty about those thoughts. They're completely normal." Randy turned away, averting his eyes from his young friend. "You have no idea how sorry I am about Marshall, Codes. I hate that I took someone who loved you so much out of your life. I'll never be able to forgive myself for it and I won't blame you if you can't, either."

Cody's head jerked up and he quickly shook it. "No, Randy, don't blame yourself, please. You didn't know what Nathan had done. You did what you thought you had to do. I'm not angry at you and I don't want you to be angry with yourself."

Randy shrugged. "I can't help it. I guess I keep thinking of the 'what ifs', too."

Cody smiled and shook his head. "I'm happy with Will. I love him. He drives me crazy, he's too anal about things and he hovers but I love him. I can't change what happened to Marshall but I can't help but think of what would've happened. Would we even still be together? I thought I loved him but we weren't really together long enough for me to really know. I was so screwed up after Peter. Maybe I just needed a kind person in my life." He laughed and leaned back in the chair. "Whatever it was, I'll always love him for making me feel like a human again. Before he did what he did, he showed me I was still worth something. I had lost that feeling."

"You're worth a million bucks, kiddo." Randy smiled. "I'm happy you're happy with Will. He's a good guy. I'm not as annoyed by him now as I was before."

Cody laughed and shook his head. "He talks about a future with me and it makes me happy but terrified at the same time. I don't know what it's like to be in a long, healthy relationship. A part of me thinks Will is gonna open his eyes one day and realize he could do better than me. The thought scares me so I start to think maybe I shouldn't attach myself so much to him…"

"Cody, it's always scary when you realize you're in love with someone. The thought of opening yourself up to another person and putting yourself at risk for heartbreak makes most people hesitate. When it works out, though, you see it's worth it." Randy smiled.

Cody watched him carefully, a fond look in his eyes. "Sounds like you're speaking from experience."

The smile dropped from Randy's face and his eyes clouded over. "Maybe at one point. Right now, I don't know where John and I stand. Things are so weird between us."

"Why? Ran, you and John are as great together. No couple is perfect but you two come pretty close. Whatever is going on between you can be worked out. You guys have built so much together and I know neither of you can just let it go." Cody frowned, desperately trying to help Randy see his point.

"I know; you're absolutely right. The annoying thing is that we were getting back to normal but ever since I saw Nathan, I just can't…" Randy stopped speaking as memories flooded his mind. His eyes filled with tears when he remembered Nathan's hand on him, on parts of his body he had only saved for John.

"He ruined everything. I can still feel him on me. If anyone tries to touch me, I just get a vision of him touching me." Randy looked down, swinging his legs over to touch the grass. "God, I don't want this Cody. Especially when it comes to John! He's nothing like Nathan. He's the complete opposite of that asshole. I shouldn't feel Nathan when John comes near me. How do I stop it?"

Cody shook his head sadly. "I don't know, Ran. I'm so sorry Nathan did this. You have to fight it, though. If you push John away, you're letting Nathan win. Don't let him! Talk to John. Tell him how you truly feel and let him in. Keep reminding yourself that John is the man you love; the man who would never hurt you."

Randy nodded, his eyes shifting to look up at the clear sky. "I'm trying to."

The men fell into a comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of the neighborhood waking up. After a few minutes, Cody turned to his side.

"Ran, what are we gonna do about Ted?"

Randy sighed and turned his gaze towards his friend. "He doesn't want us to interfere, Codes. We have to wait for him to call us. Technically, we're not supposed to know what happened until he tells us."

Cody nodded, standing up and stretching his arms over his head. "Then, I wish he would call us. A part of me wants to help him." He smiled slowly and shook his head. "There's a part of me that wants him to rot in there, though."

Randy nodded. "I know the feeling." He stood and glanced down at his watch. "I should go get Al up and start breakfast. I want things to get back to normal around here."

Cody nodded and followed Randy into the quiet house. "John said he would call Vince today and explain the 'accident' to him. He said he would try to keep me off TV for one more week, too, but knowing Vince…anyway, I'm kinda preparing myself to go back on the road tomorrow." He sighed and lowered himself to a chair around the table. "This is gonna suck. I don't want to go anywhere without you guys. There's still so much up in the air with Ted."

Randy shrugged as he pulled food out of the refrigerator. "Like I said before, do not worry about Ted. He made this decision. It's his job to figure out what he's gonna do. He has to call Vince or whoever he needs to help him. We cannot interfere. We know nothing, remember?" He raised an eyebrow in Cody's direction, waiting for the younger man's nod before moving away.

"I'm gonna go up and get Al ready. You wanna make yourself useful and start some eggs?"

Cody nodded and stood, taking Randy's position at the kitchen counter. Randy walked up his stairs slowly and down the hall to Alanna's bedroom. He could hear Will stirring in the bedroom he was sharing with Cody but Randy walked past, not yet in the mood for conversation. As he approached the door to Alanna's bedroom, it was no surprise to him to hear his daughter already awake. The surprise, though, was the other person who was in the room, also wide awake. Randy stood quietly outside the door, listening to the conversation inside.

"You promise, Daddy John?"

John's soft laughter echoed through the quiet hallway. "I promise, princess. Daddy and I are not mad at each other. I told you, baby. We just had a small disagreement."

"I don't know what that means but I don't like it when you and Daddy are mad. He looks really bad. His face looks scary."

Randy smiled at his daughter's innocence and awaited John's answer to her.

"It does look a little scary but it will be all better soon. He's still the same Daddy even with the boo boo on his face. To me, he's still the most handsome man ever."

Alanna giggled. "Daddy always thinks he looks handsome."

Randy rolled his eyes at the comment and took a step forward, entering the bedroom. Both sets of eyes turned towards him and Alanna leaped off the bed into his arms.

"Good morning,"

"Daddy!" Alanna ran over to him and hugged him tightly before quickly pulling away. "Oh no, Daddy, did I hurt you? I'm sorry I squeezed you so tightly…"

Randy pulled her back in. "You could never hurt me, baby." He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Unless you're planning to punch me in the nose."

Alanna giggled and squirmed her way out of Randy's arms. She pulled him towards the bed where John sat watching them, a small smile on his face.

"Daddy John said you're not mad at each other."

Randy looked over at John and smiled hesitantly, taking John's hand in his and holding it in his grasp. "No, we're not. Everything is OK, baby." John smiled at him and squeezed the hand comfortingly.

Alanna nodded, gently running her finger over his face. "Does it hurt, Daddy?"

Randy nodded, kissing her finger. "A little bit but it will get better soon. The doctor gave me medicine."

"And I can take care of you like you take care of me when I'm sick, right?" Alanna looked over at John. "Will you help me, Daddy John?"

John nodded. "Of course I will, baby. Between you and me, Daddy will be back to normal in no time."

Randy laughed and lifted Alanna up, releasing John's hand before placing her down on the ground. "Go pick out some clothes, baby. We have to get ready for the day."

Alanna nodded and ran towards her closet as both men stood up. John sighed and began to walk towards the door but Randy's voice stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to call Vince and let him know what happened. He has to figure something out for us because we obviously can't wrestle for awhile. I'm gonna try to keep Codes with us, too, at least for another week."

Randy nodded and watched him walk out of the door. He sighed in frustration at the situation between him and John. He hated putting on an act in front of his daughter. The last thing he wanted was this tension between him and the man he loved. Holding John's hand should not feel like a forced act or a chore.

"Al, I'll be right back, babe."

Randy left her room and quickly walked down to his own, entering it and locking the door behind him. He spotted John sitting at the desk and quickly walked over to him, taking the phone out of his hand. John's confused eyes looked at him.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Randy sat on the edge of the desk and looked down at John. "I don't want you to let me do what I always do. Don't let me push you away. I want you to keep reminding me that I'm safe and that you're nothing like Nathan."

John nodded but made no effort to move. "I told you I wasn't going anywhere, Ran. I will fight for you but I need your help. I don't know what I can do or can't do to you or around you. It makes me uncomfortable."

Randy lowered his eyes and shrugged. "I'm trying, John."

John sighed and stood up. He didn't know what reaction he would get but he had to take the risk. He slowly raised his arms to wrap around Randy's slim hips. The younger man instantly stiffened but didn't move away.

"Is this OK?"

Randy slowly nodded, his words coming out in a whisper. "Yeah,"

John took a step forward, pressing his forehead to Randy's. "I want to be able to hold you. I want you to forget him and just focus on me. It's me touching you, not him."

Randy nodded, though nervousness remained in his eyes. "I know." He raised his hands to John's chest and let them lay there, feeling the warmth of his skin seep through. "I want to be able to touch you, too."

John smiled slowly and pressed a kiss to Randy's forehead. The younger man smiled and moved his arms, wrapping them around John' neck. John held onto him tightly but not pushing for anything more.

"I love you so much, baby,"

Randy smiled against John's shoulder at his words. He felt his body relaxing into John's hug and sighed contently. "I love hearing those words come out of your mouth."

John laughed. "I'll say them a million times over if you want." He pulled back and looked at Randy's smiling face. "No need. I believe you love me."

John raised an eyebrow, letting his hands drift down the sides of Randy's waist. "How about a little love for me, then?

Randy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine," he drawled sarcastically. "I guess I love you, too."

John laughed and gave a firm slap to Randy's backside. The action, something he had done hundreds of time before, had a completely different effect than it ever had. Randy's smile dropped, his eyes widened and his arms instantly fell from around John's neck. The older man inwardly cursed himself repeatedly and took a step back.

"God, Ran, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to; it was just a reaction…"

Randy shook his head and moved away from the desk. "No, it's OK. It's not your fault. It's me; just me. I'm still a mess."

"You're not a mess. Don't say that. It's just gonna take some time. I'll give you all the time you need, baby."

Randy nodded, taking a deep breath as he walked back over to where John had retreated. This time he took the initiative and pulled the older man into a hug. John hesitated until he felt Randy's breath on his neck.

"Please, John. I need to feel your arms around me. I need to hear you say it again."

John raised his arms and quickly tightened the hold. "I love you. I love you so much, baby."

Randy nodded and smiled. "I love you, too. You're everything to me. I swear I'll get back to normal soon. Just wait for me, please."

"I told you I'm not going anywhere, gorgeous." John reluctantly pulled away, not trusting his body any longer. Randy wouldn't hear of it, though. He held tightly to John's arm and frowned.

"Why are you pulling away from me?"

John sighed and an embarrassed smile curved his lips. "I can't be so close to you, babe; makes my body do things."

Randy smiled and shook his head. "Oh, sorry. Can I just do one more thing, though?"

John frowned and nodded as Randy pulled him back in. The younger man locked eyes with him and slowly lowered his head, raising his hand to gently cup John's face, before pulling him in and joining their lips. John moaned softly into the kiss, lowering his hands to grab Randy's hips. He tentatively deepened the kiss, running his tongue over Randy's lips and giving a silent cry of joy when the younger man let him in. A low moan escaped Randy's parted lips and his hands moved of their own accord up and down John's back.

"Daddy! I picked out my clothes!"

Randy and John broke apart, both men panting slightly. They stared at each other wordlessly until Randy smiled slowly. "Slowly but surely, right?"

John nodded, placing one final, quick kiss to his lover's swollen lips. "Slowly but surely."

Randy walked over to the bedroom door, winking at John before he turned away and strolled down the hall to Alanna's room. As he exited the room, he practically crashed into Sam, who hurried towards him with the phone in her hand.

"It's Elaine. She just got the call from Washington U. They identified Nathan's body and called her. He's dead. Talk to her, Ran and I'll deal with Al."

Randy let out a sigh, his stomach clenching with nerves as he nodded. It was over. Nathan had been stopped and would never be able to cause anyone he loved any harm. He would give anything for his mother to not have to deal with this, though.

Randy took the phone from Sam and bought up to his ear. "Hi, Mom."

"Sweetheart, did you hear?"

Randy slumped to the ground, the grief in his mother's voice evident. "Yeah, Sammy just told me. I'm sorry, Mom."

Elaine Orton sniffled in his ear. "I can't believe this. Despite it all, Nathan was my child. I never wanted him to be murdered! I still hoped he would redeem himself one day."

"I know, Mom. I'm sorry you and Dad have to go through this."

"The police said someone shot him. It's not surprising, though. I have no idea what Nathan got into when he was released. Who knows what he did to someone that made them shoot him."

The door to his bedroom opened and John walked out, his forehead crinkling into a frown when he saw Randy slumped on the ground. He lowered himself down to the ground besides him and watched him carefully. Randy looked up at him and shook his head.

"Mom, I don't know what else to say. I'm kinda numb here."

John's eyes widened when he heard Randy's end of the conversation. He scooted closer to the younger man, wanting to be a source of comfort for him.

"Oh, sweetheart, I can only imagine how you feel. After what Nathan did to you..."

Randy groaned and closed his eyes, moving his head backwards to lie on the wall. "Mom, please. I don't want to talk about that. As a matter of fact, I don't want to have any discussion with Nathan's name in it. You can't expect me to feel anything for him. As a parent, I know you will always love him no matter the monster he was. I didn't, though. I felt nothing for him and I still don't."

He lowered the phone from his ear, letting it drop to the floor. John immediately picked it up and bought it to his ear. "Elaine, can we call you later? Randy can't talk about this right now and I don't want you two to say things to each other that you'll regret."

"Of course, John. The last thing I want to do is to cause him any distress. Tell Randy how much I love him, please."

John ended the call and looked over at his lover, his heart breaking when he saw the sadness in his face. "Baby, Elaine is just being a mother. Of course she would be saddened by his death."

Randy nodded, his moving from the wall and turning to face John. "I know. I just don't want to hear about it or talk about him anymore. I wish people would stop mentioning him to me."

John hesitantly placed his hand on Randy's knee. "Elaine means no harm, baby."

Randy sighed and much to John's surprise, moved closer to John's body, leaning his head on his shoulder. "I just keep thinking of all the other things she's going to find out. What's she gonna do when she finds out Ted killed him? How are we gonna explain that?"

"We're not," John shook his head firmly and moved his hand from Randy's knee to wrap around his shoulders. "Ted is going to do it himself. It's up to him to explain what he did to everybody. He's gonna get himself out of this; not us. We're done."

Randy remained silent and made no effort to move John's arm from around his shoulder. He turned into the hug and buried his face in John's neck.

* * *

The loud bang of the door yanked Ted out of the restless sleep he had been in for most of the night. He frowned at the bright light of the police interrogation room and looked up at the strange man who stared down at him.

"Who the hell are you?" His voice croaked out the words.

The man pulled the chair in front of Ted out and lowered his body down to it. "Mr. Dibiase, I assume?"

Ted nodded, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "Yeah. Again, who the hell are you?"

"My name is Alex Johnson. Mr. McMahon sent me. I'll be your lawyer." The man busied himself spreading paperwork out on the large table as Ted released a sigh of relief that Vince had sent someone so quickly. To say he had been pissed when Ted called the night before was an understatement. Despite his anger, Ted had known he would send someone eventually. Vince was many things; selfish and mean being at the top of that list but when it came to his WWE employees, he was very much a second dad. He would help them in any way he could. All you had to do was endure a bit of anger and a huge lecture.

"When can I go home?"

Alex looked up from his paperwork at Ted and frowned. "Mr. Dibiase, it says here on this report that you killed a man. The St. Louis police aren't just going to let you walk out of the door. You'll remain here until your arraignment in a couple of hours. Bail may or may not be set. If it is set you will have to remain in the city so your job is officially on hold. If the judge denies bail you will be moved to the County Jail. Your second arraignment will be set by the judge and that's where you'll enter a plea."

Ted sighed and shook his head. "Why do I have to go through this? He pulled his gun on me and I shot him! It was self-defense."

Alex shrugged. "There's a process that must be followed, Mr. Dibiase. Now, is there someone I can call for you?"

Ted quickly shook his head. "I have friends here but I don't want to worry them until I know for sure what's happening. Besides, the man I killed is my friend's brother."

Alex's eyes widened and he dropped the paper he was holding. "OK, maybe you should tell me what happened."

Ted nodded, taking a deep breath. He had been up most of the night trying to plan his own defense and he had come to the conclusion that it didn't matter what he thought up. His main goal was to keep his friends as much out of it as possible. There was no way to avoid the sibling issue, though. It would come out that the man killed was Randy's brother.

"I have been friends with this family, the Orton's, since I was a child. Our fathers worked for the same company. It's the company I and one of my friends, Randy Orton, work for now. His brother, Nathan, the guy I killed, we were never really close. He did something bad a few years ago; kidnapped his little boy and tried to leave the state with him so he was sent to jail. When he was released he remained here in St. Louis but made no contact with any member of his family or any of his old friends. They didn't care because they wanted nothing to do with him. There were more, personal problems within the family. One day, we just happened to run into each other. He seemed different; I thought jail changed him. We exchanged numbers and built a friendship. One day he just mentioned his brother, Randy. It went from that mention to more mentions and finally he told me he wanted revenge on Randy. He said it was his fault his family turned on him. He wanted me to help him but I refused. Randy is one of my best friends. His daughter is like a niece to me. Nathan got pissed and started threatening me on the phone and then he called me and asked me over to his place. He tried to convince me to help him with his plan but I refused. He got pissed, pulled his gun out and aimed it at me. I pulled out mine and fired before he was able to. I'm a licensed gun owner and usually have it with me so that shouldn't be a problem. I also have my phone with tons of saved messages from Nathan showing his threats."

Alex slowly nodded at the end of Ted's story. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table in front of him. "Interesting. It may work."

Ted rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What may work? It's the truth!"

Alex held up a hand. "Listen, Ted. A self defense plea is easy to make but very hard to prove. It would be easier if this was an assault case but it's not. Many judges will not understand why you saw no other option besides shooting Nathan Orton. They'll want to know why you didn't try to reason with him or try removing yourself from the situation…"

"Dude, he had a gun to my face. He was a crazy son of a bitch! I had to defend myself." Ted sighed in exasperation. "Look, I have a clean record. I've never done anything and never planned on doing anything like this. I grew up in the country and went hunting with my father; that's the only reason I even own a gun."

"I'm not saying it won't work. It's just going to be very difficult. I want you to be prepared." Alex glanced at his watch. "Your clean record will work to your advantage so that's very good news. Now, I suspect bail will be set so I suggest you make yourself presentable. I understand you don't want to call a friend but maybe you should call someone to bring you some clean clothes…"

Ted sighed and lowered his head. "I don't know if I can. Randy must know by now I killed his brother. He must hate me. He knew nothing of what Nathan was doing. He'll just think I'm a murderer."

Alex lowered his head. "I am sorry for this, Ted. The choice is yours. I'll leave my phone here in case you want to use it. I'll be right outside filling out some more paperwork."

Ted nodded and watched as Alex left the room. He eyed the phone warily thinking about what he should do. If he called Randy and John's house, where he knew everyone was, would anyone come to help him? Would they play along with his plan or would they just help crucify him? Screw it. He had to try.

Ted reached for Alex's cell phone and dialed the number of Randy and John's house. The phone rang a number of times before it was finally answered by the voice he loved most.

"Hello,"

Despite the situation he was in, Ted had to smile. "Cody, it's me."

Cody's voice betrayed no emotion. "Ted, where are you?"

Ted sighed, hoping Cody would know to play along with his plan. "I'm in jail, Codes. I did something."

Cody gasped. "What? What the hell happened?"

Ted felt a rush of gratitude run through his body when he realized Cody was going along with him…or Randy and John had never made it home.

"Are Randy and John there, Codes?"

"Yeah, they're upstairs. They spent most of the night in the ER. They got into a car accident last night."

Ted looked down at the desk, his eyes closing in relief that Randy and John had taken his advice were now safe at home.

"Can we get back to you, Ted? What the hell happened?"

Ted looked up as Alex entered the room and his eyes filled with tears. "I killed Nathan, Cody. I didn't mean to…he tried to kill me so I shot him. I have to see a judge and maybe they'll let me out on bail."

"My God, Ted, I…I can't even process what you're telling me. What can I do?"

Ted shook his head as Alex paced by the door, trying to avoid meeting his eyes. "I don't know, Codes. I don't want any of you here. Look, Vince sent me a lawyer. He's waiting so I have to go, OK. Maybe later I'll be seeing you."

He ended the call and wiped his eyes, removing the traces of tears. Ted placed the phone on the table and slid it towards Alex. The lawyer walked over to him and sat on the table.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you but we have to head over to the judge now. Are your friends going to meet us there?"

Ted shook his head. "No, I don't want them to see me like this. If I get bail I'll be able to go home and explain it all to them. If not, then maybe you can speak to them…"

Alex nodded. "Of course I will. Either way I will be going home with you and helping you explain this. I really do believe the judge will issue bail. He'll ask you to surrender your passport, I'm sure. He'll also want to know where you'll be living and want you to check in periodically."

Ted nodded. "I have a home here but I don't know if I'll be there or staying with my friends…"

Alex shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Come on, let's get ready to go. We have a long road ahead of us, Ted."

He opened the door to the room and called for a police officer to release Ted from where he was handcuffed to the desk. Ted looked down at his hands as the guard re-handcuffed him placing his hands in front this time. With a loud sigh, he shuffled behind Alex as he was let out of the room.

* * *

Cody lowered himself to the sofa, his mind still reeling from the phone call with Ted. Any other time he would've immediately gone up to tell John and Randy but they were dealing with their own drama. John most definitely had his hands full dealing with Randy's new attitude and now with Elaine Orton. To top it off, Cody knew the man wasn't well himself. A concussion wouldn't be cured overnight and all the extra stress couldn't be good for him.

"Cody,"

Cody spun around and smiled at a now fully dressed Will. "Hey, you're up."

Will nodded and bent to kiss Cody's forehead gently. "Yeah, I guess time got away from me. You beat me."

Cody smiled and shrugged. "Well, someone set an alarm that woke me up. Surprisingly, though, it didn't wake him."

Will smiled and sat beside him. "Hmm, wonder who that brilliant man was?"

Cody rolled his eyes but a small smile curved his lips. "Whatever."

"Did you take your meds, baby? I really want you to get on a schedule." Will wrapped an arm around Cody's shoulders and pulled him in close.

Cody sighed and turned into Will's embrace. "I did take them. I used to be really good at taking them and being organized but then things just started happening…Ted called."

Will frowned down at him. Cody had already told him the truth about Ted and what he had done. He was done lying to Will and figured the man needed to know the truth. Cody wanted no more lies between them. If there relationship was to really work it, Will had to know the truth about all of them.

"Oh my God, where is he? What happened?"

"He's in jail. Vince sent him a lawyer and I played along as he told me what happened but he told me to stay away. I don't know if the call was being monitored. He was on his way to see a judge. They may release him on bail." Cody groaned and moved his head back, his eyes meeting Will's concerned ones. "I think we have to continue playing along until we know wh at's gonna happen to Ted. I mean, he's the one that wanted to do this; he wanted to take the blame for all of us."

Will shrugged. "Well, I'll do whatever you need me to do for you, Cody, but maybe you should talk to John. He seems to be the leader of the pack around here."

Cody smiled and nodded. "He usually is but he's not well, Will. I'm worried about his head…"

Will squeezed Cody's hand with his free one. "I know, baby, but we can't keep this from them. We can handle this on our own. If its gonna work and this is it, like you said it was, we all have to work together and be on the same page. I think the 3 of you need to talk about this together."

Cody shook his head and ran his hand up to Will's chest. "You mean the 4 of us,"

Will smiled and placed a kiss on Cody's lips. "No, Cody. I know you want us to be completely open and so do I, baby, but this is something that's just between you and the boys. I don't want to interfere and I don't think they want me that involved anyway."

Cody frowned. "They actually like you and think you're great for me. I was talking to Randy this morning about Marshall and what could've been if we were still together and he…"

Will's eyes widened and Cody stopped talking, his own eyes matching Will's action. "Oh my God, no, I didn't mean it that way…God, I'm such a fucking moron. Will, I don't mean anything by that…"

Will quickly shook his head and stood, disentangling himself from Cody. "No, don't worry. It's OK, Cody."

He walked over to the kitchen to take over Cody's abandoned attempt at breakfast. The younger man quickly followed him and grabbed his hand.

"No, it's not OK because you're not understanding me. I love you, Will. My feelings for you are more intense than they ever were for Marshall. I couldn't help but wonder how things would be different if he had lived, though. You can't blame me for that reaction. I wouldn't blame you if you wondered how things would be different if you and Eric had gotten clean together and he hadn't died."

Will dropped the spoon he was holding and shrugged. "I know you don't mean anything by it. You're right; it is a normal reaction. It's just weird hearing you talk about another guy. Makes me think you…" He trailed off and shook his head. "Forget it. Let's just eat."

Cody smiled. "I don't regret meeting you. It's been one of the best things in my life. I truly believe even if Marshall were alive, you and I would've met and fallen in love."

Will looked over at him and smiled. "Seriously? Don't lie to me, Cody. I can see myself with you and I don't have a single doubt in my mind about that. I need to know you feel the same way. I don't want you to pull away from me again and run off to another man."

Cody's smile dropped and he rolled his eyes. "God, I thought you forgave me. Why are you bringing that up? I told you how sorry I was! I came to find you and beg you to forgive me!"

Will frowned. "I did forgive you, Cody but it's hard for me to forget it. I want to trust you won't do it again because I love you and I don't want to give you up."

Cody felt his eyes water and shook his head. "You want to trust me but you can't. Is that it? I don't know what else to do, Will. I can't turn back time. I've let you into every aspect of my life, even the worst ones, because I trust in you so much. Is that not proof enough for you that you're the only person I want for the rest of my life?"

Will stepped forward and tried to pull Cody into his arms but the younger man moved away. "Cody, please. I have forgiven you and I appreciate how much you trust me. I told you I love you. I'll stand by you through anything. You know all of me already, too."

Cody shrugged. "So, where do we go from here?"

"We keep moving forward, I hope. We build a life and hopefully a family together. My parents want nothing to do with me but I still hope one day they'll come around. I go to NY all the time and would love for you to come with me and meet some of the friends I have there and see where I grew up." Will shrugged. "We both have trust issues because of our past, Cody. We can work on them together and maybe one day get over them."

Cody watched him carefully and took a step forward. "I would like that."

Will smiled and this time succeeded in pulling Cody into his arms. He held him tightly before pulling back slightly to kiss him deeply. Cody eagerly responded, deepening the kiss as he allowed Will's tongue into his mouth, stroking his tongue with his own. Will's hands slowly massaged Cody's neck before going down his back slowly.

"Uh, excuse me! So not what I want my daughter to come in the room and see, guys."

Cody and Will jumped apart and guiltily looked over at Sam. She smirked in their direction and looked down at the kitchen counter. "Isn't one of you supposed to be making breakfast?"

Cody nodded and moved forward, once again picking up the carton of eggs. "That would be me. This one is supposed to be helping me instead of distracting me."

"You're hard not to get distracted by, baby." Will winked at him and placed another quick kiss to Cody's lips, causing him to blush.

Sam laughed and shook her head. "I love that you two are so happy but really, we need to get breakfast on the table before its lunch time. Randy and John will be down soon and I don't want them to have to do anything."

Cody looked over at Will who nodded. "I need to talk to them."

Sam frowned. "God, Cody, what now?"

"We need to talk about Ted. He called here, Sammy. We all need to be on the same page here. I don't want to put anymore than I have to on Randy and John but this has to end once and for all." Cody held his ground, his expression firm.

Will smiled at him encouragingly and Sam finally nodded. "Fine, you're right. They're upstairs."

Cody nodded and quickly left the kitchen, leaving Sam and Will chatting about what to prepare. He walked up the stairs but was halted when he saw both Randy and John sitting on the ground in front of their bedroom door. Both men looked miserable and in pain, both physically and emotionally. Randy had his head buried in John's chest and the older man held him securely in his arms, whispering in his ear. Cody sighed and hesitantly took a step forward.

"Guys, I'm sorry but…"

John lifted his head and smiled. "It's OK, Cody. What's wrong, kiddo?"

"Ted called," he whispered, lowering his body to the ground opposite his friends.

John sighed and nodded. "I figured he would."

He looked at Randy, who slowly lifted his head and sighed. "What are we gonna do, Johnny?"

"Leave it to me." John kissed his forehead, maintaining his tight hold on his fiancé and smiled at Cody. "We're gonna be absolutely fine. Ted's gonna go down for this and he's gonna go down alone."


	40. Chapter 39

Ted followed his new and probably only friend, his lawyer Alex, out of the courtroom, his lips sealed as Alex commanded. His wrists were still shackled together and he could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on him. He had already been recognized, not only by the other prisoners but also by the other police officers in the crowded courthouse. Even his judge had raised an eyebrow.

"OK, Ted, I'm gonna get you put in a solitary holding cell while I work out your paperwork and get you out of here." Alex took his arm and led him to the back. "Now, who can I call?"

Ted turned away from all the prying eyes and Alex's raised eyebrow. "What? What do you mean?"

Alex smiled slowly. "Well, you can't bail yourself out, Ted. I need someone to come down here with the money and to surrender your passport. Who can I call to do that?"

Ted sighed and looked away, his body lowering onto the metal cot. "I don't have anyone."

Alex sighed. "Ted, you must have someone who can come help you. You've been granted something amazing here. You killed a man but are being let out in bail until the next arraignment. Not many people get that gift and if they do, they usually can't afford the bail amount set for them. You're incredibly lucky, Ted. You can meet the bail set for you. I just need someone to come drop off a check."

Ted shrugged. "My brother is in Florida. By the time he got up here..."

"What about your friends, Ted? You called one before. Call him again." Alex's voice registered his annoyance.

"I'll try, Alex but I just don't want to be a bother. I told them not to interfere...they have too much to lose. I don't want to drag them down with me. I love my friends; they're like my family." Ted sighed and shook his head when Alex's scowl deepened. "Fine. Just give me the damn phone."

Alex pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and slid it towards Ted. "I'll go outside and give you a couple of minutes, OK."

Ted nodded, his eyes intent on the phone in front of him. A selfish part of him told him not to worry; any of the men he called would come help him. They had to keep up with the act. They had to play the game so none of them were implicated. The other part of him, though; the part who knew what he had done and put his friends through told him not to call. Yes, they would help him but he didn't deserve their help. Ted knew after this was all settled to whatever outcome a judge might reach, he would be all alone. He had done too much to his friends. There was no coming back from this.

He sighed and took the phone in his hand, dialing the number for the Orton-Cena household and prayed Cody would answer the phone. Despite the fact he was not worthy of having any prayer answered, it was.

"Hello,"

Ted smiled, the reaction automatic whenever he heard Cody's voice. "Cody,"

"Ted, what the hell is going on? You have to let us help you. You can't just leave me hanging again."

Damn. Cody did have a future in Hollywood. Ted shook his head, amazed at how well Cody was playing off the game they were all involved in. If he didn't know any better, he would swear the younger man still cared about him.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Codes. I was still in shock, I think. I need your help now, Cody." Ted took a deep breath. "The judge issued bail; $25,000 and I have to surrender my passport. I need someone to bring it to me. My passport should be in my bag in my room and you can wire the money out of my account and into yours. I'll give you all the information..."

"Ted, just stop it. None of that is important. Just tell me where you are and I'll be there."

"I'm at the courthouse on Tucker Blvd." Ted lowered his eyes to the dirty floor his cot rested upon. "God, Cody, I'm so sorry you have to come here. You should never have to do this."

"Ted, just stop it. I'll be there as soon as I can and I'll get you out. You'll come home and we'll talk about everything and figure it out."

Ted nodded to himself and ended the call, placing the phone gently on the side of his leg. Alex entered the cell and looked down at him.

"Did you work something out?"

Ted nodded. "My friend, Cody, will come to take care of everything that needs taking care of."

Alex nodded and looked back outside the cell doors. "I'll go make sure all the paperwork is ready so you can be released as soon as he comes, OK. Just try to relax, OK."

Ted nodded and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Relaxing was not something he could easily or readily do. He was dreading the confrontation that awaited him when he returned to Randy and John's house. There would be no easy forgiveness just because he had done this and of that Ted was sure.

The next thing Ted felt was the sensation of being shaken. His eyes slowly opened and focused on Alex looking down at him. He frowned and sat up off the cot. He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep. Alex smiled down at him and moved away from the cell door, letting an officer enter.

"Give me your hands."

Ted frowned in confusion at the officer's command and remained frozen. The man sighed in frustration. "I have to remove your handcuffs. Give me your hands."

Alex took a step forward and nodded comfortingly. "Ted, Cody is here. He's in the front paying your bail and he bought your documents to be surrendered. Give him your hands so we can get out of here, OK."

Ted slowly extended his arms and the officer took hold of his wrists, quickly unlocking the cuffs. He let Ted's hands drop to his lap and quickly exited the cell. Ted looked down at his sore wrists and rubbed them gently.

"OK, well, we can go whenever you're ready."

Ted looked up at Alex's face and slowly nodded. He stood and followed him down the dark hallway, bypassing all the other empty cells. The guard stationed at the end of the hall barely spared them a glace as they walked by.

"So, like I said, Cody has taken care of everything. You're free to go until your next arraignment in 2 weeks. You are not to leave the city of St. Louis without permission from the judge and I can already tell you it will not be granted. We will have to meet often to discuss your case, Ted. I'll need to know where you're staying. I think you have a shot at getting no charges filed against you but we will need to prove a lot."

Ted nodded as he followed Alex up the stairs and into the large, packed courtroom. He remained silent as his eyes scanned the room for Cody and suddenly, there he was. Just looking at him made Ted inhale sharply. He didn't know how but his feet kept moving. He bypassed the hordes of other people and left Alex behind. All he could see and think of was Cody.

"Codes,"

The younger man turned, his eyes immediately widening at Ted's appearance. His eyes quickly darted over to Alex coming up behind them before wrapping Ted in his arms.

"Teddy, my God what did they do to you? Are you OK?"

Ted felt his eyes water. Not from the love in Cody's voice or from his strong arms wrapped around him. No, they watered because he knew it was all a game, a charade they were playing for Alex.

"Can we get out of here, please?"

Cody pulled away and nodded, smiling at Alex. "Thanks for making sure he was released quickly."

Alex shrugged dismissively. "Of course. I wanted to get him out of here before this case turns into even more of a circus. There are some curious eyes outside so let's go this way."

The men walked out of the courthouse quietly and exited out of a back door. Cody led the way over to his car and looked at Alex over his shoulder.

"Are you coming with us?"

Alex looked down at his watch and shook his head. "I have a conference call with Connecticut in an hour but can meet you all for dinner. Vince wants to be kept up to speed on this case but don't worry, Ted. I won't reveal personal details."

Ted shrugged and slid into the passenger seat. "I don't care."

Alex sighed and looked at Cody. "We have a good shot at this. Don't let him give up."

Cody nodded. "I'm so confused. There's so much I still don't know."

"Look, I'll come over later. I can help explain everything so you're all up to speed. Ted is gonna need his friends by his side right now." Alex smiled and Cody shook his head.

"Of course. We'll be there for him for anything. He knows that." Cody reached into his pocket for a piece of scrap paper and quickly jotted down the address to Randy and John's house.

"This is where we're all staying. Ted has an apartment in the city but we don't want him to be alone. We're all gonna stay together and try to support him as much as possible. I know his brother will come up from Florida, too, as soon as he hears."

Alex nodded and pocketed the paper. "Very well. I'll be there later this evening and if anything changes, I have your phone number, right?"

Cody nodded and waved as the lawyer walked off to his own car. He slowly let the smile drop from his face and replaced it with an annoyed sneer. His eyes turned towards the car and the slumped figure inside. Cody reached inside his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He sent John a quick message to let him know they were on their way home before quickly climbing into the car and starting the engine. He could feel Ted's eyes on him as he peeled out of the courthouse parking lot.

"Stop fucking staring at me."

Ted sighed and lowered his eyes to his jeans, noticing the dirty stains on them. "Cody, please. I've been through enough. Don't do this to me."

Cody stopped the car at a red light and turned his eyes towards him. "Are you serious right now? You think you've been through enough? What about all we've been through…all we're still going through because of you? You think you did something so wonderful when you killed Nathan? Yes, you killed an asshole who wanted to hurt us but now we're left here to deal with the aftermath of that. We have to deal with explaining his death to two parents who had still hoped he would one day come back to them. We have to deal with Randy and how terrified he is now if his own fiancé touches him. We have to explain to Alanna why she's damn near barricaded in the house!"

The light changed and Cody drove on, shaking his head slightly. "What you did does not absolve you from the betrayal and pain you inflicted on all of us, Ted. We'll help you get through this and only because you saved us from having to get our hands dirty. It won't save our friendship, though. There's no coming back from this one. Whatever happens 2 weeks from now in that courtroom, whether charges are pressed or not, you'll find yourself alone afterwards."

"Cody, please don't say that. There has to be something I can do. You can't leave me. You guys are my family…" Ted's eyes watered and the urge to reach out and touch Cody was almost too much to bear. "I'm a moron. I'm so stupid and I did stupid things. Please, Cody, there has to be a way for me to find forgiveness."

Cody remained silent, his eyes focused on the road before him. Ted felt the air escape him and he turned away. "Then there's no reason to even go on with this. If I don't have anyone in my life or anyone to live for, I shouldn't live. I'm just gonna make it easy on everyone and put a bullet in my head. I refuse to live alone; with no one in my life. I'm just gonna kill myself, Cody."

Cody turned to look at him, his eyes moving past Ted's head. He pulled the car over to the side of the road, eliciting a chorus of honks behind him.

"So, go ahead. We're on a bridge. Open the door and toss yourself off the side right now. Save us the trouble of having to deal with your ass any longer. Remove yourself from our lives and remove yourself from Brett's life because God knows he deserves a brother 100 times better than you."

Ted's eyes widened and he looked at his surroundings, surprised to see them stopped on Eads Bridge. He licked his lips nervously and met Cody's hard glare. "Cody…"

The younger man laughed and shook his head. "God, you're so pathetic. Don't fucking threaten me, Ted. I have nothing left for you inside me. If you wanna kill yourself, by all means, please do so. I don't care and I doubt Randy and John do. This is what you have led us to."

Ted turned away, unable to stand the coldness in Cody's eyes any longer. Cody smirked and put the car in gear, quickly pulling back in with traffic.

"Now, keep your mouth shut until we get home."

* * *

John slid the phone back into his pocket after reading Cody's text message. He knew he had no choice but to give Randy the news they were on their way home. The last thing he wanted was to add more stress to his fiancé's mood but it was necessary.

John walked to the bedroom slowly and was shocked at what he saw. The room was bright, the sun shining in and everything had been put in order. The unmade bed had been put together and the discarded clothes spread haphazardly around the room had been picked up and placed in a bag. John raised an eyebrow and searched the large room for Randy. He walked over to where the bag of dirty clothes lay and peeked inside.

"Don't bother with those. They have to be thrown out."

John turned at the sound of Randy's voice behind him. The younger man carried another bag in his hands. "These are OK but those of full of blood. We need to get rid of them."

John nodded. "OK, I'll just do the cliché thing they do on TV and throw them in the fireplace."

Randy smiled slowly and nodded. "All jokes aside, that's probably a good idea. His blood could be on it, too."

The smile faded from Randy's face as the thought of Nathan entered his mind and he shook his head. "Anyway, I'm gonna go dump these in the washer downstairs…" He took a couple of steps forward but was stopped by John's arm.

"Wait, that can wait. I have to talk to you."

Randy frowned but slowly nodded. He let John take his hand and lead him to their bed. John squeezed his hand comfortingly and smiled.

"John, what is it? Just say it."

John sighed and nodded. "Cody went to bail out Ted. He's on his way home with him. The lawyer is due to come tonight and we're gonna have to figure out how we're gonna play this."

Randy took a deep breath. "Great. Just what I need right now."

"Baby, you knew it was gonna happen. We have to figure out how to do this, what to say, how to act..." John shrugged.

Randy's frown deepened and he pulled his hand away. "You said we weren't gonna help him but now we are?"

John quickly shook his head. "No, Randy! We're gonna help ourselves. We have to make sure we're not implicated in any way in what Ted has done and the only way we can do that is by writing the script for him."

Randy sighed and stood off the bed. He began to pace the area in front of their bed until John walked over to him.

"Ran, you don't have to be involved if you don't want to. You could say you don't want to deal with this because Nate was your brother or anything else you want. Baby, I'll handle everything." John grasped Randy's arms in an effort to stop his pacing but the younger man quickly pulled away.

"John, just back up. Don't touch me, please."

John sighed. "Great, we're back here again?"

Randy turned over, his eyes cold as he glared at John. "Don't fucking start with me. The last thing I need is grief from you about this. Maybe my asking you to stay with me was a bad idea. If you wanna leave me, feel free."

John raised his head defiantly and smirked. "Of course you would say that. It was just a matter of time. It's not gonna happen, though, so stop trying."

He walked over to where Randy stood, a part of him surprised the younger man didn't bolt. "I'm not Nathan and I'm not trying to help Ted. I'm trying to make sure we have the future we're meant to have; the one where we spend the rest of our lives together. You can help me with that or you cannot. It's up to you but whatever you choose, I'm not going anywhere."

Randy watched John carefully as he spoke, the hardness in his eyes dissipating slightly. "Are you done? I need to get the clothes in the laundry."

John nodded. "I'm done." He walked over to the discarded bag and picked it up, handing it off to Randy. "I'll be burning clothes in the den if you need me."

Randy rolled his eyes as a small smile crept onto his face. "God, what a fucking life we lead."

John shrugged, his own smile approaching. "At least it's not boring. If people only knew the real John Cena wasn't the goody two shoes he pretends to be…"

"You're still a goody two shoes, John, despite your extracurricular activities. You're the most boring bad guy ever." Randy laughed out loud now as John's mouth dropped open.

"Hey, I'm a bad ass! I've done bad things!"

"Yeah, and agonized over it every day since." Randy shook his head. "You're not a bad guy. You're the best guy I know."

John slowly took a breath, realizing the teasing moment was over. "Ran, don't…"

Randy held up a hand, stopping John's flow of words. "You are. You're amazing." He frowned and shrugged. "What the hell is happening between us? Are we really meant to be together?"

"Yes," The confidence in John's stern voice, in that single word, made Randy's heart clench.

"How do you know, John? Explain it to me, please, because I don't know," Randy lowered his eyes to the ground, not wanting John to see him on the verge of another breakdown. "How do you know we're not just meant to be best friends?"

John reached his hand forward and gripped Randy's chin in his hand. "Because I want more of you than your friendship. I would do more for you than for any other friend. I could lose anyone in this world and go on but I couldn't if I lost you. I think about you constantly; fuck, I even dream of you. I don't feel that way for friends, Randy. Do you?"

Randy remained frozen in John's hold. The older man groaned in frustration and released him, moving away to collapse on their bed.

"I know what you're doing and I won't let you do it. I won't let what happened with that bastard make you question what we have; what we have had for 3 years before he came into our lives. You don't know if we're meant to be together? Well, guess what? I know we are and if I have to fight alone to prove it to you, I will. I will fight for the rest of my life to prove it to you."

Randy sighed and walked slowly over to the bed. He lowered himself to the bed and sat besides John, his hand reaching out for the older man's.

"John, I love you but I just don't think I deserve you. You don't deserve to be in this life with me driving you insane with my mood swings and trust issues and bringing mad men into your world. Your world should be calm and good and…"

John turned over to look at him and frowned. "Neither do you. You don't deserve any of it, either. When will you realize that? When will you realize I love you exactly the way you are? When will you realize you are my world?"

Randy's eyes filled with tears he refused to let drop. He shook his head and pulled his hand away. "John, it's selfish to keep you. You deserve the best in your life. Not a mess like me for a partner. Maybe the best way I can prove my love for you is by letting you go."

John laughed sarcastically and stood up. "Who the hell are you to tell me what I need in my life? You are what I want for the rest of my life. I thank God for you every day. You are it for me, damn it. Stop trying to fight it. If you're a mess then what the fuck am I? We've both done things, horrible things and had them done back to us, but we've gotten through them together. If you really love me you'll fight for us. You won't leave me. Leaving me would be selfish. It would be the easy thing to do. Since when do you take the easy way?"

"You think letting you go would be easy on me? Are you fucking serious?" Randy eyes quickly dried and his signature glare took the place of the tears that were there before. He stalked angrily over to John and met his glare in intensity. "I'm trying to give you up because I think it's best for you not because I want to. You're gonna realize it one day anyway. I'm just trying to save us some time here, John."

"Are you fucking serious? I don't want to be given up and I have no intentions of giving you up! I'm happy exactly where I am." John took a step closer to Randy, standing nose to nose with him. The younger man's gaze softened slightly and John took the opportunity to soften his tone. "I'm happy and I'm in love…with you. Don't push me away, Ran. I've never done it to you and I don't plan on doing so ever."

Randy sighed and turned away. John quickly reached out for him and grabbed his arm, pulling him into his body. "We're not leaving this hanging in the air. I'm not letting you out of this room until you tell me you understand."

Randy braced himself on John's chest, his palms resting on the warm material of his shirt. "I do understand. I understand that you're a stubborn ass who doesn't know what's good for him and that I must be a moron because I love you for it."

"Then, if you already know I'm a stubborn ass you have to know I wasn't going to let you win that argument. It was a ridiculous argument anyway. I don't let go of the people I love." John smiled slowly and wrapped his arms loosely around Randy's waist, pulling him in close. Randy rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be enveloped into a hug. He sighed and moved his lips to John's ear, whispering softly, "I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing or what I was thinking."

John shook his head and held him tighter. "There's nothing to forgive. Just don't bring that up ever again, Randy. I'm not going anywhere no matter how much you bait me or push me. I love you and I know you love me."

Randy nodded against John's shoulder and remained in the embrace. "I know. I'm still sorry, though. I love you so much. I don't want you to ever leave."

"I'm not going to." John pulled away slightly and met Randy's downcast eyes. "Are you really hearing me? I'm not going anywhere but I expect the same from you. You have to stand by me."

Randy quickly nodded. "I will. As long as you're with me, I will." He pulled John in closer and their lips met in a deep kiss. John intensified the kiss; parting his lips easily and massaging Randy's tongue with his own. The younger man moaned into his mouth, his hands clutching at John's strong back. John's hands circled Randy's neck, massaging the smooth skin on the area. Eventually, they pulled apart to breathe and the men sighed contently. Randy leaned his head on John's forehead and tried to catch his breath.

"God, I can't wait till this is over. I wish I could just lock us in here until then and we could spend every minute in bed together."

John smiled, his hands moving slowly down Randy's sides to lie on his hips. "That sounds like the most amazing idea ever. I would love nothing more than to get you in bed, period."

Randy laughed softly as a small blush crept up his face. "Don't say things like that. We have a house full of people, John."

John shrugged and lowered his lips to Randy's neck, gently pressing a kiss to the skin. "I don't really care. If I could have you right now, I would."

Randy pulled back slowly but remained in John's arms. He frowned and shook his head. "How could you still want me after he touched me? When we started dating we promised ourselves to each other and only each other. I broke that promise."

"No, you didn't. You didn't cheat on me, Randy. That asshole tried to rape you. He touched you against your will." John held onto Randy's waist tightly. "I will always want you. Can't you feel how much I want you?"

Randy sighed, closing his eyes as John pressed him against his arousal. "I want you, too. I miss feeling you."

John groaned and grabbed Randy's his face, pressing their lips together. Randy quickly responded, his earlier fears of John's touch all gone now and the older man took the opportunity to thrust his tongue inside Randy's mouth. John's hands tightened on Randy's hips as his tongue slid over the roof of Randy's mouth, his cheeks and his teeth before sucking on his tongue. Randy moaned and quickly pushed him away when he felt his own length harden.

"Stop, baby, we gotta stop. Everyone's awake downstairs…"

John sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Fine, but you're gonna have to leave this room if you want little Johnny to run and hide again. Just looking at you is making him very happy."

Randy laughed and gently stroked John's face. "Soon, OK. I want you just as much as you want me. Things just need to calm down first and then we can do everything we want to do to each other."

John kissed Randy's lips softly and smiled. "I can't wait." He took a step away from Randy and picked up the discarded bag. "No, go do your laundry and let me just sit here for a few minutes."

"OK, I'll go see if Al wants to help me and I should get some dinner started if this lawyer is coming tonight." Randy smiled but it quickly dropped when he saw John's frown. "What?"

"Babe, I let Ally go to the park with Sam and one of the guards. The threat is over but I knew you would still want to be extra careful so...she was so bored, Randy. We've been practically holding her hostage. I just wanted her to have some fun. I want things to get back to normal." John held his breath as he waited for Randy's reaction, sure it would be terrible.

Randy's face remained unresponsive as he nodded. "And you believe she will be safe?"

John nodded. "Of course, baby."

Randy smiled and nodded, taking the bag from John's hands. "OK, I trust your instincts."

"OK? Whoa, that's not the tantrum I was expecting." John slowly sank to the edge of the bed, a small smile on his face.

"I do not throw tantrums, you jerkoff." Randy rolled his eyes and stalked to the bedroom door, John's laugh following him the whole way. A smile crept onto his face and he walked down the quiet hallway towards the stairs. If he didn't know better he would think it was a day like any other day. The house was brightly lit, the sun from the outside beaming inside. The sounds of the television wafted up to the second floor and as he descended the stairs he saw why. Will lay sprawled on the sofa, the television tuned into one of the many doctor talk shows.

"Hey, Will. What's up?"

Will lifted his head and smiled. "Hey, Ran. Just waiting for Cody to come home. He texted John a little while ago."

Randy nodded, shifting the bag in his hands. "Yeah, John told me. Don't worry, they'll be home soon." He looked outside to see the now familiar guard in front of his gate. "Are the girls back yet?"

Will shook his head. "No, they haven't been gone long enough and Alanna was trying to con Sam into going to the ice cream parlor, too." He laughed and shook his head.

Randy nodded. "I'm sure she won't have to work hard at that. I know Sam was desperate to leave this house, too, so I don't think she'll mind making the extra stop for ice cream." He sighed and glanced outside once more. "I kinda hope they stay gone for a long time. I don't know if I want Al around Ted."

Will sat up and sighed. "I know what you mean. I don't want Cody anywhere near him. I know we have to act like we're still friends, especially when the lawyer comes but I hate the thought of Cody having to deal with the man who did so many horrible things to him."

Randy tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowing slightly. "How can you still love Cody after everything that's happened?"

Will's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Randy shrugged. "Look, it's hard for me to understand, OK. I believe you love him; I really do. It's just such a weird situation."

Will shook his head. "Look, Cody is not the sweet, innocent guy I believed him to be when I first met him. I instantly like him because of that image I made in my head. He turned out to be better than I ever imagined him. He was sweet but he was also brave and strong and so intelligent. I fell in love with him because of how he was willing to defend himself and his loved ones. I want to be with him so much I don't care what he's done in his past. I only care about the future we can build together."

Randy nodded and lifted the bag to his shoulders. "I just want you and Cody to both have your eyes wide open in this relationship. I don't know much about your dating past but I know Cody has been burned numerous times by people who say they loved him. I don't want you to be one. I think you guys have a shot at making it."

Will smiled. "Thanks, Randy. It means a lot to me that you've welcomed me in. Cody told me from day one that you were the most important person to him and how much he loved you."

"As long as you treat Cody right, you will always be welcome in my home and my life. I want you to help Cody change things. We're all changing things in our lives. I don't want this to ever happen to us again…" Randy trailed off and shook his head. He forced a smile back on his face. "Anyway, I'm gonna go dump this in the washer and then start on some pasta or something simple for dinner. Ted's lawyer is coming over. Wanna help?"

Will nodded and stood, following Randy into the kitchen. "Go on to the laundry room and I'll get the things ready to cook here, OK."

* * *

"What should I expect in there?"

Cody looked over at Ted as he pulled the key out of the car's engine. "Well, you should expect to be in a room full of people who really hate you. You will find yourself in a room of people who are helping you only because they feel like it, not because you deserve it. The only person who may show you a shred of love is Alanna and that's because she has no idea what's happening. She has no idea her Uncle Ted is the one who let a psycho go into her school and scare her and the rest of the children. I hope you know to act normal around her despite whatever your feelings may be."

Ted sighed and shook his head. "My feelings for Alanna were never forced or fake. I love her and I had no idea Nathan was going to go after her. That was never in the plan."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Get out of the car." He exited the vehicle on his side and walked around to where Ted exited. The men walked up the driveway to the front door of the house. Cody nodded at the guard and opened the door, the sounds of people talking and laughter hitting him immediately. Ted hesitated at the entrance but a glare from Cody made him move forward quickly.

"Don't try anything. You won't be getting away from us this time. Now, move your ass."

Ted moved ahead of Cody, feeling the younger man's angry eyes on him. His heart raced as they approached the kitchen. He could hear the voices of his former friends and with each step he took he was once closer to having to meet their eyes.

Cody watched as Ted walked before him with a dejected hunch like a man walking towards his doom. He felt no pity for the man.

In minutes the twosome entered the kitchen and the noise stopped. Randy and Will stared back at them from the positions behind the counter. John turned over in his chair, his face stern as his eyes bore into Ted. Cody sighed and took a step forward, walking towards Will, who immediately welcomed him into his arms.

"All right. He's here. Now what do we do?"

Silence was his only answer until John finally stood. "Now, we figure out how to fix this so that our buddy Ted here is the only one that goes down."

Ted gulped and lowered his eyes. "John, please…."

"No, no. You don't get to talk until I say so. You get to sit." John pointed to a seat around the small table and watched as Ted lowered his body into it. He turned over and met Randy's eyes. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it. It's your call."

Randy sighed, his eyes focused on John. "I hate him and I want to never have to see him again." He shook his head. "But I can't forget that he may have saved your life. He killed Nate before he could hurt you. Help him."

John nodded and turned over once more to meet Ted's now surprised expression. "The man you hate so much over there has just saved you."

Ted nodded, his gaze turning to Randy. "Ran, I'm so sorry…"

Randy shrugged. "Your apology means nothing to me. I still want nothing to do with you." He resumed his task and looked over at Cody and Will. "Can I get my helper back, Codes?"

Cody smiled and hugged Will tightly. "I kinda don't wanna let him go, Ran. Can't I have him for just a few minutes?"

Randy laughed and nodded. "Fine but if you screw on my couch you buy me a new one. Even Johnny and I don't do it on the couch."

"Eeeww, Randy. What kinda guy do you think I am?" Will rolled his eyes as he was pulled away by Cody.

"Yeah, Ran. Besides, I have a room! If anything we can just do it there!" Cody laughed loudly as Randy wrinkled his nose. He led Will out of the kitchen and into the living room, stopping once they were safely away to look at the older man.

"So, I see someone is getting along with Randy. That makes me very happy."

Will smiled as he linked his arms around Cody's waist. "Didn't I tell you I would get him to love me? Don't ever doubt my powers, handsome."

Cody laughed softly. "I won't. They're definitely magical." He leaned forward and kissed Will deeply, cupping his face in his hands. His tongue slid in and brushed against the roof of Will's mouth and he felt him respond, entwining his tongue with his. They finally pulled back, Will still holding him close.

"I was worried about you in the car…alone with him," he murmured while leaning down to kiss along my jaw.

"I'm fine. He did nothing to me. I think he knows he can't use me anymore. I'm not the same Cody that was his friend. He'll never have me that way again," Cody mumbled, distracted by the feeling of Will's lips on his skin.

Will pulled away and smiled at him sadly. "I'm so sorry you were betrayed this way, baby. You never deserved someone like Ted in your life."

Cody shrugged and shook his head. "What's done is done and I'm not going to spend the rest of my life analyzing why Ted has done this. It hurts like hell still to know what he had done to me but I can't let it consume me. He's out of my life and I put his fate in John's hands. I trust John and I'm behind him with whatever he decides. I'll go alone with the plan to help Ted avoid jail time because Randy is right; Ted may have just saved John's life. Whatever Ted decides to do with his freedom, though, if he gains it, is up to him. He won't have any of us anymore."

Will stared at him, a look of fondness in his eyes. "You amaze me, you know that? You are such a strong person to deal with this and still be standing. I would have to be committed in an asylum if I were dealing with this! I just think you're amazing."

Cody lowered his head, a blush covering most of his face upon hearing the praise from Will. "I don't think I'm amazing. I'm just dealing with what life has given me."

"And you're dealing with it beautifully. That's why you're amazing." Will lifted Cody's face up, forcing their eyes to meet. He nodded and smiled. "You're a beautiful person, Cody."

Cody ran his hands over Will's face and looked into his eyes. "Thank you." He brushed his lips against Will's, running his tongue against the seam. Will quickly opened his mouth, letting him in and exploring his mouth. Cody groaned into the kiss, deepening it as the men fought for dominance. Will held him tightly, running his hands up and down the skin under Cody's shirt. The younger man trembled with the sensation and finally pulled away when a loud yell of his name echoed through the house.

"God," Cody groaned. "Randy can be such a pain in the ass."

Will laughed softly. "I'm telling him you said that."

Cody raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that so? Now, you're so close to Randy you're gonna start telling on me?"

Will pretended to think about the question, pursing his lips until Cody hit his arm playfully. "Ouch! You know I'm just kidding, baby."

Cody smiled and rested his head against Will's, closing his eyes contently.

"Cody! I'm not gonna ask you again to get in here!"

Cody's eyes flew open at Randy's irate tone. He groaned and moved away from Will. "Shit. Let's get this taken care of so you and me can get the hell out of this house and get some privacy!"

Will frowned and nodded. "Totally. This is starting to get annoying."

The men walked back into the kitchen. John had taken a seat across from Ted and Randy leaned against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. He shook his head at Cody when the young man walked into the kitchen.

"What are you; deaf? I've been calling you!"

"Don't start with me, Ran. I asked for a few minutes with Will and you won't even give me that. How much of this shit have I had to put up with from you and John? I never complain, do I?" Cody held his ground and crossed his own arms. Randy rolled his eyes and pointed at a chair.

"Can you just sit down so we can get ready? This lawyer is supposed to be here any minute."

Cody nodded and walked hand in hand with Will over to some chairs. "When's Al coming home with Sam?"

Randy sighed and shook his head. "I spoke to them a little while ago. Sam's parents came back from their trip so they're gonna spend the night with them there. I have the guard watching the house and Sam is already on alert. Her dad knows about the break in and promised to keep a watchful eye over them, so I figure it was OK. I didn't want Al here for this."

Cody looked over at Ted from the corner of his eye. "That's probably a good idea."

"OK, guys. Can we listen up for a minute?" John stood up and all eyes immediately turned to him.

"So, Ted's lawyer, Alex is working on a self defense angle. He's gonna try to prove that Ted, unbeknownst to us, befriended Nathan after he was released from jail because he was all alone. His family had disowned him and he had no friends. Soon after, though, Nathan changed. He started to reveal to Ted he wanted revenge on his family, especially Randy, who he blamed for everything. Threatening phone calls and text messages led to the other night when Nathan supposedly called Ted over and flew into a rage. He pulled a gun on him and tried to kill him but Ted shot first." John looked over at Ted. "Am I right so far?"

Ted nodded. "Yeah, that's exactly what I told Alex. I never mentioned any disagreements between the 4 of us so he has no idea. I was hesitant to call you guys in front of him, though, but I told him it was because I didn't want to drag you down. Once the story broke, I knew my career would be over and I didn't want you guys associated with me or my crime. I think he bought it." He turned to look at Cody and smiled tentatively. "Especially when I was on the phone with Cody and today when he saw him. Cody played his role perfectly."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Yeah, prepare my Oscar. I'm a good fucking liar."

John quickly stepped in and held his hand up. "All right, let's stay focused here." He turned to Will and smiled. "You should have nothing to say tonight. You know nothing. You're just Cody's boyfriend."

Will nodded.

John turned over to Cody. "Kiddo, you need to be able to rein it in tonight. If you feel like you're getting angry or gonna slip, give me a sign, OK."

Cody nodded. "I can do this, Johnny."

"Stick to the story. None of us had any idea Ted and Nathan knew each other but we're standing by him because we trust him. It should be obvious since you were the one who ran to take care of things." John sighed and turned his eyes towards Randy, who had remained silent.

"Ran, can you do this?"

Randy sighed and shrugged. "I'm gonna try."

John quickly walked over to him. "You don't have to be a part of this, baby. I can take care of it."

Randy smiled and nodded. "I know you can but I want to be involved."

"Uh, if I may interrupt?"

All eyes turned to Will at the sound of his question and he smiled nervously, suddenly regretting speaking up. Cody quickly squeezed his hand comfortingly and smiled. "What is it, baby?"

"Well, I was just wondering **how** Randy was going to be involved in this. I mean, if some guy had killed my brother, I would be pretty pissed. I wouldn't be helping him avoid jail." Will shrugged.

John quickly nodded. "You're right. It's a confusing spot to be in and we will acknowledge that. Ted already insinuated to Alex that there was in incident in Randy and Nathan's past. We will tell Alex the truth about that and the arrest report on Nathan from years ago will confirm it. There's no point in hiding it when it's public knowledge. Randy will, however, tell Alex he had no contact with Nathan in years and is on Ted's side, despite still being somewhat agonized over his brother's death. He's conflicted but believes Ted didn't kill him on purpose."

Will nodded. "OK, then. Looks like you got it covered, Red Sox fan."

John smiled and patted himself on the back. "I always do, Yankees fan." He turned to look at everyone in the room. "No one but Ted was in that apartment when this happened, understood. Cody was with Will, first at his house then they drove here. Randy and I had an argument; he left and called me later to meet up with him at Forest Park where we made up. On our ride home, we crashed and spent the night in a hospital. The girls were staying here because of the recent break in. Ted was also staying here but none of us had any idea he had left the house and gone to Nathan's. The guards will go along with all our stories, too. I think that's it, right?"

John stopped and met Randy's eyes. His fiancé nodded, a small smile on his face. "That's everything. Do you think it will work?"

John shrugged. "It's all a matter of proving Ted's word. Thankfully, Ted grabbed the phone he used to communicate with Nathan before the cops came that night. He has some text messages saved and some voicemails which make Nathan look really bad. Nate's former crimes will work against him and Ted's clean criminal record will help him. It's up to Alex to tie it all up now."

The sound of the doorbell ringing made all 5 men turn towards the door. Cody was the first to react and he quickly stood.

"Well, let the show begin then…"


	41. Chapter 40

Cody walked briskly to the door and forced something of a smile on his face. He could only hope it would continue to fool Alex into thinking it was due to concern for Ted. Anything that needed to be done for this to be over, he would do and he was sure his friends would, too. As he reached the large front door, he took a deep breath before pulling it wide open.

"Hey, Alex. Come on in."

Cody took a step back and let the lawyer enter the house. The man looked a bit uncomfortable, as if this were something he didn't do for other clients.

"Don't look so nervous. We really appreciate you being here for us like this. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes. I'll take you to the kitchen and you can meet everyone, OK."

Alex nodded slowly and smiled. The men followed the noise of chatter into the large kitchen and Cody entered first. He cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.

"Guys, this is Alex Jackson, Ted's lawyer. Alex, this is Will, John and Randy and you already know Ted."

John slowly released the hold he had around Randy's waist and walked over to Alex, his hand extended.

"Nice to meet you. I'm John."

Alex smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you, too." His eyes slid slowly over to Randy, who remained quiet as he leaned on the counter.

"That's Randy. He's probably the most confused out of all of us with what has happened." John walked back over to Randy and rubbed his back.

Alex nodded, quickly putting Randy's name together with Nathan's in his mind. "I hope to be able to clear things up for all of you tonight."

John nodded. "And for that we thank you."

Cody walked over to where Will stood and smiled. "Well, should we move things into the dining room or are we not ready?"

Will looked over at Randy, who finally broke from his shock. He nodded and said, "Yeah, everything's ready. Can you two grab those things for me and take them into the kitchen?"

Will nodded and handed one of the platters to Cody before grabbing the other and following him into the kitchen. John moved his eyes over to Ted, who had sat frozen in the seat John had commanded him to. The man's normally bright blue eyes now glared into Ted's eyes.

"Why don't you take Alex into the dining room, Ted?"

Ted quickly nodded, realizing he had to play along with the game the rest of them were playing. He stood and smiled over at Alex.

"Come on,"

Alex followed Ted out of the kitchen, the tension in the room making both men uncomfortable. John watched them leave before turning to face his lover. Randy had barely moved after giving his command to Cody and Will. His expression was that of a man who wanted to be anywhere but where they were. John turned him over slowly and grasped his chin lightly, forcing Randy's eyes to meet his own.

"How you doing, baby?"

Randy blinked and sighed, his entire body slumping forward with the action. "I don't know if I can do this."

John smiled and pulled the younger man in for a tight hug. "You can do anything you want to, baby. You're the strongest person I know. You don't have to do this, though. Not if you don't want to. You can just go upstairs and let me do it."

Randy wrapped his arms around John's shoulders and just remained in the embrace, inhaling his lover's scent and letting it comfort him. After a few minutes he pulled back and looked into John's eyes. "I'll be fine. Just stay with me."

John nodded and kissed Randy's lips gently. "If at any time you want to leave, just tell me, OK. No one will think anything of it." He moved away and picked up the big tray of pasta Randy had prepared. "Let's go."

John led the way out of the kitchen and placed the tray down in the middle. All the other men had already been seated and Cody was passing the salad bowl around. John took a seat across from him and slid out the chair beside him for Randy. The younger man slid into his seat and forced a smile on his face.

"Dig in, everyone."

For the first few minutes all that could be heard was the sounds of chewing and swallowing. John finally broke the silence by clearing his throat and looking up at Alex with an apologetic smile on his face.

"I'm sorry but I just can't take it anymore. We're all incredibly confused by everything that's happened and we hope you can clear it up for us, Alex. What can you tell us?"

Alex nodded as all eyes turned towards him. "Well, seeing as how Ted has given me permission to discuss this case with you…" He trailed off and looked at Ted, who smiled thinly and nodded. "We're going to plead self-defense. Ted has some proof Nathan was threatening him and the man's prison will proof he had a somewhat violent past for some time before being released. The good news is Ted has a clean record, he's involved in the community and does lots of charity work…he's a gun owner but he's a licensed gun owner…all in all, it looks good for him. He may get put on probation for some time but I don't see jail time in his future."

Alex turned and stared at Ted with a raised eyebrow. "That is, unless he's hiding something from me that will come up in court."

Ted frowned and shook his head. "Why would I hide anything from you? He pulled a gun on me so I pulled one out on him and I got him before he could get me. That's what happened."

Alex nodded slowly and looked over to the rest of the men surrounded by the table. "I would like to get a good timeline of events going into the incident. If you could all help me with that, I would appreciate it. It would help Ted's case."

John looked around the table and nodded. "I'm sure we can help you with that. I can tell you what Randy and I were doing…" He smiled slowly and looked over at Randy, who rolled his eyes.

"We were fighting is what we were doing because you're too stubborn!"

John nodded back at Alex. He shook his head at his fiancé's stubborn tone. "As my wonderful fiancé just said, yes, we were having a disagreement when it comes to our daughter."

Randy sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Because you don't listen,"

John narrowed his eyes at Randy. "Can you please stop? Just let me explain."

Cody laughed loudly and looked at the perplexed lawyer. "Excuse them, Alex but this is just how they normally are."

Alex smiled slowly and shook his head. "It's OK."

John sighed and turned his gaze away from Randy. "Like I was saying, Randy and I had a disagreement concerning our daughter. There was a break-in at her mother's house and Randy felt the need to keep them under lock and guard for God knows how long but I wanted to take the police's advice and move on. There was no suspicious activity or anything to suggest anyone intended to do our daughter or her mother any harm but Randy didn't want to budge. We had a small argument and he stormed out. About an hour or so later, I can't remember for sure, he called me and I took a cab over to meet him at Forest Park. We stayed for awhile, made up then started to drive home. We crashed, though on the highway and had to spend most of the night in the hospital."

He pointed at Randy's face and smirked. "Despite how annoying he is, I didn't do that to him. The accident did."

Randy rolled his eyes and smiled. "Thanks, dear,"

Alex smiled a little wider this time and nodded. "Yes, thank you, John. That helps." He turned towards Cody. "So, what about you, Cody?"

Cody put down his fork and looked over at Will. "I was at Will's house. He was studying for some big exam he's gonna take…"

Alex frowned and looked up from his notes. "Exam?"

Will smiled and nodded. "I'm a nurse at Washington U Medical and am also in medical school. I'm studying for my board exam."

Alex nodded and mumbled, "Oh," before motioning for Cody to continue.

"So, after a few hours I got bored. I persuaded Will to come here so we could have a late dinner with the boys. Randy wasn't here, though and John was running out when I got here. Sam and Alanna…"

"My ex wife and daughter," interrupted Randy at Alex's confused frown.

"Yeah," said Cody "They were sleeping already and Ted's door was closed so Will and I pretty much ate alone and went to bed."

Will nodded towards Cody and linked their hands together as the younger man discretely winked at him.

Alex nodded and closed his small notepad. "And none of you noticed Ted was gone?"

John was the first to react with a small laugh. "Alex, Ted is a grown man. If he wanted to leave, he never had to announce it to us. When he stays here, he has his own room on the first floor. It's close to the front door so it's not strange for us upstairs not to hear him leave. Besides, we weren't paying attention to if he left or not. I had other things on my mind and when Cody and Will got here…" He stopped and shrugged, looking towards his two young friends.

Both men shrugged simultaneously and Cody shook his head. "I didn't even think of knocking on Ted's door. I figured he was sleeping, too. It was kind of late and we thought if he were awake, he would come out of his room when he heard us come in."

"So, he could've already been gone?" asked Alex.

All the men around the table shrugged. Randy sighed inwardly and turned his head over, looking out the large window into their backyard as the conversations continued. His stomach was doing somersaults and the couple of bites of food he had managed to swallow were stuck in his throat. He wanted the night to end; hell, he wanted this whole thing to end. It was getting to the point where he didn't care what happened with Ted. Whether he saved John or not, this agony wasn't worth it. What were all these lies doing? Would they be what got them all their freedom from this life and let them all start over or would it just all come back to bite them on their asses?

"Randy,"

Randy's head jerked back towards the table and his eyes met the confused gaze of Alex. A squeeze on his knee made him turn over towards John, who smiled at him comfortingly.

"Are you OK, baby?"

Randy quickly nodded and looked back towards the young lawyer. "I'm sorry. This is all just getting a little intense for me…"

"Alex," Ted spoke up from his seat. "This is all incredibly hard for all my friends to deal with but it's absolutely unbearable for Randy. I mean, I know he and Nathan hated each other and I still went behind his back and befriended him. Look at what it got me, right?" He laughed sarcastically and shook his head. "Look, not only did I betray one of my closest friends in Randy but I killed his brother. I'm shocked he's letting me even remain in his house. Can't we keep him out of this?"

Alex sighed and shook his head. "I wish we could but you just made a very interesting point. You just killed Randy's brother. You betrayed him. Why **are** you in this house?"

Ted's mouth opened but no words came out. He shook his head and lowered his gaze to the table. "Because I'm the asshole. I was the bad one all along, not Randy. I was so wrong about him and everything…"

"Ted, enough," Randy's stern command made Ted stop speaking. He glared at his former friend momentarily before looking at Alex.

"Look, what do you want me to tell you, Alex? Ted did something stupid; something I will never understand. He tried to be Nathan's friend and rehabilitate him or something. I don't fucking know. Why he did it, I don't know, either. Ted has been my friend since childhood. He knows exactly why Nathan went to jail but even before then, he knew exactly the type of person Nate was. Just because he didn't go to jail years ago doesn't mean he wasn't doing anything. It just means he wasn't getting caught. What he did three years ago topped it all, though. I don't know why Ted would feel anything for this man who hurt me so badly. I'm supposed to be one of his closest friends."

Alex nodded slowly, already aware of Nathan's checkered past and of the crime that ultimately got him incarcerated. "I don't know, either."

"I told you all. I thought he was different; that jail changed him. I thought he would try to make amends for what he did not try to continue it. I didn't want to mention our friendship to any of you until he proved to me he was different." Ted moved his eyes across the table. "I didn't know he would go crazy again. I didn't know he blamed Randy for the turn his life took or that he was going to ask me to help him get revenge. Once he started going crazy with the phone calls and texts, I tried to stop him. I told him to forget his plan and forget me and forget any of us existed. I didn't want any of the Orton's to have to deal with him."

Ted sighed and shook his head. "That night he called me and told me he was sorry for everything. He wanted me to take him somewhere he could get help. He wanted to get better so he could one day get his family back, he said. Obviously, he lied and now I'm stuck having to deal with the consequences of what I've done. I took a life and I probably ruined a friendship. Randy has no reason to ever forgive me; none of my friends do. I'm in this house because they're good people but I should be alone. They should've all abandoned me already."

Alex sighed. "Ted, I'm sorry. It sounds like we have a shot at this, though." He looked over at the rest of the men and smiled slowly. "Ted is lucky to have you all but I understand if this is too much for you all. If at any time you want him to leave this house, I'll speak to the judge and get his permanent address moved back over to his condominium. Hopefully, in a couple of weeks this should be over."

John nodded and looked at Ted. "What if it doesn't end in a couple of weeks? Could this go to trial?"

Alex nodded. "If the police find something sketchy in their investigation or if Nathan's family decides to ask for more details on his death…then yes."

John looked over at Randy. The younger man shrugged. "I don't know what my parents have in mind. I spoke to them yesterday and of course the police did, as well. They're beyond shock that Ted did this. I told them what I believe which is while Ted did something incredibly stupid I believe he didn't do it on purpose. Nathan threatened him and he defended himself. They would like to speak to Ted but once they do, I don't know if they'll press this issue. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Well, then for now, let's just concentrate on the second arraignment in two weeks. If anything new develops the police will contact me but if everything remains as is, Ted has a shot at just getting probation." Alex smiled over at his client.

The table remained quiet after Alex's words, each man lost in their own thoughts and hopes.

* * *

"Do you think he's serious? Do we really have a shot with getting away with this?"

John sighed as Randy sat beside him, the warmth of the younger man instantly setting his body on notice. "I trust in this Alex kid. Vince may be an asshole for many things but he takes good care of us. I know Alex has to be good. Vince wouldn't hire a loser to help Ted. Especially since he believes in his innocence and has known Ted since he was a child." He reached for Randy's hand and smiled. "Besides, we all put on a good show tonight. I think we have a good shot at putting this all behind us and moving past it."

Randy sighed and moved his hand so both men's fingers could entwine. "I hope so. I'm so sick of this. I want our lives to go back to the way they were before." He smiled slowly and shook his head. "No, I want our lives to be better than they were before."

John smiled. "It will be, baby. Let's just try to stop worrying about it, even if only for one night."

Randy nodded and stood up. "I'm gonna go check the doors one more time and then we can call Al and wish her a good night."

John nodded, despite the fact he had already secured the downstairs. "Hurry back."

"Yes, dear," Randy winked at John as he exited the room and quietly walked down the hall. He could hear the soft murmur of the television and Cody and Will's voices through the bedroom door as he passed by and it bought a smile to his face. After all their drama in their lives it was nice to have moments of peace and happiness with the one you loved.

Randy continued down the dark hall and stairs and quickly walked to the front door, reading the alarm system panel and checking the locks. He smiled thinly at the guard he saw still standing outside his front door before turning around. Randy sighed as he took a step forward, preparing to walk back upstairs and nearly crashed into Ted as he passed by. His eyes widened momentarily before narrowing at the younger man. Ted quickly took a step back and held up his hand.

"I'm just going to the kitchen. I was thirsty…"

Randy inhaled deeply before shrugging. "I don't care. I was just going upstairs."

Ted nodded and lowered his eyes. "Are you and John…I mean, is everything OK now…"

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Ted took another step back and shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's just…Cody told me you and him were having some problems and I was concerned."

"I don't understand your concern. If John and I do have problems they're mostly because of what you've done so…" Randy shrugged and tried to move past Ted but was quickly blocked.

"Look, Randy, I know I sound like a broken record but I really am sorry for all of this. It's amazing that at one point I thought I would be able to get away with everything. I would get Cody and we would live happily ever after, I would get you the hell out of our lives…" Ted snorted and shook his head. "I was a moron. I really lived in a fantasy world. I meant what I said before; I was the bad one, not you. I was so wrong about you. You should hate me."

Randy glared at him and nodded. "You need serious help, Ted. The fact that you could be in my life for so many years and harbor this hatred for me…that you could so easily destroy our lives, it's just not normal. I don't care what you've now realized. I don't hate you. I just pity you."

Ted lowered his eyes and nodded. "I pity myself, too. It will all be over soon. I'll be out of your life before you know it."

Randy stared at Ted and shook his head. He walked around his former friend, leaving him still standing dejectedly. By the time he got back upstairs, John had already made himself comfortable in the bed and had the phone pressed onto his ear. Randy watched as he smiled happily and laughed and decided to keep his encounter with Ted to himself.

"I can't believe you got mommy and the guard to take you to the zoo, baby."

Randy slowly walked into the bathroom as John continued his conversation with Alanna. He sighed as he leaned on the sink and stared at his face in the mirror. The pain cascading through his face had him seeing double. He quickly splashed some cold water on his skin, avoiding the large bandage he had on his broken nose and brushed his teeth. Forcing himself to forget the pain, he exited the room to see John still on the phone. The older man smiled over at him and motioned him over.

"That's wonderful, baby. I'm gonna put Daddy on the phone now so you can tell him all about it. I love you, sweetheart."

John extended the phone towards Randy's hand. He took it with a smile and walked over to their large window.

"Hi, sweetie. How was your day?"

"Daddy, I went to the zoo with Mommy and then we went into the petting zoo and a goat licked my hand! It was so gross, Daddy! I screamed but Mommy said he just wanted the food I had and he wasn't gonna hurt me."

Randy smiled and lowered his body to the window bench. "Sounds funny."

"What did you do today, Daddy? Is Daddy John taking care of you and your nose?"

Randy turned over to look at John and nodded. "Yes. Daddy John is taking very good care of me and my nose. You know he always takes care of us when we get hurt or sick."

"That's true. I'm happy you and Daddy John are happy again. I don't like it when you fight and aren't together. It's sad."

Randy frowned at Alanna's sad tone. "It wasn't a fight, baby. We just didn't agree on the same thing but it's all OK now. We're together and there is no more sadness. Don't worry about anything." He stood and sighed. "Get some sleep, sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow, OK."

"OK, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you, baby." Randy smiled and ended the call. He set the phone back in its charger and walked over to the bed, one hand quickly ghosting over the bandage on his nose. John immediately noticed and lifted his body up.

"You need to take your pain meds. I haven't seen you take any today."

Randy quickly shook his head and climbed on the bed. "No, I'm fine. I took some a couple hours ago when you were in the bathroom."

John ignored his protests and swatted the hand that reached for him away. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed two of Randy's pain pills and filled a glass with water. When he entered the room Randy barely looked at him, his eyes glued to his cell phone.

"You're full of shit. Put it down and take these."

"I don't want to. I said I was fine." Randy's eyes stayed on the screen of his phone as John walked around to his side.

"That phone will fly out of the window in 5 seconds unless you put it down and take these damn pills, Ran."

Randy narrowed his eyes as he finally met John's glare. "I don't want to be all doped up, John, and that's what those pills do to me! They make me feel all sleepy and like a zombie!"

John shrugged. "So what? Who cares? We're going to sleep, Randy!"

"Fine, just give me! If it's gonna shut you up, just give me the fucking pills!" Randy snatched the medicine from John's hand and swallowed them down with a gulp of water. John smirked as he watched him thrust the now empty glass back in his hand. The younger man glared at him and shook his head.

"Can I go back to my phone now?"

John nodded and placed the cup down. The smirk turned into a smile as he jumped over Randy to his side of the bed and dimmed the lights in the bedroom. He lowered his body besides Randy's and turned over to face him. Randy, however, turned his back away from John and stared at the wall on the far side of the room. He raised a hand to his nose once more and groaned inwardly at the throbbing pain.

"It'll get better in a few minutes."

Randy's hand froze at the sound of John's voice. Of course John would be watching him like a hawk now despite the fact he could only see his back.

"I'm fine, John."

A loud scoff was his only answer and it made Randy reluctantly smile. He turned over to face John's smiling face.

"What's so funny, Cena?"

John shrugged. "I guess the fact that you could have an ax sticking out the back of your head and you would still say you're fine. Why can't you just admit you're in pain?"

Randy sighed and lowered his eyes. "Fine, I'm in pain. I hate the pills so I don't take them and then I feel pain; really, really bad pain. That's almost as bad as looking like some kind of creature from all the other bruises on my face and the huge bandage covering half my face…"

"You're beautiful."

Randy stopped his rant at John's words. The older man looked at him intently, a firm expression on his face. "John, please. I look horrible. I would scare small children and the elderly…well, more than usual."

John shook his head. "You look beautiful to me. There just bruises. They'll heal and go away."

Randy smiled. "You've always seen me like no one else; like even I don't see myself." He yawned loudly and his eyes fluttered closed. "See, I told you this would happen."

John moved closer to Randy's body, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Sleep, baby. Just let the pills do their job and make you feel better."

Randy shook his head and moved his lips to John's neck. "I don't want to sleep. I wanted to stay awake and talk to you and kiss you and convince you to do other things despite having people here." He smiled as John groaned.

"Stop, baby. You're killing me."

Randy let his hand slide down John's arm and down to his hip, pulling him in closer so he could feel his erection.

"I want you," he whispered into John's ear. "I want to feel how much you love me. I want you to erase him from my mind."

John couldn't resist any longer. He carefully moved up and placed a long kiss on Randy's lips, sighing in happiness as his tongue wrapped warmly around his. He felt Randy's body respond as he moved his fingers over his stomach and lightly grasped his cock. "I want you, too, baby."

"Then, take me," Randy whispered, running his fingers through John's hair and pulling him down for another kiss.

John's eyes still radiated concern. "I don't want to hurt you, Randy or bring back anything..."

Their eyes met and Randy smiled, shaking his head. "I know, baby. You won't, though. You're not him."

John didn't waste any time. After kissing Randy's mouth again, he moved down to his chest. Randy groaned softly and John ran his teeth over his skin. He continued his journey downward, over the flat planes of Randy's stomach, following the smooth path of skin that led to his erect cock. He gazed at it for a moment, using his fingertips to trace the heated flesh before following with his mouth.

"Oh, God, Johnny," Randy tried to stifle his moans at the sensation of his lover's mouth on him. John's tongue swirled around the head, scraping against the sensitive underside and sending electric bolts through his body. His fingers couldn't help but find John's hair as his mouth teased and taunted, then finally engulfed him.

John pressed Randy down his throat and pulled back, repeating the actions as slowly as possible. He wanted this to be good for his fiancé. He wanted to taste Randy's sweet cum and hear him cry out in pleasure. He wanted Randy to forget everything he had endured at Nathan's hands.

He was surprised when Randy stopped him. "Oh, baby. It's too good. You're going to make me cum."

John released him momentarily and smirked. "That's what I want."

Randy laid his head back down and gasped as John again took his cock deep into his throat and groaned deeply when his fingers lifted his heavy balls and tugged slightly. His body felt like it was on fire, his skin tingling in anticipation. His breath caught in his throat as John deep-throated him over and over, faster and faster, bringing him just to the edge and stopping. "Johnny, please,"

John did it a few more times, denying him just as he was ready. He didn't recognize the words flowing from Randy's mouth because he was whimpering and moaning them, but he knew that his lover was ready. Once again, he pulled Randy's engorged cock deeply into his throat and used his swallowing muscles to stroke him.

Randy shouted as he exploded in John's throat, feeling his muscles milking yet another and another ejaculation out of his tight balls. Exhaustion overtook him for a moment and he closed his eyes, reveling in the beautiful feelings of pleasure that curled his toes and the love that saturated his soul. He opened his eyes to see John looking down at him, and he pulled him down for a kiss, whispering, "I need you inside me now."

John turned around and offered himself to Randy while he reached between Randy's legs and slid his fingers down the sweaty crease. He groaned as Randy began to suck on him and he stuck a finger into his lover's entrance. Randy's moan hummed down the length of his cock and down his spine, drawing one of his own. Quickly, he added a second and third finger, making Randy's body arch in response. Randy moaned again and John decided that it was time.

He turned and moved down Randy's body, pushing his legs back and positioning his head at his primed entrance. Randy grunted as the fat head pressed, then popped past his anal ring and gasped as John's thick shaft plunged into him. John began to move slowly at first, gritting his teeth at the sensations, trying to make himself last, but he knew that it wasn't going to work. He loved the feeling of being inside Randy, knowing that the ecstasy he saw written on Randy's face was because of him and would only be for the rest of their lives. He parted Randy's legs and bent forward to lock lips with him, stroking Randy's cock as his cock stroked his insides slowly.

"You feel so good, baby," Randy whispered against his mouth. "Show me I'm still yours, John."

_Show me I'm still yours_. Those words wrapped around John's heart and he sped up, slamming into Randy. Randy reached down and grabbed his own cock, stroking in time with his lover, his moans and grunts matching John's. He felt John's cock swell and as he felt John's hot cum splashing his insides and he came again with a loud groan, his own cum coating his chest.

"Johnny," He panted. "I love you."

John gathered Randy into his arms and pulled the covers back over them, snuggling together in the sticky throes of their passion, a deep sigh escaping him as they embraced tightly. "I love you, too. I love you so much, Randy."

* * *

Cody watched Will out of the corner of his eye as he swallowed his final pill for the day. The older man was propped up on pillows laughing at the comedy playing on the television. Cody slowly walked over to the bed, a smile on his face and threw himself down on the bed.

"Even though this looks like fun, can we turn it off, please?"

Will looked over at him and nodded. He pressed the button on the remote and quickly turned off the television. Cody propped himself up beside him and linked their hands together. Will frowned and pulled Cody in closer.

"You look like something is on your mind."

Cody shrugged. "I was just thinking about home. With everything that's been happening, I've just had a weird urge to go home. Hanging out with my dad and my brother and even going shopping with my niece sounds like heaven right now."

Will smiled and nodded. "I know. I get like that when things get too hard. The only difference is I can't go home to my parents; you can."

Cody frowned and turned over, his eyes radiating concern for his boyfriend. "Even after all these years? They still won't accept you? Have you really tried, baby?"

Will sighed. "I told you, Cody. I've been back to NY more times than I can count. I visit my friends and old teachers and even some old friends of my parents. They know I'm there but they never call me and try to get me to come home. I must have driven past their house so many times but I can't ever bring myself to go ring the doorbell."

Cody lowered his eyes as his heart filled with sadness for Will. "I would go with you if you ever decide to ring the doorbell,"

Will smiled. "I would love that. I may just be able to do it with you there." He sighed and shook his head. "I should try one day. God knows how many days I have left."

"Don't say that. You don't let me say things like that so why would I want to hear you say it?" Cody frowned. "Do they know you have HIV?"

Will nodded. "Yeah, I told them after Eric died. I had a bad day in the rehab clinic. We were all supposed to call home and invite our families for a therapy session. They slammed the phone down as I was still talking but not before telling me I was only getting what I deserved for being gay."

Cody's frown deepened. "Wow, maybe staying away from them isn't such a bad idea…"

Will laughed softly. "I would love for them to come around and become loving parents who support me but I don't think it's gonna happen. I've made my peace with it, Cody. If they come around one day, fine. If they don't, that's fine, too. I can't wait around for it. I have to live my life and I'm happy with the life I've chosen to live." He shook his head. "I'm just happy you have a better relationship with your parents."

Cody smiled, his eyes warming as images of his family floated through his mind. "I love my parents. They were shocked when I came out and devastated when I told them of my HIV but they have stood by me always. My siblings are amazing. Dustin and I didn't spend much time together when I was younger. The age difference and the fact he had such a busy career made it hard but we have so made up for it. Every minute I spend with him just makes me so happy because he's so wonderful to me. When I came out to everyone in the locker room, Dus stood right beside me and just dared anyone to say anything. He also gave me the greatest gift ever in my beautiful niece."

Will watched Cody intently as he spoke. "I can't wait to meet them."

"Me, too. As soon as things settle down…" Cody looked down, his smile dropping. "God, will things ever settle down?"

Will grasped Cody's face in his hands and lifted it back up gently. "Hey, hey, no sad talk. We're smiling and having a nice talk. Let's not ruin it, OK. Just try to forget it, even if only for one night."

Cody sighed and pulled away. "I won't be able to forget this until it's all over. I want Ted out of our lives and out of this house. I don't want to feel this hatred inside me that I do for this man…"

Will leaned forward and brushed his lips against Cody's, then pressed down more firmly, stopping his words. Simultaneously their mouths opened, tongues sliding alongside each other as their bodies did the same. Cody completely forgot his earlier rant as he carefully positioned himself on top of Will, between his spread legs. Brushing back a strand of Will's black hair from his forehead, he smiled at the man beneath him.

"I love you, Will."

Will took Cody's left hand and kissed the palm. "I love you, too."

Cody rubbed his shaft against Will's, moving away from his mouth to kiss and suck on the side of his neck. Will moaned, pushing his hips up as he fastened one hand in Cody's hair, the other gripping his shoulder, as the younger man sucked his skin.

"Cody..." he panted. "Baby, stop. Randy and John are right next door…"

Cody looked up, a small smile on his face. "They're not right next door. They're 3 rooms away."

Licking his lips, Cody began kissing his way down Will's chest, not stopping until he reached the waistband of his pajamas. He looked up into Will's eyes, noting the nervousness still there.

"Calm down and just enjoy this." Cody reached up and kissed Will gently, pulling back with a smirk. "And just in case, try to keep your voice down." He reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a condom, quickly unwrapping it. Cody lowered Will's pants gently, his eyes locked onto the green of his lover's. His hand trembled a little as he reached for Will's cock, but he didn't hesitate as he slid the condom over the erect member or when he brought it to his mouth and put his lips to the head, tongue slipping out to trace the slit. Will moaned softly at the sensation, propping himself up on his elbows, eyes glued to what Cody was doing.

Taking the head fully into his mouth, Cody swirled his tongue around it, then applied a little suction as he went further down. He began bobbing his head, working his lips and tongue against the shaft, increasing the suction slightly. He took as much of it as possible inside his mouth, and used his hand on the rest. Will was moaning and panting heavily, whispering encouragements.

"Oh, God. Cody, so good."

Cody moved faster, moving his hand at the same pace as he moved his mouth. Will's breathing quickened.

"Babe... I'm gonna come..." he panted.

Cody kept up, moving a little faster. Will's head fell back against the pillows. He couldn't hold back any longer; closing his eyes and grabbing fistfuls of the sheets, he emptied his come into the condom, his member still in Cody's warm mouth, as he moaned loudly.

Moving back, Cody crawled up the bed and lay down next to Will, who was doing his best to regain normal breathing. Rolling over onto his side, Will reached out and took Cody in his arms. He kissed Cody lightly and whispered against his lips, "That was amazing, baby."

Cody smiled and nodded. "I know," Both men laughed softly and remained in the embrace.

Will rolled Cody over, kissing his way down from the younger man's lips to his neck and down his chest, taking one of his nipples in his mouth. Moaning, Cody lightly raked his nails over Will's back, causing him to shudder with pleasure. Moving his mouth to pleasure the other nipple, Will burrowed one hand in between their bodies and into Cody's pants, wrapping his hand around Cody's already leaking erection. Cody cried out and bucked, trying to thrust into his hand.

"Roll over, baby," Will whispered huskily.

Cody did as he asked. Licking his lips, Will ran his hands over the smooth back, down to the gorgeous little butt. He draped himself over Cody and rubbed his still covered cock between his crack a little before moving down, kissing the perfect skin over Cody's spine, and stopping at the small of his back. Cody whimpered into the pillow when he realized what Will had in mind.

Putting his hands on his ass, Will gently spread his cheeks. Leaning down, he kissed the tight rosebud before slipping his tongue out to lick the soft skin. He traced his tongue around the rim, relishing the sounds of Cody's panting and whimpering.

"Oh, god, Will..."

Will began pushing with the tip of his tongue against the opening. It took a few seconds and then it relaxed enough for the tongue to slip inside. Cody cried out and moaned into the pillow as Will thrust his tongue into his hole. He began to tremble, and Will pulled away.

"No!" Cody sobbed. "Please... don't stop."

"Shh... I'll make you feel better."

Will quickly exchanged condoms and grabbed some lube. Coating his fingers, he slipped two inside Cody, then added one more as soon as Cody felt loosened enough.

"Will, please! I need you now."

"Sit up for a second."

Sitting up, Cody watched as Will scooted up to the top of the bed to sit against the headboard. He rolled the condom onto his shaft and added one to Cody's, coating them both with lube and held out his arms to Cody.

"Come here. I want to look into your eyes."

Panting, Cody straddled Will's lap and positioned his slick cock at his entrance. Leaning his forehead against Will's he pressed down until the head popped in. Cody held still for a few seconds, adjusting to Will's size. Then he slammed his hips down hard, fully impaling himself on Will's shaft, causing both of them to cry out.

"Oh, God! You feel so..." Will babbled as Cody moaned and buried his face in Will's neck, rotating his hips. Will took his face in his hands and kissed him hard as Cody threw his arms around Will's shoulders and began to move up and down. Cody rode him as hard as he could, crying out over and over as Will thrust up into him. Will wrapped his arms around Cody, pulling him tight against his body, trapping Cody's cock in between them.

"Will, so good…"

Cody felt as if he would lose his mind with pleasure. Will's hard cock inside him, thrusting against his sweet spot, the friction on his own, the feeling of being pressed up tight against Will's sweaty body as Will's hand's roamed all over his back, his hips, his ass... He knew he couldn't take much more.

As Will bit down gently on his shoulder he finally lost it. Moaning loudly, he came violently, his seed spurting into the condom as he thrashed uncontrollable on Will's lap.

"Oh, God, I'm coming, Will!"

"Me, too, baby!"

Will trust up hard into Cody's contracting tunnel as he exploded, filling the condom with his seed. His hips kept making small, shallow thrusts for minutes after last of his semen was released. Cody lay limp against his chest, breathing heavily.

When Will began to soften, Cody managed shakily to move off him and flopped weakly down on the bed. Will got up to dispose of the condoms and grabbed a towel to wipe Cody and himself off. As he climbed back in bed, Cody sighed happily and snuggled up to him. Will smiled and wrapped his arm around him.

"So much for not doing anything in Randy and John's house! Damn you for being so hard to resist." He bit his lip nervously. "Do you think they heard?"

Cody smiled sleepily. "Right now I don't really care who heard." His eyes lowered momentarily before coming back up to meet Will's. "Promise me it will always be like this; that you won't hurt me."

Will kissed his forehead, a stern look in his eyes. "I will never hurt you. That I can swear to you. I want you for as long as you'll have me, Cody. I love you,"

Cody cupped Will's face gently. "I love you, too."


	42. Chapter 41

The weeks passed quickly and life returned to normal for the four men…well, as much as it could. John and Randy returned to work, if only for some on-screen action. Vince wanted to give both men as much time as possible to recover from their "car accident" injuries but the fact was he needed them on camera. It was fine for Randy and John. Both men were anxious to return to something that would keep them busy and keep their minds occupied.

Cody had also returned to work. Vince had allowed him the time off due to Randy's insistence he needed his friend but the time had come for him also to return. It had been hard on him to leave his friends and Will but he'd had no choice.

Will had finally been allowed to leave the Orton-Cena home and also return to his job. The young man, once an outsider, had proven his loyalty to the family.

Ted, of course, had no choice but to remain in St. Louis. His position with WWE was officially on hold and word of his crime had spread like wildfire through the wrestling websites. Vince and Alex had allowed him one official statement and he'd used it to assure his fans of his innocence and let them know it would all be cleared up soon. Most people were still behind him, especially when the threatening emails, texts and phone calls from Nathan he handed over to the police were leaked to the press.

Just a day before Ted's final arraignment where he would once again proclaim his innocence and the judge would decide if there was enough evidence to take it further, all 4 men were once again reunited in St. Louis. Cody immediately went to see Will whereas Randy and John went directly to the Orton family home.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" John pulled the key out of the car's ignition and looked over at Randy. His fiancé took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, we have no choice. They've been asking us to come for weeks and I've just ignored them. I have to show my face. The phone conversations aren't doing it. They're still so confused and I think I owe them an explanation." Randy smiled and shook his head. "Well, our version of an explanation."

John smiled and nodded. "Well, just think that this will be the last time we have to lie to them. Lies will no longer be a part of our lives after tomorrow."

Randy nodded and took another deep breath. "Thank God."

He slowly opened his door and exited the car. John slowly followed him and stretched his hand out for Randy to take. The men walked up to the front door and Randy slowly let himself in the house he had grown up in. The smells of his mother's cooking reached both men and they smiled. Randy led the way into the kitchen and his smile grew when he saw his mother stirring something on the stove.

"Mom,"

Elaine Orton spun around and smiled widely when she saw the men standing before her. She quickly placed the spoon down and walked over to them, enveloping them both in her arms.

"My beautiful boys! I'm so happy you're home."

Randy was the first to pull away and walk over to the small table in the corner of the room. "What's for dinner, Mom? I'm starving."

John laughed and shook his head. "Mind you, he just ate like an hour ago."

Elaine smiled and shook her head. "Anytime I get to feed my boys I'm in heaven. You boys need to come over more often. It's horrible how you live less than half an hour away and I barely see you."

Randy groaned. "Mom, don't guilt us. We're busy and when we're home, we're exhausted!"

"Well, excuse me for wanting to see my boys." Elaine raised an eyebrow and slowly smiled. "Besides, I keep waiting for you to call me and Daddy and tell us where your wedding stands."

John smiled and sat across from Randy. "We're moving along slowly on that, Laney. You know we don't have much free time but we went to visit some place in Mass. Our next stop is in Vermont. We're gonna go next week after this thing with Ted settles down…" He trailed off as Elaine's face paled at the mention of Ted's name.

Randy sighed besides him and shook his head. "Mom, if you don't want to talk about this, we don't have to."

Elaine quickly shook her head and lowered her body to a chair. "No, I do. It's just still a shock. Whenever I hear Teddy's name…I'm still in shock this boy I've known for most of his life did something so unimaginable."

Randy looked over at John and silently pleaded with him to find a way to explain things. He hated being in this situation; having to once again lie to his parents because of Nathan. He spent most of his childhood lying to them because of Nathan's abuse; trying to spare them from the knowledge of who Nathan really was.

"Laney, this whole Ted and Nathan thing has been horrible for all of us," John began "But of course you and Bob have felt it more than any of us. I would never want to know the pain of losing a child. The fact is, Nathan was still your child and I know you hoped he would one day return to you as a changed man."

Elaine nodded as her eyes filled with tears. "I love my children. I don't know where we went wrong with Nate. The things he did to Randy were unforgivable and things I didn't even think he was capable of! He destroyed a part of Randy that only you have been able to repair, Johnny, and I thank God for you. A part of me still had hope for Nathan, though. He has a little boy and I hoped he would change, if not for any of us, just for that little boy. Now, it's all over."

John nodded and reached over to squeeze Randy's hand comfortingly. The younger man looked absolutely miserable, his eyes downcast as he listened to his mother's words.

"Laney, we all truly believe Ted didn't mean to hurt Nathan. We believe Ted when he tells us what happened that night. The police haven't found anything to arouse suspicion of any foul play and Ted turned over tons of stuff to prove Nathan had been harassing him…"

Elaine sighed and nodded. "I know, Johnny. I've heard of all this from the police and from that Alex guy, Ted's lawyer."

The room fell into silence as everyone lost themselves in their own thoughts momentarily. After a few minutes, Randy stood, the chair making a loud noise as it scraped the floor.

"I'm gonna go outside. I need a cigarette."

John began to stand but Randy quickly shook his head. "No, Johnny, I just need a minute alone, OK. Stay with Mom."

John frowned but nodded. He watched as Randy strode out of the kitchen and out the backdoor into the large backyard. With a small sigh, John turned his eyes towards Elaine.

"So, I know I stink at everything kitchen related but can I help in some way?"

Elaine laughed softly and stretched out her hand. "Of course, my darling. Come on,"

In the backyard, Randy quickly lit a cigarette and bought it to his lips, inhaling deeply. Every attempt he'd made to quit smoking came to a halt the minute his brother had reentered his life.

"Randal, what have I told you about smoking?"

Randy turned to see his father approaching, a smirk on his face similar to the one he usually wore. He smiled and moved the cigarette away as he was enveloped in his father's arms. As much as Randy loved his mother, there was no doubt he had always been a "Daddy's Boy". He'd admired his father since childhood and still did. From his skill in the ring to his skill as a father, Randy never had a complaint of Bob Orton. The man knew when to push his son and when his son just needed a hug.

"I'm gonna quit, Dad."

Bob pulled away and shook his head. "How many years have I been hearing that, son? Don't do it for me. Do it for that little girl you have and that man who loves you." He turned to look into the kitchen and grimaced. "Speaking of that man, Elaine made the mistake of letting Johnny get near the stove. Why do I feel a call for takeout is in our future?"

Randy laughed loudly, the first genuine laugh he could remember for weeks. "Let's hope Mom knows what she's doing."

Bob pulled out one of the many lawn chairs scattered around the property and slid into it. "So, tomorrow is the day, huh?"

Randy's smile faded and he slowly nodded. "Yeah, he goes before the judge at 2 o'clock. I won't be there, though."

Bob nodded. "I figured. We won't be either but I know Brett will. He called here not too long ago. The poor kid is just destroyed."

"He shouldn't be. He had nothing to do with this." Randy frowned. "Ted is the only one to blame."

"I still don't understand how it came to this. Just boggles my mind, Randy."

Randy nodded, his heart clenching at the pain his parents were going through. He would give anything for them not to have to go through anymore pain. Despite the horrors he went through as a child, he'd never blamed his parents for Nathan's actions. They had no idea what he was doing. Randy always wondered how different his life would be if he'd confessed Nathan's actions so many years before when he was a child. It was something he'd always regret not doing. He'd let the fear Nathan put inside him rule his life until he was an adult.

"_Mom and Dad will never believe you; they'll think you're crazy and send you away…" _Randy shook his head as his brother's voice echoed in his head. If only he'd followed his instinct.

"Randy,"

Randy snapped from his thoughts and looked up into his father's concerned face. "Yes? I'm sorry, Dad, I went off on my own there for a minute."

"Wanna share why?" Bob smile encouragingly and Randy shrugged. "Just my usual 'what if I would have done this or that' moment. You know all about them."

Bob frowned and shook his head. "Son, you have to let that go. I've told you this how many times? We can't live in the past and focus on what could've been. We have to continue to move forward. God knows I've had more of those moments than I can count. I ask myself constantly why I didn't see what Nathan was doing to you. I tell myself there had to be a sign somewhere that I missed! Did you look sad, depressed…were you trying to tell me with your eyes but I was too busy…"

Randy shook his head and quickly walked over to his father, wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders. "Dad, no! Stop that. It wasn't your fault; it wasn't my fault. You guys knew nothing because I said nothing. Please don't ever think those thoughts or blame yourself!"

Bob nodded. "Fine, but you make me the same promise. No more living in the past. You have a beautiful life, Randy. You're so talented and a wonderful father and soon to be husband. John loves you more than anything. I can see how his eyes still light up when you walk into a room. I am so proud you have been able to move on from what happened to you and build this beautiful life, son. I am so lucky you're my son and I know Momma feels the same way."

Randy smiled as he leaned his head on his father's shoulder. "I'm pretty lucky, too. I have a great Mom and Dad."

Bob sighed and shook his head. "I'm just sorry that I couldn't protect you from Nathan again. I know Momma had hope for that boy but I handed him over to God a long time ago. I didn't think he would ever change. I just hoped he would stay far away from us all and get the help he needed. I hate that he came back into your life, Randy. I hate that one of your best friends betrayed you like this with him, too."

Randy stood and walked around Bob, sitting in the chair beside him. "Me, too. That was the hardest thing to swallow; Ted's betrayal. I never saw it coming." He laughed sarcastically, the sound echoing around the yard. "I still can't believe it happened."

"How could he do this to you, son? You boys have always been so thick…"

Randy shrugged. "I'm tired of trying to figure it out. Ted doesn't see it as a betrayal. He thought he could be the one to turn Nathan back to the good side. He says he didn't expect Nathan was still the same as before. I believe him but just the fact he started a relationship with Nate, for whatever reason, is hard for me to understand. I don't know if we can get back to the way we were."

He sighed and turned away, his eyes lifting to the clear blue sky. "The lawyer thinks he's gonna walk tomorrow. He'll probably get probation but no jail time. The cops have found nothing suspicious and you and Mom haven't…" Randy stopped speaking and looked at his father out the corner of his eye.

Bob shrugged and shook his head. "Like you said, the police have found nothing so your Momma and I aren't gonna drag this out. They say they have proof Nathan was baiting Ted and when he went to his house, he tried to shoot him. The police found the gun with Nathan's fingerprints and believe Ted had no choice but to defend himself."

Randy nodded but remained quiet.

Bob sighed and leaned back. "It seems like an open and shut case. I believe what the police tell me and you just said you believed what Ted said, too."

"I do. I just want this over. I want to focus on good things. I'm sick of the drama." Randy sighed and laughed softly. "I wanna go to Vermont."

"Of all places you wanna go to Vermont? What's in Vermont?" Bob asked, an amused look on his face.

"It's the gay wedding capital of the US!" Randy's laughter increased as Bob groaned. "Oh, God."

The backdoor suddenly slid open and John rushed out, coughing loudly. Randy and Bob immediately stood and walked over to him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" asked Randy, concern on his face.

John shook his head as he took large gulps of fresh air. "Just inhaled a little smoke…"

Bob stood and shook his head. "I knew it. Another dinner ruined by John. I told Elaine not to let you in the kitchen!"

Elaine walked out into the yard, her face in a scowl. "I turned away for 2 minutes! I don't understand what you did, John!"

John coughed and shrugged. "I just stirred it, I swear!"

Elaine sighed and walked back inside, followed by Bob. "Don't worry, honey. I'll get the menu from that restaurant we like that delivers…"

The door slid closed behind them and Randy turned to stare at John, his hand rubbing the older man's soothingly as he smiled. "Johnny, I've asked you this a million times. When will you learn Super Cena cannot cook, baby?"

* * *

Cody tapped his foot impatiently as he scanned the faces of the people coming out of Washington University Medical Center. His mouth opened in a yawn as the exhaustion from the busy 3 days he'd just worked threatened to override the excitement he felt at seeing Will again. He swallowed a large gulp of the coffee he held in his hand and finished the drink. Sighing loudly, Cody walked over to a garbage can and threw the empty cup inside. As he turned back towards the car his eyes finally landed on Will's form exiting the large building, his lips curved in a smile as he spoke to a group of men Cody recognized from his group. Will waved goodbye to them and turned forward, his eyes locking with Cody's. He walked over slowly, Cody meeting him halfway.

Will's smile widened as his eyes traveled Cody's form. "Hey, handsome. Are you free tonight? I would love to take you on a date."

Cody smirked and shook his head. "Sorry, dude. I have a boyfriend and he's really hot."

Will arched an eyebrow and tried to suppress his laughter. "Is that so? Maybe I can change your mind. He wouldn't have to know,"

Cody's smirk turned into a smile. "Not gonna happen. I love him too much. Besides, he's gonna be a doctor,"

Will smiled happily and pulled a paper out of his backpack. "Hell yeah he is! Look at this!"

Cody frowned, the game all but forgotten now as he scanned the paper in front of him. "I have no idea what this is, baby…"

Will leaned forward and pointed at the large 235 written in red on the top corner of the sheet. "This is my practice exam for the boards I have to take in a few weeks. I got a 235 when the average score is a 221! My professor says I'm a lock to pass on my first shot and to get one of the top scores in the class, if not the top! It will help me get another scholarship and continue studying!"

Cody's mouth dropped open and his heart swelled with pride. "Oh my God, baby, that's amazing! I am so proud of you!" He pulled Will into his arms and hugged him tightly. Will returned the hug just as forcefully and sighed in his ear. "You have no idea how happy I am to have you to share my news with. If this were a few months ago, I would've had no one to hug or tell me they're proud of me. I would've gone home and celebrated by myself with takeout."

Cody pulled away slowly, his normally happy eyes serious. "Those days are over, baby. I will always be beside you from now on; for good moments and bad moments. I will always be the first one to hug you and kiss you and tell you how amazing I think you are and how immensely proud I am of you. You are an amazing man and you have overcome so much to become this amazing man. How can I not be proud of you?"

He leaned forward and kissed Will on the lips gently. "And tonight we're so gonna celebrate. The nights of takeout celebrations are over! We're gonna go home and change into some fancy clothes because I am gonna take my gorgeous doctor to be boyfriend to dinner then we're gonna come home and…" Cody arched an eyebrow as Will laughed loudly.

"God, I'm so happy you're home, baby. I love that you're in my life."

Cody held Will close and nodded. "Right back at you, baby." He took his hand and pulled him towards the car. "Let's go. You have to go home and change and I'll do the same. I have to go back to Randy and John's after, though."

Cody groaned as he slid into the driver's seat and Will smiled sympathetically. "You're sick of being there, aren't you?"

Cody nodded as he started the car. "Yeah, I want to go back to my own house already. I worked so hard to turn my apartment into someplace that feels like heaven to me and I barely spend any time there! I also just wanna get the hell away from Randy and John's teasing about us. Who knew those damn walls were so thin?"

Will's face reddened when he remembered the merciless teasing the men had to endure from Randy and John the morning after their first night together. "Oh God, don't remind me. I still can't look at them in the face."

Cody smiled and shook his head. "That's not the worst, though. I'm used to Randy and John teasing me about things. I just want to get out of that house. I don't know how much more of Ted I can take."

Will sighed and reached for Cody's hand, squeezing it comfortingly. "It'll be over tomorrow, baby. You can forget all about it after then and we can all move on. Ted is gonna have to find his own way from now on."

Cody nodded as he continued on to Will's building. He couldn't wait for the next day to come and go. It had gotten to the point where he didn't care what happened; he just wanted it over. It was amazing to him that with all the drama that had surrounded him Will had remained by his side. It was the one good thing in his life right now and he still couldn't help the feeling that crept inside him sometimes; the feeling that reminded him that maybe he didn't deserve the man. Will was always there to push that feeling away. The older man had become an expert and picking up on Cody's mood changes and reversing them for the better.

"So, where are we going for dinner?"

Cody turned to meet Will's excited smile and he felt his own lips curving into one. "Wherever you want. It's your night, Dr. Murphy."

Will laughed and shook his head. "God, if you asked me years ago if I would ever be a board certified doctor, I would've laughed in your face."

"Well, you are going to be one very soon. Get used to it. The sky's the limit from here on, handsome." Cody winked at Will as he pulled up in front of his building. "Call me when you're ready, OK and think about where we can go."

Will nodded and leaned towards Cody, brushing his lips over his younger lover's. "Think maybe you can get permission to spend the night?" He smiled teasingly as Cody rolled his eyes.

"Maybe. What do I get if I do?"

Will cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Well, since I know you have a very hard day ahead of you tomorrow, I promise to make sure you have a very relaxing night."

Cody laughed and let his lips hover over Will's. "You're gonna take care of me, baby?"

Will nodded. "Oh, yeah. I'll take really good care of you."

Cody pulled Will against him, kissing him deeply, his slick tongue sliding deep as his arms pulled Will's body against his in a tight embrace. The men pulled away when the need for air became too much but remained in the embrace.

"Yeah, I'll definitely be spending the night."

Will laughed and kissed Cody's closed eyelids. "Go home and get even more handsome before I drag you upstairs right now."

Cody pulled away and smiled as Will exited the car, throwing him a wink as he entered the small building. His happy mood instantly diminished when he began the drive back to Randy and John's house; once a happy place for him now filled him with dread. He knew the men had already discussed selling the property, something that made John extremely happy. The older man had never been a fan of their St. Louis home but accepted it for Randy.

If there was one more thing besides Will that bought a smile to his face it was seeing Randy and John get back to normal. The couple had gotten past their respective issues and was back to their usual antics; Randy's sarcasm and dry humor had returned and John's happy, upbeat demeanor was now more present.

Cody sighed as he pulled onto the street of Randy and John's brownstone. He turned the car into the driveway and slowly exited, pulling his luggage out behind him. There were no cars in the driveway so he assumed the couple was not in the home. He had no doubt who would be inside, though. He had never been told he couldn't leave the house, just the St. Louis city limits, but Ted had decided to turn that request from the judge into his reason for becoming a hermit. He refused to leave the house; hell, he barely left his room. Randy and John had dismissed all but one of the guards they had around their property since the break-in and the guard was the first to inform them of how rarely he saw Ted outside.

Cody entered the quiet house and looked around at the neat space. He walked directly over to stair landing and had one foot on the first step when a soft clear of a throat made him freeze. He turned over slowly and met Ted's eyes. The older man looked as different from his usual self as Cody had ever seen him. Even as his lips tried to form a smile, it did nothing to change his gaunt, sad appearance.

"Hi, welcome home."

Cody stared at Ted and nodded before turning away and starting up the stairs.

"Cody, wait, please!"

Cody sighed and turned over. "What? What do you want? I want to go upstairs, unpack and change. I'm busy, Ted."

Ted slowly nodded and lowered his head. "I just wanted to tell you that Brett is going with me to court tomorrow so if you don't want to go, you don't have to."

Cody shook his head and let his bag fall to the ground. "Whether I like it or not, I do have to go. Alex wants me there because I've been there with you since day one and it'll look good in front of the judge or something..."

"Oh," Ted shrugged and tried to smile again. "I tried to give you a way out. Sorry it didn't work. I guess you're still stuck in this game, huh."

"Just for one more day, Ted. If the judge finds reason to charge you and this continues, I won't be sticking by your side. I can't take anymore of you or of this and I know Randy and John can't either. If this goes further than tomorrow, you'll be out of this house and you will only have Brett beside you. We're done." Cody held Ted's gaze firmly as the older man nodded.

"I know. I know I only have you on borrowed time, Cody. I wish I could do something to change it but I can't. I would give anything to have this all go away."

Ted shook his head and lowered his body to the sofa. "I should get used to this, huh. This is my life now."

Cody sighed and slowly walked over to the sofa. "This is what you made of your life. You chose this. I can't feel sorry for you if you chose to throw away everything you had, Ted."

"I know, Cody. It's just still hard for me to accept. I don't regret what I did to Nathan; just everything leading up to that night. Who knew what my future held? Now, I just know it's nothing good." Ted smiled and leaned back on the cushions, closing his eyes tightly. "I'm slowly making my peace with it. I still have Brett on my side, thank God. After tomorrow if all ends well, I'll leave with him and go back to Florida. Maybe if things calm down enough one day, Vince will call me back. If it gets too hard for all of us to work together, though, I'll just go to another company. Or maybe I can apply to be a trainer at FCW and just help the boys there. Either way, I just want peace in my life from now on. I'm sure time alone will teach me that."

Cody took another step closer to Ted's body, feeling his stomach and heart clench at his former friend's words despite his trying to keep any feelings for him at bay.

"Ted," Cody sighed and lowered himself next to the man. "God, I am so angry at you. I just don't understand this. You had everything, Ted. You're talented and smart and you had an amazing career ahead of you. You had a family and friends who loved you. I don't know why you threw it away for some stupid plan with a psychopath."

"I wanted to do anything I could to have you, Cody. I thought I could make it happen." Ted laughed softly and shrugged. "I was obviously insane to think it would work."

Cody shook his head and leaned back, his own lips curving into a smile. "How long were Randy and John friends before they started dating? What, like 6 years?"

Ted nodded slowly, his eyes moving over to stare at Cody. "I think so. Why?"

Cody's smile grew. "I remember how close they were, even as just friends. They were always there for each other and spent tons of time together. They consoled each other after their marriages broke up and then after every horrible date they went on with both guys and girls. Then one day I get a knock on my door and its Randy freaking out because he's just realized the reason he finds fault with any of the people he dates is because none of them are John. He was horrified that he had fallen in love with his best friend and it took him months afterwards to admit it to John."

Ted nodded. "I remember John was so confused by how Randy was acting. He thought he had done something wrong and it was killing him. Once he realized Randy's feelings, though, he was so happy. He realized his obsession with everything Randy related meant his feelings had changed, too."

"Honestly, I was shocked. I didn't think you could go so long seeing someone as just a friend and then suddenly looking at them in a romantic fashion. They proved me wrong, though." Cody raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't it make you wonder?"

Ted frowned. "Wonder about what?"

"About what could've happened between us in the future if you didn't fuck things up? You tried to force my feelings to change for you instead of just letting time bring what it may! Who knows what would've happened years from now, Ted? Your dream of us being together, having a long lasting relationship like Randy and John do, could've come true."

Cody sighed and stood up. "You didn't think, Ted! You didn't think that what you were planning to help Nate do to Randy was going to hurt Al, John and me. It was all for nothing. Now all I see when I look at you is someone I hate and it kills me because I can still remember all the good that we shared. We had an amazing friendship and that was always enough for me. I'm sorry you wanted more but I just couldn't give it to you."

"But you can give it to Will?" Ted rolled his eyes and stood.

Cody clenched his jaw. "Yes, I can. Don't mention his name, Ted. You're not worthy to do so or know anything about my relationship with Will." He bent to pick up his luggage and glared at Ted once more over his shoulder. "I can't fucking wait until tomorrow. I want you out of my life."

He stalked up the stairs and down the hall into his room. The luggage fell from his hands and landed on the hardwood floor with a thud. Just when he thought he could get Ted to see reason, it all fell apart.

Cody took a deep breath and tried to calm his anger. The last thing he wanted for this night was too be in a bad mood. He wanted to spend a peaceful, relaxed night with the man he loved. He busied himself by emptying his luggage and placing all the dirty clothes in the hamper in his bathroom. He carefully selected an outfit for the night's dinner and set is aside for ironing before climbing into the shower.

Minutes later he exited the steamy bathroom to the sounds of laughter echoing outside of his room. Cody smiled when he recognized John's loud, boisterous laughter mingled with Randy's. He quickly stepped into some underwear and a white t-shirt and stuck his head out of his bedroom door.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

Randy and John turned from down the hall to meet Cody's amused smile. Randy immediately raised an eyebrow and walked over to him.

"We just got back today and instead of resting you're going back out?"

Cody rolled his eyes and walked back into his room, leaving the door open so the older men could enter. "Yeah, and I won't be coming home tonight either so don't wait up."

Randy sighed and threw himself on Cody's bed. "Codes, you have a stressful day ahead of you tomorrow. Maybe you should just relax today so you can be relaxed tomorrow…"

"Baby, stop lecturing him. I think Cody knows what his body can handle. Let him have fun. He's young!" John sat besides Randy and smiled down at his lover. Randy rolled his eyes. "Stop making it sound like I'm the old, annoying dad of this group. We all know that's your role."

Cody smiled as he watched them. "All right, before we get into an argument here, just stop. Will got some great news about his board exam and I'm taking him to celebrate. Then, we're gonna go to his place and have some real fun." He smiled happily and raised an eyebrow as his friends groaned. "Trust me, I'll be relaxed for tomorrow."

"God, Cody, don't say things like that. It was bad enough John and I had to hear your live sex show a few weeks ago…" Randy grimaced and threw his arm over his face as Cody laughed. "Well, how many haven't I had to hear from you two? The walls are just as thin on my side, guys."

John laughed and stood up. "Go have fun, kiddo. You deserve it. Let me know how Will does on the test and I'll arrange something for him, too."

"Thanks, Johnny." Cody smiled gratefully at his friend and moved over to the bed. He sat besides Randy and decided to take his advice and rest for a few minutes before dressing. "So, how did it go at your parent's house?"

Randy's smile faded from his face and he shook his head. "Exactly like we expected; really bad. We stuck to our story and my parents are taking the police at their word so this should all be over tomorrow if Alex is right. I hope he's right because I don't know how much more of this my parents can take. I don't want them to keep thinking about this!" He smirked and looked towards John. "Even though, John trying to burn down my childhood home did distract them from it for a few hours, at least."

Cody frowned and his mouth dropped open. "What? Did Laney let him in the kitchen?"

Randy nodded and laughed softly as John rolled his eyes. "Look, something must be wrong with that stove. All I did was stir it and it caught fire! May I remind you both I made eggs all by myself the other day so I'm not that bad in a kitchen."

"Sure, baby." Randy sat up and wrapped an arm around John, pulling him in close. The older man pouted and turned away from Randy as he tried to place a kiss on his lips. "Oh, come on, Johnny. Don't get mad. You're so great at almost everything you do. You don't have to be good at cooking, too. Leave that to me, OK."

John sighed and nodded slowly, turning back over to face his longtime lover. "Fine,"

Randy smiled and softly kissed John's lips, the older man responding with his own.

Cody stared at them with grimace. "All right, before you two start making out in my bed, let me just stop you. I need to get dressed and go pick up Will for our dinner."

John stood up and pulled Randy up with him, keeping their hands locked together. "OK, Codes, we'll get out of your way. Have a great night with Will but try to get some sleep, kiddo. No matter how tough you are tomorrow is still gonna be a hard day."

Cody nodded and watched the couple leave his room. He quickly pressed his clothes and slid them on, grabbing the phone as he brushed his hair. He listened to the rings impatiently and was rewarded as Will's voice came through seconds later.

"Hey, babe. I've decided I want seafood."

Cody smiled as he sprayed himself with cologne. He gave himself one more look in the mirror before exiting the bathroom. "OK, we can go to Cunetto's."

He sighed as he started to throw a couple of things in an overnight bag and realized he would need an entire suit for court the next day.

"What's wrong, Cody? We don't have to go out tonight if you don't want to. I know you must be exhausted."

Cody quickly shook his head and responded. "No, Will, it's not that. I want to go out. I'm so proud of you and I want nothing more than to celebrate with you tonight. I'm just concerned about tomorrow. I tried to make it seem like I wasn't in front of Randy and John but I am."

"What can I do to make you feel better, Cody? Just tell me and I'll do it."

Cody smiled and sat down. "Just asking makes me feel better. I'll be there in about half an hour to pick you up but I'm thinking we may have to move the sleepover here. I don't feel like taking an entire suit over to your house for tomorrow."

Will groaned. "God, then we have to get back when the guys are asleep. I'm still so humiliated around them."

Cody laughed. "Don't worry about it, baby. If they get too rough I have plenty of ammunition to humiliate them right back. Be ready, OK. I'm leaving now."

"See you soon, baby."

Cody ended the call and stood up. He took a deep breath and forced all thoughts of tomorrow out of his head. He was determined to spend this night in happiness and peace with the man he loved. He would worry about tomorrow when it came.


	43. Chapter 42

Cody felt the poke to his body even though his mind still fought against waking up. The loud screeching noise wouldn't stop and the poke followed suit. He groaned and tried to move away from the sound and the touch but a laugh cut through his fog.

"Come on, handsome. I know you don't want to wake up but you have to."

Cody's eyes fluttered open and his forehead creased in a frown as the sunlight filtered into his room. He turned his head over slowly and groaned when he saw Will's smiling face.

"Turn off that damn alarm clock! Why are you so damn happy so early in the morning?" he croaked as Will laughed. "I don't know. Why are you so damn grumpy so early in the morning?"

Cody rolled his eyes and sat up. "I don't want to get up. I want to go back to sleep and wake up tomorrow."

Will's laugher stopped as he sat up besides Cody. He rubbed the younger man's back and sighed. "I know you do, baby. If I could make that happen, I would. Unfortunately, you're gonna have to get up and do this today. Just think, though. It ends today. One way or another, it ends."

Cody sighed and nodded. "I know. This just sucks."

"Of course it sucks, baby. One of your best friends turned out to be an asshole!"

Cody looked over at Will and smiled at the man's blunt and honest words. It was something he had learned about Will early on in their relationship and something he appreciated as time went on. Will pulled no punches with anyone but did know when to just be supportive. He realized at this moment, while Cody still needed his support, it was time to get him up and out of the house.

"Cody, this situation will still suck even if you don't go today. Hiding in bed won't make it better. Get up, follow through with the plan you guys have worked on from day one and finish this, baby. Don't you want us to live in peace already? I thought you wanted to go home?" Will raised an eyebrow over at his younger lover but his hand remained on Cody's back.

Cody nodded and finally stood up, stretching his arms over his head. "Fine, my dear drill sergeant. How much time do I have?"

Will smiled and looked down at his watch. "One whole hour. I'll go make you a healthy breakfast so you can start the day off right, OK." He placed a kiss on Cody's lips, ignoring the grimace that crossed his face at the mention of food.

"I'm not hungry, Will."

Will continued out the bedroom door, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't really care. You're gonna eat, though."

The bedroom door slid closed behind Will and he continued on down the hallway and stairs to the kitchen. He moved with ease, already comfortable in the Cena-Orton home. As he approached the living room space, voices caught his ear. Will frowned and hesitated before continuing forward. His eyes spotted Ted and another younger man talking softly on one of the sofas. The younger man looked up at the sound and Will froze as his eyes made contact with him. He looked like a younger version of Ted so there was no doubt in Will's mind it was Brett, another childhood friend of Cody and Randy and Ted's brother. He cleared his throat and smiled slowly.

"Hi, I'm Will."

The younger man smiled and nodded, standing up to shake Will's hand. "I figured. I know everybody else in this house. You're Cody's boyfriend, right?"

Will nodded, his body tensing when he felt Ted's glare on him. "Yes, I am. You're Brett?"

Brett nodded and looked over at Ted, his forehead creased with a frown and his eyes filled with what looked like disappointment. "Yeah. It's nice to meet you though I wish it were under different circumstances."

Will nodded sympathetically before turning to meet Ted's glare head on. "Me, too."

Brett watched the two men exchange heated glares and sighed. He placed a hand on Will's arm, drawing the green eyes back towards him. "I just have to do my friend duty and tell you one thing. I've known Cody since we were kids and he's a great guy. If you hurt him, I kick your ass, OK. Don't let the knee brace fool you. I can kick ass."

Will slowly smiled and nodded, immediately taking a liking to Brett Dibiase. It was amazing this man could be related in any way to Ted, someone he couldn't despise more if he tried.

"No problem. I completely understand that but I promise you, I won't be hurting Cody anytime soon."

Ted scoffed behind them, the sound echoing through the otherwise quiet room. Brett sighed once more, disappointment now clearly evident on his face and tone. "Teddy, don't do this. It's not helping anything and won't solve a damn thing."

Will shook his head and smiled. "No, it's OK, Brett. Ted has every right to believe what he wants about me and feel what he wants towards me. It's like, if I believe and feel he's an asshole, I have every right to do so." His smile turned into a smirk as he turned towards Ted. "The only difference is he's wrong about me. I'm not wrong about him."

Ted's eyes widened and he stood up, quickly walking over to Will. "What the fuck did you just call me?"

Will held his ground as Brett tried to keep Ted away from him. "An asshole. It's what you are."

Ted clenched his teeth, making a muscle jump in his jaw. "You motherfucker! Who the hell are you to come into my family and start talking shit…"

"What the hell is going on here?"

Everyone's eyes turned to an irate looking Randy, who stood at the base of the stairs with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I would hope you all know better than to start an argument in my house. You know I don't like them."

Will turned back to Ted, who had lowered his eyes, and shook his head. He smiled apologetically at Brett and walked into the kitchen.

Randy watched him go and sighed. He didn't doubt Will had frustration inside him towards Ted that bordered on hate. He felt bad for him; the man had already become a part of his life due to Cody's love for him. Whatever was meant to happen between him and Ted, though, wouldn't happen in his house, though. There had been enough drama in his house already.

"Brett, just keep him quiet until it's time to leave, please."

Brett nodded and took Ted's arm in his own. The older man shook it off and looked at Randy incredulously.

"Are you serious, Randy? Despite it all, you would let a fucking stranger come into your house and start shit? You're just gonna let him get away with calling me an asshole?"

Randy shrugged as he slowly walked into the kitchen. "Yeah, I am. Don't get mad at Will. He's just saying what we're all thinking."

Ted just shook his head in disbelief. "Randy, we're supposed to be a family…"

"No, we were a family. You no longer have one in us and the sooner you realize that, the better we'll all be." Randy ignored any further protests and stepped into his large kitchen. He was greeted with the sound of a loud bang on the counter as Will slammed a frying pan down.

"You know, I don't even let John touch my cookware and here you are slamming them on my marble counter."

Will looked up and rolled his eyes. Randy smirked and took a seat across from him. The men remained silent until Will finally spoke up.

"I hate Ted. I hate that he's still in this fucking house and I hate that Cody has to go to court with him today and act like nothing is wrong. It's killing him and I hate having to watch it."

Randy sighed and nodded. "I know but please keep your voice down for Brett's sake. You know he doesn't know anything and I know this is torture for Cody. That's why I got up so early. I wanted to make him his favorite breakfast…"

"Bacon, eggs and home fries," interrupted Will, a smile on his face. He shrugged apologetically and held up the pan. "That's why I got up to. Do you want to make it, though? I can go…"

Randy quickly shook his head and stood. "No, absolutely not. You make the breakfast. Cody is your boyfriend and it's something you should do for him. I have to get used to Cody having a man in his life again. Now he has you to take care of him."

"But you are his best friend, Randy and he will always need you," Will frowned but Randy quickly laughed. "No, I understand that. I will always be here for him. What I mean is that now Cody has someone else to go to; someone he shares a deeper relationship with. It's what I've always wanted for him. I want him to have what John and I have even if that means I'm not the first one he runs to when he has a problem or wants his favorite breakfast cooked. You're obviously number one now and I'm OK with that. I can be the second one he runs to."

Will laughed and nodded. "Thanks, Randy." He sighed as he looked at the items spread on the kitchen counter. "Can you go check on him while I try to cook this food? I told him to go shower and dress but he probably just went back to sleep."

Randy nodded and walked out of the room. He was happy to see Brett had managed to return Ted to his bedroom but the sounds of their raised voices still carried out from behind the closed door. He sighed and shook his head as he practically ran up the flight of stairs to the second landing. Deciding to give Cody the benefit of the doubt, he walked down the hall into his own bedroom and closed the door behind him. The blinds were still partly drawn and John was still snoring softly in their bed. Randy walked over and sat gently beside him, just watching him for a few minutes. He knew John needed rest. The older man was taking care of everything and everyone while keeping up with all his work obligations. Randy knew he was exhausted, though John would never admit it.

Randy sighed and softly shook John's shoulder, attempting to gently wake him up. After a few shakes, a loud groan emanated from John's lips. He turned over and smiled sleepily at Randy.

"Hi, baby."

Randy smiled as John stretched and yawned and finally sat up. "I would love to let you sleep in but I know you wanna see Cody before he goes and things have already started out a little rocky this morning,"

John frowned. "Why? What's going on?"

Randy shook his head and looked away. "Ted and Will had some words for each other. I curbed it before it could get too bad but I would still like you to be downstairs with us."

John sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I guess I'd better get up even though I'm sure you handled it perfectly."

Randy rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I kinda don't care anymore, John." He turned to walk away but John quickly reached over to grab his arm. "Hey, where do you think you're going? I still haven't gotten a good morning kiss."

Randy wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Sorry, babe. Acquaint yourself with toothpaste and mouthwash then come see me."

John laughed and kept his hold on Randy's arm. "Ran, it's not the first kiss we've shared a kiss with morning breath. Besides, we're getting married."

Randy shrugged. "So, what? That doesn't mean I should want to smell or taste your breath when you wake up. You're gross."

John's laughter continued but he moved his hand down to Randy's waist, holding him securely in both arms now. "Come on, baby. I love you despite your morning breath…gimme just one kiss."

Randy smiled slowly and pressed his lips quickly to John's before pulling away. "There, now go get clean and dressed."

John sighed and nodded. "Fine but that was a shitty kiss, Orton, so as soon as I'm done you owe me a much better one, got it?"

Randy ignored him as he walked out of the room and down the hall to Cody's. He heard no further noise coming from downstairs so he stood in front of Cody's door and knocked softly. It swung open seconds later and Cody looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Who says an old dog can't learn new tricks?"

Randy frowned and pushed his way inside the room. "What?"

"You're knocking instead of just barging in. You're learning," Cody looked over at him with a smile. Randy nodded slowly, his own smile breaking through. "I see you actually listened when Will told you to get dressed."

Cody sighed and looked down at his navy blue suit. He hated dressing up but this time the hatred went deeper. It wasn't just about how uncomfortable he felt in a suit today; it was how sick he was that he had to continue this charade.

"Yeah, what was the point in delaying it, right?"

Randy nodded and sat on the corner of Cody's bed. "Is there anything you need? Can I do anything?"

Cody smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, you can take John and have a day of fun. Don't think about what's happening in that courthouse for even one minute. Just lose yourself and start planning your wedding. That's what you can do for me."

Randy laughed and nodded. "I promise to try, OK."

Cody's smile faded and he lowered his gaze to the ground. "I heard the shouting downstairs, Ran. What happened?"

Randy quickly stood and walked over to his younger friend. He wrapped an arm around Cody's shoulders and smiled. "Nothing you need to worry about. I took care of it. Let's just go down and eat some breakfast."

Cody frowned but followed Randy out of the room. "Ran, I can take the truth. I know it had something to do with Will and Ted since I heard their voices…"

"Look, Codes," Randy sighed and stopped at the top of the stairs. "Will is a great guy and I really like him. He treats you like you should be treated. He respects you, trusts you and values you. He's human, though. This whole situation has to be horrible for him but he's dealt with it because he loves you. He just lost it for a minute there and I don't blame him for snapping at Ted. I'm sure it's been building up inside him for awhile. Just let him talk about it. Don't question him, OK. I don't know what started it, just that I ended it. Let's forget it for today. I know Will wants that, too."

Cody sighed, aware of how difficult this situation had to be for his older lover and awed that he had stayed beside him throughout it all. "OK, I'll let him bring it up if he wants. If not, I'll play dumb."

Randy smiled and nodded. The men walked down the stairs and through the living room, following the scent of the cooking food. Cody walked ahead and into the living room, his eyes widening when he saw the food on the counter.

"Oh my God, I love this! These are like my favorite foods!"

Will smiled and nodded. "I know. I wanted at least part of this day to bring a smile to your face." He looked at Cody and raised an eyebrow. "God, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks, baby, for the food and the compliment." Cody took a step forward and grabbed Will by the waist, pulling him into his body before leaning in and kissing him passionately.

"Please, not in my kitchen. I think Will has done enough in here for one day and I don't wanna see that."

Will turned at Randy's words and rolled his eyes. "Then, why don't you go back upstairs?"

"This is my house, asshole. I don't have to leave any room in it." Randy smirked at Will from his seat at the counter as Cody laughed and kissed him once more.

"Enough, boys. Hit me with some food, baby."

Will smiled and loaded Cody's plate with food. Cody immediately took a seat and began to eat, a sight that pleased both Will and Randy. Randy stood and walked over to the stove, handing a plate to Will. The man smiled and served him before serving himself and lowering his body to the seat besides Cody. The only thing that could be heard was the sounds of chewing and swallowing for minutes. Loud footsteps made Randy look up. He smiled as John finally came down, dressed and ready for the day.

"I acquainted myself with toothpaste and mouthwash. Happy now?"

Randy's smile widened and he nodded. He stretched his hand out towards John and pulled the older man closer to him. "Now, I will be more than happy to give you a good morning kiss."

John smiled as Randy leaned in, pressing their lips together. Randy slid his tongue over John's lips, immediately being welcomed inside. He sighed as John deepened the kiss, stroking his tongue.

"Enough or all this food I just ate is gonna come back up and land on your floor, Ran."

Randy and John slowly pulled away, smiles on their faces. Randy turned to look at Cody and glared at his young friend.

"Eat your fucking food and shut it, Codes."

Cody rolled his eyes and turned away as John approached and stole a piece of bacon from his plate.

"Nice. Hit me with some bacon, Yankees fan. It may just be better than Randy's."

"Watch it, Cena. Remember when they leave, it's just you and me here. You don't want to piss me off." Randy growled as he narrowed his eyes dangerously at his fiancé.

John laughed and shook his head. "Baby, I said it may just be better. Nothing could ever be better than what you make for me. It's just you insist on feeding me that disgusting turkey bacon…" He grimaced and sat across from his irate lover, immediately shoveling the food in his mouth.

Will watched them argue, a smile spreading across his face. Cody stood and walked around him, placing his plate in the sink. He leaned over Will's shoulder and kissed his cheek gently. "Think we'll be like that one day?"

Will turned over, meeting Cody's bright blue eyes. "I hope so,"

Cody pressed a quick kiss to Will's lips and moved back around the counter. He sat quietly and adjusted his tie before glancing at his wristwatch. John caught the glance and stood.

"It's time to go?"

Cody nodded, his stomach starting to turn at the thought of leaving his friends and Will. "I guess."

John smiled encouragingly and walked over to Cody. He patted the younger man's shoulders and said, "Cody, it's done today. Whatever happens, OK? Just be strong for us for one more day. I know you have it in you, kiddo. You're the strongest person we know."

Cody smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. I'll just keep reminding myself that it'll be over in a few hours."

He stood and walked into the living room, his eyes immediately spotting Ted and Brett as they exited his room. Ted locked eyes with Cody and attempted a smile but Cody couldn't bring himself to respond. He turned back to look at Randy, John and Will and sighed. "Pray the hours fly by quickly for me,"

John nodded and took a step forward, hugging Cody tightly. Randy quickly followed, whispering words of strength and love in his ear. Cody smiled and reached for Will last, holding onto him tighter than any of the other men.

"I don't know how I would be handling this if I didn't know you were here waiting for me."

Will intensified his hold on Cody, avoiding the glare he felt from Ted. "Don't ever doubt it. I will always be here for you."

Cody reluctantly pulled away and nodded. He smiled once more at the group of men, trying to absorb their energy and turned to follow Ted and Brett out of the house. He stepped forward and led them towards his car, sliding behind the wheel. A sigh of irritation escaped his lips when Ted slid in beside him. Cody started the car once Brett climbed in and started down the road to the St. Louis Criminal Courthouse.

"So, Alex is going to meet us at the courthouse, right?"

Cody looked at Brett in the rearview mirror and nodded. "Yeah, he's probably already there. He's been working non-stop on this case for weeks so..." He trailed off and focused his attention on the street.

Brett leaned forward, balancing his body between the two front seats. "I'm just glad this is gonna end today. This case is ridiculous, anyway. Ted isn't a murderer! All the proof is there that Nathan started this. The judge is gonna throw this out today. He just has to."

Cody sighed inwardly and remained quiet, saddened by the fact Brett had to go through this stress.

"Stop worrying, Brett. Whatever happens today, you're going back home and Cody will be able to run back to his beloved Will. I'll deal with everything on my own from here on." Ted rolled his eyes and turned away, focusing on the cars passing by.

"Ted, don't say that. I'm your brother. I'll always be beside you." Brett looked over at Cody and frowned. "Why does he think like that?"

Cody gulped nervously and shrugged. "I don't know, B."

Ted scoffed loudly and turned back towards them. "Because it's the truth, Cody! Just say it. I don't care; hell, I don't even blame any of you."

Brett's frown deepened and he stared at Cody. "Codes, I know this has been stressful but you'll be there for Teddy if this goes forward, right?"

Cody glanced at Brett out of the corner of his eye and licked his suddenly dry lips nervously. "Look, B, things have changed, OK. I've stood beside Ted because Randy and John obviously can't do it but I just can't take anymore. This is too hard and too much for me to handle..."

"So you're just gonna abandon him, Cody? After all these years of friendship?" Brett's eyes widened in shock and Cody felt his stomach plummet. How could he explain to Brett that he was done with Ted, one of his childhood friends, without telling him the whole truth?

"Brett, this friendship is gonna cause me to lose my two other best friends and the man I love. Besides, things between Ted and I have been off for months. I just think we need a break from each other..."

"Cody, just stop," Ted shook his head, stopping Cody's speech. "Brett, don't blame Cody for anything. I don't want you to blame any of the boys. I did this; I fucked up all these friendships long before I pulled that trigger. It's not their fault."

"Ted, no matter what happened, I just don't understand," Brett began but was quickly stopped.

"There's nothing to understand, Brett. If this ends tonight, I pack up and go back to Tampa. I already discussed a trainer position with Vince at FCW. I put my St. Louis apartment on the market and I'll buy one in Tampa." Ted sighed, his heart beginning to race as the courthouse appeared in front of them. "If this doesn't end tonight, I'll tell Alex to tell the court I'm leaving Randy's house. I'll stay in the apartment until it sells or the trial ends. You can stay with me or go home; either way, doesn't matter. The boys will be free of me; they deserve to be."

Brett slowly moved back, his forehead creased in a deep frown and his mouth open in silent shock. Cody glanced at Ted and shot him a quick, grateful smile. Ted nodded discretely and turned back around. The men fell silent as Cody pulled the car into the courthouse parking garage. He slid into an empty spot and took a deep breath.

"OK, let's go get this over with."

The men all exited the car and walked towards the door leading up into the building. They were instantly enveloped by the noise found in most crowded, busy office buildings. Cody hung back as Brett wrapped a protective arm around Ted. He led the way into the front, going through the security check without speaking a word to Cody. It broke Cody's heart. He had failed to realize losing Ted would mean losing another childhood friend in Brett.

"Boys,"

All 3 men turned at the sound of Alex's voice. He smiled and motioned them over with one hand as the other balanced a stack of files.

"I convinced the judge to clear the room for us. This case has received enough media coverage and I don't want any unnecessary ears inside."

Ted nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Alex. I'm nervous enough without all the extra people staring at me." He sighed and looked around at the number of people in the hallway. "Kinda like they're staring at me right now..."

Brett tightened his hold on Ted and sighed. "Can't we wait somewhere else? All these damn people are so nosy! My brother hasn't formally been accused of anything! He shouldn't be looked at as a criminal."

Alex quickly nodded and motioned them towards an empty conference room. "We can all wait in here."

The men filed in the room and took seats around a large wooden table. Alex closed the door behind them and raised an eyebrow.

"There really isn't reason for this somber mood, fellas. Even if the judge decides to move forward, I'm confident I can prove Ted acted in self-defense."

Ted shook his head and smiled. "No, Alex, that's not why we're so quiet. I just think the reality of this situation has finally hit us all. Despite what happens here today, all our friendships have forever been altered and it's a sad fact. I don't know if we'll ever be able to get it back to what it was. There were alliances there that were stronger, like Randy and John, of course. John will forever side with him so I kinda lost them both in one shot. Cody is also incredibly close to Randy so it's hard on him. Things are just weird right now and I think we all need space from each other."

Alex nodded sympathetically. "Well, it would be a shame to let good friendships go down the drain. Let's hope you can all come back together one day."

Ted nodded and looked over at Cody. The younger man averted his gaze, giving Ted his clear answer that things would never be the same between them.

Close to an hour passed before an officer came in to alert Alex that it was time to go before the judge. By that time everyone's nerves were strung as tight as they could be. Cody had spent the better part of the time reading encouraging text messages from his family and friends while Brett and Ted whispered quietly together.

"OK, Brett and Cody, you can sit quietly behind our table. Ted, you're with me. We've been over this many times. Answer honestly but briefly. State the facts; don't beat around the bush. No judge appreciates that. They're busy and they just want the story with no extra details." Alex patted Ted's shoulder and smiled. "We can do this. Are you ready?"

Ted took a deep breath and nodded. Alex grabbed his files and walked out of the room, Brett close behind. Ted slowly followed but was held back by Cody, who reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Ted, wait. I just wanna wish you luck. I hate what you did to all of us but in the end you came through and you saved Randy and John. It doesn't forgive what you did to me but I believe you truly feel remorse for it."

Ted nodded, his eyes filling with tears. "I do, Cody. I would give anything to change what I did to you. I was obsessed with having you and I went crazy. I wasn't thinking! I would give up my life for you, Cody. I never wanted to hurt you."

Cody sighed and shook his head. "I can't forgive you now, Ted but maybe with time I'll be able to. I just want you to move on and be happy."

"Me, too, Codes." Ted sighed and lowered his gaze to the ground. "I think you already are happy, though. You know the reason I hate Will and wanted him dead is because I want you to look at me the way you look at him; to feel for me the way you feel for him. The thing that pisses me off even more is that he's not even a bad guy."

Ted laughed and shook his head and Cody had to smile. "No, he's a great guy. You'll find your great guy one day, too, Ted."

Ted shrugged and looked toward the door. "I really have to go out there, don't I?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. It's a good thing, Ted. Let's put our past lives and actions behind us. Let's all start anew."

Ted took a deep breath and nodded. He slowly walked out of the room, Cody following. They averted the crowd and were led into the near empty courtroom by an officer. Cody nodded encouragingly at Ted as he walked forward and sat besides Alex. Cody slid into the pew besides Brett and grasped his hand, squeezing it tightly. Brett looked over at him and smiled thankfully.

"We are here to determine if enough cause exists for Mr. Theodore Dibiase to be charged in the death of Mr. Nathan Orton. A self-defense plea has been entered by Mr. Dibiase. Mr. Jackson, you may begin first," The judge sat up and leaned forward. The nameplate before him read The Honorable George Upton.

Alex stood and opened his file. "Your Honor, exactly 16 days ago, my client, Mr. Dibiase was summoned to 25-42 Martin Luther King Drive here in St. Louis, an apartment building he knew well. It was the residence of Mr. Nathan Orton, a man he had known since childhood. Mr. Orton and my client had been friends for many years until the day he was imprisoned for kidnapping of a minor, attempted rape and sodomy, amongst numerous outstanding warrants for drug charges. The men lost touch for close to 3 years until the day they reunited, by chance, on the streets of our city. They resumed their friendship but it soon became clear to my client, Mr. Dibiase, that Mr. Orton had an agenda other than friendship. He wanted to continue his life of crime; he wanted revenge against those who sent him to prison and he wanted Mr. Dibiase's help. My client steadfastly refused and tried to cut off all contact, only to then be harassed with phone calls, emails and text messages from Mr. Orton. On that night, 16 days ago, Mr. Orton phoned my client and begged forgiveness. He begged for help from my client. Mr. Dibiase felt compelled to give him one more chance to redeem himself and change his life for the better. He went to the home of Mr. Orton only to be accosted by an insane mad man, threatening him with a gun. My client tried to reason with him but was left with no choice but to fire his own weapon, a licensed weapon, in self-defense."

Judge Upton looked down at his own file and remained silent as he read. Cody held his breath and looked around the room at the opposite table, holding the officers who arrested Ted and the state's appointed lawyer. He felt Brett tug at his arm and quickly turned forward as the judge raised his head.

"I have copies of all threatening material, Mr. Jackson?"

Alex nodded. "Yes, sir. You also have copies of Mr. Dibiase's background check, which proves he has no criminal record, copies of his legal gun license which dates back almost 10 years and letters of personal reference from many organizations Mr. Dibiase has worked with over the years."

Judge Upton flipped through the paperwork once more before raising his eyes to Ted. "Mr. Dibiase, stand for me, please."

Ted looked anxiously over at Alex, who nodded. He stood up slowly, his legs feeling like jelly. "Yes, sir."

"Mr. Dibiase, can you honestly tell me, on that night, you found no other option than to shoot Mr. Orton? You truly believed you had no other choice?"

Ted gulped and shook his head. "I tried to talk to him, sir. I tried reassuring him that I was still his friend; that I would help him get the help he needed. I reminded him of his son. I told him he could try to get better and get his family back but he wouldn't listen. He was acting erratic and waving the gun around. When he pointed it at me, I knew I had to defend myself so I shot him."

"Why did you have your gun with you, Mr. Dibiase? Did you suspect something?" The judge narrowed his eyes at Ted, who shrugged.

"No, I just always carry it. Nathan lived in a bad neighborhood and I didn't know who I would run into around there. I'm known around the city and people know I'm well off financially so I just carried it to protect myself, I guess. It's become a normalcy. I don't even realize I have it on me sometimes." Ted shrugged once more and looked over at Alex, who smiled at him.

"Any drug problems, Mr. Dibiase?"

Ted frowned and shook his head. "No, never. I work in a company that often does random tests for drugs and I've never failed. I'm sure we can get a report for you..."

"It's included in the paperwork, Your Honor," Alex interrupted. "Mr. Dibiase is employed by the WWE and there is no record of him ever failing their Wellness Policy drug exam."

Judge Upton nodded as he read the report. "Why do you think Mr. Orton was so irate with you, Mr. Dibiase, that he would want to kill you?"

Ted sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, sir. I've known Nathan Orton since I was 10 years old. Our Dads worked together and all us kids grew up together. We spent the summer running around together. Somewhere down the line, Nathan changed. He started hanging out with different kids; kids that did things I didn't. As the years went by, I grew closer to his brother, Randy. He was more serious and didn't involve himself in drugs and alcohol like Nathan had started to. Nathan distanced himself from all of us until he finally wound up in jail. Having a child didn't make him grow up in the slightest. He still did something horrible and spent almost 3 years of his life in prison. When he came out I tried to tell myself prison had changed him. I mean, it had to, right? Prison has to change you."

Ted stopped and laughed softly. "He played me. I thought he wanted a friend. He told me he wanted to get better and become a better man. He wanted to apologize for all the hurt he caused and all the wrong he did. I fell for it because I wanted to believe that little boy I met at 10 years old was still there inside somewhere. It didn't take long for his true colors to reveal themselves, though. He started by making comments about Randy, comments that didn't sound like someone who regretted what he'd done. He'd joke about his family and the pain he'd caused them. Then, one day he just told me. He hated them all and had no intentions of reconciling with any of them. He blamed them all and wanted to destroy them, especially Randy. I told him no, he couldn't. I told him he was insane, he needed help, how could he blame them? I tried to distance myself from him, thinking he was just talking nonsense, that he wouldn't do anything. He harassed me about it but I didn't actually see him again until the night he called me. He told me he wanted me to help him; that I was right and he needed help. Obviously, he lied to me."

Judge Upton rested his chin in his hand. "Thank you, Mr. Dibiase. You may have a seat."

Ted sank to his seat and looked at Alex. The lawyer smiled and nodded. "You did great, Ted."

Ted smiled and turned around slightly, happy to receive Cody and Brett's encouraging smiles.

Judge Upton turned over to the table representing the State of Missouri. "I'll hear the State's case now. Do we have enough for a trial, gentlemen?"

The lawyer representing the state, an older man Alex had told them all was named Christopher South, stood up. He opened the file in his hands, glancing at it briefly before placing it on the table.

"Your Honor, we have reviewed the case against Mr. Dibiase and have found no just cause for any charges. The coroner's report was conclusive, there was no sign of a struggle to indicate Mr. Dibiase and Mr. Orton had any further altercation before the gunshot. That combined with Mr. Dibiase's evidence of harassment and spotless criminal record, statements from the arresting officers along with the Orton family not wishing to proceed, the state recommends Mr. Dibiase be released of all pending charges."

Ted inhaled sharply, his hand reaching out to grasp the table tightly. Judge Upton nodded and turned over to Ted and Alex.

"Mr. Dibiase, the state of Missouri will not be pressing charges against you. You are free to go,"

Ted smiled happily, turning over in his seat and reaching a hand out to Brett. His brother grasped it tightly and smiled, both their eyes watering.

"However, Mr. Dibiase. I would suggest you look into counseling and group therapy. Taking a man's life, whether by self defense or not, is a hard thing to bear. I've seen many people come into this courtroom, some cold-blooded killers, completely fall apart psychologically when the reality of what they've done hits them."

Ted nodded. "I will, thank you, sir."

Judge Upton banged his gavel and stood, everyone in the courtroom following suit. "All dismissed. Bailiff, I'll be taking a recess…"

Ted tuned out the Judge's words as he watched Alex cross the floor to shake the opposing lawyer's hands. He walked over to the lawyer and smiled, shaking his head, still in disbelief.

"Alex, thank you so much."

Alex smiled and the men embraced warmly. "Of course, Ted. Just don't make this a habit."

Ted laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry. I don't think I can ever even look at a gun again." He turned over to Brett, who rushed over to him, hugging him tightly as well.

"Thank God this is over, Teddy. It's time to get your life back."

Ted smiled and pulled away, nodding slowly. "I agree." His eyes looked over Brett's shoulder to where Cody stood. The younger man smiled at him and waved goodbye before walking out of the courtroom. Ted sighed as another bout of sadness filled his heart. Yes, it was time to get his life back but how would he live with Randy, John and Cody?


	44. The End

**One year later...**

Ted laughed as he pushed open the door to his office, clapping the young wrestler in the back. It was his favorite part of his new job; the supportive talks with all the young men and women trying to work their way up the ranks of the wrestling industry. It had taken some time but he was thoroughly in love with his position at FCW and his new home in Tampa. It was closer to Brett and his family, who had become his entire world in the past year, and provided a sense of calm and peace he hadn't felt in a long time.

Ted walked through the large gym, smiling at the various men and women standing around or rolling around in the ring. Sounds of fists hitting punching bags and bodies hitting wrestling mats mixed in with the loud, excited voices of the wrestling hopefuls.

"Hey, Ted,"

Ted turned around and smiled at one of the other trainers, Bill. "Hey, Billy, what's going on?"

Bill leaned on the side of the ring and handed Ted a flyer, a concerned look in the older man's eyes. "Teddy, if you don't wanna be here today, I told you I would do it."

Ted's eyes scanned the flyer, a paper he had seen weeks before. The bold headline jumped out at him.

"**FCW welcomes WWE Superstar and Current World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton…"**

"No, it's OK, Bill. It's been a year. I should be able to face Randy." He took a deep breath and smiled. "If I see it's tense, I'll just leave. He's gotta know I'm gonna be here, though."

Bill shrugged. "All right, suit yourself. I'm gonna start setting up because he should be here in a couple of hours and we're gonna have a full house, I'm sure."

Ted nodded and folded the paper up, shoving it in his pocket. "Let me know if you need any help. I'm gonna workout with the kids for a bit."

The men said their goodbyes and Ted quickly slid into the ring with a few of the trainees. "OK, boys, let see what you got."

He lost himself in the moves and the questions and when he finally glanced back up, almost two hours had passed. Both he and the two young wrestlers were exhausted but an excitement reverberated from them.

"OK, boys, go clean up. I know why you're all excited and it's damn sure not because I'm teaching you how to take a bump."

One of the young men laughed and slung the towel over his shoulder. "You're the greatest, Ted. We're just excited about Orton. You know, he started in a place like this and now look at him. He's like one of the golden boys."

Ted smiled slowly and nodded. "Yeah, he's incredibly talented." His smile slowly faded and he climbed out of the ring. "Go on, clean up. That's enough for today."

The men quickly ran out of the ring and into the locker room and Ted smiled once more. He could remember being the same way as a young trainee. The excitement when one of the guys that had been called up came back to visit used to be overwhelming for him, too, so he knew exactly what all the boys and girls were feeling at Randy's visit.

He walked around the ring and slowly down the hall towards his office. He could hear the chatter of everyone from inside the locker room and conference hall filtering down to his small room. Despite his telling Bill the contrary, he had no desire to see Randy. The thought made his stomach turn. He wanted to get to his office, grab his stuff and get out before Randy ever appeared in the FCW building.

Ted turned to knob to his office and took one step inside, his mind focused on getting out of the building as quickly as possible. One step into the room, though, and he stopped short, his eyes widening at the sight of the tall man lounging on the edge of his desk.

"Randy,"

Randy's eyes locked onto Ted's, the hard glare not having softened at all in the year since they last saw each other. Ted froze, his hand still on the doorknob and watched as Randy rose to his full height.

"Ted,"

Ted gulped nervously and licked his lips. He willed himself forward into the room, reminding himself that time had passed and he had changed. "What are you doing in here?"

Randy moved to the seat across from Ted's desk and sat down. "I came a little early so I could see you and maybe talk for a few minutes." His eyes moved to Ted's hand, still firmly attached to the door. "Can you come inside?"

Ted released the door and stepped into the room, quickly walking to his desk and sitting behind it, his legs shaking slightly from the nerves. He hid them under the large wooden desk and leaned forward, resting on his elbows.

"So, what's up? I gotta say I'm shocked you came in here."

Randy nodded. "So am I. I kinda don't even know why I'm in here."

Ted lowered his eyes and the room fell into an awkward silence. He sighed and looked up slowly. "How's Ally?"

Randy smiled at the mention of his daughter's name. "She's great. She's her usual self and turning into more of a chatterbox every day."

Ted laughed softly and nodded. "I can imagine."

"She misses you but she's stopped asking why you don't come back home. She likes your letters, though and talking to you so thanks for still doing that." Randy looked away, knowing it was more of Sam's doing than his. If it would've been up to him, Ted would never have had anymore contact with Alanna but Sam had convinced him otherwise. She had been right; it wouldn't have been fair to put the small girl through that. Alanna had no idea of what had happened between the men and still loved Ted as the Uncle she'd known since birth.

"Anyway, you know, she's a typical girl. She'll drive me crazy one day, I'm sure, but at least she's got a good heart and she's an incredibly sweet child. She definitely gets that from John," Randy smiled and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ted smiled as a flash from Randy's hand caught his eyes. "And things with John are well, I see," He pointed at Randy's left hand and the older man lowered his gaze.

"Oh, yeah. It's so weird. I still forget I have it on." Randy smiled and twirled the wedding band on his ring finger. "John and I finally got married a few months ago."

Ted nodded. "I read about it and then John told me when he came to speak to the kids here a few weeks ago. We just spoke for a few minutes but he seemed really happy." He cleared his throat against the sudden pang of pain he felt at missing Randy and John's wedding and at knowing his friendship with John had been reduced to simple pleasantries. "Congratulations, I'm really happy for you guys. I'm sure it was a great day."

Randy nodded, still playing with his ring as the memory of his and John's wedding day flashed through his head. "I thought it would feel like nothing, you know. We've been together for so long and we've lived together for years so it's like we were already married but it felt so great. Standing with him in front of all the people we love and promising our lives to each other just felt amazing."

Ted smiled and nodded. "I can imagine. I knew you and John would always end up together. He's a good man."

"Yeah, he's the best. I'm incredibly lucky," Randy sighed and the room fell into silence once more. Ted sighed, the question he was dying to ask unable to come out. He bit his lip and looked around the small office, focusing on everything but Randy until the man spoke again.

"Cody's good, too."

Ted's eyes darted back to Randy. "Oh?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "I know you're dying to know Ted. Cut the act."

Ted smiled nervously and shook his head. "Randy, I don't need to know anything. I'm not asking you anything. You came in here, remember? I'm just making conversation, as awkward as it is. I already feel like I'm walking on eggshells so don't make it worse, please."

Randy stared into Ted's eyes and sighed. "I shouldn't have come in here."

Ted quickly shook his head and leaned forward. "That's not what I meant, Ran. I'm glad you did because my plan was to get the hell out of here before you showed up. I didn't think I would be able to face you but here we are and we're both still breathing so…" He laughed nervously and Randy's face hardened.

"That's not funny. That's the one thing we can't and won't talk about, Ted. Those days and those lives are over."

Ted nodded. "I know; it was a lame attempt at a joke." He sighed and leaned back into the seat. "You're right. I do wanna know how Cody is. All Brett will tell me is that he's fine."

Randy nodded, not surprised that Brett spoke to Ted about all of them. Despite their dislike for Ted, none of the men could cut off Brett just as quickly. He was an innocent friend in their lives; one who knew nothing of their past and what they'd done. Obviously the friendship had weakened. Brett was firmly behind his brother and had put everything on the back burner to help Ted start his new life. He did still speak to mostly Randy and Cody, his childhood friends, but things had changed.

"Cody is great. He's getting a great push and he's healthy and all is well." Randy shrugged and averted his gaze. "Do you really want me to keep going?"

Ted laughed softly and nodded. "Yeah, please. I'm not gonna have another mental breakdown, Randy. You can tell me if he's still with Will."

Randy smiled slowly and nodded. "Yeah, they're still together. They're really happy. They moved in together a few months ago and it seems strong. It wouldn't surprise me to hear of an engagement at one point in the future."

Ted took a deep breath, waiting for another pang of sadness to come but it never did. "That's great. Cody deserves to be happy."

"He is. Will's a good man. He's been great to Cody and treats him like no one ever did. They balance each other really well." Randy smiled. "I actually like him."

Ted raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Wow, Randy actually likes someone."

Randy laughed and nodded. "I'm growing as a person." He looked down at his watch quickly and stood. "I should get out there. The kids are probably waiting for me."

Ted stood and led Randy out of the room. "Yeah, they're so excited to see you. I had a hell of a time getting them to focus today." He laughed and shook his head. "You remember when we were a couple of those kids?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah, I do. I would love to go back to those days sometimes." He followed Ted down the hall, watching him carefully. "We didn't talk about you. How are you?"

Ted looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I'm good. I'm happy with where I am and that's good."

Randy nodded. "That's all that matters."

Ted stopped and leaned on the wall, a pensive expression on his face. "I was so lost after what happened. I don't even remember those first few days. I was in a blur as I packed everything up and my main goal was to get out of your house and just get out of St. Louis." He smiled and shook his head. "Brett took such good care of me. Poor kid could barely walk but he just let me wallow in my misery for 2 days then he said I had to get up and start living again. I couldn't have done it without him."

Randy nodded. "Brett was right. You've done great for yourself here. I'm sure in no time you'll get the itch to come back up to the big house."

Ted smiled and shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I like it here. I like working with these kids and watching them make it. I like teaching them how to do things the right way; not using shortcuts or name dropping or backstage politics." He looked down the hall as the murmurs from the crowd intensified. "Besides, I made a nice life for myself here. I like being with Brett and his family. Just being Uncle Ted to his kids is fun. I have friends here, too, so I think I'm OK."

Randy watched him carefully and slowly nodded. "OK, well if you're happy here then that's all that matters. You deserve some happiness too, Ted."

Ted laughed and shrugged. "I'm still not so sure of that. I'll get there one day, though." He turned to walk away but Randy quickly grabbed his arm. Ted's eyes widened and he turned over, meeting Randy's hard gaze. The older man sighed and let his hand dropped.

"Look, Ted, I do know why I came to see you. Well, partly why I came to see you." Randy sighed and shook his head. "Our friendship could not have ended in a more shitty fashion. I never thought I could hate someone as much as I hated you. What you did to me and Cody is something I'll never understand and what you almost did to my relationship with John…"

He trailed off and licked his lips. "Cody told me he made his peace with you that day at court. He couldn't forgive you, he said, but he told us he believed you felt remorse. I couldn't understand that. You know I've never been the most forgiving and understanding person; especially when you hurt my loved ones."

Ted nodded, aware of Randy's volatile nature. "It meant the world to me what Cody said. I'll never stop hating myself for what I helped Nathan do. It's a shame I'll carry with me forever. I don't deserve to be allowed to forget. I would do anything to change it but I can't so…" He sighed loudly and looked away as tears crept into his eyes for the first time in months. "I know how many people I hurt. It wasn't just you and Cody. I hurt John, too. He was my best friend."

Randy nodded. "John kept it all together in front of us all but you're right. He was destroyed that you could betray him. He always thought of us four as paired of; me and Cody and you and him. He hated that he'd lost his best friend."

Ted nodded, desperately trying to push the tears away. "I am sorry, Randy, for everything I did to you and your family. I should've stayed that day after court but I just couldn't face you guys anymore! I couldn't hear you all tell me how much you hated me and that I wasn't a part of your family anymore! I deserved it, I know I did but I just had to go. I just had to run away. All that mattered was that I was leaving you all in peace."

Randy sighed and shook his head. "You know the reason we helped you was because you saved John's life. I have no idea what would've happened in that room that night and I damn sure don't want to think about it but it's pretty obvious that if you hadn't interfered John could've easily been killed. Nathan was enraged and he would've gotten the best of John. John was distracted by me; he just wanted to get me out of there and if you hadn't shown up, I don't know where we'd all be right now. I may not have my husband."

Ted shrugged. "I did what was right. Nathan deserved to die. I would do it the exact same way today if I had to."

"I think another reason we helped you was because we all wanted to help the Ted we remembered before it all began. We all wanted to hope it could go back to the way things were when they were good. Because we all had a great friendship for a time there," Randy smiled sadly. "It obviously can't go back. Too much has happened for it to ever go back. I just had to tell you that I don't hate you anymore. I still have anger towards you and I probably always will but I have to try to let that go. You did something horrible but you saved the life of the most important person in the world to me. That counts for a lot, Ted. You're not a bad person. You just did stupid things and hopefully one day we can all come together again. I know Cody and John all feel the same way."

Randy laughed and clapped Ted on the back. "I mean, who the hell are we to judge? We all did things we wish we could take back."

Ted nodded. "I'm trying to take it one day at a time. Who knows what the future will bring for all of us, right?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah, who knows? Our paths may just cross again one day." He smiled and let his hand fall from Ted's back. "You're not a bad person, Ted," he repeated. "Make a good life for yourself. Forget the past like we all did and just start anew. Be happy. You do deserve it."

Ted nodded, a tear escaping his eyes and trickling down his face. Loud footsteps sounded in the hall and he quickly wiped it away. Bill stuck his head around the corner and sighed in relief.

"Oh my God, Randy, you're here! These kids are gonna riot if you don't get out there!" He laughed loudly before taking note of the somber mood in the hall between the two former friends. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

Randy quickly nodded and walked forward. "No, Billy. Just catching up with an old friend. Tell them I'll be right out, OK."

Bill nodded, an unsure look on his face and he met Ted's eyes. Ted nodded, as well, giving him permission to leave. Once alone again, he turned his eyes to Randy.

"So, you ready to go out there? I know you hate doing these talks."

Randy grimaced and nodded. "Yeah, but Vince always signs me up for this shit. It's my punishment for something. I just don't know what. My ass is always in some kinda trouble."

The men laughed and Ted led Randy out of the hall and into the main sitting room. The wrestlers of FCW immediately cheered as they spotted Randy. Ted walked to the side, letting Randy slide into the ring he would use as a stage.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting, guys. Had some unfinished business to take care of."

Randy smiled down at Ted before turning his attention back to the crowd before him. "It's nice to come back and visit somewhere that reminds me of my old stomping grounds. As most of you know, I'm not a product of FCW. I went to OVW, which is kinda this guy's little brother. What I remember most about my time there, besides the amazing friendships I made, were my trainers. They were the best and it's obvious this place has followed suit. Listen to them, ask for their advice and rely on their support because they will give it back to you. You guys have great trainers here. Especially Ted over there,"

Randy turned, meeting Ted's eyes and his smile widened. "He is one of the greatest so you should definitely take advantage of having him around. He'll never steer you wrong."

Ted smiled gratefully as the wrestlers and his fellow trainers applauded him. He waited for Randy to continue speaking before turning away and sliding out of the room. He quickly walked out of the building and towards his car, determined to take Randy's advice. He would start anew and be happy. He deserved it.

* * *

Hours later, Randy walked into the Tampa home he shared with John and Alanna, and the only home the family had at the moment. The couple had followed through and sold the St. Louis home, much to John's delight. Randy hadn't minded, though. He was just as anxious to let it go. A house he once loved had grown full of sad memories. However, they had found no home both men agreed on yet, so for the time being, they were in Tampa. It had been a hard adjustment but one Randy realized he had to make for John's sake.

Randy threw his keys on the small hall table and followed the sounds of laughter to the backyard. He smiled when he saw Alanna swinging happily in her play set while John pushed her from behind.

"Hey, guys."

Alanna turned towards her father and smiled happily. "Hi, Daddy! Look how high I can go!"

Randy raised an eyebrow but smiled. "I see. Maybe that's a little too high, though."

John laughed and shook his head. "Oh, stop, Daddy. She's just fine."

Randy's smile turned into a smirk and he slowly walked over to his husband. "Daddy John's got it all under control, huh. Surprise, surprise."

John laughed and pulled him in for a hug, their lips meeting in a sweet, sensual kiss. Randy sighed contently and rested his forehead on John's, his eyes closed. He felt John kiss each eye gently before placing one on his forehead. "How did it go, baby?"

Randy sighed and nodded. "It went well. I think I needed that. We all needed it."

John slid his hands down Randy's back and let them wrap around his waist. "I'm so proud of you, baby. Talking to Ted about what happened was never about him. I wanted you to do it for yourself. I want us all to begin healing."

Randy smiled and nodded. "I know. I think I'm OK, though. Despite it all I got pretty lucky. I have a wonderful family, the best friend I could ever have, the most beautiful daughter in the world and the most brilliant and handsome man I could want to spend the rest of my life with."

John stared at Randy intently, pulling the younger man closer to him. "We're both pretty lucky then. I used to thank God for you all the time but after everything that happened last year, I doubled up my thank you's."

Randy smiled and shook his head. "Come on. You knew we would end up together."

John sighed and shrugged. "I hoped we would but there were moments there last year where I didn't know what would happen to us. I don't like to think about them."

Randy shook his head and pulled John down to the grass, arranging the older man between his legs. He kissed the side of his head and held him tightly. "Don't think about those times, Johnny. We made a promise to each other on the day we got married. No secrets, no lies and no more sadness. We're gonna focus on all the good we have in our lives. Nathan didn't succeed in his plans to destroy us. We made it and we're gonna spend the rest of our lives together."

He smirked and looked down at John's face. "Think you handle my ass for the rest of our lives, Cena?"

John groaned loudly and shook his head, earning him a punch in the ribs by Randy. He quickly laughed and grabbed Randy's hand, kissing his wedding band. "I will gladly deal with you for the rest of my life."

Randy smiled and leaned forward, smoothing a hand down John's face. He moved closer, leaning his head towards John and softly pressed his lips against his husband's. John's arms encircled his waist and he kissed him harder. Randy pressed against him, circling John's neck and parting his lips, allowing their tongues to caress. He shuddered with pleasure as he felt John's warmth against his body and forced himself to pull away. John gazed into his eyes, his breath coming in pants.

"God, I love you so much. I always have and I always will."

Randy's lips parted and he smiled at the rush of emotions John's words always induced in him. "I love you, too. I always have and I always will."

John smiled and held tightly onto Randy's hand around his waist, linking their fingers together. He closed his eyes and leaned on Randy's chest, relishing the moment of peace.

"I stopped swinging! Can you stop kissing and push me, please?"

John's eyes snapped open and he turned to Alanna on the swing. Randy groaned behind him and slowly stood up. "Didn't we teach you how to do it, baby? Just pump your legs."

Alanna frantically tried to move her legs enough to gain momentum but couldn't get off the ground. Her lips immediately formed a pout and she frowned.

John laughed softly and walked over to her. "It's OK, baby. That was a good try." He lifted the swing in his arms and slowly pushed her into the air. Alanna's giggles quickly filled the yard once more and Randy smiled before walking over. "Well, I guess it's obvious who Ms. Al has wrapped around her finger."

John rolled his eyes. "I think we're both tied for that title, babe."

"You can add us to that list,"

Randy turned and smiled at the sight of a smiling Cody followed by Will. He quickly embraced his young friends before watching him move towards John and Alanna. The little girl happily smiled and showed Cody and Will her swinging skills.

"Look at me Will and Uncle Cody! I'm learning to swing!"

Cody smiled and stopped her momentarily, pressing a kiss to her head. "That's wonderful, sweetheart. You're turning into such a big girl."

"A brilliant big girl," added Will, as he ruffled her hair.

Alanna laughed and looked towards her father. "Is it time for dinner now? Do we have to go inside?"

Randy looked at his watch and shook his head. "I'll give you a few more minutes, babe, and then we'll go inside." He smiled and turned to Will. "I think Will was in charge of dinner tonight, right?"

Will rolled his eyes and nodded. "I am and I have it covered. I have learned to make things other than spaghetti in the past year, you know."

"Of course you have, baby." Cody laughed softly and pressed a kiss to the side of Will's head.

Randy looked at Cody and smirked. "Should I be worried about this? I can call for takeout..."

"Hey, this is my vacation. I didn't take time off my busy schedule to come down here with you guys and get harassed, OK. I'll go right back home to my patients who appreciate me." Will pouted and turned away from Cody's teasing smile.

Randy and John ignored the couple and moved over to a patio table, pulling out chairs and sliding in. Cody watched them go before turning back to Will and linking their hands. "Come on, Dr. Murphy. You know you don't mind our teasing. You also know there's no way you would go home without me. You can't be away from me for long periods of time anymore than I can be away from you."

Will smiled and pulled Cody closer to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "It's because you're so damn dashing,"

Cody laughed and wrinkled his nose. He shook his head and said, "I'm not dashing anymore, remember?"

Will stopped and stared into his eyes, unabashed love shining through. "You will always be dashing to me, Cody, and you're right; if it were up to me, we'd be together always." He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "As a matter of fact, that's my plan."

Cody smiled and pulled him forward. "Is that so? You may have to convince me..."

Will laughed and pulled Cody back into his body, locking his arms around the younger man's slim hips. "Oh, I think you know I can." He cupped Cody's head and bought him forward, pressing their lips together and kissing him hungrily. Cody sighed into the kiss and moved his fingers from the nape of Will's neck to his back before pulling away reluctantly. He buried his face in Will's neck and kissed the skin there gently.

"I love you," he whispered. "I'm convinced."

Will kissed his forehead and lifted Cody's head, forcing their eyes to meet. "I love you, too."

Cody closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Will's, letting the words he loved to hear sink in. There was no doubt Will was his future. It was only a matter of time before they made the move from just living together to getting married. For now, though, the men were just enjoying the love between them. It was a welcome feeling for them; two men who had overcome so much pain in their life. Neither was sure when their disease would claim them but they would ensure whatever time they had left would be full of love and joy.

"Hey, losers. Would you cut it out? You're gonna traumatize my daughter!"

John's teasing comment cut through Cody and Will's moment and they both turned to him with frowns on their faces. Joining hands once more, they walked over to the table and sat across from the older couple. Cody crossed his arms over his chest once settled and scowled at John.

"Says the one who was all over Randy in front of Al like 5 minutes ago!"

John ignored the comment and turned his attention to Will. "So, what can we look forward to be poisoned with...I mean, fed for dinner." He laughed loudly as Will's mouth dropped open in shock. "Excuse me! At least I haven't almost burned down my husband's family home!"

This time it was John's mouth that dropped open in shock, causing Randy to laugh loudly and pat his knee. "OK, enough boys. I'm sure dinner will be fine."

Cody smiled and shook his head, used to the easy friendship between his boyfriend and best friends. He turned to Randy and noticed the small frown on his face despite the smile on his lips. The date suddenly occurred to him and he realized why Randy looked more serious than usual.

"Ran, today was your thing at FCW, wasn't it? You saw Ted, didn't you?"

The laughter immediately died down and Will quickly grasped Cody's hand in a silent show of support. Randy looked over at John, silently asking his advice on whether he should continue. John smiled encouragingly and nodded. Randy took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, it was. I saw him and we talked for a bit. It was...I guess it was good."

Cody raised an eyebrow, a small smile on his face. "Good? It was good?" He shook his head. "I don't know how you can say that."

Randy sighed and shrugged. "It was something I had to do, Codes. I needed closure. I needed to have that talk with him and just finish it. That doesn't mean I forgave him. I don't think I'll ever fully be able to but I have to be willing to try. I refuse to live my life with resentment because of what Ted has done." He looked over at John and smiled. "Besides, he did the right thing at the end. He took the wrap for us and saved John's life. That means more to me than anything."

John smiled at Randy and took his hand, placing a kiss on his knuckles. "Thanks, babe."

Will shook his head, a deep frown creasing his forehead. "I don't know how you did it. I still feel so much anger towards Ted. I don't know what I would do if I ever saw him. I could never forgive him for what he did to Cody."

John sighed and shook his head. "That's exactly what I thought, Will. I hated Ted. He betrayed me in such a way I never thought anyone could. He destroyed our friendship and almost caused me to lose Randy. Ted knew how I feel for Randy; that causing any harm to him was unforgivable in my book. He didn't care, though. I never thought I would be able to face him without wanting to pick up my gun again." He lowered his eyes but quickly raised them when he felt the comforting squeeze of Randy's hand on his. John smiled and looked back at Will. "I know how you feel, Will because it's the same way I feel. You love Cody and the fact that Ted hurt him makes you hate him. It's exactly how I felt. But don't you see? That hatred we have for Ted inside of us gives him power. Why should he control our lives like that? When you forgive the person who hurt you it gives you back the power. I don't want to live my life with such a strong anger towards someone inside of me. I had to let it go. Does it mean I've completely forgiven him? No, but I'll get there one day."

Will remained quiet, letting John's words sink in. After a few minutes, he spoke. "I never thought of it that way. Cody told me he made his peace with Ted that day at the courtroom and I never understood how he could wish well to the man who hurt him so badly. He told me he had to do it for himself. It wasn't about Ted."

Cody nodded and pulled his chair closer to Will's. "It wasn't and it still isn't. Ted will never be a part of our lives the way he was years ago. That friendship was ruined because it was a friendship based on lies. Maybe one day we'll all be able to come together in a different way but if we don't, that's OK, too. The point is we have to let go of what happened, what he did and just move on. That includes him, too. I told him that."

Randy nodded. "So did I today. I hope he takes it to heart."

Will sighed and looked around the table. "I guess if we've all moved on and found happiness, he should be able to, as well." He rolled his eyes and turned away. "I still think he should suffer a little more, though."

Cody smiled and pulled Will into his arms, kissing his head. "Come on, baby. I love how much you love me and want to defend me but you gotta let it go at one point, OK. We're in love, we're happy, both our dreams came true and we're gonna spend the rest of our lives together. Ted lost it all in the blink of an eye. Trust me, he's suffered."

Will smiled and shook his head. "You're too good, Cody." He sighed and nodded. "Fine, if you all can try to forgive, so can I. Cody's right; we got the better end of the deal. We're all happy and we have a good life."

John nodded. "That's the spirit! Now, I don't know about the rest of you but I'm so hungry that I'm willing to risk eating some of Yankee Fan's cooking."

Will rolled his eyes and shook his head, standing up and heading towards the kitchen. "You should be honored I'm sharing my food with you, Red Sox fan."

Cody smiled at Randy as he watched the men enter the kitchen, still squabbling about their hometown baseball teams. "My God, they're such dorks. What do we see in them?"

Randy shrugged. "I don't know about yours but mine is fucking amazing in bed."

Cody laughed loudly. "Ah, so that's it. Guess I can't complain then, either."

Randy nodded and looked towards the playground, smiling when he realized Alanna was actually managing to swing herself now. "Babe, you're doing such a good job but its dinnertime!"

Alanna nodded and jumped off the swinging, running towards him long enough to stop for a hug and then continue into the house. Randy smiled as he watched her go and run into John's outstretched arms. Cody linked his arm through Randy's and they slowly walked towards the house.

"Who would've thought we'd be so happy with such a simple life? You're married to Johnny and you have Ally. I'm in love and healthy. There are no more secrets in our lives, no more people to hurt us...it's amazing."

Randy nodded and smiled. "It's perfect. We're all OK now. Can't ask for a better ending."

Cody shook his head and smiled up at his best friend. "It's not an ending, Ran. It's a beginning."

**A/N: Thanks for reading and all the reviewing!**


End file.
